To Cut a Diamond With a Diamond
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Di malam hilangnya Conan Edogawa, seorang detektif SMA muncul di hadapan Kaito KID untuk menggantikan. Pencuri itu mulai merasa kehilangan satu kartu jokernya saat detektif SMA tersebut mulai menguak identitas Kaito KID dan semua rahasia perlahan terbongkar. AU. KaiShin-centric. ShinRan/ShinAi/KaiAo/TakaMiwa.
1. Case 1: New Year's Eve

Hello!

Fanfic pertama di fandom D.C/Case Closed ini penulis persembahkan untuk ShinKai/KaiShin-shipper fellas yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru Indonesia.

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_Case 1: New Year's Eve  
_**

**_"Another fresh new year is here. Another year to live!"_**

_**~William Arthur Ward**  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Malam ini, huh?_

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Shinichi memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran koran yang baru saja dilipatnya. Kedua matanya memandangi setiap tulisan yang tertera dengan kening berkerut, '_Kaito KID akan kembali menunjukan aksinya untuk mencuri permata 7 warna bernama Tears of Joy_', dan tertawa pelan seusai membacanya.

Masih dengan tawa sinis yang terngiang dalam kepalanya, Shinichi membalik halaman koran yang dibacanya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan pencuri itu menikmati satu malam saja tanpa kehadirannya sebagai rival.

Hanya malam ini.

"_Mou, Shin-chan_! Kau tak mau mendorong mobilnya? Sudah 30 menit kita menunggu, mobil derek tak kunjung tiba."

Melirik dari sudut matanya, Shinichi bisa melihat ibunya, Yukiko Kudo, sibuk menekan tombol pada ponselnya. Ini merupakan rengekan wanita itu yang keduabelas kalinya, dan tentu saja tak membawa hasil apapun. Sekali lagi, apa yang bisa terjadi jika kau hanya merengek dan mengeluh tanpa berbuat apapun?

Menekuk kembali korannya dan meletakannya di dalam laci mobil, Shinichi menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tumpukan salju putih dan gelapnya malam, hanya itu.

30 menit sudah ia dan ibunya menunggu bantuan karena mobil yang mereka kendarai mogok dan hingga saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda mobil derek—atau setidaknya, bantuan—yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Semuanya karena rencana ibunya untuk menonton kembang api di rumah salah seorang kenalannya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kediaman mereka. Dan hal ini cukup membuat Shinichi kesal karena, selain harus melewatkan waktu 'bersenang-senang' saat KID melancarkan aksinya, ia juga harus meninggalkan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dalam keadaan bersih dan belum tersentuh.

Hampir 2 tahun ia menghilang dari _kehidupann_ya dan menjalani masa-masa sebagai Edogawa Conan membuatnya dirinya tertinggal banyak sekali materi pelajaran. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya mau diajak berkompromi untuk menemui pihak sekolah dan dengan sukses para guru memberikan _ekstra _pekerjaan rumah dan test untuknya sebagai syarat kelulusan.

Setidaknya lebih baik daripada harus melihat teman-teman seangkatannya lulus dan harus mengulang kelas 1 SMA. Memikirkannya saja bisa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, apalagi dengan pengalamannya kembali mengulang masa-masa kelas SDnya.

"AAH! Baterai ponselku habis!" Jerit wanita itu lalu menempelkan kepalanya pada gagang setir dan menghelakan napas lelahnya. "Kalau begini caranya, kita tak akan bisa menonton kembang api di malam tahun baru…" gumamnya pelan, menandakan kekecewaannya pada putranya, yang terlihat acuh dan hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain—" Shinichi meraih payung yang tersimpan di laci mobil dan membuka pintu mobil dengan satu tangan, "—kita harus menumpang ke rumah penduduk sambil menunggu salju berhenti turun. Sekitar 1.5 kilo dari sini ada rumah penduduk sekitar, 'kan?" Tanpa aba-aba, Shinichi melangkah keluar setelah mengembangkan payung hitam miliknya. Remaja itu memutari mobil untuk membukakan mobil untuk ibunya—karena hanya ada satu payung—dan dengan sabar menahan dingin mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan raya menuju rumah warga sekitar.

Benar adanya, sekitar 20 menit berjalan dari posisi mobil mereka terparkir terlihat beberapa rumah penduduk, lampu-lampu menyala dengan terangnya dan dari beberapa rumah bisa terdengar musik keras yang memekakan telinga dan tawa para penghuninya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shinichi dan ibunya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang terlihat tidak terlalu 'heboh' dibanding rumah lain. Sebuah rumah minimalis dua lantai dengan cat putih.

"Kenapa kau memilih rumah ini, Shin-chan?" Yukiko mengangkat alisnya penuh harapan akan ada penjelasan dari putra tunggalnya. Dibanding rumah yang terlihat sepi ini, bukankah lebih baik memilih rumah yang sedikit ramai? Siapa tahu pemilik rumah putih ini sedang pergi dan tidak mau diganggu?

"Musik dari rumah itu terlalu keras, aku sedikit curiga mereka tak akan mendengar bunyi bel rumah. Dan sepertinya sedang ada pesta alcohol di rumah itu.—" Shinichi melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah putih itu lalu melanjutkan, "—lagipula sepertinya pemilik rumah ini baru saja kembali, melihat dari jejak sepatu ke arah dalam rumah lebih dalam daripada yang menuju keluar, sudah tertutup oleh salju."

Yukiko hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, walau ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang ada. Kalau memang pemilik rumahnya baru pulang, lalu?

Dan sepertinya kebingungan ini ditangkap oleh mata Shinichi yang kemudian menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan detailnya. "Di kebun rumah ini, tadi sempat kulihat ada bekas kembang api. Masih baru karena masih berasap. Dan tercium bau masakan, ini menandakan bahwa si pemilik rumah berhenti bermain kembang api lalu masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu ini dan kembali masuk karena sudah waktunya makan malam."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan cukup panjang dari Shinichi, Yukiko mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan putranya itu menekan bel rumah putih itu.

Tak lama setelah bel ditekan, pintu depan terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang wanita berambut pendek yang masih menggunakan celemek dan sebuah spatula di tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Shinichi untuk mengetahui maksud kedatangan remaja itu sementara dilihatnya sosok Yukiko tengah melihat sekeliling rumah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Shinichi dan nada kasihan serta khawatir terdengar dari suaranya. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu melebarkan pintu dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, sebelumnya. Boleh kutahu nama kalian?" Tanya wanita itu sebelum Shinichi melangkah masuk. "Wajah kalian sepertinya tak asing."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk ke arah wanita itu, "Shinichi Kudo, detektif. Dan wanita tua—ma, maksudku wanita ini adalah ibuku, Yukiko Kudo." Nyaris saja. Nyaris ia katakan julukan yang bisa membuatnya merasakan simulasi neraka itu.

Wanita tuan rumah itu tampak berpikir, memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menyelidik pada kedua tamu yang datang itu. "Shinichi—ah! Detektif SMA itu, bukan? Kau cukup terkenal di kalangan sini, khususnya para ibu-ibu yang biasa menemaniku mengobrol, mereka mengidolakanmu!" Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh antusias. "Namaku Chikage, Kuroba Chikage."

Yukiko menoleh. Kuroba? Sepertinya nama itu—ah! Mungkinkah—

"t, Toichi! Toichi Kuroba—apa mungkin anda adalah istri dari Toichi Kuroba?" Ucapnya sesaat setelah mendorong Shinichi untuk bergeser dan member ruang untuknya dan menggenggam tangan wanita bernama Chikage itu.

Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut, namun tetap terlihat tenang. Dengan seulas senyum tipis, ia berkata pada kedua tamu itu untuk masuk dan ikut makan malam bersama. Tanpa memberikan kepastian jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Yukiko.

.

.

.

.

Yukiko menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Shinichi menghelakan napas lega setelah memastikan bahwa mereka sudah menghubungi pihak bengkel posisi mereka saat ini dan pihak bengkel pun berkali-kali terdengar meminta maaf pada Yukiko karena keterlambatan mereka, lebatnya salju yang turun dan karena ini malam tahun baru, para staff pun pulang lebih awal untuk merayakan malam tahun baru bersama sanak saudara mereka.

Tipikal.

Usai mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah diizinkan memakai telpon, Yukiko dan Shinichi diajak berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang, sepertinya, merupakan dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Cukup besar, dengan sebuah meja makan di tengah yang penuh dengan makanan dan—hanya dua?

Shinichi mengelilingkan pandangannya, melihat keanehan di ruangan itu. Instingnya sebagai detektif merasa ada kejanggalan di rumah itu. Namun, ya, ia mencoba menghilangkan sikap paranoidnya dan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa tak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi.

Setidaknya ia bukanlah Kogoro Mouri, atau yang biasa disapa 'Kogoro Tidur', yang selalu membawa bencana di mana pun ia berada. Kehadiran pria itu, memancing datangnya kasus. Itu yang dikatakan Inspektur Megure akhir-akhir ini saat kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat makan siang.

Menoleh, Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat 2 kursi yang terposisikan seperti sudah diduduki dan orang yang mendudukinya sedang tidak mendudukinya. Mungkin salah satunya adalah tempat duduk wanita bernama Chikage ini? Tapi, tidak. Dilihat dari posisi alat makan yang masih tersusun rapih dan terlihat seperti belum tersentuh—

_ARGH!_ Shinichi menggeleng cepat, mencoba menghapus kembali—atau setidaknya, untuk sesaat melupakan—hal-hal yang hanya membuatnya semakin bersikap paranoid. Sesekali merasa waspada mungkin boleh, tapi jika ia terus begini… yak! Lupakan!

"Apa yang lain sedang keluar?" Tanya Yukiko sambil menarik satu kursi dan duduk, pandangan matanya melihat berkeliling namun semuanya terlihat sedikit sepi. Wanita itu menangkap ekspresi kesal dari putranya namun hanya bisa membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah bingung.

Chikage tersenyum saat menyajikan sup dari dalam panci ke dalam dua mangkuk berbeda, wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu meletakan dua mangkuk itu di meja makan, tepat di hadapan Shinichi dan Yukiko. "Putraku pergi untuk mengantar makanan ke rumah kenalanku tak jauh dari sini bersama temannya. Dan ya, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan putraku."

Yukiko mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika asap yang mengepul dari permukaan mangkuk sup menyentuh wajahnya, memberikan sensasi hangat di tengah cuaca dingin. Wanita itu sekilas menoleh ke arah putranya yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin pada Chikage untuk menyalahkan tv yang ada di ruangan itu.

Begitu mendengar kata 'ya' dari wanita bernama Chikage, Shinichi dengan segera menyalahkan tv dan memindahkan channelnya untuk mencari berita malam. Remaja itu hanya diam melihat selintas ucapan dari reporter acara dan kembali mematikannya.

_Permata itu palsu?_ Batin Shinichi saat kembali duduk di tempatnya, berusaha memproses kembali ingatannya tentang ucapan si reporter. 'Begitu Kid terlihat memegang permata itu, bunyi ledakan keras terjadi', kurang lebih itulah yang dikatakan si reporter tv.

Inikah sebabnya polisi hanya diperintahkan untuk berjaga di luar ruangan? Agar Kid bisa leluasa masuk dan mengambil permata itu lalu meledakannya? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Hanya untuk menangkap pencuri seperti itu, hingga meledakan satu ruangan? Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit milik—Hah! Sudahlah, semua itu sudah berlalu dan bukan urusannya.

Melepaskan topi rajutan yang dikenakannya, Shinichi meletakan topi itu di atas meja. Ada yang bilang, tak sopan memakai topi saat makan dan semacamnya. Ya, ucapan seorang yang berusia lanjut ketika ia terlibat sebuah kasus pembunuhan di ruang makan.

"Hee? Shinichi-kun, kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan putraku." Chikage dengan mata berbinarnya menatap tak percaya ke arah Shinichi yang membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Wanita itu tertawa pelan, "Sewaktu melihatmu di tv, aku sedikit tak percaya. Tapi, begitu kulihat lagi—" Chikage menghentikan pembicaraannya sesaat begitu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan suara pria terdengar dari sana, "—ah, sepertinya ia datang."

Wanita itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan riang menyambut kedatangan seseorang ini.

Dari tempatnya, Shinichi bisa mendengar suara Chikage yang terus mendesak anaknya agar cepat-cepat menemui tamu yang baru saja datang dan diselingi dengan suara menggerutu cukup keras dari seorang yang diperkirakan seusia dengannya. Remaja berambut hitam ini tertawa pelan saat menyadari kondisi seperti ini tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dan ibunya, selalu dipaksa mengikuti keinginan sang ibu dan hanya punya kesempatan untuk mengeluh. Keluhan itu pun tak berarti banyak jika berakhir dengan 'ia harus mengikuti kemauan sang ibu'.

Dan suara seseorang ini, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang untuk sesaat membuatnya lupa namun ia merasa ingat—suara…? Suara—YA! SUARA!

"Suaranya mirip dengan suaramu, Shin-chan. Hanya saja terdengar lebih ceria dan tidak terdengar suram." Gumam Yukiko pelan, namun cukup keras agar bisa terdengar oleh Shinichi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. _Heh, terdengar suram, eh? _Batin Shinichi dengan tatapan datar ke arah ibunya.

"Shinichi-kun, ini putraku yang kuceritakan padamu, Kaito."

.

.

.

.

Dulu sekali, Shinichi kecil pernah bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya, apakah ia punya saudara atau tidak. Namun kedua orang tuanya, terutama ibunya, hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ini dan berkata 'Shin-chan satu-satunya anakku yang kumiliki~'. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah bertanya lagi karena memang ia merasa tak mungkin ia punya saudara seusianya. Bagaimana pun cara berpikirnya, tetap tak mungkin.

Lalu pernah sekali, ia mendengar cerita dari ayahnya tentang kenalannya yang memiliki anak kembar, namun karena suatu hal keduanya hidup terpisah tanpa mengetahui keberadaan saudara kembarnya. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir, apa mungkin kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir sebagai anak kembar? Dan, ya. Pertanyaan itu segera ia hapuskan dari pikiranya mengingat—entahlah, kemungkinan dirinya terlahir kembar seperti sama sekali tak ada. Ia yakin bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal pasangan Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo.

Dan waktu pun berlalu.

Ia sama sekali tak pernah mengungkit masalah itu dan hidup sebagaimana adanya. Anak tunggal, tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah sementara kedua orangtuanya tinggal di luar negeri, dan dikenal sebagai seorang detektif muda yang cukup tersohor akhir-akhir ini.

Dan hingga akhirnya ia berada di sana, di sebuah ruang makan di kediaman Kuroba, dalam keadaan berdiri mematung dan kedua mata membelalak menatap pantulan dirinya. Pantulan.

Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah atau saat berjalan di sebuah shopping mall atau—apa cermin masa kini memiliki kemampuan mengubah gaya rambut? Karena Shinichi sangat yakin bahwa ia selalu memastikan rambutnya dalam keadaan rapih saat keluar rumah, sedangkan di sana, di hadapannya yang berdiri adalah remaja—yang bisa dibilang seperti kopian dirinya—dengan rambut hitam yang cukup berantakan.

_Well_, mungkin untuk sementara, bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka hanya 2 individu yang kebetulan terlahir di dunia yang sama dengan beberapa kemiripan. Ya, _hanya_ itu.

Menundukan kepalanya, Shinichi yang masih sedikit terkejut mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dan memberi salam, "Kudo Shinichi, detektif."

"t, tan,tantei—Ahem, Ah! Aku pernah dengar, detektif SMA yang sering muncul di tv itu, 'kan? Nakamori-keibu juga per—" SIAL! Kaito menggigit bibirnya sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Kenapa harus kuungkit-ungkit nama pria tua itu, bagaimana kalau nanti — tunggu! Yang lebih penting, kenapa orang ini ada di rumahku! Batin Kaito setengah merutuk dalam hatinya.

Dilihatnya sang detektif muda kini menatap bingung ke arahnya, "Nakamori-keibu?"

"Ah, kau benar! Setiap berkunjung ke sini, Nakamori-keibu selalu menyebut namamu, Shinichi-kun. Ia tinggal tak jauh dari sini, beliau punya seorang putri dan putrinya adalah teman bermain putraku." Chikage dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya tertawa pelan, "Mereka berdua sudah kuundang untuk makan malam bersama, tapi sayang sekali mereka tak bisa datang."

Kaito mengangkat bahunya, "Ia sibuk karena malam ini Kaito KID muncul, 'kan?," Remaja itu dengan seringai di wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shinichi dan memberi tanda hormat dengan menunduk, "Kuroba Kaito siap melayani, _Sir_~"

.

.

.

.

Kaito Kuroba sekali lagi menatap punggung Shinichi dengan raut kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Sekitar 1.5 jam sudah berlalu sejak ia kembali dari misinya untuk mencuri sebuah permata, lari dari kejaran Nakamori-keibu dan pengikut-pengikutnya, serta berhasil selamat sampai di rumah untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa ada _tamu_ di rumahnya.

Bukannya ia tak terbiasa dengan tamu di rumahnya, hanya saja di tengah dinginnya malam dan badai salju yang lebatnya mampu membuat jaket hitamnya tertutup salju ini — ditambah kenyataan bahwa ini adalah malam tahun baru — sedikit aneh bagi tamu untuk datang berkunjung.

Apalagi jika tamunya… seperti _itu_.

Ia cukup terkejut saat ibunya menyambut kedatangannya dengan tawa riang dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa ada tamu sedang berkunjung karena mobilnya mogok, dan menyeretnya ke arah ruang makan. Disana, dengan keterkejutan yang tak kalah hebatnya, ia membelalakan matanya menatap Shinichi Kudo, detektif muda yang beberapa kali menggagalkan aksinya.

"Kaito, kenapa melamun? Cepat ambilkan selimut tambahan!" Chikage, ibunya, berujar dari dalam ruang makan.

Menoleh, Kaito dengan sedikit canggung menjawab, "Ah, y, ya." , dan mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat di mana ibunya menyimpan selimut dan bantal tambahan. Rumahnya mungkin memang tak punya kamar untuk tamu, namun memiliki cukup cadangan selimut dan bantal jika dibutuhkan.

Mengambil 2 buah selimut dan beberapa bantal tambahan, Kaito kembali menemukan dirinya melamun menatap lemari di mana selimut dan bantal itu disimpan.

Sejauh ini, yang ia tahu adalah Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA itu, datang bersama ibunya karena mobil mereka mogok dan bengkel mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan membawa mobil mereka saat badai salju sedikit reda. Lalu ia pulang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kaito Kuroba dan makan malam di satu meja bersama, bersama detektif yang selalu berusaha menggagalkan rencananya dan dengan kecerdasannya ingin menangkapnya, menangkap Kaito KID yang merupakan dirinya.

_Demi tuhan!_ Apakah ini karma karena mencoba mengerjai Aoko saat gadis itu sedang berdoa di sebuah kuil? Apakah ini semacam reality show? Apakah ia sedang dikerjai oleh ibunya? Atau oleh Jii-chan? Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah arwah mendiang ayahnya? Atau—argh! Terlalu banyak kata 'atau' muncul dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin untuk sesaat ia harus mendinginkan kepala dan mencoba mengikuti alur yang ada. Sebisa mungkin tak usah terlihat mencurigakan dan bertingkah aneh, mengingat detektif SMA bernama Shinichi itu—setelah bertemu beberapa kali saat _pertarungan_ mereka—sedikit memiliki mata elang dan sedikit mudah curiga oleh lingkungan sekelilingnya. _Paranoid_, tepatnya.

Kaito menghela napas pelan lalu mengatur eksprei wajahnya agar tak terlihat mencurigakan, hey! Selama ini ia berhasil menutupi identitasnya sebagai KID dihadapan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan lingkungan sekitarnya, 'kan? Kenapa terdengar jadi sangat repot?

"Permata itu palsu, eh?" Kaito menggumam saat kembali turun dan melihat Shinichi tengah duduk dengan pandangan tertuju lurus pada layar tv. Dengan satu tangan, ia mengoper bantal dan selimut tambahan untuk detektif di sampingnya dan ikut duduk untuk menyaksikan seornag reporter wanita menceritakan kronologi saat di TKP malam itu.

"Ya, balasan karena mengganggu waktu berkumpul di malam tahun baru." Ujar Shinichi pelan saat layar tv menunjukan rekaman di mana KID berhasil mencuri permata itu dan ledakan keras terjadi.

_Whoa, komentar yang pedas… _

Shinichi dengan satu tangan menekan tombol pada remote tv, mematikan tv itu dan bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Tak keberatan kalau kunyalakan lagi, 'kan?" Kaito bertanya seraya meraih remote tv dan kembali menyalakan tv yang dimaksud, tangannya dengan cepat bergerak untuk memindahkan channel dan berhenti di sebuah channel. Drama?

"Sekedar informasi, aku tak begitu suka menonton tv saat ibuku memaksaku menemaninya menonton drama ini dan berakhir… _Seperti ini_." Kaito menjelaskan dengan cepat saat melihat remaja di sampingnya mengangkat alisnya melihat layar tv yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "Sesekali tak ada salahnya." Gumamnya pelan.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, masih sedikit tak mengerti mengapa remaja di sampingnya mau menjelaskan sesuatu yang—yang tak begitu menarik minatnya. Walaupun baginya, untuk anak seusianya yang bergender 'laki-laki', sedikit aneh untuk menonton drama tengah malam yang bertemakan percintaan dua insan manusia itu. Ini tidak berarti bahwa ia ingin tahu mengapa remaja di sampingnya ini mau menonton acara itu, sama sekali tidak.

"_Ekoda High_." Shinichi menggumam pelan dan mendapatkan respon Kaito yang menoleh. "Kelas 3?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya kembali terfokus pada layar tv. "Begitu libur musim dingin selesai, mungkin para guru dengan senang hati akan memberikan tumpukan test dan 'Kaa-san akan melarangku main keluar."

"Sudah memutuskan akan meneruskan untuk studi apa?"

Kaito mengangkat bahunya, "Sempat berpikir untuk ikut sekolah pesulap, tapi sepertinya itu bisa kulakukan sendiri di rumah. Mungkin teknik kimia?"

"Sekolah pesulap? Kau suka melakukan trik sulap?"

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinichi sesaat sebelum seringai di wajahnya melebar. Satu tangannya terulur ke depan wajah Shinichi untuk menunjukan pada remaja di sampingnya bahwa tangannya kosong. Kaito membalik telapak tangannya hingga menghadap ke atas dan dalam dengan gerakan cepat ia menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan satu pack kartu di atas telapak tangannya. "Hmm, terlalu klasik?" Gumamnya pelan lalu mengulangi aksinya untuk memunculkan sebuah mug berisi coklat panas, "_Hot chocolate_?"

Menggeleng pelan, Shinichi berniat mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat Kaito menarik tangannya dan memunculkan mug lain dengan aroma kopi yang cukup pekat. "Lumayan." Pujinya singkat lalu melingkarkan tangannya di badan mug dan mencium aroma pekat cairan hitam dalam mug itu, asap putih mengepul dan menyentuh permukaan hidungnya.

"Kau sendiri ? Berniat meneruskan studi? Atau meneruskan karirmu?" Kaito berujar setelah menyesap coklat panas dari mugnya. Ah~ Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan segelas coklat panas di udara dingin.

"Entahlah, mungkin kedokteran? Kupikir ilmu kedokteran bisa kupakai saat menyelesaikan kasus, tapi kriminologi tak terdengar buruk."

Dan dengan itu pembicaraan di antara keduanya terus berlanjut. Ini di luar dugaan Kaito, sejauh yang ia tahu sejak kepulangan detektif SMA dari timur ini dan sepanjang pengalamannya berhadapan langsung dengan detektif ini, keduanya memiliki faham dan cara berpikir yang berbeda. Kurang lebih tak jauh berbeda dengan perbedaan yang ada antara dirinya dan detektif bernama Hakuba itu.

Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan lancar. Itulah yang Kaito pikirkan dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa detektif muda itu tahu rahasianya, bahwa ia dan pencuri yang secara internasional sedang diburu adalah individu yang sama. Cukup melegakan.

Topik terakhir yang mereka bicarakan adalah rencana keduanya untuk bermain ski di sebuah arena ski akhir pekan ini sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur.

Kaito, untuk pertama kalinya, menemukan fakta bahwa detektif muda ini memiliki satu sisi baik, yakni, 'bisa diajak mengobrol santai' diluar keseriusan dan sikap dinginnya saat bertemu kasus, terutama saat mereka berdua berhadapan.

Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Dan perlu diberitahukan bahwa penulis berencana meng-update cerita ini setiap minggunya jika tidak berhalangan. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. : )


	2. Case 2: Snow Sculpture Contest

Seperti yang sudah penulis janjikan, update akan dilakukan seminggu sekali. Dan inilah chapter untuk minggu ini.

Sejauh ini, penulis belum bisa memastikan pada hari apa saja akan meng-update cerita, namun jangan khawatir beberapa chapter ke depan sudah tersusun rapih dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk di publish.

Dan terima kasih banyak atas review yang sudah diberikan di chapter sebelumnya, semoga chapter ini pun dapat menghibur kalian. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. XD

**Disclaimer**: D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Beberapa kalimat/quote dan objek dalam fanfic ini pun bukan milik penulis, penulis hanya kebetulan menemukannya di mesin pencari Google dan memakainya.

* * *

.

.

**Case 2: _Snow Sculpture Contest_**

**"Even in winter an isolated patch of snow has a special quality.**"

**~Andy Goldsworthy**

.

.

"Ohayou, Kaasan! Yukiko-ba—neechan~" Kaito dengan senyum di wajahnya memasuki ruang makan di mana ibunya dan Yukiko berada, keduanya tampak sedang asyik mengobrol ketika remaja itu datang dan berhenti sesaat untuk membalas sapaan Kaito.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, Kaito-kun."

Chikage tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Berbeda dengan Shinichi-kun, ya?"

Kaito yang baru mendudukan diri pada salah satu kursi mengelilingkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang merupakan salah satu tamu di rumahnya dan secara kebetulan memiliki wajah yang sama—mirip—dengannya.

"Kalau kau mencari Shin-chan, dia masih tidur di tempat di mana kalian tidur semalam." Yukiko berkata sebelum menyesap teh hangat yang disajikan dan melirik ke arah Kaito yang mulai menyantap sarapan miliknya. "Ternyata memiliki wajah sama tak berarti berkepribadian sama, ya."

Chikage sekali lagi tertawa pelan. Wanita berambut pendek itu kemudian berdiri, mengeluarkan mesin pembuat kopi, dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kaito, "Kau bisa bantu kami membangunkan Shinichi, 'kan?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

Disantapnya lauk terakhir yang ada di piringnya sebelum berlarian kecil ke arah ruang keluarga untuk membangunkan sebuah mahluk yang kini terlihat seperti kepompong di antara dedaunan hijau. Pesulap muda itu berjalan mendekat, berdiri menjulang di samping sofa dan siap menarik selimut yang menyelimuti sang detektif—namun, usaha ini dengan cepat digagalkan oleh sang detektif muda. Seolah menempel, selimut itu sama sekali tak bisa ditarik Kaito dari tubuh sang detektif.

Dengan kedua alis bertautan, si pesulap muda mulai mencoba membangunkan sang detektif dengan berbagai cara—yang tentu saja, selalu gagal. Bahkan sang detektif sama sekali tak bergerak saat Kaito mencoba menggelitik perutnya._ Ini gila…_

Siapa yang mengira bahwa seorang detektif dengan kemampuan analisis luar biasa dan selalu awas dalam bertindak adalah seseorang yang—yang tidur layaknya orang mati? Apa pekerjaan sebagai detektif yang mewajibkan ia siaga malam hari adalah penyebabnya? Atau memang pada dasarnya seorang Shinichi Kudo adalah … _tukang tidur_?

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa mulai putus asa membangunkan sosok detektif muda yang kini—hingga saat ini—masih terlelap seolah tak ada waktu baginya untuk tidur di keesokan hari.

"Ah!" Kaito menepuk tangannya dengan kepalan tangan saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan seplastik kembang api serta sebuah pematik di tangannya. Pesulap muda itu mendengus, wajahnya nampak sangat bangga dan puas dengan idenya.

Remaja itu kemudian mengeluarkan isi kembang api yang ada ( dalam satu plastik, berisi 10 kembang api ) dan mulai menyusunnya melingkari sofa yang ditiduri Shinichi. Sambil bersiul, pesulap muda itu berjalan menjauhi lokasi. Ditatapnya pematik api yang tadi diambilnya dari laci meja belajarnya sesaat lalu ia simpan di saku celananya, siapa yang butuh pematik api jika kau bisa menyalakan kembang api itu hanya dengan jentikan jari?

"_Happy New Year, Tantei-kun_~" Gumamnya pelan lalu menjentikan jarinya, menyulut bara api pada masing-masing sumbu kembang api dan membiarkan satu per satu kembang api meledak secara bergantian.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tertawa." Desis Shinichi dari balik mug berisi kopi yang baru saja ia sesap. Detektif itu menatap tajam sosok Kaito yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengabaikan teguran ibunya, yang juga berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sayang sekali tidak kurekam kejadian tadi, Shin-chan." Yukiko menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat tawanya kembali lepas dan mendapat 'tatapan tajam' Shinichi sebagai balasannya.

Detektif muda itu mendengus pelan dan kembali menyesap kopinya. Moodnya selalu membaik jika sudah minum kopi, entah mengapa.

Beruntung begitu ia terbangun karena suara ledakan beruntun 10 kembang api, Yukiko sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah mug berisi kopi panas untuknya. Terlambat beberapa detik saja, mungkin Kaito sudah menjadi sasaran 'amarah' Shinichi.

"Sudahlah, Shin-chan. Daripada kau terus merajuk, lebih baik kau bersiap." Yukiko menepuk pundak Shinichi pelan, "Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang! Benar, 'kan, Chikage?"

Shinichi melirik dari sudutnya, melihat anggukan kepala wanita bernama Chikage itu dan kembali menatap ibunya dengan tatapan datar. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan pulang hari ini? Aku tak membawa baju ganti dan masih ada tugas—_HMPH_!"

"Masih ada beberapa hari sampai liburanmu selesai, Shin-chan~ Ah, Kaito-kun! Boleh kupinjam bajumu untuk anak ini?" Yukiko dengan riang berucap tanpa memperdulikan putranya yang memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapannya. Kaito di sisi lain menganggukan kepalanya dengan satu ibu jari mengacung di udara dan masih tak bisa berhenti menahan tawanya jika mengingat insiden tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi menghelakan napasnya, perlahan dan cukup panjang. Dengan kedua bola mata berwarna birunya ia menatap perubahan warna pada kaca mobil yang memutih akibat hembusan napasnya. Secara berangsur embun putih itu menyebar hingga membentuk bulatan besar.

Menggunakan jari telunjuknya Shinichi mulai menulis di permukaan kaca yang berembun, menorehkan garis demi garis hingga membentuk berbagai macam tulisan. Mulai dari 'Happy New Year', 'Hello', hingga namanya sendiri. Jika dilihatnya seluruh permukaan yang berembun sudah ia tulisi, ia akan menghembuskan napasnya lagi dan menulis dari awal.

Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan, selama perjalanan—yang ibunya katakan akan menjadi momen untuk bersenang-senang—hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Detektif muda itu sangat menyayangkan dirinya tak membawa satu atau dua buku dari rak buku misteri koleksi ayahnya atau setidaknya konsol game yang biasa ia mainkan saat ia masih berwujud anak SD dulu. Dan saat ini kedua tangannya terasa gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk keluar dari sebuah barrier bernama 'rasa bosan'.

"Kita sampai~!" Yukiko dengan suara nyaringnya berkata saat mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki sebuah area parkir dan akhirnya berhenti. Shinichi dengan kedua alis bertautan melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia berada di sebuah area parkir yang memutih akibat timbunan salju. Sebuah papan dapat terbaca dan memberikan petunjuk pada detektif muda itu bahwa ia tengah berada di wilayah tanah pemakaman.

Detektif muda itu menatap bingung ibunya dan hanya mendapat seulas senyuman sebagai jawaban.

"Tenang saja, Shinichi-kun. Ini tak akan lama." Chikage yang baru saja turun dari bangku penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi tersenyum ke arahnya, sebuah buket bunga terlihat berada dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu lalu berjalan memimpin di depan, diikuti Yukiko lalu Kaito dan dirinya yang berjalan sejajar menuju sebuah lokasi di mana sebuah batu nisan berdiri dengan kokohnya, menampakan sebuah nama yang terukir. Kuroba Toichi.

Shinichi berdiri diam beberapa langkah di belakang saat Kaito mulai membantu ibunya untuk menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi batu nisan milik kepala keluarga Kuroba itu. Begitu selesai, dilihatnya Chikage mulai berjongkok untuk membakar dupa dan meletakan buket bunga di atas undakan pada badan batu nisan.

Berjongkok, Shinichi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan ikut berdoa bersama ketiga orang yang hadir di sana. Ia mungkin tak pernah bertemu langsung dan berbincang dengan kepala keluarga Kuroba itu, namun setelah mendengar obrolan ibunya dan Chikage-san—dan setelah mengetahui bahwa selain pernah menjadi guru ibunya, ternyata Toichi Kuroba adalah teman dekat ayahnya—ia merasa bahwa kepala keluarga Kuroba itu adalah bagian penting keluarganya.

Begitu selesai, detektif SMA itu melirik ke arah kanan bahunya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sosok Kaito masih dengan kedua mata menutup, kedua tangan menempel dan tampak serius berdoa.

Ia mungkin bukan seorang psikolog maupun peramal, namun dengan melihat sosok di sampingnya itu ia bisa tahu bahwa ada sebuah kerinduan dalam diri pemuda di sampingnya. Dan sebersit kesedihan serta—marah?

"Jadi," Chikage meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya dengan wajah ceria. "Apa kalian siap bersenang-senang?"

Shinichi baru saja akan menjawab saat ia teringat kembali dengan ekspresi Kaito yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam ingatannya, remaja itu menoleh untuk kembali memastikan namun tak lagi bisa ia tangkap ekspresi itu. Kaito sudah berdiri dari posisinya, dengan seringai lebar yang menampakan gigi putihnya pemuda itu menjawab, "Tentu!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Shinichi menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi ke udara, "—saat mereka bilang bersenang-senang, yang mereka maksudkan adalah…. _Ini_?"

Kaito mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari segumpal salju yang ia pegang ke arah detektif yang kini mendudukan diri di sebuah batu besar. "Hei! Menurutku ini menyenangkan! Ayo! Jangan malas, tuan detektif!"

Shinichi menggerutu pelan sebelum kembali berjongkok dan mengambil segumpal salju. Kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati bergerak mengikuti liuk patung salju yang tengah dibuatnya dan menambal bagian-bagian yang dirasa memerlukan.

Patung salju.

Betapa terkejutnya sang detektif dari timur ketika mobil yang dikendarai ibunya melaju ke sebuah lapangan luas dengan sebuah banner besar bertuliskan 'Lomba Membuat Patung dari Salju' pada pintu masuknya. Ia sama sekali tak mengira, bahwa mengikuti lomba membuat patung salju menjadi salah satu dari sekian kegiatan 'menyenangkan' yang dianjurkan oleh dua ibu rumah tangga itu.

Dua wanita itu hanya tertawa lalu mendorong Shinichi dan Kaito menuju arena, sementara dua wanita itu lalu menghilang dari pandangan.  
"Lalu, apa hadiahnya?" Shinichi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Tak mungkin mereka memaksa kita mengikuti ini tanpa hadiah, 'kan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya sebuah medali dan sejumlah uang—Ah! Shinichi hati-hati dengan bagian itu!"

Shinichi mendongak saat Kaito mengingatkan lalu kembali menunduk menatap 'wilayah' yang sedang dikerjakannya dan menyadari bahwa ia mulai membuat detail ukiran pada patung itu … rusak. Detektif muda itu menggaruk pipinya lalu menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sebelum kembali meneruskannya.

"Kau hampir saja menghancurkan kaki Patung Liberty-ku." Ujar Kaito dengan nada merajuk. "Aku hampir selesai dengan Menara Eiffel-nya dan siap untuk menjadi pemenang!" Lanjut pemuda itu dengan penuh kebanggaan dalam suaranya.

Shinichi, dengan tatapan datarnya menatap patung yang tengah mereka kerjakan. Lalu menatap banner bertuliskan tema lomba dan kembali menatap patung di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Saat tema diumumkan; _Around The World_, aku berpikir kita akan membuat sebuah bola dunia dengan beberapa Negara sebagai detailnya—atau, mungkin peta dunia—sama sekali tak kukira kau akan membuat … _Ini_."

Kaito menoleh, menatap sang detektif dari bahunya lalu menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari—_ugh! Ya! Menyilaukan…_ "Bagus, bukan? Patung Liberty, Menara Eiffel, Gunung Fuji, dan bola dunia dalam satu patung? Kau boleh maju untuk mengambil medalinya nanti jika kau mau~"

Shinichi tertawa dalam hatinya, secara sarkastik, lalu kembali menatap patung yang dibuatnya. Dari ekor matanya, detektif itu bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung tampak antusian melihat ke arah mereka, sementara peserta lain? Sebagian masih sibuk mengerjakan patung mereka dan sebagian lainnya terlihat menyerah di tengah jalan setelah melihat patung yang dibuat mereka—Kaito tepatnya.

"Shinichi, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Shinichi mendongak, menatap Kaito yang berjinjit untuk menyelesaikan patungnya. "Hm?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku membuat sebuah—tidak—mungkin beberapa balok dari salju? Dan letakan di sekeliling patung ini saat aku selesai nanti?"

"Tentu," Shinichi menggeser posisi duduknya lalu mengambil segumpal salju dari sekelilingnya, "Kau mau apa dengan—Hei, kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang sednag kupikirkan, 'kan?"

Kaito tertawa pelan, menoleh pada detektif itu lalu berkedip, "_Finishing Touch_~ Tak ada larangannya saat peraturan dibacakan~"

"Beritahu aku kapan kau mau melakukannya—" Detektif itu hanya menghela napas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun seulas senyum dengan cepat tertangkap oleh kedua mata Kaito. "—Agar aku punya waktu untuk menjauh dari patung ini."

"_Anoo_…"

Kaito dan Shinichi serentak berhenti mengerjakan apa yang mereka kerjakan saat sebuah suara—sebenarnya beberapa suara, namun terdengar secara bersamaan dan harmonis—mengalun di telinga mereka. Menoleh, keduanya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat 3 anak kecil berdiri sejajar menghadap mereka, raut wajah mereka tampak antusias dan penuh pengharapan.

"Kau Shinichi Kudo, 'kan?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka, yang berdiri di pinggir dengan sweater merah muda dan syal berwarna senada.

"Detektif terkenal dari timur itu." Anak kedua yang berdiri di sisi lain anak pertama kini berbicara. Anak ini terlihat mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan pakaian yang sama dengan anak pertama, hanya berbeda warna.

"Yang suka unjuk gigi dan mengaku sebagai detektif di depan media padahal ia tak lebih dari seorang anak SMA biasa." Gumam anak ketiga, yang berdiri di tengah. Anak itu berkata cukup keras bahkan Kaito yang menggunakan penutup telinga pun bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan anak itu.

Dua anak yang berdiri di sisi anak ketiga ini menoleh cepat dan menatap si anak ketiga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat." Gumam anak itu kemudian. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang detektif."

Dengan alis berdenyut, Shinichi mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada anak ketiga ini, "Maaf saja kalau aku hanya murid SMA biasa, _dik_."

"Jadi, apa benar kau detektif itu?" Dua anak yang lain kembali bertanya, keduanya melangkah maju dan mendekati Shinichi dengan tatapan yang … menyilaukan dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Detektif muda itu menatap bergantian ketiga gadis kecil itu dan menemukan fakta menarik bahwa ketiganya memiliki wajah serupa, _kembar 3._

"B, begitulah," Shinichi melirik ke arah Kaito sesaat dan kembali menatap dua anak di hadapannya ketika dilihatnya Kaito sedang menggodanya dengan tatapan usilnya. Tatapan yang terlihat seolah mengatakan 'Oh-Kau-Memikat-Hati-Gadis-Kecil-Shinichi-Yang-Nakal'—_Che! Tatapan yang menyebalkan…_ "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Boleh kami minta tandatangan? Kalau boleh foto bersama?" Ujar keduanya bersamaan, _lagi_.

Shinichi kembali melirik ke arah Kaito, menatap pesulap muda itu dengan tatapan ragu dan sungkan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia masih harus menyelesaikan patung mereka karena waktunya tinggal—15 menit?

"Seorang wanita tak boleh menerima kata tidak dari seorang pria, Shinichi. Itu namanya mempermalukan harga diri seorang wanita!" Kaito menggerakan satu jarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tampak menggurui sang detektif. "Mau kubantu memotret?"

Salah satu dari tiga anak itu—yang memakai sweater merah muda—berjalan mendekati Kaito dan menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital padanya, menginstruksikan sang pesulap muda untuk menekan tombolnya saat mereka siap berpose. Sementara itu, yang memakai kacamata mendekati Shinichi dan dengan malu-malu menyuruh Shinichi untuk berdiri.

"Namaku Mei." Ujar si gadis berkacamata. "Yang memakai sweater merah muda adalah Mai dan dia adalah Miyu."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah anak bernama Miyu yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dan tersenyum, satu tangannya bergerak seolah menyuruh gadis itu untuk mendekat. "Namamu Miyu, 'kan? Kau pasti anak terakhir, benar?"

Mei dan Mai menatap Shinichi bingung dan sang detektif mengartikan pandangan mereka sebagai pertanyaan 'Darimana-ia-bisa-tahu'. "Mei adalah anak kedua dan anak tertua adalah Mai, benar?" Ujar sang detektif seolah menjawab pertanyaan kedua gadis kecil di dekatnya.

"Hebaatt!"

Gadis bernama Miyu itu menatap tajam ke arah Shinichi. Ia terlihat tak berminat untuk berpose bersama seorang detektif muda yang digilai oleh kedua saudaranya, namun saat Kaito menggendongnya dan menurunkannya tepat di depan Shinichi, gadis itu hanya diam dan terlihat rona merah pada wajahnya.

"K, kurasa tak ada salahnya, berfoto dengan orang sepertimu." Ujarnya dingin pada Shinichi.

Kaito dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya mulai mengaba-abakan pada para tiga gadis kecil itu untuk berpose dan menekan tombolnya saat hitungan ketiga. "Hei! Berposelah se-_natural_ mungkin, kalian bukan sedang berfoto untuk foto pelepasan sekolah, 'kan?" Ujar Kaito setelah melihat hasil fotonya dan melihat wajah kaku ketiga gadis itu.

Di luar dugaan Kaito, begitu mendengar perintah untuk 'berposelah se-_natural_ mungkin', Mei dan Mai langsung merangkul Shinichi dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Sementara Miyu yang semula berdiri di depan Shinichi berlari ke belakang detektif muda itu dan melompat naik ke punggung sang detektif. Kaito pun tersenyum lebar, puas dengan pose yang dilakukan ketiga gadis itu dan menekan tombolnya saat hitungan ketiga ( dan saat hitungan ketiga pula, Miyu mencubit lebar pipi sang detektif ).

"Kakak itu siapa, Shinichi-sama?" Mei dengan satu jari menunjuk ke arah Kaito yang kembali meneruskan patungnya saat Shinichi mulai menandatangani buku milik Mei.

Detektif muda itu membuka mulutnya, siap menjawab saat Mai mendekati Kaito dan berkata dengan lantangnya, "Pasti kekasih Shinichi-sama!"

"Tidak!" Miyu masih dengan nada dinginnya berkata dengan dua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya, "Dia pasti saudara kembarnya."

Mei dan Mai membulatkan mulut mereka mendengar komentar Miyu lalu mengangguk lugu, "Benar juga. Mereka mirip."

"Namanya Kaito, dia anak dari teman ayahku. Kami hanya berteman." Ujar Shinichi ketika selesai menandatangani ketiga buku milik gadis kecil itu. Detektif muda itu tersenyum, _anak-anak yang berbahaya…._

"Terima kasih, Shinichi-sama! Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Shinichi-sama! Kaito-niichan!" Ketiganya melambaikan tangan mereka sambil berlari ketika buku mereka selesai di tanda-tangani dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Sang detektif menghela napas pelan lalu kembali membuat balok dari segumpal salju ketika dirasakannya aura gelap, suram dan negatif dari balik patung yang dibuatnya.

Menoleh, detektif itu terkejut saat melihat Kaito bersembunyi di balik patung, menatapnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang digigitnya.

"A, ada apa…"

"'_Anak teman ayahku, hanya teman_'…." Gumam Kaito dengan nada … merajuk. "Jadi bagi Shinichi, aku ini '_hanya teman_'…"

_Oi, oi…_ "Waktunya tinggal 5 menit, Kaito. Kalau kau tidak cepat medali itu tak akan jadi milikmu."

Kedua bola mata keunguan itu mengerjap sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali sebelum akhirnya dengan panik meneruskan tugas yang belum di selesaikannya. Shinichi hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan yang dialami oleh rekan satu timnya dan meletakan balok terakhir buatannya di depan patung buatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu sejak lonceng tanda waktu berakhir berbunyi. Semua peserta yang ada diperintahkan untuk keluar dari arena dan masuk kembali jika sudah gilirannya untuk mempresentasikan patung buatan mereka.

Kaito dan Shinichi yang berdiri tak jauh dari patung mereka tak berhenti menahan tawa mereka melihat hasil presentasi peserta lain sebelum mereka.

"Hal itu akan terjadi kalau kita memakai idemu, Shinichi." Bisik Kaito pelan saat salah seorang peserta terlihat panik melihat patung karyanya menggelinding. Wanita itu—peserta yang tengah dilanda panik—membuat sebuah bola dunia dengan beberapa Negara sebagai detailnya, cukup besar, kira-kira setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Namun sayang, wanita itu tak memperhatikan arena sekelilingnya yang cukup landai sehingga membuat patung karyanya menggelinding dan menimpa patung milik orang lain—yang kebetulan adalah bentuk peta dunia dengan beberapa menara berdiri tegak untuk menandakan setiap negaranya.

Shinichi terkikik pelan, "Kau benar. Tapi patung itu sama sekali tak terlihat buruk." Satu jari Shinichi menunjuk ke arah sebuah patung berbentuk manusia dengan sebuah bola dunia di kedua telapak tangannya.

Kaito berdecak pelan lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk menepiskan komentar sang detektif, "Tunggulah, beberapa detik lagi kau akan menarik ucapanmu."

Dengan alis terangkat, Shinichi menatap Kaito lalu kembali menatap patung yang dimaksud. Kedua alis Shinichi bertautan dan keningnya berkerut saat melihat patung yang dimaksud mulai bergetar dan bisa ditangkap oleh matanya patung itu perlahan retak hingga akhirnya pecah.

"Benar kataku, 'kan?" Ujar Kaito penuh percaya diri. "Saat peraturan dibacakan, kelompok mereka terdiri atas 4 orang. Tetapi menjelang 30 menit sebelum waktu berakhir mereka hanya bertiga dan tadi kulihat jari patung itu bergerak." Pesulap muda itu tertawa melihat peserta yang mereka maksudkan mulai berteriak kedinginan dan tim penilai terlihat sedang menegur mereka karena kegilaan aksi mereka.

"Oh! Giliran kita~" Kaito berbisik riang saat tim penilai mulai berjalan ke arah mereka, ia menoleh pada Shinichi lalu menatap sang detektif dengan pandangan 'Kau-Mau-Ikut-Melakukan-Presentasi-Atau-Hanya-Diam-Di-Sini-?' dan sang detektif mengibaskan tangannya sebagai jawaban. "Telingaku masih sakit karena kembang apimu tadi pagi." Ujar detektif itu pelan lalu membiarkan Kaito maju untuk mempresentasikan patung mereka.

"Apa keistimewaan patung buatanmu?" Salah seorang tim penilai berkata dengan nada ketus, ia terlihat lelah setelah berkeliling menilai patung-patung yang ada dan tampak tak ada keinginan untuk melihat patung buatan Kaito.

Pesulap itu menggerakan jari telunjuknya, "Sebelum itu, maukah nona cantik ini melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah tim penilai yang tadi berbicara. "Anda hanya perlu menginjak dua dari beberapa balok yang ada dan memastikan bahwa tak ada apa-apa selain salju. Bagaimana?"

Wanita yang merupakan tim penilai itu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap malas ke arah Kaito dan berjalan menuju balok yang di maksud.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, ia menginjak salah satu balok dan menggerusnya dengan sepatu boots karet miliknya. Shinichi meringis saat melihat balok buatannya hancur dan rata dengan salju lainnya.

Berjalan mengelilingi patung tersebut, sang wanita kembali menginjak satu balok dan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh kuinjak satu balok lagi?" Tanyanya penasaran, seolah masih tak percaya bahwa balok-balok itu hanya balok biasa yang terbuat dari salju.

"Tentu~" Kaito mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan melangkah mundur sejauh 5 langkah ke belakang. "_Ladies and gents_!—" Pesulap muda itu berkata dengan lantangnya, seperti dengan sengaja agar semua mata teralihkan padanya. "—bisa kuminta bantuan kalian untuk menghitung mundur?"

Shinichi sekali lagi meringis saat balok ketiga diinjak oleh sang wanita dari tim penilai. _Seharusnya dia bilang jika balok itu akan diinjak…_

Kaito yang masih berdiri di tengah arena mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunggu dengan sabar hingga hitungan ketiga dari para peserta serta penonton lainnya. Begitu para penonton selesai menghitung mundur, dengan cepat Kaito menepuk tangannya sekali dan sebuah kembang api dengan cepat melesat ke udara dan meledak, menampilkan warna-warni cahaya di udara yang membuat beberapa penonton terlihat terpesona.

Selang beberapa detik, kembang api kedua melesat dan hal sama terjadi hingga kembang api terakhir, membuat para penonton serta tim juri tercengang melihat kerlap-kerlip warna-warni di udara.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kaito menggerakan tangannya, menutup bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya saat para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan. Keheningan kembali melanda. "Seperti ada yang kurang." Gumamnya tampak berpikir.

"Nona manis yang di sana," Pesulap itu berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis kecil berusia kurang lebih 6 tahun yang tampak sedikit ketakutan akibat suara ledakan kembang api dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan pandangan dengan gadis itu, "Kira-kira apa yang harus kutampilkan selanjutnya, nona kecil?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir namun akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan wajah cerianya, "Burung elang!"

_Burung elang_ … Shinichi dengan tatapan datarnya menatap patung yang ada di hadapannya, mencoba membayangkan jika burung elang datang dan menghancurkan mahakarya buatannya—dan Kaito—dalam hitungan detik.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak punya burung elang. Tapi tak masalah," Kaito berdiri setelah memberikan sebatang bunga mawar pada gadis kecil itu. Dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri, sang pesulap muda menjentikan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap beberapa ekor burung merpati muncul dari dalam balok salju yang sudah rata dengan salju lainnya. "_Happy New Year!_" Serunya lantang disertai riuh tepuk tangan para penonton.

Shinichi reflek mengalihkan pandangannya, dari Kaito menuju patung-patung salju lainnya, yang mulai terlihat bersinar, menyala dengan berbagai warna seperti pohon natal. Detektif muda itu menghela napas pelan lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bertepuk tangan yang kemudian diikuti oleh penonton lainnya.

Mendengar riuh tepuk tangan, senyum di wajah Kaito semakin lebar dan dengan hormat ia menunduk kepada para penonton.

.

.

.

.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Chikage dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya meletakan secangkir teh hangat di sebuah meja lipat kecil di samping Kaito yang tampak kelaparan setelah seharian bermain. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri Shinichi yang berdiri di dekat alat pemanggang dan menuangkan cairan berwarna hitam pekat ke dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat bersenang-senang." Ujar Chikage pelan, kedua matanya menatap gerak tangan Shinichi yang sibuk membalik daging dan sayuran di atas alat pemangggang. "Kaito benar-benar menepati janjinya akan memenangkan lombanya, eh?"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan mengangguk pelan, ekor matanya menangkap gerak-gerik sang pesulap muda yang tengah berbincang dengan ibunya, ia tampak sedang merayu ibunya dengan buket bunga yang mereka dapat sebagai hadiah perlombaan tadi.

"Kurasa sesekali menonton pertunjukan sulap tak ada salahnya." Ia berujar pelan lalu mengangkat daging yang tampak matang dan meletakannya pada piring kecil miliknya.

Chikage tersenyum lalu mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi di samping Shinichi, detektif muda itu tampak tak ingin duduk dan masih menaruh perhatian pada alat pemanggang di hadapannya.

"Kudengar kau mau meneruskan studimu, tak berminat untuk terus menjadi detektif?" Chikage membuka topik setelah menyesap kopi miliknya. Pandangan wanita itu kini tertuju pada sosok putranya yang masih sibuk menunjukan trik-trik sulap pada Yukiko.

"Selingan," Shinichi menggerakan tangannya untuk membalik sayuran yang sedang dipanggangnya, "Kupikir aku harus mencari pekerjaan tetap, karena menjadi detektif tak selalu menghasilkan uang. Bagaimana pun pendidikan formal tetap menjadi nomor satu."

Chikage mengangguk pelan. "Pilihan tepat. Kriminologi?"

"Mungkin. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan antara 2 pilihan."

"Pilihan lainnya?"

"Kedokteran," Detektif muda itu menyesap kopinya sebelum meneruskan, "Kupikir dengan ilmu kedokteran, tidak hanya menemukan pelaku pembunuhnya, tapi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong korban. Setidaknya dengan begitu korban tak perlu meninggal tanpa perjuangan, 'kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar. Dan dengan ilmu kedokteran, kau semakin familiar dengan obat-obatan dan tubuh manusia. Jalan pikirmu hebat, Shinichi-kun."

Detektif muda itu tersenyum, rona merah terlihat menghiasi tulang pipinya.

"Anak itu bilang ingin terus menjadi pesulap seperti ayahnya," Wanita itu meletakan cangkir kopinya, memeluk lengannya yang terbalut oleh jaket tebal, "Tapi ia tak mau meneruskan studinya ke sekolah khusus pesulap. Ia memilih teknik kimia dan sepertinya itu sudah keputusan terakhirnya."

Shinichi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu lalu mengangguk pelan saat mengingat percakapan antara keduanya sehari sebelumnya. "Semoga saja ia tak melakukan hal aneh ketika mencampur bahan kimia…"

"Ah, tentang itu—" Chikage menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Shinichi, "—aku sedikit ragu. Apa ia pernah menceritakannya padamu? Ia sering menggunakan bahan kimia dalam triknya dan beberapa kali ia gunakan untuk mengerjai teman-temannya. Ia bahkan menggunakannya untuk mengerjai wali kelasnya beberapa kali dan juga Aoko-chan."

"Aoko-chan?" Shinichi merasakan satu alisnya terangkat mendengar nama yang disebut wanita itu, "Putri dari Nakamori-keibu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebelum bersandar pada punggung kursi, "Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama dan kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan hingga saat ini mereka sekelas. Dan sejak suamiku mengajarkan Kaito trik sulap, anak itu selalu menggoda Aoko-chan dengan berbagai trik yang membuat gadis itu marah. Tapi sepertinya anak itu menikmatinya."

"Dan tidak tampak penyesalan di wajahnya." Gumam Shinichi mengomentari ucapan wanita itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ah! Benar juga! Kalian sama-sama kelas 3, 'kan? Sesekali mainlah ke rumah untuk belajar bersama, akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Shinichi-kun. Atau jika kau mau, bisa kusuruh anakku untuk membawa makanan ke rumahmu. Kudengar kau tinggal sendiri, benar?"

Sebelum sempat Shinichi menjawab, Kaito dan Yukiko menghampiri keduanya untuk mengajak mereka ikut serta dalam rencana yang telah dibuat sang pesulap muda itu.

Dalam hatinya, Shinichi menebak rencana ini akan menggunakan berbagai jenis kembang api lagi dan hal ini membuatnya semakin waspada dengan mempersiapkan sepasang earphone di saku jaketnya. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, itu kata pepatah.

"Hei, Shin-chan~"

"Hm?"

Yukiko mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati putranya, merangkul putranya dan menariknya mendekat, wanita itu dengan wajah serius berbisik di telinga putranya, "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku pergi bersamamu tanpa ada kasus pembunuhan, apa itu pertanda baik?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun dan dikarenakan FFn sedikit 'mengubah' format penulisan yang sudah penulis lakukan, penulis meminta bantuan kepada pembaca untuk mengingatkan jika terjadi kesalahan. Baik format, typo maupun grammar, mungkin?

Sampai jumpa minggu depan. ; )


	3. Case 3: Joker Cards

Penulis baru menyadari bahwa update yang penulis lakukan secara kebetulan selang 5 hari. Mungkin update berikutnya akan tiba 5 hari setelah chapter ini muncul? ; )

Oh, izinkan penulis mengucapkan terima kasih pada _primoism, Ryezma Kudo aka Yure, Hotaru Jaegerjaquez, FITRIA, Yamazaki Yako, Shirawashi-me No Akuma, YuraKudoKiddo, Choi Hye Ant6855, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera_yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir, membaca, dan mereview fanfic ini. Review kalian, selain menghibur penulis, juga memotivasi penulis untuk terus update, lho. : )

**Disclaimer**: D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.

**Case 3: _Joker Cards_**

**"Joker is placed in the same pack as the other cards, but he doesn't belong there. Therefore, he can be removed without anybody missing him."**

**~Jostein Gaarder, _ The Solitaire Mystery _**

.

.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang jatuh cinta."

Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya dan menelaah apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya saat sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

Mendongak, dilihatnya sosok Ai Haibara, yang dengan tenangnya, mencampur dua buah cairan berbeda ke dalam sebuah _glass beaker_. Gadis berambut coklat itu melirik sekilas ke arah Shinichi sebelum akhirnya melempar sebuah bungkusan yang berhasil ditangkap Shinichi hanya dengan satu tangan. Dengan alis bertautan Shinichi membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sekotak sandwich di dalamnya, remaja itu tersenyum puas lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Ya, awal semester baru sudah dimulai. Dan itu artinya Shinichi Kudo harus kembali dalam aktifitas, kesibukannya, sebagai siswa SMA. Ia mungkin seorang detektif SMA yang cukup terkenal, baik dikalangan anak-anak, remaja hingga orang dewasa, namun di luar itu semua ia hanyalah seorang pelajar yang akan dihadapkan pada ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas.

Setahun ini akan sangat sibuk, itulah yang terus Shinichi gumamkan saat ingat bahwa ia harus mengejar ketinggalan selama hampir 2 tahun tak sekolah dan, terima kasih kepada kedua orang tuanya, ia harus berhadapan dengan setumpuk tugas serta _make-up test_. Beruntung ia, secara diam-diam, sering meminjam buku milik Ran dan mempelajarinya selama ia berada dalam wujud Conan. Hal ini sedikit membantunya untuk beradaptasi dengan materi pelajaran hingga tak perlu ikut kelas tambahan setiap pulang sekolah dan selama liburan.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" Remaja itu bertanya, kembali melihat Haibara mencampurkan cairan dengan warna berbeda ke dalam _glass beaker_ yang mulai berubah warna karena campuran pertama. "Dimana Profesor?"

Haibara tak langsung menjawabnya. Gadis itu mengangkat _glass beaker_ yang ada dengan satu tangan dan melihat ke dasar glass beaker, menelitinya sesaat lalu meletakannya kembali, dan mulai menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas. "Jika kukatakan ini adalah percobaan pembuatan obat _anti-aging_, apa kau mau mencalonkan diri menjadi kelinci percobaan? Dan Profesor sedang membetulkan kran air di dapur."

_Obat anti-aging…_

Shinichi hanya menggeleng pelan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Terakhir kali ia dijadikan kelinci percobaan adalah saat Ai Haibara berhasil menciptakan obat penawar racun APTX 4869 yang membuatnya merasakan sakit pada setiap organ tubuhnya ( Haibara dengan senang hati menembakan peluru bius agar ia bisa tenang dan istirahat ) untuk bisa kembali pada wujud asalnya, Shinichi Kudo.

Sejak saat itu, Shinichi berprinsip tak akan mau mencoba apapun yang diciptakan gadis ilmuwan di hadapannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kudo-kun."

Menopang dagunya pada satu tangan, Shinichi menoleh, "hm? Pertanyaan?"

"Apakah kau sedang terkena sindrom jatuh cinta, karena melihat gelagatmu, kau seperti pria bodoh yang terkena panah cinta."

Shinichi baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat Haibara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "atau kau rindu menjadi Conan Edogawa?"

Shinichi tak menjawab. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menenggak tetesan terakhir dari mug yang berisi kopi dan meraih tas sekolahnya, siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan tentu saja, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari _tetangga_nya itu.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau tidak siap-siap, kau bisa terlambat, Haibara!" Ucapnya pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Gadis itu menyusulnya tak lama setelah menyimpan kembali semua peralatan yang ia gunakan dan meraih tas sekolah berwarna merahnya. Semenarik apapun mencampur bahan kimia, menambah setahun masa SDnya karena terlalu banyak absen bukanlah pilihan alternatif yang baik.

"Terima kasih."

Haibara mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah siswa SMA yang bergumam pelan dengan wajah sedikit memerah di sampingnya.

"Untuk penawarnya," lanjut detektif itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak Haibara tanyakan, "hm,— " Shinichi dengan telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya canggung, "—Sayang sekali kau hanya membuat 1, mungkin kalau kau buat lebih kau bisa, bisa kembali ke wujud asalmu juga."

Haibara menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sebelum menjawab, "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _Meitantei-kun_. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku sama sekali tak berencana kembali ke wujud asalku. Walau kau sudah memastikan Organisasi itu sudah bersih, aku sejak awal memang tak berencana untuk meminumnya," gadis itu melanjutkan, "aku cukup puas dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dan mungkin jika aku kembali aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang karena banyak perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang pengobatan yang akan mengejarku."

Shinichi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya, "untuk ukuran _anak kecil_, kau termasuk dalam kategori '_terlalu percaya diri'_, huh?"

"Sebut kata itu lagi, akan kupastikan obat ciptaanku berikutnya akan lebih menyenangkan," ujar gadis itu dengan nada dingin dan penekanan pada kata 'menyenangkan'. _Wanita ini menyeramkan…_

"Lagipula," sesaat, Shinichi bisa melihat pergantian raut wajah pada gadis kecil sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "melihat reaksi obat itu padamu, sepertinya keinginanku untuk meminumnya semakin kecil."

_Jadi, dia benar-benar menganggapku kelinci percobaan… _Batin Shinichi dalam hati dan menarik kembali rasa khawatir yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat raut wajah Haibara.

Dan keduanya berhenti membicarakan topik ini saat siluet beberapa anak-anak dan dua orang dewasa terlihat di persimpangan jalan. Melambaikan tangan ke arah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan Shinichi menutupi mulutnya agar tak menguap lebar di tengah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Setelah hampir setengah jam mendengarkan sang guru berbicara di dalam kelas, rasanya matanya mulai tak kuat lagi untuk memperhatikan dan rasanya seperti ingin menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu menempelkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya hingga jam pulang sekolah nanti. Sialnya, ia tak bisa melakukannya dan jam pulang sekolah masih—masih sangat lama.

Menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mencatat apapun yang dibicarakan oleh sang guru sebelum ia gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Di saat seperti ini biasanya ia bisa melihat Haibara yang tertidur lelap dengan sebuah buku sebagai kamuflase. Genta pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, namun tanpa alat kamuflase dan hebatnya ia belum pernah ditegur oleh guru karena tertangkap basah tidur di kelas. Sementara itu, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko pasti sedang mencatat sesuatu pada buku mereka, entah apa yang mereka catat, namun pernah sekali _Conan _menangkap basah Mitsuhiko tengah mencoret-coret bukunya dengan gambar dan sebuah tulisan cukup besar yang bertuliskan 'Rencana Masa Depan'.

Kurang lebih itulah yang akan ia lihat dan alami jika ia masih berada dalam sosok kecil itu, sosok Edogawa Conan, siswa SD yang merupakan _freeloader_ kediaman kantor Agensi Detektif Kogoro Mouri.

Namun sosok itu sudah tak ada.

Bersamaan dengan diciptakannya obat penawar APTX 4869, sosok Edogawa Conan pun terkubur dalam ingatannya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Conan pun sudah mengatakan pada semua orang yang pernah ia temui, mungkin hampir semua, bahwa ia akan pergi dan tak akan kembali tepat sehari sebelum ia menemui Haibara di kediaman Profesor Agasa untuk menerima obat penawar racun itu.

Awalnya ia merasa cukup lega, senang, dan mungkin bahagia karena akhirnya bisa kembali ke wujud asalnya. Ini adalah impiannya saat masih menjadi Conan dan impian itu seolah menjadi kenyataan saat Haibara menelponnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Kogoro dan Ran ke sebuah vila di pegunungan bersalju. Ia ingat sekali bahwa hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat mendengar kabar ini adalah berteriak menyerukan kegembiraannya dan sempat lupa untuk menidurkan Kogoro dengan peluru bius di jam tangannya. Begitu pulang ia segera menghubungi orangtuanya tentang kabar ini.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, bahkan pesta perpisahan dadakan yang diadakan oleh Ran dan Kogoro setelah ibu dari Conan menelpon pun berjalan lancar. Walaupun terasa berat, namun bagaimana pun caranya ia harus kembali ke wujud aslinya, hal ini terus ia elukan dalam kepalanya hingga akhirnya sebuah pil putih diserahkan Haibara dan ada dalam genggamannya.

_Inikah yang kuinginkan? Mengubur Conan Edogawa dan kembali sebagai Shinichi Kudo?_ Pertanyaan itu sekali lagi menggema dalam pikirannya dan berapa kali pun ia menjawab dengan apa yang menjadi keyakinannya, semuanya semakin terasa salah.

Di satu sisi ia memang sudah lama, sejak ia menemukan fakta bahwa ia mengecil, memimpikan bisa kembali ke wujud asalnya dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa betah, nyaman, dan ingin terus menjadi Conan Edogawa. Ada satu tempat, sudut, dalam hatinya di mana ia ingin dan merindukan sosok Conan.

Segalanya lebih mudah dengan sosok Conan. Mudah dan menyenangkan. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia sangat menikmati masa-masa kehidupannya sebagai Conan, dari sudut pandang itu, segalanya terasa berbeda dalam konotasi yang positif.

"—chi? Shinichi?" Ran dengan satu tangan terayun mencoba menyadarkan Shinichi dari lamunannya, raut wajah gadis itu terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Shinichi yang tak menjawab panggilannya selama hampir 10 menit. "Ini sudah jam istirahat!"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Shinichi menoleh ke samping dan menyadari bahwa kelas cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang berhamburan ke luar kelas. Jadi selama pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ia melamun?

"O, oh. Sudah istirahat rupanya…" Gumamnya pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk pelan, Shinichi mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi sandwich dari tasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja saat Ran meletakan sebuah kopi kaleng di atas mejanya. Mendongak, dari kedua matanya bisa dilihat Ran tersenyum sebelum mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi tepat di seberang meja Shinichi dan Sonoko menyusul tepat di samping Ran.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Ran berkata dari tempatnya, kedua tangannya sibuk membuka plastik sedotan untuk jus kotaknya.

"Begitulah, aku baru kembali dua hari lalu dari perjalanan dan menghabiskan hari terakhir liburan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Hanya sempat tidur 1.5 jam sebelum akhirnya Profesor meledakkan sesuatu di kebun belakang rumahnya."

"Oh! Itu sebabnya kau tak ada saat malam tahun baru? Kau tahu? Permata yang dicuri Kaito KID-sama meledak! Kuharap KID-sama baik-baik saja." Sonoko dengan kedua tangan menempel satu sama lain menatap ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya, "kalau ia terluka, aku rela membolos dan merawatnya hingga sembuh."

Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar gadis berambut coklat itu terus menyerukan kekagumannya pada Kaito KID di malam tahun baru. Ia juga menyebutkan sesuatu seperti 'ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan KID-sama' dan 'KID-sama berbeda dari biasanya', namun mengakhiri keluhannya itu dengan kalimat, 'namun kau tetap mengagumkan, KID-sama!'.

"Tapi," Ran memotong ucapan Sonoko, kedua tangannya melingkari kotak jus yang sudah diminumnya, "sayang sekali, ya. Conan sudah tak tinggal di sini. Padahal kupikir aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Conan, Shinichi. Mungkin kalian bisa bekerja sama agar menangkap KID jadi lebih mudah."

Shinichi bisa merasakannya, genggaman tangannya pada kaleng kopi yang dibelikan Ran untuknya semakin mengencang saat mendengar ucapan Ran. "A, ah. Conan-kun, ya."

"Hoo! Kau benar, Ran! Mereka harus bertemu! Walaupun mungkin akan sangat menyebalkan melihat dua mahluk pecinta Holmes bersatu—aku bertaruh kalian berdua akan menghabiskan seharian penuh hanya untuk berbagi cerita tentang Holmes!" Sonoko dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya mengucapkan dengan nada bangga.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Kau harus melihat mata Conan saat membicarakan Sherlock Holmes, Shinichi. Wajahnya sangat lucu dan terlihat sangat antusias, tak berbeda jauh denganmu."

"Dan kau harus melihat ekspresi bocah itu saat melihat ada kasus pembunuhan, ia akan menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan gaya sok-nya. Kuharap orang tuanya bisa sedikit menyadarkan bocah itu agar tak terlalu fanatik, kasihan kalau ia harus berakhir seperti _ini_."

Sudut bibir Shinichi berkedut saat melihat ibu jari Sonoko menunjuk ke arahnya dan mendengar keturunan Suzuki itu menekan kata 'ini'. _Sonoko no yaro…_

"Aah! Walaupun bocah itu menyebalkan, tapi tanpa dia seperti ada yang kurang. Kuharap ia akan kembali secepatnya, Nona Sonoko butuh asisten!"

_Asisten…_

Menyesap kopi kaleng miliknya, Shinichi berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya di balik kaleng kopi itu dan menggumamkan pelan kalimat, _'Ia tak akan pernah kembali'_ sebelum menghabiskan tetes terakhir kopi dalam kaleng yang dipegangnya.

_'selamanya'_

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Shinichi meletakan pena yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kembali ke atas meja, kedua matanya terfokus pada satu titik di mana seorang gadis seusianya dengan rambut hitam yang terkepang dan bertengger pada dua sisi bahunya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah kacamata berbentuk lingkaran besar dan kini tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya, menampakan deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapih dan mengingatkan detektif muda itu pada iklan pasta gigi yang ia lihat di majalah.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan saat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja di mana keduanya duduk dan mengantarkan pesanan Shinichi, secangkir kopi panas, dan pesanan gadis itu, yakni secangkir _hot chocolate._

"Aku ada urusan dan kebetulan kulihat seorang detektif tengah serius mengerjakan tugas di sebuah kafe dengan 3 cangkir kopi, kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk mampir." Wanita itu berujar lembut dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan detektif favoritku di malam tahun baru sehingga melewatkan aksiku, hm?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar suka menyamar menjadi wanita," ujar Shinichi pelan sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda saat ia menyadari siapa yang ia ajak bicara.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tantei-kun."

"Cerita panjang atau secara garis besar?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sesaat, "secara garis besar? Mungkin?"

"Liburan di rumah kenalan keluargaku dan mengadakan pesta BBQ."

"Versi lengkapnya?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, menatap datar gadis di depannya sebelum menggoreskan kembali mata penanya pada lembaran bukunya, "kami, aku dan ibuku, terjebak di tengah badai salju dan menginap di rumah kenalan keluargaku. Lalu kami menghabiskan sehari penuh untuk ikut lomba membuat patung salju dan mengadakan pesta BBQ di sebuah bukit." Detektif itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis di depannya — yang menganggukan kepala mendengar penjelasannya — sesaat lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa ini hobi barumu? Mengerjakan tugas di sebuah kafe?" Gadis itu bertanya setelah berhasil mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja dan membacanya — membaca tulisan tangan Shinichi yang hampir memenuhi kertas itu, "Tulisan tanganmu buruk sekali, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi menghentikan gerak tangannya, menatap kesal gadis di depannya dengan wajah merona lalu merampas kertas yang dipegang gadis itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya, "aku tak butuh komentar seorang pencuri yang selalu menggunakan mesin tik tentang tulisan tanganku."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan lalu menyesap _hot chocolate_ pesanannya.

Shinichi terdiam untuk memperhatikan gerakan pencuri di depannya lalu kembali menunduk untuk menatap tugasnya. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit takjub dengan kemampuan pencuri di depannya untuk berlaku dan berbicara seperti seorang wanita — bahkan, jika harus dibandingkan dengan seorang Suzuki Sonoko yang bernotabene adalah putri keluarga Suzuki, KID mampu bersikap lebih anggun — dan mengalahkan tingkat ke-_feminine_-an wanita pada umumnya.

"Kudengar permata itu meledak. Apa kau terluka?" Shinichi tanpa menoleh mengutarakan pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya ketika ia mengingat nama Sonoko Suzuki. Ya, gadis yang selalu mengelukan nama Kaito KID itu membuatnya teringat dengan ledakan permata — seperti yang gadis itu lakukan pagi ini, memborbardir telinganya dengan berita 'Permata Curian Kaito KID Meledak!'.

"Mengkhawatirkanku, hm?"

"Suzuki Sonoko? Ya. Dia tak berhenti menceritakannya padaku pagi ini," jawab Shinichi cepat sebelum pencuri itu mengatakan lebih banyak hal aneh. Detik berikutnya detektif itu bisa mendengar gadis di depannya menghela napas pelan.

"Sampaikan padanya, tak ada luka serius. Hanya sedikit lecet karena terjatuh dari _handglider_ku dan mendarat di semak-semak."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, menandakan bahwa ia paham dengan pesan yang pencuri itu sampaikan dan akan menyampaikannya pada Sonoko jika mereka bertemu.

"Hei, Tantei-kun," gadis itu meletakan kedua tangannya di atas roknya, mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah detektif SMA yang mengangkat satu alisnya, namun tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya. "Apa kau—"

"Ahh! Shinichi-niichan!"

Detektif muda dan gadis berkacamata itu menoleh bersamaan, keduanya menangkap 4 pasang bola mata yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan antusias. Satu di antaranya terlihat tak berminat setelah melihat mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oh! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Shinichi bertanya seraya menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya pada punggung sofa yang di dudukinya. Ayumi, yang berdiri tepat di samping meja, terlihat membawa sebuah kotak kue berwarna putih. Sementara 3 sisanya; Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Haibara terlihat lenggang tanpa membawa apapun. Melirik ke arah kasir, dari sudut matanya Shinichi melihat sebuah papan tulis kapur yang bertuliskan _'New Item Disc. 70%'_ dan tersenyum, "mencoba cake baru buatan kafe ini? Pasti Profesor menyuruh kalian untuk membelinya, sementara beliau akan menunggu di rumah dan menyiapkan minuman?"

"Hebat!"

"Deduksi yang hebat, Shinichi-san!"

"Tidak." Haibara dengan tatapan datarnya menatap gadis yang ada di depannya sebelum menunjuk ke arah kasir dengan ibu jarinya, "tuan detektif ini melihat tulisan di dekat kasir. Ayumi hanya membawa sebuah kotak kue berbentuk lingkaran yang berdiameter 30 sentimeter, di kafe ini yang memiliki diameter 30 sentimeter hanya produk baru yang sedang didiskon dan warna putih pada kotak itu khusus dipakai untuk produk baru ini."

Ayumi menunduk untuk melihat kotak kue yang dibawanya lalu menoleh ke arah kasir dan menyerukan _'hee…'_. Sementara Shinichi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tatapan wajah Haibara yang seolah berkata _'mencoba berakting pintar di depan anak-anak, eh?'_

"Lalu, siapa kakak ini?" Mitsuhiko bertanya dengan satu jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah gadis berkacamata di seberang Shinichi.

Belum sempat Shinichi menjawab, gadis itu dengan pipi menggembung berpura-pura merajuk pada Shinichi, "_mou_! Kudo-kun jahat! Kau merahasiakan hubungan kita dari adik-adik ini!"

"h, hah?" Shinichi membuka mulutnya, menganga saat gadis yang merupakan KID itu mulai berpura-pura terisak. Dari sudut matanya, detektif itu menangkap gerakan membentuk lingkaran para bocah detektif itu dan bisa didengarnya mereka berbisik 'Kasihan kakak itu', 'Ternyata Shinichi-niichan seleranya seperti itu', dan juga 'Kakak itu terlihat manis'.

"Hei! Hei! Dia ini k—" Shinichi berhenti bicara saat sebuah tangan menempel pada bibirnya dan si pemilik tangan terlihat berkedip padanya. "Shh~ Biarlah hubungan kita hanya kita berdua yang tahu, _Ku-do-kun_~"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." KID — masih dengan suara perempuan — bertanya, dan hal ini membuat Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku sering melihat kalian di tv, kalian '_Detective Boys'_ yang terkenal itu 'kan?" Gadis itu menunggu hingga anak-anak itu menjawab 'ya' secara bersamaan sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aneh, sepertinya kalau di tv kulihat kalian berlima, seperti ada yang hilang. Ah! Laki-laki yang berkacamata itu, apa dia tidak ikut?"

Dengan kedua alis saling bertautan, Shinichi menatap bingung pada sosok KID yang sedang menyamar. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul dalam kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan pencuri itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia terlihat begitu penasaran?

KID dari balik kacamata besarnya menangkap raut wajah Ayumi dan dua bocah laki-laki lainnya yang mendadak menunjukan perubahan, walaupun ia tak melihat adanya perubahan di wajah gadis yang ia percaya bernama Haibara itu. Ketiga anak-anak itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab dan saling pandang, hingga akhirnya Mitsuhiko memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Conan-kun sudah pergi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Ibunya menjemputnya dan mereka pergi setelah mengadakan pesta perpisahan." Ayumi melanjutkan dengan nada sedih.

"Conan juga bilang ia tak akan kembali, tapi tak mau menceritakan 'kenapa'." Genta dengan tangan menekuk ke belakang punggungnya ikut menjawab.

"Mungkin ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Karena terkena kutukan dari burung gagak hitam dan terus terbelenggu dalam sangkar kecil yang menyesakkan, sepintar dan sehebat apapun Edogawa-kun, ia hanya bocah yang hanya bisa lari dalam menjalani kehidupan ini." Haibara tersenyum ke arah KID sebelum menatap penuh arti pada detektif muda yang terlihat sedang menahan diri untuk meneriakinya.

KID, dari raut wajahnya terlihat masih mencoba memproses informasi yang didengarnya, mencernanya satu per satu sebelum sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, "apa itu artinya Conan-kun benar-benar '_hilang_'?"

Shinichi dari tempat duduknya masih memperhatikan KID yang terlihat serius mendengarkan cerita para detektif cilik. Ada apa tiba-tiba seorang pencuri yang menjadi buronan kelas internasional mencari seorang detektif kecil yang menghilang? Sekedar kebetulan? Atau—

"—yang sekali, aku dan Conan-kun sering bermain bersama, beberapa kali setiap malam ia datang padaku untuk mengajakku _bermain_. Seperti yang dilakukan Kudo-kun akhir-akhir ini~" KID yang masih menyamar menjadi wanita berujar dari tempat duduknya, berkedip manja pada detektif dari timur itu. "Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain karena lama tak bertemu." Dari nada bicaranya, Shinichi bisa menangkap nada kekecewaan dari pencuri berwujud wanita itu. Entah memang ia sedang kecewa atau ia terlalu menghayati perannya, ia tak bisa menilai.

Dan hal terakhir yang muncul di kepala Shinichi saat ia mendengar seorang pria berteriak dari arah toilet kafe adalah; _Apa kutukan itu benar-benar ada?_

.

.

.

.

KID menghela napas pelan.

Jadi, kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan hari ini adalah; Chibi Tantei-kun tak akan kembali karena sudah pulang bersama ibunya. Entah dimana itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali.

Ia tak begitu kaget dengan berita ini, karena sebelum hari ini tiba, ia sempat menyamar dan dan mendatangi kantor kepolisian pusat untuk menanyakan keberadaan bocah detektif itu. Ia juga pernah menelpon kantor detektif tidur itu untuk menanyakan apakah ia bisa berbicara dengan Conan dan mendapat jawaban yang hampir sama; Conan sudah pulang bersama ibunya.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar, walau hanya berawal dari sebuah rasa penasaran karena detektif kecil itu tak muncul saat ia melakukan aksi pencurian, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Jujur saja, tanpa keberadaan detektif kecil itu, aksi pencuriannya menjadi tak menyenangkan dan membosankan ( karena sepertinya Nakamori-keibu dan Hakuba terus-terusan menggunakan trik untuk menangkap yang sama ). Tanpa detektif kecil itu, tantangan bagi KID untuk mencuri seperti berkurang drastis, dan tentu saja berkurangnya luka lebam di tubuhnya karena hantaman bola sepak tepat di wajahnya.

Semakin menantang, semakin menyenangkan.

Sekali lagi KID menghembuskan napasnya setelah melempar punggungnya pada permukaan sofa. Shinichi, detektif muda itu, masih sibuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan dan berada di sekeliling polisi sementara Detective Boys kini duduk menggantikan Shinichi bersamanya.

Pencuri itu menoleh saat seorang wanita menggebrak meja setelah mendengar deduksi Shinichi dan wanita itu berteriak menyangkal ucapan Shinichi dengan satu jari menunjuk ke arah detektif muda itu.

"S, siapa kau! Apa boleh pihak kepolisian mendengarkan celotehan anak ingusan sepertimu, hah?! Jangan main-main! Kekasihku terbunuh di depan mataku — d, dan kau menuduhku membunuhnya?"

Dan pihak kepolisian tampak bingung untuk menjawab sampai akhirnya Megure-keibu berdeham, "Dia adalah —"

"Kudo Shinichi-niichan, detektif!" Seru beberapa suara melengking secara bersamaan. KID secara reflek menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati fakta bahwa para detektif cilik itu sudah pergi dan mendekati TKP untuk ikut unjuk gigi bersama detektif SMA Shinichi Kudo.

"D, detektif? Kudo — Kudo Shinichi?" Wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut, kedua bola matanya membesar menatap sosok Shinichi yang bediri di hadapannya.

Tanpa menyangkal, Shinichi kembali meneruskan deduksi penutupnya yang kemudian mampu membuat wanita pelaku di hadapannya menangis histeris. Chiba-keiji dengan satu tangan memborgol tangan wanita itu begitu wanita itu sedikit lebih tenang dan membawa wanita itu keluar dari kafe untuk diurus secara hukum di kantor kepolisian.

KID menegakan tubuhnya, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja dan tangan lain mengetuk permukaan meja. Dua bola matanya dari balik kacamata masih memperhatikan bagaimana Megure-keibu memuji aksi pemecahan kasus oleh sang detektif muda dan dibalas dengan tawa oleh sang detektif. Pencuri itu juga samar bisa mendengar sang detektif berpamitan dengan alasan masih ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dan kembali ke meja di mana ia berada.

Pencuri — dalam wujud wanita — itu tersenyum ke arah si pendatang, "apa semua detektif memang ditakdirkan memiliki daya tarik bagi kasus pembunuhan?"

"'Detektif Tidur' itu pun sepertinya selalu bertemu kasus pembunuhan, Tantei-san bahkan Tantei-han. Dan itu berlaku juga untukmu, Tantei-kun," lanjut pencuri itu tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Shinichi yang hanya sebatas 'mengangkat bahu'. Satu per satu buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di meja itu dengan cepat dibereskan oleh sang detektif. "Atau dalam tubuh kalian ada sebuah magnet khusus untuk kasus pembunuhan? Ah! minuman anak-anak tadi dan milikku belum dibayar."

Shinichi menghentikan gerakan tangannya memasukan buku pada tasnya, menatap sang siswi SMA yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Detektif SMA itu melihat permukaan meja dan menemukan beberapa piring kue kosong, 3 gelas panjang dengan sisa milkshake pada bagian bawahnya, secangkir vanilla latte yang 3/4nya sudah diminum, dan sebuah cangkir dengan bekas noda coklat pada sisinya.

"Lalu?" Tanya sang detektif dengan nada datar dan kembali memasukan bukunya, "seorang detektif tidak membayar tagihan seorang pencuri, benar?" Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik dan dihadiahi cengiran lebar oleh KID.

"Dan seorang pencuri tidak membawa dompet berisi kartu kredit, Tantei-kun~"

Berdecak, Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah berat menuju kasir. Ia yakin bisa merasakan tawa sang pencuri dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku berhutang secangkir _hot chocolate_ padamu," ujar pencuri itu sebelum berjalan keluar kafe dengan riang dan mengabaikan Shinichi yang menggerutu, berjalan keluar kafe, di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Conan-kun?"

KID menganggukkan kepalanya, walau ia yakin sang detektif tak akan tahu karena ia berjalan tepat di belakang sang detektif. "Ya. Seorang anak berusia 7-8 tahun dengan kacamata besar yang selalu awas setiap mendengar teriakan, sikap paranoidnya sudah melampaui batas untuk ukuran anak-anak."

Shinichi berdeham untuk mengabaikan komentar dari sang pencuri, "aku tahu itu!"

"Detektif itu menghilang selama beberapa bulan dan kudengar — kau juga pasti mendengarnya tadi — bahwa ia pergi dan tak akan kembali. Sebenarnya bukan urusanku, tapi aku menduga ia terlibat — tidak, maksudku — melibatkan diri pada sebuah kasus besar dan berbahaya dan tak akan kembali dapat diartikan bahwa kasus ini mengancam nyawanya." KID meletakan satu tangannya di pinggang dan tangan lain mengusap dagunya, "sifat paranoid dan mau tahu urusan orang dewasa miliknya itu membuatnya harus melewatkan banyak aksiku. Ia bahkan mempercayakan Nakamori-keibu dan Tantei-san untuk menghiburku."

KID, yang masih menyamar sebagai siswi SMA menghentikan langkahnya, satu langkah tepat di belakang detektif SMA yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Timing yang tepat, karena jika terlambat ia yakin hidungnya akan membentur kepala detektif muda itu.

Pencuri itu menggeser tubuhnya, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan si detektif yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dan seorang pencuri kelas internasional merasa kesepian." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Begitulah, seperti kehilangan _kekasih_, mungkin?"

"_Pedofil_…." Ujar Shinichi bergidik menatap pencuri di sampingnya.

KID menyeringai ke arah detektif muda itu, "percayalah, kau orang terakhir di dunia ini yang ingin kudengar berkomentar seperti itu." Pencuri itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum mendengus dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memakai suara perempuan, satu tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan dua buah kartu joker dengan satu jentikan jari, "kau tahu kalau sebuah dek kartu tak lengkap jika hanya ada satu joker, 'kan, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi mengangguk, walau ia masih tak begitu paham apa hubungannya topik pedofil dengan dek kartu, dan begitu ia berkedip salah 1 dari 2 kartu yang dimunculkan KID menghilang. "Maksudmu sesuatu terasa janggal tanpa kehadiran Conan? Dan kartu joker lain adalah?"

KID kembali menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan satu dek kartu dan mengocok kartu itu perlahan, "yep! Dan sepertinya otot-ototku mulai kaku karena tak ada yang mengejarku. Ah! Kartu joker lainnya — entahlah, mungkin Nakamori-keibu? Atau Tantei-san?" Pencuri itu mengangkat satu alisnya ketika ia mencoba mengambil satu kartu dan yang terambil adalah kartu joker hitam. "Jangan salah sangka, aku sangat menikmati kehadiranmu di setiap aksiku, walau malam tahun baru kau melewatkan satu aksiku dan ini bukan berarti aku ingin kau mengejarku hingga ke atap, karena aku sangat yakin — 100% yakin — bahwa kemampuanmu berlari menyamai cheetah kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan mangsa! Dan di luar dugaan, fisikmu cukup kuat dengan ukuran tubuh seperti itu."

"Kau harus makan yang cukup, Tantei-kun! Remaja seusiamu butuh asupan gizi lebih dari sekedar sekotak sandwich dan sekaleng kopi, oh! Atau semangkuk crème soup untuk makan malam? Itu terdengar tak menyenangkan."

Detektif itu menggerutu pelan, akhirnya ia temukan orang yang meletakan sebuah alat pelacak yang dilengkapi micro-camera dan microphone dalam loker toilet pria dan tepat di bawah mejanya di kelas. Awalnya ia sempat mengira itu adalah ulang usil seseorang, namun perkiraan itu dengan cepat ia tepis, mengingat alat pelacak ini ia temukan di kamar mandi dan lemari pakaiannya, serta di dalam lemari esnya.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Ia ingat siapa saja orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan ia tak ingat mengajak orang asing untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, apalagi membiarkan orang asing ini untuk menghapal struktur serta denah kediaman Kudo.

Tapi sejauh ini, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menjebol masuk ke dalam rumahnya atau mencoba membuka sistem keamanan rahasia yang dirancang oleh ayahnya. Namun ini adalah Kaito KID yang kita bicarakan. Pencuri ini pasti punya seribu satu cara untuk bisa menyelundup masuk dan menjebol sistem keamanan, hal ini terbukti dengan keberhasilan sang pencuri dalam melaksanakan aksinya.

KID menyeringai puas dan menggerakan satu jari telunjuknya. "Menyelundup adalah teknik dasar seorang pencuri, Tantei-kun," ujarnya setengah tertawa, seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang detektif dan mencoba mengajarkan sang detektif cara menjadi pencuri.

Shinichi menatap KID dengan tatapan datarnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya dan menggumamkan kata '_stalker_'.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau juga tahu —" KID menghentikan ucapannya saat Shinichi memutar badannya dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam yang dapat diartikan sebagai '_sejauh mana kau tahu_?'. Pencuri itu menyeringai sebelum menjentikan jarinya dan memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah pada telapak tangannya, "— Sepertinya aku harus pergi, _Adieu_, Tantei-kun."

Dan akhirnya pencuri itu menghilang dari hadapan Shinichi setelah bunyi 'poof' terdengar serta asap berwarna merah muda muncul dan menggantikan sosok pencuri itu dengan sebuah parasut putih yang mengambang di udara dengan sebuah kartu terikat pada bagian bawahnya.

Membuka kartu itu, Shinichi bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah setelah membaca tulisan yang ada, ia juga bisa melihat _tandatangan_ khas KID pada bagian akhir surat disertai sebuah tanda hati kecil berwarna merah di sampingnya.

_'Aku tak akan menceritakan pada siapapun tentang bebek karet di kamar mandi._

_Seorang gentleman selalu menepati janjinya, Tantei-kun._

_-Kaito KID'_

Detektif itu meremas kartu yang dipegangnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam sakunya lalu kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Padahal, baginya bertemu dengan pencuri itu pada malam hari saat ia beraksi saja sudah sangat melelahkan. Tetapi ternyata meladeni tingkah pencuri yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir sering mengunjunginya itu jauh lebih melelahkan dan terasa seolah tak berujung, mengingat sang pencuri itu bisa saja muncul dan pergi semaunya. Tanpa aba-aba.

Sepertinya magnet khusus itu punya _side effect_ yang cukup … berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

"Eeh? Ia belum mengatakannya juga?" Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari seberang telpon, cukup keras hingga membuat Ran harus menjauhkan gagang telpon itu dari telinganya untuk menghindari tuli mendadak.

Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu mengangguk pelan dan sebersit warna merah menghiasi pipinya, dengan suara pelan ia menjawab, "begitulah—t, tapi! Ini bukan berarti aku menantikannya untuk mengatakannya, Kazuha-chan!"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar bingung, "lalu kau sebut apa? Sudah beberapa bulan ia kembali dan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pergi lagi, bukan? Tunggu apa lagi? Ini kesempatanmu, Ran-chan! Jangan sampai ia pergi lagi dari genggamanmu!"

Ran menunduk, memainkan kabel telpon dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "t, tapi kau tahu 'kan? Shinichi sangat populer dan ia bisa lupa diri jika sudah bertemu kasus, lalu bagaimana jika ia hanya menganggapku teman masa kecilnya? A, atau ternyata ia punya orang lain yang disukainya…"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Menatap kaleng bir kosong yang ditinggalkan ayahnya sebelum pergi untuk menyelesaikan kasus. "Aku tak ingin merusak apa yang sudah ada saat ini…"

"Ran-chan…" Suara Kazuha terdengar khawatir. Gadis dari Osaka itu bisa menangkap raut kesedihan dalam wajah Ran walau ia tak melihatnya, hanya dengan mendengarnya ia bisa tahu. Dan ia tak bisa diam saja mendengar teman baiknya kesulitan. "Hei, bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini aku ke rumahmu? Lalu kita susun rencana — ma, maksudku — kita bersenang-senang? Aku tak akan mengajak Heiji, dia sudah ada rencana entah kemana. Bagaimana?"

Ran mengangguk pelan, "boleh kuundang Sonoko? Ah! Bagaimana dengan 'Pesta Piyama' di rumah Sonoko? Ia sempat bilang ingin mengadakan Pesta Piyama namun tak tahu harus mengundang siapa, kita bisa mengobrol di sana. Setuju?"

"Terdengar menarik," Kazuha menjawab cepat, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, "sampai jumpa akhir pekan, Ran-chan!"

.

.

.

.

Haibara dengan tatapan datarnya menatap bergantian antara layar tv dan seorang remaja yang kini duduk di sebuah sofa dengan secangkir kopi, tampak menikmati setiap tetes kopinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari gadis kecil yang masih tak berhenti menatapnya. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di seberang remaja berambut hitam itu, kedua matanya melirik ke arah layar tv untuk melihat seorang reporter melaporkan berita pembobolan sebuah bank yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"Pihak kepolisian hingga saat ini belum dapat memberi kepastian apakah pelaku adalah pihak luar atau dalam. Sehubungan dengan hal ini, gubernur bank —"

"Merasa familiar?"

Shinichi menoleh, mengabaikan tetes kopi terakhirnya untuk menatap si pemilik suara yang baru saja berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan. Detektif muda itu menatap sesaat sang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek di seberangnya lalu kembali menatap layar tv.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," ujar detektif muda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv. Detektif muda itu meraih remote tv, memindahkan channelnya beberapa kali, dan kembali pada channel berita.

"Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur," gumam gadis itu pelan seraya meraih sebuah majalah dari atas meja di hadapannya, "apa tv di rumahmu rusak?"

Shinichi meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya lalu menggeleng, "anggap saja aku sedang merasa jenuh di rumah, sehingga ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini."

Haibara melirik ke arah detektif itu sesaat, lalu kembali membalik halaman majalah fashion yang sedang dibacanya, seolah tak tertarik dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh sang detektif. Gadis itu sekali lagi membalik halamannya dan berhenti pada sebuah halaman.

"Hei, Kudo-kun," gadis itu membuka mulutnya, membalik majalah yang dipegangnya hingga menghadap ke arah sang detektif, "bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?"

"Dompet wanita?" Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap iklan sebuah dompet wanita keluaran merk ternama pada halaman yang ditunjuk Haibara, "ada apa dengan dompet itu?"

Haibara menatap datar sepasang mata milik detektif di depannya, "hanya ingin mengingatkan. Seorang detektif berjanji untuk membelikan sesuatu sebagai rasa terima kasih."

Shinichi berdeham, melirik ke arah Haibara dengan tatapan '_Kau-Baru-Saja-Membicarakanku-huh-?_' lalu melirik ke arah halaman majalah yang masih terarah padanya.

Sebuah dompet kulit yang dibuat hanya beberapa di dunia dan menjadi incaran para selebriti di dunia? Detektif muda itu meringis saat bola matanya menangkap sederetan angka yang bisa diyakini bahwa itu adalah harga sesungguhnya dari barang itu; tega sekali orang yang menulis harga benda itu dengan font sangat kecil dan tersembunyi.

"Hanya bercanda."

"Eh?"

Haibara menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi sang detektif yang terkejut melihat harga dari dompet yang ditunjuknya.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau mengatakannya?"

Detektif itu mengangkat bahunya, "sejauh ini aku tak berpikir untuk memberitahunya. Mungkin lebih baik begini?"

Haibara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap detektif di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tak tertarik.

"Walaupun itu artinya kau terus membohonginya? Aku yakin dulu sekali ada seorang detektif yang berkata tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, begitu bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang wanita yang sudah disakitinya."

"A, aku tidak menyakitinya!"

"Hee," ujar gadis itu seolah yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kejutan baginya, "jadi kau sebut 'meninggalkan tanpa kabar', 'memberi janji palsu', dan 'membuat seorang wanita menunggu tanpa kepastian' itu apa, Meitantei-san?"

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" Gadis itu melanjutkan, "cara gadis dari agensi detektif itu melihatmu, ia sedang menunggumu untuk mengatakannya. Beri dia kepastian. Seorang wanita bukanlah sebuah bola sepak yang bisa kau giring ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa ada keinginan untuk memasukannya ke gawang lawan, Kudo-kun."

Dengan itu, Haibara beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Shinichi sendiri yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kening berkerut.

Gadis itu mungkin sering mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Baik untuk anak-anak maupun orang dewasa, namun Shinichi menyadarinya, bahwa ucapan yang diucapkan gadis itu adalah benar.

Ia tak seharusnya membuang kesempatan lain yang sudah ada di tangannya. Yang ia harus lakukan saat ini hanyalah menentukan bagaimana harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, bukan terlena dengan kesenangannya yang hanya sesaat karena berhasil kembali pada tubuh aslinya.

"Mungkin besok kucoba untuk bicara dengannya?" Detektif muda itu menghelakan napasnya pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mematikan tv yang sedang ditontonnya dan meletakan cangkir kopi yang sudah dipakainya di dapur, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis berencana meng-update chapter berikutnya pada tanggal 12 Agustus 2012 jika tak berhalangan. Review sangat dinantikan oleh penulis. ; )

Sampai jumpa minggu depan XD


	4. Case 4: Opinion About Liar

_12 Agustus 2012_, sesuai janji penulis kembali dengan chapter terbaru. ^^

Penulis ingin sedikit membahas beberapa hal dulu di sini sebelum memulai karena melihat datangnya review di chapter sebelumnya, sepertinya perlu diberi penjelasan sedikit di sini, ya. ^^;

1) Penulis merasa tidak pernah menuliskan bahwa Kaito KID menyamar/mengaku menjadi _kekasih_ Shinichi, lho. Coba deh dibaca lagi. Penulis ingat betul bahwa Kaito KID hanya menyebutkan bahwa _mereka memiliki hubungan_, bukan berarti konotasi hubungan hanya sebagai kekasih, 'kan? ; )

2) Masukan untuk memperbanyak adegan Kaito-Shinichi sudah penulis tampung. Tetapi kalau untuk KaitoConan, penulis tidak bisa menjanjikan akan muncul adegan mereka atau tidak, mengingat yang bermain di cerita ini Shinichi, bukan Conan.

3) Untuk selipan pairing Shinichi-Ran, penulis tidak bisa menghilangkan atau menambah. Porsi kemunculan pairing ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh penulis, jadi bagi yang kurang suka sama pairing ini mungkin bisa sedikit bersabar karena penulis punya rencana sendiri untuk mereka. ^^

4) Untuk masalah '_bebek karet_', penulis belum bisa bicara banyak tapi mungkin kalian mau bersabar menunggu kemunculannya lagi? ^^;

5) Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, review kalian sangat ditunggu oleh penulis. Sekedar mengomentari cerita pun tak masalah, kok. ^^

**Disclaimer**: D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Kalau kalian merasa familiar dengan kisah badut dan kalimat yang terucapkan oleh karakter dalam cerita ini, mungkin kalian _sahabat mesin pencari google_. ; )

* * *

.

.

**Case 4: _Opinion About Liars_**

**"The truth sometimes hurts, so do lies."**

**~Sarah Dessen, _ Just Listen _**

.

.

Hakuba dari sudut matanya melihat sosok Kaito yang tengah duduk di atas meja dengan kedua kaki bersilangan, seekor merpati putih terlihat sedang dimanjakan oleh belaian lembut tangan si pesulap muda itu.

Dari tempatnya pula Hakuba bisa mendengar Kaito tertawa pelan mendengar 'ocehan' si burung merpati. Walau pun cukup aneh, namun Hakuba terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Pesulap muda itu terlihat sering sekali mengobrol dan tertawa bersama burung merpati peliharaannya, dan setiap kali Aoko datang untuk menanyakan apakah ia masih waras atau tidak, Kaito akan menjawab; "Tuan yang baik akan mengerti peliharaanya sebaik ia mengerti dirinya sendiri."

Hal ini tak bisa ia pungkiri. Ia pun memiliki kebiasaan yang sama jika sedang senggang, mengajak Watson untuk sekedar berbincang 'apa kabar?' atau 'apa kau sudah lapar?'. Sepertinya ucapan pesulap muda itu tentang 'Tuan yang baik akan mengerti peliharaanya sebaik ia mengerti dirinya sendiri' ada benarnya, eh?

Detektif pirang itu mengerjap, lalu dengan satu tangan berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya ( ia sengaja memasang profile 'vibrate' karena tak ingin mengganggu jam pelajaran). Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Kudo-kun?"

Kaito untuk sesaat berhenti mengelus merpati yang ada di tangannya begitu mendengar Hakuba menyebutkan nama detektif dari timur itu.

"Lama tak mendengar kabarmu, terakhir adalah ketika kasus pencurian itu, benar? Hm? Akhir pekan ini? Sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"

_Akhir pekan_? Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. _Apa mungkin—_

"Ah! Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya dari seorang teman. Kudengar mereka menambah beberapa lintasan ski lagi dan mendirikan sebuah pemandian air panas, benar?"

_Oh! Oh! Tidak! Tidak mungkin… Jangan sampai—_

"He? Benarkah? Kurasa aku tak bisa menolak tawaran sebagus ini, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Nyonya Kudo. Ya, sampai jumpa akhir pekan ini." Hakuba tersenyum tipis saat sambungan telpon terputus. Detektif pirang itu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dari saku celana lainnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di sana, _schedule_ mungkin?

Mendengus, Kaito melirik jam dinding di kelasnya dan tersenyum puas saat sadar bahwa sehabis ini ia akan melakukan _hobi kecil_nya. Tepat saat bel berbunyi dan pintu ruang kelasnya terbuka, seorang guru akan memasuki ruang kelas, menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana kelas yang di ajarnya akan menjadi pawai manusia berkostum binatang dan badut-badut lucu. Oh! hobi kecil ini selalu membuat bulu roma sang pesulap berdiri jika membayangkannya.

Mungkin sepulang sekolah pun ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan seorang detektif?

Bermain dengan para detektif memang selalu menyenangkan~

.

.

.

.

Shinichi dengan satu tangannya menggeser pintu ruang guru begitu ia keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengumpulkan tugas-tugas tambahan pada wali kelasnya, detektif SMA itu menghela napas pelan dan dengan satu tangan lainnya ia memijat keningnya. "Setidaknya hari ini tak ada tugas," gumamnya pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk mengambil tasnya di kelas.

Suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa siswa yang sibuk menyalin catatan hari ini dan dua orang siswi yang sibuk bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali tertawa. Ran dan Sonoko pun tampaknya sudah pulang sejak tadi, mengingat kedua gadis itu terus membicarakan tentang acara diskon di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

_Ran Mouri, huh?_

Detektif SMA itu hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Lagi-lagi rencananya untuk mengajak Ran berbicara terganggu oleh beberapa halangan.

Pertama, begitu ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajak teman masa kecilnya itu berbicara seorang guru memanggilnya untuk menghadap perihal masalah test susulan yang harus ia ikuti. Ia tak bisa menghindar karena ini menyangkut masa depannya, kelulusannya.

Kedua ? Saat jam istirahat. Ia mendapat kesempatan berdiri di hadapan Ran dan berkeinginan untuk mengajak gadis itu berbicara sepulang sekolah. Namun, lagi-lagi sebuah rintangan menghadangnya saat sekelompok junior dari tim sepakbola 'menculik'nya dan menahannya di ruang klub sepakbola selama jam istirahat.

Dan begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, detektif itu diserbu oleh rentetan ajakan dari Sonoko yang ingin mengajaknya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan karena sedang ada diskon besar. Ia mengira hal ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan, di tengah waktu berbelanja ia bisa mengajak Ran ke suatu tempat dan berbicara dengan gadis itu selagi Sonoko sibuk dengan barang diskon.

Tapi lagi-lagi rencana brilian itu harus tertunda saat namanya dielukan melalui radio sekolah dan kewajiban mengharuskannya menemui seorang guru untuk membicarakan masalah test susulannya. ( Ia baru saja akan mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun Ran dan Sonoko dengan senang hati meninggalkannya dan beralasan 'Kelulusan lebih penting daripada acara diskon').

Mungkin ia memang tak ditakdirkan untuk mengatakannya sekarang?

"Oi, Kudo! Ada titipan untukmu!" Seorang siswa berlarian kecil ke arah Shinichi yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan berniat untuk mengganti sepatunya di ruang loker sepatu. Shinichi menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, ia terlihat melambaikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti amplop ke arah Shinichi lalu menyerahkan amplop itu.

Kedua mata biru Shinichi meneliti amplop coklat itu dan menatap tulisan '_Challenge_' dengan capital font pada bagian depan dan namanya pada bagian belakang amplop.

"Aku menemukannya di laci mejaku, entah siapa yang meletakannya," ujar siswa itu dengan satu alis terangkat, rasa ingin tahu terlihat jelas di wajahnya mengingat seseorang menantang detektif muda ternama di daerah timur itu.

_Diketik rapih dan tak ada tanda-tanda lainnya kecuali aroma bunga dan sesuatu yang manis, vanili? coklat?_

Shinichi dengan hati-hati merobek bagian atas amplop setelah menerawang isinya, di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kartu dan saat membacanya, kerutan di dahi detektif muda itu semakin terlihat jelas.

_'Apa kau suka kejutan dariku, Tantei-kun?'_

KID ?

Shinichi memeriksa kembali ke dalam amplop coklat untuk memastikan apakah ada yang tertinggal, namun tak menemukan apapun selain ruang kosong. Dikelilingkan pandangannya namun tak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan, ini aneh.

"Siapa yang menantangmu? Apa isinya?" Siswa yang tadi mengantarkan amplop itu dengan antusias bertanya, namun hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Shinichi. "Sepertinya hanya keisengan seseorang. Ah! ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih."

Siswa itu mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinichi, detektif SMA itu sekilas sempat melihat kekecewaan di wajah siswa itu sebelum ia pergi. _Kenapa dia harus kecewa_… Pikirnya bingung namun memutuskan untuk tak mengambil pusing masalah ini dan segera mengganti sepatunya agar ia bisa pulang dan menikmati waktu tidurnya — setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan saat membuka pintu lokernya dan mendapat sambutan berupa semburan bubuk putih dan bunyi terompet yang cukup keras dari dalam lokernya.

Sebuah gulungan kertas secara otomatis terbuka dan sebuah gambar familiar tergambar di atas kertas itu.

Detektif SMA dari timur itu dengan satu tangan mengelap bubuk putih yang menutupi matanya, menyingkirkan bubuk putih itu agar ia bisa membuka matanya tanpa kelilipan dan mengabaikan tawa siswa-siswi lain yang ditujukan untuknya. Satu tangannya menarik kertas yang ada dan membaca sebuah tulisan yang diketik rapih tepat di bawah gambar itu;

_'KEJUTAN~!_

_-Kaito KID'_

"Kudo! Kau terlihat cocok dengan glitter dan tepung!" Seorang siswa berteriak dan disambut dengan riuh tawa dari para penonton _pertunjukan_ ini.

"Akan lebih bagus jika kau memakai lipstik merah, Kudo!" siswa lain menimpali sambil setengah tertawa.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Shinichi meremas kertas itu, mengambil sepatunya, berjalan pulang dan mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya selama perjalanan pulang. Seorang pencuri kelas internasional sedang ingin _bermain_ rupanya.

"Mungkin selanjutnya akan kubawa _bola basket_ saat pencuri itu beraksi."

.

.

.

.

Ayumi menghela napasnya pelan sementara kedua matanya melihat Genta dan Mitsuhiko mencoba mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kota Beika.

Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan badge Detective Boys miliknya dari dalam saku roknya dan mencoba menghubungi Haibara namun tak mendapat respon dari seberang sana. '_Mungkin Ai-chan sibuk_' pikirnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menghubungi satu lagi pemilik badge yang telah lama tak ia temui. Ya, Conan Edogawa.

Dengan mata berair Ayumi terus menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sebuah respon bisa ia dengar dari seberang sana. Kedua mata gadis kecil itu membelalak, tak menyangka sang pemilik badge akan merespon panggilannya.

"c, Conan-kun?" ucapnya pelan, tardengar ragu untuk bersuara.

"Ayumi-chan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang sana. Terdengar lebih dewasa, berat, dan jauh berbeda dengan suara ceria Conan yang selalu di dengar Ayumi. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, merasa sedikit bingung dan mencoba membuka mulutnya; "Shinichi-niichan!"

.

.

.

.

Shinichi melangkah keluar kamar mandi kediaman Kudo dengan sebuah handuk menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Detektif SMA itu menggerutu pelan dengan sebuah cermin di tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah membersihkan tepung ber-glitter dengan baik dan benar.

Detektif SMA itu membutuhkan waktu 2.5 jam untuk mandi sebanyak 3x agar semua glitter dan bubuk tepung yang ada di rambutnya bersih, walau saat ini pun ia masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa glitter di wajah dan rambutnya, setidaknya tidak seheboh sebelumnya.

Dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya, detektif SMA itu berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya dan mendudukan dirinya pada meja kerja ayahnya. Sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat seperti novel misteri sudah ia siapkan di atas meja dan ia siap menikmati sore harinya dengan tenang, aman, dan tentram. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati sore harinya tanpa setumpuk tugas dan kasus pembunuhan untuk diselesaikan ( walaupun ia tak melihat kasusnya secara langsung, Megure-keibu biasanya akan menelponnya untuk meminta bantuannya memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ). Ia tak boleh membuang kesempatan seindah ini.

Membalik halaman pada novel yang sedang dibacanya, dengan cepat mata detektif muda itu membaca setiap huruf yang ada pada lembaran novel misteri yang sudah ia baca beberapa kali. Namun, berapa kali pun ia membacanya, ia tak pernah menemukan kejenuhan dan sebaliknya ia tetap bersemangat untuk membacanya hingga tamat.

Novel misteri tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Seperti ketenangan sebelum badai…" Shinichi menggumam pelan saat matanya sampai pada halaman terakhir chapter yang sedang dibacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada laci meja kerja ayahnya yang sudah menjadi fokus matanya selama beberapa saat. Detektif SMA itu menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya.

Namun matanya seolah tak mau menuruti kemauannya. Dua bola mata biru itu tak bisa berhenti menatap laci meja kerja ayahnya. Dengan satu tangan, Shinichi menarik laci meja kayu itu dan melihat kacamata serta badge Detective Boys miliknya. Milik Conan Edogawa.

Dengan kening berkerut, ia meraih badge kecil yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'piip' beberapa kali.

Siapa yang menghubungi badge miliknya? Haibara? Ah, tak mungkin. Gadis itu bisa menghubungi ponselnya atau hanya perlu menelpon ke kediaman Kudo jika ia membutuhkan dirinya ( atau bahkan gadis itu akan menekan sebuah tombol alarm —yang terhubung pada kediaman Kudo — dengan bunyi memekakan telinga yang diakui Profesor Agasa sebagai penemuan jeniusnya ). Itu artinya kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah 3 bocah detektif cilik teman bermain Conan dulu.

Apa itu Genta? Tapi untuk apa bocah gendut itu menghubunginya? Mitsuhiko? Shinichi bisa meyakinkan dirinya — 100% yakin — bahwa Mitsuhiko adalah anggota terakhir dari Detective Boys yang mungkin menghubunginya, apalagi setelah pesta perpisahan yang diadakan untuk Conan 6 bulan yang lalu ( Bocah itu menyangka bahwa Conan terlibat suatu kasus berbahaya sehingga harus pergi dan meyakinkan Conan bahwa ia tak akan menguhubunginya hingga Conan kembali nanti).

Shinichi sempat ragu untuk menjawab, namun ia memutuskan untuk menjawab karena sepertinya bunyi itu tak kunjung berhenti. Hatinya berkata padanya, menyuruh — bahkan memaksa — dirinya untuk menjawab dan melawan akal sehatnya yang terus meneriakan kata 'jangan'.

Menjawab berarti ia kembali menggali kuburan yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Namun hatinya terus berkata untuk menjawabnya.

Menelan ludahnya kelu, Shinichi menekan tombol pada badge itu.

"Ayumi-chan?"

Hening, detektif SMA itu tak mendengar adanya jawaban selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara gadis kecil yang cukup familiar menyerukan namanya. "Shinichi-niichan!"

"Aneh, aku menghubungi badge Conan-kun, kenapa Shinichi-niichan yang menjawab?" Ayumi bertanya, membuat Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. Ia sudah menyangka pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan ia dengar, namun mendengarnya tetap membuatnya tak siap dan bingung. Remaja pria itu membuka mulutnya, "bocah berkacamata itu memberikannya padaku, dia bilang mungkin aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompok detektif kalian." _Bodoh! Apa yang kukatakan…._

"Begitu," Ayumi terdiam kembali di seberang sana, "ng... t, tapi syukurlah! Kalau ada Shinichi-niichan pasti kelompok detektif cilik akan menyelesaikan lebih banyak kasus!"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Ayumi. Sesuatu terdengar janggal dari suara gadis kecil itu.

"Ayumi-chan." Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya, menunggu jawaban dari gadis kecil itu. Diluar dugaan, setelah jeda beberapa saat, gadis itu terdengar terisak dari seberang sana dan membuat Shinichi menjadi semakin bingung serta khawatir. "E, eh? Ayumi-chan? Ada apa?"

Dan Shinichi hanya bisa diam, mendengar gadis kecil itu menangis semakin keras dan suara Mitsuhiko serta Genta yang terdengar mencoba menenangkan si gadis kecil itu.

Satu tangan Shinichi terulur, meraih kacamata frame hitam yang biasa ia gunakan saat ia menjadi Conan dan dengan hati-hati melebarkan dua tangkai kacamatanya. Remaja itu sempat ragu sebelum akhirnya memakai kacamata itu dan menekan sisi frame dan mengaktifkan alat pelacaknya. Sebuah antena kecil terulur keluar dan salah satu lensa pada kacamatanya memunculkan monitor dengan beberapa kordinat, 3 buah titik berkedip terlihat berkumpul dan satu titik lainnya hanya diam tak jauh dari keberadaan Shinichi saat ini.

_Haibara mungkin ada di lab bersama Profesor _pikir Shinichi. "Ayumi-chan? Apa kau sedang berada di daerah pertokoan Beika?"

Shinichi tak mendengarnya, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis kecil itu baru saja mengangguk. "Kau menghilangkan sesuatu?" Karena kecil kemungkinan Ayumi dan yang lain tersesat di daerah Beika…

"K, kalung…" Ayumi menjawab pelan, masih terisak, "ibu baru membelikan kalung untuk Ayumi dan Ayumi menghilangkannya." Gadis itu kembali menangis.

Shinichi menghelakan napasnya, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu, "tetap di tempatmu, aku akan ke sana."

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya memang tak mungkin ditemukan, ya…" Ayumi bergumam pelan, kedua tangannya merenggut erat kedua lututnya saat setetes airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Ayumi tak bisa menjaga hadiah dari ibu."

Mitsuhiko dan Genta saling berpandangan sebelum melirik penuh arti pada Shinichi yang bersandar pada tiang lampu. Detektif SMA itu datang beberapa menit yang lalu dengan rambut setengah basah serta kaos tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya, tak memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca, ia langsung meminta detail kronologi yang terjadi pada Ayumi.

"Shinichi-san, apa kau tak bisa membantu Ayumi-chan?" Mitsuhiko berbisik pelan, berusaha agar tak terdengar oleh Ayumi.

Shinichi melirik ke arah Mitsuhiko dari sudut matanya lalu beralih pada gadis kecil yang masih menangis. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena Ayumi hanya bilang ia memakai kalung itu sebelum berangkat bermain dengan Genta dan Mitsuhiko, dan begitu ia sadar kalung itu sudah hilang.

_Apa mungkin tersangkut? Atau—_

Dengan satu tangan detektif itu mengacak rambutnya, mencoba berpikir di tengah dinginnya udara yang mulai membuat jemarinya mati rasa.

_Mati rasa?_

"Hei," Shinichi membuka mulutnya, menunggu para Detective Boys untuk menoleh, "ini perasaanku saja atau memang udaranya jadi sangat dingin?"

"Itu karena kau hanya memakai kaos tipis di tengah cuaca bersalju, Shinichi!" Sebuah suara familiar mengalun di telinga Shinichi, membuat detektif itu menoleh untuk melihat sebuah jaket hitam melayang di udara. "Pakai ini sebelum kau berubah menjadi patung es. Kecuali kau mau menjadi pemanis di kebun rumahku selama musim dingin~"

"Kaito," Gumam Shinichi pelan saat melihat 'kopian' dirinya berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang jaket hitam yang terulur, ah, rupanya jaket itu _tidak_ terbang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Detektif itu menerima jaket yang ditawarkan dan dengan cepat memakai jaket itu sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menjadi patung es di kebun kediaman Kuroba.

"Ada toko kue baru di daerah dekat sini dan kudengar mereka mengadakan lomba makan kue dalam rangka promo, kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Kebetulan saat berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, kulihat kau berdiri di sini." Kaito menoleh ke samping, melihat ke arah beberapa anak yang tampak bingung menatapnya.

Tersenyum, Kaito berjalan menuju seorang gadis kecil yang sibuk mengeringkan airmatanya dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan pandangannya pada wajah si gadis kecil. "Airmata tidak pantas untuk wajah cantikmu, Nona Kecil." Ia berujar pelan seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada telinga Ayumi dan menariknya kembali dalam keadaan terkepal. Pesulap itu dengan satu mata mengintip ke dalam kepalan tangannya, "hmm, aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Hitung sampai 3!"

Ayumi tak mengerti, ia masih terlihat bingung menatap remaja di hadapannya namun menggumamkan angka 1 sampai dengan 3 secara Ayumi menggumamkan angka 3, Kaito menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung di telapak tangannya. Pesulap itu tersenyum, "milikmu?"

"Wuaah! Kalung milik Ayumi!" Gadis kecil itu berseru senang dan membiarkan remaja 'kembaran' Shinichi itu untuk memakaikannya kembali kalung itu di lehernya. "Terima kasih banyak—"

Kaito menjentikan jarinya dan seketika asap merah muda muncul menutupi tangannya. "Kuroba Kaito, pesulap." Seringai remaja itu semakin lebar saat 3 buah permen lollipop muncul di tangannya dan disambut sorak sorai gembira dari ketiga anak-anak yang ada.

"Kaito-niichan, terima kasih!"

"Whuah! Kaito-san, sulap anda hebat sekali!"

"Hei, hei! Bisakah kau memunculkan Unaju?"

Shinichi menertawakan pertanyaan Genta secara sarkastik dalam kepalanya, _Sepertinya isi kepalamu hanya ada Unaju, Genta…_ "Lalu, bagaimana kontes makan kuenya?"

Kaito mengusap kepala Ayumi pelan saat ia mencoba berdiri dan menyeringai ke arah si penanya, "juara 2 dan mereka memberikan ini padaku," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri menunjukan dua kupon voucher dan sebuah medali perak, "aku bisa saja jadi juara 1 jika lawanku bukan seseorang dengan badan seperti pesumo."

Shinichi terdiam sesaat, "kurasa ibumu benar saat bilang kau punya perut kedua untuk makanan manis, ya." Detektif SMA itu melirik ke arah Ayumi, "lalu kalung itu?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah Ayumi, melihat gadis kecil itu tertawa bersama dua rekannya, "kami bertubrukan di depan toko kue dan kalung anak itu menyangkut di risleting jaketku, tak kusangka bisa bertemu di sini. Hei, mereka kenalanmu?" Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya dengan ibu jari menunjuk ke arah 3 anak yang masih sibuk bercanda-ria, sementara Shinichi dengan cepat mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kaito.

"Ayumi menghubungi badge detektif milik — milik Conan — dan kebetulan badge bocah itu ada padaku. Saat menguhubungiku ia menangis, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang, membantunya mencari." Detektif itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan badge Detective Boys, memperlihatkan badge itu pada Kaito yang kemudian merespon dengan antusias.

"Dan 'Conan' yang kau bicarakan adalah?"

"Anggota Detective Boys!" Ketiga detektif cilik itu menjawab bersamaan. "Conan-kun selalu bisa memecahkan kasus dan kode yang sulit!" Ayumi melanjutkan. Wajahnya memerah saat berbicara.

"Conan-kun dulu tinggal di kediaman detektif Kogoro Mouri dan berguru pada Shinichi-san, tapi beliau sudah pindah," jelas Mitsuhiko tak lama setelah Ayumi menjawab. Genta hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikan. Sementara itu Shinichi hanya menertawakan semua komentar yang kemudian dilancarkan oleh 3 bocah detektif itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Kaito dan Shinichi berjalan menuju stasiun kereta setelah makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen. Keduanya terlihat sibuk berbincang sejak memisahkan diri dari Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko di taman. Bahkan hingga saat ini, mereka tampak masih memperbincangkan sesuatu dan sama sekali tak terlihat akan kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Shinichi cukup takjub dengan hal ini.

Ia tak terbiasa berbicara. Bahkan dengan orang yang memang sudah dikenalnya sekali pun, ia tak pernah terjebak cukup lama dalam berbincang, dan ini pertama kalinya ia merasa cukup banyak berbicara dari yang seharusnya.

"—chi? Shi-ni-chi!"

Detektif muda itu mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali menatap Kaito yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya. "Y, ya?"

"Melamun sambil berjalan tidak baik! Kau bisa menabrak orang lain atau bahkan tertabrak. Ada apa?"

Detektif muda itu mengusap lehernya, terlihat berpikir sebelum ia menjawab. "Tidak," mulut remaja yang terbuka dan siap menjawab itu kembali menutup, "entahlah, banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dialami oleh detektif muda itu. "Sepertinya sebelum menginjak usia 30 tahun, rambutmu akan rontok dan jadi botak. Jangan tersinggung, tapi menurutku, fans-mu bisa saja lari karena tahu idolanya tiba-tiba botak."

"H, hei! Kau tak perlu mendoakan seperti itu, 'kan?"

"_Tsk! Tsk_! Bukan mendoakan, ini hanya prediksi seorang Kaito Kuroba." Kaito berujar dengan menggerakan satu jari telunjuknya, "tenang saja, sebelum itu terjadi, akan kucoba mencari obat penumbuh rambut yang cukup ampuh untukmu. Atau kau mau kubuatkan?"

Shinichi terdiam sesaat sebelum tawanya lepas. Detektif itu menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada dan membuat tanda silang di depan dadanya, "t, tidak! Lebih baik kukurangi frekuensi berpikir di waktu senggangku daripada harus mencoba hasil eksperimenmu."

Kaito mendengus, "terakhir bereksperimen, guru kimiaku memberikan nilai sempurna karena membuat sampo yang bisa menjadikan rambut Hakuba berubah warna karena sinar matahari."

"Hakuba?" Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap bingung sosok Kaito yang sedang terlihat bangga dengan hasil keisengannya. "Saguru Hakuba?"

"Ya, detektif maniak Holmes yang kebetulan sekelas denganku. Ia sedikit menyebalkan tapi menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain~" Kaito menekuk kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, menyeringai puas membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Hakuba saat rambutnya berubah warna begitu terpapar cahaya matahari. "Sepertinya kau kenal dengannya, Shinichi."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, "akhir-akhir ini kami bertemu karena kasus dan beberapa kali bertemu untuk minum kopi. Ah! Ibuku juga mengundangnya untuk ikut ke arena ski akhir pekan ini."

"Jadi kita akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bertiga?"

"Empat," ujar sang detektif membetulkan, "aku juga mengundang Hattori."

"Detektif dari barat itu, benar?" Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Shinichi, "sepertinya akhir pekanku akan jadi sangat mengerikan dengan kehadiran 3 detektif di sekelilingku."

Shinichi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Detektif bermata biru itu baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk merespon saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan satu tangan ia meraih ponselnya di saku celananya dan menatap datar layar ponselnya yang berkedip sebelum menjawab si penelpon.

"Sato-keiji? Hm? Apa? Ah, baiklah. Mungkin setelah mengantar temanku ke stasiun aku akan ke sana. Baiklah, sampai nanti!"

Kaito mengangkat alisnya setelah melirik ke arah Shinichi yang baru saja selesai menjawab telpon singkat. Detektif itu kemudian tampak menunggu sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang kemudian berdering beberapa detik setelah telpon terputus. Sepertinya email, karena deringnya berbeda dengan dering saat telpon masuk.

"Pergilah," Kaito mengucap pelan, "aku bisa pulang sendiri. Seorang detektif SMA sedang dibutuhkan kepolisian."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Kaito untuk menyangkal dan bersikeras mengantarnya ke stasiun, namun usaha itu digagalkan oleh sang pesulap. Detektif muda itu tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak dan memilih mengalah. Ia berpamitan dan minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantar lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah stasiun.

Kaito yang kini hanya berdiri sendiri mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum tipis ke arah detektif SMA yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang lahir dengan magnet khusus pada tubuhmu, Tantei-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kencanmu, Kudo-kun," Ujar Sato-keiji yang baru saja tiba ke sebuah ruangan di mana Shinichi berada dan meletakan secangkir kopi, Shiratori-keiji terlihat berjalan di belakang wanita itu.

"Bukan kencan," Shinichi mengibaskan tangannya, "aku hanya mengantar temanku pulang, rumahnya cukup jauh dari Beika. Sama sekali bukan kencan."

"Tak usah malu-malu, remaja seumuranmu wajar memiliki satu atau dua kekasih." Shiratori-keiji berkomentar dengan nada, yang menurut pendengaran Shinichi, seperti sedang mencoba menasihatinya. Dan Shinichi hanya bisa merespon ucapan sang detektif kepolisian dengan tawa datar. _Satu atau dua…_

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik pembahasan," Sato-keiji berdeham pelan, meletakan beberapa lembar foto dan sebuah surat di atas meja menghadap ke arah Shinichi, "ini adalah 3 korban yang kuceritakan. Ketiganya tewas karena luka tembak. Menurut tim forensik, ketiganya ditembak dari jarak jauh."

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya, menatap ketiga foto korban dengan seksama.

"Korban pertama dan kedua tidak berhasil diketahui identitasnya, sejauh ini kami hanya tau nama mereka. Sementara korban terakhir adalah seorang progammer perusahaan software lokal yang sedang hangat dibicarakan di media. Saat kami menemukan korban pertama dan kedua, kami juga menemukan benda ini." Sato-keiji meletakan sebuah plastik berisi disket di atas meja dan sebuah foto lainnya, "disket ini hanya berisi sebuah dokumen kosong dan surat dalam foto ini, sama dengan surat yang kami terima beberapa jam lalu melalui fax." Dengan itu Sato-keiji melanjutkan penjelasan kronologi kejadian pada sang detektif muda, penjelasan yang cukup panjang dan memakan waktu.

Dan waktu pun berlalu seiring penjelasan berlangsung. Shinichi dengan berat hati harus menahan kantuknya dan meminta secangkir kopi lagi agar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, tanpa kopi mungkin saat ini ia sudah tertidur lelap karena kurangnya asupan pemicu energi. Biar bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa mundur dan mengecewakan pihak kepolisian yang sudah meminta pertolongannya untuk memecahkan kasus, lagipula dengan semua detail cerita yang ia dengar, semuanya mulai menjurus pada sebuah kesimpulan.

_Apa ini bagian dari 'kutukan' itu_? Begitu kembali ke wujud aslinya polisi semakin sering menghubungi ponselnya—bahkan tak jarang Megure-keibu muncul di pintu rumahnya—dan menyeretnya untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepatnya dalam 6 bulan terakhir.

Sato-keiji terpaksa meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Shinichi bisa menyimpulkan kasus itu, panggilan tugas mengharuskannya pergi. Sementara Shiratori-keiji, meninggalkan ruangan sesaat setelah ponselnya berdering ( Shinichi yakin bahwa sang penelpon adalah Kobayashi-sensei, melihat dari perubahan ekspresi sang polisi setelah melihat layar ponselnya ) dan di sanalah kini Shinichi berada. Dalam sebuah ruangan di kantor kepolisian dengan setumpuk kertas dan 2 cangkir kopi, sibuk memikirkan kesimpulan kasus yang sedang dihadapinya.

Semuanya sudah ia ketahui, detail kasus, siapa saja para tersangka dan latar belakang kehidupan para korban serta pelaku. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungkan sekumpulan benang agar menjadi sehelai kain.

Namun sesuatu terasa janggal, seolah sebuah batu kecil tengah menghambat kerja sang mesin pemintal dan membuat Shinichi semakin mengerutkan keningnya, mendongak, menatap langit malam dari jendela di ruangan itu.

"Hm?" Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya ketika dilihatnya ponsel miliknya — yang ia letakan di atas meja — bergetar, layar ponselnya pun berkelap-kelip seolah memberi tanda pada sang pemilik untuk mengangkatnya. Penasaran, detektif SMA itu menekan tombol pada ponselnya sebelum sempat melihat nama penelpon, "moshi-moshi?"

"Sepertinya kau masih terjebak suatu kasus, eh, Shinichi?" Sebuah suara familiar menggema di telinga Shinichi, detektif muda itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk melihat nama penelepon di layar ponselnya.

"Kau bahkan tak mengenali suaraku, Shinichi," ujar si penelepon saat Shinichi kembali menempelkan telinganya pada ponsel, aneh, sepertinya si penelepon tahu apa yang sedang Shinichi pikirkan saat ini.

"Kaito," Shinichi dengan satu tangannya mengusap lehernya, berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat ke luar, "aku tak ingat menyimpan nomormu, kapan kau melakukannya?"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari seberang sana sebelum suara Kaito kembali terdengar. "Saat kau sibuk bercerita tentang detektif favoritmu di kedai ramen dan kau terlalu sibuk bercerita hingga tak sadar ponselmu terjatuh? Kau terlalu ceroboh, Shinichi."

"Lalu password — maksudku, kau bisa mengakses ponselku, artinya kau tahu passwordnya."

Kali ini Shinichi bisa mendengar suara Kaito tertawa, "hanya mencoba berpikir rangkaian angka seperti apa yang mungkin kugunakan jika aku seorang penggila Holmes sepertimu dan '_bingo_!' nomorku tersimpan di ponselmu~"

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti passwordku." Shinichi menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum, "boleh kutahu apa yang kau kerjakan? Sepertinya kau terdengar sibuk."

"Hm? Oh, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku sedang mencari cemilan yang disimpan Kaasan, sebentar lagi drama malam akan mulai. Kau tahu? Setiap cemilanku disembunyikan, aku harus menggeledah seluruh isi rumah agar bisa menemukannya! Ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada menemukan trik sulap baru untuk ditampilkan — ah! Ketemu!"

Shinichi hanya diam, matanya masih menatap lurus gedung-gedung di luar jendela dan mencoba mencari jawaban dari 'kejanggalan' yang belum bisa ia pecahkan. Ia hanya perlu menemukan satu kejanggalan itu dan kasus ini bisa selesai.

Namun apa?

Detektif muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada frame jendela. Telinganya masih mendengar Kaito yang terus berkomentar tentang bagaimana ibunya menyembunyikan cemilannya sedangkan pikiran detektif muda itu sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Hal ini disadari oleh Kaito, mengingat beberapa pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh sang detektif. Di seberang sana pesulap muda itu menghela napas pelan, "Shinichi, kau tahu? Dulu ayahku pernah mengajakku pergi ke arena sirkus dan saat itu aku berpikir bahwa dalam suatu arena sirkus, yang menjadi raja adalah para pesulap atau mungkin para singa, mengingat dua atraksi inilah yang selalu mendapat perhatian istimewa dari penonton."

Detektif muda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan perubahan topik yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Namun setelah beberapa kali pergi ke arena sirkus, ada satu hal yang sangat esensial tapi banyak orang yang tak menyadarinya; badut. Sejauh ini, setiap pergi ke arena sirkus ada beberapa yang tidak menampilkan pesulap dan pernah ada satu atraksi sirkus tidak menampilkan singa karena singa mereka sedang sakit. Dan, ya. Di semua sirkus itu bisa kulihat banyak badut, mereka seolah tak pernah absen dan kehadiran mereka menyempurnakan pertunjukan sirkus."

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Kaito? Aku tak — !" Dengan cepat detektif muda itu melangkah ke arah meja dan menatap satu per satu foto para korban yang ada. Kedua bola mata birunya menatap setiap detail pada foto hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu hal yang sangat penting namun terlupakan karena tak ia sadari dan menganggapnya sepele.

Ya. Detektif muda itu akhirnya menemukannya, jawaban atas kejanggalan yang membuatnya harus menunda ditutupnya kasus ini, semuanya lengkap.

Tersenyum, raut wajah penuh percaya diri kembali muncul di wajah detektif muda itu. Setengah berbisik ia mengatakan pada Kaito akan kembali menghubunginya setelah kasus ini selesai dan menyambut Shiratori-keiji yang baru saja kembali ke ruangan dengan kalimat; "Kasus ini selesai, Shiratori-keiji."

.

.

.

.

Kaito dengan sebungkus keripik kentang menganggukan kepalanya setelah membetulkan posisi ponselnya — memindahkannya dari telinga kiri, ke telinga kanan — dan kembali menatap lurus layar televisinya.

Setengah jam setelah telpon terakhirnya pada sang detektif muda, ia kembali mendapat sebuah telpon dari sang detektif yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya memecahkan kasus. Walaupun, dirinya merasa tak membantu apapun, ia hanya ingat sedang menceritakan pengalamannya mengunjungi arena sirkus dan — _voila!_ — kasus selesai.

Dan kini ia masih tersambung dengan detektif muda itu, mendengarkan sang detektif muda menceritakan kasus yang baru saja ia selesaikan sambil terus menyimak drama di tv. Mungkin ini bagian dari bakatnya? Melakukan dua — bahkan tiga — pekerjaan sekaligus dalam satu waktu?

"Kaito? Kau masih menonton? Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu santaimu."

Kaito menggeleng cepat walaupun tak bisa dilihat oleh Shinichi, "tidak, sama sekali tidak. Di luar dugaan cerita detektif ternyata cukup menarik, mungkin jika ada waktu akan kucoba membaca salah satu buku novel misteri koleksimu?"

Kaito mendengar suara tawa dari seberang sana.

"Kapanpun kau mau, pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu," ujar detektif itu di sela tawanya sebelum keduanya terdiam dan terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing serta hening mengisi pembicaraan mereka.

Kaito tak begitu memperhatikan, namun selama Shinichi terdiam, ia merasa tak ingin berbicara dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar tv di hadapannya saat seorang aktor pada drama itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Kedua bola mata ungu itu, yang semula terbuka lebar kini mulai menutup, membiarkan sang aktor berbicara dan meresapi kalimat yang sedang di dengarnya.

Ucapan aktor itu sangat familiar, atau bahkan terasa seperti sedang menceritakan keadaannya. Pesulap muda itu menghela napas dan bersiap membuka mulutnya ketika Shinichi lebih dulu membuka kembali topik pembicaraan; "Kaito, apa pendapatmu tentang — pembohong?"

Pesulap muda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung lalu bergantian menatap tv di depannya dan layar ponselnya. Dengan tangan lain yang senggang, pesulap itu mematikan layar tv dan berdiri dari posisinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Pembohong, ya…" Pesulap muda itu merespon singkat saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ada alasan khusus kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Hening, Shinichi terdengar ragu menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "seperti yang kuceritakan, kasus yang kuselesaikan tadi; sang pelaku mengaku merasa dibohongi dan melakukan pembunuhan. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

Kaito terdiam. Kedua bola mata keunguannya kini tertuju pada sebuah foto — poster — dengan gambar ayahnya yang tertempel di dinding. Dan pesulap muda itu tahu benar apa yang ada dibalik poster itu, sebuah — tidak — sesuatu yang cukup besar, sebuah rahasia besar yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan seulas senyum, pesulap itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela, di mana langit malam terlihat cerah walau tak nampak bulan di sana.

"Setiap manusia pasti punya satu atau dua rahasia dalam hidupnya, di mana tak bisa ia ceritakan pada orang lain dan memaksanya untuk menutupinya dengan cara berbohong. Tidak semua pembohong melakukan kebohongan karena ia ingin, tapi karena tuntutan hidupnya." _Dan bahaya yang akan menyerang orang di sekelilingnya…_

"Dan orang yang dibohongi," Kaito menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali mengatur nada bicaranya yang mulai terdengar _berbeda_ dari biasanya, "punya hak untuk marah, menangis, bahkan membenci. Sebagus apapun alasan seseorang berbohong, dibohongi adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Walaupun kenyataan adalah hal yang pahit, tidak berarti sebuah kebohongan bisa mempermanisnya, benar?"

"Ya, kau benar." Shinichi menjawab pelan dan singkat sebelum kembali hanyut dalam suasana diam dan hening. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya telpon mereka terputus karena baterai ponsel Shinichi habis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebagai bocoran, penulis sudah menyiapkan chapter selanjutnya dan sudah masuk tahap editing. Jika tidak berhalangan mungkin update akan tiba pada tanggal di mana Indonesia merayakan hari jadinya. Yak, benar! 17 Agustus 2012.

Review kalian sangat di tunggu oleh penulis, kalian boleh mereview apapun asalkan niat dan tujuannya untuk membangun agar cerita ini semakin baik ke depannya. Komentar sedikit tentang pendapat cerita di chapter ini pun sangat diterima oleh penulis. ^^

Sampai jumpa minggu depan ^^


	5. Case 5: Ski Resort Murder Case

_17 Agustus 2012, Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia. ; )  
_

Update chapter ke-5 hadir! Terima kasih atas review kalian selama 5 chapter awal ini semoga ke depannya kalian semakin giat me-review, ya. ;p

Sekedar pemberitahuan, bahwa cerita ini akan sangat menonjolkan persaingan antara seorang detektif dan seorang pencuri. Jika tujuan kalian hanya mencari cerita dengan unsur _Cheesy-romance ( if you know what I mean, if you don't; ASK ME!)_, mungkin ada baiknya untuk tidak terlalu berharap. ^^ Dan akhirnya penulis mampu menghadirkan sebuah kasus dalam cerita ini, tentu saja di chapter depan akan terus diisi dengan beragam kasus serta misteri untuk dipecahkan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat menikmati. ; )

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 5: **_**Ski Resort Murder Case**_

**When it comes to skiing, there's a difference between what you think it's going to be like, what it's really like, and what you tell your friends it was like.**

**~Epicski, Famous Ski Quotes**

.

.

Sonoko Suzuki untuk kesekian kalinya mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya bertolak pada sisi pinggangnya dengan kedua mata menatap tajam pada seorang detektif yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah senyum penuh penyesalan ke arahnya.

Gadis itu mengetuk meja sang detektif dengan ujung jarinya dan mendengar detektif muda itu beberapa kali menggumamkan kata maaf padanya. Sementara itu, di samping detektif muda itu sahabatnya—Ran—hanya tertawa melihat aksi keduanya.

"Kau tahu? Hampir seminggu sejak permata yang dicuri oleh Kaito KID-sama meledak dan seorang nona Sonoko sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pencuri tampan itu!" Sonoko kembali memulai ceramah panjangnya yang sudah ia ulang 2 kali sejak detektif di hadapannya datang dan memberitahukannya bahwa keadaan Kaito KID pujaannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaito KID-sama selama berhari-hari dan kau — Shinichi Kudo, detektif yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubungku dengan pencuri idamanku itu — lupa menyampaikan pesan dari Kaito KID-sama! Kau benar-benar tega, Shinichi-kun! Sangat tega! Untunglah KID-sama baik-baik saja, bagaimana jika ia terluka parah? Ia membutuhkan dukungan dari Nona Sonoko agar bisa sembuh!"

"Sebagai pembelaan, aku hanya terlambat memberitahumu selama 2 hari," tandas detektif itu cepat sebelum Sonoko memotong pembicaraannya, "lagipula ledakan seperti itu tak akan membunuhnya. Aku yakin."

"Tapi kau tak memberitahukan kabar ini padaku, SHI-NI-CHI!"

_Ingat untuk mengatakannya saja sudah bagus _… gerutu Shinichi dalam hati begitu melihat Sonoko menggigit saputangannya untuk meredam kekesalan.

"Sudahlah, Sonoko. Yang penting kau sudah tahu kalau Kaito KID baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sonoko mendelik, menatap tajam ke arah Ran dan bergantian menatap Shinichi, "kalian bersekongkol?"

"Eh?"

"Ha! Aku tahu kalian adalah pasangan suami istri paling mesra di dunia ini, tapi kenapa kalian tega sekali merahasiakan kabar baik ini dari Nona Sonoko? Kenapa? KE-NA-PA!"

Ran dan Shinichi saling berpandangan sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah bersamaan saat merasakan panas mulai menjalar di masing-masing pipi mereka. Lama mereka tak mendengar Sonoko menggoda mereka dengan istilah 'pasangan suami istri' dan hal ini membuat mereka salah tingkah, seperti saat dulu Sonoko pertama kali menggoda mereka.

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga mengabaikan Sonoko yang masih meributkan tentang 'ketidakadilan hidup' dengan gaya yang di dramatisasi, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sonoko semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah mengajak beberapa siswa-siswi yang tersisa untuk ikut meninggalkan kelas dan menutup pintu kelas rapat-rapat dari luar. Dengan senyum bangga, gadis itu mengintip sekilas dari kaca yang ada pada pintu untuk memastikan bahwa kedua insan muda itu dalam kondisi sempurna untuk berbicara.

"Aku masih kesal karena kau terlambat memberi kabar, Shinichi-kun. Tapi kalian akan berterima-kasih atas momen emas yang kusediakan ini!" Sonoko menyentuh batang hidungnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan bangga sebelum menjauhkan para siswa dan siswi dari ruang kelas mereka dan menyeret beberapa junior dari klub sepakbola yang memaksa masuk untuk bertemu Shinichi.

.

.

.

.

Bagi beberapa orang, siswa pada umumnya, hari jumat adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Mengingat esoknya adalah hari sabtu dan tak akan ada kewajiban untuk bangun pagi maupun berlari menuju sekolah untuk menemui setumpuk tugas serta pelajaran yang membosankan. Siapapun pasti akan senang menyambut datangnya hari jumat dan siap untuk melupakan kepenatan selama seminggu belakangan.

Namun tidak untuk Kuroba Kaito.

Pesulap muda itu menghela napas pelan ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan riuh kegembiraan menggema di seluruh gedung sekolah, seantero gedung itu sedang merayakan kegembiraan mereka karena berhasil bebas dari sebuah penjara kecil bernama sekolah dan siap untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan menarik. Kencan, bermain game, menonton di bioskop, bahkan tidur seharian di rumah. Semuanya sudah terencana dengan sempurna.

Dan tentu saja, akhir pekan dapat diartikan sebagai terbebas dari sejuta macam kejahilan Kuroba Kaito. Walau hanya untuk sementara.

"Ka-i-to-kun~" Sebuah suara familiar mendekat ke arah Kaito yang terlihat tak berniat membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Buku dan alat tulisnya ia biarkan tergeletak sementara pandangannya tertuju pada anggota klub sepakbola yang sedang berlatih di lapangan sekolah.

"Aoko, kau belum pulang?"

Gadis bernama Aoko itu memiringkan kepalanya, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah aku bisa ingat dimana terakhir kusimpan earphone-ku."

"Hah?"

Kaito mendengus pelan, memutar arah pandangannya menuju seorang gadis yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tau earphone yang selalu kubawa? Sejak kemarin aku tak bisa menemukannya dan aku lupa dimana terakhir meletakannya!"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya, menggelengkan kepala menatap tingkah teman masa kecilnya yang kini mulai membereskan isi tasnya.

"Hanya karena sepasang earphone? Kau bisa membelinya lagi, 'kan? Kenapa harus repot?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menghelakan napasnya seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menolak ide 'membeli sepasang earphone baru' dari gadis bernama Aoko itu.

Bukan perkara uang. Ia mungkin bisa saja berlari ke toko musik terdekat dan membeli sepasang earphone baru sebagai penggantinya, faktanya ia memang bisa melakukannya. Namun jika mengingat earphone itu adalah earphone buatannya…

Ya, tentu saja ia bisa membuat earphone serupa. Tak ada masalah baginya. Yang ia perlukan hanya beberapa alat (ia bisa meminta Jii untuk mencarikan bahannya) dan sedikit waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Membuat earphone yang bisa sekaligus menjadi alat penyadap bukanlah sebuah masalah besar baginya — tunggu! Itulah masalahnya sekarang ini!

Earphone milik Kaito yang hilang adalah sebuah earphone khusus buatannya yang ia pakai untuk menyadap pembicaraan orang lain, dan saat ini ia tengah dilanda kepanikan kalau-kalau earphone itu ditemukan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab (dalam kasus ini, yang dimaksudkan tentu saja Nakamori-keibu dan mereka yang berniat mengulik identitasnya sebagai Kaito KID).

Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali menanyakan pada ibunya dan tentu saja ibunya hanya bisa menambah rasa panik dalam dirinya dengan mengatakan '_Berapa kali sudah kuingatkan tentang pentingnya menyimpan barang-barangmu di tempat yang benar, Kuroba Kaito_?'. Jii ? Ya, tentu saja beliau adalah orang kedua yang menjadi incarannya saat mencari earphone miliknya dan beliau menjawab bahwa ia tak melihatnya.

Mengacak rambutnya, Kaito sekali lagi mendengus saat ingatannya tak mampu mengingat kapan dan dimana terakhir kali ia letakan earphone itu.

"Kau akan menemukannya."

Kaito dan Aoko menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengalun di telinga mereka. Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang mereka dengan sebuah bola kristal di tangannya, "kau akan menemukannya, jarum yang kau cari di antara tumpukan jerami. Lucifer mengatakannya padaku."

Pesulap muda itu membuka mulutnya saat Aoko berdiri di antara dirinya dan gadis pemegang bola kristal tersebut, "sayang sekali, Akako! Yang Kaito cari adalah sepasang earphone, bukan sebatang jarum!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap datar Aoko yang tampak serius menanggapinya di hadapannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Kaito yang mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Aoko.

"Jarum itu berada pada sebuah tumpukan jerami yang dikelilingi oleh bara api. Sekali saja kau berani mendekat, maka bara api akan melahapmu hingga habis," lanjut Akako tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan di wajah Kaito dan Akako, "semenarik apapun jarum yang kau cari ini, janganlah kau coba mendekati jerami yang menyembunyikannya." Gadis itu berhenti berbicara untuk sesaat lalu tersenyum pada kedua remaja yang masih terlihat bingung di hadapannya dan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia baru saja sampaikan.

"Kaito," bisik Aoko pelan saat Akako mulai menjauh, "kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu mencari earphone baru, tapi aku tak mau mencari earphone lamamu di tumpukan jerami."

_Ha-Ha-Ha..._

.

.

.

.

"_Mou, Kaito-kun_!" Chikage dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya menatap kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh putranya, "sampai kapan kau mau mengacak-acak kamarmu seperti ini?"

Wanita itu berjalan memasuki kamar putranya, berjalan dengan hati-hati agar langkahnya tak terhalang oleh benda-benda yang tergeletak secara acak di lantai. Kursi, buku, pakaian, bahkan bantal-bantal sudah tak ada lagi pada posisi yang seharusnya. Semuanya berserakan di lantai, tak tersusun seolah baru saja ada angin topan yang memporakporandakan isi kamar putranya.

Masih dengan tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya, Chikage menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat putranya keluar dari kolong tempat tidurnya dengan merangkak bagai tentara di tengah perang, "kalau kau tidak siap-siap, kau dan Shinichi-kun akan terlambat untuk naik bus ke arena ski, Kaito!"

"Sebentar lagi, Kaasan! Aku belum bisa menemukan earphone itu—_cih!_ Dimana terakhir kuletakan earphone itu…"

Chikage menghela napasnya pelan, "pastikan kau bereskan semuanya sebelum berangkat!"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Jauh sebelum ibunya memasuki kamarnya pun, ia sudah merencanakan untuk mengembalikan semua barang yang berserakan ke tempatnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan mengingat bagaimana respon ibunya ketika melihat kamarnya berantakan saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ya, kesalahan yang sama tak seharusnya terulang. Mengingat amarah ibunya dulu saja sudah membuatnya merinding….

Begitu melihat Kaito menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan sebuah perjanjian untuk membereskan kamarnya, Chikage dengan lega kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berniat untuk kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan sebelum putranya berangkat. Namun langkah wanita itu terhenti saat suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Mungkin Shinichi-kun?" Gumam wanita itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu—namun sayang, yang dilihatnya berdiri di balik pintu itu bukanlah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang nyaris sama dengan putranya melainkan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Nakamori Aoko. Putri dari Ginzo Nakamori yang merupakan teman bermain putranya sewaktu kecil.

"Aoko-chan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Chikage dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Chikage mengangguk pelan saat gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan kini menatapnya. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya apa yang Aoko lakukan di rumahnya, namun pertanyaan itu dengan segera terjawab ketika gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya mengulurkan tangannya.

Chikage mengangkat satu alisnya, rasa penasaran mengisi pikirannya melihat sebuah kotak yang diberikan Aoko padanya. Wanita itu sangat yakin bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa ini?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sedikit bingung untuk mengutarakan niatnya, "kudengar Kaito menghilangkan earphone-nya."

Chikage memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia kelihatan tak bersemangat karena earphone-nya hilang, karena itu—ini! Tolong sampaikan ini untuk Kaito-kun!"

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan s—Aoko! Aoko-chan!" Chikage menghelakan napasnya saat sosok Aoko menghilang dari pandangannya, gadis itu, di luar dugaan, berlari cukup cepat.

Masih dengan kedua alis bertautan, wanita itu mengangkat bahunya dan hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya saat sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari luar pagar rumahnya. Wanita itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya dan menemukan sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di balik pagar.

"Shinichi-kun! Ayo, masuk!"

.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Shinichi bergerak mengikuti gerakan wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu tampak sibuk membuatkan bekal untuk mereka—dirinya dan Kaito—makan dalam perjalanan. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat dua buah kotak makanan tersedia di atas meja dan dua buah botol minuman, tentu saja salah satunya memiliki aroma khas kopi yang membuat Shinichi tak sabar untuk bepergian.

Meletakan lauk terakhir pada kotak makanan, wanita itu mendongak dan membuka mulutnya, "Kaito-kun! Shinichi-kun sudah menunggumu, jangan lama-lama!"

Hening sesaat menyelimuti rumah itu hingga akhirnya Shinichi mendengar suara beberapa benda terjatuh dan bunyi seseorang terjatuh dari lantai atas, detektif muda itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Chikage yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

"Kaito-kun sedang membereskan kamarnya. Sejak pulang sekolah ia mengobrak-abrik isi rumah ini karena mencari sepasang earphone." Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan nada seolah ia terbiasa dengan suara berisik yang di menggema di rumah itu, "tapi ia hampir selesai. Akan kupastikan kalian tidak tertinggal bus terakhir sore ini."

Detektif muda itu mengangguk pelan, mempercayakan kelancaran perjalanannya pada wanita berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Kudengar kalian akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sekumpulan detektif?"

"Hm? Kaito sudah menceritatakannya? Begitulah, ibu menyuruhku untuk mengajak Hakuba dan Hattori. Kudengar pemilik villa tempat kami menginap yang meminta agar mereka diundang."

"Semoga perjalanan kalian lancar. Jika kalian bertemu kasus dan Kaito mengganggu kalian, pastikan kalian menceritakannya saat pulang!"

Shinichi tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan wanita di hadapannya. Mungkin wanita itu tidak tahu, tapi berkat putranyalah satu kasus pembunuhan beruntun bisa ia selesaikan. Tentu saja detektif itu masih tak bisa — tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak mungkin bisa — melupakan kasus itu.

Kasus yang membuatnya berpikir keras dan selesai hanya dengan mendengar kisah masa kecil Kaito Kuroba bersama ayahnya, ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kasus itu. _Tidak mungkin_.

"Kaito-kun!" Suara Chikage kembali menggema di rumah 2 lantai tersebut, tampaknya wanita itu sudah selesai dengan bekal buatannya, "apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sedikit!"

"_Hai! Hai_!" Kaito menjawab dengan suara malas dari lantai atas. Detik berikutnya, langkah kaki pesulap muda itu mulai terdengar menuruni tangga.

"Aku siap!" Pesulap muda itu berujar seraya meletakan sebuah tas di salah satu kursi meja makan, "ini apa?"

Chikage melirik sekilas ke arah putranya, "Aoko-chan tadi datang dan mengantarnya, dia bilang itu untukmu."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya menatap bungkusan di tangannya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya, tanpa ada niat untuk membukanya. Pesulap muda itu berlarian kecil ke arah ibunya, menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang sang ibu dan terlihat berbisik pada sang ibu.

Detik berikutnya sang ibu tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, dengan satu tangan ia membelai kepala putranya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyiapkan makanan untuk perjalanan mereka. Tentu saja sang pesulap muda terlihat risih dengan ide 'membawa bekal' milik ibunya, mengingat yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah mengunjungi arena ski bersama teman selama akhir pekan dan tentu faktor usia juga menjadi alasan utama protes sang anak.

Shinichi mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pro dan kontra yang dilakukan ibu-anak itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia seperti sedang dihibur oleh sebuah pertunjukan drama komedi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shinichi-kun?"

Detektif itu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap ibu-anak di hadapannya bingung karena tak begitu menangkap apa yang mereka baru saja bicarakan.

Kaito menangkap ekspresi bingung itu dan dengan senang hati menjabarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, "Kaasan bilang kita harus membawa ransum dari rumah agar bisa dimasak selama di vila. Menurutku, itu tidak perlu. Di sana pasti ada resto atau setidaknya mini-market, kita bisa beli di sana dan tak perlu repot membawa bahan makanan dari rumah."

"Kurasa ide ibumu tidaklah buruk," ujar seseorang dari arah pintu, menghalangi keinginan detektif timur itu untuk menjawab, "selain kebersihannya terjamin, bisa sebagai penghematan, bukan?"

"Hakuba..." Kaito menatap bingung kedatangan detektif keturunan Inggris itu bergantian dengan Shinichi yang terlihat sama bingungnya. Jika Shinichi juga bingung, maka kedatangan orang ini —

"Inisiatifku," ucap Hakuba tegas, menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sempat diucapkan oleh Shinichi dan Kaito. "Kudo-kun menelponku dan mengatakan rencananya untuk berangkat bersamamu jumat sore, Kuroba-kun. Maaf sudah masuk tanpa izin, Kuroba-san. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Kudengar suara kalian dari pintu, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk masuk."

Chikage mengangguk, tersenyum ramah pada detektif asing itu, "tak apa. Maaf karena tak membukakan pintu, kami terlalu sibuk berbincang sepertinya."

"Jadi, apa bahan makanannya ingin kubawakan? Baaya akan mengantar kita sampai ke lokasi, bahan makanannya bisa diletakan di bagasi mobil."

Kaito meringis saat ibunya meneriakan kesenangannya dan mulai menyiapkan barang bawaan ekstra untuk mereka bawa, sementara Shinichi hanya diam menatap persiapan yang tengah dilakukan wanita bernama Chikage itu.

.

.

.

.

Kaito meraih tasnya yang ia taruh di bawah kakinya, membuka risleting tasnya dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya. Dengan tatapan menyelidik, pesulap muda itu menggoyangkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya untuk memastikan apa isi bungkusan —yang disampaikan oleh ibunya—itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" Shinichi yang duduk di samping Kaito bersuara.

"Bukan, tapi Kaasan bilang Aoko yang memberikannya," ujar Kaito pelan masih berusaha membuka bungkusan itu dan mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu mengetahui isi dari bungkusan yang dipegangnya, "earphone?"

Shinichi melirik ke arah sepasang earphone yang kini sedang diamati Kaito, sesuatu hal dalam ingatannya tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan saat melihat sepasang earphone itu. "bicara tentang earphone, sepertinya earphone-mu terbawa olehku!"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, "eh? Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Shinichi merogoh saku jaketnya dengan satu tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu dari sana. "Earphone-mu terbawa olehku," ulang detektif itu untuk menerangkan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, "ingat baju yang kau pinjamkan saat malam tahun baru? Saat merapihkan pakaian tadi aku menemukan 2 earphone di sakunya, sepertinya salah satunya milikmu."

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sepasang earphone yang diambil Shinichi dari saku jaketnya. Itu earphone miliknya! Earphone hitam yang selalu dipakainya, yang sudah membuatnya hampir frustasi karena mengira earphone itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah — Ternyata ada di tangan seorang detektif SMA SHINICHI KUDO!

"AH! Syukurlah! Terima kasih banyak, Shinichi! Kau malaikat penolongku!" Pesulap muda itu tanpa pikir panjang meraih earphone yang dimaksud dan memeluk sang detektif untuk mengutarakan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini, tentu saja sang detektif dengan sigap meletakan tangannya di antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kaito agar bisa mendorong pesulap itu menjauh.

"Tak mau kupeluk? Apa perlu kucium sebagai rasa terima kasihku?"

Shinichi meringis, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menyilangkan tangannya tanda penolakan, "ucapan terima kasih saja sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Malam tahun baru?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi, si pemilik suara melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang bercakap-cakap dari kaca mobil dengan satu alis terangkat, "kau dan Kuroba-kun sudah kenal sejak lama? Maaf, tapi aku sedikit penasaran sejak kudengar dari Kudo-kun bahwa Kuroba-kun juga ikut acara hari ini."

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "belum begitu lama. Kami bertemu saat malam tahun baru dan ternyata orangtua kami saling kenal, semacam itu."

"Oh? Jadi Kudo dan Kuroba adalah kerabat? Dan apakah Itu yang menyebabkan ketidakhadiranmu pada aksi _Kaito KID_ di malam tahun baru, Kudo-kun?" Detektif pirang itu bertanya, menekan nada bicaranya saat mengucap nama Kaito KID dan melirik ke arah Kaito yang duduk di bangku belakang bersama Shinichi. "Kau melewatkan momen menarik."

"Maksudmu ledakan itu?"

"Ya," ujar sang detektif berambut pirang dengan nada yang terdengar senang, "sayang sekali ia tetap berhasil kabur setelah jatuh dari _handglider_nya dan terjatuh di semak-semak."

"Apa permata itu tipuan yang dibuat kepolisian?"

Hakuba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nakamori-keibu sama sekali tak menyiapkan tipuan, ia terlalu fokus mengatur barisan untuk menjaga atap. Sejauh ini tak ada bukti kuat yang membawa pihak kepolisian pada pelaku yang meletakan tipuan itu, tapi aku cukup yakin ini adalah ulah pemilik permata itu."

"Kenapa pemilik permata itu mau repot-repot melakukannya? Apa dia punya dendam terhadap KID?" Kaito ikut ambil suara, merasa perlu untuk menyuarakan pikirannya.

Hakuba menarik sudut bibirnya, merasa senang seolah umpannya berhasil menangkap seekor ikan yang berenang di lautan, "bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu, Kaito-kun?"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, melirik ke arah Hakuba dan Kaito bergantian.

"Hei, hei! Kau masih mencurigaiku sebagai Kaito KID, eh? Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku hanya seorang pesulap dan mengagumi KID sebagai sesama pesulap!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Silahkan menyangkal selagi bisa, Kuroba-kun. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan menangkap Kaito KID dan membuktikan hipotesaku."

Kaito menatap datar wajah Hakuba yang menoleh ke arahnya lalu memaksakan sebuah tawa formalitas pada detektif itu.

_Orang ini berbahaya…_

.

.

.

.

4 jam perjalanan mulai terasa melelahkan dan sedikit membosankan, terutama bagi Kaito.

Pesulap muda itu tak berhenti menguap saat mendengar 2 detektif yang semobil dengannya terus membahas segala sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan Holmes. Ia bisa maklum, kedua pemuda itu memang berprofesi sebagai detektif dan sama-sama menggilai salah satu karakter fiksi buatan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, namun jika tahu harus berakhir seperti ini? Mungkin naik bus travel terdengar lebih — jauh lebih — menyenangkan.

Dari sudut matanya, Kaito melirik ke arah detektif dari timur dan menggunakan penglihatannya untuk meneliti perawakan detektif tersebut.

Menurut penglihatannya, detektif itu terlihat sangat bergairah saat mendengar nama tokoh fiksi favoritnya.

Dengan lancar ia mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tokoh fiksi idolanya seolah kalimat itu akan ditanyakan saat ujian kelulusan, ia — Kaito — bahkan tak mendengar suara keraguan dari detektif itu. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu sesekali tertutup oleh kelopak mata dan begitu terbuka; semangat yang menggebu-gebu, kepercayaan diri, serta keseriusan terpancar dari cara detektif itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa detektif dari timur itu memiliki wawasan dan pengalaman yang tak bisa dianggap remeh dalam dunia yang digelutinya.

Ini pertama kalinya pesulap muda itu melihat sisi lain dari sang detektif dari timur.

Tentu saja, selama ini yang ia lihat hanya wajah sang detektif berupa foto close up dari artikel koran, majalah, dan internet. Ia belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan detektif SMA itu dan hanya melihat aksi sang detektif melalui siaran ulang di tv, namun 6 bulan terakhir ini ia mulai bisa memahami mengapa namanya — Shinichi Kudo — begitu dielukan.

6 kali tatap muka dan beberapa kali hanya kontak melalui suara.

Pernah sekali keduanya — detektif dan pencuri itu — terjebak dalam suatu kasus di malam aksi pencurian KID. Saat detektif itu tengah mengumpulkan bukti untuk membawanya pada pelaku pembunuh sang pemilik permata, ia menghampiri KID yang menyamar menjadi opsir wanita dan berkata; '_Kau mungkin seperti seekor bunglon, tapi di mataku warnamu hanya satu_' dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri. Kasus pun ditutup saat sang pelaku — yang ternyata adalah istri dari pemilik permata tersebut — mengakui kesalahannya akibat merasa terpojok dan tak bisa memungkiri deduksi sang detektif, momen ini digunakan KID untuk melepaskan diri dari keramaian dan mencuri permata itu.

Namun sayang, begitu permata tersebut dipegangnya sang detektif muncul dari jendela yang semula akan dijadikan sebagai jalur melarikan diri. Dengan senyuman khas penuh percaya diri, detektif itu menceritakan dari mana ia tahu bahwa KID menyamar menjadi opsir wanita (KID berpikir akan lebih mudah jika harus menyamar menjadi seseorang yang tak begitu dikenal oleh detektif tersebut) dan menanyakan tingkat keakuratan deduksinya. KID tak bisa menyangkal, semuanya sempurna. Dari situ KID mulai menyadari, bahwa semua ruang geraknya menjadi semakin kecil setiap detektif itu muncul dalam aksinya. Dengan mudah detektif itu mengetahui penyamarannya dan ia bahkan tak segan-segan mengejarnya hingga keduanya harus berkejaran seperti anak kecil dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Kehadiran detektif itu seperti pemacu adrenalin, menambah tingkat kesulitan aksinya namun memberi hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Di sisi lain, Saguru Hakuba, juga merupakan sebuah batu sandungan bagi KID.

Berbeda dengan Shinichi Kudo yang berambisi menangkap KID, putra dari Inspektur Jenderal Hakuba ini mempunyai niatan berbeda setiap bertemu dengan pencuri kelas dunia itu; ia ingin menguak identitas dibalik setelan jas putih dan monocle itu dan membuktikan bahwa Kaito KID adalah Kaito Kuroba.

Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang patut diremehkan, bahkan, ini adalah halangan yang cukup sulit dan besar untuk dihadapi. Namun, berkat kehadiran Hakuba — jika boleh jujur dikatakan — Kaito menjadi semakin waspada dan berpikir kreatif untuk bisa menepis semua dugaan tersebut.

Mereka, dua detektif ini, adalah detektif favorit Kaito KID. Fakta mengatakan.

"Kita sampai." Kaito menoleh ke arah luar jendela saat sebuah suara — yang berasal dari wanita tua yang duduk di bangku pengemudi — mengingatkan mereka tentang perjalanan mereka, benar katanya, mereka telah sampai di sebuah vila yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari arena ski yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

Kaito tak membuang kesempatan emas ini dan langsung meloncat keluar mobil. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk melakukan peregangan, ototnya terasa kaku karena harus duduk dan diam mendengar obrolan 2 detektif maniak Holmes itu.

"Kaito, kau lupa tasmu!" Shinichi berkata dari tempatnya, mengeluarkan sebuah sport bag miliknya dan sebuah duffel bag hitam dari dalam bagasi, "jangan sampai ada yang ter — _Kaito_?"

Satu alis Shinichi terangkat, merasa aneh dengan hilangnya aura keberadaan pesulap muda itu secara tiba-tiba. _Aneh, sepertinya tadi Kaito berdiri di sini…_

"GYAAAAHHH!"

Shinichi tersentak saat sebuah suara teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari dalam vila, dengan sigap ia berlari masuk dan mencari arah datangnya suara.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Shini — GYAAHH!"

Dengan rasa was-was, Shinichi membuka pintu sebuah ruangan di mana suara teriakan itu berasal. Pendengarannya masih cukup bagus untuk mengenali bahwa suara teriakan itu berasal dari seorang Kaito Kuroba dan dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar suara berisik lainnya, seseorang yang lain yang memiliki suara familiar.

_Logat itu_ — dengan cepat Shinichi memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu ke arah dalam dan melihat Kaito dengan seseorang yang lain di sana. Kaito terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang mengenakan sebuah topi bisbol dengan lambang 'SAX' –ah! Ya, ia ingat sekarang siapa pemilik suara dengan dialek khas itu.

"Oi, Hattori!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kudo! Aku sedang berbicara dengan — eh? Kudo?" Hattori melemaskan cengkramannya, menatap bingung sosok pemuda yang baru saja ia tuduh sebagai seorang detektif dari timur lalu menoleh pada sosok Shinichi Kudo yang bersandar pada frame pintu dengan satu tangan terjejal ke dalam saku celananya. _Jika ini adalah Kudo, lalu orang itu adalah_—"k, KUDO ADA DUA!?"

.

.

.

.

Heiji Hattori sekali lagi mengedipkan kedua matanya dan berharap kali ini, ketika ia membuka matanya, halusinasi yang dilihatnya lenyap. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang dipercaya Heiji sebagai halusinasi itu tak kunjung hilang.

Kedua bola mata itu kini terpaku pada 2 pasang bola mata yang tak berhenti menatapnya dari seberang meja makan yang didudukinya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai melihat kami, Hattori?"

Heiji menganggukan kepalanya. Sebuah pertanyaan masih bisa terlihat dari caranya memandang kedua pemuda di hadapannya, namun ia tak menyuarakannya.

"Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, fenomena orang berwajah mirip bukan hal tabu di dunia ini." Hakuba dengan sebuah nampan berisi minuman datang. Perlahan dan hati-hati ia letakan minuman itu di atas meja sebelum menatap dua individu yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Heiji mendengus, seolah tak rela mendengar komentar itu dari mulut seorang detektif yang pernah memanggilnya dengan julukan 'Manusia Berkepala Panas'. Satu tangannya meraih gelas jus yang disediakan, menyesapnya perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua individu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Kudo memang hanya ada satu?" tanya Heiji dengan menekan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata satu, "lalu pemuda ini adalah?" Detektif dari Osaka itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito yang beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil tas miliknya yang diletakan Shinichi di sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kuroba Kaito," gumam Shinichi saat Kaito kembali dengan dua kotak makanan di tangannya, "anak dari kenalan ayah dan ibuku."

Kaito menyeringai ke arah Heiji saat tangannya meletakan kotak makanan di atas meja dan menyuruh Shinichi untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam darurat mereka. "Kita lanjutkan berbincang setelah makan, bagaimana? Aku sangat lapar!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang akan mengundang pesulap untuk ikut acara ini, Kudo." Heiji melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda di mana Shinichi sedang mendudukan dirinya dengan sebuah buku dan secangkir kopi, dilihat dari caranya bersikap, Heiji menebak bahwa yang tengah dibaca oleh sahabatnya adalah buku novel misteri.

Detektif dari Osaka itu menarik sebuah kursi dan menggesernya tak jauh dari Shinichi, mendudukan dirinya, dan menyesap kopi miliknya.

Sejujurnya, mendengar Shinichi memiliki teman seorang pesulap sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Mengingat mereka, Heiji dan Shinichi, sering kali mengomentari aksi pertunjukan sulap dan terlihat tidak menaruh minat pada sebuah permainan kecepatan mengelabui mata. Namun bisa berteman dengan seorang pesulap? Heiji harus mengakui kehebatan sang detektif untuk tidak berkomentar aneh selama Kaito menunjukan aksi sulapnya sehabis makan malam.

Ya, sehabis makan malam.

Di situlah detektif Osaka itu mengenal lebih lanjut tentang Kuroba Kaito dan sejauh mana hubungannya dengan sang detektif dari timur itu. Di sana juga ia mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka bertemu secara kebetulan di malam tahun baru dan Kaito menolong Shinichi memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan beruntun.

Di situ pula ia mengetahui bahwa Saguru Hakuba adalah seorang siswa SMA di perfektur Ekoda dan secara kebetulan sekelas dengan Kaito. Dunia terasa begitu sempit, eh?

"Kau akan mengajak kekasihmu jika aku bilang Kaito akan ikut, benar?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan usahanya berhasil membuat wajah detektif Osaka itu memerah.

"_A, aho_! Si bodoh itu bukan kekasihku! L, lagipula dia ada acara akhir pekan ini!" sangkal detektif Osaka itu membela diri.

_Ha-ha-ha, kau memang berencana mengajaknya_… batin Shinichi dalam hati setelah melihat reaksi rekan sesama detektifnya itu.

"Pagi ini dia bilang padaku kalau Neechan dan temannya mengajak si bodoh itu untuk menginap, mengajaknya pun percuma!"

Shinichi tersentak, menghentikan gerakan matanya menyusuri kalimat yang sedang dibacanya dan menoleh pada detektif Osaka itu. Dengan cepat ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya sebelum Heiji bisa menyadari reaksinya.

Heiji menggeser letak kursinya, menyeretnya mendekati Shinichi dan menatap penggemar Holmes itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Shinichi awalnya hanya diam dan bertingkah seolah ia tak bermasalah dengan perilaku detektif Osaka itu, namun lambat laun tatapan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit risih hingga akhirnya ia melirik untuk bertanya, "apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi, benar?" Heiji mengangkat satu alisnya, "antara kau dan Neechan?"

Shinichi hanya diam, melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dan menganggap pertanyaan itu tak pernah ada. Heiji menyadari hal ini dan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan penggemar Holmes itu dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Oi, oi!" Shinichi membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes aksi Heiji namun dengan cepat ia menghentikan niatannya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, Shinichi menatap langit malam dan memutuskan untuk tidak melawan. Dengan kedua bola matanya sesaat sebelum menghelakan napas panjang, berharap beban yang ada di punggungnya saat ini bisa lepas hanya dengan menghelakan napas.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Ran," ujar detektif itu memulai topik pembicaraan, "semuanya."

Heiji terdiam sejenak, memutuskan meletakan buku itu di sebuah meja kecil sebelum membiarkan rekannya itu kembali berbicara.

_Ah! Jadi itu sebabnya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Kudo hari ini_… batin detektif Osaka itu seraya mengubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. "Lalu?"

"Di luar dugaanku, menceritakannya sangat mudah dan lancar. Ia benar-benar mendengarkan hingga aku selesai bercerita tanpa memotong pembicaraan, rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan angin."

Heiji mengangguk. Ia bukan orang yang suka basa-basi dan jujur saja ia sangat ingin berteriak pada pemuda di hadapannya untuk mempercepat ceritanya, namun rencana itu ia kubur dalam pikirannya mengingat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kali ini ia harus sedikit bersabar. Harus.

"Awalnya ia terlihat bisa menerima semua ceritaku. Tentang organisasi itu, racun bodoh itu dan efeknya yang selama 2 tahun ini membuatku membohonginya, hingga kenapa aku bisa berada di sini saat ini." Detektif itu melanjutkan, "sampai pada akhirnya ia memohon agar aku tak melanjutkan ceritaku dan kami berdua terdiam selama perjalanan pulang."

Shinichi menggunakan dua jarinya untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mulai membuatnya sedikit pusing sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "dia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat kuajak bicara. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu dan pergi."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

Shinichi melirik ke arah Heiji, sedikit ragu untuk mengulang ucapan yang ia dengar itu. Bukan karena ia tak bisa mengingatnya, tetapi karena kalimat itu hingga saat ini masih membuatnya sedikit terpukul.

Selama 2 tahun hidup dalam impian kembali ke wujud semula, ucapan Ran padanya saat itu adalah skenario terburuk yang tak pernah ia siapkan. Ia ingat pernah memikirkan akhir yang sangat buruk jika sampai rahasianya sebagai Conan Edogawa diketahui oleh Ran, namun ia tak pernah menduga gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu akan mengatakan hal itu. Secara langsung, di depan kedua matanya.

Semuanya seolah hancur dan tak ada lagi jalan keluar baginya. Inikah takdir yang disuratkan untuk seorang pemuda bernama Shinichi Kudo? Berakhir seperti ini setelah semua perjuangannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini?

_Heh_, ini bahkan terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"—do? Kudo? Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Neechan?" Suara Heiji kembali bergema di telinga detektif dari timur itu, menyadarkannya dari sebuah pemikiran panjang yang tak berujung.

Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya, memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heiji saat sebuah suara meneriakan namanya dari dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk mendekati sumber suara dan mencaritahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemikiran tersebut dengan cepat ia kembalikan dalam kepalanya saat si pemilik suara terdengar berjalan mendekatinya. Dari suaranya, si pemilik suara seperti sedang berlari dan terdengar sangat terburu-buru.

"Kaito? Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan satu alis terangkat, dilihatnya Hakuba berlari menyusul pesulap muda itu dan ekspresi keduanya terlihat sangat lelah. "Ada apa dengan — " Shinichi menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat menyadari sesuatu pada Hakuba yang sempat luput dari pandangannya.

"Oh, jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menertawakan hal ini, Kudo-kun!" Seru Hakuba dengan suara tenang, namun penuh ancaman. Napas pemuda pirang itu sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari sementara pandangannya tertancap lurus pada sosok Kaito yang kini berada di balik badan Shinichi.

Heiji, yang berdiri tepat di samping Shinichi membuka mulutnya, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hakuba yang berdiri tepat di depannya, "m, merah muda — pfft — HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Shinichi dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tawanya tak lepas dengan liarnya seperti detektif Osaka itu, namun ia tetap tertawa. Pelan dan lebih terdengar _sopan_.

Kaito mendengus, "sudah kubilang warna merah muda cocok untukmu, 'kan?" Nada bangga dapat ditangkap dari caranya berbicara, seolah yang ia lakukan adalah memilihkan sebuah gaun untuk seorang kekasih, bukan mewarnai rambut seorang detektif dengan pewarna rambut.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah meminta komentarmu, Kuroba Kaito."

"Berapa lama cat itu bertahan?" Shinichi bertanya disela tawanya, "ia tak mungkin ke arena ski dengan rambut seperti itu."

Kaito menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan sebuah botol kecil yang diduga sebagai botol pewarna rambut lalu meneliti tulisan yang ada pada badan botol. "Hm, mari kulihat. Temporary hairdye, hm, tak ada tulisannya — oh! Akan hilang jika kena air, Hakuba!"

Hakuba memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam pesulap itu sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan berputar menuju kamarnya. Tiga pemuda yang tersisa terpaksa menutup telinga mereka sesaat setelah Hakuba menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan keras.

"Tak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku?" ujar Kaito saat tangannya menghilangkan botol yang dipegangnya dalam hitungan detik. Shinichi melihat hal ini dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, namun ia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin bisa bertanya lain kali.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah obrolan antara Heiji dan Kaito. Keduanya tampak bersemangat membicarakan nasib rambut Hakuba. Kaito dengan senang hati menceritakan warna apa saja yang pernah ia gunakan untuk sobat detektifnya itu dan Heiji dengan amat sangat senang menertawakan hal itu setelah mencoba membayangkannya.

Shinichi hanya menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan bacaan yang ia lupakan sesaat. Sekali lagi ia membuktikan bahwa ucapan Kuroba Chikage adalah benar, putranya adalah biang onar yang tak pernah melakukan ulahnya setengah hati.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun berlalu ketika 4 pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Esok hari mereka memiliki segudang rencana untuk akhir pekan, simpan energi dan bersenang-senang esok hari, itu rencana mereka.

Vila itu memiliki 4 kamar tidur yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar dan 2 toilet terpisah. 1 dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan gudang. Terbilang sangat besar hanya untuk ditempati 4 orang pemuda berusia di bawah 20 tahun.

Hakuba memilih kamar yang terletak dekat tangga saat mereka datang, sementara Heiji memilih kamar yang letaknya paling jauh dari kamar Hakuba. Kamar Shinichi berada di paling pojok, berbatasan langsung dengan dinding vila tetangga dan kamar Hakuba. Sementara kamar Kaito berada tepat di seberang kamar Hakuba dan berbatasan dengan kamar Heiji dan toilet.

Melihat susunan kamar ini membuat Kaito sedikit bingung ( Heiji dan Hakuba terus berkata mereka tak ingin tidur bersebelahan ) dan Shinichi dengan senang hati memberitahunya bahwa ada api di antara hubungan detektif Osaka dan detektif pirang tersebut.

Ya, asalkan mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, urusan kamar tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi saat alarm ponsel Kaito berbunyi. Satu tangannya meraba kasur yang ditidurinya dan tak menemukan apapun. Memaksakan diri membuka kedua matanya, ia ingat meletakan ponselnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur semalam dan merangkak untuk meraihnya.

Mendudukan diri di atas kasur, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya saat mencoba mematikan alarmnya. _Jam 5_... Batinnya seraya meletakan kembali ponselnya di tempatnya semula.

Pemuda itu tak membuang waktunya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sebuah tas kecil berisi peralatan mandinya. Udara terlalu dingin menjadi alasan kuat baginya untuk tidak mandi dan memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya.

Melingkari handuk kecil miliknya di lehernya, pesulap muda itu berjalan keluar kamar dan memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"Oha — Shinichi!?" Pesulap muda itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah satu kakinya menginjak area dapur dan menemukan sosok detektif dari timur tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan secangkir kopi. Tentu saja masih lengkap dengan baju tidurnya.

Pesulap muda itu berjalan mendekat, menyentuh tubuh sang detektif dengan telunjuknya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi. Begitu mendapat kepastian bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Shinichi Kudo, pesulap muda itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tertidur sang detektif. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan membiarkan detektif itu tidur sementara ia mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk di makan.

"Sepertinya Kaasan memasukan cereal dan susu kemarin," gumam Kaito mencoba membuka kulkas dan menemukan sekotak cereal dan sekarton susu, mungkin Heiji yang meletakannya di sana?

Melirik dari ekor matanya, Kaito kembali melihat Shinichi bergerak untuk kesekian kalinya dan terlihat gelisah. Ia tak yakin detektif itu sedang bermimpi buruk, tapi ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kegelisahan itu akibat sang detektif tak bisa tidur.

"Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Kaito menggerutu dalam hatinya karena pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak ia tanyakan, jelas sekali detektif di depannya kurang tidur semalam.

Detektif itu mengangguk pelan namun tak bersuara.

"Tak bisa adaptasi tempat asing?" _Aneh_, Shinichi bisa tidur seperti orang mati saat menginap di rumahnya...

Detektif itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Butuh teman tidur?" Kaito terkejut saat melihat detektif di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba setelah mendengar pertanyaannya dengan muka yang merona merah.

"Bukan itu!" Sangkal Shinichi masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu?"

"Gedung vila sebelah," gumam Shinichi sebelum menyesap kopinya. Namun jawaban lengkap tak kunjung datang dari mulutnya.

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya, "berhantu?"

Shinichi menggeleng.

"Ditinggali arwah penasaran?"

Sekali lagi dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan sebuah kalimat; "Tak ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal mistis konyol!"

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya. Menyendokan cereal ke dalam mulutnya, pesulap muda itu berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Kudengar penghuni vila sebelah pengantin baru, hal-hal seperti itu wajar, 'kan?"

Shinichi mendengus, "mungkin nanti malam aku harus tidur di ruang tamu."

"Kamarku bisa menampung satu satu orang lagi jika kau mau," ujar Kaito kembali menyendokan cereal ke dalam mulutnya.

Shinichi mengangguk, menggumamkan 'akan kupikirkan' sebelum menyesap kembali kopinya. Ya, secangkir kopi lagi-lagi berjasa mengembalikan moodnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur sekarang. Kita berangkat pukul 8," ujar Kaito dengan sebuah sendok menunjuk jam dinding di ruangan itu, "akan kubangunkan saat yang lain siap."

Shinichi menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk. Dihabiskannya sisa tetes cairan pekat dalam cangkirnya sebelum ia letakan cangkir itu di tempat pencuci dan berjalan gontai menuju tangga. "Boleh kupinjam kamarmu? Mengantisipasi kejadian semalam terulang di pagi hari."

Kaito tertawa pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyaksikan punggung detektif itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Kaito bertanya saat melihat Shinichi kembali menguap saat mereka berjalan menuju arena ski. Detektif itu mengangguk pelan, satu tangannya membetulkan tali tasnya yang mulai dirasa merosot.

"Tapi sepertinya dua orang di depan tak kunjung membaik."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat Heiji dan Hakuba sibuk berargumen dengan suara keras dan nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat. Keduanya masih pada fase itu sejak pagi tadi, ketika mereka berdua memasuki dapur dan menemukan sebuah kaos kaki milik Heiji di sana.

"Kurasa itu akibatnya jika mempertemukan dua individu yang berbeda faham, Shinichi."

Shinichi mengangguk, mencatat baik-baik kalimat itu dalam pikirannya dan menjadikannya sebagai referensi ke depan.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka memasuki arena ski dan berhenti di depan meja resepsionis untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka. 4 buah kunci diberikan pada mereka, kunci loker, agar mereka bisa tenang menyimpan tas mereka saat berada di arena.

Shinichi adalah yang pertama di antara mereka yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menulis namanya, kedua alisnya terangkat menatap daftar nama yang ada nampak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Kaito mengintip dari balik bahu sang detektif dan reaksi berikutnya kurang lebih sama, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan bersiul melihat daftar nama yang ada, "hari ini ada 3 orang bernama 'Shinichi' di arena ski."

"Pastikan kau temukan 2 orang ini dan berfoto bersama, Shinichi! Nanti akan kuberi judul '3 Shinichi di Arena Ski'!"

Detektif muda itu menatap datar sang pesulap sebelum melanjutkan menulis namanya pada daftar nama.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu banyak hal aneh..." Detektif itu menggumamkan pikirannya saat ia bergeser, memberi waktu dan tempat untuk Kaito, Heiji dan Hakuba untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka. "Seseorang dengan wajah hampir sama," gumam detektif itu seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kaito yang baru selesai menulis namanya dan terlihat sibuk menggoda sang resepsionis, "lalu gadis kembar 3 dan 2 orang dengan nama sama."

_...Apa ini side effect lainnya dari magnet yang dibicarakan KID ? _

"Shinichi-sama!"

Sebuah suara harmonis kembali terdengar, aneh, Shinichi merasa familiar dengan suara enerjik dan penuh antusias serta ceria ini.

Membalik tubuhnya, detektif itu tertegun ketika melihat 3 orang gadis kecil yang memakai baju serupa berdiri sejajar. Dua di antara ketiga gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan — berkilauan? — sementara satu lainnya menatapnya dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada salju yang kini di injak oleh sepasang sepatu boots yang dikenakan Shinichi.

"Ah! Kaito-niichan juga ada!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan kacamata. Shinichi menoleh ke arah Kaito yang menyeringai lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada 3 gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan di akhir pekan?" Tanya gadis yang — seingat Shinichi — bernama Mei.

Mai menimpali, "bukan, Mei! Miyu pernah bilang mereka hanya saudara kembar! Seperti kita!"

"Apa kalian ingin membuat patung salju lagi?" Mei dan Mai berkata seirama sementara Miyu hanya diam, menatap datar dua pemuda di depannya.

"Sayang sekali, nona manis, kali ini kami datang untuk mencoba wahana baru di tempat ini bersama dua teman kami yang lain." Kaito berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan ketiga gadis itu dan memunculkan 3 bunga mawar dari udara. Mei dan Mai dengan senang hati menerimanya, sementara Miyu hanya melirik dan terlihat enggan menerima mawar itu. "Percayalah, Nona Manis. Aku bukan detektif yang suka unjuk gigi di depan publik."

Miyu melirik sekilas ke arah Kaito yang tersenyum lalu tanpa menoleh diraihnya mawar itu, "hanya karena kau memaksa."

"Bicara tentang dua teman yang lain, dimana Heiji dan Hakuba?" Shinichi menoleh ke belakang, mencoba mencari dua pemuda detektif yang seingatnya berada di belakangnya saat mendaftar. Kaito berdiri dari posisinya dan ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Shinichi dan tertawa sarkastik saat dua detektif itu muncul bersamaan, masih dengan aura perselisihan di antara mereka.

"Oranye atau hijau?" Tanya Kaito setengah berbisik pada Shinichi dan dijawab cepat dengan sebuah tangan yang terangkat serta gelengan di kepala Shinichi, "tak ada pewarna rambut lagi sampai kita pulang."

Kaito mengangkat bahunya dan segera menyimpan kembali botol pewarna rambut yang sempat dimunculkannya hanya dengan menjentikan jari.

"_Shinichi_ tunggu!"

"Cepatlah sedikit! Sudah kubilang untuk bangun lebih pagi!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan? Kau tak perlu marah seperti itu! Ah! Tali sepatuku!"

"Kau benar-benar sulit untuk dinasihati, Yutaka! Cepat ikat tali sepatumu!"

Kaito bersiul pelan, meletakan lengannya pada bahu Shinichi dan tangan lainnya memegangi dagunya seolah sedang berpikir, "nama boleh sama tapi tubuh jauh berbeda, ya." Keduanya — Kaito dan Shinichi — mengamatii gerakan seorang pria yang baru saja disapa 'Shinichi' itu dan seorang wanita yang –kalau tidak salah—bernama Yutaka dari tempat mereka.

Benar kata Kaito, pria bernama Shinichi itu terlihat berbeda — bahkan jauh sangat berbeda — dari seorang Shinichi Kudo. Jika Shinichi Kudo memiliki tubuh kurus dengan tinggi yang terbilang cukup tinggi untuk remaja seusianya dan warna kulit cerah, pria bernama 'Shinichi' itu adalah kebalikannya. Tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi dengan postur gemuk dan kulit gelap. Di sudut matanya terdapat bekas luka bakar yang cukup jelas terlihat di balik goggle yang dipakainya.

Bisa dibilang mereka berbeda 180 derajat.

"Tapi wanita bernama Yutaka itu sangat manis," lanjut Kaito mengomentari seorang wanita yang berlarian kecil mengejar 'Shinichi'. Sang detektif di sampingnya hanya tertawa mendengar komentar itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang loker dan membawa sebuah papan snowboard di tangannya.

Pria itu — menurut penglihatan Shinichi — memiliki tinggi standar dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat cerah saat terkena sinar matahari. Saat pria itu melewati dirinya, tercium bau manis khas yang membuatnya teringat akan toko kue. Mungkin ia seorang patissier?

"Oi, Yutaka!" Sebuah suara membahana dari balik punggung Shinichi dan berhasil membuat pria yang baru saja melewatinya menoleh. "Kau benar-benar datang? Kupikir pekerjaanmu tak memungkinkan untuk liburan di awal tahun!"

Seorang pria berlari mendekati 'Yutaka' dengan menerobos di antara tubuh Kaito dan Shinichi, disusul oleh seorang wanita yang ikut menerobos dan terlihat sedikit kelelahan mengejar pria di depannya.

"_Shinichi_! Sudah kubilang jangan berlari!" ujar wanita itu di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Wanita itu berbalik, membuka goggle yang dipakainya lalu mendekati Shinichi dan Kaito, "maafkan kami tadi seenaknya menerobos," wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya pada Kaito dan Shinichi.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya, bersiap melakukan sebuah trik memunculkan bunga andalannya saat tangan Shinichi menahannya dengan menarik jaket yang dipakainya. Shinichi tersenyum pada wanita itu, "tak apa, bukan masalah serius."

Wanita itu tersenyum lega lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya sebelum berlari menyusul pria yang dipanggilnya 'Shinichi' dan seseorang bernama 'Yutaka' di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito setelah Shinichi melepaskan pegangannya pada jaket Kaito. Detektif itu menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh ke arah ruangan loker, menatapnya sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ke mana Heiji dan Hakuba pergi.

.

.

.

.

"_Yahooo_!" Heiji berseru riang ketika papan ski-nya lebih dulu mencapai garis finish yang dijaga oleh Kaito dan Shinichi. Detektif Osaka itu membuka gogglenya dan membiarkannya tergantung pada lehernya saat Hakuba sampai beberapa detik setelahnya.

Dengan satu ibu jari teracung ia menunjuk dirinya sambil berkata, "terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku!"

"Kau hanya lebih cepat sepersekian detik, lagipula lintasan ini tak memungkinkan ada 2 atau lebih orang untuk melintas," jelas Hakuba seolah tak menerima kekalahannya dan lebih memilih melawan dengan kekuatan verbal.

"Seseorang tak mau mengakui kekalahannya, eh?" goda Heiji. Detektif Osaka itu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari apakah ada lintasan lain yang memungkinkan agar mereka — dirinya, Shinichi, Kaito, dan Hakuba — bisa bertanding.

Menyadari hal ini, 3 gadis cilik yang sejak tadi menempel pada Shinichi menggunakan jari telunjuk mereka untuk menunjuk ke arah sebuah lintasan. Heiji dan ketiga pemuda lainnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh 3 gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencoba lintasan tersebut.

"Kami yang akan jadi jurinya!" ujar Mei dengan nada riang.

"Hei, hei! Apa itu adil? Kalian bertiga adalah penggemar Kudo, bagaimana jika kalian malah memenangkan pemuda ini?" Heiji menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menunjuk Shinichi dari balik bahunya. Mei dan Mai saling berpandangan sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Miyu, meminta pertolongan berupa solusi.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi jurinya?" Seorang wanita meluncur mendekati 3 gadis kecil itu lalu mengeluarkan stopwatch dari dalam saku jaketnya, "kalian keberatan?"

Heiji dan Kaito saling berpandangan sesaat lalu menganggukan kepala dengan penuh semangat, mendahului Hakuba dan Shinichi untuk merespon, dan mulai berlari sambil membopong papan ski mereka menaiki lift.

Shinichi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap antusiasme pada dua pemuda yang kini memanggilnya untuk ikut serta lalu menaiki lift berikutnya bersama Hakuba.

"Yang kalah menyiapkan makan malam, bagaimana?" Kaito berseru ketika melompat turun dari lift yang membawanya menuju puncak lintasan. Heiji turun setelahnya tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Shinichi dan Hakuba, "aku tak masalah, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kurasa cukup adil, bagaimana, Kudo-kun?" Hakuba menoleh ke arah Shinichi yang meringis mendengar ide Kaito. "Sepertinya … tidak masalah…" _Ini sebuah masalah!_

Keempat pemuda itu berdiri sejajar. Menyiapkan papan ski mereka di atas tanah bersalju dan menarik goggle mereka untuk melindungi kedua bola mata mereka dari salju.

Kaito menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapih pada 3 rekannya yang lain sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dan ketiga rekannya memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk meluncurkan papan ski mereka melintasi lintasan menuju garis finish.

Keempat pemuda itu menghitung mundur secara bersamaan. Ketika mereka mengucapkan angka 1, sebuah suara terompet — yang mereka kenali berasal dari 3 gadis cilik penggemar Shinichi — memecah keheningan, menandakan bahwa persaingan dimulai.

Mereka secara bersamaan mengayunkan tongkat ski mereka, menggerakan papan ski yang mereka kenakan menuruni lintasan dan meluncur di atas tanah bersalju. Butiran salju yang terkikis oleh papan ski mereka berhamburan menerpa tubuh mereka dan terlihat seperti ombak di lautan luas. Keempat pemuda itu berhasil berada pada posisi sejajar selama beberapa meter setelah mereka meluncur, hingga akhirnya Kaito membelokan papan skinya dan memilih jalur yang memiliki tanjakan, memanfaatkan tanjakan itu untuk melompat tinggi di udara.

Heiji tersenyum, memanfaatkan keterkejutan Shinichi dan Hakuba untuk melakukan _maneuver_ saat lintasan mulai terisi rintangan berupa batu-batu besar. Hal ini berhasil membuatnya menyusul Kaito di posisi kedua.

Merasa tak mau kalah, Hakuba dan Shinichi kembali memacu papan ski mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Keduanya seimbang berada pada posisi ketiga, namun ketika ekor mata Shinichi melihat sesuatu meluncur cepat ke arahnya ia dengan cepat memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat menghentikan papan skinya agar sesuatu yang meluncur itu dapat melewatinya tanpa menghantam tubuhnya.

Kaito tiba lebih dulu di garis finish saat 3 gadis itu menyambutnya dengan suara terompet mereka, Heiji menyusul di posisi kedua dengan selang waktu 2.5 detik dan Hakuba pada posisi ketiga dengan selang waktu 4 detik.

"Kutunggu makan malamnya." Heiji menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyuman meledek pada Hakuba.

Menarik sudut alisnya ke atas, Hakuba menyangkal, "aku sangat yakin perjanjian awal kita adalah yang kalah yang menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kau akan membiarkan Shinichi memasak sendiri? Kau benar-benar tak punya hati, eh?"

Hakuba berdeham, merasa tak ingin menimpali komentar yang dilontarkan Heiji karena hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat jahat di mata detektif Osaka itu.

"Hei! Dimana Shinichi?" Kaito yang masih memakai gogglenya bersuara, dilayangkan pandangannya pada lintasan yang mereka pakai untuk menemukan sosok Shinichi.

"Dia tadi tepat di belakangku," ujar Heiji mengikuti gerakan Kaito, melihat ke arah lintasan untuk menemukan sahabatnya di sana.

Mei dan Mai saling bertukar pandangan. "apa mungkin Shinichi-sama di serang monster salju?" Mei berkomentar.

"Atau seekor Bigfoot menculiknya?"

"Atau ada kasus pembunuhan yang menariknya keluar lintasan," lanjut Miyu dengan suara dingin.

Heiji dan Hakuba menoleh bersamaan menatap Miyu yang baru saja berbicara. Sementara Kaito menatap datar gadis itu dan berpikir bahwa gadis bernama Miyu itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, selalu berkata dengan nada sarkastik dan tajam.

Kaito baru saja akan melangkahkan papan skinya menelusuri lintasan yang mereka pakai untuk mencari detektif dari timur itu saat

ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dalam jaketnya dan melihat nama Shinichi terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Nama teman kalian 'Shinichi'?" Wanita yang tadi menjadi juri pertandingan bertanya setelah membuka goggle yang menutupi matanya, "kebetulan sekali! Nama suamiku juga 'Shinichi'!"

"Oh, jadi suami anda adalah satu di antara '3 Shinichi' yang datang pagi ini?" Hakuba dengan suara penuh sopan santunnya berkata, mengabaikan tatapan Heiji yang merasa risih dengan nada manisnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "namaku Makoto, Fujiwara Makoto. Suamiku adalah Fujiwara Shinichi. Dan kalian?"

"Saguru Hakuba," ujar Hakuba masih dengan nada sopan. Satu ibu jarinya ia pakai untuk menunjuk Heiji dan Kaito, "dia adalah Hattori Heiji dan yang menelpon di sana Kuroba Kaito. Teman kami Kudo Shinichi dan 3 gadis ini adalah penggemar setia Shinichi."

"Kudo Shini — "

"Heiji! Hakuba!" Kaito dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan mereka ketika sambungan telpon terputus, "sepertinya kalian punya kasus untuk di selesaikan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan panjang melebihi 15k+ kata, namun penulis memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi 2 part. Part ke-2 Ski Resort Murder Case akan hadir pada tanggal 22 Agustus 2012.

Sebelum terlambat (dan mungkin baru bertemu lagi seusai lebaran), penulis ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1433 Hijriah' bagi yang merayakan.

Review yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan oleh penulis, jika menemui kesalahan atau kejanggalan, sampaikan saja. ^^

Sampai jumpa. ; )

_p.s: Can I get at least 25 reviews for this update, No?_


	6. Case 6: Name's Resemblance

_22 Agustus 2012_

Wow! Penulis sedikit takjub dengan jumlah review yang masuk. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Semoga ke depannya kalian tetap rajin mereview, satu dua kata juga cukup kok ; )

Yap, ini adalah chapter solution dari _Ski Resort Murder Case_ yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu. Penulis pun sudah tidak sabar mem-publish lebih banyak chapter, nih. ^^

Sebelumnya, penulis ingin kalian menjawab 1 pertanyaan penulis dan jawab melalui review;

'Apakah kalian termasuk _penggemar_ ataukah _anti_ dengan genre Shoai/BL?'

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, langsung saja dinikmati chapter ini ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Penyebutan nama karakter yang cukup terkenal serta beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan dalam cerita ini hanyalah buah hasil pencarian di mesin pencari Google._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 6: _Name's Resemblance_**

**_(Ski Resort Murder Case: Solution)  
_**

**"Knock it off! Argue all you want, but it won't change what's done."**

**~Akiyama Shinichi, Liar Game**

.

.

"Makino Yutaka, 24 tahun. Waktu kematian diperkirakan pukul 9.25. Penyebab kematian adalah karena tabrakan saat bermain ski."

"Sepertinya korban sudah tewas saat menabrakku. Tubuhnya terpental dari papan skinya saat tersandung oleh batu ini," jelas Shinichi seraya menunjuk sebuah batu kecil dan ujung papan ski yang terlihat patah secara bergantian.

Seorang pria berkumis tebal melangkah maju. Dari caranya berpakaian, Shinichi menduga ia adalah pimpinan dari anggota kepolisian — dan mengaku bernama Ishizawa Moritaka — yang datang beberapa saat setelah dihubungi pihak keamanan setempat. Jujur saja, petugas kepolisian itu tampak asing di mata Shinichi. Apa mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada di lokasi itu? Sehingga tak begitu mengenali petugas kepolisian yang kini berdiri menatapnya.

Petugas Moritaka menganggukan kepalanya dan mencatat detail yang baru saja didengarnya, "apa ada saksi mata lainnya? Yang bisa membenarkan alibimu?"

Hakuba melangkah maju, "aku berada tepat di samping Shinichi saat kulihat dia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan papan skinya. Tapi kurasa kesaksianku tak bisa dipakai karena bisa saja aku bersekongkol, benar, Petugas Moritaka?"

Petugas itu melirik tajam ke arah Hakuba lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shinichi yang sibuk membuka sarung tangannya, "itu artinya kalian berdua bisa saja bersekongkol untuk membunuh korban, 'kan?"

Hakuba menganggukan kepalanya, "mungkin saja jika kami mempunyai motif khusus untuk membunuh korban. Nyatanya, kami baru tiba di daerah ini kemarin sore dan baru bertemu korban saat memasuki arena ini."

Shinichi berjongkok di depan korban dengan pandangan menyelidik, menyapu bersih seluruh sudut agar tak ada yang terlewatkan oleh fokus matanya. Satu tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk membuka tudung kepala yang dikenakan korban, di sana, di antara helai rambut pirang milik korban ada segumpal darah yang masih terlihat baru dan bekas cengkraman pada leher korban.

Menutup kembali tudung kepala milik korban, kini Shinichi meneliti tubuh korban. Fokus matanya berhenti tepat pada lengan korban, di mana sebuah luka bakar dan luka sayatan segar berada.

_Terserempet peluru?_ pikir Shinichi sambil berlalu dan membuka salah satu dari dua sarung tangan yang dipakai korban. _Kuku palsu? Apa ini? Remah kue?_

Petugas Moritaka berdeham dan kembali mengambil alih perhatian para pemuda itu, "sebelum itu, bisa kalian jelaskan siapa kalian? Kalian sudah seenaknya menggeledah korban dan memberi perintah, melangkahi kami para petugas kepolisian. Orang awam dilarang ikut campur pekerjaan polisi!"

Hakuba mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi tanda seolah telah menyerah pada petugas itu dan berjalan mendekati sang petugas. "Maafkan kelancanganku, namaku Saguru Hakuba, de —"

"Detektif terkenal dari Osaka, Hattori Heiji!"

"D, detektif?" Petugas Moritaka mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap keempat pemuda yang ada di sana dengan tatapan tak percaya dan sekilas, tatapan pria itu terlihat meremehkan, "bocah-bocah seperti kalian?"

Sudut bibir Shinichi berkedut saat mendengar petugas itu menyerukan kata 'bocah' untuk memanggilnya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal kecil ini. "Kudo Shinichi, detektif. Dan pemuda ini," satu ibu jari Shinichi menunjuk pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, ditemani oleh 3 gadis kecil serta seorang wanita, "Kuroba Kaito, Miyu, Mei, Mai, dan –"

"Fujiwara Makoto," sambung wanita yang berdiri di samping Kaito cepat karena menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan namanya pada Shinichi.

Petugas Moritaka menganggukan kepalanya, seolah memahami sesuatu setelah mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa pria yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Dan kalian adalah?" Petugas Moritaka memandang para pria itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kenalan korban yang kami panggil untuk memastikan tubuh korban. Saat tiba di sini kami melihat korban bersama orang-orang ini," jelas Hakuba penuh percaya diri dan tentu saja Petugas Moritaka terlihat tak senang dengan inisiatif mereka untuk memanggil kerabat korban seenaknya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Pria dengan postur tubuh pendek dan sedikit gemuk berjalan mendekat, dilepasnya goggle yang menutupi matanya dan dialihkannya fokus matanya pada sosok yang terbaring di atas salju. Kedua mata pria itu membelalak, rasa terkejut tersirat dari caranya memandang tubuh korban. "Yutaka — Oi! Yutaka! Apa yang —"

"Anda dilarang mendekati korban! Sebutkan namamu dan hubunganmu dengan korban!" Petugas Moritaka berkata tegas saat pria itu ingin menerobos beberapa petugas kepolisian yang hadir di sana.

"Jangan bercanda! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Yutaka!?" Teriak pria itu berang.

"Kubilang sebutkan namamu dan hubunganmu dengan korban!"

Pria itu tersentak saat tegasnya suara petugas Moritaka membahana di telinganya. Pria itu hanya diam lalu melangkah mundur. Sambil menunduk ia menjawab, "Akiyama Shinichi. Kami berteman sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Aku datang ke sini bersama Yutaka karena panggilan pemilik arena ski ini."

"Panggilan? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "kami bekerja sebagai arsitek yang bertanggung jawab atas gedung pemandian yang baru dibuka. Yutaka bekerja sebagai penasihat, sementara aku bekerja di lapangan. Seminggu sebelumnya kami sudah membuat janji dengan pemilik arena ski untuk datang dan memeriksa gedung baru itu, tepatnya kemarin. Hari ini pun kami masih harus memeriksa gedung baru itu, tetapi Yutaka bersikeras ingin mencoba bermain ski sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Kapan kau dan korban tiba di sini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dari pukul 9 hingga 9.25?" Tanya petugas Moritaka setelah menyuruh seorang asistennya untuk mencatat seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Pukul 8 lebih 16 menit 10 detik, benar?" Hakuba angkat bicara, "pria ini mendaftar 3 menit 9 detik lebih cepat dibanding kami. Lalu korban, Makino Yutaka, mendaftar sekitar pukul 8 lebih 18 menit 3 detik setelah pria ini mendaftar. Setelah itu barulah Shinichi mendaftar pukul 8 lebih 20 menit 14 detik."

Petugas Moritaka dan pria itu tertegun sesaat mendengar detail waktu yang diberikan. Menoleh, petugas Moritaka menatap pria itu untuk memastikan kebenaran data yang ada.

Sekali lagi pria itu mengangguk, "aku bersama korban hingga pukul 8.45 lalu memisahkan diri untuk menemui seorang temanku— Yutaka — di cafe yang ada di samping tempat penjualan souvenir. Sampai tadi kudengar bagian informasi memanggilku, aku masih bersama Yutaka."

"Makoto! Ada apa?" Sebuah suara kini terdengar dari seorang pria yang berlarian dengan sepasang papan ski di pundaknya, pria itu mendekati Makoto yang terlihat pucat dan tengah berdiri di samping Shinichi. "Ada keributan apa di sini?"

Makoto dengan cepat mencengkram kerah jaket pria itu dan menarik pria itu untuk memberikan ciuman pada pria itu. Pria itu tak menolak, ia membalas ciuman wanita itu sebelum kembali bertanya, "ada apa? Ceritakan padaku, sayang!"

"Sepertinya mereka sumber masalahmu semalam, Shinichi..." Bisik Kaito yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Shinichi. Detektif dari timur itu hanya tertawa datar dan mengabaikan komentar Kaito yang membuatnya teringat dengan masalahnya semalam yang mengharuskannya terjaga hingga pagi.

"_Ahem_," petugas Moritaka menginterupsi, "sebutkan nama anda dan hubungan anda dengan korban!"

"Korban? Siapa?" Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya lalu melirik ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak di atas salju. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku tak mengenal orang itu. Dia temanmu, sayang?"

Makoto menggeleng, "aku sedang bersama para pemuda itu saat tiba-tiba Kaito-kun mendapat telpon dari pemuda ini dan mengatakan bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan."

"Lalu kalian menuduh istriku jadi pelakunya?" ujar pria itu dengan nada tajam pada petugas kepolisian.

Petugas Moritaka meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pinggangnya, membalikan tatapan tajam pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam, "sebutkan namamu!"

"Fujiwara Shinichi, 24 tahun, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sparepart mobil di Tokyo. Datang ke tempat ini bersama sang istri, Fujiwara Makoto, untuk bulan madu dan menetap sementara di sebuah vila di dekat sini," jelas Hakuba dengan nada penuh percaya diri, "kebetulan vila mereka tepat di sebelah vila kami."

"Orang ini seperti buku pedoman berjalan, eh?" komentar Heiji setengah berbisik pada Shinichi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sekali lagi Shinichi hanya merespon dengan tawa datar, tidak menolak maupun mengiyakan komentar tersebut.

"Ya, pemuda itu benar. Seperti yang kalian dengar, aku datang ke sini untuk bulan madu, aku dan istriku tak mengenal _wanita_ yang tergeletak di sana!"

Petugas Moritaka menganggukan kepalanya, satu tangannya terlihat sedang mengelus dagunya dan menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Seseorang yang merupakan asistennya terlihat sibuk mencatat semua keterangan yang diberikan beberapa pria tersebut.

Melayangkan pandangannya, sang petugas kini menatap seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di samping Fujiwara Shinichi.

"Namaku Takenouchi Yutaka, 26 tahun. Aku bekerja di sebuah toko kue di Beika yang baru buka beberapa hari lalu dan aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur," jelas seorang pria dengan rambut pirang di hadapan petugas Moritaka, "aku tak begitu dekat dengan korban, tapi kami saling kenal. Beliau yang mengenalkanku dengan bos tempatku bekerja sekarang dan tadi pun kami sempat bertegur sapa."

Petugas Moritaka menganggukan kepalanya, "apa yang kalian lakukan dari pukul 9 hingga pukul 9.25? Makoto-san? Yutaka-kun?"

Makoto dan Yutaka saling bertukar pandangan, tampak ragu harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. Makoto menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia akan bercerita lebih dulu.

"Begitu sampai di sini aku mengejar suamiku yang memaksa ingin bertegur sapa dengan Yutaka-kun, ah! Kaito-kun dan Shinichi-kun juga melihatnya, 'kan?"

Dua pemuda yang dimaksud menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu hingga pukul 9 aku bersama suamiku dan memisahkan diri karena suamiku mendapat telpon dari temannya. Sepertinya sekitar pukul 9.15 aku bergabung dengan mereka untuk menjadi juri pertandingan mereka. Aku bersama 3 gadis itu hingga mereka bilang ada kasus pembunuhan."

Hakuba dan Heiji menganggukan kepala bersamaan. Menandakan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan cerita Makoto.

Petugas Moritaka menatap 3 gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sesaat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Takenouchi Yutaka, "kau?"

"Ah, ya. Sejak aku datang aku bertemu dengan Shinichi dan istrinya, lalu setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Akiyama Shinichi di cafe sampai akhirnya kami dipanggil untuk datang. Aku tak memperhatikan jam karena jam tanganku rusak saat bekerja." Takenouchi Yutaka merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat sudah tak berfungsi karena retak pada kacanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga jam tanganmu pecah?" Patugas Moritaka bertanya saat Yutaka memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Yutaka-san?"

Takenouchi Yutaka menoleh, saat sebuah suara riang terdengar menyerukan namanya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegangi sepasang papan ski, "Kaito-kun!"

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang bertanya '_kenalanmu_?' pada pemuda itu. Kaito menganggukan kepalanya lalu menunjuk jam tangan milik Yutaka dengan telunjuknya, "jam itu pecah saat kontes makan kue beberapa hari lalu. Yutaka-san terjatuh saat mengantarkan kue untuk kontes, kebetulan aku ada di sana sebagai peserta."

"Apa itu benar, Takenouchi Yutaka-san?"

Takenouchi Yutaka menganggukan kepalanya, "ya. Karena insiden itu tanganku sedikit terluka dan bosku memberikan waktu istirahat hingga lukanya pulih, karena itu aku datang ke sini. Untuk berlibur."

"Lalu, kapan dan dimana kau bertemu dengan korban?"

"Di ruang loker," Yutaka memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir, "kami berpapasan saat keluar ruang loker, bertegur sapa lalu beliau pergi lebih dulu untuk menemui Shinichi, maksudku Akiyama Shinichi."

"Itu artinya sampai akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Akiyama-san kau tidak bertemu dengan korban?" Heiji mulai angkat bicara. Satu tangannya terlihat sedang menulisi buku kecil yang dibawanya dan mencatat semua yang didengarnya seiring dengan setiap ucapan yang meluncur dari kesaksian kerabat korban.

Takenouchi Yutaka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Korban tidak bersama mereka dari pukul 8.45 hingga 9.25, yakni di mana saat korban ditemukan oleh Kudo," Heiji menggumam pelan setelah melirik pada rekan detektifnya yang terlihat sedang serius berpikir.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan hubungan kalian dengan korban? Mungkinkah ada dendam antara kalian dengan korban?" Petugas Moritaka kembali bertanya ketika tidak lagi menemukan tanda yang bisa membawanya pada pelaku.

Memanfaatkan waktu ini, Shinichi melangkah mundur dari posisinya berada — yakni di antara Heiji dan Kaito — lalu berjalan menjauhi lokasi kejadian. Dengan langkah tenang, detektif itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pendaftaran dan melayangkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang terlihat sepi itu (setelah mendapat telpon bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan, pihak kepolisian dengan segera memerintahkan arena ski untuk ditutup hingga kasus dinyatakan selesai). Ruangan itu terlihat sepi hanya dengan 2 orang wanita penjaga meja pendaftaran dan 2 orang staff keamanan yang diingat Shinichi telah berada di sana sejak ia datang.

"Maaf, boleh kulihat buku pendaftaran?" Tanya Shinichi sambil tersenyum pada salah seorang wanita yang menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita itu menggangguk, mengambil buku pendaftaran dari laci meja lalu menyerahkannya buku itu pada Shinichi.

_Seperti yang dikatakan Hakuba, mereka semua datang lebih awal daripada kami…_

Pemuda itu dengan cepat membalik halaman pada buku itu hingga menampilkan data pengunjung sehari sebelumnya dan kembali menyibakan halamannya untuk melihat data pengunjung seminggu sebelum kejadian.

_Aneh…_

"Maaf," ujar Shinichi seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap 2 petugas pendaftaran, "apa Akiyama Shinichi dan Makino Yutaka selalu datang bersamaan? Kulihat dari data yang ada, mereka selalu datang dengan selisih waktu beberapa menit."

Salah satu dari 2 wanita — yang memiliki badge nama Tomomi — mengangguk pelan, ia menatap rekannya sesaat lalu menatap wajah Shinichi, "Yutaka-san selalu datang bersamaan dengan Akiyama-san. Tapi saat mendaftar, Yutaka-san selalu membiarkan Akiyama-san untuk mendaftar lebih dulu."

"Tetapi setiap mereka datang mereka selalu berargumen, 'kan? Pagi ini mereka memperdebatkan masalah warna papan ski dan lauk makan siang, lalu kemarin mereka membicarakan tentang curah hujan, dan minggu lalu tentang uang koin—ah! Saat mendaftar Yutaka-san juga menggerutu sesuatu tentang koin dan semacamnya," jelas seorang wanita yang memakai badge nama 'Risa' di sisi kiri dadanya.

"Koin?"

Tomomi menganggukan kepalanya, "sepertinya Akiyama-san tak mau meminjamkan koin untuk membeli minuman dingin di sana, kau lihat? Ada 3 mesin penjual minuman di sana, dan mereka bertengkar karena hal itu."

Shinichi menoleh, menatap 3 mesin penjual minuman yang berdiri kokoh di samping pintu masuk. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu mesin penjual minuman lalu terdiam di sana, menatap mesin itu dengan satu tangan terjejal dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah tahu pelakunya, _Mr. Detective_?" Kaito yang muncul tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang terdiam sejak tadi. Pesulap muda itu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang detektif lalu menatap ke arah di mana detektif itu melihat. Satu alisnya terangkat, "kau tidak berpikir untuk menghancurkan mesin ini karena tak punya uang receh, 'kan?"

"_Ba'arou_! Bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan!"

"Lalu?"

"Kalimat orang itu," gumam Shinichi pelan, "tidak seharusnya dia mengatakannya, 'kan?" _Dan luka lebam di kepala korban serta luka gores di lengan korban, apa semuanya saling berhubungan? _

Mengerutkan keningnya, Kaito melirik ke arah Shinichi lalu menatap keluar jendela yang menghubungkan ruang pendaftaran dengan tanah luas yang tertutup salju di luar sana. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat orang-orang tengah diinterogasi oleh Petugas Moritaka dan terlihat — baiklah, terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan sebelumnya. Sepertinya dunia detektif memang tidak cocok untuknya...

"Oh! Hampir lupa kusampaikan — " Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, satu tangan menutupi mulutnya dan berbisik pada sang detektif, "— Miyu-chan bilang sebelum terompet berbunyi dia mendengar suara seperti mendesing dan melihat sesuatu berkilauan."

"Berkilauan?"

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke suatu arah di luar jendela dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, "dari sana. Miyu-chan bilang bunyinya terdengar beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar bunyi gemerincing logam."

_Bunyi logam, mendesing dan berkilauan..._ Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa berkata banyak, pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi ruang pendaftaran dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju café yang terletak di samping toko souvenir. Berbeda dengan ruang pendaftaran, café itu terlihat sedikit lebih ramai oleh orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan penyelidikan. Terlihat di sana beberapa anak-anak dan orang dewasa tengah sibuk menyantap hidangan makanan yang disediakan serta beberapa orang tua yang ada tengah berdiskusi di pojok café sambil menikmati hangatnya teh herbal yang merupakan salah satu minuman andalan café itu.

Shinichi melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari petunjuk saat telinganya menangkap obrolan beberapa orang tua yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Kudengar salah seorang petugas kebersihan menemukan uang receh berjatuhan di loker pria, beruntung sekali petugas itu, eh?"

"Kurasa itu bayaran atas kerja keras mereka. Mereka sudah repot-repot membersihkan ruangan itu setiap 20 menit, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan uang receh seperti itu, membawa uang kertas terkadang membuatku susah."

_Uang receh..?_

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya saat informasi baru kembali terinput dalam pikirannya. Hampir semua yang ia dengar hari ini adalah tentang koin, logam, dan uang receh. Apa semua ini hanya kebetulan? Atau memang ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini?

Detektif muda itu lalu mendekati salah seorang pengunjung — seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah terlihat memutih di sana sini — yang terlihat tengah menikmati secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin dan kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk mencoret-coret koran yang dipegangnya.

"Permisi," sapa detektif itu penuh sopan santun dan dihadiahi respon berupa dongakan kepala oleh pengunjung tersebut, "apa anda sudah lama berada di sini?"

Pengunjung itu mengangguk pelan lalu melirik ke arah jam pada ponselnya yang ia letakan di samping gelas kopinya, "begitulah, kurang lebih sudah 4 jam aku di sini."

"4 Jam?" Pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ya, 4 jam. Aku datang pukul 6 pagi — ah, kurasa _hampir_ 4 jam aku di sini — dan terus berada di sini untuk mengawasi kerja para karyawanku, itu! Kau lihat? Mereka bekerja dengan sangat payah!" Pengunjung itu menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan pria yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan alat musik. Shinichi menoleh untuk melihat arah yang ditunjuk pria itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

_Sepertinya akan ada acara live music hari ini_, pikirnya ketika salah seorang pria menjatuhkan terompetnya.

"Lalu, apakah anda merasa melihat seseorang dengan postur tubuh sedikit gemuk dan pendek? Pria itu memiliki luka di wajahnya, seperti luka bakar."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Shinichi, tatapannya seolah tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu. Detik berikutnya pun masih sama, pria itu menatap Shinichi dari atas hingga ke bawah secara bertahap lalu kembali menatap wajah detektif muda itu, "maksudmu pria yang selalu memamerkan hartanya itu? _Che_! Dia orang yang menyebalkan, hanya melihat dari wajahnya saja kau bisa menilai bahwa ia menyebalkan! Berbicara dengan suara keras dan tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu memamerkan kekayaannya."

"Pria itu ada di kursi di seberang air mancur buatan di sana bersama seorang pria berambut pirang selama berjam-jam. Aku bingung kenapa pria pirang itu mau mendengarkan ocehan menyebalkan pria itu, telinganya pasti sudah disumbat gumpalan semen keras!" Pria itu lalu mendengus, "terakhir kulihat mereka sekitar pukul 9.43 saat seorang pemuda seusiamu menghampiri mereka. Entah apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan hingga bisa mengusir pria berisik itu dari tempat ini!"

_9.43? 13 menit setelah Hakuba pergi untuk memanggil kerabat korban, jadi—_

"Pria pirang itu sepertinya sedang butuh uang," lanjut sang pengunjung yang kini meletakan penanya di atas meja, "beberapa kali kudengar pria berisik itu mengatakan tentang 'butuh biaya operasi' dan 'meminjamkan uang'. Lalu aku juga mendengar pria pirang itu seperti menyangkal ucapan pria berisik itu, tapi aku tak begitu mendengarkan karena tersamarkan bunyi alat musik di sana!"

"Selain itu? Apa ada hal lain yang aneh? Yang terjadi di café ini?"

Pengunjung itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi selama ia berada di tempat itu.

"Pria berisik itu, dua kali terlibat pertengkaran yang sama dengan pelayan café. Tepatnya kemarin dan tadi. Pria itu sepertinya marah pada pelayan café karena kembalian yang diberikan bukan uang receh, melainkan uang kertas."

_Lagi-lagi uang receh, huh?_

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya cepat lalu meninggalkan pengunjung itu setelah berpamitan.

Masih dengan kening berkerut, pemuda itu kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Satu lagi informasi masuk ke dalam pikirannya tanpa ada arah yang jelas; apa hubungan semua informasi yang didapatnya dengan kasus ini? Atau jika bisa diperjelas, apa hubungan antara kasus ini dengan uang receh?

Uang receh, logam, bunyi mendesing, sesuatu yang berkilauan, dan luka pada kepala serta lengan korban, apa yang menghubungkan ini semua dengan kasus? Mungkinkah benda berkilauan yang dilihat Miyu adalah — tidak! Kemungkinan benda itu terlihat berkilauan dari jauh hanya 25%. Atau mungkin pelaku menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala korban?

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya, merasa familiar dengan kasus yang pernah terjadi dan pernah ia pecahkan dulu — saat seorang pelaku membunuh korban dengan sekantong uang receh yang diikat menjadi satu. Kemungkinan kasus ini terjadi seperti itu sekitar—35%? Tidak, sepertinya lebih dari itu, ya! 50%!

_Tapi—_

"Kaito, bisa aku minta tolong padamu? Hakuba dan Heiji sepertinya tak bisa dimintai tolong," ucap Shinichi pelan ketika ia melihat Heiji tengah sibuk berbicara dengan tim forensik sementara Hakuba sibuk menggeledah barang bawaan korban yang dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian. Kaito yang sejak tadi mengikuti Shinichi — walau ia mencoba menjaga jarak dan terlihat sedikit sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan pengunjung wanita — menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendekati Shinichi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan. Bisa tolong — " detektif dari timur itu mulai berbisik, membisikan apa yang dibutuhkannya pada rekan pesulapnya dan mendapat anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari yang bersangkutan.

"Sebelum itu, Shinichi..." Kaito menepukkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang detektif lalu membalikan tubuh detektif itu dan mendorong tubuh sang detektif menuju kursi terdekat. Pesulap muda itu mendudukan Shinichi di sebuah kursi lalu berjongkok dan membuka paksa sepatu boots yang dipakai sang detektif, "sudah kuduga!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan '_eh?_'! Saat tabrakan dengan korban, papan ski korban pasti mengenai kakimu, 'kan? Lihat! Kakimu mengingatkanku pada seekor babi kecil di peternakan!"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, membayangkan image seekor babi kecil di peternakan — baiklah, ia tak bisa membayangkannya — entah apa yang dimaksudkan pesulap itu, pasti intinya adalah kakinya membengkak dan memerah.

Kaito menggulung lengan jaketnya lalu mengusapkan kedua tangannya sebelum menjentikan jarinya secara bersamaan dan — _POOF!_ — sebuah tas kecil berisi peralatan P3K muncul dari balik asap merah muda dan ia siap menangani luka di kaki Shinichi.

_Ah! Dia melakukannya lagi..._

"Hei, Kaito," mencondongkan tubuhnya, Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan alis bertautan, "boleh aku tahu dari mana kau munculkan itu?"

"Tas P3K ini?"

"Dan secangkir kopi, lalu merpati, kembang api dan botol pewarna rambut — itu sedikit mengganggu pikiranku."

Kaito tak menjawab, perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralihkan pada luka di kaki Shinichi. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam sambil tersenyum dan membalut luka itu agar sang detektif bisa leluasa bergerak; tidak berjalan ke sana kemari mencari kebenaran sebuah kasus dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya.

Begitu selesai, pesulap itu membereskan kembali peralatan yang dipakainya dan sekali lagi — _POOF!_ — tas kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan setelah asap merah muda mengerubunginya.

"Mudah saja," ujarnya seraya berdiri dari posisinya, meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan berdiri menghadap arah datangnya sinar matahari, "karena aku adalah pesulap hebat!"

Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya, tertawa pelan lalu menggumamkan _'percuma bertanya'_ dengan suara setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

Hakuba baru saja selesai menggeledah barang bawaan korban ketika ia menemukan sebuah koin terjatuh di sebelah sepatu bootsnya yang berpijak pada tanah bersalju. Detektif pirang itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjongkok untuk memungut koin tersebut dengan tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan putih.

_Koin...?_

"Aku juga menemukan hal serupa di sana," seru sebuah suara dengan dialek Kansai khas dari belakang Hakuba. Suara itu semakin mendekat lalu berbisik, "terselip di sepatu boots korban."

"Apa polisi sudah memeriksanya?"

Heiji mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menjauhi detektif pirang tersebut, "tim forensik tak menemukan sidik jari di sana."

Hakuba menunduk, kembali menatap sebuah koin yang dipegangnya lalu memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing. Mungkin seseorang yang bekerja di tempat penukaran uang tak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat berlibur? Mungkin saja.

Yang terpenting saat ini, aku harus menemukan senjata pembunuhannya. _Dimana pelaku akan menyimpannya? Jika aku jadi pelaku_ — "Petugas Moritaka!"

Petugas yang dimaksud menoleh ke arah Hakuba saat pemuda itu berlarian kecil menghampirinya. Hakuba mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga sang petugas yang tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga akhirnya petugas itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seperti katamu, benda seperti itu kami temukan di tempat itu. Kami sempat mencarinya di tempat pemandian dan di café, namun alat seperti itu sepertinya tak dijual di sana."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Hakuba tersenyum menatap tubuh korban, "semuanya sudah jelas. Aku sudah tahu pelakunya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Bocah sepertimu tahu pelakunya?"

Hakuba menganggukan kepalanya, "kebenaran akan selalu sama bagaimanapun cara kita mempelajarinya, Petugas Moritaka."

Petugas Moritaka terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya, tampak benar-benar tak paham dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Sayang sekali, Hakuba! Kalau kau tak bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirimu sendiri, kau tak akan bisa memberitahu orang lain tentang kebenaran!" Heiji dengan tangan bersilang di depan dadanya berujar dengan nada angkuh dan penuh percaya diri.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah maju dan saling berhadapan, mengabaikan Petugas Moritaka yang berdiri di antara mereka. Dari kedua mata pemuda itu, Petugas Moritaka bisa melihat bayang-bayang kilat imajiner yang menandakan kerasnya persaingan antara dua detektif itu.

Melangkah mundur, Petugas Moritaka mencoba menjauh dari medan perang kedua pemuda itu dan mencoba mencari asistennya yang mungkin bisa menolongnya kabur dari kompetisi membahayakan dua detektif muda itu — tentu saja niatnya mencari sang asisten seketika hilang ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru menaiki lift dan menuju bukit.

Dengan geram Petugas Moritaka mengepalkan tangannya dan menggumamkan, "apa yang dilakukan bocah itu di sana!"

.

.

.

.

"Jika para fansku tahu idolanya sedang membantu penyelidikan seorang detektif, mereka bisa menangis."

Kaito menghela napasnya pelan, tak hentinya menggumamkan kejadian ironis yang menimpa dirinya.

Apa yang ia harus lakukan tadi? Ah, ya! Mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk kepentingan penyelidikan sang detektif karena sang detektif terjebak di antara para tersangka, 2 detektif dan penggemar setianya. Detektif itu juga menyebutkan sesuatu seperti 'pelaku akan curiga' dan semacamnya sebelum ia pergi.

Dunia akan menangis jika tahu detektif favorit mereka meminta tolong pada pencuri yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya!

"Aku harus menolongnya namun di sisi lain aku harus terkena serangan bola sepak brengsek itu," lanjut Kaito saat melompat turun dari lift, "kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam!"

Berjalan 10 meter ke arah barat tempatnya turun, Kaito mengelilingkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya — yang Shinichi katakan sebagai _'Finishing Touch'_ — dengan cara merangkak, meraba permukaan salju dengan tangan kosong.

Apa salju di atas bukit ini harus lebih dingin di banding salju di bawah sana!?

"Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena Shinichi menemukan earphone-ku..." Gerutu pesulap muda itu masih mencoba meraba permukaan salju.

Merasa tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, pesulap muda itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk mencari benda yang dicarinya di tempat lain ketika langkah seseorang di atas salju membuatnya waspada. Pesulap muda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

Masih dalam kondisi waspada, pesulap muda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja mendekatinya dari balik pohon.

Sosok itu — menurut pandangan ekor mata Kaito — terlihat mencari sesuatu, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Sosok itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, seperti benda logam dengan ukuran tak lebih panjang dari 7 sentimeter. Sosok itu tersenyum, menampakan giginya di antara siluet hitam tubuhnya, dan memasukan benda itu ke sela sepatu bootsnya.

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya ketika sosok itu mengelilingkan pandangannya dan mendekati sebuah pohon, kedua tangannya tampak meraba permukaan kasar kayu dan melakukan sesuatu — entah apa yang ia lakukan namun Kaito yakin itu adalah sesuatu cara untuk menghilangkan barang bukti.

Sosok itu kembali melayangkan pandangannya ketika secara tak sengaja Kaito menginjak sebuah botol bekas minuman dan mengeluarkan bunyi gerisik dari kakinya. Sosok itu terlihat semakin awas dan terlihat menggenggam sesuatu seperti balok kayu saat berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

_Sial! Kenapa harus ada botol bekas di sini!?_ Maki Kaito dalam hatinya dan dengan segera mencari tempat persembunyian lain yang lebih aman; di atas pohon.

Sosok itu dengan cepat mengayunkan balok yang dipegangnya begitu sampai pada sebuah pohon yang dirasa merupakan sumber suara berasal tadi. Namun bukan sebuah hantaman keras yang berbenturan dengan balok tersebut melainkan gesekan hampa antara balok dengan udara. Ya, sumber suara itu telah pergi dan meninggalkan seekor merpati di atas botol plastik tepat di balik pohon tersebut.

Menghelakan napasnya, sosok itu dengan cepat berlari menjauhi lokasi dan meninggalkan balok kayu itu di sembarang tempat sebelum ada yang menyadari kehadirannya dan menghilang dari wilayah pepohonan.

Kaito dengan hati-hati melompat turun. Satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih merpati miliknya yang ia tinggalkan untuk mengelabui sosok tadi dan satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk membelai halus bulu sang merpati. Pesulap muda itu tersenyum seraya menggumamkan kalimat pujian untuk merpati putih tersebut.

"_HA!_ Di sini kau rupanya!"

Kaito dengan cepat menoleh saat sebuah tangan mencengkram kerah belakang jaketnya. Tangan itu kemudian menariknya keluar dari pepohonan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tanah bersalju. Kaito merutuki sikap orang yang baru saja menyeretnya namun kembali diam ketika dilihatnya petugas Moritaka berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Pesulap muda itu hanya tersenyum kaku dan berkata, "ah! Hari yang cerah~"

"'_Ah! Hari yang cerah_' kepalamu! Jangan seenaknya berlarian ke sana kemari dan mengganggu penyelidikan!" Tandas pria itu pada Kaito.

_Ha-ha-ha... Jadi ini yang dirasakan Chibi-Tantei saat tertangkap basah..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kaito mencoba berpikir mencari sebuah alasan ketika burung merpati yang dipegangnya terbang ke udara, "aku sedang mencoba trik sulap baruku! Dan aku butuh seekor merpati untuk membantuku."

Petugas itu mengangkat alisnya, merasa ada kejanggalan dari cerita sang pemuda.

"Apa anda pernah mendengar sulap merubah warna rambut? Kudengar itu sedang booming dan kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba," jelas Kaito mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya menepuk badannya yang tertutup salju akibat diseret oleh sang petugas lalu menatap sang petugas dengan seringai lebar kebanggaannya, "ternyata trik itu mudah! Hanya perlu mengatakan '_boom_!' Dan warna rambut bisa berubah. Mau coba, petugas?"

Petugas itu memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat menangkap ucapan sang pesulap dengan penuh rasa penasaran dalam wajahnya. Apa mungkin semudah itu?

Dengan alis terangkat petugas itu mengulangi kalimat pesulap di hadapannya, "hanya dengan mengucapkan '_Boo_ — _WHUAAH_!"

Kaito dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan sang petugas dan melompat naik ke atas lift yang menuruni bukit ketika burung merpati miliknya menjatuhkan bom asap berwarna merah muda dan menutupi sang petugas. Ia punya waktu 6 menit untuk bisa melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih 1 kilometer menuruni bukit dan waktu sekitar 3 menit untuk bisa berlari mendekati Shinichi untuk melaporkan hasil pencariannya — hanya sekitar 9 menit hingga petugas itu bisa mengejarnya dan kembali menyeretnya sambil meneriakinya 'biang onar di TKP'.

Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada menunggu Nakamori-keibu mengejarnya ke atas atap atau menunggu Hakuba menyelesaikan memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikannya.

"Shinichi! A, ah! Maksudku Shin-chan!" _Aku lupa di sini ada 3 Shinichi_... Batin pesulap itu ketika 3 orang Shinichi menoleh, merespon panggilannya. Dengan cepat, setelah turun dari lift ia berlari mendekati 'Shinichi' sang detektif dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam detektif itu padanya.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin memanggilku seperti _itu_?" ucap Shinichi pelan namun terdengar tajam dan penuh ancaman.

"Bisa kita bahas itu nanti? Kau tahu? Jika setelah ini kau tak bisa menemukanku, mungkin aku ada di penjara, tengah diinterogasi petugas '_cantik_' itu. Jangan rindukan aku!" Ujarnya cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Shinichi untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran petugas polisi '_cantik_' yang ia maksudkan.

_Oh, tuhan! Petugas ini berlari lebih cepat dibanding si brengsek Hakuba_! Batin Kaito yang masih melarikan diri dari kejaran petugas Moritaka.

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Kaito namun begitu melihat seseorang mengejar pesulap itu — lengkap dengan rambut merah muda dan seragam berwarna senada — seolah pesulap itu adalah seorang buronan kelas dunia, ia mulai paham.

_Sudah kubilang tak ada pewarna sampai pulang..._

Menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, detektif dari timur itu tercekat saat tangannya menyentuh secarik kertas yang seingatnya ia tak pernah masukan di sana. Mengambil kertas itu, sang detektif menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap tulisan yang ada — tulisannya terlihat sangat kecil jika dibanding ukuran kertas yang sebesar telapak tangan — dan tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa penulis yang bertanggung jawab atas munculnya kertas itu di saku jaketnya. Shinichi meremas kertas itu lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

Begitu rupanya, kemungkinan ini adalah kasus serupa adalah 0 persen! ... Batin Shinichi saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dalam fokus matanya. _Semuanya sudah jelas, pelakunya memang salah seorang — _

"— yang bernama Shinichi!"

_Eh?_

"Kudo Shinichi, Akiyama Shinichi, dan Fujiwara Shinichi, kalian bertiga adalah tersangka kasus ini!"

_O, oi! Oi!_

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian tak bisa seenaknya menuduhku menjadi pembunuh _wanita_ ini! Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya! Hentikan permainan detektif-detektifan konyol ini! Bisa saja aku memanggil pengacaraku agar menjebloskan kalian ke penjara dengan tuduhan merusak nama baik!" Fujiwara Shinichi dengan berang menyangkal, meneriakan semua pembelaan yang bisa ia katakan di hadapan 3 pemuda detektif di hadapannya.

Hakuba dan Heiji terlihat puas mendengar respon pria itu seolah baru saja merasakan gerakan alat pancing mereka karena kail yang mereka gunakan menangkap seekor ikan. Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat lalu menatap tubuh korban, masih dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri mereka.

Sementara itu, Shinichi di tempatnya hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya menatap aksi kedua pemuda rekan detektifnya itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal karena dijatuhi tuduhan sebagai tersangka. Ia bahkan ditabrak oleh korban, bukankah seharusnya korbanlah yang dijatuhi tuduhan itu? Karena melakukan… tabrak lari? Ya, setelah menabrak Shinichi lalu dia berlari ke alam sana dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada detektif itu.

Kembali pada dua pemuda detektif itu.

Heiji yang kini berjongkok di hadapan sang korban menatap penuh selidik pria bernama Fujiwara Shinichi itu dan mengatakan, "korban wanita, eh?"

"Maaf, Fujiwara Shinichi-san, tapi kami merasa tak pernah mengatakan bahwa korban adalah seorang wanita. Apa itu benar, Fujiwara Makoto-san?"

Fujiwara Shinichi tersentak, merasa terpojok oleh kalimat yang diucapkan dua detektif muda itu dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan serta wajahnya kini terlihat memucat, "i, itu sudah jelaskan? Polisi itu tadi menyebutkannya — semacam 'wanita ini ditembak oleh pelaku' dan semacamnya! Y, ya! Polisi itu tadi mengucapkannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Petu—"

"Petugas Moritaka sedang mengejar Kaito,"potong Shinichi saat menyadari bahwa Heiji dan Hakuba akan menyebutkan nama Petugas Moritaka dan meminta beliau memberi penjelasan, sayangnya petugas itu masih sibuk mengurus _serangga _kecil nakal ke suatu tempat entah di mana. "Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan pada 3 gadis di sana? Mereka pasti bisa memberitahu apa saja yang sudah kita bicarakan di tempat ini," lanjut Shinichi seraya menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk 3 gadis yang ada di lokasi itu.

Miyu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam — yang diberikan Shinichi padanya saat korban ditemukan — dari tas kecil yang di bawanya dan memberikan alat itu pada Makoto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Makoto pun tanpa menunggu lama langsung menekan tombol play dan memperdengarkan isi rekaman pembicaraan selama mereka berada di lokasi itu.

Suasana berubah hening saat rekaman itu mengalun. Satu per satu suara terdengar dan dengan cepat mereka menyadari siapa-siapa saja yang berbicara hingga akhirnya bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan menandakan bahwa rekaman telah selesai diputar ulang. Percakapan berhenti ketika Kudo Shinichi menyebutkan keberadaan 3 gadis yang menjadi kunci kasus itu.

"Kalian benar! Tak ada satu pun yang menyebutkan gender Yutaka!" Akiyama Shinichi membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan, diangguki oleh Takenouchi Yutaka dan hampir semua yang hadir di lokasi — kecuali Fujiwara Shinichi.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat geram mendengar semua rekaman itu dan komentar yang dilontarkan Akiyama Shinichi seolah menjadi bensin dalam kobaran api.

"Shinichi…" Makoto berujar pelan dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar. Wanita itu melangkah mundur perlahan lalu jatuh ke tanah bersalju, "k, kenapa… kenapa kau berbohong!?"

"A, aku memang tidak mengenalnya!"

"Pembohong!?"

"WANITA BODOH ITU MERAYUKU!" Bentak Fujiwara Shinichi keras kepada istrinya yang terduduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan tangan terkepal pria itu menggertakan giginya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "dia mengancamku. D, dia bilang akan memberitahumu tentang semuanya...tentang…"

"Kasus penyuapan direktur perusahaan tempat anda bekerja, apa itu benar, Fujiwara Shinichi-san?" Hakuba berbicara pelan dari tempatnya.

"Kami membacanya semua dari diary yang dibawa korban. Dari situ kami tahu bahwa anda bekerja sama dengan seorang karyawan lainnya melakukan tindakan suap-menyuap dengan direktur perusahaan, lalu kasus itu berakhir dengan dijebolnya kas perusahaan yang tersimpan di sebuah bank swasta baru-baru ini. Dan tujuan anda ke tempat ini pun sebenarnya adalah rencana anda untuk melarikan diri, 'kan?" Heiji menimpali dengan nada pelan dan tegas, mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui tanpa menyembunyikan apapun.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan lalu menoleh ke arah istrinya yang mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Wanita itu merayuku… terus datang ke tempatku bekerja walaupun sudah kuusir. Hingga suatu hari — di malam pencurian bank itu — dia datang dan mengancam akan membeberkan semuanya jika aku tak menceraikanmu, Makoto…"

"Jadi kau memang pelakunya? K, kau membunuh wanita ini? _IYA!?_ Katakan padaku Shinichi! K, katakan kalau kau... Ka, kau..." Wanita itu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, menahan keinginannya untuk meneriaki histerik suaminya seiring dengan semakin basahnya kulit wajah pucatnya. Satu tangan wanita itu terlihat menepis tangan Fujiwara Shinichi, suaminya, saat pria itu mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Ya," gumam pria itu pelan dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "dengan mengatakan aku akan menceraikanmu di tempat ini sesuai keinginannya. Ia bersikeras ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat aku menceraikanmu, karena itu aku membawamu ke tempat ini."

Pria itu menarik napasnya, "tentu saja itu rencanaku agar bisa memudahkanku membunuhnya. Kami bertemu saat aku berkata ingin menerima telpon, lalu menembak wanita itu saat ia berada di lift menuju bukit di atas sana dan membuang pistol itu di tempat sampah cafe. Mungkin barang itu masih ada di sana, di antara tumpukan sampah makanan."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Tangisnya semakin membasahi wajahnya namun wanita itu enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, bukti bahwa hatinya sudah sangat hancur saat itu.

"Maafkan aku... Maaf, Makoto... _Maaf_..." Ulang pria itu saat kakinya melemas dan jatuh di atas tanah bersalju. Dengan kedua tangan menyentuh kedua lututnya, pria itu menundukan kepalanya dan memohon maaf pada sosok wanita yang merupakan istrinya.

Shinichi menatap pria yang kini tengah bersujud minta maaf. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya dan sempat hilang kembali naik ke permukaan. Pemuda itu merasakannya, suatu tekanan dalam dadanya yang terus mendesak dirinya untuk berteriak keras dan melepaskan tekanan itu dari dalam dadanya. Namun ia tak bisa.

"Kenyataan adalah sesuatu hal yang pahit," gumamnya pelan, "begitu pula kebohongan. Itu yang dikatakan seseorang padaku."

Fujiwara Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyetujui kalimat itu. Dengan suara serak pria itu berkata, "rasa sakit saat mengatakan kebenaran tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang diderita orang yang mendengar kebohongan. Aku merasa lebih lega setelah mengatakannya, semua kebenaran ini. Berlindung pada kebohongan hanya menghasilkan kesenangan dan ketenangan semu, harusnya aku tahu itu."

Shinichi tersentak. Kedua bola matanya membelalak ketika mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Memejamkan matanya, Shinichi menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dan tersenyum. Kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan dengan cepat fokus matanya terarah pada sosok yang kini menyeringai di balik kerumunan orang, tampak puas dengan pengakuan yang dilakukan oleh Fujiwara Shinichi.

Sudut bibir detektif dari timur itu terangkat, sekali lagi senyuman khasnya — yang selalu ia lakukan saat menemukan 'kebenaran' suatu kasus — terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kebenaran hanya ada satu, itulah arti nama 'Shinichi'. Kurasa anda juga tahu hal ini, _Akiyama Shinichi_-san."

.

.

.

.

Hakuba mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap datar sebuah kentang yang hampir dimasukan Heiji ke dalam panci rebusan. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ya, bentuknya memang kentang, namun tidak! Kentang itu tidak layak makan. Seseorang bisa mati tersedak jika memakan kentang yang kini bentuknya menyerupai mainan balok kubik.

Detektif pirang itu mendengus pelan. Memberi tanda kecewa pada detektif Osaka itu dan membuat suara seolah sedang menertawakan sebuah kentang dengan penuh nada sarkastik. Tentu saja hal ini dilihat oleh sang detektif Osaka dan kembali memicu api persaingan di antara keduanya.

Kaito menghelakan napasnya dari tempatnya berada, di sebuah kursi di ruang makan dan menatap punggung 2 pemuda detektif yang belum juga menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Mungkin seharusnya mereka menerima tawaran pemilik arena ski untuk makan sepuasnya di cafe sebelah toko souvenir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena berhasil memecahkan kasus di sana.

Ya, kasus pembunuhan di arena ski itu telah selesai dan resmi di tutup.

Semuanya berkat Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi, yang berhasil menemukan pelaku aslinya dari kasus Makino Yutaka tersebut. Menurut hasil deduksi detektif itu, Makino Yutaka sama sekali belum tewas saat Fujiwara Shinichi menembaknya saat berada di atas lift. Peluru yang ia gunakan hanya berhasil menyerempet lengan korban dan hal ini terbukti dengan luka bakar dan luka sayatan di lengan korban.

Setelah berhasil menembak korban, Fujiwara Shinichi lantas meninggalkan lift dengan melompat turun untuk memungut selongsong peluru yang jatuh setelah mengenai korban dan membuang senjata itu di tempat sampah cafe.

Di luar sepengetahuan Fujiwara Shinichi, korban sampai di atas bukit dengan lengan terluka dan di sanalah Akiyama Shinichi menunggunya. Dengan mengatakan ingin minta maaf, korban pun tidak akan merasa was-was dengan kehadiran pria ini dan lantas memeluk pelaku sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berbaikan.

Memanfaatkan hal ini, pelaku lalu mendorong korban sekeras mungkin hingga menghantam batang pohon lalu mencekik korban hingga tewas. Setelah memastikan korban sudah tewas, pelaku lalu mempersiapkan korban dengan peralatan ski milik korban dan mendorong korban dari atas bukit agar mengesankan bahwa korban tewas karena meluncur di arena ski (kehadiran Kudo Shinichi dan insiden tabrakan antara sang detektif dengan korban menjadikan pelaku merasa di atas angin dan mampu menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan). Pelaku lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke cafe untuk menemui Takenouchi Yutaka, berkata bahwa ia baru saja selesai merokok jadi sedikit memakan waktu.

Takenouchi Yutaka yang tidak menggunakan jam tentu saja tak menyadari berapa lama pelaku meninggalkannya dan dengan sabar menunggu di cafe.

Pelaku, Akiyama Shinichi, tentu saja menyangkal keras seperti yang dilakukan oleh Fujiwara Shinichi. Ia bahkan berteriak meminta ditunjukan bukti solid yang menunjukan bahwa ia pelakunya. Sayangnya, saat Shinichi menyebutkan 3 bukti solid yang ada — yakni kuku palsu korban di dalam tudung jaketnya, uang receh dengan darah korban di selipan bootsnya serta bekas goresan cat kuku korban di lengannya — Akiyama Shinichi melarikan diri keluar dari arena ski dan hendak memacu mobilnya di jalan raya.

Ketiga detektif itu lantas berdiri dan mengejar sang pelaku. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan pelaku ketika sebutir peluru dihempaskan dari dalam handgun milik pelaku dan berhasil menyerempet pipi kanan Shinichi. Detektif muda itu terjatuh akibat hilangnya keseimbangan tubuh dan menimpa dua rekan detektifnya hingga terhempas ke tanah.

Beruntung saat itu Shinichi teringat akan Petugas Moritaka dan Kaito yang masih sibuk berkejar-kejaran (dan rupanya Kaito membuat petugas itu lari keluar dari arena ski untuk bersembunyi) dan berteriak sekencang mungkin pada mereka tentang pelaku.

Kaito yang saat itu tengah terjebak di antara dinding tebing dan Petugas Moritaka — setelah mendengar teriakan Shinichi dan melihat mobil korban melintas di depannya — lantas melompat naik ke atas mobil pelaku. Lagi-lagi _Lady Luck_ menyertai pesulap itu. Setelah menidurkan pelaku dengan asap merah muda yang mengandung obat tidur, mobil yang dikendalikan pelaku nyaris menabrak tebing namun ia — Kaito — dengan cepat melompat turun sebelum tubuhnya remuk akibat gaya dorong mobil pada tebing.

Beberapa luka ringan dan sebuah luka sobek di lengan ia terima sebagai ganjaran aksi nekatnya. Tentu saja ia menerima rentetan nasehat keras dari sang petugas sebelum menerima pengobatan yang layak.

Usai kasus ditutup dan tawaran makan bersama ditolak, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang dan Shinichi dengan senang hati memerintahkan Heiji serta Hakuba untuk membuat makan malam; hukuman karena mereka menjadikannya tersangka, melakukan deduksi yang hampir melepaskan pelaku aslinya, dan tanda terima kasih pada Kaito yang menerima luka jahit di lengan saat menangkap pelaku.

"Hei! Apa wortel itu tidak terlalu kecil?" Suara Heiji kembali memecah keheningan. Sebuah pisau yang dibawanya menunjuk sebatang wortel yang sedang dipotong Hakuba. "Potonglah sedikit lebih besar!"

"Dan mati tersedak wortel? Percayalah, Hattori-kun, itu adalah penyebab kematian paling konyol yang pernah kudengar!" Sanggah Hakuba kembali memotong wortel yang ada, "lagipula jika diperkecil akan lebih cepat matang!"

"Dibuat besar asalkan permukaannya diperlebar juga mempercepat kematangan!"

"Tapi orang akan sulit mencernanya!"

"Itu gunanya sendok diciptakan, untuk memperkecil ukuran makanan, _Mr. Know-It-All_!"

Sekali lagi Kaito menghelakan napasnya. Pertengkaran ini tak akan pernah selesai dan tak bisa membuatnya kenyang...

Beranjak dari kursinya, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Satu per satu anak tangga yang ada diinjaknya sambil bersiul dan sesekali menggumamkan sebaris lirik lagu hingga akhirnya kakinya sampai di depan pintu kamar Shinichi.

Mengetuk pintunya, pesulap itu terdiam menunggu jawaban namun tak di dengarnya suara sang detektif. Ia pun lantas mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk setelah mengucap 'permisi, maaf mengganggu' pada keheningan di kamar itu.

"Shini—!" Kedua bola mata Kaito membelalak, kakinya yang tadi sempat melangkah pun terhenti saat kedua matanya menatap sebuah dasi kupu-kupu merah yang dikenalinya sebagai alat pengu — _hei! Apa itu jam tangan dengan peluru bius? Lalu ikat pinggang dan... Apa maksudnya ini?_

Kedua alis pesulap itu bertautan, keningnya berkerut dan rahangnya mengeras menyaksikan alat-alat yang sudah tak asing di matanya. Ia sering melihat seseorang menggunakan alat itu untuk mengejar seorang pencuri kelas dunia; _dirinya_.

Tapi kenapa semua itu ada di sini? Di atas tempat tidur Shinichi? Di dalam kamar Kudo Shinichi?

"Kaito?" Sebuah suara serak terdengar begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kudo Shinichi yang terlihat setengah basah dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Asap putih mengepul keluar dari dalam kamar mandi saat detektif itu melangkah keluar dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf sudah masuk tanpa izin, tadi kupanggil namamu tapi sepertinya kau tak dengar," ucap Kaito yang berhasil mengembalikan ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi ekspresi tenang dan terkontrol, _never lose your pokerface, Kaito..._

"Tak apa, aku di kamar mandi jadi tak mendengar suaramu. Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

Kaito menghelakan napasnya lalu mendudukan diri di sebuah armchair yang ada di kamar itu, "mungkin harus bersabar beberapa jam lagi, mereka masih meributkan ukuran kentang dan wortel."

Shinichi yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya tertawa pelan dan menggumamkan kata 'tipikal'.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Shinichi lagi saat dilihatnya Kaito meringis karena luka di tangannya bergesekan dengan badan armchair yang didudukinya, "kuharap ibumu tidak kapok membiarkan putranya bermain dengan para detektif."

"Tak masalah. Kaasan terbiasa melihatku penuh luka, sejak kecil aku selalu membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung karena mencoba _bungee_ jumping dari lantai 2 hanya dengan sehelai selimut atau karena mencoba salto dari atas pohon. Ia sepertinya mulai kebal dengan pemandangan luka-luka di tubuhku."

Shinichi berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya, membiarkan handuk yang ia gunakan menutupi rambutnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kaito saat pesulap itu menyebutkan 'bungee jumping dengan sehelai selimut dari lantai 2', "kau gila!"

"_Hei!_ Kegilaanku berhasil menangkap saudara kembarmu!" sanggah pesulap itu membela diri.

Shinichi mendengus, "aku tidak punya kembaran. Pelakunya hanyalah seseorang yang menyalah-artikan nama 'Shinichi'. Orang seperti itu pantas dihukum!"

Kaito tertawa pelan, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung armchair dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. _Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan..._

"Jangan bergerak! Tetaplah seperti itu, aku mau memakai celanaku!" ancam Shinichi seraya meraih celana sportnya dari atas tempat tidur dan memanfaatkan momen di mana Kaito tak melihatnya untuk memakai pakaiannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika mengancam sang pesulap.

Bersiul, Kaito terkikik pelan sebelum menggoda detektif muda itu.

"Kira-kira apa warna boxer seorang Kudo Shinichi? a) Polos b) Motif bendera, atau c) Animal-Print ? _Ping-pong_! Jawabannya adalah d) Bordir bebek kuning!"

Shinichi dengan cepat meraih bantal dari atas tempat tidurnya lalu melemparkan bantal itu ke wajah Kaito dan membuat pesulap itu terkesiap. Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah pecahnya tawa histerik sang pesulap sambil menjauhkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Menggerutu pelan, detektif itu kembali melemparkan bantal lain dan kali ini berhasil ditangkap oleh sang pesulap.

"Serius, Shinichi! Ada apa dengan seleramu? Bebek kuning? Dibordir?" Pesulap itu kembali tertawa saat sang detektif selesai memakai celana sportnya dan mulai mencari pakaian layak pakai dari tasnya. Sebuah kaos lengan panjang bergaris hitam-merah dan sebuah jaket sport berwarna senada dengan celananya ia pilih dan mengabaikan tawa histeris sang pesulap. Pesulap itu tampak seperti akan kehabisan napas jika ia terus tertawa seperti itu.

"Salahkan pencuri brengsek itu! Seisi rumahku sekarang menjadi peternakan bebek karet. Mulai dari kamar mandi bahkan isi dapur!"

"Oh! Maksudmu KID? Ia melakukannya?" _Ya, aku melakukannya_! Batin Kaito tertawa puas.

Shinichi tak menjawab lalu memasukan baju kotornya ke dalam tas terpisah. Kedua tangannya kini meraih sebuah dasi kupu-kupu dan ikat pinggang ciptaan Profesor Agasa dari atas kasurnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya, "aku sudah berencana membawa bola basket untuk kutendang saat menangkap pencuri bodoh itu."

Batin Kaito kini meringis, membayangkan sebuah bola basket melesat cepat dan menghantam wajahnya — _ugh! Pasti sakit_... "Hei! Michael Jordan bisa menangis kalau kau lakukan itu!"

Shinichi tertawa pelan lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "asalkan bisa membuat pencuri itu berhenti beternak bebek karet di rumahku, tak masalah."

Kaito sekali lagi tertawa dalam hatinya. Detektif di hadapannya pasti sangat lugu, membeberkan semua rencananya pada musuhnya — tentu saja detektif itu tak tahu bahwa ia baru saja mengumbar rencananya pada pencuri yang bersangkutan. Identitas Kaito KID masih aman sejauh ini!

Bicara tentang identitas, Kaito memperhatikan detektif di hadapannya menatap lurus dasi kupu-kupu merah di tangannya. Tatapan detektif itu sesaat terasa seperti — kesepian? Sedih? Marah? Entahlah, yang jelas tatapan itu sedikit membuat rasa penasaran Kaito seolah terpompa keluar dari dalam hatinya. Ia baru saja akan bertanya, namun dengan cepat ditariknya niatan itu saat detektif itu menggumamkan sesuatu dan terlihat memutar sesuatu pada dasi kupu-kupu itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, detektif itu lalu berkata di depan dasi kupu-kupu itu.

"Kau mungkin mengalami rasa sakit saat berjuang ingin kembali, tapi kau tak akan pernah mengerti rasa sakit yang kualami ketika harus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu kepulanganmu sementara kau selama ini didekatku. Kau selama ini melihatku menangis dan tertawa karena dirimu dan dengan tenangnya kau menceritakan semua ini. Kau adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah kutemui, Shinichi!"

Kaito membelalakan matanya. Bukan karena ucapan tiba-tiba yang ia dengar dan isi kalimat yang menurutnya — _ugh!_ Ia ingat pernah mendengar kalimat serupa dalam drama yang ditontonnya setiap malam. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara yang serupa dengan suaranya namun terdengar lebih tenang dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya, melainkan sebuah suara wanita yang familiar di telinganya. Suara itu; Gadis dari agensi detektif?

_Jadi benar dasi itu — _

"Eh? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara — hei, Shinichi, kamarmu tidak berhantu, 'kan?" Tanya Kaito berpura-pura. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memastikan satu hal untuk itulah ia harus berpura-pura.

Shinichi menggeleng pelan.

"Itu suaraku yang diubah oleh alat ini. Seorang Profesor yang mengaku jenius membuatnya khusus untukku, agar mempermudah jalanku untuk menyelesaikan kasus."

"Oh? Sama seperti Badge Detective tempo hari?"

Kali ini detektif itu menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan ikat pinggang miliknya dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah jam tangan yang melingkari lengannya, dilepasnya untuk diperlihatkan pada sang pesulap. "Jam tangan ini bisa menembakan peluru bius dan ikat pinggang ini," ujar Shinichi seraya berdiri untuk memakai ikat pinggang itu, "bisa mengeluarkan bola sepak seperti yang selalu kugunakan untuk menendang pencuri itu."

Kaito menelan ludahnya ketika sebuah bola sepak keluar dari ikat pinggang itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan pikiran-pikiran paranoid terlintas di kepalanya mengingat setiap bola itu keluar hal berikutnya yang akan terjadi adalah ia harus diobati karena luka-luka pada tubuhnya — tapi tentu tidak hari ini! Saat ini dia adalah Kuroba Kaito, bukan seorang pencuri kelas internasional yang diincar oleh detektif di hadapannya.

"Tapi hanya bertahan beberapa detik..." Ucap Shinichi setelah bola itu terlihat menghembuskan udara dan wujud bola itu tak lagi bundar.

Kaito, dari balik tatapan penuh ketenangannya kembali menemukan sebuah tanda tanya besar, yang tentu saja diikuti oleh banyak tanda tanya kecil lainnya.

Apa profesor yang dibicarakan Shinichi sama dengan orang yang memberikan peralatan serupa kepada Conan Edogawa? Atau mungkin Conan Edogawa mendapatkannya dari Shinichi? Tapi kenapa Shinichi memberikannya pada bocah di bawah umur? — dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala pesulap itu. Tentu saja, semakin banyak pertanyaan muncul semakin besar rasa penasaran dan keinginan sang pesulap untuk mencari tahu. Tapi, dari mana dia harus memulainya? Bertanya langsung? Oh, tentu tidak! Itu sangat beresiko.

"—To? Oi! KA-I-TO!"

"Ya?"

"Bukan '_Ya?_'! Aku tadi bertanya apa kau mau ikut turun? Hakuba sudah memanggil!"

Pesulap itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan saat Shinichi berjalan menuju pintu. Satu tangan detektif itu sudah melingkari kenop pintu dan bersiap memutarnya, namun bunyi 'klik' tanda pintu terbuka tak pernah terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Kaito menatap bergantian sang detektif dan kenop pintu yang dipegangnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa detektif itu tak memutarnya agar mereka bisa keluar dan menyantap makan malam.

Saat itu, Kaito berencana menyuruh sang detektif untuk memutar kenop pintu ketika sang detektif menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara pelan lalu memutar kenop itu, dan meninggalkan Kaito yang terdiam tak mengerti.

Apa tadi ia salah dengar?

_"Mungkin memang lebih baik Kudo Shinichi tidak kembali."_

Tidak, tidak! Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat — 100 % — normal. Apa tadi itu lelucon? Tidak juga, tidak jika sang detektif mulai mempelajari cara melucu dengan ekspresi serius dan terlihat... Terlihat sangat tersiksa. Detektif itu tadi terlihat seperti seorang dengan beban berat pada punggungnya. Seperti memiliki sebuah kewajiban berat yang tak bisa ia jalani dan — mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan detektif itu adalah depresi?

Sekali lagi Kaito menahan napasnya sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah gadget yang ditunjukan oleh Shinichi beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Nampaknya Shinichi sudah lebih dulu turun menuju dapur karena tak lagi dilihat oleh pesulap itu sosok detektif yang tadi sempat bersamanya.

Satu lagi tanda tanya besar menempati ruang pikiran sang pesulap muda itu, menambah satu lagi kerumitan dan sama sekali belum terlihat tanda bahwa ia akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu secepatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, satu hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah liburan ini berakhir adalah mencari sebuah tanda seru untuk menemani semua tanda tanya dalam kepalanya. _Satu per satu_.

_"Kudo Shinichi, siapa kau sebenarnya..."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan ini _Ski Resort Murder Case_ selesai ^^

Penulis cukup merasa kesulitan dengan chapter ini dan sudah mengulang hingga 3 kali karena ada ketidak-sinkronan dan sedikit masalah dengan urutan nama. Semoga saja tahap Finishing ini cukup memenuhi standar para pembaca. Sebenarnya penulis cukup menikmati adegan pertengkaran antara Heiji dan Hakuba, namun setelah mengalami tahap penulisan ulang, porsi kemunculan mereka menjadi semakin berkurang. ^^;

Update selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau 3 hari dari tanggal chapter ini di-publish? ; )

Kabar bagus, penulis sudah menyiapkan beberapa chapter ke depan. Mengingat menginjak bulan September Penulis akan kembali disibukan dengan kepentingan pendidikan dan pekerjaan, kemungkinan waktu untuk mengerjakan cerita pun mungkin akan semakin sedikit. Sebisa mungkin Penulis akan meng-update cerita ini. ^^

Review dan kritik serta komentar terhadap cerita yang bersifat membangun sangat dinantikan penulis.

Sampai jumpa. ; )

p.s: _Who wants to attend KID's heist? Hands up!_


	7. Case 7: Secret of Beauty's Heist

_25 Agustus 2012_

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys submitted ; )_  
_

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa penulis mengajukan pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya _tidak akan berhubungan banyak_ dengan cerita ini, melainkan untuk _future references_. _Cerita ini sudah memiliki jalannya sendiri dan tidak akan berubah hanya karena penulis tahu kalian Anti/Penggemar Sho-ai/BL._ Tetapi penulis mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah berpartisipasi untuk menjawab. ^^

Untuk yang sudah menantikan aksi pencurian KID, _here it goes_!

Enjoy the story ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Case 7: _Secret of Beauty_**

**"Beauty is worse than wine, it intoxicates both the holder and beholder. "**  
** ~Aldous Huxley **

**.  
**

**.**

Nakamori Aoko dengan satu alis terangkat menghelakan napasnya setelah, untuk kesekian kalinya, melihat Kaito terbatuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito yang kini sibuk mengelap hidungnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Lihat siapa yang terkena flu karena berenang di cuaca sedingin ini," ujar gadis itu dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menasihati, namun samar bisa terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari gaya bicaranya.

Kaito mendengus kesal. "Aku masih tergolong manusia, sakit itu wajar!"

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya Aoko harus datang lagi sepulang sekolah untuk meminjamkan catatan Aoko, eh?" tanya gadis itu yang kemudian dijawab dengan seringai lebar di wajah Kaito. Pesulap muda itu mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya dan kembali mengelap hidungnya dengan selembar tisu. "_Yoroshiku_, Aoko!"

Gadis itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

Melirik jam di atas meja belajar Kaito, gadis itu terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Aoko bisa terlambat! Sampai nanti, Kaito! Jangan lupa minum obatnya dan cepat sembuh!"

Kaito tersenyum tipis dengan satu tangan melambai ke arah Aoko yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Menghitung sampai 3, pesulap itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengintip dari jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa Aoko sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Dengan penuh perasaan lega, pesulap itu lalu melepas pakaian tidurnya dengan satu tarikan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian untuk bepergian; sweater hitam dan celana jeans berwarna gelap serta sebuah topi bisbol.

"Kalau kau tidak istirahat, flu-mu tak akan sembuh, Kaito-kun." Seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah spatula di tangannya, pandangannya terlihat sangat menentang apapun yang kini di rencanakan oleh putranya, "Tunggulah sampai flu-mu sedikit membaik!"

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan penolakan pada gagasan wanita itu tanpa menoleh. Dengan satu tangan, pesulap itu meraih ponselnya dari atas meja belajarnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Berjalan menghampiri wanita itu, Kaito mencium pipi wanita itu lalu memberikan sang wanita sebatang bunga mawar yang dimunculkannya hanya dengan menjentikan jari. Wanita itu tersenyum menerimanya.

"Maaf, Kaasan. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan sebelum _show_ku dimulai malam ini. Aku janji tidak akan bertindak ceroboh dan pulang sebelum fajar menyingsing!" ujar Kaito dengan suara sedikit serak. Lebih serak dari biasanya.

"Apa boleh buat, artinya kau tidak akan ikut makan malam?"

"Sepertinya tidak," ucap pesulap muda itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, "Letakan saja di atas meja, kalau lapar mungkin aku bisa memanaskannya!"

Kuroba Chikage sekali lagi menghelakan napasnya ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar membahana di dalam rumahnya. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap sebuah frame foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajar putranya; foto ketika Kuroba Kaito berusia 7 tahun.

Dengan seulas senyum, wanita itu mencium permukaan kaca yang melapisi frame foto itu dan berbisik, "Dia tak jauh berbeda _denganmu_, eh?"

.

.

.

.

Kudo shinichi untuk kesekian kalinya menyumpahi keadaan yang menimpanya, flu. Ya, flu.

Sebuah penyakit yang menyerang sistem pernapasan dan diakibatkan oleh virus influenza A maupun B dan memiliki tingkat penularan yang cukup tinggi.

Detektif dari timur itu dengan amat sangat menyesal harus mengakui kebodohannya karena harus terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam kolam renang yang ada di vila tempat mereka menginap akhir pekan lalu.

Semuanya bermula ketika mereka — dirinya, Hakuba, Kaito, dan Heiji — selesai menyantap makan malam mereka dan mereka memilih untuk tidur karena waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam ketika mereka selesai makan. Sejauh itu, tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak (Shinichi pun dengan perasaan puas bisa menikmati tidurnya di kamarnya karena tak ada lagi suara-suara aneh yang mengganggu tidurnya)— namun semua itu terasa seperti mimpi indah ketika mereka berempat dibangunkan secara paksa oleh suara terompet — yang akhirnya mereka ketahui dibunyikan oleh 3 gadis kecil penggemar Shinichi — jauh sebelum matahari bersinar.

Ketiga gadis itu mengaku sengaja datang untuk berpamitan pada keempat pria tersebut karena begitu akhir pekan usai, mereka tidak akan lagi berada di Jepang selama beberapa waktu. Mereka juga mengaku bahwa yang memberitahu tempat keempat pemuda itu menginap adalah pemilik vila — yang secara kebetulan adalah penggemar 3 detektif muda itu — ternyata adalah kakek mereka.

Tidak lama setelah ketiga gadis itu datang; kakek pemilik vila, Fujiwara Makoto dan Takenouchi Yutaka datang ke vila tempat keempat pemuda itu menginap dan akhirnya terciptalah gagasan untuk mengadakan acara sarapan bersama. Beberapa macam hidangan tersaji dan Kaito adalah manusia paling bahagia di dunia ketika mengetahui Takenouchi Yutaka membawa beberapa potong _cupcakes_ serta seloyang kue coklat berukuran besar.

Di situlah kejadian itu terjadi. Ketika Shinichi yang berdiri di tepi kolam sedang mencoba menangkap sapu tangan milik Miyu yang diterbangkan oleh angin, kakinya tanpa sengaja melangkah ke tempat di mana tak ada daratan, melainkan hanya genangan air sedalam 2 meter yang biasa disebut kolam renang. Kaito dan Hakuba yang berusaha menolong detektif malang itu pun harus ikut tercebur ke dalam kolam berair dingin karena tanpa sengaja melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka pada tangga kolam renang.

Dan beginilah hasilnya.

Suhu tubuh tinggi, hidung terasa gatal dan berair, serta batuk dan bersin yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"_Haaaah_! Hidungku gatal!" umpat detektif itu kesal. Mengabaikan tatapan iba dari beberapa adik kelas dan junior dari klub sepakbola yang ia temui selama perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang terlihat sudah mulai ramai oleh para siswa. Mereka, teman sekelas Shinichi, terlihat sedang sibuk membahas bagaimana menariknya liburan akhir pekan mereka, tidak seperti dirinya yang harus terserang flu karena sehelai saputangan.

Menduduki kursinya, Shinichi meletakan tasnya di samping mejanya dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Seandainya saja ia bisa menetap di rumah dan tidur, mungkin flu-nya akan segera sembuh, namun sayang jatah absensinya sudah tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk membolos apapun alasannya.

"Oi, Kudo! Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang teman sekelas berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang masih terkulai lemas di mejanya. Melihat tak ada respon dari sang detektif, siswa itu menarik sebuah kursi dan menggesernya di samping sang detektif, dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya, siswa itu menatap Shinichi dengan seksama. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat seperti kepiting rebus…"

Shinichi mengangkat satu tangannya, maksud hati ingin memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Lekas sembuh, Kudo! Kalau kau sakit, saluran televisi nanti malam tak akan terlihat menarik!"

Dengan malas Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Nanti malam?"

"Oh? Kau tidak tahu?" Siswa itu mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh rasa terkejut, "Kaito KID sudah memberitahu incarannya di koran pagi ini. Sepertinya sasarannya kali ini sebuah bros dengan nama aneh—_etto_, kalau tidak salah nama permata itu Si—"

"_'Secret of Beauty'_," interupsi sebuah suara yang berasal dari tengah ruang kelas. Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan sebuah bandana biru yang mempercantik penampilannya; Suzuki Sonoko.

"Bros itu memiliki sebuah permata yang konon katanya memiliki rahasia di bawah terang bulan. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu kenalan keluarga Suzuki, Uozumi Hidekazu, seorang pengusaha muda! Dan malam ini mereka berencana memamerkan bros itu di acara peragaan busana yang mereka adakan."

_Secret of Beauty…_

Sonoko menggerakan satu jari telunjuknya, satu kakinya terangkat di atas kursi dengan dengan tangan terkepal ia menatap penuh percaya diri ke arah luar jendela sambil mengatakan, "Malam ini akan kusambut kedatangan Kaito KID-sama dan akan kuajak dia makan malam di salah satu restoran milik keluarga Suzuki!"

"Selamat berjuang," seru Shinichi datar dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Nampaknya, rasa pusing dan lelah akibat flu membuatnya kehilangan mood untuk bepergian malam ini. Jangankan untuk datang ke lokasi aksi sang pencuri internasional itu, berjalan pulang ke rumah pun rasanya ia sangat malas.

Mungkin malam ini, _sekali lagi_, ia akan melewatkan aksi pencuri itu?

.

.

.

.

Membalik halaman yang sedang dibacanya, Kaito dengan gelisah kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya. Mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, karena selama beberapa jam ke depan ia akan terus berada di tempat itu untuk mengadakan sebuah investigasi kecil.

Ya, sejak berpamitan pada ibunya, pesulap muda itu masih terjebak di sebuah perpustakaan yang ada di kota Beika dengan setumpuk kliping artikel koran dan beberapa buku ilmu pengetahuan di hadapannya.

Ini adalah salah satu rencananya untuk menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya; mencari tahu hubungan antara Conan Edogawa dan Kudo Shinichi yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

Dimulai dari pencarian artikel online menggunakan komputer yang disediakan oleh pihak perpustakaan. Pesulap muda itu mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci pada mesin pencari dan terus membuka link-link yang muncul yang berkaitan dengan pertanyaannya. Sayangnya tidak ada hal spesial dalam artikel yang ia temukan, hanya artikel kasus yang pernah di selesaikan oleh Kudo Shinichi dan beberapa artikel kasus yang pernah diselesaikan bocah detektif bernama Conan itu (termasuk artikel yang dimuat saat bocah detektif itu berhasil menghentikan aksi pencurian Kaito KID).

Merasa percuma mencari di internet, pesulap itu mulai menggeledah satu per satu kliping artikel koran yang ada, namun hingga saat ini ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang khusus. Kurang lebih hasilnya sama dengan yang ia temukan di internet dan beberapa di antaranya hanyalah versi _print out_ dari artikel online yang sudah dibacanya.

Mengacak rambutnya, pesulap muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Tangannya masih bergerak membuka halaman pada kliping artikel yang kini dipangkunya saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah artikel kecil pada halaman terakhir buku kliping tersebut. Dilihat dari warna serta gaya bahasa artikel tersebut, sepertinya artikel itu diambil dari sebuah tabloid untuk remaja wanita yang cukup tersohor saat ini.

Meletakan buku artikel itu di atas meja, satu jari Kaito mengikuti gerak matanya menyusuri setiap kalimat yang tercetak di sana dan menggumamkan kalimat terakhir pada artikel itu dengan suara seraknya; "— merupakan kasus terakhir yang di tangani Kudo Shinichi. Saat ini keberadaan Kudo Shinichi masih menjadi tanda tanya dan ribuan fans menantikan kepulangan detektif muda berbakat dari timur itu."

"2 Tahun lalu?" Kaito kembali menggumam pelan saat ia membalik kliping yang dibacanya untuk mengetahui pada tahun berapa kliping itu dibuat.

_2 tahun lalu Shinichi menghilang? Tunggu! Seingatku 2 tahun yang lalu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan chibi-Tantei…_

Kedua alis Kaito kini bertautan, keningnya berkerut seiring dengan semakin rumitnya pemikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya. Pesulap muda itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya sesaat lalu menggeser semua kliping yang memenuhi mejanya dan kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata di kolom mesin pencari.

_Kudo Shinichi 2 tahun lalu…_

"Kasus terakhir yang diselesaikannya adalah pembunuhan di sebuah taman bermain, _Tropical Land_—" baca pesulap muda itu ketika sebuah laman terbuka dan memaparkan sebuah artikel mengenai Kudo Shinichi yang ditulis 2 tahun silam, "—dikabarkan terlibat suatu kasus dan menghilang. Beberapa kali ia datang untuk memecahkan kasus namun tidak ada kabar jelas di mana keberadaannya selama 2 tahun terakhir."

_Tropical Land 2 tahun silam... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Masih dengan keterpakuan pada layar komputer, pesulap itu terlalu fokus pada sebuah artikel yang tengah dibacanya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, di antara 2 rak buku besar dan terlihat hanya siluet tubuhnya akibat tertutup bayangan rak buku. Sosok itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ucap sosok itu dengan suara ramah dan terdengar sangat sopan hingga membuat Kaito sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Sosok itu melangkah maju, memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuhnya yang sempat tertutup bayangan rak buku.

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25-30 tahun, memiliki rambut hitam lurus sebahu dengan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh matanya. Dari nametag yang dipakainya, bisa diketahui wanita itu bernama Izumi Touko.

Menggeleng pelan, Kaito dengan cepat menekan tombol silang pada pojok kanan atas layar dengan kursor untuk menutup browser yang sedang dipakainya. Pesulap muda itu tertawa canggung, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku hampir selesai."

"Kau sepertinya menaruh minat pada detektif muda itu." Sebuah pernyataan dilancarkan dengan suara datar.

"Eh? Maksudmu Kudo Shinichi? Ya, begitulah. Aku sedang mengumpulkan data beberapa detektif muda di Jepang untuk tugas paperku, tapi sayang sepertinya tak banyak data tentang beliau," ujar Kaito dengan nada kecewa. Pesulap muda itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai merapihkan meja yang dipakainya, bersiap untuk pulang dan mencari informasi di tempat lain.

"Mungkin seharusnya kupilih detektif terkenal seperti Mouri Kogoro saja, ya?" ucap pesulap itu diiringi tawa canggung yang tentu saja merupakan bagian dari aktingnya.

"Aku mau membantu."

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu repot. A, ah! Sepertinya aku harus pulang! Ibuku bisa marah kalau aku terlambat! Sampai jum — " Kaito terdiam saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pesulap muda itu mencoba melepaskannya secara perlahan, namun cengkraman tangan wanita itu semakin mengeras dan bisa saja membuat tangannya memerah jika tidak segera di lepaskan.

"_Eng_, maaf, tanganku —"

"Kuroba Kaito, 18 tahun, pesulap, kelas 3-B Ekoda High. Putra dari pasangan Kuroba Touichi dan Kuroba Chikage. Kekasih dari Nakamori Aoko yang merupakan putri tunggal Nakamori Ginzo, sekelas dengan putra Inspektur Jendral Hakuba," ujar wanita itu seolah sedang membaca sebuah profil data diri seseorang, "Katakan padaku kalau informasi itu salah."

Kaito berdeham pelan, mencoba tenang walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit panik mendengar betapa lancarnya wanita di hadapannya mengungkap data dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu!

"Maaf, Nona. Aoko bukan kekasihku, dia hanya teman masa kecil yang kebetulan tinggal di sebelah rumahku." _Bodoh! Seharusnya kubilang itu bukan namaku!_

"_Ah, my bad_," ujar wanita itu lalu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu biar kuulang; Kuroba Kaito, 18 tahun, pesulap, kelas 3-B Ekoda High. Putra dari pasangan Kuroba Touichi dan Kuroba Chikage. Teman masa kecil Nakamori Aoko yang merupakan putri tunggal Nakamori Ginzo, sekelas dengan putra Inspektur Jendral Hakuba. Apa itu sudah benar, Kaito KID-san?"

_Glek!_ — "Apa yang anda bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti."

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara di ruangan yang lebih privat? Mengingat identitasmu bisa saja terbongkar jika membicarakan hal ini di sini, Kaito-kun."

Tanpa menunggu respon Kaito, wanita itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Kaito dan terlihat menuju sebuah ruangan yang lebih tersembunyi. Kaito menelan ludahnya kelu. _Haruskah kuikuti wanita ini? Ah! Persetan! Lebih baik aku pulang dan beristirahat, gertakan semacam — _

"Jika aku jadi kau," ujar wanita itu tanpa menoleh, "aku tidak akan lari. Bukan masalah besar untukku. Yang merugi adalah dirimu, anak muda. Kau buang 2 kesempatan besar dalam hidupmu; menguak identitas Kudo Shinichi dan menyelamatkan nyawa detektif itu dari pembunuh berdarah dingin."

.

.

.

.

Kaito mengelilingkan pandangannya menatap ruang gelap yang baru saja dimasukinya. Terlihat seperti gudang dengan beberapa kardus besar dan tumpukan buku-buku serta rak-rak tua yang tidak terpakai. Semuanya tertutup debu dan sarang laba-laba, kecuali sebuah meja kecil dan 2 kursi kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Wanita itu, seseorang yang bernama Izumi Touko, mempersilahkan sang pesulap untuk duduk. Wanita itu tidak duduk, ia terlihat berdiri di hadapan sebuah meja dan tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di sana.

"Hot Chocolate dengan marshmallow?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kaasan selalu bilang untuk tidak menerima makanan dan minuman dari orang asing," jawab Kaito cepat setelah menduduki sebuah kursi.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Kuanggap jawabannya 'ya'" saat ia kembali dengan 2 buah mug yang terlihat mengepulkan asap putih di tengah kegelapan ruangan. _Wanita ini sedikit keras kepala..._

"Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu di sini, tapi entah dari mana harus kumulai. Keberatan bertanya?"

Kaito menatap mug yang di letakan di atas meja di hadapannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada wanita di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat santai menyesap apapun yang ada di dalam mug miliknya.

"Sejauh mana yang kau ketahui? Tidak, kuubah pertanyaanku. Siapa kau?" Kaito merasa suara cerianya pergi entah kemana dan digantikan oleh suara dingin dan penuh kewaspadaan saat bertanya.

"Suaramu terdengar parau. Sakit?" Tanya wanita itu seolah ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kujawab setelah kau jawab," tandas Kaito masih dengan suara tenang dan waspada. _Sial! Wanita ini terlihat main-main!_

Wanita itu meletakan mugnya di atas meja, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan kayu di belakangnya dan terlihat sedang bersenandung menatap langit-langit. Sama sekali tidak terlihat adanya rasa takut, panik maupun tegang — benar-benar kebalikan dari isi hati Kaito saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab dengan; _'A secret makes a woman, woman'_? Aku tidak keberatan kau panggil Izumi, Touko, atau apapun. Tetapi mungkin di waktu lain kita bertemu, kau akan bertemu dengan nama dan wajah yang berbeda."

_Penyamaran, eh_? Batin Kaito tetap waspada.

"Giliranmu, Kaito-kun. Kau sedang sakit?"

Kaito kembali menatap kedua mata wanita di hadapannya yang kini terekspose saat wanita itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupinya. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Hanya flu ringan. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, tampak seperti compact powder; _make up_?. Dengan satu tangan wanita itu membuka compact powder yang dimilikinya dan menatap penuh keseriusan pada pantulan dirinya pada cermin kecil yang menempel di sana. Dari tempat Kaito berada, pesulap itu dapat mendengar gumaman sang wanita yang mengeluhkan lunturnya maskara yang ia gunakan.

"Belum begitu lama. Mungkin sekitar beberapa bulan setelah kembalinya Kudo Shinichi ke kota Beika. Saat melihat pertarungan kecil kalian yang diliput oleh kamera tersembunyi milik Nichiuri TV, aku mulai menaruh perhatian padamu. Tentu saja bukan dalam konotasi 'Wanita pada Pria', namun lebih seperti 'Klien dan Orang suruhan'. Bermodalkan kenekatan dan sedikit waktu luang, di luar dugaan, ternyata keberadaanmu sangat mudah untuk dilacak. Data dirimu kudapat dari departemen kependudukan. Aku mensortir dari seluruh penduduk di sekitar wilayah Ekoda yang memiliki anak berusia 15 hingga 20 tahun, di sana, kudapatkan sekitar 18 nama keluarga. Termasuk mereka yang sudah tewas."

Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, "saat itu aku sedikit menemui kesulitan. Lalu aku menghentikan pencarianku selama 2 hari untuk melakukan, _well_, mungkin bisa disebut 'percobaan'. Sama sepertimu, kudatangi perpustakaan ini untuk mencari beberapa artikel dan berhasil kukumpulkan beberapa fotomu — maksudku Kaito KID secara _close up_. Dengan foto itu, kulakukan beberapa manipulasi foto yang akhirnya membawaku pada seorang remaja SMA bernama Kuroba Kaito; _dirimu_."

"Semenjak itu, tidak banyak yang kulakukan. Hanya memasang alat penyadap serta _microcamera_ di kamar tidurmu dan di kotak pos rumahmu. Tenang, aku berencana melepas semuanya — atau kalau kau mau, kau boleh menghancurkan mereka setelah pembicaraan ini berakhir," jelas wanita itu seraya meletakan compact powder-nya di atas meja dan tersenyum pada Kaito yang terlihat hanya diam menatapnya. "Giliranku. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Kaito terhenyak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan wanita itu. Ia, sejauh ini menjawab pertanyaan yang Kaito ajukan dengan panjang lebar dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala. _Ada apa dengan wanita ini!_

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah."

"Lalu pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa maumu?"

Wanita itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mauku?"

"Kau melakukan penyelidikan sejauh ini, pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan? Apa ini perintah seseorang? Apa keuntungan yang kau dapat dengan melakukan semua ini?"

Wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk pertahanan dan tertawa pelan. "_Hold on_! _'Kujawab setelah kau jawab'_, benar?"

Kaito menggertakan giginya, mengeraskan kepalan tangannya untuk menahan luapan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menunjukan wajah penuh ketenangan pada wanita itu.

"_'Never lose your pokerface'_, eh? Kau mengingatkanku pada sosok Kuroba Touichi, private tutor ibuku dan temannya, Kudo Yukiko." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kaito setelah ia mengucapkan 2 nama yang — diyakini wanita itu — tidak asing di telinga sang pesulap muda.

Menyesap cairan pekat dalam mugnya, wanita itu kembali tersenyum; "Sebagai informasi untukmu. Hubungan antara aku, dirimu, dan Kudo Shinichi adalah rumit. Semakin kau mencari tahu, semakin banyak tanda tanya untuk kau jawab. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, karena aku yakin kau akan bosan dan menganggap semua ucapanku adalah bualan. Satu hal yang aku ingin kau ketahui saat ini adalah Kudo Shinichi dalam bahaya. Kau mau kupesankan makanan untuk snack sambil berbincang?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, menggumamkan kata 'tidak' dan kembali menatap wanita di hadapannya sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

Mengangkat satu tangannya, wanita itu menghentikan niatan Kaito untuk bertanya dan berhasil membuat pesulap itu diam untuk sesaat.

"Sebelum kau bertanya lebih jauh, bagaimana kalau kutawarkan sebuah kesepakatan? Tak akan ada yang rugi dalam kesepakatan ini. Kau bahkan — mungkin saja bisa — mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya dengan adanya kesepakatan ini. Jika berhasil, kudapatkan apa yang kumau dan kau selamatkan teman detektifmu itu. Kau bebas menolak, tapi saranku; pikirkan baik-baik sebelum mengambil keputusan."

Kaito sekali lagi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat satu alisnya dan mempertunjukan raut wajah penuh tanya serta kebingungan. Wanita itu dengan mudahnya mampu membuat Kaito terdiam dan kehilangan kesabaran di saat yang bersamaan. Memberi tanda seru dan tanda tanya dalam satu _statement_, memberi tanda koma tapi tak memberi tanda titik.

Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Sejauh mana ia tahu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kudo Shinichi, sehingga ia mau bersusah payah melakukan ini semua? Kenapa wanita ini — _Argh! Berhenti menambah tanda tanya dalam pikiranku!_

.

.

.

.

_Aku benar-benar dikutuk_... Batin Shinichi ketika kelompok pertahanan Nakamori-keibu sekali lagi berlari melewatinya setelah mendengar teriakan perintah dari inspektur yang khusus datang ke kota Beika untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pencuri internasional bernama Kaito KID. Walaupun suara inspektur itu terus menggema di telinga setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang, namun suasana malam itu sedikit sepi. Apa mungkin karena Hakuba tidak hadir dan harus kembali ke London?

Detektif muda itu menghela napasnya saat jam berdentang menandakan pukul 6 sore. 2 x 60 menit menuju puncak aksi Kaito KID — tunggu! Mengapa detektif muda itu ada di sana? Bukan berada di rumahnya dengan ditemani oleh sebuah bantal empuk dan selimut hangat?

Semuanya bermula ketika jam pulang sekolah, saat Suzuki Sonoko secara tiba-tiba menyergapnya, yang bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah dan istirahat, dengan sebuah tali dan menyeret detektif itu ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah.

_'Aku butuh bantuan untuk menemui KID, karena itu kau harus ikut, Kudo Shinichi! Anggap saja ini permohonan maafmu karena keterlambatan menyampaikan berita!_' Jawab gadis itu ketika dimintai penjelasan oleh sang detektif dengan nada tegas dan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Dan selanjutnya, selama 3 jam terakhir, detektif itu hanya diam dengan wajah kesal dan menunggu gadis keturunan Suzuki itu mempersiapkan diri (tentu saja termasuk make up, dress dan segala macamnya). Tidakkah gadis itu berniat memberi waktu? Barang 1 hingga 2 jam untuk detektif itu agar ia bisa beristirahat? Bukan berdiri di tengah udara dingin, menatap persiapan yang dilakukan tim satuan pertahanan yang dipimpin oleh Nakamori-keibu?

"Shinichi-kun! Bagaimana penampilanku?" Suara ceria dan sedikit memekakan telinga Sonoko kembali terdengar di antara teriakan Nakamori-keibu. Apa semua orang mendadak tuli sehingga harus berteriak?

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria-pria kekar berbalut seragam hitam dan helm berwarna senada ke arah gadis SMA dengan cocktail dress berwarna putih dan aksen payet hitam yang melingkari dadanya dan wedges berwarna putih dengan hiasan imitasi yang berkilauan. Cocktail dress? Di tengah cuaca sedingin ini?

"Semoga beruntung," gumam Shinichi datar, memaksakan sebuah tawa formalitas pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Sonoko mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah akibat dinginnya cuaca lalu bersandar pada dinding di mana detektif itu bersandar. Gadis itu menghelakan napasnya dan melihat segumpalan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan helaan napasnya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Ran tentang kasus yang kau tangani. Juga tentang 'Conan'," ucap gadis itu pelan dan hanya Shinichi yang berjarak 2 langkah darinya yang bisa mendengarnya. "Jangan salahkan Ran! Aku yang memaksanya bercerita!"

Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya. Tentu ia tak akan menyalahkan gadis itu karena bercerita, ia mempunyai hak untuk bercerita pada siapapun yang ia mau.

"Keberatan aku bertanya?"

"Kau baru saja bertanya."

Sonoko meringis saat mendengar respon sang detektif. Tepat, cepat, dan singkat.

Berdeham, gadis itu kembali mengatur nada bicaranya, "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami? Ran, Paman, dan semuanya? Bukankah kalau kau ceritakan, kami mungkin bisa menolong?"

_Menolong, eh?_

Sebuah kata yang sudah sejak lama ingin didengarnya, namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menerimanya. Ia terlalu takut mengambil resiko, tidak ingin orang di sekitarnya terluka dan menjadi sasaran organisasi itu karena menolongnya, ia mungkin tergolong pengecut.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, apakah ia akan menerimanya? Tawaran pertolongan itu? Ataukah ia yang akan memohon?

Tetapi jika memang waktu dapat ia putar kembali, tentu ia ingin agar semua itu tidak pernah terjadi menimpanya. Atau siapapun di dunia ini.

"—Chi? Shinichi-kun?" Sonoko dengan satu tangannya yang bergerak di depan wajah Shinichi berusaha membangunkan detektif itu dari lamunannya, satu alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Detektif remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Kuharap kalimat itu kudengar 2 tahun lalu. Mungkin semuanya akan jauh lebih baik? Mungkin."

Sonoko menghelakan napasnya. Kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya saat ia mendengus kesal. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memahami jalan pikir cinta pertama sahabatnya itu. Jalan pikir mereka memang digariskan berbeda. Sepertinya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal," ujar gadis itu setelah keheningan mengisi percakapan mereka selama beberapa saat, "ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau membuat sahabatku menangis!"

Shinichi terdiam sesaat, menatap samar ujung kakinya yang tertutup oleh sepasang sepatu sekolah, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya dan menampakan seulas senyum. Mampukah ia berjanji? Untuk tidak membuat cinta pertamanya itu menangis? Haruskah ia berkata tidak? Atau ia harus berkata 'ya'?

"Hei, Shinichi! Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat seperti lobster yang direbus..."

_Baru sekarang kau bertanya, Baka Sonoko_! Gerutu Shinichi yang sadar bahwa udara di sekelilingnya menjadi semakin dingin.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam? Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai."

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.35 ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya di depan sebuah hotel bintang 5 untuk menurunkan seorang penumpang yang terlihat lebih muda 10 tahun darinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada si penumpang setelah memberikan sebuah paperbag kecil pada si penumpang dan secarik kertas yang sudah ditulisinya dengan sederet nomor (dan sebuah kissmark di pojok bawahnya).

"Kau bisa gunakan tangga darurat yang ada di timur gedung, di sana ada 3 lubang ventilasi udara. 2 di antaranya tak akan bisa kau masuki," jelas wanita itu seraya menarik seatbelt dan memundurkan bangku pengemudi, _hei! Sejak tadi ia tak memakai seatbelt!?,_ "pastikan kau pulang dalam keadaan utuh, Kaito-kun."

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya ketika seorang porter mendekat untuk membukakan pintu penumpang. Remaja dengan warna mata keunguan itu lalu melompat turun dengan sebuah ransel menggantung di bahu kanannya. Mobil yang dikendarai wanita itu dengan cepat melesat di jalanan ketika Kaito berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan di sambut oleh 2 orang karyawan hotel.

Membetulkaan posisi topinya, pesulap itu lalu berjalan masuk dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebuah IDCard bertuliskan logo Nichiuri TV tergantung kokoh di lehernya ketika seorang manajer hotel berjalan melewatinya, mengabaikan kehadirannya, dan tampak berjalan seperti sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Dari sudut matanya Kaito bisa melihat 2-3 orang yang merupakan staff keamanan mengikuti sang manajer berjalan menuju backstage, tempat di mana sekumpulan wanita cantik berdiri dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna pakaian.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi ketika dilihatnya beberapa orang terlihat panik dan menjauhi backstage.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Izumi Touko-san dibunuh! Staff keamanan bilang ia di tembak dari jarak jauh!"

_Izumi Touko_? Kaito menarik paksa satu alisnya ke atas saat mendengar nama familiar itu.

"Malang sekali nasibnya. Tapi kudengar sudah ada detektif yang menangangi kasus ini."

"Ya! Kudo Shinichi! Kudengar ia sengaja datang ke sini untuk menangkap Kaito KID!"

_Dia sudah datang rupanya..._

Menarik topinya menutupi wajah, Kaito kembali berjalan menyusuri lobby dan sampai di tengah kerumunan penonton yang ingin melihat sebuah mayat dengan luka tembak di dada kirinya.

Darah segar masih terlihat mengalir dan meresap melalui lubang kapiler gaun yang dikenakan oleh korban. Tidak butuh profesi forensik untuk bisa mengetahui bahwa korban baru saja tewas akibat serangan fatal pada jantungnya jika melihat dari segarnya darah korban yang membasahi lantai saat ini.

Berjinjit, pesulap muda itu mencoba melihat wajah korban dan sebuah suara terdengar tengah mengulas kronologi kondisi korban; "Izumi Touko, 27 tahun, salah satu dari 3 pemilik saham terbesar Izumi Group yang bekerja di bidang penginapan. Korban secara tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah acara dan ditemukan sudah tewas akibat luka tembak yang mengenai jantungnya."

"Suara teriakan sepertinya berasal dari korban yang diserang oleh seseorang selain penembak, Megure-keibu. Lihat! Ada bekas luka cekik di lehernya," sebuah suara terdengar. Kaito mengenali suara itu, sangat mengenalinya walau suara itu terdengar sedikit parau dan serak.

"Kudo-kun?" Seorang wanita terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda detektif yang kini sibuk menggeledah korban. Suara itu berasal dari petugas kepolisian wanita, Sato Miwako. "Kau jadi datang?"

"'Jadi'?" Tanya Megure-keibu pada polisi wanita itu dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala, "Ya. Saat kuhubungi tadi siang Kudo-kun berkata tidak akan datang malam ini karena kondisi tubuhnya kurang fit. Ternyata dia jadi datang."

Kaito yang berdiri di balik kerumunan menarik sudut bibirnya lalu berbalik arah dan berbisik pada udara kosong. "S_ee you later_, Tantei-kun."

"Ada apa, Kudo-kun?" tanya Sato-keiji yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi secara tiba-tiba pada raut wajah Shinichi. Detektif itu kini berdiri dan melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tampak seperti mencari sesuatu namun tidak ia temukan apa yang ia cari.

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Shinichi menggeleng pelan, namun ketidakpastian tersirat pada air mukanya.

"Tidak, hanya merasa tiba-tiba bergairah karena kehadiran seseorang yang _spesial_." Detektif dari timur itu lalu tersenyum penuh rasa percaya diri dan kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada tubuh korban.

"_Ya. Sampai nanti, Kaito KID_," gumam detektif itu seolah menjawab ucapan sang pencuri yang sudah pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

Megure-keibu dan Sato-keiji saling bertukar pandangan, mencoba memahami kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Keduanya saling menggumam, membisikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala mereka namun tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Mungkin pemuda di hadapan mereka sedang dimabuk asmara?_ Anak muda…_

Di tempatnya, Kaito yang berhasil menjauhi kerumunan orang kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah display lukisan. Tubuhnya menghadap lukisan itu sementara kedua matanya sibuk membaca gerak-gerik lingkungan sekitarnya dari ekor matanya.

_Di mana permata itu sekarang…_ batinnya saat seorang wanita yang dikawal oleh 3 orang staff keamanan berjalan melewatinya.

Menoleh, Kaito bersiul dalam pikirannya ketika melihat wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan pintu lift yang tertutup. Salah seorang staff keamanan menekan tombol lift lalu keempat orang itu terdiam menunggu angka pada monitor kecil di atas lift menunjukan huruf LB, yang berarti Lobby.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang yang digelungnya rapih ke atas. Sebuah kalung mutiara tersemat indah di lehernya yang terekspose dan terlihat sedikit kemerahan karena faktor dinginnya cuaca. Sebuah gaun merah panjang dengan potongan cukup menggoda pada bagian dadanya memberikan liuk sempurna pada tubuh wanita itu.

"Si bodoh Izumi itu benar-benar terbunuh! Apa gunanya kalian para staff keamanan, hah? Menjaga satu orang seperti Izumi saja tidak becus!" Wanita itu kini mengetukkan ujung _stiletto_-nya pada permukaan lantai marmer yang berkilauan.

"Itu artinya tinggal menunggu giliranku, 'kan?"

_Giliran?_

"Seperti yang dikatakan dalam surat pencuri bodoh itu. Malam ini, Izumi Touko, aku, Mizushima Arisa, dan Nakagawa Seira akan menjadi boneka merah! Ini semua kesalahan si tua bodoh itu, kalau saja ia tak memaksa memamerkan permata imitasi itu..."

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Di sana terbilang cukup sepi, hanya ada orang yang berlalu-lalang, sehingga suara wanita itu cukup jernih terdengar.

_Boneka merah? Kapan aku menulis surat seperti itu?_

Dengan satu tangan memegangi dagunya, Kaito kembali berpikir.

_Seseorang menggunakan namaku untuk mengirimkan surat ancaman? Siapa orang ini..._

Kaito melirik sekali lagi ke arah wanita bergaun merah tadi, dilihatnya wanita itu menggigiti kukunya yang sudah terpoles indah oleh cat kuku dengan warna senada dengan gaun yang dikenakan. Beberapa saat setelah menggigiti kukunya, wanita itu terlihat bersiap ketika bunyi 'ding!' menggema di area sekitar lift, menandakan lift telah sampai.

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan wanita itu mendongak, satu kakinya bersiap melangkah ketika 3 suara tembakan membahana di lobby.

Kaito membelalakan matanya. Ketiga staff keamanan yang berdiri melingkari wanita bergaun merah itu berteriak histerik dan perlahan berjalan mundur lalu tumbang, darah merah segar terlihat mengalir di atas permukaan lantai marmer. Terlihat kontras dan sangat mencolok perhatian. Wanita itu hanya diam, kedua matanya masih terbelalak melihat seseorang — entah siapa — yang berdiri di dalam lift itu. Perlahan wanita itu mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terlihat memegangi lehernya dan mulutnya menganga lebar sebelum jeritan histeris kembali membahana di lobby itu.

Mata Kaito menyipit tajam. Sesuatu di antara gaun merah itu terlihat berkedip, seperti bulatan merah kecil dengan diameter tak lebih dari 0.1 sentimeter yang merambat dari paha wanita itu terus ke atas, menuju dada kiri wanita itu. Dengan cepat Kaito berlari, mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk wanita itu agar menjauhi sasaran tembak ketika sebuah peluru melesat cepat di antara dua pintu lift yang tertutup dan berhasil memecahkan sebuah patung yang berada jauh di seberang lift.

Pintu lift pun tertutup dan layar monitor kecil di atas pintu lift menandakan bahwa siapapun yang berada di dalam lift itu, saat ini menuju lantai 18 gedung itu.

Kaito dengan cepat menyingkir dari tempatnya berada saat gemuruh derap langkah kaki berlari ke arahnya. Pihak kepolisian pasti sudah mendengar suara tembakan yang ada dan ia harus cepat lari dari sana sebelum terjebak lebih jauh dalam investigasi pihak kepolisian.

Menjentikan tangannya, asap merah muda tebal muncul menutupi keberadaannya setelah terdengar bunyi 'poof!' Dan sosoknya menghilang dari keramaian.

"Dia berhasil kabur! Kerahkan pasukan untuk mencari pria berbaju hitam dengan IDCard Ni — "

Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya, memotong ucapan Megure-keibu yang hampir menyuruh pasukannya untuk mencari sesosok pria yang mungkin hanya 'ada' untuk beberapa menit.

"Percuma saja, Keibu. Orang itu pasti saat ini telah menyamar menjadi sosok lain, pria bersweater hitam itu tidak akan bisa ditemukan," ucap Shinichi lalu berjalan menuju tubuh wanita bergaun merah. "Siapapun yang melakukan pembunuhan beruntun ini, hanya memakai nama Kaito KID agar kita terfokus mencari pencuri itu. Kaito KID punya prinsip tidak ada yang terluka dalam shownya."

"Tapi, Kudo-kun — "

"Yang terpenting sekarang kumpulkan 3 orang lainnya yang disebutkan dalam surat itu dan pastikan mereka berada dalam pengawasan; Nakagawa Seira, Mizushima Arisa, dan pemilik permata itu, Uozumi Hidekazu."

.

.

.

.

"Itu Kaito KID! Kerahkan semua pasukan untuk mengejarnya!" Nakamori-keibu kembali berteriak dengan satu tangan menunjuk ke udara, di mana seseorang dengan setelan jas putih dengan sayap segitiga mencoba kabur dari kejaran sang inspektur menuju ke arah selatan dan menjauhi gedung hotel.

Puluhan tim satuan keamanan dan belasan mobil patroli dengan segera melaju di jalanan malam, melawan arah laju transportasi dan menerobos semua rambu lalu lintas yang ada untuk mengejar sosok pencuri itu.

KID menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika gaum sirine terdengar semakin menjauhi gedung hotel, hanya tersisa suara bising teriakan para fansnya serta beberapa mobil patroli yang bersiaga di luar gedung; mungkin milik kepolisian pusat?

"Kapan kau akan belajar dari kebodohanmu, Nakamori-keibu? Selalu tertipu oleh dummy..." Gumamnya pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Membetulkan baju seragam porter hotel yang dipakainya, pencuri itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan cahaya sedikit redup dengan sebuah troli makanan di depannya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7.35 ketika ia sampai di lorong di mana beberapa VIP Class suite berada. Orang-orang yang menetap di lantai itu pastilah berasal dari kalangan atas yang bosan tinggal di rumah, itulah yang KID pikirkan saat ia berhasil menyelinap ke salah satu kamar yang tak berpenghuni.

_Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, pemilik permata dan para model yang ikut peragaan busana menetap di lantai ini. Seharusnya mereka semua sedang diinterogasi oleh kepolisian…_

"Hei, kau! Apa kau membawa pesanan makanan?" Sebuah suara wanita membahana di lorong itu.

Menoleh, Kaito melihat seseorang dengan gaun berwarna hijau yang memiliki potongan sangat elegan pada bagian pahanya berdiri di lorong. Kedua tangan wanita itu bertolak pada pinggangnya dan terlihat sedikit kesal, "kenapa lama sekali? Sudah lebih dari 20 menit kupesan!"

Menganggukan kepalanya, Kaito mendorong troli makanan yang dibawanya menuju kamar wanita itu.

Kamar itu terlihat sangat luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur queen size dan sebuah tv layar datar keluaran terbaru, wanita itu pasti sangat kaya hingga bisa menyewa kamar seperti ini, atau mungkin ia adalah salah satu model untuk peragaan busana? Entahlah.

"Letakan saja makanan itu di atas meja di sana!" Wanita itu menunjuk sebuah meja kopi dengan sebuah sofa merah. Kaito menganggukan kepalanya lalu meletakan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja yang dimaksud.

"Hei, kau karyawan baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!"

KID hanya diam. Suara derap langkah kaki berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berhenti tepat di belakangnya, masih dengan tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya.

Berbalik arah, Kaito lalu menunduk, "Mungkin hanya perasaan anda, Nona. Saya sudah bekerja di sini sejak beberapa bulan yan— !"

Dengan satu tangan, wanita itu menarik tubuh porter itu dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang. Kedua mata porter itu terlihat terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang wanita dan mencoba berdiri dari posisinya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Gertak wanita itu tegas dengan sebuah pistol mengarah pada kepala porter tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat porter itu terdiam dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Satu tangannya — wanita itu — terulur untuk memegang dagu porter itu dan memutar arah pandangan sang porter ke arahnya, sebuah seringai terpampang pada wajah wanita itu; "Tidak kusangka hotel ini punya porter semanis kau. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kaito, nona."

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang porter yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Mengangkat kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, wanita itu lalu mendorong sang porter dan kini menduduki paha porter itu. Mulut pistol masih terarah pada kepala porter itu.

"Katakan, kau pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya?"

KID tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya masih mencoba menjauhkan mulut pistol itu dari kepalanya, salah bergerak sedikit saja, kepalanya akan ditembus oleh benda kecil mematikan yang terbuat dari logam dan biasa disebut peluru.

"Ibuku di rumah bilang, seumuranku belum pantas memikirkan hal tersebut, Nona."

Wanita itu mendengus, digerakannya pistol yang ia pegang ke arah hidung sang porter itu lalu secara perlahan, mulut pistol itu digerakan sepanjang garis bibir sang porter, "_AH!_ Kau tipe anak mama, eh? Dewasalah sedikit! Tidak selamanya kau bersama ibumu! Kau tidak berencana melajang hingga akhir hayatmu, 'kan?"

_Wanita ini mabuk… _umpat KiD kesal dalam hatinya saat bau alkohol tercium dari mulut wanita itu.

"Sayang sekali pria setampan dirimu harus melajang hingga akhir hayat," ujar wanita itu setengah berbisik di telinga sang porter. "Kau tahu? Pria tua itu, si Hidekazu bodoh itu! Adalah pria paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui! Beruntung dia kaya raya, jika dia miskin? _Ha_! Aku yakin semua wanita peliharaannya akan kabur dari pangkuannya!"

Wanita itu lalu menegakan tubuhnya, masih dengan posisi menduduki paha sang porter dan kedua tangannya kini terkepal di atas dada sang porter, "Pria itu, seenaknya menyuruh kami untuk menjadi umpan pencuri sialan itu! Semua orang tahu bahwa permata yang kami pakai adalah imitasi! Seseorang — entah siapa — memiliki yang asli dan sekarang pasti sedang menertawakan kebodohan pencuri itu! Apa kau tahu, Kaito-kun? Kami para model menduga bahwa permata itu dipegang oleh _BakaHide_! Dia menyimpannya di dalam kotak sepatu golf kesayangannya, bodoh! _BakaHide_! Hidekazu bodoh! Hahahah!"

Wanita itu lalu menarik napas panjang, merangkak turun dari pangkuan sang porter dan menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur, "Karena kebodohan pria itu Izumi-san dan Sakura harus terbunuh di tangan pencuri kacangan itu! Mereka orang baik! Kenapa mereka harus mati!? Kenapa tidak si bodoh Hidekazu saja yang terbunuh!?"

KID bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua matanya menatap pemandangan di luar gedung yang terlihat ramai oleh warna-warni lampu di kegelapan malam. Pencuri itu lalu membetulkan bajunya yang berkerut dan berjongkok di hadapan wanita yang kini dalam posisi duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Kematian adalah suatu suratan yang tidak bisa kita prediksi maupun antisipasi, ia datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengambil orang yang berharga dalam hidup ini. Percayalah, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa diambil dari kejadian ini, _Ojousan_."

"K, kau adalah—"

KID menarik sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya yang menenangkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Satu tangannya menarik tangan wanita itu lalu mencium punggung telapak tangan sang wanita, tangan lainnya dengan cepat memunculkan seikat bunga mawar merah dari udara kosong dan diberikannya bunga itu pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pencuri yang muncul saat terang bulan. Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Nona Arisa," gumam KID pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sudah waktunya untuk pergi mencari permata itu di tempat yang wanita itu katakan.

"Nakagawa Seira."

"Hm?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap sosok porter yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dari pintu. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya, "Hati-hati dengan wanita itu. Di antara kami bertiga, dialah yang mempunyai ambisi paling besar untuk memiliki bros itu."

KID hanya diam. Kedua matanya menatap gerakan wanita itu yang melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya dan dengan cepat berhasil ia tangkap, sebuah pistol kini berada di tangannya. "Anggap saja tip untuk makan malam dan bunganya. Jaga pistol itu baik-baik, kakekku membelikannya saat ulangtahunku yang ke 17, dia bilang untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau masih di gedung ini karena ingin melindunginya, 'kan? Seseorang yang _spesial_."

"Seorang wanita tidak menerima sebuah penolakan, benar?" ujar KID sambil memainkan pistol itu di tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat pencuri itu menghilangkan pistol itu dari tangannya dan memutar kenop pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan lorong hotel. "_Adieu_, Ojousan."

"Pasti wanita itu sangat beruntung, bisa memikat hati seorang pencuri lugu dan bodoh seperti itu," bisik wanita itu di hadapan sebuah kartu yang ia temukan terselip di antara bunga mawar yang dipeluknya. Sebuah kalimat dengan tanda tangan berupa doodle khas. "_Merci beaucoup_, Kaito KID."

.

.

.

.

Ketika bunyi 'ding!' terdengar, Shinichi yang berada di depan lift tengah memijat batang hidungnya yang semakin memerah akibat dinginnya cuaca. Detektif itu berada di lantai 4 gedung hotel dan hendak beranjak ke lantai 18, di mana tubuh Mizushima Arisa ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan sebuah luka tembak di dada kirinya.

Melangkahkan kakinya, detektif itu sempat mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang porter berdiri tepat di depan tombol lift sebelum memasuki lift. Porter itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu menekan tombol 18 saat dua sisi pintu lift menutup sempurna dan membiarkan detektif itu bersandar pada permukaan dinding lift yang terbuat dari kaca.

Shinichi melonggarkan dasinya, merasa sedikit pengap karena panas tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak menurun sejak sore tadi, dan melirik ke arah porter yang kini _asyik_ bersiul menatap deretan angka pada dinding lift.

"Belum menemukan target?" suara serak Shinichi menggema dalam ruangan berbentuk balok itu.

Porter itu melirik dari ekor matanya, lalu tersenyum penuh sopan santun pada sosok detektif itu. "Apapun maksud pembicaraan anda, Tuan?"

Memutar bola matanya, Shinichi memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya ketika lift berhenti bergerak dan kedua sisi pintu terbuka, namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Sepertinya ini ulah porter itu yang sejak tadi menekan semua tombol yang ada.

"Porter hotel ini memakai nametag di dada kiri mereka, kau memakainya di dada kanan. Sepatu yang mereka gunakan berwarna hitam sementara milikmu berwarna putih. Garis pada topi seragammu ada 3 sementara seragam aslinya hanya memiliki 2 garis pada topi dan celana. Kuingatkan, bersiul dalam lift bersama seorang tamu hotel bukan tindakan yang bagus, _KID_."

Porter itu tertawa pelan. "Pernah menjadi porter sebelumnya, Tuan?"

Detektif itu kembali memutar bola matanya sebelum memijat keningnya yang terasa nyeri, hidungnya pun terasa sedikit perih saat harus bernapas di dalam ruangan ber-ac. _Flu ini benar-benar membunuhku..._

"Kau melihat pelakunya." Sebuah pernyataan telak diluncurkan dan kedua bola mata biru itu terfokus pada porter yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Katakan."

"Apakah aku akan dilepaskan jika memberimu petunjuk?"

"Kita urus itu nanti," jelas Shinichi masih dengan kedua mata terfokus pada porter di depannya, "Kau berada di lantai 18 saat Mizushima Arisa terbunuh. Seseorang dengan senjata api ada di sana dan masuk ke kamar itu untuk menembak korban setelah korban diracuni. 2 orang dengan tujuan yang sama bekerja antagonis."

"Seperti Holmes dan Lupin, benar?" Porter itu kembali tertawa, "Lantai 18, Tuan?"

Shinichi menatap datar punggung porter itu, merasa sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan singkat yang tidak banyak memberikan _clue_ untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai ini. Detektif itu menegakan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi mencoba menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di permukaan kaca di hadapannya, kedua matanya menatap tajam sepasang bola mata keunguan yang terlihat memberikan sebuah peringatan. Tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Apakah KID mencoba memberitahu sesuatu?

Berjalan mendekati pintu, Kudo Shinichi tersenyum saat posisinya berada segaris dengan sang porter dan sebuah kertas berhasil ia pindahkan dari telapak tangannya menuju telapak tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan kain. Detektif itu menunduk, menunggu dua sisi pintu di hadapannya terbuka sempurna untuk memberikan akses jalan baginya.

"Anggap saja tip," gumam detektif itu ketika pintu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa anggota kepolisian tengah sibuk melakukan investigasi.

Porter itu tersenyum. "Hutang hot chocolate tempo hari kuanggap lunas, Tantei-kun."

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift, Shinichi tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Detektif itu berjalan menjauhi lift, mendekati anggota kepolisian dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Hanya jika kau berhasil melakukannya."

Dan pintu lift pun menutup sempurna.

Membuka lipatan kertas yang dipegangnya, KID menarik satu alisnya menatap sederet huruf yang tertera di sana. Ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta hitam di atas robekan memo hotel. Pencuri itu menghelakan napasnya sebelum menghilangkan kertas itu dari tangannya dengan satu gerakan cepat, kedua bola mata keunguannya menatap datar pantulan dirinya pada permukaan dinding lift.

"Tulisan tanganmu benar-benar buruk, _Shinichi._"

.

.

.

.

"Korban, Mizushima Arisa, pertama kali ditemukan oleh Nakagawa Seira yang kemudian di serang oleh pelaku dengan menembak kaki kirinya. Penyebab kematian Mizushima Arisa diduga adalah tembakan pada jantungnya, namun tim forensik menyatakan bahwa korban di tembak setelah diracuni. Racun ditemukan pada botol minum milik korban; Arsenik." Sato-keiji menutup buku catatan kecil miliknya, menandakan bahwa sudah semua laporan ia paparkan pada sosok detektif yang baru saja bergabung dengan tim investigasi.

Shinichi melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat normal kecuali _satu_ hal...

"Dimana Nakagawa Seira sekarang?"

Sato-keiji menarik satu sisi jas yang dipakainya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari saku dalam jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi, "Beliau sedang ditangani oleh tim medis di kamar terpisah."

Menerima foto yang diberikan, kedua tangan Shinichi bergerak untuk memeriksa foto yang ada. Beberapa di antaranya adalah kondisi saat korban di temukan, bisa dilihatnya korban tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan hamparan bunga mawar merah mengelilinginya dan cairan darah segar meresap melalui lubang kapiler di sekeliling korban. 2 foto terlihat menunjukan foto makanan yang ada di meja, sebuah foto botol minum, dan 3 lembar foto close up penampakan wajah korban.

_Lendir merah? _

"Tak ada foto Nakagawa Seira di sini."

"Ah, tentang itu," Sato-keiji memberikan selembar foto terpisah dan melanjutkan, "Hanya ada 1 foto dan korban segera dibawa untuk diberi pengobatan sementara."

Kedua bola mata biru kembali menatap lurus lembaran foto yang diberikan.

"Bagian tubuh mana yang tertembak, Sato-keiji?" Detektif itu menoleh, menatap noda darah yang mengotori dinding kamar.

"Kaki kirinya. Kira-kira di sini," tunjuk Sato-keiji pada kaki kirinya.

_Tunggu, seharusnya di situ..._

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Kudo-kun?" Sato-keiji memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi sang pemuda yang terlihat familiar di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju di mana botol minuman milik Mizushima Arisa berada.

"Pelaku memakai konsep _Arsenic Poisoning_," ujar detektif itu setelah mengocok botol minuman korban dan suara air terdengar dari dalam botol, "Studi tahun 2007 menyatakan bahwa sebagian besar warga dunia mengalami hal ini, terutama mereka yang hidup di sekitar tempat penambangan arsenik. Dosis yang terkandung cukup aman untuk dikonsumsi, yakni di bawah 70-200mg/hari dan kematian bisa diperkirakan jika takaran dosis yang diperkirakan tepat. Perlahan, produksi ATP dalam mekanisme tubuh akan terganggu, menghalangi produksi asam lipoik yang berfungsi sebagai kofaktor dehidrogenasi pirufat. Hal ini menyebabkan pengurangan NAD+ pada proses fosforilasi oxidatif berkurang dan meningkatnya produksi hidrogen peroksida yang, lambat laun, akan menggerogoti organ tubuh korban. Warna kuku korban akan berubah, rambut rontok, pendarahan pada proses urinasi, dan saat tewas, korban akan terlihat mengeluarkan lendir merah bata. "

Sato-keiji menggaruk pipinya canggung, mengangguk pelan menandakan ia sudah — mencoba untuk — paham. Dia benar-benar murid SMA, 'kan?

"Dan kondisi Nakagawa Seira," lanjut pemuda detektif itu, "Melihat dari posisi luka tembaknya, sesuatu terasa janggal. Jika memang pelaku yang sama yang menembaknya, kenapa pelaku tidak secara langsung di dada kirinya? Lagipula, jika yang tertembak adalah kaki kirinya, darah yang keluar tidak akan sebanyak luka tembak di jantung, seperti itu."

Sato-keiji mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap bercak darah yang mengotori dinding. Dengan alis bertautan wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "Benar juga. Pola darah pun terlihat rapih, seperti — !?"

Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya lalu mengangguk. "Cat merah yang ditumpahkan? Ya."

"Tim medis harus segera di — "

"Sato-san! Gawat!"

Menoleh, Shinichi dan Sato-keiji melihat sosok seorang pria di ambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dan napasnya terengal-engal, seperti baru saja berlari. Sato-keiji berjalan mendekati pria itu. "Takagi-kun? Ada apa?"

Takagi menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bercerita. "Nakagawa Seira-san melarikan diri setelah menembak tim medis di dada kirinya! Sekarang mobil patroli sedang dikerahkan untuk me — "

Shinichi, Sato, dan Takagi tersentak bersamaan saat sebuah suara teriakan membahana di lantai 18 gedung hotel di mana mereka berada. Secara refleks mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan di mana Mizushima Arisa berada dan mendekati suara teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah kamar, yang terletak sejauh 3 kamar dari kamar Mizushima Arisa.

Shinozaki Jun, manager penanggung jawab hotel di mana kasus itu terjadi terlihat berdiri mematung di depan kamar tempat suara itu berasal. Kedua matanya terlihat membelalak menatap apapun yang ada di balik pintu, di dalam ruangan itu.

Shinichi, yang pertama kali sampai dengan segera memegang bahu pria itu, mencoba menyadarkan pria yang kini gemetar hebat akibat shock. Pria itu, dengan satu jari telunjuknya, menunjuk ke arah dalam kamar dan menggumamkan nama Uozumi Hidekazu dengan terbata-bata.

Menoleh, pemuda detektif itu mengikuti arah di mana telunjuk pria itu menunjuk dan fokus matanya kini jatuh pada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai dengan sebuah pisau menikam punggungnya. Pemuda detektif itu dengan segera berlari mendekati tubuh korban dan menempelkan dua jarinya pada leher korban untuk memastikan kondisi korban. Sebuah gelengan kepala dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat diucapkan oleh 2 petugas kepolisian — Sato dan Takagi — dan memberi tanda bahwa Uozumi Hidekazu telah tiada.

Terkejut dengan berita yang didapatkan, Sato dengan cepat meneriakan perintah untuk memanggil tim forensik dan tim medis pada Takagi, yang kemudian, berlari melesat keluar kamar untuk melaksanakan perintah itu.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya saat dilihatnya lantai yang dipijaknya seolah mengalir seperti air secara tiba-tiba. Detektif muda itu terhuyung saat mencoba berdiri dan terjatuh bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Satu tangannya dengan keras mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sesak, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya, sementara napasnya semakin pendek.

Semuanya terasa seperti sebuah film hitam putih tanpa suara. Kedua matanya samar bisa melihat bagaimana Sato-keiji menghampirinya dan meneriakan namanya, lalu Takagi-keiji yang baru saja tiba dengan tim forensik ikut menghampiri dan bersama-sama meneriakan namanya. Aneh. Semuanya terlihat seolah diperlambat.

_Apa ruangan ini mati listrik? Tubuhku terasa sangat — panas ..._

"—do-kun? Kudo-kun!?" Sato-keiji yang terlihat panik kembali menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, suhu tubuh tinggi, napas pendek, dan mata yang semakin menutup — "Takagi-kun! Segera hubungi dokter!"

.

.

.

.

"_Tsk_! Lagi-lagi patah..."

Dengan satu tangan, KID menghilangkan peralatan menjebol kunci pintu yang baru saja ia patahkan. Ini adalah set ke-2nya yang ia patahkan hari ini, walaupun ia membawa beberapa set cadangan, gagal menjebol sebuah pintu hingga 2x sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

Mengeluarkan set cadangan lainnya, pencuri berpakaian staff keamanan itu menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali memasukan sebuah batangan besi setipis jarum dengan diameter kurang lebih 5 sentimeter ke dalam lubang kunci dan — _click!_ — pintu itu terbuka.

"Tugas ini berharga lebih dari sekedar Hot Chocolate," gumamnya setelah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman dan tak ada siapapun selain petugas keamanan yang tertidur di lantai. Melangkahkan kakinya, pencuri itu mulai memasuki ruang kontrol kamera dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan menggunakan kakinya.

_Hotel sebesar ini menggunakan pintu standar untuk ruang kamera keamanan? _

Pencuri itu melayangkan pandangannya pada sekitar ruangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Satu tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan dengan segera menarik salah satu laci yang ada dan mulai mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Tunggu dulu..." KID menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap lurus dinding yang ada di hadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Ini artinya lagi-lagi aku menolong, Tantei-kun?"

Kedua alis pencuri itu bertautan menatap deretan kaset rekaman dalam lemari yang sedang di geledahnya. Sebuah pemikiran kembali muncul dalam kepalanya. Sejak kapan Kaito KID menjadi asisten pribadi detektif tersohor dari timur itu?

Mengangkat bahunya, pencuri itu kemudian melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan memutuskan untuk membahas hal itu nanti, jika tugasnya sudah selesai.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari sebuah kunci menuju sebuah ruangan yang tersembunyi di dalam gedung hotel itu dan menemukan permata 'Secret of Beauty' serta sesuatu yang dibutuhkan detektif itu. Seharusnya semua ini mudah, tetapi kenapa mencari sebuah kunci menjadi terasa menyulitkan?

_Tunggu sebentar_! Seorang Kaito KID tidak butuh kunci untuk masuk, yang ia perlukan hanya — _AH!_

Menutup kembali laci yang tengah digeledahnya, pencuri itu lalu berjalan menuju layar monitor berukuran besar yang menampakan gerak-gerik setiap orang di setiap sudut gedung. Pintu masuk toilet, meja resepsionis, lorong kamar, bahkan di gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan!

Menunduk, KID dengan seksama memperhatikan seluruh tombol yang tersebar di sebuah meja dan terlihat bahwa setiap tombol memiliki fungsi berbeda. Seperti tombol berbentuk persegi dengan warna merah yang memiliki angka B18 di atasnya, saat KID menekannya salah satu layar terlihat berkedip, berganti dari penampakan lorong kamar menjadi penampakan di sebuah tangga darurat. Dan tombol yang berbentuk lingkaran, tampaknya memiliki fungsi untuk menggerakan badan kamera. Satu di antara ratusan tombol itu pasti memiliki sebuah fungsi khusus yang berbeda dengan tombol lainnya.

Pencuri itu kembali menunduk untuk memperhatikan ragam jenis tombol dan controler yang ada. Semuanya terlihat berwarna sama, merah, oranye, kuning, dan hijau. Tidak adakah warna lain yang menarik seperti merah muda?

_Hm? Merah muda?_

KID dengan satu alis terangkat menatap penuh tanya sebuah tombol berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna merah muda. Berada di tengah kumpulan tombol merah dan kuning dengan sebuah kotak mika yang membungkusnya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, pencuri itu berjalan mendekati tombol itu dan membuka kotak mika yang menutupinya hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan.

"Kerja bagus, _Tantei_."

KID dengan cepat menahan gerakan tangannya yang hampir menekan tombol merah muda itu saat seorang wanita berjalan mendekatinya dan bunyi kokangan senjata terdengar cukup keras di ruangan kosong itu. _Tantei_? Apakah wanita itu baru saja memanggilnya 'detektif'? Dan ada apa dengan para wanita yang terus menghampirinya?

Melirik dengan ekor matanya, KID tidak bisa melihat jelas sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah senjata — handgun? — mengarah ke kepalanya (oh, tuhan! Kenapa kepala lagi!?) Dan tampaknya sosok itu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Pencuri itu lalu mendongak, menatap salah satu layar yang sedikit membuatnya tercengang. _Tantei-kun? Apa yang —_

"Tidak kusangka kau berhasil memecahkan teka-teki kasus itu secepat ini dan menemukan tempat di mana permata itu berada. Jika tahu seperti ini, aku tidak perlu melukai kakiku dan membuang satu peluruku secara cuma-cuma," cerita wanita itu setengah tertawa.

KID dengan cepat menekan sebuah tombol dan layar di mana ia melihat sosok detektif favoritnya berada kini berganti menjadi penampakan lorong hotel yang dipenuhi petugas kepolisian.

Jika wanita itu menyangka dirinya adalah seorang detektif, artinya wanita itu tak tahu bahwa detektif yang dimaksudkan tengah terbaring di salah satu kamar hotel dan dikawal beberapa orang polisi. Mungkin sedikit berakting tak akan membunuh? Dan bisa memberi waktu lebih untuk detektif yang dimaksudkan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini? _Sial! Kau lebih baik bangun sekarang atau akan kugentayangi kau setelah mati, Tantei-kun!_

"Kau hanya punya 2 peluru tersisa dalam pistol itu, benar?" Pencuri itu mencoba tetap tenang dan semoga saja apa yang ia katakan bisa menjadi gertakan, walaupun ia tidak yakin berapa peluru yang tersisa saat ini.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya, "Saat ini? Ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku membawa isi ulang jika kau mau kulubangi setiap organ tubuhmu sebelum mati, _Meitantei-san_."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" _Bagus! Aku mulai terdengar seperti Hakuba!_

"'_Kenapa_' katamu?" Wanita itu berujar dengan nada meremehkan, "Kau seharusnya bertanya pada pemilik permata bodoh itu! Dia menjanjikan permata itu akan diberikan padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-25, namun saat aku berulang tahun, kuketahui kebusukan pria itu! Bermain dengan banyak gadis dan menjanjikan permata itu pada setiap gadis yang ditidurinya! Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan pada Izumi Touko sehari sebelum ulang tahunku? Pria brengsek itu berkata bahwa wanita sepertiku tak pantas memakai permata itu karena aku berasal dari tempat sampah!"

"Selama 3 tahun aku meredam amarahku hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Arisa, Sakura, dan Manajer bodoh itu! Mereka — Arisa dan Sakura — dengan santainya membicarakanku di belakangku dan berkata bahwa mereka tahu di mana permata itu berada! Aku harus memohon dan berlutut pada mereka dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka mengataiku wanita jalang karena mau tidur dengan pria itu demi sebuah permata!"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu akhirnya Jun menemuiku dan mengajakku bekerjasama untuk membunuh mereka. Semua rencana sudah kami rancang agar bisa mengesankan bahwa pembunuhan ini adalah ulah pencuri tengik itu. Jun membatalkan semua perjanjian yang ada dengan mengirimkan surat ancaman yang juga menuliskan namaku atas nama pencuri itu, saat kutemui pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengatakan kalau wanita lugu sepertiku hanya akan menghalangi rencananya!"

"Melukai kakiku bukan rencana kami. Aku yakin saat ini Jun sedang mengeluarkan sejuta alasan untuk menyangkal bahwa dia adalah pembunuhnya karena hanya dia yang tersisa. Ya! Kau benar, _Tantei_! Yang membunuh Arisa, Sakura, Izumi, dan Hidekazu adalah Jun, Shinozaki Jun!" Tawa puas penuh kebencian membahana di dalam ruangan itu. Dari tempatnya, KID dapat mendengar wanita itu tengah menahan tangisnya sebelum kembali mendengar suara wanita itu bercerita; "Detektif tersohor sepertimu pasti bisa menemukan pelakunya dengan mudah, 'kan?"

"Rekaman," ujar KID yang mencoba meniru suara tenang dan penuh pembawaan milik detektif dari timur itu. "Imitasi yang kalian pakai dilengkapi dengan microcamera dan alat perekam. Semua rekaman itu bisa dijadikan bukti kuat di pengadilan jika polisi berhasil menemukan lokasi di mana mesin kontrol kamera itu berada."

"Oh!" Wanita itu tertawa licik, lalu melepaskan imitasi yang tersemat di dadanya secara paksa dan membantingnya hingga hancur di lantai. Ankle Boots yang dipakainya ia gunakan untuk melumatkan serpihan imitasi yang perlahan berubah menjadi serbuk berkilauan. "Sayang sekali, eh? Setelah kau bawa aku ke tempat itu, kau dan bukti yang ada akan segera kuhancurkan! Polisi tak akan tahu kalau aku juga ikut ambil peran dalam membinasakan para model murahan itu!"

"Apa kau yakin, Nakagawa Seira-san?" Tanya KID masih menirukan suara sang detektif. Pencuri itu mengulurkan tangannya, menekan sebuah tombol merah terang yang berada tepat di sebelah kotak tombol merah muda, tombol itu memiliki tulisan ON berwarna putih di atasnya dan dari balik punggungnya pencuri itu bisa merasakan rasa panik mulai menyelimuti wanita itu. "Kurasa pihak kepolisian, tidak maksudku, ratusan pasang telinga di hotel ini bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Iya, 'kan, Sato-keiji? Takagi-keiji?"

"K, kau — " wanita itu dengan cepat menarik pelatuk pistolnya, menghempaskan 2 butir peluru yang tersisa dalam barel pistolnya ke arah kepala sosok 'detektif' di hadapannya yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya dan tergantikan oleh kabut merah muda tebal.

Berdecak kesal, wanita itu dengan cepat memecahkan kaca mika yang ada dan membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari tombol merah muda di sana telah dimatikan oleh 'detektif' yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

Wanita itu dengan cepat menyadari satu di antara sekian banyak lemari penyimpanan bergerak dan sebuah lorong yang dilengkapi lampu neon mulai terlihat. Tak membuang waktu lagi, wanita itu berlari menyusuri lorong yang ada dan mulai menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke tempat di mana permata itu berada. Tangan wanita itu dengan cekatan membuang pistol kosongnya dan mengambil pistol lain dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah pistol rakitan yang ia persiapkan untuk saat penting, seperti mengejar 'detektif' lugu contohnya.

"Percuma bersembunyi_, Tantei_!" Gertaknya setengah berteriak ketika ia sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong yang dilengkapi dengan seperangkat komputer canggih dan sebuah patung display di mana seharusnya permata 'Secret of Beauty' berada. Namun, bukan permata yang dilihatnya melainkan sebuah bantalan — tempat meletakan permata — kosong di sana.

Menggunakan satu tangannya, wanita itu menembakkan sebuah peluru menuju mesin komputer dan membuat komputer itu meledak. Asap tebal mulai bermunculan dan mengaktifkan alarm kebakaran yang ada di langit-langit ruangan.

Masih dengan kondisi siaga, wanita itu berputar untuk mencari keberadaan 'detektif' yang kini memegang permata itu dan secara acak menembakan pelurunya ke segala sudut yang mungkin dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

_Wanita ini gila..._ Batin KID yang berhasil menghindari sebutir peluru yang kini menancap pada permukaan dinding, tepat di samping kepalanya. Pencuri itu mengelilingkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari tembakan wanita yang mengejarnya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau peluru dalam pistol miliknya akan habis.

Mendongak, pencuri itu menyeringai puas ketika menyadari sebuah lubang ventilasi udara tersedia di sana dan menembakan beberapa lembar kartu dari pistol kartunya untuk membuka baut yang mengunci lubang ventilasi itu.

_Tugas ini lebih mahal dari segelas Hot Chocolate!_

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini!" Sebuah suara wanita berseru di keheningan malam. Bersautan dengan suara angin dan samar bunyi sirine di bawah sana. Ya, Nakagawa Seira telah sampai di puncak gedung di mana ia menemukan sosok 'detektif' yang kini berdiri, bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. "Sudahi mainan detektif-detektifan ini, bocah tampan! Sekarang, serahkan permata itu atau kau serahkan nyawamu!"

'Detektif' itu tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya, ke arah wanita itu. Dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kepastian 'detektif' itu menegakan tubuhnya, satu tangannya terselip di saku celananya saat ia melangkah sejauh 2 langkah ke depan.

"Kau akan tetap membunuhku walau permata itu kuberikan, benar?"

Pertanyaan itu dengan senang hati dijawab dengan suara lantang sang wanita. "Pantas mereka memanggilmu detektif. Kau sangat pintar untuk ukuran remaja seusiamu."

"Pengalaman mengajarkanku untuk tidak termakan tipuan penjahat, Seira-san." 'Detektif' itu kembali tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. Membuat wanita itu semakin geram dan mengokang senjatanya, mengarahkan mulut pistol ke arah kepala 'detektif' itu.

"Cukup basa-basinya! Serahkan permata itu!" teriak wanita itu masih dengan sebuah pistol terarah pada kepala sang 'detektif'.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, permata itu tidak ada padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu?"

Mengangkat bahunya, 'detektif' itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Ia terlihat tidak memegang apapun kecuali sebuah jam tangan pada telapak tangan kirinya dan hal ini membuat wanita itu terhenyak.

"Dimana permata itu!?" seru wanita itu setengah berteriak dengan nada penuh ancaman. Sebuah peluru ditembakan ke arah pagar pembatas sebagai gertakan, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

'Detektif' itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sama sekali tak terlihat rasa takut dalam setiap gerakan ototnya. Masih dengan seulas senyuman khasnya, 'detektif' itu melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit 19 detik, KID." ujarnya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja bergabung. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, "Berhentilah mengatakan detail menyebalkan! Lubang ventilasi ini memiliki alur lebih rumit daripada rencanamu, Tantei-kun!"

"Oh? Seorang Kaito KID mengakui kehebatan rencanaku?" Suara seorang 'detektif' terdengar meledek. Kudo Shinichi menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya ketika melihat sosok pencuri berpakaian staff keamanan hotel turun dari lubang ventilasi udara setelah menendang penutupnya hingga lepas. Penampilan pencuri itu terlihat dipenuhi debu dan kotoran namun sebuah permata tetap terlihat berkilauan di tangannya.

"Sesuai perjanjiannya, pelaku tertangkap, kau bebaskan aku malam ini, hm?" Pencuri itu tersenyum penuh rasa bangga dan berjalan mendekati sosok detektif yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pagar pembatas. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal wanita yang masih mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala sang detektif.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu," sangkal sang detektif dengan tatapan datar. "Hutang hot chocolate-mu kuanggap lunas jika kau berhasil dengan rencana ini. Itu kesepakatan kita."

"Hei, hei," KID mengangkat satu tangannya yang memegang permata dan mengarahkannya pada rembulan yang bersinar di antara gelapnya malam, "Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan? _Pencuri kesayangan_mu ini hampir mati terbunuh karena wanita cantik di sebelah sana demi kelancaran rencanamu!"

"Sayang sekali peluru itu tidak menembus kepalamu," seru Shinichi datar ketika melihat permata di tangan pencuri itu berpendar kehijauan.

KID melirik ke arah detektif favoritnya lalu kembali menatap pendar cahaya kehijauan yang dihasilkan oleh permata di tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melepaskan baju staff keamanan hotel dan menggantinya dengan setelan jas putih dan sebuah tophat berwarna senada yang biasa ia kenakan. Sebuah monocle yang menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat menggantung sempurna di matanya sementara sebuah charm dengan logo clover hijau berayun seiring dengan hembusan angin malam. "Permata ini memang terlihat indah di kegelapan malam, seperti namanya, 'Secret of Beauty'; _Rahasia Kecantikan_. Tetapi ini bukan permata yang kucari."

Shinichi menarik satu alisnya saat tangan pencuri itu terulur ke arahnya dengan sebuah permata terjepit di telapak tangannya, "Imitasi?" Detektif itu mengulurkan satu tangannya dan baru saja akan menerima permata itu ketika 2 peluru melesat di keheningan malam.

Sebuah peluru menancap — menembus — kepala Nakagawa Seira sementara peluru lainnya melesat dan berhasil mengenai pergelangan tangan KID hingga pencuri itu secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan permata itu.

Menoleh cepat, Shinichi menatap di kejauhan — tepatnya dalam radius 4 kilometer — seseorang tengah membidiknya dengan senapan ke arah matanya. Sinar laser kemerahan itu dengan cepat merambat ke arah keningnya dan sebuah peluru melesat bagaikan angin menuju kening detektif itu.

Menyadari hal ini, KID menggunakan tangannya yang terluka untuk menutup wajah detektif itu dan menarik detektif itu mundur — namun ia tidak lebih cepat dari laju peluru hingga peluru yang semula terarah pada kening sang detektif kini menyayat bahunya. Darah segar pun meresap pada setiap serat kain jas yang dikenakannya, memberikan kontras warna yang sangat mencolok di kegelapan malam.

"_Wanita_ itu benar..." Desis pencuri itu saat tubuhnya dan detektif itu limbung hingga terhempas pada permukaan pagar pembatas. Masih dengan perasaan was-was dan panik, pencuri itu menunduk dan membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah detektif itu dan terkejut — TIDUR!? Di saat genting seperti ini detektif tersohor dari timur Kudo Shinichi TERTIDUR!?

"_Tsk_! Orang sakit seharusnya berdiam diri di rumah, bukan berkeliling di lokasi pembunuhan, Tantei-kun!" Pencuri itu dengan cepat membetulkan posisi sang detektif, menyandarkan tubuh detektif itu pada tubuhnya agar mempermudahnya bergerak. Dengan satu tangan yang senggang, pencuri itu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan pistol kartunya, mengarahkannya ke arah di mana peluru tadi berasal dan bersiap untuk menembak — namun dengan cepat usahanya dibaca oleh lawan. Sebuah peluru sekali lagi melesat cepat dan menembus pistol kartunya hingga hancur.

"Sial!" maki pencuri itu seraya membuang pistolnya yang hancur ke sembarang arah. pencuri itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain melarikan diri. _Kemana?_

Jika ia seorang diri, mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya menggunakan _handglider_nya untuk kabur dari incaran siapapun yang kini sedang membidiknya. Tetapi saat ini ia bersama seorang detektif yang tertidur dan ukuran tubuh detektif itu sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan — sebuah handglider tak bisa menahan berat 2 manusia DEWASA!

_Berpikirlah, Kaito! Berpiki — AH!_

Sebuah handglider memang tidak bisa membawa 2 manusia dewasa, tetapi sebuah parasut? Tentu saja akan lain ceritanya!

Berjalan mundur, pencuri itu menempelkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas di belakangnya. Satu kakinya berayun cepat untuk menendang pagar pembatas itu hingga lepas dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke udara kosong. 4 butir peluru ditembakkan secepat mungkin, menghindari kemungkinan pencuri itu untuk kabur membawa sosok detektif yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun saat peluru ke-5 ditembakkan, sosok pencuri berpakaian putih itu telah menghilang dari balik gedung pencakar langit dan membaur dengan keramaian di gelap malam.

2 sosok pemuda kini terlihat terjun bebas dari gedung pencakar langit setinggi 58 lantai demi usaha mereka untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pfiuh~ So, how is it?

Penulis hampir saja kehilangan seluruh cerita yang sudah penulis siapkan karena adanya kerusakan komputer. But, thank goodness, I'm loved by the god! Penulis berhasil membuat copy ceritanya sebelum semuanya hilang ^^

Secara jujur penulis katakan, menulis adegan Kaito menjadi serius itu lebih menyenangkan dibanding Kaito yang easy-going, air-headed and so on ^^

Update selanjutnya hadir 3 hari setelah ini dan tentu saja review kalian sangat dinantikan penulis ^^

Sampai jumpa~


	8. Case 8: The Two Fictional Characters

_28 Agustus 2012_

_Dear Detective Conan Fans who read this chapter; I warn you this story is nothing but a FAN-fic. I guess you guys know exactly what FANFIC is and if you don't, you are welcomed to use Google's Search Engine. C'mon, guys. It's not that hard to learn what FANFIC is. ^^_

_Remember one thing, people do learn. ^^_

Yup, chapter kali ini sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho, while Conan Doyle owns Sherlock Holmes and Maurice Leblanc owns Arsene Lupin. Penulis hanya meng-klaim hak penuh atas cerita ini dan akun di mana cerita ini berada.

* * *

.

.

**Case 8: _The Two Fictional Characters_**

**"If you will practice being fictional for a while, you will understand that fictional characters are sometimes more real than people with bodies and heartbeats. "**

** ~Richard Bach **

.

.

Jam dinding di kediaman Kudo sekali lagi berdentang cukup keras, membahana di tengah keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mansion besar itu.

Di ruang tengah, seorang pemuda tengah duduk di depan perapian yang sengaja dinyalakannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Satu per satu batangan kayu yang dilemparkannya ke dalam perapian tergerogoti oleh panas api dan perlahan berubah menjadi butiran debu serta serpihan arang. Beruntung mansion Kudo itu memiliki perapian. Di tengah era modern seperti ini setiap rumah cenderung memiliki alat pemanas dan perapian semacam itu hanya bisa di temui di sebuah gedung tua atau di kediaman orang berada. Contohnya Mansion milik Kudo ini.

Mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa empuk yang didudukinya, seorang pemuda mendesis panjang ketika perih dan nyeri kembali menyerang tubuhnya yang terluka. Pemuda itu _masih_ terbalut oleh kemeja biru dan celana panjang putih yang sedikit kotor oleh noda lumpur dan tanah. Sebuah monocle dengan setia tergantung di mata kanannya, menjaga identitasnya agar tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Dengan tangan memegangi lengan kanannya ia menyeret langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar. Desis serta gerutu terus terlontar dari mulutnya seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap ia menggerakan organ anggota geraknya. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti sedang mencoba menahannya untuk tidak bergerak dan tetap duduk menikmati hangatnya area di sekitar perapian.

Memegang handle pintu dengan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan, pemuda itu mendorong pintu kayu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan jeritan memberontak setiap otot yang ia gunakan untuk menggerakan satu lengannya dan melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumah menuju tempat di mana seorang pemuda lainnya berada. Pemuda itu menghelakan napasnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam ruang kamar itu dan mendorong pintu dengan punggungnya untuk menutupnya.

Bersandar, pemuda itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada badan pintu. Rambut coklat gelap yang sedikit berantakan ia biarkan bergesekan dengan badan pintu sementara kedua bola mata keunguannya menutup, menahan niatannya untuk berteriak karena sakit pada lengannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kedua bola mata itu kembali terbuka ketika rasa sakit perlahan menghilang dan fokus matanya kini menangkap sosok yang tengah tertidur di tengah ruangan, di atas ranjang berukuran besar yang terlapisi oleh sprei putih. Sosok itu terlihat sangat tenang di sana. Kedua mata terpejam, poninya berjatuhan di wajahnya dan napas yang sedikit memburu serta wajah yang memerah; kondisinya terlihat semakin membaik dibandingkan saat kedua pemuda itu terjatuh dari parasut dan mendarat di semak-semak yang tertutup salju di taman Beika.

"Saat Sato-keiji berkata bahwa kondisimu sedang tidak fit, aku tidak menyangka panas tubuhmu akan menyaingi panas api di perapianmu, Tantei-kun."

Sosok itu tak bergeming.

"Sepertinya obatnya bekerja dengan baik," ujar pemuda itu setengah bergumam. Kedua matanya menatap sebungkus obat yang diterimanya dari seorang wanita bernama Izumi Touko yang kemudian berhasil ia masukan ke dalam minuman sang detektif — dan berhasil menidurkan sang detektif di saat genting yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Beruntung ia mengurungkan niatannya untuk meminum obat itu sebelum memulai aksi pencuriannya.

Karena tertangkap oleh barisan yang dipimpin oleh Nakamori-keibu saat tertidur tidak pernah masuk dalam skenario 'Akhir dari Karir Cemerlang Kaito KID'. Tidak seharusnya karir indahnya berakhir di balik belenggu jeruji besi bernama penjara.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Kedua matanya seolah mengikat sosok itu agar tidak lepas dari pandangannya yang terlihat menyelidik.

Dalam benaknya, pemuda itu masih bisa mengingat jelas percakapannya dengan wanita bernama Izumi Touko sore tadi. Dengan wajah serius dan tatapan mengancam wanita itu menyebutkan sebuah kesepakatan yang akhirnya ia setujui dan membawanya pada kondisinya saat ini.

_"Kau pastikan Kudo Shinichi hidup hingga esok hari. Jika kau berhasil, kau bisa menemuiku di kafe di mana kau bertemu dengan detektif itu sepulang sekolah tempo hari. Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak besok."_

Harus diakui pemuda itu, saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa nyawa Kudo Shinichi dalam bahaya, rasa khawatir menyelimutinya. Bercampur dengan keterkejutan, panik, dan sedikit curiga.

Bagaimana jika penembak itu adalah teman wanita itu? Ia sengaja memberitahu rencana mereka untuk membunuh Kudo Shinichi agar mendapatkan kepercayaan Kaito KID — atau dalam hal ini Kaito — dan begitu kepercayaan KID mereka dapatkan, mereka akan menjebak agar Kudo Shinichi seolah terbunuh karena ulah pencuri itu. Semua itu muncul dalam kepalanya ketika berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

Namun di sisi lain dalam pikirannya, ia merasa ucapan wanita itu bukanlah suatu ancaman, bualan, maupun omong kosong. Ada satu hal yang dalam ucapan wanita itu yang membuat seorang Kuroba Kaito memutuskan untuk terjun dalam kesepakatan yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya; "_Posisiku tidak memungkinkanku untuk berkhianat lebih dari sekali. Kalaupun aku mampu, kupilih untuk tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Ayahmu, Kuroba Touichi, adalah pria hebat, Kaito-kun."_

_Dia mengenal Oyaji..._

Mendongakan kepalanya, pemuda itu kembali menatap sosok yang masih tertidur tenang di sana. Kedua alis pemuda itu bertautan ketika sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil ia simpan dalam ingatannya kembali muncul dan melintas di kepalanya; _'Kudo Shinichi, siapa sebenarnya dirimu_?'

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimana pun juga, berdiam diri dan mengharapkan detektif itu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya adalah suatu hal yang telah disisihkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya.

Dengan satu gerakan ia berputar pada ujung kakinya dan membuka kembali pintu kamar di belakangnya, mengabaikan hujaman rasa sakit yang menyerang setiap otot dan persendiannya. Selagi detektif itu tertidur, sesuatu harus ia lakukan demi mendapatkan jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan yang masih memenuhi kepalanya.

Tetapi mungkin... Hal itu bisa menunggu setelah makan malam? Perutnya sudah menjerit — ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak ia keluar rumah pagi tadi — sejak diketahuinya tidak ada makanan di dapur kediaman Kudo dan mungkin ia harus pergi ke minimarket 24 jam terdekat untuk membeli makanan. Oh, satu hal lain yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghubungi Kuroba Chikage; wanita itu bisa menjadi murka jika ia tidak memberi kabar dan tentu saja karena melewatkan makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! Sudah kubilang tak ada kasus yang tak bisa — _hik _— kuselesaikan ! Aku, Detektif Ternama Mouri Kogoro, akan selalu memecahkan — _hik _— kasus serumit apapun!"

"_Mou, Tousan_! Jangan berteriak sekeras itu! Kau bisa membangunkan orang lain!"

Mouri Kogoro, dengan wajah memerah, mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya datar wajah putrinya yang sedang membantunya berjalan itu sesaat, "Ran! Kenapa. Kau. Belum. Tidur!"

Gadis SMA itu mengangkat satu alisnya yang terasa berkedut mendengar pertanyaan bodoh ayahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika tiba-tiba pemilik kedai bir tempat ayahnya berada menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput pemabuk yang kini dibopongnya? Ia mungkin bisa saja berpura-pura tidak kenal — apalagi setelah melihat penampilan ayahnya yang tidak wajar dan sangat memalukan— namun sebagai seorang anak tidak mungkin ia menelantarkan ayahnya yang menjadi bahan tertawaan orang lain.

"Seandainya ibu tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan!" gerutu gadis itu yang mulai kewalahan membopong ayahnya dan hampir terjatuh karena ayahnya berjalan limbung.

Pria berkumis itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak! Tidak! Eri tidak akan marah jika kau tidak ber — _hik_ — cerita! Lagipu _— hik_ — la, wanita itu sekarang pasti sedang bersenang — _hik_ — senang dengan teman sesama pengacara — _hik_ — nya yang tampan!"

"Jangan samakan hobi ayah dengan ibu! Ibu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu!" sangkal gadis itu dengan nada merajuk. _Mana mungkin ibu berbuat sejauh itu! Ibu adalah orang yang setia!_

"Hei, Ran!" seru detektif berkumis itu. "Bicara tentang — _hik_ — pria tampan. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan — _hik_ — detektif tengil itu? Apa dia sudah melamarmu? Kalau dia berani melamarmu, dia harus — _hik _— melangkahi mayatku!"

"Ayah ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin Shinichi mela — marku..."

"Hm? Kenapa?" Detektif berkumis itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Menoleh untuk menatap perubahan raut wajah anak gadisnya yang kini terlihat seperti sedang menahan airmatanya agar tidak membasahi wajahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam. Kedua bola matanya menatap sepatunya yang basah oleh tumpukan salju saat percakapan terakhirnya dengan teman masa kecilnya itu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berkata apa, merespon apa, terhadap semua cerita yang didengarnya. Mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap oleh mulutnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Ia ingat betul, hari itu, sepulang sekolah di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya mengatakannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang kemudian membuat perut gadis itu seolah dipelintir dan kepalanya seperti baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah tendangan mematikan lawan; "_Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi adalah orang yang sama, Ran_."

Dan saat itu hatinya hancur. Ia bahkan sempat meragukan bahwa ia masih memiliki hati karena begitu ia mendengar kalimat itu terucap, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Kebal oleh berbagai macam siksaan yang dunia berikan padanya.

Cerita pun berlanjut dan yang ia lakukan hanya diam mendengarkan bagaimana seorang Kudo Shinichi berusaha bertahan hidup dengan tubuh Edogawa Conan. Dimulai dari bagaimana seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan kode nama GIN memukulnya dengan benda tumpul dan memaksanya meminum sebuah racun yang mengecilkan tubuhnya, lalu ia menetap di kantor Agensi Detektif Mouri Kogoro — rumah gadis itu — dan berusaha melacak keberadaan komplotan berbaju hitam, hingga akhirnya Haibara Ai berhasil menemukan penawar racun yang mengembalikan Edogawa Conan menjadi Kudo Shinichi.

Semuanya terdengar seperti dongeng di telinganya. Dongeng pengantar tidur yang berujung membuatnya terus terjaga karena memicu rasa takut dan paranoidnya muncul hingga akhirnya menghantui pikirannya.

Ia sempat berdoa, memohon agar, jika memang ia sedang bermimpi, ia ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu dan menemukan dirinya berada pada dunianya. Di mana ia bisa hidup tenang tanpa pernah mendengar cerita-cerita aneh itu.

Tetapi ia tak bisa.

Saat ini pun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika bertemu pria cinta pertamanya itu dan bagaimana harus bersikap.

Rasanya aneh.

Saat mengetahui sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya, yang selalu dijaganya, dipeluknya, dan mendengar keluh kesahnya ternyata adalah sosok yang sama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa seperti berputar jika membayangkan bahwa selama ini ia sudah menceritakan dan memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada pria yang dicintainya.

Haruskah ia menganggap semua telah berlalu? Dan memulainya dengan sesuatu yang baru seolah tak ada yang terjadi? Haruskah ia menangis? Bergembira? Atau marah?

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir bagaimana harus ia melangkah saat ini. Apalagi setelah kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian pasti kedinginan," sebuah suara terdengar samar di telinga gadis itu dan menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mendengar seorang pria tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

Menunduk, gadis itu terkesiap ketika melihat ayahnya tak lagi berada di sampingnya melainkan di tengah jalanan, terduduk di bawah hujan salju sambil mengusap punggungnya. "A, ayah!"

Pria berkumis itu meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya. "RAN!? Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Gadis itu tertawa canggung. "M, maaf! Aku sedang melamun..."

"Pasti melamun tentang bocah tengil itu," umpat pria itu kesal lalu mencoba berdiri dan kembali terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Mendongak, Ran dengan kedua alis bertautan menatap seorang pemuda yang baru saja bertanya. Suara pemuda itu terdengar familiar, walau sedikit lebih ceria. Pemuda itu mengenakan sweater hitam dan berdiri dengan sebuah kardus di tangannya. Pemuda itu juga memegang sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari salju yang mulai melapisi seluruh jalanan.

"S, Shinichi!?" Seru Ran terkejut melihat pemuda di depannya. _Tidak! Tunggu... Bola mata Shinichi berwarna biru dan rambut pemuda ini sedikit berantakan jika di bandingkan milik Shinichi yang selalu tersisir rapih... _"Kau bukan Shinichi."

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Dengan seulas senyum pemuda itu menunduk, "Kuroba Kaito, pesulap!"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," Ran berujar seraya menundukan kepalanya pada pemuda yang kini duduk di salah satu sofa di kantor agensi detektif. Kalau tidak salah, tadi ia menyebutkan namanya — Kaito? Kuroba Kaito? "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini, Kuroba-kun?"

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya cepat sebelum mengaduh pelan karena salah menggerakan tangan, yang ia gerakan adalah tangannya yang terluka! "Panggil aku Kaito saja, panggilan formal bukan seleraku. Tidak, aku sedang menginap di rumah teman. Rumahku ada di Ekoda."

"Cukup jauh dari sini," gumam gadis itu pelan. "Kopi?"

Sekali lagi Kaito mengutuk kebodohannya karena mengibaskan tangan yang salah dan mendesis pelan. "T, tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi kulihat kau tidak menggerakan tangan kananmu," tanya gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada lengan kanan Kaito yang terlihat sedikit kaku.

"Tadi sore aku terjatuh saat membetulkan atap rumah dan tanganku terkilir. Bukan luka serius!"

"Kau lebih baik berhati-hati."

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Ran berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah kardus yang berada di samping pemuda itu. Karena kardus sebelumnya yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu basah, ia dengan senang hati menawarkan sebuah kardus baru serta sebuah kain yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk menghangatkan penghuni kardus itu.

Dengan satu tangannya Ran membuka kardus itu dan menatap 2 ekor kucing dengan warna berbeda di dalamnya yang sedang tertidur. Salah 1 dari 2 ekor kucing tersebut memiliki warna hitam legam sementara yang lainnya memiliki warna putih seindah salju. Kucing yang berwarna putih memiliki pola lingkaran hitam pada mata kanannya dan terlihat memiliki sebuah luka pada salah satu kakinya.

Ran menarik sudut bibirnya, menunjukan senyuman hangat penuh perhatian pada 2 ekor kucing itu. Dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya-tanya hal apakah yang membuat kedua kucing itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Mereka milikmu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku menemukannya di jalan. Karena salah satunya terluka, kuputuskan untuk membawanya. Mungkin jika Kaasan mengizinkan, aku akan memelihara mereka."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus bulu kucing yang berwarna hitam. Kucing itu terlihat menyukainya dengan memberi respon berupa suara dengkuran kecil. "Mereka butuh nama."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatap bergantian gadis di depannya dan dua ekor kucing yang kini sedang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu (Kaito dalam hatinya tertawa saat mengingat salah satu dari dua ekor kucing itu adalah kucing jantan).

"Bagaimana jika," seru gadis itu mencoba menggendong kucing putih, "Shiro dan Kuro? Ah, terlalu umum sepertinya."

"Nama, ya…" gumam Kaito yang kini menatap kucing hitam dalam kardus itu.

"AH! Bagaimana jika Holmes dan Lupin? Yang berwarna hitam diberi nama Holmes sementara yang putih Lupin, bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar penuturan gadis di hadapannya dan keinginannya untuk mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Apa semua orang di sekitarnya memang harus disangkutpautkan dengan 2 tokoh fiksi itu?

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" Ran menatap takut pada pemuda di hadapannya yang tak memberi respon apa-apa kecuali diam. "Kita cari nama lain jika kau—"

"Ide bagus," potong Kaito cepat sebelum nama aneh lainnya diucapkan oleh gadis di hadapannya, lagipula Holmes dan Lupin sama sekali tak terdengar buruk, "Kita pakai nama itu!"

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu berujar, mengangkat kucing putih yang dipangkunya dan mengangkatnya di udara, "Syukurlah, Lupin!"

Kaito mengelilingkan pandangannya. Menatap secara keseluruhan tata ruang yang merupakan kantor agensi detektif itu dan mencoba mengingat apakah ada perubahan di ruangan itu sejak terakhir kali ia datang ke tempat itu. Tentu saja dengan menyamar.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Hanya perubahan beberapa figura foto dan pertambahan jumlah poster Okino Yoko di dindingnya.

"Maaf tentang poster-poster itu, ayahku bersikeras menempelnya di sini agar bisa menemaninya jika harus bergadang menonton konser Okino Yoko," jelas gadis itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau kulepas, ayah mengancam akan mogok bicara selama seminggu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Lalu, siapa bocah di foto itu? Adikmu?"

Ran mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sebuah figura foto yang menempel di dinding dengan dipercantik oleh frame kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan. Senyum gadis itu memudar selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali terlihat ceria dan menjawab, "Bukan. Namanya Conan, Edogawa Conan. Karena orang tuanya di luar negeri, ia dititipkan di sini selama hampir 2 tahun. Baru 6 bulan yang lalu orangtuanya menjemputnya."

Kaito melirik ke arah gadis itu lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada figura foto yang ia maksudkan. Di sana, sosok 'Conan' tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terjejalkan dalam saku celananya, menatap datar ke arah kamera. Di belakangnya, Ran berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan bocah itu dan 2 jarinya terangkat untuk menandakan tanda 'peace'. Di samping Ran, gadis berambut coklat yang dikenali Kaito bernama Suzuki Sonoko terlihat menyeringai lebar dengan dua tanda 'peace' pada tangannya dan Mouri Kogoro berdiri paling belakang. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat sama datarnya dengan ekspresi bocah bernama 'Conan' itu.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan bocah itu," sebuah komentar diucapkan Kaito. Mungkin percakapannya dengan gadis bernama Mouri Ran bisa ia jadikan petunjuk untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah mengulik sedikit informasi dengan pembicaraan santai.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis itu lalu meletakan kucing putih yang dipangkunya. "Ia sudah kuanggap adik kandungku. Aku anak tunggal, jadi selalu bermain sendiri. Begitu Conan tinggal di rumah ini, semuanya berubah. Aku seperti punya teman bermain, sosok adik yang harus kuperhatikan dan kukhawatirkan. Walaupun ia sering membuat orang-orang cemas karena menghilang secara tiba-tiba, sebenarnya ia sangat pintar. Ia bahkan sering membantu ayahku memecahkan kasus dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kaito KID. Benar-benar sosok yang bisa diandalkan." _Sama seperti Shinichi…_

"Memecahkan kasus? Anak seumurannya?" Satu alis Kaito terangkat. Tentu saja ini bukan suatu informasi baru, namun bagaimanapun juga ia sedang mengulik informasi. Sedikit berakting tidak akan membunuh.

"Ya. Kau tahu? Anak seusianya biasanya lebih senang menonton serial kartun atau Kamen Yaiba dan membaca komik, tetapi dia lebih suka menonton berita di tv dan membaca novel misteri atau koran. Guru di sekolahnya pun bilang dia selalu meraih nilai tertinggi di kelasnya, yang kedua adalah Ai-chan lalu Mitsuhiko-kun. Kami punya kenalan bernama Heiji yang tinggal di Osaka, setiap mereka berdua bertemu aku selalu melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Conan. Ia seperti menjadi orang lain, terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampak mengetahui segala hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahuinya. Dia juga sangat suka minum kopi, tetapi aku selalu melarangnya karena anak-anak tidak seharusnya mengonsumsi kopi. Tentu saja dia akan marah jika kuperlakukan seperti anak—" gadis itu terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan rona kemerahan bisa terlihat di wajahnya, "—maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Kaito tertawa pelan, "Tidak masalah. Dari ceritamu sepertinya anak bernama 'Conan' ini sangat menarik. Mungkin lain waktu kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya!"

Ran menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram celana yang ia kenakan dan bisa dilihat oleh Kaito, wanita itu tampak ingin menangis. Wanita itu menahannya, menggigit bibirnya agar airmata tidak membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar karenannya.

"Kurasa tidak bisa," ujar wanita itu dengan suara berat. Nada kesedihan bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Kaito. "Edogawa Conan sudah tidak mungkin kembali. Shinichi yang mengatakannya…"

Memiringkan kepalanya, pesulap muda itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah gadis itu dan memfokuskan pendengarannya ketika dirasanya suara gadis itu semakin kecil dan hampir berbisik.

Dari tempatnya berada Kaito bisa mendengarnya. Dengan sangat jelas ucapan gadis di sampingnya itu kini terekam dalam kepalanya dan terus terngiang dalam kepalanya bagaikan kaset yang diputar berulang kali.

Hanya sebuah kalimat, yang disampaikan oleh Kudo Shinichi pada seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya yang kini didengar oleh Kuroba Kaito — sosok dibalik pakaian serba putih yang selalu dikejar oleh detektif tersohor dari timur itu — dan mampu membuat kedua bola mata keunguan itu kini membelalak.

_'Edogawa Conan sudah mati'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Free Hugs and Kisses untuk **YuraKudoKiddo **yang mau mencoba menebak what exactly is happening with the BO. Dan sejuta cinta untuk kalian yang sudah menebak siapa penembak misterius. Tapi perlu diingat, _penembak belum tentu BO_, lho. ^^

Another updates will be ready in 3 days. Or so I thought.

Kritik dan masukan yang membangun selalu dinantikan penulis. Your reviews lightened my days up, guys. ; )

Sampai jumpa~

p.s: Go listen to 'Omoidetachi' By Conan Edogawa on YT!


	9. Case 9: The 10th Bullets

_31 Agustus 2012_

Membahas review yang ada, penulis berterimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah mengingatkan kesalahan pengetikan warna baju Kaito KID. Penulis sudah mencoba untuk memperbaikinya dan untuk masalah warna mata; **Let it be**.

Hanya itu dari penulis, on to the story and enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 9: _The 10th Bullets_**

**"He was the type of guy you could not hit with a bullet. Nobody could shoot straight at him...I believe there's more to it than we can explain."**

**~Charles Holmes**

.

.**  
**

Satu hal yang disadari Kudo Shinichi ketika ia membuka matanya adalah ia sudah pulang. Layout ruangan yang sangat familiar di matanya itu menandakan bahwa ia sudah berada di rumahnya, bukan di sebuah ruangan kamar hotel dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang polisi dan seorang dokter.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan sayu dan fokus yang masih berbayang. Tangannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya, tangan besar dengan jemari panjang yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang dewasa. Tangan itu lalu digerakannya, mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan ya, wajahnya juga masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia bercermin.

Menegakan tubuhnya, pemuda itu meringis saat rasa nyeri menyerang punggungnya dan fokus matanya kini seolah berputar, seperti baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam blender yang berputar. Di sana, ia menyadari bahwa ukuran tubuhnya masih sama seperti sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Tidak seperti malam itu.

Di mana kejadian serupa menyerang tubuhnya. Rasa sakit luar biasa seolah ingin memisahkan nyawanya dari tubuhnya hingga akhirnya mereka — Haibara dan Profesor Agasa — harus menenangkannya dengan menembakan obat bius di bagian lehernya. Hal itu terjadi tepat sehari sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali pada tubuh aslinya. Ukurannya yang sesungguhnya.

Rupanya obat penawar itu memang permanen. Setidaknya itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Meletakan kakinya pada permukaan lantai, pemuda itu menggunakan meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk menopang tubuhnya dan mencoba berjalan. Rasa pening dikepalanya meningkat saat ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya di atas permukaan lantai — yang, dalam pandangan pemuda itu seolah sedang bergerak!

Dari ekor matanya pemuda itu dapat mengetahui bahwa saat itu jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi — ah! Pantas matahari dengan teriknya menyinari tubuhnya saat bangun — ketika dirasakan perutnya mulai mengeluhkan rasa laparnya.

_Aku belum makan sejak pulang sekolah..._

Pemuda itu baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan bersiap membuat sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya, saat telinganya mendengar suara gerisik dari sisi lain di rumahnya. Dengan alis bertautan, detektif itu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke lantai bawah, wajah detektif itu semakin tampak bingung. Samar, telinganya bisa menangkap bunyi tawa seorang laki-laki dan diselingi oleh — kucing? Ada kucing di rumahnya?

Pemuda itu dengan segera menuruni tangga, menelusuri ruangan yang ada di lantai 1 rumahnya untuk mencari sumber suara dan semakin ia mencoba mendengar suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

_Ruang keluarga?_

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat dan penuh kewaspadaan, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang terlihat terang dari kejauhan. Seseorang berada di sana, di ruang keluarga kediaman Kudo dan sedang menggunakan perapian. Tentu saja hal ini tidak membuat pemuda itu senang. Ia tak begitu suka saat seseorang atau lebih masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa izin, pengecualian bagi mereka yang memang sudah dikenal dekat olehnya.

"Sudah bangun, Putri Tidur?" sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga pemuda detektif itu ketika sang detektif sampai di ruang keluarga. Pemilik suara itu terlihat tengah berbaring di depan perapian, dengan dua ekor kucing yang terlihat tengah di manja oleh belaian tangannya.

Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap datar pemilik suara yang kini tertawa pelan dan terdengar sarkastik. "Apa yang _kau_ dan dua ekor kucing itu lakukan di sini?" Suara detektif itu terdengar dingin dan ada makna tersirat dari caranya bertanya.

"Itukah caramu berterima kasih kepada pahlawan penyelamatmu, Tantei-kun? Dengan mengusirnya?" seru sosok itu dengan nada meledek dan terlihat sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya sementara kedua matanya menatap lurus pemuda dalam balutan baju putih dan sebuah monocle serta tophat berwarna senada. "Sebagai pemilik rumah ini, bertanya adalah hak-ku. Tentu saja mengusirmu juga merupakan sebuah hak, benar?"

Pencuri itu menganggukan kepalanya. Satu jarinya bergerak naik turun selagi ia mengangguk. "Mm-hm, 100 poin untukmu, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap datar sang pencuri yang kini dalam posisi duduk dan terlihat sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa sang detektif sedang menatapnya.

Mendongak, pencuri itu memiringkan kepalanya saat mulai dirasakannya pandangan dingin dari sang detektif yang tepat menuju ke arahnya. Pencuri itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hei! Aku tidak mencuri apapun — mencuri novel misteri tidak ada dalam list pekerjaanku, kau tahu? Aku hanya meminjam uang yang ada di dompetmu untuk membeli makanan. Hanya itu."

"Makanan?" Shinichi bertanya. Mendengar satu kata itu membuatnya teringat akan tujuannya semula sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya. Satu tangan detektif itu secara reflek memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi dan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya. _Aku lapar…._

Pencuri itu tertawa pelan. "Kuharap paket bento minimarket sesuai dengan seleramu," ujar sang pencuri. Satu ibu jarinya bergerak menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Shinichi tidak menjawab. Kedua kaki detektif itu mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju dapur dan mengabaikan sang pencuri yang sepertinya mengikutinya di belakangnya. Sesampainya di dapur dengan segera ia menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi; penyelamat paginya.

Detektif itu mengehela napas pelan saat mesin pembuat kopi berhenti bergerak dan menandakan bahwa kopinya sudah siap disajikan, lalu menuangkan cairan berwarna hitam pekat tersebut ke dalam cangkirnya. Ditatapnya sesaat bungkusan berisi sekotak bento dan beberapa bungkus sandwich yang dibeli oleh pencuri itu sebelum disambarnya cepat, "Kau benar-benar membelinya, 'kan?" tanya Shinichi datar seraya menduduki kursi meja makan di ruangan itu.

"Dengan uangmu," jawab sang pencuri seolah ingin mengingatkan.

Mengangkat bahunya, Shinichi membiarkan pencuri itu bersandar pada frame pintu dan mulai menyantap bento yang ada. Ia terlalu lapar untuk menanggapi ocehan pencuri itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya KID yang baru saja memunculkan sekotak susu coklat dari udara kosong hanya dengan menjentikan jarinya. Shinichi dapat menangkap nada khawatir dari cara pencuri itu bertanya, aneh ketika seorang pencuri buronan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan detektif yang berniat menangkapnya, benar?

Pencuri itu kini menggerakan tangannya untuk memunculkan sebuah sedotan plastik agar ia bisa menikmati susu itu.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawab detektif itu tanpa menoleh. "Kau tidak makan?"

Pencuri itu melirik ke arah detektif yang kini terlihat memainkan salad dalam paket bento itu, "Tidakkah kau merasa canggung? Seorang detektif dan pencuri makan bersama?"

"Tidak," jawab detektif itu cepat. "Saat kau dipenjara nanti pun kau akan makan bersama para petugas kepolisian. Tentu saja tanpa perlu mengambil uang seorang pemilik rumah tanpa izin."

Pencuri itu mencibir, jelas sekali detektif itu tengah menyindirnya karena masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa izin, menggunakan perapian seenaknya, memakai uang sang pemilik rumah dan tentu saja membawa 'peliharaan' tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik rumah. Namun melanggar hukum yang berlaku memang pekerjaan KID, benar?

Shinichi terdiam sesaat, menatap kotak paket bento yang hampir setengahnya telah ia makan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lengan kanan KID yang terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Satu alis detektif itu tertarik ke atas.

"Lenganmu," ujar sang detektif pelan ketika sesuatu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. "Sudah sembuh."

KID bersiul pelan, menatap sang detektif dengan tatapan terhibur setelah mendengar pernyataan detektif itu. Dengan satu tangan pencuri itu melempar kotak bekas susu yang diminumnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat lalu berjalan untuk menempati sebuah kursi kosong di hadapan sang detektif.

"Bukan luka parah. Tetapi harus kuakui sedikit sakit untuk menggerakannya."

"Lalu pelaku pembunuhan itu?"

"Manajer-san? Polisi berhasil menangkapnya setelah mendengar semua ucapan wanita itu, siapa namanya? Ah! Nakagawa Seira! Namun sepertinya wanita itu sudah terlambat untuk ditolong. Itu yang kulihat di berita tadi."

Detektif itu mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Sesuatu dalam pikiran detektif itu kini menghentikannya dari kegiatannya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian di atap hotel, di mana ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Nakagawa Seira dan KID bergabung untuk mengembalikan permata yang asli. Namun, sesuatu menghalangi pencuri itu untuk mengembalikan permata itu pada sang detektif, sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dan cairan merah yang berceceran di lantai — "Darahmu!"

"Hm?" KID menarik satu alisnya, terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang dilakukan detektif itu.

"Saat penembak itu menembak pergelangan tanganmu, darahmu menetes di lantai atap! Jika polisi menemukannya — "

"Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai pihak kepolisian menggedor pintu rumahku dan menyeretku ke balik jeruji besi? Jika aku tidak segera membersihkan darah itu dengan zat kimia, mungkin hal itu akan terjadi," ujar pencuri itu tenang. "Hanya beberapa tetes Hidrogen peroksida dan saputangan — _Voila!_ — mereka tidak akan bisa melacakku."

_Hidrogen peroksida..._ Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau membawa zat korosif bersamamu?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga. Oh! Mungkin seharusnya kupakai Vinyl klorida saja?"

"Keduanya berbahaya, KID. Pengukuran dosis yang tidak tepat dan ketidaktelitian cara menyimpan bisa membunuh, walau sejauh ini kasus kematian karena H2O2 dan C2H3Cl masih sangat jarang. Entah rayuan macam apa yang kau lakukan agar penjual bahan kimia itu mau menjualnya padamu."

KID melirik ke arah detektif dari timur yang masih terlihat memainkan lauk dalam kotak bentonya. Detektif itu terlihat tenang dan penuh pembawaan, namun siapa mengira bahwa setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya bisa membuat seorang pelaku kriminal membeberkan rahasianya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia harus merayu sang penjual demi mendapatkan beberapa bahan kimia yang memang tidak diperjualbelikan secara bebas, tetapi sepertinya detektif itu tahu modus operani KID sebaik ia membalikan telapak tangannya.

"Akan kuganti saputanganmu dengan yang baru, milikmu harus kubakar untuk menghilangkan jejak."

Detektif itu menatap datar pencuri di hadapannya yang kini terlihat asyik memainkan sebuah kubik mainan — yang dikenali Shinichi adalah miliknya — seolah tidak ada masalah besar yang sedang memburunya. Sungguh, ia tidak mempermasalahkan satu atau dua saputangannya dibakar, dirobek atau direndam cat air, namun kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang berkomplot dengan pencuri di hadapannya?

Tentu saja ia bisa mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Kaito KID bisa dikatakan baik, mengingat mereka bekerjasama dan bersaing dengan frekuensi yang adil.

_Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..._

"Apa kau mengenal penembak itu?"

Itu, adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada di tenggorokan Shinichi namun belum sempat ia ucapkan dan ia baru saja akan menanyakannya jika KID tidak mendahuluinya. Ia tidak mengenal penembak, tunggu! Ubah itu! Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal seseorang dalam radius 4 kilometer yang bersembunyi di kegelapan malam?

Menyesap kopinya, detektif itu menatap lurus permukaan meja dan masih terlihat berpikir hingga mengabaikan kehadiran KID di hadapannya.

Seorang KID tidak seharusnya diabaikan!

"Kau mengenalnya," ucap KID datar dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan oleh Shinichi. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mereka mengejarmu? Kasus rumit?"

Shinichi mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tidak bisa kupastikan hanya dengan sekali pertemuan. Bisa saja penembak itu memang mengincar Nakagawa Seira dan berniat menembaku karena merasa identitasnya terancam karena aku bisa saja melaporkannya ke polisi atau mungkin memang sejak awal penembak itu mengincarku. Siapapun orang itu, dia pasti ahli dalam bidang menembak. Apa kau ingat berapa jarak tembaknya semalam?"

KID terdiam sesaat, menggunakan ingatan dan penglihatannya untuk mengukur jarak tembak si pelaku. "Sekitar 3 hingga 4 kilometer arah barat daya tempat kita berdiri. Kuakui dia adalah penembak hebat, mengingat posisi jatuhnya peluru di kepala Nakagawa Seira dan yang menyerempet pergelangan tanganku."

"Benar," ujar Shinichi sambil menggerakan alat makan yang ia gunakan di udara. "Mungkin jika kutemui Megure-keibu untuk melakukan penyelidikan pada selongsong peluru yang tertinggal, kita bisa menemukan petunjuk."

KID kembali terdiam dan keheningan kembali mengisi ruang dapur itu. Hanya detak jarum jam dan suara kendaraan yang melintas di depan kediaman Kudo-lah yang terdengar selama beberapa saat.

"Merah muda atau ungu?" Tanya pencuri itu dengan fokus mata terarah pada kubik mainan di tangannya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shinichi untuk memahami bahwa pencuri itu sedang menanyakan warna apa yang harus dibelinya untuk mengganti saputangan miliknya yang pencuri itu gunakan untuk menghapus noda darah. "Putih."

"Dan tanpa bordir bebek kuning," ancam detektif itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum pencuri di hadapannya sempat mengutarakan pertanyaan lanjutan. Aneh, ia merasa bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh seorang pencuri…

Pencuri itu tertawa pelan namun terdengar sangat menikmatinya. Hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya pencuri itu menatap kedua bola mata biru di hadapannya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang ingin bergurau atau hanya menatap sang detektif dan membuat orang yang bersangkutan merasa canggung; atau memang itu tujuannya?

Detektif SMA itu mengangkat satu alisnya, masih menatap pencuri di hadapannya yang tidak berhenti menelanjangi ruang geraknya dengan satu tatapan lurus, tepat mengenai manik matanya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Pencuri itu menggeleng pelan. Sesuatu terjadi, itu bisa diketahui oleh sang detektif hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik sang pencuri.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Pencuri itu melirik sekilas pada sang detektif sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?"

Dijawab dengan gelengan. Lagi.

"Kau ingin ikut menemui Megure-keibu untuk menyelidiki identitas penembak?"

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng namun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu aku akan ikut! Tetapi bukan itu!"

Shinichi mulai kehabisan akalnya untuk menebak keinginan sang pencuri. Meletakan alat makan yang dipegangnya, detektif itu lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Dengar! Aku mungkin bukan seorang peramal — ya, tentu saja bukan — tetapi hanya dengan melihatmu aku tahu sesuatu terjadi. Katakan apa maumu dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan memelas!"

Pencuri itu berdeham pelan. Sebuah seringai kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya setelah mendengar kalimat yang sudah dinantikannya untuk diucapkan dari mulut detektif di hadapannya (melihat ekspresi itu selalu membuat sang detektif merasa sesuatu yang tidak bagus akan terjadi dan _Kudo Shinichi tidak suka_ _ekspresi itu_!). Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, KID berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyuruh detektif itu untuk menunggu di tempatnya.

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat dilihatnya pencuri itu pergi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah bantalan di tangannya. Di atas bantalan itu, dua ekor kucing terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah bola bersamaan.

KID meletakan bantalan itu di atas meja lalu kembali memperlihatkan senyuman menyilaukannya pada sang detektif.

Shinichi menunduk, menatap dua ekor kucing yang kini merangkak mendekati makanannya lalu mendongakan kepala menatap sosok pencuri yang masih tersenyum lebar itu.

"Ini adalah?"

"Kucing? Atau yang dikenal dalam istilah taksonomi _Felis domesticus_?"

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan ini."

"Bukan aku," pencuri itu menunjuk ke arah sang detektif. "Tetapi kau, Tantei-kun. Aku ingin kau memeliharanya untukku. Kesibukanku sebagai pencuri yang diincar oleh dunia tidak mengizinkanku untuk memelihara mereka. Karena itu — "

"Tidak." tukas detektif itu cepat.

"Ayolah, Tantei-kun! Apa hatimu tidak tergugah melihat ketampanan Lupin dan kecantikan Holmes?"

Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau menamai mereka Holmes dan Lupin? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menamai mereka?"

KID menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Jelas pembicaraan ini tidak akan membawa mereka menuju kata 'setuju'. Bagaimana caranya agar detektif itu mau memelihara 2 ekor binatang lucu ini? Ia jelas tidak mungkin membawanya pulang. Kuroba Chikage akan sangat marah jika ia membawa lebih banyak binatang untuk dipelihara, mengingat semua peliharaannya akan berakhir di toko hewan karena hanya dijadikan 'medium' untuk mempraktekan trik sulap.

Berdeham, pencuri itu lalu menarik satu alisnya, "Bagaimana jika kita tentukan dengan pertandingan? Dan selama pertandingan itu belum diketahui hasilnya, Holmes dan Lupin akan menetap di sini."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 lebih 45 menit ketika Shinichi selesai mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dan berdiri di sebuah halte bus. Pemuda detektif itu sengaja mengenakan blazer hitam di atas sweater biru kobaltnya, celana panjang hitam dan sebuah scarf abu-abu yang melingkari lehernya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin.

Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang saat seorang gadis mendekatinya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah fedora untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Jaket _beige_nya terlihat modis dipadukan dengan terusan turtleneck biru dan ankleboots berwarna coklat. Sebuah postman-bag terlihat menggantung di salah satu pundaknya.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Shinichi yang masih menatapnya lalu sebuah seringai lebar familiar terlihat di wajahnya. "Jatuh cinta padaku, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi menempelkan satu tangannya pada keningnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kau punya kelainan, KID. Aku khawatir dengan nasib wanita yang nantinya akan menjadi istrimu. Atau mungkin kau berencana menikahi seorang pria?"

KID berdeham. Dirangkulnya tangan Shinichi dengan satu tangan lalu digunakannya tangan lainnya untuk mencubit keras lengan detektif itu dan detektif itu nyaris berteriak kesakitan.

"Seorang Kaito KID terlahir untuk dimiliki ratusan juta warga dunia, baik pria maupun wanita. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Tantei-kun, tetapi sampai pensiun nanti Kaito KID akan terus melajang!"

Shinichi menarik tangannya cepat lalu mengusap bagian memerah yang dicubit oleh pencuri itu. Sosoknya mungkin memang wanita, tetapi tenaga mencubit yang ia gunakan adalah pria! Pria! PRIA!

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang dengan status lajangmu. Oh, satu hal lagi, bisakah kau ganti suaramu? Mendengar wanita secantik itu dengan suara maskulin terdengar aneh!" gerutu Shinichi yang kemudian di hadiahi sebuah rayuan oleh sang pencuri. Pencuri itu mendekat lalu kembali berdeham; "Jadi Kudo-kun mengakui kecantikanku, eh?"

Shinichi meringis. "Dan jangan pakai suara orang-orang di sekitarku!"

KID kembali berdeham. "Lalu suara seperti apa, Kudo?"

Detektif itu menghela napasnya pasrah. Entah bagaimana caranya memberitahu pencuri itu bahwa memakai suara Sato-keiji dan Hattori Heiji bukanlah sebuah ide bagus. Image aneh selalu muncul jika harus mendengar pencuri itu memakai suara orang-orang di sampingnya dan memakai outfit seperti yang dipakai KID saat ini dan menggodanya. Tidakkah pencuri itu mempunyai bank suara lain selain sura orang-orang yang dikenalnya?

Sekali lagi KID berdeham. "Apa begini sudah cocok?" ujarnya dengan suara seorang gadis yang berusia kurang lebih 18-20 tahun. Suara itu terdengar sangat ceria dan entah mengapa membuat detektif itu mengangkat alisnya karena merasa sangat familiar.

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku…_

Detektif itu mengangguk pelan. Mengabaikan firasatnya yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada postman-bag yang dipakai pencuri itu. Sekali lagi firasatnya mengatakan kalau pencuri itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya . Pencuri itu menunduk saat menyadari bahwa detektif itu kini tengah menatap tasnya dan mengangkat tas yang dipakainya untuk menunjukan dua ekor kucing dalam tas itu.

"Holmes dan Lupin butuh udara segar, Kudo-kun!"

_Berada didekat pencuri ini lebih lama lagi dan aku harus memeriksakan kesehatan jiwaku..._

.

.

.

.

"Kudo-kun!" Sato-keiji berseru saat ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai detektif dari timur. Wanita itu berlarian mendekat dengan sebuah map besar di tangannya.

"Sato-keiji," sapa Shinichi seraya menganggukan kepalanya saat wanita itu menghampirinya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu."

Wanita itu tersenyum, menyerahkan dua buah tanda pengenal pada pemuda di hadapannya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada tugas. Kau bersama seseorang?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shinichi cepat lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah bersenda-gurau—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya merayu—beberapa opsir pria, "KI — Oi!"

Gadis itu menoleh saat suara Shinichi didengarnya. Begitu selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada para opsir lajang itu ia berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang kemudian memberikan sebuah tanda pengenal. Gadis itu menerimanya lalu menatap polisi wanita yang masih menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Anda pasti Sato Miwako-san, benar? Kudo-kun sering menceritakan kehebatan anda di lapangan."

Opsir wanita itu tertawa kecil. Pipinya terlihat sedikit merona karena pujian yang didengarnya, "Ah, tidak juga! Apa dia kekasih barumu, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, terlihat tidak suka dengan julukan 'kekasih baru' yang diberikan kepada sosok gadis yang — yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pencuri permata internasional itu. Entah sejak kapan image seorang Kudo Shinichi kini berubah menjadi seorang playboy yang hobi berganti pasangan…

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, namun sayang sekali, Sato-san. Aku hanyalah asisten pribadi pemuda ini, aku datang untuk membantu penyelidikan. Kenalkan," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Natsumi Ema, 18 tahun."

Sato-keiji tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita bicara di cafe saja. Ruangan lain sedang dipakai," seru wanita itu pada dua muda-mudi di hadapannya dan memimpin langkah mereka menuju cafetaria kantor kepolisian pusat.

Shinichi melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Aku tidak tahu pencuri sepertimu ternyata seusiaku."

"Terlihat seperti 15 tahun, 'kan?" goda gadis itu dengan suara berbisik.

"Lebih terlihat seperti om-om genit yang hobi memakai baju wanita," jawab Shinichi tenang. Diabaikannya pandangan tajam dari gadis di sampingnya saat mereka sampai di cafe gedung itu.

Sato-keiji memilih spot di pojok ruangan. Sebuah meja dengan 4 kursi di dua sisinya dan dipermanis dengan sebuah vas bunga yang terisi oleh beberapa tangkai bunga. Di samping kanan meja tersebut, berbatasan dengan kaca yang membatasi gedung luar dengan cafe sehingga jika menoleh, mereka bisa melihat beberapa polisi berlalu-lalang.

"Kopi seperti biasa, Kudo-kun?" tawar wanita itu sebelum ia sempat duduk dan dilihatnya pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua mata wanita itu lalu teralihkan pada gadis yang duduk di samping Shinichi, "Kopi?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sesuatu yang manis, hot chocolate mungkin?"

Sato-keiji tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau bisa memeriksa arsip yang ada selagi kupesankan minuman."

Dan polisi wanita itu kini berjalan menuju counter untuk memesan minuman, meninggalkan Shinichi dan gadis bernama Ema itu berdua.

Shinichi tanpa membuang waktunya segera meraih arsip yang diletakan Sato-keiji di atas meja dan membuka arsip yang diberi judul dengan tanggal dan lokasi kasus. Kedua bola mata biru itu kini meneliti satu per satu laporan pihak kepolisian yang di simpan dalam file besar itu.

"Aku terlihat tampan di sana," seru KID ketika melihat fotonya terpampang di salah satu lembar laporan. Pencuri itu terlihat mengenakan kostum set kebanggaannya dan terlihat berdiri di antara keramaian polisi yang hendak menyergapnya. Shinichi memutar bola matanya, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tertipu oleh dummy."

KID tertawa pelan, "Akan kusampaikan itu pada Nakamori-keibu jika kami bertemu."

Shinichi lalu membalik halaman pada arsip itu. Matanya kini menatap foto tubuh korban bernama Uozumi Hidekazu, pemilik bros 'Secret of Beauty' yang terbunuh di kamarnya karena luka tusuk di punggungnya. Dengan teliti pemuda itu membaca laporan yang ditulis oleh tim forensik, kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang telah ia simpulkan.

"Menemukan sesuatu?"

Mendongak, Shinichi melihat Sato-keiji telah kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir hot cocholate, secangkir kopi dan secangkir teh serta 3 piring kue coklat.

"Menu spesial hari ini adalah kue coklat. Kalian harus mencicipi betapa enaknya kue di sini," ujar wanita itu lalu duduk di hadapan Shinichi.

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya, walaupun ia tak begitu suka makanan manis tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak sesuatu yang sudah dibelikan untuknya. Ayahnya mengajarkan hal itu padanya sejak ia kecil.

Membuka mulutnya, Shinichi baru saja hendak menanyakan sesuatu ketika didengarnya gadis di sampingnya berdeham. Begitu menoleh, gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya lalu melirik ke arah piring berisi kue miliknya. Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya, melihat bergantian piring kue miliknya dan senyuman gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menghelakan napasnya, "Kau boleh memakan kueku jika kau mau."

Sato-keiji mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menatap bergantian dua remaja di depannya yang kini sibuk berdebat masalah coklat lalu menyesap tehnya selagi hangat.

Berdeham, Shinichi lalu menatap datar pencuri di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan 'bisakah-kau-diam-?' untuk menandakan bahwa ada kasus yang harus dipecahkannya. "Begini, Sato-keiji," ucap pemuda itu mengawali pembicaraan. "Saat tubuh Nakagawa Seira ditemukan, apa ada hal lain yang ditemukan pihak kepolisian?"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat.

"Ada beberapa barang yang dilaporkan tim forensik tidak dapat dilacak. Kami menyimpan barang-barang itu secara terpisah di gudang kepolisian," jelas wanita itu mencoba mengingat kejadian sehari sebelumnya. "Di antaranya 3 butir peluru yang kemudian dikenali milik Nakagawa Seira, 7 butir peluru asing, dan sebuah lampu laser. Kami juga menemukan noda darah namun hingga laporan ini selesai dikerjakan, tim forensik pusat tidak bisa melacak DNA pemilik darah tersebut. Yang kami ketahui hanyalah golongan darahnya."

Shinichi terdiam, melirik ke arah pencuri yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara untuk memberi tanda betapa bangganya ia akan kejeniusannya — menggunakan larutan H2O2 untuk merusak struktur DNA pada darahnya.

"Tetapi ada yang aneh pada 7 peluru itu," lanjut Sato-keiji. "Peluru itu sepertinya dibuat khusus oleh pengrajin, karena ada ukiran di badan peluru itu. Kalau tidak salah bentuk ukiran itu adalah ular dengan ekor membentuk huruf S."

Shinichi sekali lagi melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya mengeluarkan suara, namun kali ini lebih terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang tersedak. Ditatapnya pencuri di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan bingung yang lalu berubah menjadi prihatin saat dilihatnya tidak ada tanda bahwa pencuri itu sedang bercanda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi yang menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menepuk punggung gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, namun masih berusaha menelan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersedak dan kesulitan bernapas. Satu tangannya terangkat, menandakan ia baik-baik saja tetapi Shinichi terlihat semakin khawatir. _Ia bisa saja mati karena kehabisan udara jika terus dibiarkan..._

Detektif itu meraih cangkir milik gadis itu dan membantu gadis itu meminum cairan coklat kental yang memenuhi cangkir. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menghelakan napas lega dan diikuti oleh Shinichi yang kemudian mengusap kepala gadis itu dan menggumamkan 'makanlah perlahan'.

"Lalu, apa pemilik peluru itu sudah ditemukan? Peluru khas seperti itu pasti mudah ditemukan, 'kan?"

Sato-keiji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki lokasi setiap pengrajin peluru yang ada di Beika, namun tidak ada satu pun yang merasa pernah membuat desain seperti itu. Kami juga sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa pengrajin besi di kota ini, namun nihil."

"Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian, karena sepertinya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang terjadi di hotel itu," sambung wanita itu.

"Tidak ada hubungan? Bagaimana dengan peluru yang menewaskan Nakagawa Seira?"

"Nakagawa Seira memang tewas karena luka tembak menembus kepalanya, namun peluru yang kami temukan sama dengan peluru yang dipakai oleh Nakagawa Seira sendiri. Sepertinya ini _kasus bunuh diri_ yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar _terlihat seperti pembunuhan_."

Dua pasang mata membelalak, saling bertukar pandang dengan alis bertautan sebelum akhirnya berseru keras secara bersamaan, "_APA!?"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter pendek lainnya. Sorry guys, but am currently having some troubles here and there. I hope you guys have some mercy on me.

The next update will be ready on my birthday, so if it's possible can I get extra reviews on the next chapter as a birthday present, No?

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu penulis. ; )

I'll see you again next time ^^

p.s: Can I get a cyber hug or maybe a kiss? No love for me?


	10. Case 10: Tears of Disappointment

**3 September 2012**

**Happy birthday to me, The Greatest Species of Human-being in the world!**

Inilah update yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu. Penulis mengucapkan terima kasih atas review yang sudah kalian berikan selama 10 chapter ini, semoga kalian tidak kapok membaca dan terus menantikan updatenya, ya. ; )

Psst~ Hayoo siapa yang menyangka bahwa suara yang KID pakai adalah suara Shiho? Atau penembak misteriusnya adalah Snake? Satu kata dari penulis, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Untuk yang baru mereview/membaca cerita ini; Selamat bergabung! Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya jika ada kesulitan memahami cerita ^^

Enjoy the story~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 10: _Tears of Disappointment_**

**"A broken heart bleeds tears." **  
** ~Steve Maraboli, _ Life, the Truth, and Being Free _**

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Jika kita tarik garis dari pojok kiri atas menuju ke kanan, kesimpulan yang akan kita dapatkan adalah jari-jari lingkaran atom yang semakin..."

Heiji kembali menguap. Dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatap bosan segala macam hal yang ditorehkan oleh guru kimianya menggunakan kapur putih. Bukan meremehkan, tetapi mengulang pelajaran saat ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA membuatnya merasa seperti ingin mati karena bosan.

Pernah sekali detektif itu bertanya; 'Kita sudah mempelajarinya di kelas 1, diulang di kelas 2, dan mengapa harus diulang di kelas 3?' Dan kemudian sang guru hanya diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu dan kembali menerangkan.

Jika memang hanya untuk mengingatkan kembali, haruskah sedetail ini? Apakah para guru tidak merasa kasihan pada para murid yang tidak akan melanjutkan studi di bidang sains?

Menghelakan napasnya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu lalu menoleh ke arah jendela dan menatap lapangan sekolah yang sedang dipakai untuk pelajaran olahraga para juniornya. Ah, ya. Tidak terasa 3 tahun sudah dan tahun ini ia akan meninggalkan semua seragamnya, menggantinya dengan pakaian bebas dan menyambut datangnya pergaulan yang lebih dewasa!

_Seandainya waktu bisa dipercepat..._

"Shh! Heiji! Heiji!" Suara bisikan Kazuha kembali terdengar. Terakhir kali gadis itu berbisik — yakni 10 menit yang lalu — gadis itu hanya meminjam buku cetak karena halaman pada bukunya robek dan gadis itu tidak dapat menyalin soal yang ada.

Menoleh ke arah kanan, pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa lagi?"

Kazuha mengangkat bukunya, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku itu lalu menoleh ke arah Heiji. Masih dengan suara berbisik, gadis itu menunjuk ke arah laci meja Heiji, "Sejak tadi ponselmu bergetar, suara getarannya sangat berisik!"

Kedua alis berwarna hitam pemuda itu terangkat sempurna begitu mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia menunduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan menatap bahagia layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan nama Kudo Shinichi di sana.

Sesegera mungkin detektif Osaka itu menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananyanya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan satu tangan terangkat ia berteriak dari tempatnya, "Perutku tiba-tiba sakit, aku ingin ke UKS, Harada-sensei!"

"Hattori-kun, terakhir kali kau bilang perutmu sakit, kau kutemui sedang makan di kantin sekolah! Duduk di tempatmu dan suruh seseorang untuk mengambilkan o — hei! Hattori-kun! HATTORI HEIJI!"

"Dia sudah pergi, Sensei," seorang siswa berkata, berniat menginformasikan bahwa detektif berkulit gelap itu sudah pergi dari kelas kimia yang dipimpin oleh pria bernama Harada.

"Terima kasih atas informasimu, Imamura-kun. Sekarang, kerjakan soal di papan ini!"

Dengan helaan napas panjang, seisi kelas kembali menundukan kepala mereka, berpura-pura serius mengerjakan sesuatu dan berharap Harada-sensei tidak melihat mereka atau mungkin tiba-tiba saja Harada-sensei melupakan keberadaan mereka di kelas itu. Jika saja mereka punya keberanian untuk melarikan diri dari kelas kimia seperti yang dilakukan Heiji...

"Yo, Kudo! Kau menyelamatkanku dari kebosanan!" sapa Heiji ketika ia sampai di tempat tersembunyi yang memungkinkannya untuk menerima telpon di tengah pelajaran; toilet pria.

"Kembali ke kelasmu! Aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai penyebab utama kegagalanmu lulus dari sekolah!" seru sebuah suara dari seberang sana. Dari suaranya pemuda di seberang sana sepertinya berniat memutuskan telponnya.

"Hei! Hei! Hanya melewatkan satu kelas kimia tidak akan membuatku harus mengulang setahun! Kau sendiri, bukankah seharusnya sedang belajar di kelas?"

Suara di seberang sana menghelakan napasnya. "Karena demam aku bangun pukul 9 dan kini ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan."

Heiji mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maksudmu terlambat bangun?"

Detektif Osaka itu kini bisa mendengar suara di seberang sana berdeham dan mungkin wajahnya sedang memerah karena Heiji berhasil menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi," suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar setelah beberapa kali berdeham. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencari sebanyak mungkin pengrajin peluru dan besi, termasuk pabrik peluru yang ada di Osaka."

"Peluru? Besi? Apa ini kasus serius?"

"Entahlah, tidak bisa kubilang serius karena memang kepolisian pun menutup kasus ini. Namun jika mengingat ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pencurian KID, maka jawabanku 'ya'. Aku ingin kau memastikan apakah mereka membuat peluru yang ditemukan di lokasi kejadian kasus semalam, akan kukirimkan fotonya nanti. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Heiji menyandarkan tubuhnya, satu tangannya memegangi dagunya. "Sejauh ini tidak. Ah! Tunggu! Apa kau sedang mencari orang hilang?"

Heiji tidak mendengar adanya jawaban. Suara di seberang sana kini terdengar seperti dua suara sedang berargumen dan samar terdengar suara beberapa ekor kucing. Heiji mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kudo?"

"A, ah, ya? Maaf. Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Menghelakan napasnya, detektif Osaka itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, "Apa kau sedang mencari orang hilang? Buronan?"

"Hm, semacam itu kurang lebih," jawab suara di seberang sana cepat. "Apa bisa kudapatkan hasilnya secepat mungkin?"

Detektif Osaka itu menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangannya kini terjejal dalam saku celana hitamnya, "Serahkan saja padaku! Akan kuhubungi jika sudah kutemukan sesuatu!"

"Baiklah, kutunggu kabar lebih lanjut secepatnya," ucap suara di seberang sana mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Ah, Kudo!"

"Hm?"

"Apakah besok kau bisa menelponku lagi? Sebelum jam 10 dan jam 1 si — oi! Kudo! KUDO!?"

.

.

.

.

"Ada hasil?" tanya KID yang masih menyamar ketika dilihatnya detektif ternama dari timur itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ponselnya sudah tidak menempel di telinganya dan itu menandakan ia sudah selesai menelpon detektif Osaka itu.

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya, kini tangannya dengan cepat bergerak mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan berhenti, mungkin mengirim email?

"Aku sudah meminta Hattori untuk menangani wilayah barat, semoga saja ada hasilnya."

"Kau tidak menceritakan detail kasus pada Tantei-han?" tanya KID masih dengan suara wanita. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk melerai dua ekor kucing yang bertengkar memperebutkan sebuah bola mainan.

"Hattori punya masalah saat mengontrol emosinya, jika kuceritakan ia bisa membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk mencari pelaku. Kazuha bisa membunuhku jika kulibatkan kekasihnya dalam kasus berbahaya lagi," ucap detektif itu pelan. Satu tangannya mengangkat kucing berwarna putih dan menatap kucing itu dari dekat. _Kucing ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang..._

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, 'kan?"

Detektif itu melirik ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja menghilangkan sebuah bola plastik mainan hanya dengan jentikan jari lalu kembali menatap seekor kucing yang mencoba mencakar wajahnya. "Dulu mungkin 'ya', namun sekarang 'tidak'. Ah!"

KID mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, sedikit terkejut ketika detektif di sampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dengan seekor kucing di pundaknya. Memeluk kucing hitam di tangannya, pencuri itu lalu berjalan mengikuti sang detektif yang terlihat terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

"Sekolah?" KID yang baru saja berhasil menyusul Kudo Shinichi memasukan kembali kedua kucing yang dibawanya ke dalam tasnya (tentu saja tas itu sudah dibuat agar bisa memberi kemudahan untuk bernapas) bertanya dengan nada sedikit melengking dan tidak percaya. "Kau mau kembali ke kelas? Dengan baju seperti itu?"

"_Ba'arou_!" umpat Shinichi pelan lalu membuka loker sepatunya untuk menemukan beberapa lembar amplop berbagai warna di sana. Seperti biasa, surat penggemar. "Aku harus mengambil tugasku agar bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Kau boleh tunggu di sini atau pulang jika kau mau."

Pencuri itu mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Sepertinya melihat-lihat sekolahmu cukup menyenangkan."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah pencuri yang kini mengganti ankle-bootsnya dengan sandal sekolah dan menatap pencuri itu datar. "Melihat-lihat'? Kau bahkan tahu di mana letak ruang ganti pria dan kelasku, tempat dudukku!"

Pencuri itu menyeringai lebar, tampak sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat menyadari bahwa 2 lokasi yang baru disebutkan detektif itu adalah lokasi di mana ia memasang microcamera dan alat penyadap.

Mengabaikan ekspresi menyebalkan KID, Shinichi mulai menelusuri lorong sekolah yang masih sepi dan berjalan ke arah tangga, menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. Begitu sampai, detektif itu melarang KID untuk ikut masuk dan menyuruh pencuri itu untuk menunggu di luar. Tentu saja detektif itu juga mengancam agar pencuri itu tidak berkeliaran seenaknya.

Namun, apa serunya menunggu dan berdiam diri ketika tahu ia sedang berada di sebuah sekolah di mana detektif tersohor dari timur bersekolah? Apalagi bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

_Hm, barat atau timur? Selatan!_

KID — yang masih memakai penyamaran sebagai Natsumi Ema — berjalan lurus dari tempatnya terakhir berdiri menuju ke selatan gedung. Sambil bersenandung kecil dan sesekali bersiul ia melewati siswa-siswi yang mulai berlalu-lalang memenuhi koridor sekolah. Satu per satu siswa yang dilaluinya berhenti bergerak dan memandanginya dengan wajah memerah (dan KID terlihat sangat menikmatinya walaupun ia lebih senang wanita yang melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu). Sementara itu beberapa siswi yang ia lewati terlihat tidak begitu senang melihat seorang yang asing menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa (hal ini membuat KID tertawa puas dalam hatinya).

Bisikan demi bisikan ia dengar seiring dengan perjalanannya berkeliling. Dari ujung gedung hingga ke ujung yang berlainan. Dari ruang kelas 1-A hingga 3-D. Semuanya ia datangi dan bertingkah seolah ia adalah murid pindahan yang sedang melakukan survey.

_Sekolah ini benar-benar menyenan — Suzuki Sonoko!? _teriak KID dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat dua orang siswi keluar dari sebuah ruang kelas dan kini berdiri di pinggir koridor. Pencuri itu berhenti melangkah dan menyaksikan bagaimana dua siswi itu terlihat sedang asyik membahas sesuatu.

"Begitulah, Ran. Aku terpaksa membatalkan kencanku dengan Makoto-kun akhir pekan ini karena kuis hari senin! Aaargh! Akan kucekik guru matematika itu jika tiba-tiba ia membatalkan kuis ini lagi!"

"Benar juga, minggu ini pun kuis matematika dibatalkan karena beliau pergi ke Hokkaido, ya."

"Hm! Hm! Dia sudah seenaknya! Mungkin se — OH!?"

KID yang berdiri beberapa meter dari dua gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika telunjuk gadis yang ia kenali bernama Suzuki Sonoko itu terarah padanya. Pencuri itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan siapa yang sedang ditunjuk gadis berambut coklat itu dan akhirnya ia sadar telunjuk itu tertuju padanya.

Ran, gadis berambut hitam yang bersandar pada dinding menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Halo."

"Ran! Jangan terlalu akrab! Dia orang asing!" ujar Sonoko yang kemudian berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" tanya KID dengan suara wanita, "Natsumi Ema, 18 Tahun, _yoroshiku._"

"Ema? Natsumi? Mau apa kau di sekolah ini? Jika kau ingin menangkap perhatian pria tampan, lebih baik kau cari sekolah lain!"

"Sonoko! Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Ran dan gadis ini Sonoko. Kami dari kelas 3-B," ujar Ran ramah pada gadis bernama Ema itu dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh Ema. "Boleh kutahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ema kembali tersenyum. "Aku datang untuk melihat-lihat. Mungkin saja aku akan pindah ke sekolah ini~"

Sonoko menarik sudut bibirnya dan menatap datar gadis berambut pirang itu. Tatapan gadis itu jelas terlihat tidak suka, mengingat gadis di hadapannya terlihat sangat ... Sangat ... Sangat cantik! Hal ini bisa menjadi kendala bagi Sonoko untuk meraih gelar wanita tercantik di angkatannya!

Suzuki Sonoko tidak suka dengan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi itu!

"Kau sendirian?" Ran kembali bertanya pada Ema dan dijawab cepat dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, "Aku datang bersama — "

"Di sini kau rupanya, KI — Natsumi!" Sebuah suara dari sudut lorong terdengar mendekat. Ran, Sonoko, dan Ema pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan baju bebas berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sebuah tas sekolah di tangannya. Pemuda itu berhenti sesaat lalu mendekati Ema untuk mengajak gadis itu pulang. "Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di depan ruang guru!"

"Kau tahu menunggu bukan hobiku, Kudo-kun!" seru Ema pada pemuda yang baru saja bergabung. Walaupun nada bicaranya adalah wanita, namun gadis itu tetap berbicara dengan gaya seperti ... Seperti KID si pencuri.

"Kuharap kau tidak membuat onar di sekolahku," ujar Shinichi datar ketika melihat ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan di wajah pencuri itu.

"Sekolah ini menarik dan menyenangkan~ Kau tahu? 3 orang anak kelas 2 memberiku permen dan 2 orang kelas 3 memberiku nomor ponsel mereka!" papar Ema penuh rasa kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Shinichi hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pencuri penuh karisma di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia angkat satu alisnya ke atas, "Mereka semua pria?"

Ekspresi riang Ema kini menghilang ketika didengarnya penekanan pada kata 'pria' yang baru saja dilantunkan oleh Shinichi. Gadis itu lalu menatap tajam kedua bola mata Shinichi yang kemudian berakhir dengan perang adu tatap tajam di antara keduanya.

"Tunggu Shinichi-kun! Kau kenal gadis ini!? Siapa dia!?" tanya Sonoko tajam dan mengabaikan perang adu tatap antara dua remaja di hadapannya.

Shinichi menoleh, menatap Sonoko bingung lalu menatap pencuri yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun ketika fokus matanya bertemu dengan fokus mata seorang gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya, semua kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya hilang dari pikirannya.

"Ran..." gumam detektif itu pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung lalu menundukan kepalanya, "T, terlambat bangun lagi, Shinichi?"

Dia masih tidak mau menatapku, eh? batin Shinichi ketika dilihatnya Ran memalingkan wajahnya. "B, begitulah..."

Ran mengangkat kepalanya. Namun begitu ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di hadapannya, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Seolah sengaja menghindarinya.

"Hei, Shinichi-kun! Aku bertanya padamu! Siapa wanita ini!?" ujar Sonoko tidak sabaran.

Shinichi kembali menatap Sonoko sesaat lalu melirik ke arah Ran yang kemudian kembali menghindari tatapannya. Pemuda itu menunduk lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis keturunan Suzuki tersebut. "Dia asistenku. Kami bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikan kasus semalam, kau ingat? Pembunuhan saat KID beraksi?"

Sonoko menganggukan kepalanya lalu melirik tajam ke arah Ema yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir kasus itu sudah selesai. Di mana kau menemui gadis ini? Aku tidak ingat melihatnya semalam."

"Aku datang terlambat dan menunggu KID di atap! Saat itulah kami — aku dan Kudo-kun — bekerjasama menangkap pencuri tampan itu!"

Shinichi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menepuk keningnya saat mendengar kata 'pencuri tampan'. _Bisa-bisanya ia memuji dirinya sendiri..._

Namun, 2 kata itu memiliki efek berbeda bagi Suzuki Sonoko. Kedua bola matanya seolah akan lepas dari kelopak matanya seiring dengan mengerasnya cengkraman kedua tangannya di lengan Ema. Gadis keturunan Suzuki itu kemudian memperkecil jaraknya dengan Ema dan dengan suara keras ia bertanya, "Apa kau salah satu penggemar setia Kaito KID-sama!?"

KID, atau mungkin tepatnya Ema, menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja! Dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah kutemui!" seru pencuri itu dengan rona merah pada wajahnya yang dipercaya Shinichi sebagai bagian dari penyamarannya. Hal ini, membuat Shinichi semakin bertanya-tanya apakah pencuri itu memiliki kelainan mencintai diri sendiri atau tidak.

Dengan satu tangan detektif itu meraih kerah jaket yang dikenakan oleh pencuri itu dan menariknya, perlahan dibisikannya sesuatu di telinga pencuri lalu diangguki cepat oleh sang pencuri.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, kami masih ada janji dengan pihak kepolisian," ucap Ema dengan seulas senyum kepada dua gadis yang kini terlihat tidak rela melepas kepergiannya. Terutama Suzuki Sonoko, gadis itu terlihat sangat tidak rela membiarkan Natsumi Ema pergi. Bisa menemukan penggemar berat Kaito KID di lingkungan SMA Teitan adalah sebuah momen langka yang harus diabadikan!

Ema melangkah maju, mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah kedua gadis di hadapannya dan berbisik '_Au revoir, Ojousan_'.

_Poof!_

Asap merah muda menutupi lengan Ema dan saat asap itu menghilang, 2 buah jepit rambut dengan hiasan clover hadir di telapak tangannya.

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, saat tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata seseorang yang tempo hari didengarnya saat mereka berada di arena ski. Saat itu ia menanyakan bagaimana bisa barang-barang muncul tiba-tiba dari kekosongan udara dan orang itu menjawab dengan penuh rasa bangga; "Karena aku adalah pesulap hebat!"

Detektif itu mendengus pelan.

_Dia hanyalah seorang pencuri yang menguasai trik sulap..._

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memilih?"

"Belum."

"Pilih saja secara acak! Lihat! Yang merah itu bagus!"

KID menghelakan napasnya. Menatap sebal sosok detektif yang kini digelayuti oleh 2 ekor kucing di pundaknya. Dari ekor matanya pencuri itu bisa melihat bagaimana ketidaksabaran menguasai detektif itu; tangan yang mengetuk meja kasir dan ujung sepatu yang tidak berhenti digerakan naik turun membentur permukaan lantai.

Apakah semua laki-laki memang digariskan untuk tidak suka menunggu wanita berbelanja? Tunggu... Pencuri itu adalah laki-laki walaupun kini ia masih dalam penyamaran sebagai Natsumi Ema, seorang wanita berumur 18 tahun yang selama sehari ini menjadi asisten pribadi Kudo Shinichi.

Dan kini, keduanya tengah berada di sebuah petshop, sibuk memilih kalung untuk 2 ekor kucing yang ditemukan pencuri itu — walau sebenarnya yang menemukan adalah Kuroba Kaito, bukan Kaito KID — di pinggir jalan pada suatu malam bersalju.

Detektif itu terus mengeluh bagaimana lambatnya sang pencuri memilih kalung untuk peliharaan. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berada di petshop terbesar di kota Beika itu dan masih belum bisa menentukan mau membeli yang mana.

Di sisi lain, pencuri itu bersikeras untuk memilih kalung untuk peliharaan secara teliti. Baik dari bandulnya sampai jenis kulit yang dipakai. Salah sedikit saja, bisa menyebabkan alergi pada bulu kucing dan berakibat fatal. Faktor warna juga terus dikeluhkan pencuri itu. Ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dari warna bulu Holmes dan Lupin, namun ia bingung ketika harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan 'warna biru atau merah'.

Dan keduanya masih terus berargumen hingga membuat wanita penjaga toko itu lelah menonton kedua mahluk itu dan memutuskan untuk membaca koran pagi.

"Hmm," pencuri itu mengusap dagunya. "Ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada memecahkan teka-teki Kichiemon."

Shinichi memutar matanya._ Tentu saja sulit! Kau melakukan terlalu banyak pertimbangan!_

"Ng?" Shinichi menoleh, menyipitkan kedua matanya saat fokus matanya menangkap 2 buah benda yang menarik perhatiannya dari balik kaca display etalase. "Maaf, boleh kulihat kalung hewan yang ada di sana?"

KID menoleh ke arah detektif yang kini berdiri tepat di depan mesin kasir dan tengah menunjuk etalase kaca yang ada di belakang penjaga toko. Pencuri itu melihat sang penjaga toko membalik badannya dan membuka kaca display untuk meraih apa yang ditunjuk oleh detektif itu. Dua buah kalung hewan dengan warna serupa kini berpindah tangan dari sang penjaga toko pada sang detektif.

Menarik satu alisnya, KID dapat melihat seringai puas di wajah detektif itu. Penjaga toko itu pun kini terlihat tengah menekan tombol yang ada di mesin kasir di hadapannya lalu menyimpan 2 kalung hewan yang tadi diberikan pada Shinichi ke dalam sebuah paperbag kecil. Detektif itu tersenyum ke arah sang wanita penjaga toko lalu keluar dari toko itu tanpa aba-aba dan meninggalkan sang pencuri kebingungan sendirian.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya pencuri itu ketika berhasil menyusul sang detektif yang berjalan menuju taman Beika. Detektif itu berjongkok dengan kedua tangan sibuk memakaikan sesuatu pada leher kucing berwarna putih yang kemudian melompat ke arah sang pencuri begitu detektif itu selesai. "Bandul tophat?"

"Ciri khas Arsene Lupin, benar?"

KID mengangguk pelan, walau sedikit tidak yakin. Dilihatnya detektif itu kini berdiri dengan seekor kucing hitam yang menggelayuti lehernya. "Ah, benar juga! Jika Arsene Lupin memakai tophat, Holmes terkenal dengan _pipe_nya!"

Detektif itu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya kini meraih kucing hitam di bahunya lalu mendudukan diri di kursi panjang terdekat dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memanjakan Holmes kecil.

Pencuri itu terdiam menatap raut wajah sang detektif di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat pencuri itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain, satu tangannya menggaruk pipinya dan memberi tanda bahwa ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Haruskah ia utarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Atau tidak?

"Satu atau dua pertanyaan tidak akan menyakitimu, benar?"

Detektif itu menoleh, melihat gerakan saat KID mendudukan dirinya di sisi lain kursi panjang yang ia duduki. Pencuri itu menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan sekaleng kopi dingin dan memberikannya pada sang detektif sementara dirinya cukup merasa puas dengan sekotak susu dingin rasa coklat.

Shinichi dengan satu tangan meraih kaleng kopi yang diberikan padanya. "Katakan."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Detektif dari timur itu terdiam. Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang tidak pernah diduganya akan keluar dari mulut seorang pencuri itu kini membuatnya terdiam tidak berdaya. Entah mengapa, bahunya terasa kaku dan genggamannya pada kaleng kopi yang dipegangnya semakin mengencang.

"Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur, kau tidak perlu menjawab jika kau tidak ingin menjawab. Aku hanya menanyakan apa yang kulihat."

Bahkan seorang pencuri pun bisa membaca keadaan hingga sejauh ini? Ataukah memang dirinya yang tidak pandai menutupinya?

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, memainkan kaleng kopi yang dipegangnya dan terlihat seulas senyuman di bibirnya. "Terlihat sangat jelas?"

"Seperti negara Rusia dan Amerika saat perang dunia."

Detektif itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Memahami arti dari kiasan yang diucapkan oleh pencuri itu namun kembali terdiam. Sepertinya memang sangat jelas…

Pencuri itu melirik dari sudut matanya. Menatap seorang detektif yang terdiam menatap sebuah kaleng kopi dan tampaknya — dinilai dari cara detektif itu menatap kaleng tersebut — ia siap meluapkan segala bentuk emosi yang tertahan dalam dirinya, diri detektif itu.

"Aku bersedia mendengarkan jika kau mau," ujar pencuri itu pelan. Keseriusan dapat ditangkap dari cara pencuri itu berbicara.

Menarik sudut bibirnya, detektif dari timur itu hanya menghelakan napas. Membiarkan keheningan mengisi pembicaraan di antara pencuri dan detektif itu. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada kaleng kopi dalam genggamannya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa menjadi anak-anak selamanya jauh lebih menyenangkan?" tanya detektif itu setengah berbisik. "Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau walaupun kau tahu itu tidak sepantasnya kau lakukan. Terkadang aku berharap bisa selamanya terjebak dalam masa kanak-kanakku, karena saat kau tumbuh dewasa, kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan benar walaupun kau tahu itu hanya akan menyakiti orang lain, bahkan dirimu sendiri," detektif itu menarik napasnya perlahan. "Namun sepertinya kembali menjadi anak-anak bukanlah penyelesaian yang bagus."

Pencuri itu hanya diam. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya dan perlahan bibirnya menghisap cairan dalam kotak susunya.

"Seseorang yang kutemui saat memecahkan kasus pernah mengatakan bahwa mengatakan kebohongan hanyalah menciptakan kesenangan semu. Sekali kau berbohong kau akan terus berbohong, layaknya berlari, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanmu," lanjut detektif itu dengan suara pelan. "Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membohonginya. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menjauhkannya dari bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancam nyawanya, namun siapa sangka? Aku semakin terhanyut dan sulit untuk lepas. Merasa tenang dan nyaman dalam belenggu kebohongan."

Detektif itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai terasa goyah setiap ia mencoba membuka mulutnya. Siapa sangka, tujuannya yang semula ingin melepaskan beban berat yang menggantungi jiwanya malah membuatnya semakin merasa tersiksa?

"Jika kau bertanya apakah aku membenci keadaan ini," ujar detektif itu pelan. "Ya. Aku membencinya. Membohongi orang yang kusayangi…" Sebuah tarikan napas. "Aku membenci hal itu walaupun harus melakukannya… Aku merasa seperti seorang idiot…" Tarikan napas lainnya. "Berlindung pada kebohongan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya…"

Serak.

Suara detektif itu semakin terdengar serak di telinga KID. Pelan namun terdengar tajam dan sarat akan kepedihan. Inikah pribadi sesungguhnya seorang Kudo Shinichi?

_Aneh, semuanya terdengar… familiar… _pikir KID dengan kedua mata terarah pada kotak susu yang dipegangnya. Kedua ibu jari pencuri itu bergerak meraba permukaan kotak susu saat seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. _Ya, cerita ini sangat familiar…_

Kedua bola mata biru itu kini menatap kejauhan, di mana bisa dilihatnya dua orang anak kecil — laki-laki dan wanita — tengah berlarian bersama mengejar seekor anjing. Anjing itu lalu berhenti berlari dan berbalik mengejar 2 anak itu, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan pada raut wajah mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka terlihat senang dan sangat menikmatinya. Berteriak, tertawa, mengeluh, kemudian kembali tertawa. Semua itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah dialaminya dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi sebuah perang dingin.

Ia ingat suatu waktu, saat mereka berusia 7 tahun dan untuk pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki di sekolah dasar. Lagi-lagi mereka sekelas dan saat itu ia, Kudo Shinichi, akhirnya bisa membaur bersama siswa-siswa lain yang memiliki kesamaan minat.

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia begitu bisa menemukan lawan tanding yang seimbang dan teman bermain sepakbola yang selalu mengajaknya bermain di saat senggang. Sejak kecil ia hanya memiliki satu orang teman, Mouri Ran, dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit menahan diri, mengingat Ran adalah seorang gadis. Seorang gadis, sehebat apapun, tidak akan bisa menyaingi kerasnya permainan seorang pria. Walaupun Ran selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun Shinichi tahu gadis itu akan menangis saat pulang karena terluka saat bermain dengannya.

Dan bisa menemukan teman bermain yang memiliki hobi serupa — sepakbola — membuatnya merasa lega. Ia tidak harus melukai gadis itu lagi dan tidak perlu menahan diri lagi saat menendang bola sepaknya.

Tetapi sesuatu dalam hati kecilnya berkata lain.

Walaupun ia merasa senang, ia tidak ingin begitu saja berpisah dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menjauh — bahkan ia mencoba membiasakan diri memanggil gadis itu dengan nama keluarganya — semakin ingin ia mendekati gadis itu.

Ia — gadis itu — mungkin bukanlah lawan bermain sepakbola yang seimbang, namun gadis itu tahu betul segala macam kebiasaannya. Seolah segala hal tentangnya telah dihapal mati oleh gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar tertawa di tengah lapangan. Bukan tawa formalitas, tawa canggung maupun tawa yang dipaksakan.

Tawa bahagia.

Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang mengenalmu sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri?

Memiliki seseorang yang bisa kau percaya?

Memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada saat duka maupun suka? Saat sakit maupun sehat?

Tetapi apa yang kuperbuat?

Kepercayaan, kepedulian, rasa sayang, dan persahabatan yang telah lama mereka bina dengan mudahnya ia hancurkan. Patah, terlubangi, luluh lantak tak berbentuk.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak merasa bisa menginjakan tanah di mana ia berpijak. Dunia seolah telah membuangnya, mengasingkannya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat dan ia harus berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa menoleh.

"Butuh bahu?" ujar pencuri yang kini sudah berada di samping Shinichi. Detektif itu hanya diam, menundukan kepalanya hingga seluruh rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat hal ini pencuri itu menghelakan napasnya. Satu tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung detektif itu dan mendorong kepala detektif itu agar bersandar pada bahunya. "Beruntung wujudku kali ini adalah wanita, karena mendengar berita disorientasi seksual seorang detektif sepertinya menyeramkan," ujar pencuri itu setengah meringis.

Shinichi tertawa pelan mendengarnya, namun sama sekali tidak menolak tawaran sang pencuri.

KID dari tempatnya masih bisa mendengar tawa lemah detektif di sampingnya. Tawa jujur yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang merasa kesepian. Ini pertama kalinya Kaito KID mendengar detektif tersohor dari timur, Kudo Shinichi, tertawa sejujur ini. Saat mendengarnya, KID merasa sepertinya ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang detektif yang selalu berusaha menangkapnya, mengejarnya tanpa lelah, mencegah segala langkahnya tanpa takut salah. Yang kini bersamanya adalah Kudo Shinichi, seorang pemuda kelas 3 SMA yang menemui sebuah batu sandungan dalam hidupnya. Yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlari, mengadu, dan membagi keluh kesahnya.

Pencuri itu terhenyak ketika tawa detektif itu tidak lagi terdengar, namun ia bisa merasakan bahunya mulai bergetar.

Gempa? Tidak.

Tangis.

Detektif itu sedang menangis tanpa suara di bahu pencuri itu. Dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak terdengar adanya isakan. Namun pencuri itu tahu, detektif di sampingnya bukan tipe yang mudah menangis karena suatu hal sepele. Hanya satu atau dua faktor yang mungkin membuatnya menangis, dan saat hal itu terjadi, maka hati detektif itu, kemungkinan, sudah sangat hancur.

Mengangkat satu alisnya, pencuri itu melirik ke arah bahunya dari sudut matanya. Dengan satu tangannya, ia mengusap punggung detektif di sampingnya yang, seiring dengan usapannya, semakin terasa gemetar.

Inikah yang mereka namakan airmata kekecewaan?

Di mana kelenjar airmata mengeluarkan cairan jernih yang membasahi wajah, membuat tubuh gemetar namun suara seolah hilang.

Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Pencuri itu tahu benar bagaimana rasanya airmata mulai membasahi wajah namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam. Sedih sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakan, yang dirasanya hanya kekosongan, kehampaan, rasa sepi yang tidak terobati. Bagaimana pun ia mencoba berhenti, airmatanya terus mengalir hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan tertidur.

Ya, Kuroba Kaito tahu persis hal itu. Ia pernah mengalaminya saat ia masih sangat kecil dulu, saat ayahnya tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Seorang pria juga manusia yang mempunyai hak untuk meluapkan perasaannya," gumam pencuri itu pelan dengan seulas senyuman. _Itu yang pernah kau katakan dulu, 'kan, Oyaji?_

Menghelakan napasnya, KID mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga dengan gradasi putih serta merah. Cahaya di sekitarnya menjadi kemerahan, menandakan petang mulai menjelang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis sedikit terkejut saat mencoba melihat Traffic Stats, terutama saat menyadari bahwa pembaca terbanyak cerita ini adalah berasal dari U.S bukan Indonesia. Bisa dibilang pembaca dari Indonesia bahkan jauh lebih sedikit. I was shock! No, I AM SHOCK OAO;

Anyway, the next update will be ready in a few days. Namun penulis tidak bisa memastikan tanggal berapa karena penulis semakin sibuk dengan padatnya jadwal studi dan pekerjaan di luar sana.

Harapan penulis hanya satu; Jangan kapok membaca dan tetap nantikan update, ya ^^

Tentunya Review yang membangun sangat dinantikan penulis ; )

Sampai jumpa ^^

p.s: _There will be one more chapter to go for this Arc~_


	11. Case 11: Big Brother Figure

_6 September 2012_

**Happy birthday to my little brother**. He's 16 now, ; )

Terima kasih atas review kalian dan juga birthday wishes-nya, semoga kalian tetap setia membaca dan tidak kapok untuk mereview.

Penulis mohon maaf jika bagi registered review terlambat/tidak mendapat balasan review maupun PM. Penulis benar-benar sibuk dan sebisa mungkin akan membalas review walaupun terlambat. Tetapi, di luar itu semua, penulis tetap membaca review dan PM kalian, kok.

Bagi kalian yang mungkin sedikit bosan dengan kemunculan Natsumi Ema, ini adalah kali terakhir kemunculan si Gadis Cantik tersebut. Chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek karena chapter ini merupakan potongan terakhir yang memuat kerja sama antara KID dan Shinichi. Tentu mereka akan kembali bekerja sama di chapter selanjutnya. ; )

Hayo, bagi kalian yang merasa 'kapok' menebak, jangan putus asa! Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti tebakan kalian benar. ; )

Selamat menikmati chapter ini~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama. Tom and Jerry pun bukan milik penulis. Di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.**  
**

**Case 11: _Big Brother Figure_**

**What we talked about will have to remain a secret between him and me. I spoke to him as a brother whom I have pardoned and who has my complete trust. **  
** ~Pope John Paul II **

.

.**  
**

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku," sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah protes meluncur dari mulut detektif dari timur. Detektif itu, dengan satu tangannya, memegangi pagar rumahnya dan berniat untuk masuk ketika disadarinya bahwa seorang pencuri yang menyamar menjadi wanita mengikutinya di belakangnya selama perjalanan pulang dari taman kota Beika.

Pencuri itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap punggung detektif dihadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku ingin mengantar Holmes dan Lupin pulang. Kuharap kau belum lupa bahwa mereka akan menetap di rumahmu sampai pertandingan kita selesai, Tantei-kun."

Detektif itu menghelakan napasnya pelan. Ia tidak lupa tentunya, dengan pertarungan yang mereka berdua rencanakan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan merawat dua ekor kucing bernama Holmes dan Lupin yang akan berlangsung di aksi pencurian Kaito KID selanjutnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menoleh, menatap dua ekor kucing yang kini berada di pelukan sosok pencuri berwujud gadis remaja di belakangnya sesaat sebelum mendorong pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Yang harus kulakukan hanya merawat mereka sampai aksimu selanjutnya, menangkapmu, dan akan kau bawa pulang kucing itu, benar?" tanya detektif itu dengan suara tampak tak berminat. _Seperti tempat penitipan hewan ... _

"Kau yang akan memeliharanya jika aku berhasil lolos," timpal pencuri itu dengan nada bangga pada suaranya, seolah ingin memberitahu sang detektif bahwa menangkapnya bukanlah hal mudah. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan aksiku selanjutnya~"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah temukan targetmu," ujar Shinichi datar.

Pencuri itu tertawa seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti detektif di depannya memasuki pekarangan kediaman Kudo. Berjongkok, pencuri itu lalu meletakan kedua ekor kucing tersebut di depan pintu masuk kediaman Kudo dan mengelus mereka. "Berteman baiklah dengan mereka, karena mungkin mereka akan menjadi penghuni tetap rumah ini."

Kudo Shinichi memutar matanya. _Dia merasa pasti menang ... _

Pencuri di hadapannya itu tentu punya setumpuk rasa percaya diri dalam dirinya untuk bisa mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Holmes, Lupin," ujar pencuri itu sebelum menjatuhkan sebuah bola kecil yang kemudian mengeluarkan asap merah muda tebal dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Terbatuk, detektif dari timur itu mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghalangi masuknya asap merah muda itu ke dalam saluran pernapasannya dan menyadari bahwa pencuri yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya telah menghilang. Pemuda detektif itu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atap rumah Professor Agasa saat sekelabat bayangan putih terlihat dari sana. Bayangan itu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum mengibaskan jubah putih yang berkibar di punggungnya dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemuda itu menghelakan napasnya saat dirasanya sosok pencuri itu telah benar-benar menghilang.

"Harus kuakui, pencuri itu punya sisi baik walaupun terkadang terlihat arogan dan banyak tingkah."

Detektif itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Dengan kedua tangannya ia menggendong dua ekor kucing yang duduk di samping sepatunya dan membawa kedua ekor kucing itu masuk ke dalam kediaman Kudo.

Hari yang melelahkan masih belum usai. Ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya – dan harus dikumpulkan esok hari — sebelum ia bisa menikmati kenyamanan tempat tidurnya dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini agar bisa kembali beraktifitas besok.

Menghelakan napasnya perlahan, Shinichi menggerakan bahunya. Satu sudut bibir detektif itu terangkat sempurna, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang menyenangkan berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia mungkin adalah detektif tersohor dari timur yang dielukan sebagai penyelamat kepolisian Jepang dan hingga saat ini ia dipercaya sebagai satu-satunya — setelah sosok Edogawa Conan, walau hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun — detektif yang bisa mendekati pencuri buronan dunia, Kaito KID, tetapi setelah dua kali menerima sebuah pertolongan dari pencuri itu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada kenyataan bahwa ia berhutang budi pada pencuri itu.

Menjadi seorang detektif dan menerima pertolongan dari seorang pencuri yang diburunya tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk mengelak dari fakta tersebut. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia mempunyai hutang untuk dibayar.

.

.

.

.

Kaito menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya beberapa kali. Napasnya masih belum bisa teratur setelah berlarian menuju sebuah kafe yang kini berada di depannya.

Setelah mengantar pulang seorang detektif yang terlihat seperti akan menabrakan diri ke arah kereta berjalan dengan berkedok ingin mengantar 2 ekor kucing (namun mengantar 2 ekor kucing memang tujuannya), ia harus mengarahkan handglidernya kembali ke taman Beika untuk membuang semua properti penyamarannya dan berlari menuju sebuah kafe di mana ia berjanji untuk bertemu seseorang. ia sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam karena harus menemani detektif itu di taman sepulang membeli kalung hewan dan mengantarnya pulang.

Menarik napasnya sekali lagi, pemuda itu mendorong pintu masuk kafe lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah bunyi lonceng di atas pintu terdengar. Seorang pelayan wanita berjalan mendekatinya untuk menyambutnya.

"Kuroba Kaito-san?" tanya pelayan wanita itu setelah membungkuk. Seulas senyuman manis terukir di bibir pelayan itu. _Mungkin wanita itu sudah memerintahkan pelayan ini untuk menyambutku …_ Pikir Kaito setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya pada pelayan wanita itu.

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kedua bola matanya terlihat sedang mencari seseorang di sana ketika pelayan wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan pemuda itu berjalan.

"Seseorang menunggu anda di lantai 2," ujar pelayan itu masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Perlu kuantar, Tuan?"

Kaito tersenyum, memunculkan setangkai mawar dari telapak tangannya dan memberikan mawar itu pada sang pelayan, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, _Ojousan_. Aku bisa sendiri."

Setelah menerima mawar yang diberikan oleh Kaito, pelayan wanita itu kembali membungkukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kaito berjalan sendiri menuju tangga yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Kaito perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Kedua matanya terlihat melihat suasana kafe di lantai 1 yang cukup ramai oleh beberapa orang pelajar, pekerja kantoran, dan sepasang suami istri beserta 2 anak mereka. Pemuda itu menarik satu alisnya, bertanya-tanya apakah aman jika menggunakan tempat umum seramai itu untuk berbicara?

Dengan cepat pertanyaan yang sempat muncul di kepala pesulap itu ia singkirkan dari pikirannya. Apalagi setelah melihat kekosongan yang mengisi kafe itu di lantai 2. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia tak melihat siapapun di lantai 2 kecuali seorang wanita yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping jendela.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai sempurna di belakang punggungnya dan sebuah kacamata hitam ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Kaito dan menyambut pemuda itu dengan seulas senyuman, "Ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati wanita yang kini membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu duduk tepat di seberang wanita itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang wanita. Ia benci mengakuinya namun kalimat wanita itu benar. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat menemui seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk bertemu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kudo Shinichi, walaupun sebenarnya itu salahnya.

"Siapa namamu hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu terus terang dan tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, "Kuputuskan untuk memakai nama asliku hari ini. Mengingat mungkin kita akan sering bertemu dan bekerja sama, menyembunyikan identitasku terdengar tidak sopan, benar? Perkenalkan, Chris Vineyard."

Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan, terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh wanita di hadapannya. Ia mungkin bukan penikmat dunia hiburan mancanegara — kecuali jika itu ada hubungannya dengan dunia pesulap — namun ia tahu benar bahwa nama yang baru saja didengarnya adalah nama yang cukup tersohor di dunia hiburan internasional.

"Kau terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan," ujar wanita itu seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Kaito. "Itu pilihanmu untuk mempercayaiku atau tidak, bagiku urusan nama tidaklah penting. Karena ada hal lain untuk kita bicarakan, itulah sebab kau dan aku berada di sini."

Kaito terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, ada hal lain untuk mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Membetulkan posisi duduknya, wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Satu tangannya masih menempel pada permukaan meja sementara tangan lainnya menopang kepalanya di atas lengan kursi, "Sepertinya pihak kepolisian menganggap percobaan pembunuhan Kudo Shinichi sebagai jalan buntu."

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus wanita di depannya, "Kau sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap arsip kepolisan." Sebuah pernyataan.

"Begitulah," jawab wanita itu tenang, "Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri melihat Silver Bullet favoritku berada dalam masalah. Kau pun pasti akan merasa kehilangan jika kritikus favoritmu menghilang, benar?"

_Silver Bullet?_

"Tidak juga. Seorang kritikus favoritku sudah menghilang beberapa bulan lalu. Aku berada di sini karena sepertinya kau memiliki informasi yang kubutuhkan, mengenai keberadaan dan hubungannya dengan Kudo Shinichi."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Cukup terus terang, eh?"

"Berbasa-basi di saat seperti ini bukan hobiku, Chris-san."

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya. Seulas senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mengeluarkan dua lembar foto dari dalam clutchbag hitam miliknya dan mempertunjukan dua lembar foto itu pada Kaito dengan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kudo Shinichi dan Edogawa Conan," ujar wanita itu seolah ingin memberitahu siapa subjek foto yang sedang ditunjukannya. "Salah satunya adalah seorang detektif SMA yang bersekolah di SMA Teitan, kelas 3-B, sementara yang lainnya adalah bocah berusia 8 tahun yang bersekolah di SD Teitan dan menghilang beberapa bulan lalu."

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya, melirik ke arah foto yang berada di atas meja lalu kembali menatap wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu kembali bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Salah satu dari mereka baru saja kembali setelah yang lain menghilang. Apa yang ada dalam pemikiranmu saat ini?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan perkiraan yang ada dalam pemikiranku, namun sejauh ini aku mengira bahwa salah satu dari mereka tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah kasus serius dan harus menyembunyikan identitasnya," papar Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. "Sebelum membahas hal ini, boleh aku bertanya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda itu boleh bertanya, _"Go ahead, Magician."_

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa keinginanmu. Mengapa kau sangat ingin mengajakku bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan Kudo Shinichi, mengapa kau harus bersusah payah melacak keberadaanku, dan kau sepertinya tahu pergerakan pembunuh ini."

Wanita itu tidak merespon. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus manik mata pesulap di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada kaca jendela dan melihat pemandangan di luar sana yang mulai terlihat gelap. Raut wajah wanita itu, menurut Kaito, terlihat datar dan sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Pesulap itu bahkan tidak bisa membaca gerakan wanita itu. Apakah ia akan menjawab sejujurnya ataukah hanya akan mengarang cerita atau memutar topik pembicaraan? Ia tidak bisa menilai.

"Aku bekerja pada sebuah organisasi yang kini sedang dihadapi oleh kritikus favoritmu," ujar wanita itu pelan di tengah keheningan. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi secara detail, namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, organisasi ini tengah memburu Kudo Shinichi untuk melenyapkan detektif itu dari muka bumi."

Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kaito, menemukan kening pemuda itu berkerut mendengar ucapannya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mau kau menyelamatkan detektif itu, padahal aku bekerja pada organisasi yang bertujuan melenyapkannya, benar?"

Pesulap muda itu mengangguk pelan. Sama sekali tidak menyangkal dugaan yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Kudo Shinichi itu seperti api. Berbeda caramu memperlakukannya, maka akan berbeda caranya menampakan diri," wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya. "Namun api adalah api. Berapa pun sempurnanya nilai keindahan yang ia tunjukan, ia pasti bisa membunuh ratusan jiwa hanya dalam hitungan detik."

Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dua pasang mata di hadapannya dan tersenyum ramah pada sang pesulap muda. Namun tampaknya senyuman itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah di mata Kaito, sebaliknya senyuman wanita itu membuat sang pesulap meringis. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat sebuah firasat mengatakan bahwa wanita di depannya adalah… _sebuah ancaman_. Berbahaya dan sangat mematikan. Semuanya terlihat dari kilatan mata wanita bernama Chris Vineyard itu.

_"One says curiosity kills the cat,"_ lanjut wanita itu lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kaito pun bisa bernapas lega karena perasaan yang mencekam tadi hilang begitu saja. "Sebagai seorang detektif memperhatikan detail kecil yang tidak diperhatikan oleh orang lain adalah sebuah keseharian, kebiasaan. Itu yang kritikus favoritmu lakukan. Tetapi sayang, tampaknya rasa penasaran mereka membawa mereka pada sebuah bahaya."

"Mereka?" Kaito memotong. "Chibi — maksudku — Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi terlibat dalam kasus yang sama? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Edogawa Conan dari Jepang?"

Wanita itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mereka berkata Edogawa Conan pergi dari Jepang?"

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah kaca jendela sesaat lalu kembali menatap wanita di hadapannya. "Teman-teman serta penghuni Agensi Detektif itu hanya berkata bahwa Edogawa Conan telah pulang. Setelah kulakukan sedikit pencarian di daftar penerbangan lokal nama bocah itu tidak tertera di penerbangan mana pun. Karena itu kupikir dia pergi dari Jepang."

Chris Vineyard terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar usaha pencarian yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang mencari kekasih yang pergi meninggalkanmu," canda wanita itu setengah terkikik.

Mengangkat bahunya, Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang ia duduki. "Kurasa saat Tom kehilangan sosok Jerry, hal yang serupa akan dilakukan oleh kucing itu, benar?"

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Tom and Jerry, huh? Jadi seperti itu hubungan kalian," gumam wanita itu pelan.

Dengan satu tangannya, wanita itu menopang kepalanya sementara tangan lainnya ia letakan di atas pangkuannya. Kedua bola mata wanita itu menatap lurus pemuda di hadapannya. Tatapannya terlihat ramah namun ada saat di mana Kaito merasa wanita itu seperti menyelidikinya.

Tatapan itu sama seperti yang ia lihat dari bola mata detektif yang saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan. Penuh percaya diri, menyelidik, dan mengikat. Setiap detail diperhatikan tanpa luput dari pandangan dan segala hal janggal yang ditangkap mata akan dijadikannya sebagai sebuah petunjuk. Siapapun yang sudah merasakan menjadi objek pandangan bola mata biru itu pasti bisa merasakannya. Rasa seperti dibelenggu oleh sebuah pagar kasat mata yang tidak akan membiarkan segala kejanggalan untuk lepas dan terasa mengikat.

Namun satu hal dari cara memandang wanita ini sedikit berbeda.

Pandangan itu tidak seperti belenggu, namun lebih seperti sebuah ancaman. Siapapun yang menjadi sasaran pandangan itu bisa merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri sementara udara di sekitar mereka seolah perlahan menghilang dan menciptakan rasa sesak. Debaran jantung pun berpacu keras seperti sedang diburu dan hal itu sama sekali tidak memberi kenyamanan.

Alarm kewaspadaan dalam kepala Kaito pun berdentang, memberikan pertanda bahwa wanita yang mengaku bernama Chris Vineyard bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Ia berbahaya namun di satu sisi lainnya ada sebuah rasa di mana Kaito sendiri pun tidak bisa memahami apa itu. Jika boleh diibaratkan, Chris Vineyard adalah sebuah labirin di tengah kobaran api. Semakin kau merasa penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu, semakin kau merasakan bahaya yang akan mengancammu.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar detail mengenai peluru yang ditemukan di atap dari pihak kepolisian, benar?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Kaito sedikit terkesiap karenanya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kaito yang baru saja menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang kau ketahui dari detail yang kepolisian berikan? Oh, kuganti pertanyaanku. Apa pendapatmu?"

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," tukas Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu pergerakan pembunuh itu namun kau menolak untuk berkomentar banyak. Secara jujur kukatakan, aku merasa kau ada hubungannya dengan pemilik peluru itu."

Chris Vineyard hanya diam. Satu tangannya bergerak mengibaskan helaian rambut yang mulai menutupi bahunya sementara fokus matanya kini menatap lurus lalu lalang kendaraan di luar sana. Wanita itu masih diam saat Kaito mulai mengangkat satu alisnya dan memberikan tatapan yang membutuhkan jawaban, tidakkah ia ingin menjawab?

"Penembak itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian pembunuh bayaran bernilai tinggi di negara ini. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Kaito menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Kami sudah menyimpulkan hal itu. Melalui barang bukti yang ada dan cara penembak itu mengesankan bahwa kasus yang terjadi adalah sebuah kasus bunuh diri," ujarnya dengan nada datar yang sarat akan kewaspadaan. "Kau, Chris-san, mempunyai lebih banyak informasi dari apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Tetapi hubunganmu dengan organisasi tempatmu bekerja membuatmu tidak bisa membicarakannya, walaupun itu untuk keselamatan 'Silver Bullet'-mu."

Wanita itu terdiam mendengar penuturan yang dilantunkan oleh Kaito. Ini adalah kali pertama Kaito melihat ekspresi keterkejutan yang menutupi raut wajah Chris Vineyard.

"Setelah beberapa bulan mengawasimu," ujar wanita itu pelan. Raut penuh keterkejutannya telah hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku kini dapat menyimpulkan satu hal; kau dan Kudo Shinichi berada pada posisi yang sama. Layaknya Sherlock Holmes dan Arsene Lupin."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito dingin. Ia mulai sedikit lelah dengan pembicaraan tanpa arah ini.

"Saat ini kalian berdua adalah dua kutub yang berbeda. Namun siapa sangka jika dua kutub yang berbeda memiliki gaya tarik yang sangat kuat? Tetapi," wanita itu melirik ke arah Kaito. "Sebagus apapun daya magnet yang kalian miliki, para ilmuwan selalu tahu cara menghilangkan daya magnet kalian."

_Mereka, entah siapa, mengincarku dan Shinichi ..._ Sebuah kesimpulan dari apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita di hadapan pemuda itu kini memenuhi pikiran Kaito. _Dua kutub berbeda menciptakan gaya tarik? Itu artinya aku dan Shinichi harus bekerja sama?_ Sebuah pertanyaan lain kini masuk ke dalam pikiran Kaito.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah 'To cut a diamond, you'll need another diamond'?" tanya Chris Vineyard saat dilihatnya pesulap muda di hadapannya terdiam. Kedua bola mata wanita itu dapat menangkap gerakan mencengkram pada telapak tangan sang pesulap. Sangat kencang hingga permukaan tangan pemuda itu memutih. "_You and that cool guy are my diamonds_. Dengan adanya kalian berdua, menghancurkan permata lain bukanlah hal sulit, benar?"

Kaito melonggarkan cengkramannya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, pemuda itu mencoba mengatur kembali pembawaannya. _Never lose your pokerface, Kaito..._

Mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu kembali menatap Chris Vineyard. "Seperti pion catur, eh?"

"Dengar, Chris-san, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya." Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Namun harus kuakui semua kata-katamu membuatku harus berpikir beberapa kali sebelum mengambil keputusan."

_Dan aku sudah tahu keputusan apa yang harus kubuat._

"Untuk saat ini, aku menolak tawaranmu. Maaf, Chris-san, aku tidak bekerja sebagai pion catur pribadimu. Aku yakin, Shinichi pun akan melakukan hal yang sama." Pemuda itu menatap lurus manik mata Chris Vineyard. "Untuk tawaran membantuku mencari jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaan dalam kepalaku pun terpaksa kutolak. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Terima kasih atas waktunya, aku harus pulang."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "_Well, said, Magician_," ujar wanita itu setengah tertawa. Kedua tangan wanita itu kini bergerak untuk memberikan tepuk tangan pada Kaito."Namun hatiku berkata suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku, entah kapan namun firasatku tidak pernah membohongiku. _Let's call it a woman's instinct_," lanjut wanita itu tanpa memindahkan pandangan matanya dari sepasang bola mata di hadapannya.

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini mulai tampak di wajahnya, "Suatu saat nanti, eh?"

Membungkuk, pemuda itu memberikan senyuman terakhirnya pada wanita bernama Chris Vineyard sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga café.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal, Kuroba Kaito?" tanya wanita itu dan berhasil membuat Kaito berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sebagai Kuroba Kaito," ucap wanita itu dengan nada dingin, sebuah tatapan tajam pun ia tujukan kepada pesulap muda itu. "Siapa Kudo Shinichi."

Kedua bola mata Kaito membelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh wanita bernama Chris Vineyard. Namun selang beberapa detik, Kaito menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menunjukan seulas senyum. Senyum itu, di mata Chris Vineyard, adalah sebuah senyuman milik pribadi Kaito yang memiliki nilai kejujuran dan tidak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita mengatakan bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu setelahnya, adalah sesuatu yang jujur adanya. Bukan sebuah bualan atau omong kosong, namun sebuah pendapat yang datang dari hati seorang Kuroba Kaito.

"Kudo Shinichi adalah nyala api dari sebuah pematik usang, yang menunggu seseorang untuk membiarkannya menyala di kegelapan malam. Seperti yang kau katakan, Chris-san. Api adalah api, secantik apapun nyalanya, tetaplah berbahaya," jawab pemuda itu masih dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tetapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui," lanjut pemuda itu yang kemudian menatap lurus manik mata Chris Vineyard. "_He's a big brother-figure to me_."

Menenangkan dan lembut. Itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan cara pemuda itu berujar sehingga membuat Chris Vineyard terhenyak. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika fokus matanya menangkap sebuah pesan yang diberikan oleh Kuroba Kaito melalui tatapan matanya sebelum pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari lantai 2 café itu.

Chris Vineyard tertawa pelan.

Entah apa yang dunia telah rencanakan sehingga mempertemukan dua insan muda itu. Apapun itu, semuanya bukanlah kebetulan belaka. Ada sebuah arti dan makna mendalam yang menjadi alasan mengapa dunia mempertemukan mereka. Bukan sebagai seorang detektif dan seorang pencuri, namun sebagai Kudo Shinichi dan Kuroba Kaito.

Menghembuskan napasnya, wanita itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Satu tangannya menjambak keras rambutnya sementara tangan lainnya meremas dua lembar foto yang tergeletak di atas meja hingga tidak berbentuk. Dengan sebuah seringai licik di wajahnya, wanita itu menatap kepergian Kuroba Kaito dari kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

_"You've made a deal, Kuroba Kaito. You'll protect him whatever it takes and I'll make sure the Organization won't lay every single hand on him."_

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyerah!" seru Shinichi keras di ruang kerja ayahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas sebelum akhirnya ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepala.

Pemuda itu menggeser buku tebal yang sedang dipegangnya dan disingkirkan semua alat tulis serta kertas soal yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Semua tugas itu kini ia acuhkan seutuhnya.

Ia butuh istirahat.

Otot-otot tubuhnya sudah meneriakan aksi protes mereka sejak ia memasuki rumahnya dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan seluruh tugas yang ia terima dari wali kelasnya. Namun karena banyaknya jumlah tugas yang diterimanya dan sedikitnya waktu yang ia miliki, ia mencoba mencicilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun sepertinya semua itu sia-sia.

Tubuh yang lelah tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk bekerja, yang dibutuhkan adalah istirahat yang cukup!

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Holmes. Beri aku waktu beberapa menit untuk istirahat, oke?" ujarnya pada seekor kucing hitam yang baru saja melompat naik ke atas meja dan mendudukan diri di atas kamus besar. Kucing itu mengeong sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak. Akan kuselesaikan semua sebelum berangkat. Bangunkan aku sebelum subuh."

Kucing itu kembali mengeong. Dengan kepalanya, ia mencoba menggerakan tubuh Shinichi yang kini menempel pada permukaan meja. Sepertinya kucing itu mencoba menyadarkan sang detektif dari rasa kantuknya.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertanam pada kedua lengannya lalu menatap kucing hitam yang duduk di atas meja, di hadapannya. Kucing itu kembali mengeong pelan saat Shinichi menatapnya datar. _Kenapa aku berbicara dengan seekor kucing? Dan kenapa kucing ini seolah bisa mengerti apa yang kubicarakan?_

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menggunakannya untuk membelai kepala kucing hitam itu. "Mainlah dengan Lupin selagi aku tidur. Aku benar-benar mengantuk..."

Kucing itu terdiam. Ia terlihat menikmati belaian yang Shinichi berikan dan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menyelinap ke dalam pelukan Shinichi. Kucing itu mengeong pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Dengan hati-hati ia memeluk kucing hitam itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, satu tangannya bergerak membelai bulu kucing itu. "Kalau kau manja seperti ini, Lupin bisa semakin membenciku," gumam detektif itu seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada seekor kucing putih yang tertidur di atas tumpukan buku.

Sejak kepulangannya, kucing putih itu terlihat mengacuhkannya. Seperti saat ia memanggil kucing itu untuk memberi makanan (di luar dugaannya, Kaito KID sudah membelikan sekotak biskuit untuk kucing dan sekaleng susu bubuk bayi, yang kemudian ia yakini dibeli dengan uangnya) atau saat ia menggendong kucing itu untuk menjauhkannya dari barang pecah belah. Berbeda dengan Holmes si kucing betina hitam, Lupin terlihat sedikit kenekatan dan kerab mengabaikan kata-kata Shinichi. Kucing itu bahkan mencoba mencakarnya saat Shinichi mencoba menggendongnya.

Kedua bola mata detektif itu kini tertuju pada kucing putih tersebut dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat wujud dan penampilan kucing putih itu.

"Angkuh, suka ketinggian, egois, _dan putih_..." gumam Shinichi dengan mata menyipit tajam yang ditujukan untuk kucing putih itu. "Dan diberi nama Lupin..."

Tidakkah semua hal itu terdengar familiar? Itulah yang dipikirkan Shinichi.

Menyebutkan semua poin itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih yang selalu menyunggingkan seringai angkuhnya — yang dalam pandangan detektif itu, dapat diartikan sebagai 'Catch me if you can' — dan tergolong egois jika menyangkut urusan 'spotlight'. Seseorang itu akan melakukan apapun agar seluruh penggemarnya bisa menyaksikan aksinya, walaupun itu artinya ia harus melompat dari gedung pencakar langit dan berdiri tergantung di kaki helicopter — OH! Mungkin kata 'nekat' jauh lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tingkah seseorang ini?

_Ha-ha-ha..._ Tawa sarkastik datar dilantunkan oleh pikiran pemuda itu. _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang... _Batin detektif itu ketika telah menemukan apa yang menjadi topik dalam pikirannya.

Menunduk, pemuda itu lalu menatap kucing hitam yang kini tidur di pangkuannya. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya memikirkan sebuah fakta, namun ia masih memiliki pro dan kontra yang mengikuti pemikirannya itu.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kucing hitam itu dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kucing itu, menatap bagaimana lelapnya tidur sang kucing walaupun beberapa kali tangannya bergerak menggelitik perut kucing itu. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. _Holmes... Tidur... Hit — Tunggu! Tapi kucing ini betina! _

Pemuda itu kembali menidurkan kucing hitam itu di pangkuannya. Kepalanya beberapa kali menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan apapun kesimpulan pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya — yang, tentu saja berakhir membuat wajah detektif itu memerah.

"Sepertinya aku harus bicara pada si pencuri bodoh itu sekali lagi," ucap detektif itu pada keheningan ruang kerja ayahnya masih dengan wajah memerah. "_Tidak seharusnya Holmes dan Lupin ada dalam satu buku."_

Perlahan diletakannya kucing hitam di pangkuannya di atas meja yang sudah diberi bantalan, sehelai kain berwarna biru muda — yang dipercaya detektif itu sebagai properti milik si pencuri — ia jadikan selimut untuk melindungi kucing itu dari cuaca dingin. Detektif itu tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya. Semua tugas-tugasnya yang belum selesai telah mendapatkan janjinya untuk dikerjakan secepatnya esok hari sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejujurnya chapter ini sudah mengalami revisi hingga belasan kali dan tampaknya ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin akan membuat bingung. Semoga kalian bisa tahan dengan keanehan di chapter ini.

Sebagai reminder, _terhitung tanggal 3 September 2012_ (yang merupakan update untuk chapter 10) _penulis tidak bisa menentukan kapan akan meng-update cerita._ Penulis hanya ingin memberi kepastian bahwa cerita ini akan tetap di update jika penulis sempat meluangkan waktunya. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan teman-teman sekalian, ya. ^^;

Dan untuk kembali mengingatkan, cerita ini adalah sebuah fanfic yang mana dibuat oleh seorang penggemar. Jika kalian menemukan perbedaan satu dua kata, kalimat, kejadian, dan sebagainya, itu disebabkan tidak lain _karena keinginan penulis_. Penulis hanya menyarankan untuk tidak berharap bahwa cerita ini akan _MIRIP_ dengan cerita aslinya. Jika kalian merasa tidak puas dengan cara penulis bercerita, penulis tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk bertahan dan menjanjikan sebuah akhir bahagia. Itu hak kalian untuk memutuskan; **either to stay or leave**. ; )

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	12. Case 12: Mysterious Girl Scandal

_10 September 2012_

Ahoy, mates!

Kabar bagus untuk yang sudah menantikan kemunculan Ai Haibara, beliau akan muncul di chapter ini. Chapter ini pun sudah diperpanjang, lho~ ^^

Dan untuk yang mendapat kesulitan mencerna percakapan Kaito dan Vermouth yang menggunakan bahasa inggris; Ayo, dibuka google translatenya! ; )

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 12: _Mysterious Girl Scandal_**

**"Your pretty looks surround me like a flowers a bloom and I love the smell of your Elizabeth Taylor perfume. Your personality alone light up the room, just one kiss alone makes my heart go boom"**

**~Peter Andre, Mysterious Girl**

.

.**  
**

Ketika Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah Profesor Agasa, pemuda itu mendengar gerisik dari dalam bangunan. Suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah ledakan kecil dan dengtingan dua buah benda logam yang saling beradu. Kira-kira apa yang tengah diperbuat Profesor itu sore ini?

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan bersiap menekan bel rumah sang penemu tua — hampir tua, tepatnya. Penemu itu bisa marah jika tahu ia menyebutnya 'tua' — yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya namun suara gerisik berikutnya menghentikan niatannya. Memiringkan kepalanya, pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu depan dan mulai menyusuri pekarangan rumah sang professor.

"Profesor?" Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kepulan asap putih dan percikan api kecil yang terlihat.

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Profesor?"

Hening.

"Ng, Profesor?" _Kenapa firasatku sedikit tidak enak…_

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan kepulan asap putih yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, dan berjalan memasuki pintu belakang. Dengan satu tangan menutupi hidungnya, pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mengharapkan ia bisa menemukan sosok pria tua bertubuh gemuk yang merupakan pemilik rumah itu, namun sepertinya sosok itu tidak bisa ia temukan.

Kembali melangkah, pemuda itu kini berjalan sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari palang besi yang memenuhi ruangan. Salah mengangkat kepala maka kepalanya akan berbenturan dengan palang besi dan — Apa itu pipa paralon?

"_Prof_? Apa yang kau buat kali ini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada keheningan ruangan. "Apapun itu kuharap Holmes dan Lupin tidak terlibat..." Karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada kucing-kucing itu, ia akan berhadapan dengan... _Mimpi buruk_.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. _Serius! Dimana profesor? Kenapa sepi sekali..._

"Prof, aku datang untuk menjemput Holmes dan Lupin..." Jelas Shinichi ketika masih tidak bisa ditemukannya sosok pria bertubuh gemuk itu.

Meletakan tas sekolahnya, pemuda itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua matanya mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Kalian tidak akan tahu betapa sulitnya berjalan dalam ruangan yang dipakai Profesor Agasa untuk membuat temuan baru, berjalan di hutan penuh semak-semak mungkin akan lebih mudah!

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti sesaat. Kedua telinganya mulai menangkap suara gerisik yang berasal dari dapur sementara kedua bola matanya kini menatap lurus jejak kaki di lantai yang mengarah ke dapur. Sepasang jejak kaki orang dewasa, beberapa jejak anak-anak yang memiliki ukuran berbeda dan sepasang jejak kaki hewan — Kucing!

"Kenapa lantainya kotor seka — "

Membuka mulutnya, pemuda itu tercengang ketika kakinya membawa tubuhnya menuju dapur dan menatap kekacuan yang ada di dalam sana.

Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ditutupi kabut putih dengan banyak noda tercecer di lantai, kursi, perabot elektronik dan di dinding. Berbagai macam warna terlihat memenuhi ruangan itu. Di lantai, selain noda tercecer, pemuda itu melihat beberapa perkakas memasak bergelimpangan, plastik pembungkus bekas, beberapa kardus, dan becek air. Semuanya terlihat kacau di sana.

"Oh, rupanya _The Great Detective of the East_ sudah pulang." Seorang gadis kecil berseru dengan penuh nada sarkastik yang tidak membuat siapapun nyaman mendengarnya. "Baguslah, tenaga bantuan untuk bersih-bersih bertambah."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shinichi dengan kedua mata membelalak. Ia mungkin terbiasa melihat rumah Profesor Agasa berantakan dan tidak terawat, namun kondisi ruangan itu lebih pantas disebut bencana daripada berantakan. Mendongak, kedua mata detektif itu kembali membelalak ketika melihat seekor kucing berwarna putih duduk dengan santai di atas lampu gantung. "Lupin!?"

Kucing itu menunduk saat, sepertinya, mendengar namanya disebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Cepat turun!" ucap detektif itu dingin. Kucing itu mengeong. "Tidak! Cepat turun!"

Kucing itu terdiam menatap sosok detektif yang baru saja memaksanya untuk turun. Tatapan kucing itu kini mulai terlihat seperti marah dan setelah menatap tajam sang detektif, kucing itu terdengar mendengus dan memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Merajuk, eh?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada dingin. Kedua tangannya bertolak pada pinggangnya. "Baiklah, sesukamu."

"Apa kau mempercayai apa yang kulihat? Kudo Shinichi berbicara dengan seekor kucing," seru Haibara dengan nada datar. Gadis itu kini menunduk, menatap seekor kucing hitam yang duduk di pangkuannya, dan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus bulu hitam sang kucing. Kucing itu mendengkur pelan.

Shinichi melirik ke arah Haibara. Kedua mata detektif itu kini menatap sebal gadis yang baru saja membicarakannya dengan seekor kucing sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kucing putih di atas sana. _Akan kupastikan pencuri itu membawa pulang kucing-kucing ini..._

"Oh? Shinichi-kun?" Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan rambut yang didominasi warna putih berjalan memasuki dapur. Pria itu terlihat tengah memegang sebuah ember berisi air dan beberapa alat pembersih lainnya seperti kain pel, sapu, dan lap bersih. "Kebetulan, kami baru mau membereskan semua ini."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat, Prof? Semuanya terlihat kacau."

Profesor Agasa tertawa pelan lalu memberikan kain pel yang dibawanya pada Shinichi. "Kami melakukan eksperimen kecil dan kemudian kucingmu meloncat ke sana kemari hingga akhirnya ini semua terjadi," jelas pria itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah lap bersih pada Haibara.

"Mereka melakukannya?" Kedua alis detektif itu bertautan. Tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh tetangganya itu.

"Tepatnya, Lupin kesayanganmu yang melakukannya," jawab Haibara dengan nada dingin. "Kami sedang mencoba alat baru ciptaan Profesor yang — menurut penuturan Profesor — bisa membuat berbagai macam pasta hanya dengan menggunakan air dan terigu. Kami mencobanya dan membiarkan dua kucingmu bermain di sana, di tempat yang kau injak saat ini."

Shinichi menunduk lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu ketika kami sibuk mencoba alat buatan Profesor, salah satu proyek buatan Profesor yang ada di ruangan sebelah mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Kucing itu menyelinap masuk ke ruangan sebelah dan entah apa yang ia lakukan semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

Detektif itu kembali mendongak, menatap lurus seekor kucing putih yang terlihat mencoba mengintip ke arah sang detektif. Kucing itu mengeong pelan.

_Kau dalam masalah besar, Lupin_… batin Shinichi pada kucing putih di atas kepalanya.

"Lalu," lanjut sang detektif. "Dimana mereka? Para Detektif Cilik."

"Menonton Kamen Yaiba di ruang tengah," jawab Haibara datar.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan lalu menatap kain pel yang dipegangnya. Saat ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membantu membereskan apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh kucing peliharaannya — peliharaan Kaito KID yang dititipkan padanya! — atau jika tidak, ia harus berhadapan dengan sindiran keras dari gadis kecil bernama Haibara Ai. Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menyenangkan. Sama sekali tidak.

Menyandarkan kain pelnya pada sebuah lemari, detektif itu membuka blazer seragamnya dan meletakannya di tempat yang tidak terkena noda. Dengan cepat ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya sebelum mulai memunguti perkakas rumah tangga yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Seorang detektif harus membersihkan dapur karena ulah peliharaan seorang pencuri? Kenapa ini terdengar sangat lucu dan bodoh.

Kudo Shinichi, 17 tahun, detektif yang merupakan harapan tim kepolisian Jepang yang — _seharusnya_ — memecahkan kasus, menemukan pelaku, dan menjebloskan seorang pencuri buronan internasional, Kaito KID, kini harus membereskan dapur. Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan membereskan dapur, ia hanya manusia biasa yang tetap harus mengetahui cara membereskan dapur karena ia tidak memperkerjakan pembantu di rumahnya, namun jika mengingat 'siapa' yang membuatnya harus membereskan dapur... Sudut alis Shinichi berdenyut jika mengingat jawaban dari kata tanya 'siapa' itu.

Kaito KID? ya.

Pencuri yang menjadi musuh abadi Nakamori Ginzo itu menitipkan — _secara paksa_ — dua ekor kucing di rumahnya, di kediaman Kudo, dan baru akan mengambil kucing itu kembali jika Kudo Shinichi bisa memenangkan pertarungan di antara keduanya. Tetapi jika Kaito KID yang menang, maka kedua ekor kucing itu akan tinggal di kediaman Kudo. Selamanya.

_Aku merasa bodoh... Kenapa kusetujui kesepakatan itu? Tidak, bukan takut! Tetapi didengar bagaimana pun caranya kesepakatan ini terdengar tidak ada untungnya bagiku... Aku bahkan bisa merugi! Tidak... Aku DIRUGIKAN!_

Mengepalkan tangannya, detektif itu tertawa pelan. Tawanya terdengar licik dan penuh kekesalan. "Pencuri sialan!?" desis detektif itu pelan dan mulai mencengkram erat sepasang sumpit yang dipungutnya dari atas lantai.

"Sepertinya kau semakin akrab dengan pencuri itu," Haibara berujar datar dari tempatnya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak membersihkan cipratan saus di atas kitchen set dan tampak bahwa gadis ilmuwan itu sedang melirik ke arah seekor kucing hitam yang berjalan ke arah sang detektif.

Mendengus, Shinichi menatap datar seekor kucing hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala kucing hitam tersebut dan meneruskan aksi bersih-bersihnya. "KID hanya ingin memastikan pembunuh misterius yang mengotori 'panggung'nya ditangkap, hanya itu." Detektif itu menjelaskan tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju pada lantai yang masih dipenuhi oleh noda saus dan tepung terigu.

"Haibara, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya detektif itu yang kini sibuk membersihkan noda saus dan tepung di lantai dengan menggunakan sebuah lap basah. Haibara tidak menjawab, namun Shinichi tahu bahwa ilmuwan kecil itu telah memberikan konfirmasi jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaannya (Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan konfimasi dari Haibara, karena ia akan tetap bertanya walaupun ilmuwan itu berkata tidak).

Shinichi menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa di organisasi itu, ada penembak yang berinisial S dan punya kebiasaan mengukir pelurunya dengan gambar ular?"

Haibara tidak menjawab, namun pandangannya kini terfokus pada sosok Shinichi yang berdiri menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu masih terdiam saat dilihatnya Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya dan terlihat sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Mereka mengejarmu." Sebuah pertanyaan itu dilantunkan oleh sang ilmuwan, namun semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan di telinga Shinichi. Nada dingin gadis itu pun dengan mudah dijadikan pertanda bahwa pertanyaan yang Shinichi ajukan telah menjadi pemicu munculnya memori lama. Dan 'memori' ini, telah menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sama-sama diketahui oleh kedua insan itu.

Merasa telah mengangkat suatu topik yang salah, Shinichi berdeham pelan. Kedua tangan detektif itu terangkat untuk menandakan bahwa sang detektif ingin gadis ilmuwan itu tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang pemuda itu akan berikan. "Dengar, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Penembak ini menembak dalam radius 4 kilometer dan dia memakai peluru khusus. Apakah di organisasi ada—"

"Aku sudah keluar dari organisasi itu, Kudo-kun. Ada banyak kemungkinan terjadi setelah aku pergi. Satu hal yang aku tahu, Organisasi hanya memakai nama minuman beralkohol sebagai kode nama." Tukas ilmuwan kecil itu masih dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Bola mata hijaunya kini teralihkan pada kitchen set yang bernoda, sama sekali tidak ada minat bagi dirinya untuk menatap detektif tersohor dari timur itu. "Bisa saja mereka merubah sistem tata nama setelah kepergianku," lanjut gadis kecil itu setengah berbisik.

Shinichi menghelakan napasnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berhati-hati, Kudo-kun." Gadis itu menunduk, "Organisasi itu mungkin sudah mendengar tentang kepulanganmu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup… mereka pasti akan memburumu… melenyapkanmu — "

"_Ba'arou_!" seru Shinichi keras hingga suaranya membahana di ruangan dapur itu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Haibara yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapan kitchen set dengan kepala menunduk dan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka rencanakan dan siapa yang mereka pekerjakan, tetapi satu hal yang aku ingin kau ingat baik-baik; _Aku, Kudo Shinichi, adalah seorang detektif!_"

Haibara menutup matanya cepat saat dilihatnya tangan Shinichi terulur ke arah keningnya dan terlihat ingin menyentil keningnya. Namun ketika matanya menutup, rasa sakit akibat sentilan sebuah jari tidak ia rasakan di keningnya. Yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah usapan di atas rambutnya dari sebuah tangan milik pria dewasa; tangan Kudo Shinichi.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap bingung seorang detektif yang mengusap kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan terlihat tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Rona merah serta rasa panas kini mulai menjalar di wajah gadis kecil itu, namun ia tidak menolak usapan yang diberikan padanya. Satu sudut dalam hatinya merasa tenang karena usapan yang diterimanya itu.

"Kalau kau mati sebelum mereka hancur, akan kupastikan aku menertawakanmu di depan makammu," bisik gadis itu pelan tanpa mendongakan kepalanya.

"Dan jika aku berhasil menghancurkan mereka?"

Haibara mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan semakin jatuh hati padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Bercanda," ujar gadis itu yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menutup wajah detektif itu dengan selembar koran. Shinichi yang terkejut dengan segera menarik lembaran koran itu dari wajahnya dan menatap bingung Haibara yang menggunakan dagunya untuk menyuruh detektif itu melihat koran yang tengah dipegangnya. "Jadi kau sudah berpaling dari Mouri-san?"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunjukan ekspresi bingung pada gadis ilmuwan di hadapannya. Kedua matanya kini menatap horror halaman pertama koran lokal yang dipegangnya.

Sebuah foto dirinya dan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat mengisi halaman berita utama koran pagi tersebut.

"'Kudo Shinichi dan Wanita Misterius'!?" seru pemuda itu dengan suara melengking yang kemudian membuat Haibara terpaksa menutup telinganya. "Tunggu, aku tidak tahu ada berita seperti—'Seorang wanita misterius tertangkap basah bersama detektif SMA Kudo Shinichi'? Ini… apa... tunggu…"

Haibara menyipitkan matanya. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, kau tidak tahu kalau kau tertangkap basah," Haibara mencoba menebak dan Shinichi hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan. Detik berikutnya yang dilakukan pemuda detektif itu adalah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shinichi memegang koran itu dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya menunjuk ke arah foto wanita berambut pirang yang muncul di halaman berita utama. "Wanita ini adalah KID yang menyamar!"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali menatap berita utama koran tersebut. Keterkejutan serta rasa bingung masih bisa terlihat jelas dari caranya memandang koran tersebut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin?

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya saat mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Kemarin, ia keluar rumah lalu menunggu bus di halte dekat rumahnya dan menemui opsir Sato untuk melakukan penyelidikan kasus penembakan. Setelah itu? Ia ke sekolah untuk mengambil tugasnya lalu menemani pencuri itu membeli kalung hewan... Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua hal itu. Lalu setelah itu... Setelah itu mereka berbincang di taman? Lalu pulang?

Semuanya terdengar normal. Di luar fakta bahwa ia, Kudo Shinichi, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang menghabiskan waktunya bersama seorang Natsumi Ema, yang notabenenya adalah seorang pencuri buronan dunia, Kaito KID.

Siapa yang dengan jahilnya, mau memberitakan hal itu? Kudo Shinichi bisa mengingat dengan jelas berapa kali ia masuk dalam pemberitaan koran namun tidak pernah ia ingat sekalipun ada suatu surat kabar yang berminat memberitakan kehidupan pribadinya. Apa ini ulah usil seseorang? Jika memang 'ya', siapa dan kenapa ia melakukannya? Apakah orang itu memang ingin membuat dunia tahu kehidupan pribadi Kudo Shinichi, ataukah karena suatu alasan ia memuatnya? Perintah atasan mungkin?

Atau karena alasan lain?

"Kudo-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Bagian itu harus dibersihkan menggunakan lap, bukan kain pel."

"Lap?" Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya. "Kain pel — oh!"

Shinichi hanya menyeringai canggung. Dengan cepat ia jauhkan kain pel yang dipegangnya dari sebuah lemari yang tanpa sengaja ia bersihkan menggunakan kain pel. Tampaknya memikirkan apa yang diberitakan koran itu membuatnya melamun hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Aku punya firasat badai akan datang dalam waktu dekat, Holmes." Haibara berujar pada Holmes kecil dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala oleh kucing hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa pulang." Shinichi menggerutu pelan dengan tubuh bersandar pada frame jendela kediaman Profesor Agasa. Kedua bola matanya masih terfokus pada keramaian yang memadati pintu gerbang rumahnya, di mana sekumpulan orang membawa kamera dan alat perekam berdiri menunggu kepulangannya.

Wartawan. Ya.

Hal terburuk yang sempat ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi. Foto yang dimuat salah satu koran lokal kini benar-benar membawa bencana bagi dirinya. Ia bahkan belum bisa menemukan apa maksud dibalik beredarnya foto dirinya dan seorang wanita tengah bergandengan tangan — yang dalam pembelaannya _tidak pernah ia lakukan_ — namun sepertinya para wartawan sudah bisa menemukan titik ujung masalah ini. Kesimpulan sebelah pihak yang berujung tidak menyenangkan pihak yang diberitakan.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan menatap keramaian di luar pagar rumahnya dan berharap mereka pergi, sekumpulan wartawan bisa lebih agresif daripada seekor kucing yang dimabuk asmara!

Bicara tentang asmara, apakah Ran sudah melihat berita ini? Apa reaksinya? Ia belum berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan gadis itu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Jika saat ini mereka berdua dalam fase 'normal', yang diartikan sebagai 'tidak ada masalah', mungkin gadis itu kini akan menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dimulai dari 'apa maksud berita itu', 'siapa gadis itu', 'apa hubungan kalian', dan lain-lain. Mungkin jika Sonoko ada bersama mereka, gadis keturunan Suzuki itu akan menambah jumlah pertanyaan menjadi semakin banyak dan semakin tidak bisa dijawab.

Walaupun menyulitkan, tetapi pemuda itu lebih memilih ditanyai oleh kedua gadis itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan wartawan.

"Memikirkan Mouri-san?" tanya Haibara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan di mana pemuda itu berada. Dua buah cangkir di bawanya mendekati sang detektif.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Namun bagi Haibara, semuanya bisa terbaca dari raut wajah pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya saat ini kau berpikir 'mungkin lebih baik dari awal tidak kuceritakan', benar?"

Hening, Shinichi masih diam di tempatnya, namun satu sudut dalam hatinya membenarkan pernyataan ilmuwan kecil itu.

"Dan ada pemikiran 'apakah menjadi Edogawa Conan selamanya akan jadi pilihan terbaik' di dalam kepalamu."

Shinichi melirik ke arah Haibara dari sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi tebakan gadis itu dibenarkan dalam benak detektif itu, namun tidak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan.

"Jika memang dua hal itu yang kau pikirkan, bukankah semua sudah terlambat?" Haibara meneruskan, "Melihat ke belakang hanya akan membuatmu terus merasa bersalah dan menghentikan langkahmu. Jadikan kemarin sebagai bahan pelajaran untukmu, bukan dengan mengulasnya terus-menerus. Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika hanya mengulas hari kemarin tanpa mau merubahnya di masa ini dan masa depan."

Pemuda itu masih diam. Ia menoleh saat secangkir cairan kental berwarna hitam dioper oleh Haibara padanya lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Tatapannya terlihat sayu, tidak ada semangat dari cara detektif itu memandang ke luar jendela.

Mendudukan diri di atas sofa di ruang tamu, Haibara menyesap teh yang dibawanya. Kedua bola mata gadis itu tertuju lurus pada dinding dalam ruangan itu dan membiarkan keheningan mengisi percakapan di antara mereka. Detak jam samar memberi sedikit nada pada heningnya ruangan itu.

Hening lebih baik daripada harus mendengar jawaban yang tidak masuk diakal dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya. Karena menurutnya, ketika membahas masalah _ini_, pemuda itu bisa menjadi pembicara terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia. Semuanya menjadi tidak masuk akal.

"Bicara tentang hari kemarin," Haibara kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kami menemukan surat permohonan kasus dari murid kelas 5, Sawada Yoshi."

Pemuda itu masih diam namun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedari tadi menjadi titik fokusnya.

"Ayahnya meninggal sekitar dua bulan lalu dan kini ia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya," lanjut gadis itu tanpa menoleh. "Ayahnya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan yang kemudian bangkrut dan ditutup. Semenjak menjadi penganggur, ayahnya terlibat banyak hutang di sana-sini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ibunya, Sawada Rika, bekerja sebagai pelayan minimarket."

"Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Sawada-kun mendengar cerita bahwa ayahnya — Sawada Kyouhei — adalah mantan seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja untuk sebuah group pecinta alam, semacam kelompok penyelamat lingkungan sepertinya. Kemudian karena suatu alasan beliau menyimpan seluruh hartanya di suatu tempat. Sayangnya, ayahnya hingga akhir hayatnya belum pernah memberitahu seorang pun tentang keberadaan deposit itu dan belum membuat surat kuasa atas kepemilikan harta itu."

Shinichi mulai membuka mulutnya. Topik pembicaraan ini sepertinya berhasil membuatnya tertarik dan melupakan sejenak apapun yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

Haibara melirik sekilas sebelum tersenyum, "Tertarik membantu kami memecahkan kasus ini, Kudo-kun?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, pemandangan keramaian para pencari berita di depan pintu pagar rumahnya tampak masih belum berkurang, bahkan bisa dibilang bertambah!

"Sawada Kyouhei menyimpan harta itu mungkin untuk menghindari seseorang yang mengincar harta itu, bisa jadi pertengkaran keluarga atau memang sejak awal uang itu tidak pernah ada," papar Shinichi tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu tahu Haibara mengangkat satu alisnya dan kini tengah menatapnya bingung atas apa yang telah ia katakan. "Pikir baik-baik, menurutmu kenapa seorang ilmuwan bisa mendapatkan uang dan kemudian menyembunyikan hartanya, yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk keseharian hidupnya? Apalagi beliau kemudian menjadi penganggur dan merahasiakan keberadaan hartanya, bahkan dari istrinya."

"Benar juga." Haibara berhenti sejenak. "Yang menjadi masalah kali ini, Kudo-kun, adalah sebuah email yang dikirimkan ayah Sawada-kun dan ditujukan pada ibunya sehari sebelum kematiannya. Email itu berisi sebuah foto kertas usang yang ditulisi 'B4 Red Mail' dengan menggunakan tinta merah."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Shinichi memiringkan kepala menatap Haibara. "Sebelum meninggal beliau mengirim email?"

Haibara menganggukan kepalanya.

"'B4 Red Mail'... B Empat Surat Merah..." gumam Shinichi pelan dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. Melihat hal ini, Haibara tidak kuasa menahan senyuman di wajahnya; Kudo Shinichi sudah memasuki fase _itu_!

Gadis itu hanya diam. Kedua kakinya kini bersilangan anggun di atas sofa dan kedua matanya menatap sang detektif, menunggu detektif itu untuk menjawab teka-teki yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Siapa sangka, mengalihkan perhatian detektif itu semudah ini? Yang kau perlukan hanyalah sebuah teka-teki maka ia akan segera melupakan apapun yang ia kerjakan dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada teka-teki itu.

Tidak heran banyak kesempatan berbicara dengan gadis itu terbuang ketika pemuda ini bertemu 'misteri'...

"Blok Empat Beika," gumam Shinichi dan berhasil menyadarkan Haibara dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Kedua mata detektif itu menatap lurus pintu pagar kediaman Profesor Agasa, di mana nomor rumah yang terbuat dari logam terpasang. "Itu maksud dari 'B4' atau Beika 4, tetapi aku belum yakin apa arti dari Red Mail. Surat Merah — Apa Profesor punya peta kota?"

Haibara menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menggerakan dagunya untuk menunjukan di mana letak peta kota yang dibutuhkan sang detektif.

Berjalan menuju lokasi di mana peta itu berada, Shinichi menemukan sebuah peta lipat. Ia tidak membuang waktunya lagi dan segera membuka lipatan yang ada. Kedua matanya dengan cepat mencari lokasi yang dicari dan satu tangannya bergerak untuk mempermudah pencarian, menunjuk setiap nama tempat yang tertera di sana.

"Sepertinya bukan kantor pos, di blok 4 tidak ada kantor pos," ujar detektif itu menginformasikan.

"Bagaimana dengan alat pemadam kebakaran dan kotak surat? Mereka berwarna merah, 'kan?"

Detektif itu mendongak. "Kotak pos?"

Menunduk, pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus peta di tangannya dan menandakan keberadaan kotak pos dengan jemarinya. "Hanya ada beberapa di blok 4."

Haibara berdiri dari tempatnya. Tanpa menoleh ia berjalan menjauhi tempat duduknya semula dan melambaikan tangannya. "Akan kusuruh Profesor mengalihkan perhatian para wartawan dan pecahkanlah petunjuk itu, Meitantei-san."

.

.

.

.

"Anoo, Shinichi-san..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam dan syal hingga menutupi setengah wajahmu?"

"Biarkan dia, Tsuburaya-kun. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda hidung belang yang sedang dikejar media massa," Haibara menjawab datar. Gadis itu mengabaikan seutuhnya tatapan tajam dari pemuda bernama Shinichi Kudo di sampingnya. Sepertinya kata 'hidung belang' sedikit berlebihan.

Berdeham, Shinichi kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak pos yang ada di hadapannya. "Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk di sini. Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu di lokasi lainnya?"

Mitsuhiko menggelengkan kepalanya, diikuti Ayumi dan Genta.

"Sepertinya memang bukan kotak pos," gumam Shinichi kembali berpikir. Kedua tangan detektif itu bersilangan di depan dadanya sementara kedua bola matanya menatap ujung sepatunya.

Rasa penasaran serta bingung kini mulai mengisi raut wajah sang detektif. Bibir yang merapat tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan komentar, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum ada komentar yang bisa ia lontarkan. Kedua alis yang bertautan dan kening yang berkerut pada bagian atas wajahnya menjadi tanda bahwa ia sedang berusaha memecahkan suatu misteri namun petunjuk yang ada tidak membawanya kemana pun. Melainkan diam di tempat.

Satu per satu orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya, hal ini sedikit mengganggunya — dan tentu saja berdiri di tengah keramaian lalu lintas pejalan kaki bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Detektif itu menggeser posisinya dan kini bersandar pada box telephone yang berada tepat sebelum kotak pos merah. Dengan satu tangan terjejal dalam saku celananya, detektif itu kembali menatap kotak pos merah di hadapannya.

"Ah! Shinichi-niichan!" Ayumi berseru keras dengan satu tangan menunjuk ke arah box telephone di mana Shinichi bersandar. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Ayumi. "Di bawah meja telephone itu ada sesuatu!"

Masih dengan alis terangkat, Shinichi menunduk. Di sana, tepatnya di bawah meja tempat meletakan buku telpon, tertempel sesuatu. Sesuatu itu memiliki warna yang serupa dengan meja, namun bisa terlihat salah satu ujungnya terbuka, menandakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di sana.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan segera melepaskan apapun yang tertempel di bawah meja itu. Sebuah amplop yang salah satu sisinya di cat sewarna dengan meja kini berada di tangannya.

"'B4 Red Mail'... _Bi Four Red Mail... Before Red Mail_!" seru Shinichi tiba-tiba setelah menatap amplop di tangannya selama beberapa detik. Pemuda itu menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kalian tahu dimana rumah Sawada?"

Mitsuhiko dan Genta saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk bersamaan. "Rumahnya ada di blok 5, tidak jauh dari tempat Agensi Detektif Mouri," jelas Mitsuhiko tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Haibara berujar setelah lama ia perhatikan jalanan menuju blok 5 Beika. "B4 tidak hanya menunjukan letak tetapi juga arah. Dalam bahasa Inggris B4 adalah singkatan yang dipakai untuk menuliskan 'Before' yang memiliki arti sebelum. Karena kita terlalu fokus pada kotak surat ini, kita tidak menyadari bahwa ada box telephone sebelum kotak surat ini."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Shinichi mulai membuka amplop surat yang ada. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana, terlihat seperti potongan kartu.

"Apa isinya?"

"Apa itu petunjuk selanjutnya?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan seraya memperlihatkan potongan kartu polos berwarna merah itu pada Detective Boys di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Mitsuhiko bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Ayumi tidak mengerti..." Gumam Ayumi namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kartu itu," Genta mulai membuka suara. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Shinichi untuk kembali mengingat bahwa Genta bersamanya. Bocah gemuk itu sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak tadi sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa Genta tidak ikut. Aneh rasanya jika bocah gemuk itu tidak bersuara. "Ayah pernah membuangnya di tempat sampah lalu ibu yang menemukannya dan marah."

"Kenapa ibumu marah, Genta-kun?" Ayumi bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Mungkin ibu Kojima-kun mengira suaminya berselingkuh," ujar Haibara setelah berhasil merebut potongan kartu itu dari tangan Shinichi. "Kartu ini memiliki bau parfum wanita dan sepertinya dibagikan oleh pegawai toko sebagai sample parfum. Mungkin ayahmu berniat membelikan parfum untuk ibumu dan mendapatkan sampel ini dari pegawainya."

"Hei," potong Shinichi sebelum Haibara berkata lebih banyak, "Berapa besar kemungkinan sebuah perusahaan kosmetik — katakanlah parfum wanita — punya design sampel yang sama dengan perusahaan lainnya?"

Haibara megangkat alisnya. "Untuk merk internasional? Kukatakan tidak lebih dari 30 persen. Berbeda dengan merk lokal, mereka yang sudah memiliki brand terkemuka cenderung memiliki desain yang berciri-khas. Walaupun hanya potongan kertas bertekstur dan warna putih dengan logo brand di atasnya."

"30 persen, ya. Tetapi — Oh, sebentar..."

Haibara menoleh ke arah pemuda detektif di sampingnya saat dering ponsel detektif itu menggema di telinganya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaketnya dan perubahan ekspresi wajah yang drastis menandakan bahwa siapapun yang menelpon detektif itu, si penelpon pastilah sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa maumu, KID." Sapa Shinichi dengan nada ketus.

"Oh? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku," jawab suara perempuan di seberang sana setengah tertawa. Haibara menarik sudut bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kembali bergabung dengan para detektif cilik.

"Hentikan ekspresi itu, Haibara!" Tukas Shinichi dengan tatapan datar tertuju pada sosok gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang bersama seseorang, Tantei-kun?" tanya suara di seberang sana. Masih dengan suara perempuan yang sama seperti terakhir detektif itu bertemu dengan si pencuri. Ya, suara gadis belia yang ceria dan terdengar familiar itu.

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa maumu? Dan untuk foto di koran pagi ini; Selamat! Para wartawan kini memenuhi rumahku!" Detektif itu berujar dengan nada dingin dan sarkastik.

Berdeham, suara di seberang sana kini terdengar jauh lebih serius. "Biar kuberitahu beberapa hal, Tantei-kun," ujar pencuri itu tenang dan masih menggunakan suara gadis bernama Natsumi Ema. "Pertama, aku pun terkejut melihat koran pagi ini. Kedua, aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan melajang hingga masa pensiunku, ingat?" Pencuri itu melanjutkan, "Ketiga, mengencani seorang detektif tidak ada dalam list pekerjaanku, terlebih seorang pria. Dan keempat," Natsumi Ema menarik napasnya. "Tidakkah kau pikir aku terlihat cantik di koran itu?"

Shinichi terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan salah satu matanya berkedut setelah mendengar pertanyaan — atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pernyataan — pencuri itu yang terdengar sangat ... sangat membuatnya sebal.

_Si bodoh ini..._

"Kudo-kun?" Suara Natsumi Ema kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar sedikit manja dan kekanak-kanakkan. _Aneh_. Ia pernah mendengar suara ini di suatu tempat, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat di mana ia mendengarnya, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Mou! Kudo-kun! Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mematikan ponselmu saat bekerja! Aku kesulitan menghubungimu! Kau pasti tidak membaca email dariku!" Rengek Natsumi Ema di seberang sana. Mendengar rengekan itu Shinichi hanya bisa menarik satu alisnya bingung.

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba —_

"Tenanglah, Ema-chan!" Suara seorang pria kini terdengar di seberang sana, dari suaranya sepertinya pria itu mencoba menenangkan Natsumi Ema yang terisak. "Pria cenderung melupakan sekelilingnya jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan," ujar pria itu.

Suara di seberang sana kini terdiam. Natsumi Ema sama sekali tidak merespon dan terdengar seperti sedang berbisik dengan seorang pria. Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menatap ponselnya sesaat. Ia kenal suara pria itu. Hampir setiap malam, di hari pencurian KID suara itu bisa ia dengar memecah keheningan malam dan memberikan perintah kepada setiap anggota kepolisian untuk bersiaga. Ya, suara itu milik Nakamori Ginzo!

"Si brengsek itu mengubah kontak nama Nakamori-keibu menjadi namanya..." gerutu Shinichi ketika menyadari apa yang telah pencuri itu lakukan pada kontak ponselnya. Semoga saja tidak seluruh isi buku telpon ponselnya diganti oleh pencuri itu.

"Kudo Shinichi?" Suara Nakamori-keibu kini mengambil alih dan dengan terpaksa Shinichi harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sebelum ia menjadi tuli permanen. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dari kekasihmu? Dia datang sambil menangis untuk menelponmu! Dengar, ini bukan urusanku tetapi jika kalian bertengkar segeralah selesaikan masalah kalian! Ema-chan anak yang baik! ia bahkan pintar memasak! Kau tahu? Sandwich daging asap buatannya— "

"Nakamori-keibu," potong Shinichi cepat.

"Ya?"

"Kuberitahu satu hal; Ema-chan yang ada di sampingmu adalah Kaito KID. Selamat siang dan sampai jumpa," ujar Shinichi mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui telpon. Detektif itu tampak sebal menatap ponselnya dan saat menyadari ada dua email yang belum dibacanya, satu tangannya dengan cepat membuka email tersebut dan membacanya.

_'Oi, Shinichi-kun! Kenapa Natsumi Ema-san muncul di koran bersamamu!?'_

_Email dari Sonoko..._ Pikir detektif itu lalu menekan tombol back dan sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab email tersebut. Mungkin nanti, jika sempat akan ia balas.

_'Seekor ular berdarah dingin berlindung pada hangatnya kobaran api. _

_B4 Red Mail and the Blue Canopy. _

_-Kaito KID _

_p.s: Apa kau sudah makan? Ada Sandwich daging asap di ruangan Nakamori-keibu.'_

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap email kedua yang diterimanya dari kontak bernama Kaito KID yang sebenarnya adalah kontak Nakamori-keibu. Detektif itu mengerutkan keningnya, bukan karena melihat deretan emoticon aneh dan mengganggu pandangan mata yang memenuhi email tersebut namun karena melihat isi email yang diterimanya; _B4 Red Mail and the Blue Canopy_.

Pesan itu hampir sama dengan pesan yang kini tengah menjadi topik utama permohonan kasus Sawada Yoshi. Apakah ini kebetulan? Tidak! Tidak ada istilah 'kebetulan' di dunia ini.

"Kasus ini berhubungan," gumam Shinichi cukup keras hingga membuat para detektif cilik berhenti berbincang dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Shinichi. Tatapan mata detektif itu kini tertuju pada secarik kertas merah yang menjadi petunjuk berikutnya dari permohonan kasus Sawada dan pikiran detektif itu telah melayang jauh entah ke mana.

.

.

.

.

"Kasus lainnya?" tanya Haibara tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan di depannya dan saat ini mereka tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Beika.

Petunjuk ketiga berhasil ditemukan oleh Shinichi setelah ia dan para detektif cilik mencoba mencaritahu perusaan parfum apa yang menggunakan kertas sampel berwarna merah seperti yang ditemukannya di bawah box telephone. Kertas sampel itu berasal dari sebuah merk parfum wanita.

Setelah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada petugas yang menjaga toko parfum tersebut, Shinichi mendapat informasi bahwa ayah Sawada Yoshi pernah datang untuk membeli parfum di toko tersebut. Pria itu membeli sebuah parfum bernama Blue Canopy, parfum yang baru dikeluarkan oleh toko itu tahun ini. Penjaga toko itu juga mengaku bahwa ia merasa ada yang aneh terhadap pembeli — ayah Sawada Yoshi — saat membeli parfum itu. Selain tubuhnya yang kurus dan penuh luka, pria itu terlihat berjalan gontai seperti seorang pemabuk. Pria itu juga sempat membayar menggunakan uang receh yang tampak lusuh dan kotor.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah resto burger untuk mendiskusikan petunjuk berikutnya. Walaupun, dalam pandangan Shinichi, para Detective Boys hanya bersenang-senang untuk makan dan menyerahkan penyelesaian kasus padanya. Tipikal.

Dari ekor matanya, Shinichi melirik ke arah Haibara yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum menghelakan napasnya karena lelah. "Begitulah. KID mengirimkan sebuah email yang isinya sama dengan petunjuk kasus ini. _B4 Red Mail and the Blue Canopy_. Jika analisaku benar, petunjuk yang dimaksud KID adalah lokasi pembuat peluru itu."

"Pencuri itu mengatakannya? Bahwa itu lokasi keberadaan pembuat peluru?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan.

"KID hanya mengatakan 'Seekor ular berdarah dingin berlindung pada hangatnya kobaran api'," jelasnya tanpa menoleh. "Ular berdarah dingin sepertinya merujuk pada peluru berukiran gambar ular sementara berlindung pada hangatnya kobaran api dapat diartikan sebagai proses pembuatan logam."

"Kesimpulanmu berkata bahwa 'B4 Red Mail and the Blue Canopy' adalah lokasi pembuatnya?" tanya Haibara memastikan dan dijawab sebuah anggukan kepala.

Detektif itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Kedua iris birunya menatap pelayan yang berlalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan dan kedua tangannya terlihat memainkan sebuah pena hitam.

Pelayan itu tertawa pada salah satu pelanggan — yang, dari sudut pandang Shinichi, adalah seorang wanita pekerja kantoran — kemudian meletakan segelas sundae ice cream di atas meja pelanggan itu. Sang pelayan terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dan wanita itu tertawa karenanya.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan wanita itu, sang pelayan berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk berbicara dengan teman sesama pelayannya. Temannya terlihat memberikan sebuah nampan yang terisi penuh dengan makanan dan menginstruksikan sesuatu padanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk sebelum kembali mengantarkan pesanan pada setiap pelanggan kelaparan yang menanti makanan mereka.

"Mungkinkah kanopi biru itu memiliki arti yang sama dengan Red Mail?" Haibara bertanya dan Shinichi sedikit terhenyak karenanya. Detektif itu menoleh ke arah gadis ilmuwan di sampingnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemungkinannya kecil. Di kota ini ada banyak tempat yang menggunakan kanopi biru."

"—Lalu apa kalian ingat saat Kamen Yaiba menendang musuhnya — _Bang!_ — musuhnya terlontar jauh dan mendarat di laut!"

"Ayumi ingat! Saat itu mataharinya sedang terbenam! Jadi hanya terlihat setengahnya!"

"Tapi sepertinya aneh! Kenapa lautnya menjadi oranye dan seperti tercemar darah?"

Shinichi menoleh cepat ke arah 3 detektif kecil di sampingnya yang sibuk membahas episode serial Kamen Yaiba. Fokus mata detektif itu tertuju lurus pada Genta yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

_Matahari terbenam dan laut menjadi oranye..._

"Itu dia!" Seru Shinichi keras seraya menghentakan tangannya ke atas meja. Selain gelas minuman yang berjatuhan, aksinya ini dengan sukses mendapat perhatian para pelanggan lain yang terkejut sementara para detektif cilik yang duduk bersamanya hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi dengan langkah panjangnya menyusuri jalan setapak di sebuah pekarangan gedung kosong. Tatapannya terlihat lurus menatap jalanan di depannya yang mulai berubah gelap karena memasuki sebuah gedung kosong. Dengan satu tangan terangkat untuk menyalakan senter pada jam tangannya, Shinichi mulai menaiki tangga besi yang kemudian membawanya ke atap gedung.

Pemuda itu berlari mendekati dinding setinggi 3 meter, setengah meter adalah terbuat dari batu bata sementara sisanya terbuat dari jeruji besi, dan mulai menggunakan ketinggian gedung kosong itu untuk melihat ke sekeliling area perumahan.

Kedua bola mata biru cerah itu perlahan menggelap ketika tidak berhasil ditemukannya apa yang dicarinya di sana. Pegangan tangan, cengkraman, pemuda itu pada pilar besi yang membatasinya dengan udara bebas mengencang saat rasa frustasi memenuhi kepalanya. Dimana ia bisa menemukan bentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna biru yang terlihat seperti kanopi biru di daerah perumahan?

Membalik tubuhnya, Shinichi kini bersandar pada pilar besi dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil badge detective milik Haibara yang dipinjamnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Haibara sendiri saat ini ada di suatu tempat bersama Ayumi, tengah mencari hal yang sama.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya Shinichi di depan microphone kecil di balik badge detektif.

"Di sini Mitsuhiko," jawab sebuah suara. "Aku sekarang berada di gang menuju rumah Sawada, tapi tidak kutemukan apapun."

"Di sekitar taman pun tidak ada," jawab Genta dengan suara bergerumul. Sepertinya bocah gemuk itu tengah menyantap sesuatu hingga memenuhi mulutnya.

"Di sini Ayumi," suara lain melanjutkan. "Kami sekarang berada di sebuah rumah kosong di blok 4. Kami belum menemu — Ai-chan?"

"Ada apa, Ayumi?" tanya Shinichi ketika didengarnya Ayumi terdengar memanggil-manggil nama Haibara. "Ayumi? Haibara?"

Suara kedua gadis itu tidak lagi terdengar. Hanya gerisik signal yang terganggu, namun samar detektif itu bisa mendengar ketukan. 3 kali ketukan dan suara yang terdengar kali ini adalah suara pintu kayu usang yang terbuka. Berdenyit dan memekakan telinga.

"Ayumi! Haibara!" Seru Shinichi keras. Kepanikan mulai dirasakannya karena tidak didapatnya respon dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kudo-kun," suara Haibara kini terdengar. "Ular tidak berlindung pada panas bara api, mereka tidur dalam pelukan dinginnya malam."

"Haibara! Kau menemukannya?" tanya Shinichi tidak sabar. "Dimana kau sekarang? Apa ada orang lain di sana?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya dua kardus berisi peluru terukir gambar ular dan sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi bom siap pakai," jawab gadis itu santai dan suara Ayumi yang khawatir terdengar di seberang sana. "Hanya ada aku dan Ayumi di sini, dan mungkin seorang lainnya yang telah mengikuti kami sejak kita berpisah di kedai burger tadi."

"Seseorang?"

Haibara di sisi lain di suatu tempat di sana menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya," jawab gadis itu singkat dengan nada penuh ketenangan. Mendengarnya membuat Shinichi sedikit kesal pada gadis itu.

Tidakkah ia merasa was-was? Seseorang mengikutinya hingga ke tempat persembunyian? Di sebuah rumah kosong!?

"Haibara! Bawa Ayumi dan bersembunyilah! Cari tempat aman dan — "

"Mereka bersamaku, Tantei-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Ayumi?" Suara Shinichi terdengar samar di telinga Haibara. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Ayumi. Sebuah tanda agar gadis berbandana itu tidak menjawabnya dulu. "Ayumi? Haibara?" panggil pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Dengan satu tangan memegang jam tangan yang tengah berganti fungsi menjadi sebuah senter, Haibara berjalan menyusuri ruangan kosong yang baru saja dimasukinya. Suasana ruangan itu terlihat kosong melompong, penu debu, sarang laba-laba dan pecahan kaca. Dilihat dari keadaannya, ruangan itu sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun dibiarkan kosong.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap langit-langit yang mulai keropos karena rayap. Sarang laba-laba bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas dan terlihat menumpuk tebal, bahkan ada di antaranya yang terlihat terulur mengikuti arah gaya tarik bumi.

Haibara berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Fokus matanya kini teralihkan pada sebuah papan yang diletakan melintang di atas sebuah lubang di lantai dan saat gadis itu mengarahkan senternya ke arah lubang itu, benda berkilauan keemasan terlihat memenuhi lubang itu. Emas? Permata?

Berjongkok, Haibara mengetuk papan itu tiga kali dan menggerakan papan melintang itu untuk melihat apa yang memenuhi lubang itu. Peluru?

"Ai-chan, apa itu bom?" bisik Ayumi pelan dengan cahaya senter yang terarah pada sebuah lemari kayu. Lemari itu terlihat usang, beberapa lubang di sana-sini dan salah satu lacinya terlepas. Dari balik salah satu lubang itu beberapa bom rakitan siap pakai terlihat memenuhi lemari.

Membuka lemari itu, Ayumi dan Haibara meringis saat suara berdenyit keras yang dihasilkan dari pintu lemari itu.

"Ayumi! Haibara!" Suara Shinichi kembali terdengar dari badge detektif yang dipegang Ayumi. Dengan satu tangan terulur, gadis itu meminta badge detektif milik Ayumi dan mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kudo-kun."

"Ular tidak berlindung pada panas bara api, mereka tidur dalam pelukan dinginnya malam." papar gadis itu setelah kembali melihat ke arah tumpukan peluru di sebuah lubang di lantai.

_Inikah yang tengah dicari olehnya?_

"Haibara! Kau menemukannya?" tanya Shinichi tidak sabar. "Dimana kau sekarang? Apa ada orang lain di sana?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya dua kardus berisi peluru terukir gambar ular dan sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi bom siap pakai," jawab gadis itu santai dan menjawab bisikan Ayumi dengan anggukan kepala.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap jalan yang ia lalui saat masuk dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Seseorang baru saja bergerak bersembunyi di balik pilar batu saat gadis itu menoleh. "Hanya ada aku dan Ayumi di sini, dan mungkin seorang lainnya yang telah mengikuti kami sejak kita berpisah di kedai burger tadi."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya," jawab gadis itu dengan jelas tanpa keraguan. Suaranya terdengar tenang di luar fakta bahwa seharusnya ia merasa panik atau setidaknya gemetar ketakutan karena seseorang mengikutinya ke sebuah rumah kosong, di mana dua kardus peluru dan sebuah lemari penyimpanan bom berada.

Haibara menutup mikrofon badge detektif yang dipegangnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak begitu pintar bersembunyi, eh?" tanya gadis itu pada sosok yang mencoba mengintip dari balik pilar. "Pencuri di bawah sinar rembulan, Kaito KID-san."

Sosok itu menghela napas pelan, itu yang didengar Haibara. "Bergaul dengan seorang detektif menularkan sifat paranoid, eh, Ojousan?" Jawab sosok itu setengah tertawa dan kemudian suara 'Poof!' terdengar di telinga Haibara. Asap merah muda bisa terlihat mengepul di balik pilar yang dipercaya adalah tempat sosok itu berada.

Dalam hitungan detik — atau bahkan milidetik — Haibara tidak bisa lagi melihat bayangan sosok itu di balik pilar. Sebagai gantinya, sehelai kain putih terlihat berkibar di balik punggungnya dan ketika ia berbalik, Kaito KID tengah berdiri menjulang di atasnya dengan satu tangan memegang badge detektif milik Ayumi.

"Haibara! Bawa Ayumi dan bersembunyilah! Cari tempat aman dan — "

Pencuri itu menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian menyeringai lebar. "Mereka bersamaku, Tantei-kun."

"KID!?"

"_Do you miss me_, Tantei-kun?" tanya pencuri itu dengan suara Natsumi Ema. Pencuri itu menunduk, menatap dua orang gadis — yang sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pencuri itu sedikit kecewa karena, entah bagaimana caranya, keberadaannya telah diketahui oleh dua gadis kecil itu — dan sebuah lubang yang dipenuhi dua buah kardus besar berisi peluru.

"Tempat seperti ini tidak seharusnya dimasuki gadis cantik seperti kalian," ujar pencuri berbaju putih itu dengan seulas senyum tulus yang kemudian dijawab Haibara dengan ekspresi geli sementara Ayumi hanya berdiri semakin dekat dengan Haibara. Gadis yang mengenakan bandana rambut itu tanpak awas dengan kehadiran Kaito KID, yang faktanya adalah seorang 'kriminal'.

Suara di seberang sana terdengar mendesah penuh rasa frustasi. "Kalian, maksudku, _kau_ temani mereka hingga aku sampai — "

"Kukira pekerjaanku sebagai asisten detektif sudah selesai?"

"— dan jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkan mereka sendirian!" tukas Shinichi cepat tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti protes dari pencuri itu.

KID terdiam menatap badge detektif yang dipegangnya setelah koneksi antara dirinya dan detektif tersohor dari timur terputus. Satu matanya yang tertutup monocle menangkap bayangan Haibara yang berjalan menuju tempat di mana lubang peluru itu berada dan pencuri itu bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya gadis itu mengambil sebutir peluru dan terlihat menelitinya.

Tentu meneliti sebuah peluru berkilauan tidak aneh, anak kecil yang belum pernah melihat peluru pasti cenderung penasaran dan ingin memegangnya, melihatnya dari dekat. Tetapi dengan ekspresi mendalam yang terlihat menunjukan keseriusan seperti itu? Apakah wajar?

"Tertarik dengan benda berkilauan, Ojousan?" tanya pencuri itu. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebutir peluru dan menelitinya dengan seksama.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah pencuri itu sebelum akhirnya meletakan kembali peluru yang dipegangnya. "Aku lebih tertarik mendengar alasanmu mengikuti kami, Pencuri Pedofil-san."

KID berdeham pelan. "Itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk menyapa seseorang, Ojousan."

Haibara kembali melirik ke arah KID dan satu alisnya terangkat. Pencuri itu menyadari lirikan mata gadis di sampingnya namun ia memilih diam dan kembali memusatkan sebutir peluru yang dipegangnya. Ular berekor S, itulah yang terukir di badan peluru itu dan terbukti cocok dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehari sebelumnya di kantor kepolisian.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan _seekor kucing nakal_ yang merusak panggungku ditangkap," jelas pencuri itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Lagipula, membiarkan dua orang gadis secantik kalian pergi ke tempat seperti ini membuatku khawatir."

Haibara menyeringai. "Pencuri yang baik hati, eh?" ledek Haibara yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah gerutu tidak setuju dari pencuri di sampingnya. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Ayumi yang menjaga jarak dari tempat peluru dan bom itu berada dan dengan satu tangannya ia menepuk pundak Ayumi untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Apa kau juga melihat aksi penembakan itu?" tanya Haibara kemudian tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati KID dengan satu tangan bergandengan dengan Ayumi. Tanpa menerima persetujuan dari sang pemilik, kedua gadis itu menggunakan white cape pencuri itu sebagai alas untuk duduk.

Pencuri itu tersenyum kecut melihat aksi kedua gadis itu namun memilih untuk tidak memrotesnya karena ia akan sangat merasa bersalah membiarkan dua orang gadis yang mengenakan rok pendek duduk di atas lantai penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Pencuri itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau melihat siapa pelakunya?"

Pencuri itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. _Cara berbicara gadis ini sedikit berbeda…_

Haibara terdiam. Namun diamnya kemudian tergantikan dengan suara dari sang pencuri yang terdengar mencoba memecah keheningan dengan bersiul, melantunkan kosakata tanpa nada, dan mengetuk permukaan papan dengan jemarinya.

Ayumi yang duduk di samping Haibara — yang kemudian disadari Haibara tengah menggenggam erat tangannya dan sedikit gemetar, mungkin ia merasa takut karena ada sebuah lemari terisi bom? Walaupun bom itu tidak aktif, namun tetap saja ada terror yang menghantuinya, benar? — terlihat sedikit relaks. Gadis itu kemudian menggerakan kakinya dan sesekali ia ikut melantunkan beberapa kosakata tanpa nada seperti yang dilakukan KID.

Haibara menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Kaito KID-san, boleh Ayumi bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ayumi yang sudah terlihat semakin tenang dari sebelumnya. Haibara melirik ke arahnya sekilas sebelum mendengar sebuah pernyataan setuju dari mulut sang pencuri. "Itu … Ng … Kenapa Kaito KID-san mencuri?"

Haibara mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos dari gadis lugu di sampingnya. Tanpa sepenglihatannya, KID tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mencuri itu … mengambil milik orang lain, 'kan? Tindakan seperti itu tidak boleh, 'kan? Tetapi kenapa Kaito KID-san melakukannya?"

"Hm," pencuri itu mulai merespon. "Mungkin karena permata itu terlihat sangat menawan?" jawab pencuri itu dengan nada bercanda dan tawa pelan.

"Tidakkah Kaito KID-san takut akan ditangkap oleh polisi? Sesuka apapun terhadap barang milik orang lain, ibu bilang mencuri itu tidak baik."

KID terdiam.

Ia adalah seorang pencuri permata yang tengah menjadi buronan dunia. Tentunya komentar seperti itu sangat sering didengarnya dari para komentator di tv, internet bahkan di surat kabar. Namun ini kali pertamanya seseorang mengatakannya langsung pada dirinya. Terlebih lagi itu terucap dari seorang gadis kecil.

Pencuri itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menarik napasnya perlahan dan kembali memasang pokerface-nya yang sempat tergantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi terkejut, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh dua gadis di belakangnya itu.

Dengan seulas senyuman penuh keyakinan pencuri itu menjawab, "Dunia ini penuh dengan hal yang tidak akan dimengerti seluruhnya oleh manusia, Ojousan. Seseorang mungkin memiliki keyakinan, namun tidak semua keyakinan itu diyakini semua orang." Pencuri itu mengangkat bahunya. "Sebuah buku pasti memiliki sinopsis di bagian belakangnya, namun setelah membacanya, apakah menurutmu semua orang akan berpendapat sama?"

Ayumi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ibu pernah membeli sebuah novel yang menurutnya menarik, tetapi setelah membaca sinopsisnya, Ayumi tidak mengerti dan menurut Ayumi itu tidak menarik."

"Perbedaan pendapat setiap individu pun ada alasannya," lanjut pencuri itu setelah tertawa kecil mendengar respon gadis bernama Ayumi di belakangnya. "Ada yang mendukung dengan alasan logis, namun ada juga yang tidak beralasan. Yang menentang pun tidak selalu memiliki alasan serupa."

"Yang terbaik untukku belum tentu terbaik untukmu," timpal Haibara setengah berbisik. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan ia tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk menghela napas perlahan. _Dan ini adalah jalan terbaik yang sudah kupilih…_

KID mengangkat satu alisnya, begitu juga Ayumi. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah gadis yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan dan kebingungan itu semakin bertambah setelah keduanya melihat gadis berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Inikah cara kalian menghabiskan waktu saat menunggu? Dengan menjelek-jelekan orang lain?" Shinichi dengan satu tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya berujar dari ambang pintu. Satu alis detektif itu terangkat sementara kedua bola matanya menatap sebal tiga sosok yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan dan tampak menikmati waktu mereka, mendiskusikan sebuah topik yang membuat Shinichi sedikit sebal karenanya.

Mereka — Haibara, Ayumi, dan Kaito KID — dengan santai tengah mendiskusikan bagaimana kehidupan seorang Kudo Shinichi dari sudut pandang mereka. Tentu saja Shinichi juga sempat mendengar mereka tertawa saat masuk ke dalam topik 'bebek karet' dan kemudian topik berganti menjadi 'Masa Pensiun Kudo Shinichi'.

Tidakkah mereka punya hal lain untuk didiskusikan? Cuaca mungkin? Atau kehidupan sekolah mereka? Atau program tv?

Sepertinya tidak.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari sosok pencuri berbaju putih ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang baru saja berdeham ketika menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum membalas tatapannya dan menggumamkan 'Speak of the devil'.

"Sudah selesai mengobrol?" tanya detektif itu dengan nada ketus yang ditujukan untuk ketiga pembicara di ruangan itu, terutama pada sosok pencuri yang masih terlihat bertukar pandangan dengan dua gadis di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya, mereka bertiga terkikik geli dan menambah rasa sebal sang detektif.

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. Mengabaikan tawa geli ketiga pembicara—yang kini mencoba untuk berhenti menertawakan subjek di hadapan mereka dan mencoba mencari topik lain—dan berjalan ke arah di mana sebuah lemari berdiri kokoh. Detektif itu membuka perlahan pintu lemari itu dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana bom rakitan siap pakai tersimpan rapih di sana.

_Tidak ada pemicunya dan kabel-kabel belum terpasang. Sepertinya sengaja disimpan agar bisa dipakai sewaktu-waktu…_ pikir Shinichi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu bom dan menelitinya dari dekat. _Sepertinya tidak memakai merkuri sebagai pemicunya…_

Detektif itu mengelilingkan pandangannya yang kemudian terhenti pada lubang di lantai. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget, namun bisa dilihat rasa antusias yang tinggi mulai menyelimuti detektif itu. Kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati mengangkat kardus berisi peluru, yang kemudian disesali Shinichi karena massanya yang terbilang … tidak ringan. Detektif itu menoleh ketika sepasang tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan putih membantunya memindahkan kardus itu dari dalam lubang.

Mendongak, kedua bola mata Shinichi menatap sepasang bola mata — walaupun salah satunya tertutup monocle yang terlihat memutih karena pantulan sinar bulan — dan sebuah seringai penuh rasa percaya diri yang tidak lain dimiliki oleh Kaito KID. Pencuri itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu memindahkan kardus lainnya dari dalam lubang.

Shinichi menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lubang tempat persembunyian peluru itu dengan seksama. Di luar dugaan, di bawah kardus peluru itu terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang terpasang melintang dan terpaku rapih. Namun sepertinya, karena termakan oleh usia, kayu itu mulai terlihat keropos dan rusak di beberapa sudutnya. Hanya dengan menggunakan senter kecil dari jam tangannya, ia membuka paksa sebuah papan dan menyingkirkan papan itu dari pandangannya.

_Brankas? Rupanya di sini dia menyimpannya…_

"KID, pegang ini!" perintah detektif itu seraya menyerahkan jam tangannya pada sang pencuri. Pencuri itu hanya diam namun mematuhi perintah detektif itu untuk memegangnya dan menyaksikan usaha sang detektif menggunakan sebuah papan untuk menghancurkan dinding semen yang melapisi handle pintu brankas.

"Cukup, Tantei-kun! Cukup!" ujar KID cepat saat tangan Shinichi siap mengayunkan papan untuk menghancurkan semen yang tersisa. Detektif itu merebut kayu yang dipegang Shinichi dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Kau hanya akan menghancurkannya, bukan membukanya!"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu tujuanku. Tidakkah kau lihat selain badan brankas yang ditanam di tanah, pintu brankas juga dilumuri semen?"

Pencuri itu menatap datar sang detektif di hadapannya sebelum mengembalikan jam tangan yang dipegangnya pada sang pemilik. "Biar aku yang melakukannya dan _kau_, perhatikan!"

Shinichi mendengus pelan saat melihat bagaimana pencuri itu mengeluarkan sebuah batangan seperti pena dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan engsel-engsel yang ada pada badan brankas itu. "Cepat, mudah, dan tanpa suara," ujar pencuri itu dengan nada bangga saat semua engsel yang ada dengan sukses terbelah dua, seperti sebuah apel yang dibelah dengan menggunakan pisau tajam.

"Laser," ucap Shinichi datar dengan nada sarkastik yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah seringai lebar oleh sang pencuri. Detektif itu kemudian, dengan hati-hati, mengangkat pintu brankas yang ada untuk membukanya dan mencaritahu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Walaupun ia sudah mendapat sebuah kesimpulan atas semua petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh kepala keluarga Sawada, yang akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ia berada saat ini, ia tetap harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal berbahaya lain yang akan muncul dari dalam brankas itu.

Menemukan dua kardus peluru dan sebuah lemari berisi bom sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut dan was-was.

"Uang," sebuah suara menggema di dalam ruangan kosong itu. Suara itu bukan berasal dari Shinichi maupun KID, itu bahkan bukan juga milik dua gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. "Isi brankas itu adalah harta kekayaan _Kakak_ sebelum ia menikah."

Shinichi mendongakkan kepalanya. Di sana, ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh gemuk berdiri dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya lalu melirik ke arah dua gadis yang berjalan mundur dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kakak terlibat dalam bisnis perdagangan senjata yang dijalankan oleh sebuah group pecinta alam. Hanya dengan menjual sebuah bom rakitan itulah ia bisa hidup berkecukupan dan membiayai kami," ujar pria itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Haibara dan Ayumi. "Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita, jatuh cinta, menikah, dan memiliki seorang putra. Namanya Yoshi, ia seumuran dengan kalian."

"Sawada Kyouhei tewas terbunuh, benar?" Shinichi membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sebuah fakta dan kemudian pria gemuk itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka, orang-orang berbaju hitam itu, membunuh kakak demi uang!" teriak pria itu berang.

_O, orang berbaju hitam!?_ Shinichi dan Haibara membelalakan mata mereka bersamaan. Tatapan mereka menajam setelahnya dan bisa dirasakan aura mencekam dari cara keduanya menahan napas selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Siapa," gumam Shinichi pelan. Haibara dan KID mendengarnya, mereka menoleh bersamaan. "SIAPA ORANG — "

"Kudo-kun," potong Haibara cepat saat disadarinya detektif dari timur yang berada dalam ruangan itu hampir saja kehilangan kendalinya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Shinichi yang juga menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan yang memerintahkan detektif itu untuk tenang.

Shinichi menutup matanya. Ia perlahan menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya, menahan segala bentuk luapan emosi yang akan dilontarkannya. _Tenanglah... Tenang..._

"Kakak diancam," lanjut pria gemuk itu. "Ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari group pecinta alam itu. Mereka membutuhkan kakak sebagai satu-satunya ilmuwan! Mereka juga butuh uang yang kakak sumbangkan untuk kemajuan mereka!"

"Kakakmu, Sawada Kyouhei, adalah satu di antara beberapa lulusan terbaik Harvard University, Chemical Engineering. Beliau dulu dikenal sebagai relawan sekaligus aktifis pecinta alam. Sayang, group relawan itu punya cara yang sepertinya bertentangan dengan apa yang Sawada Kyouhei yakini."

"Ya. Mereka menggunakan bahan peledak dan senjata api untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menyebabkan pencemaran lingkungan. Perusahaan limbah, elektronik, pabrik bahan kimia, semuanya. Mereka kelompok garis keras," timpal pria gemuk itu. "Anggota kelompok itu sampai hari ini masih mencoba mencari di mana kakak menyimpan semua ciptaannya. Namun tidak seorang pun tahu di mana kakak menyimpannya — "

"Tapi kau tahu tempat ini," potong KID dengan nada tenang dan terdengar santai. Pencuri itu melirik ke arah Shinichi yang tampak tidak setuju dengan caranya memotong pembicaraan pria di hadapan mereka. Pencuri itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kemungkinan hanya dua; Kau diberitahu lokasi tempat ini atau — " KID menarik sudut bibirnya saat suara kokangan senjata menggema di ruangan itu "— Kau berhasil memecahkan petunjuk yang ada, Adik dari Sawada Kyouhei-san."

"_Smart thief_," ujar pria itu dengan sebuah pistol terarah pada kepala KID. Pistol itu telah dilengkapi dengan laser merah sehingga mempermudah bidikan. Dan sebuah titik merah kini berkedip bangga di kepala KID.

"_I'm pleased_. Aku tersanjung mendapat sebuah pujian dari anda," ujar KID dengan nada dingin namun masih terdengar seperti main-main. "Kau mengincar uang dalam brankas itu, huh?" Tanya pria gemuk itu pada KID.

KID menarik satu alisnya. _Tidakkah pria ini tahu kalau Kaito KID hanya mengincar permata?_ Pikir KID yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju dan menantang pria bersenjata itu.

"Kau tidak terbiasa memakai senjata, Adik dari Sawada Kyouhei-san?" tanya pencuri itu pada pria yang melangkah mundur dengan tangan gemetar. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan senjata dan mungkin ia takut menggunakannya. "Perlukah pencuri terkenal ini mengajarkanmu?"

Pria itu mundur selangkah. "Jangan main-main! A, aku tidak akan menembak jika kau berikan uang itu! Serahkan uang itu padaku! S, sekarang!"

KID bersiul pelan. Kedua tangannya kini memegang sesuatu dan terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik apapun yang tengah dipegangnya. Pencuri itu menoleh ke arah detektif yang dari sudut matanya juga disibukan oleh sesuatu, entah apa itu, tetapi pencuri itu yakin hal itu ada kaitannya dengan brankas yang baru dibongkarnya.

"Sayang sekali uang itu bukan milikku, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu. Tetapi aku bisa memberikan servis khusus untukmu."

"Apa yang—"

_"Oyasumi, Sawada Kyouhei no otouto-san~"_

Shinichi mendongakan kepalanya dari apa yang telah menyita perhatiannya. Detektif itu mendengar bunyi berdebam keras dan suara jatuhnya benda logam berat di atas permukaan lantai dan begitu ia sadar, adik dari Sawada Kyouhei telah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di hadapan KID. Detektif itu baru saja akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun saat dengkuran pria gemuk itu terdengar di telinganya dan sebuah jam tangan kini berada di tangan pencuri itu, ia merasa tidak lagi perlu bertanya.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya KID acuh pada 'korban' dan kini berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dari dalam brankas. Pencuri itu mengelilingkan pandangannya pada brankas yang ada namun tidak selembar uang pun terlihat di sana. "Kosong?"

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Brankas ini memang hanya berisi amplop ini. Jika analisaku benar, amplop ini tersimpan sebuah surat yang berisi di mana lokasi penyimpanan seluruh harta Sawada Kyouhei. Seorang jenius seperti Sawada Kyouhei tidak mungkin dengan sembarangan menyimpan uang di tempat seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Lalu benda-benda ini?" KID menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk.

"Bom rakitan itu memang dibuat oleh Sawada Kyouhei. Tetapi peluru ini … entahlah. Aku akan meminta Sato-keiji untuk meneliti peluru ini dan kuharap hasilnya akan membawa kita pada pembuatnya yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di tikungan menuju rumahnya, rasa terkejut tidak bisa Shinichi hindari. Kedua matanya memandang jalanan kosong di depannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kosong.

Entah apa yang terjadi, detektif dari timur itu sedikit bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa kumpulan wartawan yang memadati rumahnya sudah pergi dan tidak menyisakan satu orang pun di sana. Ia bahkan merasa lega saat menemukan fakta bahwa tidak ada alat penyadap dan microcamera terpasang di pekarangan rumahnya. Namun kemana perginya para wartawan itu? Kenapa mereka cepat sekali menyerah dan meninggalkan kediaman Kudo seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Bukan rasa sesal, namun lebih tepatnya adalah rasa bingung.

Wartawan bukanlah tipe pekerjaan yang membutuhkan orang yang mudah menyerah dan putus asa. Dibutuhkan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, kenekatan dan sedikit kepintaran dalam mencari bahan untuk diberitakan. Dan melihat kondisi yang ada saat ini, Kudo Shinichi masih tidak bisa merasa lega seutuhnya.

Mungkin saat ini, pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia ajukan adalah 'Apa yang membuat para wartawan itu pergi' dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Detektif SMA itu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Detektif SMA itu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah cepat saat ia melihat sepucuk surat tertempel di pintu rumahnya. Meraih surat yang menempel di pintu rumahnya, Shinichi dengan cepat membuka surat yang ditujukan untuknya itu dan sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut saat dilihat secarik kertas yang berisi sederet kalimat dan sebuah doodle khas Kaito KID di sana.

"Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan menjemput kalian dari rumah Profesor, eh?" ujar detektif itu pada dua ekor kucing penghuni kediaman Kudo yang terlihat tengah tertidur di atas sebuah bantalan putih dan sehelai selimut menyelimuti kedua ekor kucing itu. Menghangatkan tubuh kucing-kucing itu dari udara dingin.

Detektif itu berjongkok untuk menggendong kedua ekor kucing itu dan membawa mereka masuk, namun saat ia meraih kucing-kucing itu, salah satunya yang berwarna putih terbangun. Detektif itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat kucing berwarna putih dalam pelukannya menatapnya tajam. Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kucing itu masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran sang detektif SMA tersebut.

Shinichi berjalan masuk dan menyegerakan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja ayahnya untuk meletakan dua kucing itu di sana. Kedua matanya masih terarah pada kucing putih yang kemudian melompat dari atas bantalan dan mendudukan diri di atas kursi kantor yang biasa di duduki ayahnya jika sedang bekerja—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut saat sedang menulis novel.

Kucing itu mengeong pelan sebelum memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka padaku, eh?" ujar Shinichi setengah tertawa. Kedua tangannya kini memindahkan bantalan putih itu dari lantai menjadi di atas sebuah meja kayu di ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati detektif itu mengelus lembut bulu kucing hitam yang tengah tertidur dan tertawa saat melihat reaksi manja yang diberikan oleh kucing itu.

Detektif itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya sementara kakinya bergerak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kegiatan hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah, walaupun bisa dibilang bahwa kegiatan hari ini tidaklah membuang banyak tenaga jika dibandingkan dengan hari biasanya.

Beruntung ia bisa cepat pulang karena telah menyerahkan kasus bom dan peluru itu pada pihak kepolisian. Sato-keiji pun dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan padanya dan para detektif cilik (KID sudah pergi lebih dulu saat sirine mobil patroli mulai terdengar di rumah kosong itu), namun detektif itu menolak dengan alasan ia bisa pulang sendiri. masalah harta keluarga Sawada pun sudah ditangani sisanya oleh pihak kepolisian. Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari di mana pekerjaannya tergolong ringan.

Melempar pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor, detektif itu dengan langkah ragu-ragu memasuki kamar mandi dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap sebuah kontak — kontak Mouri Ran — dan satu tangannya siap untuk menekan tombol menu 'Send Message'. Sejak perjalanan pulang tadi ia terus memikirkan untuk mencoba mengirimi gadis itu pesan singkat, yang setelah perdebatan panjang masih belum bisa ia temukan jawabannya hingga saat ini.

Haruskah ia mengirimkan pesan singkat? Apakah dia mau menerimanya? Mungkin ia mau menerimanya, tetapi, apakah gadis itu mau menjawabnya?

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Keraguan masih mengisi hatinya dan semakin ia menatap kontak itu, semakin besar gauman keraguan yang menggema di dalam kepalanya, bahkan hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu langkah mana yang harus diambilnya saat ini.

Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin mencoba memulai pembicaraan jika memang gadis itu masih belum mau bicara dengannya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kebingungan. Bahkan rasa takut ikut menyertai kebingungan itu sendiri.

Memejamkan matanya, Shinichi menarik napas panjang.

_Tidak akan ada jawaban pasti jika tidak kucoba…_

Dengan cepat detektif itu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan begitu selesai, ia menahan napasnya seraya menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan keheningan mengisi kamar mandi tempat detektif muda itu berada. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap lurus layar ponselnya namun sepertinya ponselnya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun akan pandangannya.

Menghela napas pelan, detektif itu lalu meletakan ponselnya di atas wastafel dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki shower. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat getar ponselnya — yang kemudian diteruskan oleh nada pesan masuk — membahana di dalam kamar mandi. Pemuda itu dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menatap penuh harap layar ponselnya.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan diri pada dinding kamar mandi. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan menu 'Call' dan menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk menjawab telponnya.

"Yo, Kudo!" sapa sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Hattori," gumam Shinichi pelan dengan nada kecewa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menertawakan kebodohannya karena telah mengharapkan pesan yang masuk adalah dari Ran, bukan seorang detektif Osaka yang baru saja menyapanya dengan nada ceria. "Apa kau sudah menemukan pengrajin yang kucari?"

Detektif Osaka itu tertawa. "Sayang sekali belum. Aku masih menunggu kabar lebih lanjut dari Ohtaki-han dan berencana akan mulai mendatangi para pengrajin itu besok atau mungkin lusa? Intinya, aku menelpon bukan karena itu!"

"Aku yang menelpon. Kau mengirimkan pesan untuk menyuruhku menelpon," jelas Shinichi untuk mengingatkan dan sekali lagi detektif Osaka itu tertawa. Sepertinya mood detektif Osaka itu sedang bagus.

"Jadi, sepertinya ada yang ingin menceritakan pengalaman berkencannya padaku hari ini~"

"Siapa?"

"Kau, Kudo! KAU!"

"Aku?"

Detektif Osaka itu menghela napasnya. "Fotomu terpampang di halaman utama sebuah koran, bahkan tadi sempat diberitakan di tv. Jadi, siapa gadis itu? Kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Kini giliran detektif dari Tokyo yang menghela napasnya. Dengan tatapan datar Shinichi menatap tirai shower di hadapannya dan menggerutu pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh detektif Osaka itu.

"Gadis itu adalah KID," jawab Shinichi simpel. "Dia menyamar menjadi wanita karena kami sedang menyelidiki kasus di kantor kepolisian. Pencuri itu kubutuhkan untuk –"

"Jadi sekarang kau dan pencuri itu berkencan? Kenapa aku tidak heran?" sambar Heiji cepat sebelum Shinichi sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Komentar detektif Osaka itu secara telak membuat Shinichi ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah dinding sekeras mungkin.

Apakah semua orang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Atau memang mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menebak gender pencuri itu?

"Dengar," ucap Shinichi pelan berusaha menjelaskan. "KID adalah salah satu saksi penting yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus dan karena kami membutuhkan data dari kepolisian, ia harus menyamar. Jika dia tertangkap, kasus yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini tidak akan selesai. Apa penjelasan ini sudah sangat jelas?"

Heiji menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, namun detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan suara berdeham dari tenggorokannya untuk menandakan bahwa ia paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikan. "Lalu bagaimana pendapat Neechan setelah melihatnya?"

"Nihil. Sejak aku terakhir bicara dengannya, kami belum berkomunikasi lagi. Aku hanya mendapat pesan dari Sonoko yang menanyakan kebenaran berita itu."

"Lalu reaksi sang korban berita lainnya? Maksudku KID?"

"Tadi ia menelpon lalu kami bertemu, sama sepertiku, ia juga tidak tahu siapa pelaku yang melakukannya."

Heiji berdeham pelan. "KID? Menelponmu? Kalian bertemu? Skandal macam apa yang kudengar ini?"

"Ini sama sekali bukan skandal, Hattori," sangkal Shinichi tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya dan suara di seberang sana kini mendesah lelah. "Baiklah, bukan skandal. Hanya sebuah fakta bahwa seorang detektif berhubungan dengan seorang pencuri, benar? Kuharap kembali pada tubuh aslimu tidak membuatmu lupa bahwa kau _seharusnya_ menangkap pencuri itu, bukan _bermain_ dengannya."

Shinichi mendengus pelan. Tentu saja ia ingat, mana mungkin ia melupakan kewajibannya itu. Itu adalah sebuah prinsip yang sudah ia terapkan pada dirinya sejak ia pertama bertemu dengan pencuri itu — walau tidak secara langsung — di malam pencurian Clock Tower dan ketika ia bertemu untuk kedua kalinya dengan pencuri itu dalam wujud Edogawa Conan, ia semakin menanamkan keyakinan pada dirinya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menguak identitas di balik monocle dan tophat putih itu. Tentunya pada saat itu jugalah ia akan menjebloskan pencuri itu pada sebuah ruangan yang berjeruji besi.

Ya, itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Bukan bermain dengan — Bermain?

Tidak.

Ia tidak bermain. Ia dan pencuri itu bekerjasama... Ya, _bekerjasama_.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku bekerjasama dengan pencuri itu? Kena_ — Shinichi terdiam kaku di tempatnya. _Tidak, aku punya alasan kenapa kulakukan semua ini ..._ pikir Shinichi.

"_Ba'arou_! Mana mungkin aku lupa!"

"Lantas? Pencuri itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana dan kau baru saja menemuinya, Kudo."

Shinichi terdiam sesaat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin di dinding kamar mandi. Dengan satu tangan terulur untuk meraba permukaan kaca, detektif itu menatap lurus pantulan dirinya pada cermin itu. Pantulan yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap dan iris berwarna biru kobalt yang mengilap karena pancaran cahaya. Tangan Shinichi bergerak naik, menyentuh permukaan cermin tepat di mana pantulan bola matanya berada.

_Ya, belum waktunya bagiku untuk membiarkan tirai panggung pertunjukan menutup, the show must go on._

"Aku akan menangkapnya," gumam detektif itu dengan suara dingin serta tatapan tajam di hadapan permukaan cermin. "Aku juga akan membongkar identitasnya. Namun bukan sekarang ... _Suatu saat nanti_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lalu kira-kira kapan Shinichi akan menangkap Kaito KID? Semakin banyak misteri untuk dijawab~ Nantikan terus update-nya, ya~xD

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya penulis mendapat review sebanyak ini hanya dengan jumlah chapter di bawah 20. Ini benar-benar suatu bentuk apresiasi yang membuat penulis semakin semangat menulis! Ayo, jangan sampai semangat penulis putus, Review! ^^

Sedikit promosi, nih. Untuk KaiShin-shipper, mampir dong ke _okurisoji . livejournal . com _Penulis sedang mencoba membuat drabble KaiFem!Shin yang ternyata, di luar dugaan, sangat menyenangkan! Mostly romance dan mungkin akan ada sedikit menyinggung tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sex. Mampirlah kalau kalian ada waktu ^^

Dan jangan lupa juga untuk mampir ke _kristallensi . deviantart . com_ untuk fanart Kaito dan Shinichi buatan penulis, ya~

Sampai jumpa~


	13. Case 13: Woman's Dresses Case Part I

_14 September 2012_

_Happy 100 Reviews!_ Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Dengan sangat menyesal penulis belum sempat membalas semua review kalian dikarenakan kepadatan jadwal studi dan sebagainya. Penulis akan membalasnya begitu ada waktu kosong. ^^

Untuk yang penasaran kapan BO akan muncul; Sabar dulu, ya. Penulis masih ingin bermain-main dengan perasaan Kudo Shinichi dan Kuroba Kaito dulu, nih~ ^^

Sebenarnya untuk chapter kali ini, penulis sedikit kebingungan dengan pemotongan chapternya karena chapter aslinya sangatlah panjang. Jadi, jika kalian merasa sedikit bingung, harap dimaklumi. Chapter selanjutnya diharapkan bisa memperjelas semuanya, ya. ^^;

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

.

.

**Case 13: _Woman's Dresses Case_**

**_ Part I_**

**"I think dress, hairstyle and make-up are the crucial factors in projecting an attractive persona and give one the chance to enhance one's best physical features."**  
** ~Vivienne Westwoo**

.

.

"Hei, Kaito,"sapa Aoko yang kemudian menduduki kursi di depan meja Kaito. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap lembaran koran yang tengah dibaca oleh pesulap di hadapannya dan satu alisnya terangkat saat ia mengenali koran tersebut.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, gadis itu lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menjatuhkan koran yang tengah dibaca sang pesulap ke atas meja.

"_Ahouko_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" umpat Kaito ketika dilihatnya tangan Aoko tanpa sengaja merobek halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ini koran dua hari lalu, kenapa kau masih membacanya?" tanya Aoko mengabaikan umpatan sang pesulap. "Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh koran hari ini."

Pesulap itu mendengus. "Aku penasaran dengan salah satu berita yang ada di koran ini. Lagipula koran hari ini sudah ku — HEI!"

"Benarkah 'berita' yang menjadi alasannya? Bukan karena wanita yang tengah diburu media karena tertangkap basah berkencan dengan seorang detektif?" ujar Hakuba dengan satu tangan memegang koran yang ia rebut dari tangan sang pesulap. Detektif pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti pada sang pesulap yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Akuilah, Kuroba-kun. Wanita ini menarik perhatianmu, benar? Seluruh pria di kelas ini mengakui hal itu."

"Termasuk dirimu?" tanya Kaito dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya dan alis yang dengan sengaja pesulap itu naik-turunkan. Seringai pesulap itu semakin melebar ketika dilihatnya sang detektif berdeham dan sedikit salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya.

"Tetapi wanita itu kasihan sekali," ujar Aoko pelan. Mata gadis itu menatap lembar koran yang kini kembali di ambil alih oleh Kaito.

"Kasihan?" tanya Hakuba dan Kaito bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang ketika menyadari mereka baru saja berseru bersamaan lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Aoko.

"Ya. Kemarin wanita itu mendatangi ayahku sambil menangis, dia bilang Kudo Shinichi mencampakannya dan tidak mau menerima telpon darinya. Karena kasihan ayah meminjamkan ponselnya untuk menelpon detektif itu," jelas Aoko lugu. Gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa saat ia bercerita, pesulap di depannya tengah menertawakan keluguannya dan tentu saja kebodohan Nakamori-keibu karena tidak bisa membedakan Kaito KID dan dummy — yang ia gunakan setelah detektif dari timur yang ditelponnya memberitahu bahwa Natsumi Ema adalah Kaito KID pada sang inspektur.

_Tunggu… Sepertinya kemarin aku tidak bilang kalau Natsumi Ema dicampakan. Aku hanya bilang kalau Shinichi tidak mau menerima telponku. Apa mungkin itu gossip yang dibesar-besarkan opsir wanita di meja resepsionis?_

"Aku jadi penasaran, sehebat apa detektif dari timur itu. Tousan sering menceritakan kehebatannya saat mencoba menangkap KID dan teman-teman Tousan sering memuji-muji kehebatannya. Bahkan beberapa anak buah Tousan sepertinya sudah membuat fanclub untuk detektif itu," papar Aoko dengan nada bingung. Gadis itu lalu menatap Hakuba, "Kau pernah bekerjasama dengannya, benar? Apa pendapatmu tentang detektif itu, Hakuba-kun?"

Hakuba melirik ke arah Aoko sekilas lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kudo-kun, ya…"

"Sebagai sesama detektif, aku menghormatinya. Beliau orang yang berdedikasi dan mungkin partner kerja yang dapat diandalkan," komentar Hakuba singkat. Kedua mata detektif itu menatap lurus langit-langit ruang kelas saat ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh putri Nakamori Ginzo itu. "Kudengar beliau adalah harapan kepolisian Jepang, banyak kasus bisa ia selesaikan saat dimintai tolong oleh kepolisian, walaupun hingga saat ini aku belum tahu berapa banyak kasus yang sudah ia pecahkan. Padahal ia baru saja kembali setelah hampir 2 tahun menghilang."

"Menghilang?" Aoko mengangkat satu alisnya.

Hakuba mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Selama 2 tahun tidak ada orang yang tahu dimana keberadaannya dan secara tiba-tiba 6 bulan yang lalu ia kembali. Tidakkah kau pikir beliau sedikit misterius?"

"Setidaknya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian seperti si pencuri bodoh itu," komentar Aoko setengah tertawa. Kaito, yang duduk di hadapannya, hanya bisa menatap datar gadis di hadapannya. Pesulap itu tampak tidak setuju dengan komentar putri Nakamori Ginzo di depannya.

"Pemuda itu adalah sebuah batu permata," sebuah suara menimpali dari sudut ruangan. Kaito, Hakuba, dan Aoko menoleh bersamaan menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis berambut merah, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Koizumi Akako.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Kaito lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada pesulap itu.

_Perempuan ini selalu memberikan aura menyeramkan_… batin Kaito yang tanpa sadar mengusap lengannya lengannya karena merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Permata?" tanya Aoko lugu.

Akako menganggukan kepalanya. "Beliau adalah permata bernilai tinggi yang memaksakan agar kilaunya selalu tertutup oleh bayangan rembulan, karena saat kilaunya berpendar di tengah gekapnya malam, banyak pemburu yang rela mati untuk menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping."

"Apa itu artinya pencuri bodoh itu juga akan mengejarnya? Untuk mendapatkan permata itu?" tanya Aoko sekali lagi.

Gadis berambut merah itu meletakan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. Dengan seulas senyum ia melirik ke arah Kaito yang kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan gadis itu. "Kaito KID, ya? Hmm, menurutku pencuri itu adalah permata lainnya."

"Permata lainnya?" kali ini Hakuba yang bertanya. Kedua alis detektif itu bertautan satu sama lain. Topik 'Kaito KID' selalu bisa membuatnya penasaran.

Akako mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati ketiga remaja tersebut dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok Kaito yang terlihat tidak berminat dengan segala kata-kata mistis yang gadis itu ucapkan. Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

"Untuk memecahkan sebuah permata, kau akan membutuhkan permata lainnya," ujar gadis itu dengan satu tangan terulur untuk memegangi dagu Kaito. "Satu lebih baik daripada dua, namun dua tidak selamanya baik. Satu di antara dua akan menelan kemilau bintang sementara dua akan terus tidur beralaskan arang. Katakan pada satu untuk tidak memecah dua dan pastikan dua tidak melepas satu dari genggaman tangannya."

Kaito menelan ludahnya menatap ekspresi dingin dan mencekam yang diberikan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Apa yang perempuan ini bicarakan?

"Jadi, kapan kau akan meluangkan waktu soremu untuk mengajakku berkencan, Kaito-kun?" tanya gadis bernama Akako itu dengan nada bicara yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan sebelumnya. Suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih ceria seperti gadis seumurannya pada umumnya dan tentu saja pertanyaan yang diajukannya hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi bingung dan sebuah komentar 'hah?' dari sang pesulap.

.

.

.

.

"Ini!"

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'Hah?'! Ini untukmu!"

Aoko memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus eskrim yang dipegang oleh Kaito dan terlihat jelas kebingungan di wajah gadis itu.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya. "Ucapan terima kasih," ujar pesulap itu pelan. "Untuk earphone yang kau belikan."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito sesaat sebelum ditatapnya kembali eskrim yang dipegang Kaito. Kedua tangannya perlahan bergerak menerima eskrim itu dan dingin mulai menjalar di telapak tangannya, bertolak belakang dengan rasa panas yang menyelimuti pipinya.

Mengangguk pelan, gadis itu lalu menjilat permukaan eskrim vanilla yang dipegangnya. Kedua matanya tidak berpaling dari eskrim yang dipegangnya, tampak meneliti setiap topping yang memenuhi cone eskrim yang sedang dipegangnya. Chocolate chips, rice crispy, saus caramel, gummy bear, dan 3 batang Almond Pocky.

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memiliki eskrim serupa, hanya berbeda rasa eskrim dan jumlah topping yang menghiasi eskrimnya. Samar, gadis itu bisa melihat rona merah di wajah pemuda di sampingnya dan tampaknya, pemuda itu berusaha menutupinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

_Jadi ini alasan mengapa Kaito tiba-tiba mengajak pergi sepulang sekolah…_

"Jangan sampai kau tidak menghabiskan eskrimnya, _Ahouko_! Aku memakai uang jajanku minggu ini untuk membelinya!" canda Kaito yang kemudian menyeringai ke arah gadis itu.

Aoko mendengus.

"Salahmu jika ini tidak kuhabiskan! Kau membeli porsi sebesar ini, bagaimana caranya bisa kuhabiskan?"

Kaito mencibir. Dengan satu tangannya yang senggang ia mengambil salah satu Almond Pocky yang menancap pada eskrim vanilla Aoko dan memakannya. Melihat hal ini, Aoko terkesiap dan menjerit tertahan. "_BaKaito_! Kenapa kau ambil Almond Pocky-nya!"

"Karena kupikir kau tidak akan menghabiskan eskrimmu?" jawab Kaito dengan nada ragu.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengambil Almond Pocky milik Aoko!"

Kaito terdiam sesaat menatap Almond Pocky yang sudah digigitnya setengah lalu meliirik ke arah Aoko yang kini memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal terhadap ulahnya. Dengan satu helaan napas Kaito melahap setengah Pocky yang tersisa dan mengambil dua Almond Pocky yang menancap di atas eskrim coklat miliknya.

"Kau boleh memakan punyaku," gumam Kaito terdengar menyesal dan sekali lagi ia harus memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Akhir-akhir ini ia wajahnya sering terasa panas setiap berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya…

_"...seperti berlari, sekali kau berbohong kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti."_

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ingatannya kembali mengulang percakapannya — sebagai Kaito KID — dengan sang detektif favoritnya, Kudo Shinichi. Percakapan satu arah itu, sejak ia mendengarnya, terus terulang dalam kepalanya seperti rekaman sebuah kaset. Terus berulang hingga ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas setiap kata yang dikatakan oleh detektif itu. Namun mengingatnya, membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan ada perasaan aneh di perutnya yang memaksanya untuk mencoba melupakan kalimat itu.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap eskrim coklat di tangannya.

Kenapa? Mengapa semua perasaan aneh itu kembali menghantuinya? Padahal sudah sejak lama ia mencoba melupakannya, tetapi kenapa setiap mengingat ucapan detektif itu, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi?

Apakah ini pertanda? Pertanda apa? Apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga semua perasaan aneh ini kembali menghantuinya?

"Kaito?"

"Ng?"

Kaito mendongak. Mengganti arah pandangannya dan kini menatap lurus gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya yang mengabaikan panggilannya. Dengan satu tangan terulur, gadis itu memegang kening pemuda di hadapannya lalu berganti menjadi memegang keningnya.

"Kau tidak sakit," ujar gadis itu pelan.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sakit?" tanya Kaito dengan nada meledek.

"Tapi sejak tadi kau melamun, bahkan seharian ini di kelas pun kau melamun, Kaito!"

_Melamun? Aku melamun?_

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Kemana kita sekarang? Kau tadi bilang ingin mencari sesuatu, benar?" ujar gadis itu mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala oleh yang bersangkutan.

Pesulap itu kembali menjilat eskrimnya. "Aku ingin mencari saputangan, milik temanku tidak sengaja kubakar," jelas pemuda itu dengan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'teman'.

_Kenapa lidahku sedikit gatal mengucap kata 'teman'..._

Gadis itu menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Membakarnya?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang," ujar Kaito dengan satu tangan terkibas di depan wajahnya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Jika dibahas, mungkin ia mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan mengapa sebuah saputangan harus berakhir di tempat perapian. Itu sama saja membuka kedoknya.

Keduanya tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan sibuk dengan eskrim masing-masing.

Sesampainya di stasiun kereta, Kaito menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu toilet wanita. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan sebuah paperbag kepada Aoko dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"Jalan-jalan dengan memakai seragam terlihat aneh," ujar Kaito pada Aoko saat Aoko bertanya apa isi dari paperbag tersebut.

Aoko tidak menolak. Sebaliknya ia sangat kooperatif dan tanpa banyak bertanya ia memasuki toilet wanita untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Kaito menunggu di luar.

Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, Kaito lalu mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik deretan angka yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala dan begitu selesai ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Kaasan?" tanyanya ketika telpon di seberang sana diangkat seseorang.

Suara di seberang sana tertawa pelan. "Kau menelpon untuk memberitahu bahwa kau akan pulang terlambat, 'kan?"

"Itu benar, tapi kenapa Kaasan terdengar sangat... Ceria? Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada curiga. Nada ceria ibunya selalu menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi. Apapun itu, akhirnya tidak selalu menarik bagi Kaito.

"Tidak ada~ Kalau begitu nikmati acara kencanmu bersama Aoko-chan. _Bye-bee_!" Dan telpon terputus sebelah pihak. Kaito dengan satu alis terangkat menatap bingung layar ponselnya, kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa apapun yang ibunya lakukan saat ini, hal itu ada hubungannya dengan 'nama baik'?

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu, Kaito?" Aoko yang baru saja keluar dari toilet bertanya pada Kaito yang masih terlihat bingung.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Aoko dan mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat gadis di hadapannya memakai pakaian yang ia bawa. Sebuah mini dress dengan motif bunga-bunga dan bolero dari bahan jeans yang dipermanis dengan sepatu boots coklat. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya menatap wajah Kaito yang — dari penglihatannya — terlihat memerah.

"Kaito?"

"K, kau cocok memakai itu," ujar Kaito berusaha memuji. "Walaupun di bagian dadanya terlihat sedikit longgar."

Aoko dengan wajah memerah berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu lalu mengayunkan paperbag yang kini berisi seragamnya ke arah kepala Kaito dan tepat mengenai kepala pesulap itu. "_BaKaito_! Cepat ganti bajumu!"

Kaito tertawa puas. Pemuda itu lalu menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap asap merah muda mengerubunginya. Berhitung sampai tiga, bayangan Kaito mulai bisa terlihat dari balik asap merah muda itu dan tampak ia sudah tidak mengenakan gakuran hitamnya, melainkan sebuah jaket varsity hijau dan turtle neck hitam di dalamnya. Dengan senyum sejuta wattnya, pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan gadis di hadapannya untuk menaiki kereta yang baru saja tiba di stasiun Ekoda.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah santai Aoko berjalan di antara counter pakaian di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan di Shibuya. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada poster-poster dan display pakaian yang ada, semuanya terlihat berkilauan dan bisa dibilang sangat menarik.

Gadis itu lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada deretan pakaian wanita yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sana, kedua matanya menangkap bayangan sesosok wanita yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang hampir serupa dengannya; mini dress bermotif bunga. Dengan satu alis terangkat Aoko menatap wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengannya itu.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna gelap panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggungnya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan terlihat terbentuk dengan sempurna. Jaket berlengan pendek dengan bahan semi jeans tidak dapat menutupi bagaimana sempurnanya bentuk tubuh wanita itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Aoko masih memperhatikan wanita itu hingga tidak sadar bahwa yang bersangkutan sadar sedang diperhatikan. Wanita itu lalu terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seorang wanita lainnya dengan rambut pirang pendek terlihat membisikan sesuatu. Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Aoko yang kemudian membuat Aoko tanpa sadar membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan wajah memerah.

Wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekati Aoko. Wanita lain, yang disangka-sangka sebagai teman wanita itu, terlihat mengikuti di belakangnya dengan beberapa tas belanjaan yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Halo," sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"H, halo," Aoko membalas sapaan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika melihat penampakan wanita itu dari dekat.

_Wanita ini cantik sekali..._

"Ada apa? Sonoko bilang kau terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi," ujar wanita itu dengan arah pandangan tertuju pada wanita berambut pirang. Jadi nama wanita itu Sonoko.

Aoko mengibaskan tangannya. "M, maaf. Aoko hanya sedikit kaget melihat ada orang lain yang memakai baju yang sama dan baju itu terlihat sangat bagus di badanmu."

Wanita itu menunduk untuk melihat bajunya lalu menatap baju yang dipakai gadis di depannya. Seulas senyum ramah kini menghiasi bibir merah muda wanita itu. "Ah, benar! Kita memakai baju yang sama!"

"Sama persis, kecuali di bagian _itu_, Ran!" Wanita bernama Sonoko mengucap datar dengan satu telunjuk menunjuk ke arah dada wanita berambut panjang. Ran? Nama wanita itu Ran? "Sepertinya kalian sama-sama memiliki masalah dengan dada kalian, eh?"

"_Mou, Sonoko_!" Rengek wanita bernama Ran dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ibu membelikannya untukku dan dia bilang tas belanjaannya tertukar dengan seseorang. Karena itu ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil."

"Tertukar?" Aoko bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Wanita bernama Ran itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu bilang saat membelinya ada seorang pemuda yang membeli baju yang sama, tetapi dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Sepertinya petugas kasirnya salah membedakannya," jelas wanita bernama Ran itu setengah tertawa. "Apa seseorang memberikannya untukmu?"

Aoko mengangguk pelan. "Temanku memberikannya sebelum kami pergi tadi. Dia bilang baju ini cocok untukku... W, walaupun dia bilang bagian dadanya sedikit longgar."

Ran dan Sonoko saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoko bingung.

Wanita bernama Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"B, bukan! Si bodoh itu bukan kekasih Aoko!" Sangkal Aoko dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan yang membentuk tanda silang di dadanya. "Mana mungkin dia mau dengan gadis jelek..." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hei! Aku ada ide bagus!" Wanita berambut pendek itu berkata dengan nada ceria dan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis bernama Sonoko itu menyeret kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya menuju ruang ganti dan menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk membuka pakaian mereka.

Ran yang semula bingung hanya mengikuti perintah dari Sonoko dan mengajak Aoko untuk bersama-sama melepas pakaian mereka tanpa tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Satou-san!" Wataru Takagi berteriak keras dari kejauhan dengan satu tangan bergerak melambai di udara. Pria itu berlarian kecil, mendekati seorang wanita berambut pendek yang tengah bersandar pada badan Mazda RX-17 Merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan kota Shibuya. Wanita itu menoleh, namun bukan seulas senyum yang diperlihatkannya melainkan ekspresi merajuk.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Takagi-kun!" Umpat wanita berambut pendek itu dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya.

Takagi menghela napasnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. "Maafkan aku. Toilet di sebelah sana sangat ramai jadi aku —"

"Baiklah, cukup! Ayo! Ada beberapa pengrajin besi yang harus kita temui!"

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah," Kaito, dengan satu tangan memegangi dagunya, berujar dengan penuh keseriusan. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus tubuh gadis bernama Aoko yang duduk di hadapannya dan tampak meneliti gadis itu hanya dengan menatapnya.

Aoko menyeringai. Tanpa menggubris apa yang diucapkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu, ia menyesap es kopi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan. Gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya, merubah posisi duduknya menjadi senyaman mungkin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _BaKaito_?" tanya Aoko dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya dan tentu saja, melihat senyuman gadis itu membuat Kaito semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Samar, ia membisikan kalimat 'mungkin hanya firasatku' dan kembali menenggak Chocolate Milkshake miliknya.

Aoko kembali tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu terlihat penuh percaya diri setelah berbincang dengan dua gadis yang ditemuinya di salah satu toko pakaian wanita. Kedua gadis itu memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Mouri Ran dan Suzuki Sonoko (Aoko berkali-kali memikirkan betapa familiarnya dua nama itu di telinganya namun ia memilih untuk melupakannya). Mouri Ran, gadis yang memiliki perawakan hampir menyerupai diri Aoko — tentu saja minus bentuk tubuh yang, secara jujur dikatakan, sangat jauh berbeda — adalah gadis yang mengenakan mini dress yang sama dengannya. Kemudian setelah bertukar cerita, akhirnya Aoko mengetahui bahwa Kaito — pemuda yang memberikannya baju itu — tanpa sengaja membawa pulang baju dengan ukuran yang berbeda dari seharusnya. Hal itulah yang kemudian membawa Suzuki Sonoko pada sebuah kesimpulan — ide brilian. Menurutnya. — untuk menukar baju itu.

Dan di sanalah Aoko berada. Dengan memakai mini dress bercorak bunga-bunga yang memiliki ukuran yang pas dengan tubuhnya, sehingga bisa menunjukan sedikit lekukan pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja lekuk tubuhnya tidak sebagus milik Mouri Ran, tetapi ia bangga dengan apa yang dimilikinya!

"Kau sudah membeli saputangannya?" tanya Aoko ketika ia teringat dengan apa tujuan awal ia dan Kaito pergi ke Shibuya. Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk pelan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas belanjaannya.

Aoko meraih kotak itu lalu memperhatikan isi kotak yang diperlihatkan oleh Kaito. Sebuah saputangan putih polos yang terlipat rapih dengan sebuah kartu putih polos di atasnya. Gadis itu mengembalikan kotak itu pada Kaito. "Temanmu itu... Wanita?"

"Pria," jawab Kaito ringan lalu memasukan kembali kotak itu ke dalam tas belanjaannya. Pemuda itu lalu melirik ke arah Aoko dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana cara gadis itu menatapnya; Bergidik dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Hei! Aku hanya membeli saputangan, lalu penjualnya memaksaku untuk memilih kotak dengan warna merah muda, okay? Aku sudah bilang kalau saputangan itu untuk seorang pria, tetapi sepertinya penjualnya salah mengartikan kalimatku," jelas Kaito sambil mendengus. "Penjualnya bahkan sempat memaksaku untuk membeli sebuah saputangan dengan bordir bunga mawar merah dan tulisan 'Love You'."

Aoko tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi temanmu jika menerima itu!"

Kaito menghela napasnya pelan. "Dia akan semakin mengejekku memiliki disorientasi seksual!" Pemuda itu kembali menenggak milkshakenya. "Mungkin saat pulang nanti akan kuminta Kaasan untuk membordir bebek kuning di atas saputangan yang kubeli."

"Bebek kuning?"

Kaito menyeringai lebar. "Ya. Temanku ini _sangat menyukai bebek kuning_. Saaangat menyukainya."

Aoko memiringkan kepalanya. Dari raut wajahnya bisa ditebak bahwa ia sedang menahan tawanya. Ia tahu bahwa setiap orang memiliki kesukaan masing-masing dan tidak baik memaksakan seseorang untuk suka pada satu hal, tetapi untuk seorang laki-laki menyukai bebek kuning? Bukankah ini terdengar lucu?

Lelaki di belahan dunia mana yang mengidolakan bebek kuning?

"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa nama temanku, Aoko?" Goda Kaito dengan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. Aoko tahu bahwa ekspresi Kaito saat ini adalah ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukan saat kepala pemuda itu dipenuhi ide nakal dan jahil. Terakhir kali ia melihat ekspresi itu — yang dilihatnya pagi ini — adalah sesaat sebelum pesulap muda dihadapannya mengubah dekor ruang kelas menjadi seperti hutan rimba. Seisi kelas baik pria maupun wanita secara ajaib telah berganti pakaian, dari seragam sekolah menjadi sehelai kain bermotif macan tutul.

Seringai lebar dan ekspresi khas pesulap muda itu selalu membawa firasat buruk bagi Nakamori Aoko.

Dengan perasaan was-was Aoko kemudian bertanya, "Siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi_. The Great Detective of the East_."

.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih nyaman?" Sonoko dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi tas belanjaan dari 10 butik berbeda bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet wanita. Gadis berambut pendek itu menaik-turunkan satu alisnya yang kemudian membuat sahabatnya tertawa pelan.

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkan kancing bajuku sobek secara tiba-tiba," jawab Ran pelan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sonoko dan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari makan malam.

Kedua gadis itu, selama perjalanan, tertawa dan saling bercerita. Banyak hal mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari ujian akhir, universitas, fashion, hingga berita keuangan Negara. Bahkan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka pun mampu menjadi sebuah topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan bagi dua gadis yang dalam beberapa bulan akan meninggalkan bangku SMA itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah resto keluarga, Sonoko dengan cepat memilih sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Semua barang-barangnya dengan asal ia letakan di sampingnya hingga memenuhi sofa panjang yang didudukinya. Ran memilih untuk duduk di seberang Sonoko dan meletakan tasnya di atas sofa sampingnya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pelayan datang dan meletakan dua buah buku menu di atas meja di mana dua gadis tersebut duduk. Sonoko dengan cepat mengembalikan buku menu tersebut pada sang pelayan dan tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut. "Aku ingin Kung Pao Chicken dan nasi putih, untuk minumannya mungkin Mixed-berry juice. Ran, kau mau makan apa?"

"Caramel milk tea," jawab Ran seraya mengembalikan buku menu kepada pelayan yang bertugas. Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis, menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua gadis tersebut di mejanya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sonoko bertanya ketika pelayan yang bertanggungjawab atas pesanan mereka kembali ke meja kasir untuk melaporkan pesanan mereka. Ran, yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, menggeleng lemah. "Aku masih kenyang."

Sonoko kemudian menghela napasnya dan kedua tangannya kini menopang kepalanya di atas meja. "Begitulah, Ran. Sepertinya aku dan Makoto akan berpisah saat kuliah nanti. Kau tahu? Dia sempat menawariku apakah aku mau berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya, tapi kutolak."

"Kau menolaknya terang-terangan?"

Sonoko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menjawab 'Aku tidak mau!' seperti itu. Aku hanya menjawab mungkin aku akan mencoba di universitas lain karena sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum yakin harus melanjutkan ke mana."

"Kau harus menentukannya secepat mungkin, Sonoko. Tapi jangan sampai kau salah memilih," Ran berujar dengan nada khawatir pada sahabatnya tersebut. Sonoko menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangan Ran yang masih memegangi sebuah ponsel tanpa ada niat untuk menggunakan ponsel itu.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Sonoko bertanya, "Kau masih belum menjawab pesan Shinichi?"

Ran terkesiap.

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menatap Sonoko lalu bergantian menatap ponselnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat gadis itu menatap bingung Sonoko yang kemudian membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah tatapan 'Aku tahu segalanya~'.

Ran dengan seulas senyuman pahit di wajahnya menggeleng pelan. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya di depan sahabatnya, Suzuki Sonoko. Berapa pun kerasnya usaha ia menutupi apa yang ia rasakan, gadis keturunan Suzuki itu pasti akan tahu seolah baru saja membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa," Ran menjawab pelan. "Lagipula aku takut jika kujawab pesan Shinichi, aku malah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku sendiri. Mungkin … suatu saat nanti?"

"Tepatnya? Bisa kau pastikan kapan kau akan _mulai bisa memaafkan_nya? Jujur saja melihat kalian bertengkar seperti ini sedikit membuatku … katakanlah lelah," Sonoko berkata dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'mulai bisa memaafkan'. Gadis keturunan Suzuki itu menegakan tubuhnya, lalu dengan sedikit condong ia berbisik pada Ran. "Kalau kau terus bersikap dingin padanya, ia akan menganggapmu 'menyebalkan', Ran! Ia bisa saja lari dan berpaling pada wanita lain jika kau terus melakukan hal ini!"

Ran tidak menjawab. Dengan kepala tertunduk, gadis berambut panjang itu hanya meremas ponselnya yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sonoko, gadis itu menekan tombol pada ponselnya dan membuka kembali pesan singkat yang diterimanya kemarin malam dari Shinichi.

Hanya sebuah pesan simple yang berisi sebuah pertanyaan; Kau sibuk?

Namun siapa sangka, dua kata yang dikirim oleh sebuah ponsel—ponsel milik Shinichi—dan akhirnya sampai pada inbox ponselnya, mampu membuat gadis bernama lengkap Mouri Ran itu terhenyak dan menitikan kembali airmatanya semalaman.

Malam itu ia merasa bingung.

Malam itu juga ia merasa senang dan benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan keseluruhan perasaannya ketika ia berhasil membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Semuanya tercampur aduk tidak menentu, melebur bagai es pada tungku perapian.

"Aku … tidak pernah marah padanya," gadis itu berujar pelan setelah cukup lama terdiam menatap ponselnya. "Aku hanya tidak mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan … Semuanya."

Sonoko menghelakan napasnya pelan. "Kau tahu, Ran? Kau hanya tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Ran yang kukenal—dalam kondisi apapun—pasti mampu menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Kalau memang kau merasa marah, marahlah! Kalau kau senang, tertawalah! Dan jika kau bersedih, aku di sini untuk meminjamkan bahuku!"

Dengan seulas senyum Ran menatap Sonoko lembut lalu menggumamkan rasa terima kasihnya. Gadis itu lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menepuk pipinya, sebuah usaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur panjang yang membutakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, eh?" gumam Ran pelan. Gadis itu kembali menunduk untuk menatap sekali lagi pesan dari Shinichi sehari sebelumnya. "Sejak lama aku ingin dia pulang, tetapi begitu ia pulang yang kulakukan adalah menjauhinya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur ia bisa kembali dengan selamat dan—dan merasa lega karena selama ini … ia berada di dekatku. Seharusnya aku tahu itu … aku benar-benar bodoh."

Sonoko mendengus.

"Daripada kau terus menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau balas pesan itu? Aku mungkin tidak tahu jalan pikiran seorang Kudo Shinichi, si pecinta misteri itu, tapi menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu itu menyebalkan."

Ran menatap Sonoko sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Jemarinya telah siaga pada tombol-tombol ponselnya, telah siap untuk mengetik balasan dan menekan menu 'Send' pada ponselnya. Namun, kenapa ada sesuatu yang terus meneriakan penolakan dalam dirinya? Sesuatu yang berusaha menahan setiap pergerakan tubuhnya untuk membalas pesan singkat Shinichi.

Besar dan berat.

Seperti bebatuan yang runtuh saat tanah longsor.

Menutupi dan tidak memberi jalan untuk setiap langkahnya.

Ia hanya ingin membalas pesan. Mungkin satu atau dua kalimat saja cukup. Ya, itu saja cukup untuk meluapkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada Kudo Shinichi, teman masa kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa sulit?

"Ah, Ran! Lihat! Kau dan Shinichi muncul di berita sore!"

.

.

.

.

Kaito dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya menatap lurus layar tv besar yang terpasang di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Shibuya. Di sana, seorang reporter tengah melaporkan sebuah kasus perampokan sebuah toko perhiasan di Kyoto.

"Kejahatan terjadi dimana-mana, ya." Aoko bergumam dengan kedua bola mata terarah ke arah yang sama dengan Kaito, yakni layar tv besar di atas sana.

"Tuntutan hidup," ujar Kaito pelan. "Kurasa mereka merampok karena suatu alasan. Mungkin bisa jadi faktor ekonomi atau mungkin faktor lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan."

"Kau membela mereka?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengutip kalimat seorang pengamat hukum di koran yang kubaca pagi ini."

Aoko menganggukan kepalanya. Ia ingat sebuah rubrik di koran pagi yang berisi pendapat-pendapat para pengamat hukum, keuangan, dan budaya serta politik tentang negara. Bukan sebuah rubrik menarik, hanya sebuah rubrik yang dipenuhi tulisan dan sebuah foto sang pengamat yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang hanya sebuah bualan, kata-kata manis formalitas yang bahkan tidak mereka — para pengamat itu — terapkan. Aoko selalu melewatkan bagian itu karena pada akhirnya ia akan mendengar isi rubrik itu entah dari Kaito atau pun Hakuba. Kedua pemuda itu sering kali berkomentar tentang rubrik itu dan berakhir dalam perdebatan bertopik 'Kaito KID'.

"Ah, itu temanmu," Aoko menunjuk ke arah tv saat dilihatnya wajah reporter tergantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan terlihat berjalan keluar gedung sekolah dengan sebuah tas dan bola sepak di tangannya.

"Kudo Shinichi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang penemuan bom di sebuah rumah kosong? Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Siapa pemiliknya?" Cecar salah seorang reporter yang terlihat berusaha mengarahkan microphone ke mulut detektif itu.

Aoko menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar dan menatap layar tv besar itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Kaito yang juga tengah menatap layar tv di atas sana dengan sangat serius. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan hingga bisa membuatnya benar-benar serius menatap berita itu.

"Kasus itu sudah kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada kepolisian, mungkin kalian bisa menanyakan informasi lebih lanjut pada mereka." Detektif itu tersenyum tipis dan terlihat berusaha melarikan diri dari para reporter dan wartawan. Namun usaha detektif itu sia-sia, kumpulan wartawan itu bergerak lebih cepat dan kembali menyudutkan detektif itu ke pojokan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis misterius itu? Apa benar ia tunanganmu? Apakah kedua orang tuamu mengetahui hal ini?"

Kaito mendengus pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan salah seorang wartawan. _Kenapa mereka mengarang cerita seenaknya sendiri…_

"Ada kabar mengatakan selama dua tahun kau terkait sebuah kasus rumit, apakah ini yang menyebabkan kedekatanmu dengan wanita itu?"

Detektif yang tengah di wawancara hanya tertawa datar, namun jawaban tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Sebaliknya, ia masih berusaha untuk menghindari segala bentuk pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan padanya.

"SHINICHIIII!" Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari speaker tv besar itu, sangat keras, hingga para wartawan yang berdiri melingkari Kudo Shinichi terlihat menutup telinga mereka. Para pejalan kaki di jalan Shibuya pun terpaksa meringis dan menatap bingung layar tv di atas sana. "Kau mau membolos piket lagi? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membolos!?"

"Ran…"

"Bukan 'Ran…'! Ayo! Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu sebelum Sensei berceramah lagi besok pagi!"

Kaito bersiul pelan menatap adegan seorang gadis yang disapa Ran menyeret Kudo Shinichi kembali ke area sekolah dan membiarkan para wartawan menatap kepergian Kudo Shinichi dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

Ia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dua individu itu — selain fakta bahwa mereka bertengkar dan penyebabnya adalah salah satu di antara mereka sepertinya berbohong, mengakui kebohongannya, dan korban kebohongan marah pada si pembohong — namun dilihat dari gelagat kedua muda-mudi itu di balik layar tv itu dapat membuktikan bahwa hubungan keduanya sudah sedikit mencair. Tidak lagi seperti gunungan es di kutub utara.

"Jadi, Ran-san juga kenal Kudo Shinichi," gumam Aoko pelan ketika dilihatnya tayangan berita Kudo Shinichi tergantikan oleh berita ekonomi pasar. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, seolah ia baru saja memahami apa yang baru dilihatnya, sebuah informasi baru. Kaito melirik sekilas ke arah gadis di sampingnya namun kemudian ia berbalik arah dan berseru pada Aoko agar mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat berikutnya.

Tempat berikutnya yang mereka kunjungi . Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bioskop dan berdiri di depan deretan poster film yang dijadwalkan tayang hari itu. Aoko yang kini berada selangkah di depan Kaito mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat deretan poster film yang ada.

"Semuanya _thriller_," ujarnya pada Kaito yang menatap datar semua poster film yang ada. "Apakah film bergenre _thriller_ sedang in?"

"Sepertinya. Mereka bahkan membuat dongeng anak menjadi sebuah film thriller. Ini seperti mengajarkan anak kecil untuk menjadi pembunuh," Kaito berkomentar dengan satu alis terangkat.

_Benar-benar penuh dengan film bergenre thriller-mystery…_

Pesulap muda itu menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap poster film lainnya, namun sepertinya tidak ada film yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin menonton. Entah mengapa genre thriller, mystery, suspense, dan sejenisnya membuatnya teringat akan seorang detektif yang — di setiap langkahnya, atau bahkan di setiap hembusan napasnya? — selalu diikuti oleh jatuhnya korban pembunuhan.

Pertumpahan darah akibat benda tajam? Ya.

Penuh misteri? Ya.

Tidakkah semua itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan menonton film bergenre thriller? Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan satu sen pun untuk menikmati adegan pembunuhan itu. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah sekotak popcorn dan cola dingin, serta keberadaan Kudo Shinichi.

Hanya seorang Kudo Shinichi; Sebuah panggung kehidupan mampu berubah menjadi labirin penuh misteri yang tidak berujung.

Dengan satu tangan yang memijat lehernya, Kaito menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

Suasana di bioskop saat itu tidak terlalu ramai.

Walaupun bisa terlihat dari matanya beberapa pemuda tengah berjalan keluar dari toilet dan terlihat tengah tertawa karena salah seorang dari mereka baru saja melucu, dua orang remaja wanita yang terlihat mengantri di ticket box dan tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena hal apa, namun tawa dua gadis itu terdengar lebih berisik daripada tawa sekumpulan pria dari toilet. Dan masih ada beberapa orang lainnya yang berlalu-lalang, mengantri makanan, dan duduk-duduk di sekitar area bioskop.

Bahkan ia juga melihat beberapa petugas bioskop baru saja menutup pintu studio yang, sepertinya, baru saja memulai acaranya.

Semuanya tampak normal di mata Kaito hingga akhirnya seorang pria bertopi biru dan mengenakan masker hidung menyeret Aoko menjauh dari Kaito dan menodongkan senjatanya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Penulis ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk **Nakamura-san** yang berhasil men-submit review ke-100.

Kabar gembira untuk kalian; Setelah mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari kanan-kiri, akhirnya penulis memutuskan untuk meng-update cerita ini setiap weekend (Can be both Friday, Saturday, and Sunday). Penulis merasa bersalah jika tidak menginformasikan hal ini dan penulis juga semakin gregetan untuk update, nih~ ^^;

Review dari pembaca yang bersifat membangun sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh penulis.

Penulis ingin bertanya, nih~ "**Apa pendapat kalian tentang KaiFem!Shin?**" Dijawab, ya~XD

Sampai jumpa minggu depan~


	14. Case 14: Woman's Dresses Case Part II

_21 September 2012_

Tepat 7 hari setelah update terakhir ^^

Semoga teman-teman pembaca sekalian belum jenuh menunggu updatenya, ya. ; )

Terima kasih buat teman-teman pembaca yang sudah merespon pertanyaan 'Apa pendapat kalian tentang KaiFem!Shin?', penulis sedang menjaring teman-teman pendukung fanfic gender-bender, nih. Karena sepertinya tangan penulis sedang gatal dengan pairing genben ini ^^ Kalian bisa tenang, di cerita ini tidak akan ada perubahan gender, kok. ^^

Hayo~ Mana yang sudah menantikan kemunculan Shinichi? Siapa yang sudah menantikan interaksi KaiShin~? Disimak, ya, chapter ini. ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.

**Case 14: _Woman's Dresses Cases_**

**Part II**

**_Marriage is the golden ring in a chain whose  
beginning is a glance and whose ending is Eternity.  
~ Kahlil Gibran_**

._  
_

.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Masaoka Yoshitsune?" Sato Miwako bertanya kepada seorang pria yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Pria itu menatap curiga wanita di hadapannya sesaat lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria berjas di belakangnya sebelum mencoba menutup kembali pintu yang telah dibukanya.

Melihat hal ini, Sato Miwako dengan cepat menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya. Satu tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi peluru sementara tangan lainnya menunjukan badge kepolisian miliknya. Dengan tatapan tajam wanita itu menatap pria yang baru saja mencoba menutup pintunya.

"Kami ada perlu dengan Masaoka Yoshitsune," ucap wanita itu dingin. "Apa beliau ada di rumah?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya. Dengan tatapan ragu ia menatap badge kepolisian milik Sato Miwako sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Yoshitsune-sama ada di kamarnya. Silahkan masuk," ujar pria itu seraya membukakan kembali pintu rumahnya untuk dua orang polisi yang secara tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pria itu berjalan lebih dahulu di depan setelah menutup kembali rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya dan menunjukan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di belakang gedung utama.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan, pria yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hideo mempersilahkan dua polisi tersebut untuk duduk sementara Hideo sendiri pergi dari ruangan itu.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat mencekam. Suhu rendah yang menusuk tulang belulang dan cahaya remang-remang yang, jika dicoba, akan menyulitkan mata untuk melihat dengan jelas. Memang tidak begitu jelas terlihat, namun Wataru Takagi dan Sato Miwako yakin di sekitar mereka banyak perkakas untuk menempa besi dan perabot rumah berhiaskan tengkorak. Ada hawa menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri setiap mereka — kedua polisi itu — mencoba untuk menarik napas.

"Apa mau kalian," sebuah suara serak milik seorang pria berusia lanjut terdengar dari suatu sudut gelap. Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan, namun dua polisi itu bisa dengan jelas mendengar gemanya dalam ruangan kosong itu. "Aku tidak akan melayani kalian. Pergi dari sini!"

"Kami dari kepolisian pusat punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda, Masaoka Yoshitsune-san," Sato Miwako membuka mulutnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya kepada Wataru Takagi untuk memberi tanda bahwa apapun yang akan terucap dari mulut Masaoka Yoshitsune, pria itu—Wataru Takagi—harus mencatatnya.

"Kalian membuang waktu kalian."

"Kami tahu itu, Tuan. Karena itu kami hanya ingin anda menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kami. Apa anda sudah lama membuat besi?"

Pria itu mendengus.

"Apa anda juga mengerjakan permintaan khusus dari pelanggan?"

Pria itu kembali mendengus. Suara derit kayu bergeser dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh opsir wanita itu. Takagi yang bersiap mencatat hanya bisa menaikan alisnya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya suara itu.

Miwako menarik napasnya pelan. "Apa anda merasa pernah membuat pesanan dalam jumlah banyak yang memiliki ciri khas khusus? Ukiran misalnya?"

Pria itu masih belum menjawab. Di suatu sudut gelap di sana, ia menatap dua polisi yang terlihat mulai merasa kedinginan karena suhu ruangan dan tangan pria itu bergerak meremas bangku yang didudukinya. "Aku hanya membuat apa yang ingin kubuat. Pelangganku tahu hal itu," jawab pria bernama Masaoka Yoshitsune itu singkat dan dingin.

"Mereka datang hanya membawa uang, bukan pesanan."

"Termasuk pedang yang disebut-sebut replika dari pedang Yamashita Tomoyuki?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _wanita_!"

Miwako berhenti sejenak.

"Seorang pria ditemukan tewas akibat tusukan sebuah pedang beberapa tahun silam di sebuah museum kuno. Senjata yang digunakan adalah sebuah pedang replika Yamashita Tomoyuki yang dipamerkan di museum tersebut dan pihak museum mengakui bahwa pedang tersebut mereka beli dari seorang pengrajin — yakni anda — Yoshitsune-san."

"Membeli?"

"Ya, membelinya dari anda." Sato Miwako mengulang kalimatnya tanpa keraguan dalam nada bicaranya. Wanita itu tahu mana yang harus dan tidak harus ia katakan. Berdeham pelan, wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah ia ajukan pada Masaoka Yoshitsune.

"Apa anda pernah membuat sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak yang memiliki ukiran khusus?" ulang Miwako memastikan.

pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam seribu bahasa dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh wanita dalam ruangan itu.

Dari tempatnya, kedua polisi itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar bunyi pergerakan yang berasal dari Masaoka Yoshitsune. Semuanya begitu tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya masih sama hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, aura mencekam kembali dirasakan oleh kedua polisi dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan satu sentakan, Takagi berdiri dari tempatnya beberapa detik setelah dilihatnya sebuah kilatan cahaya dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Dengan satu tangan terulur, polisi pria itu berdiri di depan tubuh Miwako dan melindungi wanita itu dari serangan tiba-tiba sebilah pedang yang dilangsungkan oleh seorang Masaoka Yoshitsune. Pengrajin besi yang merupakan pembuat replika pedang dalam sejarah.

Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, pedang itu terhunus tepat di depan dagu Wataru Takagi.

Dengan seulas senyuman Masaoka Yoshitsune memajukan mata pedangnya yang kemudian menempel di dagu Takagi dan menggunakan sisi tumpul pedangnya untuk mengangkat dagu polisi tersebut.

"Yoshitsune-san!" seru Miwako lantang pada pria tua itu.

"Kalian mengaku sebagai polisi, tetapi apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Yoshitsune-san, jauhkan pedang anda," Miwako berujar dingin pada pria tua di hadapannya. Takagi yang berada di antara mata pedang dan wanita itu kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan gerakan Miwako agar wanita itu tidak gegabah dalam bertindak.

"Mereka mengambilnya, putriku!" Masaoka Yoshitsune mendesis keji dengan tatapan mata tajam terarah pada manik mata Takagi. "Mereka memaksaku untuk menjual pedang itu dengan ancaman mereka akan membunuh putriku jika pedang itu tidak kujual," pria bernama Masaoka Yoshitsune melanjutkan. Nada bicara pria tua itu sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam. Terdengar bengis dan penuh dendam. "Aku melaporkan kejadian itu pada kalian — kumpulan manusia bodoh yang mengaku pembela keadilan — dan kalian tahu apa yang kudapatkan sebagai gantinya? Kalian para manusia yang mengaku pembela keadilan hanya diam tanpa usaha dan membiarkan putriku terbunuh!"

Miwako merapatkan bibirnya. "Putri anda, Masaoka Yumi, diculik oleh pelaku dan dibunuh setelah pedang yang direbut pelaku dari anda menusuknya. Kasus itu adalah kasus bunuh diri, Yoshitsune-san. Video dari kamera CCTV ruang motel di mana mayat putri anda ditemukan menjelaskan semuanya dengan— "

"DIAM!" Masaoka Yoshitsune berteriak keras dalam ruangan itu seraya mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangannya ke arah Takagi.

Miwako yang berada tepat di belakang Takagi dengan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengunci tangan Takagi. Wanita itu lalu memutar badan Takagi sedemikian rupa hingga pria itu tersungkur di lantai dan dengan mempergunakan salah satu kakinya, Miwako menendang pergelangan tangan Masaoka Yoshitsune hingga pria tua itu kehilangan kendali atas pedangnya. Pedang itu terjatuh dan kedua mata Masaoka Yoshitsune membelalak ketika — dalam waktu sepersekian detik — Sato Miwako telah berada dihadapannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah plastik berisi butiran peluru.

Peluru kaliber 34 yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa sehingga memiliki sebuah gambar ular yang ekornya membentuk huruf S.

"Apa anda mengenali peluru ini, Yoshitsune-san?" tanya Miwako tegas tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari dua manik mata Masaoka Yoshitsune.

Pria itu terhenyak dan dengan patuh menatap butiran peluru dalam plastik yang diperlihatkan Miwako.

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi yang kemudian dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Mereka memakainya," Masaoka Yoshitsune menarik napasnya, suara pria itu terdengar berat saat menggema dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. "Kawanan pria berbaju hitam yang mengambil pedang itu."

"Pria berbaju hitam?"

"Ya. Mereka menyebut diri mereka— "

.

.

.

.

"—_Stockholm Army_?" sebuah suara setengah berbisik terdengar dari seberang sana. Miwako dengan sebuah anggukan kepala menjawab keraguan yang terdengar dari cara lawan bicaranya berujar, walaupun ia tahu si penelpon tidak akan bisa tahu bahwa ia sudah menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Menurut Masaoka Yoshitsune mereka — kawanan berbaju hitam itu — menamakan diri mereka 'Stockholm Army' dan menggunakan peluru yang sama saat pedang replika itu direbut. Butiran peluru yang beliau simpan sudah kami periksa dan kecocokannya akurat, Kudo-kun."

"Masaoka Yoshitsune hanya mengatakan hal itu, tidak lebih," Miwako menambahkan sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat bertanya kembali.

"Apa tim forensik sudah melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari?" tanya Shinichi memastikan.

"Ah, tentang hal itu," Miwako berbalik arah, meminta sebuah catatan yang kini tengah dibaca oleh Takagi, "Ada sedikit kejanggalan yang ditemukan oleh tim forensik. Pada peluru yang dimiliki oleh Masaoka Yoshitsune ditemukan beberapa sidik jari berbeda dan dua di antaranya hancur karena bergesekan dengan sidik jari lain. Selain itu, tim forensik juga melaporkan bahwa pada badan peluru ditemukan bekas noda darah yang bereaksi terhadap cairan luminol, yang kemudian kami ketahui adalah milik Masamune Honjo."

"Masamune Honjo?"

"Ya, beliau adalah seorang penempa besi yang dipenjara selama beberapa bulan karena telah melakukan perdagangan senjata secara illegal di wilayah perairan Asia Pasifik. Menurut data yang kudapatkan, senjata yang diperjual-belikan oleh Masamune Honjo hingga saat ini telah memakan banyak korban yang salah satunya bernama Fujiwara Kanenaga," Miwako menjelaskan dengan alis berkerut saat menatap laporan yang diterimanya dari Takagi.

"Ironi, eh?" tanya lawan bicara Miwako di seberang sana.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, namun detik berikutnya Miwako mengembalikan laporan tim forensik itu pada Takagi. "Ironi?"

Suara di seberang sana menghela napasnya pelan. "Fujiwara Kanenaga adalah pembuat pedang terkemuka di awal abad ke-16. Beliau membuat sebuah pedang yang kemudian dipakai Yamashita Tomoyuki untuk menaklukan koloni Inggris Malaya dan Singapura pada Perang Dunia II. Beberapa abad setelahnya seseorang bernama sama terlahir untuk menjadi seorang ahli metalurgi dan kasus pembunuhannya ternyata ada kaitannya dengan pembuat replika pedang Yamashita Tomoyuki. Bahkan keduanya mengakhiri hidup dengan cara yang sama."

Miwako menjepit dagunya dengan jemarinya, kedua alisnya yang bertautan menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sedang mencoba menelaah maksud pembicaraan lawan bicaranya.

Dengan satu anggukan kepala, wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan kembali menatap helaian laporan yang dipegang oleh Takagi. "Apa menurutmu ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian Tsuyoshi Inukai?"

"Kasus 15 Mei itu? Entahlah, tetapi bisa jadi 'ya'. Ah, Sato-keiji? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Miwako menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, katakan."

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan kasus Masaoka Yumi, apa bisa kau ceritakan padaku kronologi kejadiannya? Jika kau sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan mampir untuk membahasnya hari ini."

"Tentu. Kutunggu di tempat tempo hari saat kau dan Ema-chan datang. Oh! Apakah kau akan mengajaknya lagi? Beberapa rekan kerjaku ingin melihat gadis itu secara langsung."

Suara di seberang sana hanya diam, namun detik berikutnya terdengar desahan frustasi dari mulut detektif tersohor dari timur tersebut yang kemudian berganti menjadi tawa lelah detektif itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan terkepal, Kaito melangkah maju ke arah di mana pria bertopi biru itu menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Pria bertopi biru itu terdengar menyeringai di balik masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan satu tangan yang semula memegang senjata ia melempar sesuatu ke arah Kaito.

Kaito yang berdiri 3 meter ke arah utara dari pria bertopi itu dengan cepat menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar oleh pria tersebut. Hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan dan sebuah amplop merah muda sampai di tangan pesulap itu.

Pesulap itu menelan ludahnya ketika dilihatnya pria bertopi biru di hadapannya menggerakan dagunya untuk menyuruhnya membuka amplop merah muda tersebut, yang tentu saja segera pesulap itu lakukan tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya apa yang pria bertopi biru itu inginkan, karena saat ini, pria bertopi biru itu tengah menyandera Aoko. Pesulap itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah pria bertopi biru itu atau jika tidak, sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi pada diri Aoko.

Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, seorang Kuroba Kaito tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehelai karton putih yang ditulisi sederet kalimat dan sebuah kissmark berwarna merah muda berkilau berhasil pesulap itu keluarkan dari dalam amplop, namun begitu pesulap itu mencoba menanyakan maksud dari kalimat itu, pria bertopi biru di hadapannya telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Aoko pun ikut hilang dari pandangan pesulap itu.

Kedua mata Kaito membelalak penuh rasa terkejut dan panik.

Pria bertopi biru itu hilang dan Aoko bersama pria itu. Apa yang mungkin terjadi?

Skenario terbaik? Tidak ada. Aoko jelas-jelas berada dalam kendali pria bertopi biru itu beberapa detik sebelum mereka — pria bertopi biru dan Aoko — menghilang dalam sekejap.

Skenario terburuk? Aoko diculik oleh seorang pria misterius yang mengenakan masker dan topi biru. Ke manapun penculik itu membawa Nakamori Aoko, inti permasalahannya tetaplah 'Penculikan' dan tidak ada unsur yang menyenangkan dari padanan kata 'Nakamori Aoko Diculik'.

"Brengsek!" Desis Kaito kesal dengan satu kepalan tangan menghantam dinding di sampingnya dan kepalan tangannya yang lain meremas karton putih yang diterimanya dari pria bertopi biru. Pesulap itu terdiam, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan kembali menggertakan giginya.

Ia harus menemukan gadis itu sebelum penculiknya melakukan sesuatu — entah apa — pada putri Nakamori Ginzo tersebut.

"_Pada saat lonceng ke-4 berbunyi, merpati mengepakkan sayapnya dan Venus datang untuk mengikat matahari senja. Dari kejauhan, sang putri tidur akan melihat jarum takdirnya menusuk sang rembulan_," Kaito menggumam pelan dengan kening berkerut. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat-lekat sehelai karton putih yang didapatnya dari pria bertopi biru beberapa saat lalu dan pikirannya mulai menguraikan kalimat yang sudah berhasil dibacanya beberapa kali itu.

Kaito mendengus kesal.

Pesulap muda itu mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, berpikir dalam kondisi panik tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selain petaka yang merugikan, dan saat ini kepanikan adalah satu-satunya hal yang menemaninya selain helaian kertas karton yang diterimanya dari si penculik.

Menutup matanya, Kaito mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika dipertemukan dengan kode-kode rumit saat mengincar suatu permata. Yang perlu ia lakukan cukup mudah, hanya menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba berpikir _out of the box_. Jika diperlukan, ia bisa saja mencoba meniru gaya berpikir si pembuat kode dan sandi, hal itu biasanya berhasil jika ia ingin mencoba meloloskan diri dari jebakan yang dibuat Jirokichi karena memang jalan pikir pria tua itu — secara blak-blakan dikatakan — sangatlah _simple_. Atau mungkin ia harus memutar sedikit ingatannya tentang pelajaran sejarah yang diterimanya di kelas? Karena setiap kali menemukan lokasi permata, yang kemudian diketahui disimpan dalam bangunan tua buatan Kichiemon, metode seperti ini sangatlah ampuh.

Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini? Dengan sebuah karton putih yang ditulisi dengan sebuah teka-teki dan dibubuhi kissmark dengan lipstick berglitter — _tunggu! Lipstik berglitter?_

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. Satu tangannya bergerak membolak-balik karton yang dipegangnya dan sesekali ia melihat karton itu dari jarak beberapa sentimeter. Cukup dekat dan menyalahi aturan jarak batas penglihatan yang baik dan benar, namun karenanya pemuda itu bisa menemukan satu lagi petunjuk yang bisa dipakainya untuk mengungkap pelaku penculikan itu.

Penculiknya adalah pria — atau mungkin bisa jadi wanita — dan memakai glossy lipstick beraroma buah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mencium aroma buah seperti ini di suatu tempat," bisik Kaito dengan kening berkerut dan alis yang bertautan satu sama lain. "Tidak, ini bukan lipstick milik Natsumi Ema. Aku tidak pernah membeli lipstick beraroma buah."

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku pernah meminjamnya dari meja rias Kaasan!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Ponsel hitam itu kemudian dapat merasakan keras dan cepatnya gerakan tangan Kaito saat mencoba menekan sederet nomor telpon yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ibunya di rumah.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti— "Kaito-kun~ Jika kau menelpon, aku sedang tidak di rumah. Mungkin aku akan kembali dalam beberapa jam, hari, minggu, atau mungkin bulan? Jangan lupa untuk mengunci rumah sebelum kau pergi dan semoga harimu menyenangkan~"

Dengan satu tangan mengusap wajahnya Kaito mematikan telponnya dan mendesah panjang. Satu lagi sebuah 'tragedi' dalam buku skenario 'Hari Sial Kuroba Kaito'.

"Kaasan pergi di saat seperti ini dan sekarang pada siapa aku harus bertanya?"

"Di ujung jalan ada pos polisi," sebuah suara menjawab.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari polisi."

"Perlu kuantar ke bagian penerangan?" suara tadi kembali menawarkan dan Kaito kini menghelakan napasnya perlahan. Pesulap itu terlihat lelah dan tampak tidak bersemangat, hanya memandangi karton putih di tangannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Walaupun mungkin tidak berarti banyak selain; 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?', 'Dimana penculik itu sekarang', dan 'Apa yang akan si Tua Nakamori lakukan jika beliau tahu hal ini?'

Dan skenario terburuk kembali tersusun rapih dalam benak Kaito ketika keyword 'Nakamori' berhasil melintas dalam kepalanya.

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya menatap karton putih di tangannya. _Haruskah kutelpon si Tua Nakamori sekarang? Lalu bilang padanya 'Aoko diculik!'? Atau harus kucoba mencari Aoko lebih dulu? Jika tidak bisa kutemukan baru kuceritakan padanya? Lalu sekarang aku harus apa!? Sial!? Kenapa di saat seperti ini pikiranku menjadi kacau!_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhkan, Kai?" Suara itu kembali bertanya ketika dilihatnya Kaito mengacak rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Pesulap itu terlihat sangat bingung dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada lututnya, pesulap muda itu menatap ke depan, dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku sedang mencoba memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikan — _Kai?_"

Kaito dengan cepat mendongak ketika menyadari pembicara yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan setelah ditelaah kembali, suara pembicara ini terdengar seperti suaranya, hanya lebih terdengar tenang dan penuh pembawaan. Pesulap muda itu membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya; Kudo Shinichi, si Holmes dunia modern yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah tas tergantung di pundaknya.

"Shinichi!?"

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, 'kan?" komentar Shinichi datar ketika melihat lawan bicaranya terlihat benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Detektif itu lalu bergeser dan mendudukan diri di samping Kaito yang tengah duduk di sebuah railing besi di depan bioskop. Dengan satu tangan terjejal di dalam saku celananya, Shinichi mendongak untuk melihat gedung bioskop di hadapannya. "Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Kaito menggeleng cepat. "Lebih tepatnya kehilangan seseorang," jawab pesulap itu setelah berhasil mengobati keterkejutannya dan ikut menatap ke arah di mana Shinichi memandang.

"Kehilangan seseorang?" Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya.

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperlihatkan secarik karton putih yang diterimanya dari pria bertopi biru yang sudah membawa Aoko. Detektif itu mengangguk pelan lalu meraih karton yang diberikan Kaito, kedua matanya dengan cepat bergerak membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di sana.

"_'Pada saat lonceng ke-4 berbunyi, merpati mengepakkan sayapnya dan Venus datang untuk mengikat matahari senja. Dari kejauhan, sang putri tidur akan melihat jarum takdirnya menusuk sang rembulan_' ditulis dengan pena tinta dan glossy-glitter lipstick beraroma buah," papar Shinichi ketika berhasil meneliti karton yang diberikan oleh Kaito. Detektif itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik ke arah Kaito, "Kau tidak kehilangan teman; Temanmu diculik, Kai!"

Kaito menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Itu yang kumaksudkan," ujarnya setengah tertawa.

"Temanmu diculik dan kau masih bisa tertawa? Kuroba Kaito, apa yang kau pikirkan!?" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kaito hanya menyeringai karenanya. "Apa kau melihat penculiknya?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Pria berusia sekitar 30 hingga 40 tahun dengan tubuh sedikit kekar. Dia memakai topi biru dan masker putih," terang Kaito mencoba mengingat ciri-ciri si pelaku. "Sepertinya menyebutkan baju pelaku akan percuma, eh?"

"Ya, bisa saja pelaku mengganti bajunya," ujar Shinichi pelan. Detektif muda itu mendongak, mengelilingkan pandangannya pada lingkungan di sekitar bioskop. "Atau mungkin tidak. Kau ingat baju penculiknya?"

"Jaket kulit hitam, celana bahan hitam, dan sepertinya pria itu memakai kemeja putih di balik jaketnya."

"Jaket, celana bahan, dan kemeja," Shinichi mengulang dan Kaito mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik dan terlihat berpikir hingga akhirnya Shinichi berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih berpikir di tempatnya.

Kaito mendongak, menoleh, dan pandangannya mengikuti arah ke mana Shinichi pergi. Kedua bola matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti gerak tubuh Shinichi yang berpindah dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, tampak sibuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Detektif itu juga terlihat memasuki gedung bioskop dan kembali beberapa menit setelahnya dengan sebuah ketidakpuasan pada wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada petugas bioskop dan pria yang berdiri di sana, tetapi mereka tidak melihat orang berpakaian seperti yang kau katakan," ujar detektif itu setelah kembali ke tempat di mana Kaito menunggunya. Dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya, detektif itu menatap Kaito dengan kening berkerut. "Kau yakin pelakunya memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Kaito menatap Shinichi sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada ciri lainnya? Bagaimana dengan pakaian yang temanmu pakai?"

"Minidress bermotif bunga, bolero jeans berwarna biru, dan boots coklat. Dia membawa tas kecil warna hitam."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Teman wanitamu diculik dan kau masih bisa bersantai," ujar Shinichi dengan nada sarkastik. Kaito yang mendengar hal ini menarik satu sudut alisnya dan menyeringai lebar pada sang detektif. "Tidakkah kau merasa panik? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada temanmu, kau mungkin akan kehilangan dia atau semacamnya, Kaito."

"Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu ketika tahu Aoko menghilang," Kaito berdeham pelan. "Tetapi entah mengapa, saat ini aku merasa tenang. Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan saat ini Aoko ada di rumahnya, duduk manis di depan tv, dan tengah menanti kemunculan ayahnya di layar tv. Itu yang kurasakan."

"Dan yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Saat melihat pelakunya aku merasa tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penculik, penjahat — kriminal. Entah mengapa aku merasa kenal dan tenang jika Aoko berada dengan pelakunya … Apa menurutmu itu wajar?"

"Untuk beberapa kasus, kukatakan itu tidak wajar. Kecuali jika kau bersekongkol dengan pelakunya," jawab Shinichi dengan nada penuh ketidakyakinan dalam ucapannya dan kedua bola mata detektif itu hanya memperhatikan jawaban tidak langsung dari lawan bicaranya berupa helaan napas. "Atau mungkin pelaku dengan sengaja membuatmu merasa dekat dengannya."

"Seperti halnya psikolog dan psikiater, mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk memberikan rasa nyaman lawan bicara sehingga lawan bicara mau dengan leluasa mengutarakan apa yang lawan bicaranya rasakan. Jika pelakunya menerapkan hal ini, tidak heran kau merasa tenang dan mempercayakan temanmu pada pelaku," Shinichi menerangkan panjang lebar saat dilihatnya Kaito tidak paham dengan ucapannya. "Berdirilah! Berdiam diri di sini tidak akan menyelamatkan temanmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Yang kulakukan?" Tanya Shinichi pada Kaito yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Detektif itu melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ke jalanan di depannya. "Membeli buku dan saat aku pulang, tidak jauh di persimpangan jalan, seorang wanita tewas terbunuh. Akhirnya aku terjebak di sana selama beberapa menit dan begitu melewati bioskop, kulihat seseorang sedang berpikir; Kau."

Kaito mengangguk paham setelah mendengarnya. "Sepertinya mayat-mayat itu tahu betul di mana kau berada, ya."

"Dan hanya jika aku berada di rumah, aku bisa benar-benar tenang," Shinichi berkomentar dan ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan Kaito yang terdengar kasihan padanya. Pesulap itu lalu menjentikan jarinya dan memunculkan beberapa bungkus permen di tangannya, mengulurkannya ke arah Shinichi dan menyeringai lebar pada sang detektif. "_Homemade candy,_ 'Kaasan membuatnya."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap telapak tangan Kaito yang terisi beberapa bungkus permen dengan rasa penasaran. Dengan satu tangan detektif itu mengambil sebungkus permen yang terbungkus plastik pembungkus berwarna biru dan membukanya perlahan.

"Hati-hati, rasanya bisa sangat masam jika kau salah —" Kaito menoleh ke arah Shinichi. " — ambil..."

Pesulap itu berdeham pelan lalu kembali menatap ke depan, menahan niatnya untuk tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang tampaknya mendapat rasa permen yang salah. "Aku sudah mengingatkan," ujar pesulap itu yang kemudian terkekeh setelahnya. Shinichi yang masih berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk meneriakkan betapa masamnya rasa permen yang ia ambil, hanya bisa menatap sebal pemuda di sampingnya. "Mungkin seharusnya kufoto wajahmu tadi, 'Kaasan pasti senang melihatnya."

"Tidak adakah rasa lain?" Detektif itu bertanya disela rintihannya menahan rasa masam yang menyerang lidahnya. Asamnya permen yang ia makan bahkan menandingi keasaman buah mangga yang masih mentah!

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Strawberry, apel, jeruk, mint, coklat, dan seingatku ada yang rasa kopi. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mendapatkan rasa coklat. Aoko pernah mendapat rasa kopi dan Hakuba ... Dia sama sialnya denganmu."

"Kau memotretnya?" _Pastinya 'ya'..._ Batin Shinichi menjawab cepat pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada sang pesulap. Mengingat siapa Kuroba Kaito dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hakuba Saguru — apalagi setelah melihat langsung sengitnya mereka jika berdiri bersampingan — sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Yup! Lalu kujual foto itu pada fanclub Hakuba. Ah! Kau juga punya fanclub tersendiri di sekolahku," jelas Kaito dengan nada ceria. "Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah kau diberitakan dengan wanita misterius di sebuah koran. Mereka — para fans-mu — terlihat seperti mayat berjalan ketika melihat berita itu," Kaito berhenti sejenak. "Jika wanita itu bertemu dengan anggota fanclub-mu itu, mungkin wanita itu saat ini sudah dihabisi!"

Shinichi hanya mendengus tanpa ada niatan untuk menanggapi komentar Kaito. Topik mengenai 'Wanita Misterius' — yang tanpa Shinichi ketahui bagaimana caranya bisa terpotret bersama dirinya dan terpampang fotonya di sebuah surat kabar lokal — sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa bosan dengan topik itu, bahkan, ia mulai terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang diajukan orang-orang di sekitarnya seputar berita itu. Hampir setiap yang ditemuinya membahas hal yang sama. Guru-guru, teman sekelas, satpam penjaga sekolah, tetangga, bahkan penjaga kios koran di dekat sekolahnya juga membahasnya. Semuanya kurang lebih berkata hal yang sama; "Siapa wanita itu?"

Bukan karena Shinichi tidak mau menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu adalah Kaito KID yang menyamar, sejujurnya, ia bahkan sangat ingin mengatakannya pada khalayak ramai agar mereka mengerti. Namun, mengingat Kaito KID adalah sosok yang berada pada sisi lain dari sebuah 'cermin' dan apa yang dikerjakannya adalah sebuah pelanggaran baik secara norma maupun ranah hukum, mengatakan yang sebenarnya tidak akan memperbaik keadaan. Sebaliknya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk dari bencana.

Kalaupun akhirnya publik tahu siapa wanita itu, yang tidak lain adalah pencuri tersohor Kaito KID, entah bisa atau tidak Kudo Shinichi tetap dipercaya sebagai seorang detektif setelah diberitakan 'dekat' dengan pencuri itu. Ia bahkan bisa saja dituduh telah bersekongkol dengan buronan kelas dunia itu.

Dan sejauh ini, memilih jalan diam adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin jika dibiarkan, mereka yang terus bertanya tanpa lelah akan lupa dengan sendirinya. Mungkin.

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"Mobil itu," ujar Kaito dengan satu jari menunjuk lurus ke arah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berjalan melintasi mereka. Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya menatap mobil yang baru saja melintas dan kepalanya mengikuti arah gerakan mobil tersebut hingga akhirnya mobil itu menghilang di sebuah tikungan jalan. "Mobil pengantin, 'kan?"

Shinichi menjawab dengan sebuah dehaman pendek dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada masalah dengan mobil itu?"

"Dalam mitologi roman kuno, Venus dikenal sebagai dewi cinta dan kecantikan yang dalam mitologi Yunani lebih dikenal dengan nama Afrodit."

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali terdiam dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya. Detektif itu melirik sekilas ke arah di mana mobil sedan hitam yang dilihatnya tadi menghilang lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit siang yang mulai berganti menjadi langit sore. Matahari yang mulai terbenam di bawah garis cakrawala di sebelah barat menandakan bahwa siang telah pulang dan senja datang untuk menggantikan.

_Mitologi Roman, dewi percintaan, matahari senja... Matahari... Senja..._

Detektif tersohor dari timur itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap lurus jalanan kosong yang diinjaknya dengan sepatu pantofel coklat. "Venus yang disebut-sebut sebagai kembaran planet bumi, selain bisa dilihat saat matahari terbit, bisa juga dilihat saat matahari terbenam," ucap detektif itu pelan namun cukup keras bagi Kaito untuk dapat mendengarnya. _Lonceng ke-4 dan dewi percintaan..._

"Dan lonceng ke-4 serta kepakan sayap merpati," Kaito menggumam pelan dengan kedua alis bertautan. "Mungkinkah?"

Melirik ke arah Kaito, Shinichi mengangguk pelan. Detektif itu, tanpa berkata banyak, mengelilingkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. ia berdecak pelan ketika menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di jalanan perkotaan yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tentu saja tidak akan mempermudah pencariannya. Keberadaan gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya hanya menghalangi jarak pandangnya dalam mencari lokasi keberadaan di mana teman Kaito—yang menurut pendengarannya bernama Aoko, mungkin jika tebakannya tidak salah gadis itu adalah Nakamori Aoko. Putri dari Nakamori Ginzo yang, menurut ingatan Shinichi, adalah teman masa kecil Kaito—disekap oleh sang penculik.

_Tempat yang bisa melihat di mana lokasi 'itu' berada hanya ... Di atas sana!_

Tanpa mengindahkan Kaito yang berteriak kepadanya, Shinichi berlari meninggalkan Kaito sendiri dan memasuki sebuah pertokoan, menuju lift dan menekan tombol lift. Detektif itu memasuki lift dan dengan sabar menunggu Kaito menyusulnya masuk hingga keduanya bisa sampai pada lantai tertinggi di gedung itu.

"Demi tuhan, Shinichi! Jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu!" seru Kaito cukup keras di dalam lift dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift itu, jika tidak mungkin suara Kaito bisa mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain.

"Maaf, aku reflek berlari ketika menyadari arti dari kalimat yang diberikan pelaku," jawab Shinichi tidak sabaran. Detektif itu masih mencoba menekan tombol yang menunjukan angka lantai teratas gedung itu dan kakinya yang mengetuk permukaan lantai menandakan bahwa detektif itu sedang tidak bisa bersabar menunggu lift untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. "Waktu kita hanya sedikit."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa pelakunya akan melakukan sesuatu? Shinichi, katakan padaku! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Aoko, si tua Nakamori bisa memenggal kepalaku!" dengan kedua tangannya, Kaito memegang bahu Shinichi, memutar arah pandangan detektif itu ke arahnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh sang detektif seolah sedang memaksa seseorang untuk mengakui apa yang telah dilakukannya. Detektif itu berdecak pelan dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kaito yang bersemayam di pundaknya sambil berkata, "Tenanglah! 'Waktu' yang kubicarakan adalah waktu matahari terbenam. Jika kita terlambat, akan sulit menemukan lokasi di mana temanmu berada."

"Sulit? Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito yang benar-benar terlihat tidak paham dengan jawaban dari sosok detektif di hadapannya.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan di mana kita bisa menemukan temanmu," ujar Shinichi sembari melirik ke arah monitor penunjuk lantai di atas pintu lift. "Petunjuk yang kita miliki hanya lonceng, merpati, dan matahari. Jika memang 'Venus' yang dimaksudkan oleh pelaku adalah benar dewi mitologi Roman kuno, satu-satunya tempat yang harus coba kita cari adalah gereja dan setelah matahari terbenam kita tidak akan bisa tahu di mana lokasi sebuah gereja. Lonceng pada sebuah gereja biasanya tidak dipasangi lampu penerangan."

Kaito membulatkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu kalimat 'jarum takdir menusuk rembulan'?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum bisa memecahkan bagian itu," jawabnya dengan gumaman ketika pintu lift terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi 'ding' dalam ruang berbentuk balok tersebut.

Detektif itu melangkah keluar dan dengan segera ia mengelilingkan pandangannya untuk mencari lokasi di mana ia bisa melihat ke arah luar gedung dengan mudah. Tanpa menunggu lama, detektif itu lalu menarik langkah kakinya menuju ke arah pojok pakaian dalam wanita di mana gedung dan udara bebas di luar sana hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah railing besi dan kaca. Tempat yang pas untuk melihat ke luar gedung.

"O, oi, Shinichi!" Kaito dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mencoba menyusul pemuda yang berlari meninggalkannya. Pesulap itu dengan terpaksa harus meminta maaf pada para pengunjung yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak oleh Shinichi dan menjelaskan bahwa detektif itu sedang terburu-buru_. Sial! Sedetik saja aku tidak melihatnya, dia bisa hilang!_

"Tiga gereja," ucap detektif itu ketika Kaito menghampirinya.

Kaito mengangguk pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu gereja ke gereja lain. Ketiga gereja itu terlihat sama dari kejauhan. Hanya dibedakan oleh warna cat, letak, dan bentuk gedung. Secara keseluruhan ketiganya terlihat sama, sampai akhirnya Kaito menemukan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok di antara ketiga gereja tersebut.

Satu, di antara tiga gereja, yang terletak di arah barat mulai terlihat seperti berubah warna. Gereja itu semula memiliki warna putih pucat hingga akhirnya sinar matahari terbenam membuat gedung itu terlihat seperti menyala di tengah padatnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sinar-sinar menyilaukan—yang berasal dari celah-celah lonceng—pun mulai menyinari seluruh sudut kota, sementara lonceng tersebut semakin terlihat gelap karena tidak dapat membiaskan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh matahari senja. Semuanya terlihat seperti gerhana di mata Kaito.

"Loncengnya bergerak," gumam Kaito pelan dan membuat Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dilihat oleh Kaito. Detektif itu menganggukan kepalanya ketika melihat bagaimana lonceng pada menara gereja yang berada di sisi timur bergerak. Ia mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun orang di sekitar gereja itu pasti bisa mendengar bunyi lonceng tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah dentang pertama lonceng di arah timur, tepatnya setelah lonceng kedua berbunyi, lonceng pada menara gereja yang berada di utara ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan gerak kedua lonceng di timur, dan saat lonceng di utara bergerak untuk kedua kalinya, lonceng pada menara gereja di barat mulai bergerak. Ketiganya pun bergerak seirama setelahnya.

"Dari timur ke barat. Lonceng-lonceng itu bertentangan dengan perputaran bumi terhadap sumbu dan mengikuti arah matahari terbit," ujar Shinichi setelah menyadari pola pergerakan ketiga lonceng gereja di depan matanya. "Selisih lonceng timur dan utara adalah satu ketukan, timur dan barat dua ketukan."

"Lonceng-lonceng itu sudah bergerak lebih dari empat ketukan. Itu artinya ketiga gereja itu bukan lokasi yang dimaksud?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan lupakan kata kunci 'merpati' yang ditulis pelaku. Jika memang lonceng-lonceng itu bukan lokasinya, kita harus menemukan tempat yang berhubungan dengan 'lonceng', 'merpati', dan 'matahari'."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Kaito menatap lekat-lekat ketiga lokasi gereja di luar sana. "Merpati dan lonceng gereja memang punya kaitan khusus. Tetapi aku tidak paham jika ada kaitannya dengan matahari," ujar pesulap itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia melirik ke arah Shinichi dan kemudian menyadari bahwa detektif di sampingnya tengah menatapnya bingung, seolah meminta penjelasan. "Kau tahu? Dalam drama, film, apapun itu, sering ada adegan di mana sepasang kekasih menikah. Mereka berjalan dengan pakaian pengantin dan keluar dari pintu gereja lalu lonceng berdentang. Saat lonceng berdentanglah merpati akan beterbangan di udara, menyeruak mencari tempat yang bebas kebisingan."

"Siang hari."

"Eh?"

Shinichi melirik ke arah Kaito sesaat sebelum mengembalikan arah pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar sana. "Pernikahan umumnya dilakukan pada siang hari," detektif itu menghela napasnya pelan, menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambutnya. "Semua petunjuk ini tidak membawa kita pada si pelaku sama sekali!"

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Menandakan sebuah persetujuan atas apa yang diucapkan oleh sang detektif. Pesulap itu lalu memutar tubuhnya, menggunakan railing besi untuk bersandar dan menghelakan napasnya. Dengan satu tangannya Kaito mengusap wajahnya yang mulai terlihat lelah, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jika Aoko tidak kutemukan, apa yang harus kukatakan pada si Tua Nakamori?"

"Hei, ayolah! Jangan patah semangat! Kalau kau patah semangat, siapa yang akan menolong temanmu?"

"Mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan," gerutu Kaito seraya membalikan kembali badannya menatap kaluar kaca. "Kita masih berkutat di kalimat awal, Shinichi. Kita bahkan belum sampai pada kesimpulan dan kita masih harus mencari arti kalimat selanjutnya! Putri tidur? Jarum? Bulan? Bahkan anak kecil tahu jarum dan bulan mempunyai ukuran yang— _ITU DIA_!"

"Eh?"

"Kita terlalu fokus pada kalimat awal sehingga tidak menyadarinya; kunci utama petunjuk yang diberikan pelaku!"

Shinichi dengan satu alis terangkat menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga gereja yang sempat menjadi topik pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Kaito._ 'Jarum yang menusuk rembulan' ... Sesuatu yang tajam, panjang dan terlihat menusuk sebuah lingkaran besar ... Dango? Raket? Lolipop?_

Detektif itu merapatkan bibirnya, menatap permukaan kaca yang membiaskan cahaya jingga matahari dengan kening berkerut, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran, mengarahkan 'lingkaran' itu pada salah satu gereja yang berada di utara.

"Begitu rupanya!" seru detektif itu ketika akhirnya berhasil menyadari hal yang luput dari perhatiannya. "Jarum yang dimaksud adalah bentuk gereja yang menyerupai jarum dari kejauhan dan rembulan yang dimaksud adalah—"

"—posisi bulan yang berada pada satu garis lurus di belakang gereja!" timpal Kaito menambahkan dengan kedua tangan menepuk di depan dadanya. Pesulap muda itu dengan cepat — setelah menyeringai lebar pada pantulan bayangan dirinya pada permukaan railing besi — menarik tangan Shinichi dan menyeret detektif yang berdiri di sampingnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Shinichi untuk membantah.

Shinichi bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mulai bergetar dari dalam saku celananya dan meminta kepada pemilik ponsel untuk segera mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sato-san?" Takagi dengan satu alis terangkat menatap wanita di depannya yang sekali lagi, setelah beberapa kali melakukannya, menghelakan napasnya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk kembali menekan menu 'Call' pada ponselnya dan kembali ia dengar nada tersambung namun tidak seorang pun mengangkat telponnya. "Sepertinya Mouri-san sedang tidak memegang ponselnya."

"Kucoba menelpon Agensi Detektif juga tidak ada yang mengangkat. Mungkin sedang keluar," Sonoko menggumam kesal dan disertai gerutu panjangnya. "Kemana perginya _Oochan_ di saat seperti ini!?"

Miwako melirik sekilas ke arah Sonoko lalu kembali menatap ponselnya yang masih ia paksakan untuk men-dial kontak Mouri Kogoro. Tampilan layar ponselnya masih sama, hanya menunjukan kata 'dialling' tanpa ada perubahan seperti 20 menit yang lalu saat ia mencoba menghubungi detektif tidur tersebut. Polisi wanita itu mendengus pelan. "Akan kucoba menghubungi Kudo-kun, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Percuma. Ponselnya sibuk."

"Kau sudah mencobanya, Sonoko-san?"

Sonoko mengangguk pelan. "Begitu sadar Ran dan pria misterius itu menghilang aku segera menelpon si Maniak Misteri Bodoh itu. Tiga kali kucoba dan ponselnya masih saja sibuk," jelas gadis berbandana itu dengan nada kesal.

"Bicara pria misterius," Miwako kembali berdiri menegakan tubuhnya, mengangkat buku catatan serta pulpen miliknya. "Kau yakin tidak ada hal lain yang kau lewatkan? Suara atau wajah? Atau tanda khusus di tubuhnya?"

Sonoko mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Miwako sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis keturunan Suzuki itu lalu menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya, mencari sesuatu dalam folder foto dalam ponselnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang tertera di layar ponselnya pada kedua polisi di hadapannya.

Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan kondisi saat Ran disekap oleh seorang pria misterius yang mengenakan jaket dan celana hitam serta topi biru dan masker. Ran yang disekap oleh pria itu terlihat memiliki mata sayu dan tidak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Pelaku sepertinya membius Ran sehingga dia tidak bisa melawan. Karena aku yakin jika Ran sadar, pelaku pasti dengan cepat dikalahkan oleh Ran!" Seru Sonoko dengan lantang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sonoko yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada keras. "Beraninya si pelaku membius Ran!" Gerutu gadis keturunan Suzuki itu dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang pelaku lakukan setelah membius Ran-chan?" Miwako yang masih sibuk mencatat bertanya. "Tidakkah pelaku meninggalkan petunjuk?"

Suzuki Sonoko menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah ujung sepatu boots yang dikenakannya saat ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di depan kedua matanya. "Pelaku hanya menatap ke arahku, saat itu aku merasa sepertinya dia sedang menertawakanku. Tetapi aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan begitu aku tersadar, mereka — si pelaku dan Ran — sudah hilang!"

"Apa mungkin kasus hipnotis, Sato-san?" Takagi yang berdiri di samping Miwako bertanya untuk memastikan dan Miwako menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu meletakan satu tangannya di atas pinggangnya dan satu tangan lainnya memegangi dagunya. Alis wanita itu bertautan, menandakan pikirannya tengah penuh oleh berbagai macam hal.

"Jika memang kasus hipnotis, pelaku tidak akan melakukannya di tempat ramai. Kecuali jika niat pelaku adalah barang berharga. Mengingat ini adalah kasus penculikan, kecil kemungkinan jika dilakukan di tempat ramai. Yang lebih aneh lagi, orang sekitar yang ada di lokasi merasa tidak pernah melihat pelaku membawa korbannya," Miwako menerangkan dan Sonoko dengan antusias mengangguk setuju. "Pelaku seolah bisa menghilang begitu saja."

Sonoko membuka mulutnya, bersiap menyuarakan sebuah pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya ketika merasakan getar di tangannya. Tidak lama setelah getaran, ponselnya mulai meneriakan nada dering keras yang memekakan telinga. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan sebelum menekan tombol ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Ada apa menelponku?" Tanya suara pemuda di seberang sana.

Sonoko yang mengenali suara tersebut dengan cepat berbalik badan, membelakangi Miwako dan Takagi. "BODOH! KENAPA PONSELMU SIBUK TERUS!?"

Suara di seberang sana meringis pelan. "_Ba'arou_! Hattori menelponku dan kami sedang membahas kasus penculikan Kazuha — "

"—Kazuha-chan diculik!?"

"Eh? Ya, begitulah."

"Apa pelakunya memakai pakaian serba hitam, topi biru, dan masker?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar ragu sesaat sebelum berdeham untuk mengonfirmasi jawaban. "Ya. Kazuha diculik saat bersama Hattori dan pelaku hanya meninggalkan sebuah kartu petunjuk. Kenapa kau tahu pelakunya, Sonoko?"

"Sepertinya ... Penculik Kazuha-chan dan Ran adalah orang yang sama, Shinichi."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pfiuh~ Sepertinya kasus ini akan jadi lebih panjang jika dibandingkan Ski Resort Murder Case, ya. Dan seperti biasa, penulis kesulitan memotong adegannya ^^;

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa benar pelaku penculikan ketiga gadis itu adalah pelaku yang sama? Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya, ya~ ^^

Jangan lupa untuk mereview, review kalian selain memotivasi juga memberikan kelancaran berpikir penulis, lho. Dan tentu saja, jika update cerita ini terasa lama atau terlambat, kalian boleh mengingatkan penulis. ; )

Sampai jumpa minggu depan~ ^^


	15. Case 15: Woman's Dresses Case Part III

**15 November 2012  
**

Tanpa menunggu lama, selamat menikmati chapter ini dan jangan lupa untuk menyimak A/N di akhir chapter, ya. ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed dan Sleeping Beauty bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama serta Disney, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Case 14: Woman's Dresses Cases**_

_**Part III [END]**_

_**The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel - AND DIE!**_

**_~Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, 1959)_  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kazuha?" Kaito menarik satu alisnya ke atas saat mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Shinichi seusai detektif muda itu menghubungi Suzuki Sonoko. Detektif itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, namun dilihat dari ekspresi yang kini ditunjukan oleh sang detektif, nampaknya ia lupa bahwa Kuroba Kaito tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Kazuha.

Detektif itu menggertakan giginya, memukul keras dinding di sampingnya dengan telapak tangannya yang tercengkram erat, meremas ponselnya dengan telapak tangan yang mulai memutih. Kedua alisnya yang bertautan sempurna di atas kedua matanya yang menatap tajam jauh ke depan dengan mudah dijadikan tanda bahwa detektif itu sedang marah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka, Kaito dan Shinichi, yang telah berhasil sampai di salah satu gereja yang berada di arah barat Shibuya sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun selain beberapa orang biarawati — yang sempat mencoba mengusir mereka, namun setelah mendengar cerita dari mereka, para biarawati itu mengizinkan mereka untuk menggeledah gereja tersebut — dan ruangan penuh debu yang tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Setelah itu Shinichi mendapat telpon dari Hattori Heiji yang mengatakan bahwa Tooyama Kazuha diculik oleh seorang pria misterius bertopi biru dan pakaian serba hitam dan berakhir dengan berita dari Suzuki Sonoko bahwa Ran diculik oleh pelaku dengan ciri-ciri yang sama.

Semuanya semakin rumit dan sulit dimengerti. Bahkan, bertambahnya jumlah korban penculikan membuat pemuda yang dikenal sebagai detektif ternama dari timur itu semakin merasakan kesulitan untuk berpikir. Minimnya informasi pun sama sekali tidak memperbaik keadaan yang ada.

Kacau, itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Pelaku kemungkinan orang yang sama dan saat ini ada tiga orang korban bersamanya," ucap Shinichi pelan untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang ada pada Kaito. Lawan bicara detektif itu hanya diam, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya namun sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Dari yang kudengar, Heiji dan Sonoko menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang kau sebutkan. Pakaian serba hitam, topi biru, dan masker. Heiji juga mendapatkan kartu serupa, tetapi Sonoko merasa tidak mendapatkan apapun dari pelaku."

"Apa mereka diculik di tempat sepi?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan. "Kazuha sedang bersama Hattori di sebuah pertokoan. Sonoko pun bilang bahwa ia dan Ran sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah restoran ketika pelaku menculik Ran. Semuanya dilakukan di tempat umum yang ramai dan mencolok, seperti halnya yang terjadi pada temanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitar mereka?" Kaito kembali bertanya dan Shinichi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan suasana di antara keduanya menjadi hening.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya keduanya mendengar derap langkah kaki di lorong gereja tempat mereka berada saat ini. Shinichi dan Kaito dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang masih belum terlihat jelas wujudnya karena terhalang oleh bayangan.

Perlahan, siluet sosok itu semakin terlihat ketika sosok itu berjalan keluar dari balik bayangan gelap menuju arah datangnya cahaya. Sosok tersebut menundukan kepalanya sebagai salam lalu tersenyum kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kulihat kalian menemui masalah dalam perjalanan kalian," ujar sosok yang baru saja diketahui sebagai seorang pria — pastor — gereja di mana kedua pemuda itu berada. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah rosario yang berwarna keemasan dan tangan lainnya terlihat lenggang tanpa membawa apapun. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito dan Shinichi secara bergantian. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Shinichi dan Kaito saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukan kepala mereka pada pria di hadapan mereka. Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri selangkah di depan Kaito setelah pesulap muda itu memberi tanda berupa anggukan kepala.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami sudah mengganggu ketenangan gereja ini, Bapa," ucap detektif itu dengan nada sopan. "Kami datang untuk mencari teman kami, teman pemuda ini, yang diculik. Penculik memberikan petunjuk dan—"

"—dan membawa kalian datang ke gereja ini, benar?" potong pastor itu ramah. Shinichi sempat ragu sesaat namun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apakah petunjuk yang diberikan pelaku adalah sebuah teka-teki?"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, benar-benar tidak menyangka sang pastor akan menanyakan hal yang jawabannya, mungkin, akan keluar dari mulut Shinichi. Detektif itu terhenyak sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Bapa bisa tahu?" Kaito yang sejak kedatangan pastor itu terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

Pastor itu menatap Kaito sekilas, menatap kedua manik mata Kaito yang mengilatkan ekspresi sebenarnya dalam hati dan pikiran pemuda itu. Pencampuran antara kepanikan, rasa takut, khawatir dan penuh kebingungan yang tidak terjawab. Setelah itu, sang pastor bergantian menatap Shinichi yang juga menatapnya lurus dan mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari sang pastor.

"Beberapa tahun silam, seorang pria datang ke tempat ini. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kalian lakukan," pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela, memandang keluar dengan tatapan seolah sedang menerawang pada kejadian _itu_. "Dia berkata bahwa putrinya diculik oleh pria berpakaian hitam dan pelaku meninggalkan sebuah kartu yang berisi teka-teki untuk dipecahkan. Pria itu akhirnya tiba di gereja ini, saat itu kurang lebih sama dengan waktu saat ini, saat matahari mulai tenggelam dalam garis horizon dan kota mulai menjadi merah karenanya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Kaito dan Shinichi berujar, bertanya, secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya mendengar tawa renyah sang pastor.

"Apa kalian bersaudara?"

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya. "Untunglah dia bukan saudara kandungku, hanya seorang kerabat dekat orangtuaku. Berada di dekatnya terlalu lama bisa membuatku gila misteri dan melupakan lingkungan sekitar," jawab Kaito dengan wajah serius. "Aku curiga temanku ini dikutuk, karena setiap dia melangkah selalu ada mayat berjatuhan."

Shinichi berdeham pelan dan dengan wajah sedikit memerah — yang kemudian ia sangkal sebagai warna asli kulitnya dan merupakan efek cahaya matahari terbenam — detektif itu menatap sang pesulap dengan tatapan yang diartikan sebagai bentuk protes, ketidaksetujuan akan komentar pemuda di sampingnya. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu menggilai misteri. Perlu kau ingat, tidak setiap langkahku diikuti mayat berjatuhan! Aku hanya kebetulan ada di sana saat korban ditemukan tidak bernyawa."

"Yaaa, benar," sahut Kaito seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Intinya," Shinichi berdeham sekali lagi dan berusaha mengabaikan keinginannya untuk membalas ucapan Kaito. Ia akan punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan pesulap muda itu nanti, ketika kasus penculikan yang tengah dihadapinya selesai. "Kami bukan saudara. Keluarga kami cukup dekat, hanya itu."

Pastor yang terlihat mengenakan baju berwarna hitam di hadapan dua pemuda itu sekali lagi tertawa renyah. Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan 'pertengkaran' antara dua pemuda yang ia duga sebagai saudara, yang menurutnya, adalah wajar dan merupakan bentuk kasih sayang sesama saudara.

"Pria itu terus mencari dalam gereja ini dan tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Beliau pulang lewat tengah malam dan tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah itu," jelas pastor itu singkat setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Namun beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat malam natal, pria itu datang bersama anaknya, seorang pria. Di situlah kuketahui bahwa pria itu adalah Masaoka Yoshitsune, pengrajin besi yang pernah membuat replika pedang dalam sejarah. Kudengar putrinya, yang dulu dicarinya, tewas terbunuh di tangan si penculik."

_Masaoka Yoshitsune — Kasus itu!_ "Apa pria itu menceritakan detil kasusnya? Di mana putrinya ditemukan?"

Sang pastor menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya, setelah mengatakan berita tersebut beliau pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa siklus kehidupan selalu berulang tanpa kita sadari, siap atau tidak seseorang akan menghadapinya, skenario terburuk dalam hidup."

Kaito dan Shinichi secara bersamaan menarik napas mereka seiring dengan menegangnya otot rahang mereka. Keduanya terdiam dengan mata tertuju lurus pada sang pastor yang baru saja mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Masaoka Yoshitsune beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat tersebut. Sebaliknya, kalimat tersebut adalah sebuah fakta yang memang dibenarkan adanya.

Namun jika mengingat kedua pemuda itu tengah berhadapan dengan seorang penculik yang tengah menyandera 3 orang gadis, yang secara kebetulan — menurut sang pastor — memiliki kesamaan modus operandi dengan pelaku yang menculik Masaoka Yumi beberapa tahun silam, semua kalimat itu terdengar salah.

Tidak seharusnya mereka berdua, Kaito dan Shinichi, mendengarnya. Apalagi di saat keduanya sedang— _Sial!? Kenapa di saat seperti ini semuanya menjadi semakin kacau!_

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Seseorang berjanji akan datang ke gereja ini untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa. Kalian pakailah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin, kudoakan agar kalian berdua dilindungi tuhan dan segera bertemu dengan teman kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, sang pastor menganggukan kepalanya, dan tersenyum pada dua pemuda di hadapannya sebelum memutar badannya ke arah ia semula berasal. Pastor itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet merah yang menyusuri sepanjang lorong gereja dan berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum sampai pada sebuah tangga.

Berbalik, pastor itu tersenyum ramah kepada dua pemuda di sana. "Walaupun kalian bukan saudara kandung, ikatan batin di antara kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Tuhan menciptakan dan melakukan sesuatu untuk umatnya bukan tanpa alasan, untuk itulah sebab mengapa kalian bisa sampai di sini. Rencana tuhan akan lebih indah daripada yang umatnya bisa harapkan, Anak Muda."

.

.

.

.

"Jarum ... Bulan ... Jarum ... Bulan ... Ja — "

"Kai, bisakah kau berhenti? Kau sudah mengucapkan kata 'Jarum' sebanyak 127 kali dan 'Bulan' sebanyak 123 kali!"

"Seratus dua puluh tiga?"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. "Ya, kau lupa menyebut 'Bulan' dan mengulang kata 'Jarum' 2 kali."

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya saat menoleh ke arah detektif dari timur yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau menghitungnya?"

Shinichi tidak menjawab, hanya sebuah anggukan singkat yang dapat di artikan 'Ya' dan sang pesulap yang baru saja bertanya merespon dengan membulatkan mulutnya. Tentu saja setelah membuat _mental-note_ bahwa ia sedang bersama seorang detektif yang, jika sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, ia mampu menghapal panjang rambut seseorang dalam ukuran milimeter.

Ketelitian yang mengerikan, tentu saja.

Pemuda itu, Kaito, mengelilingkan pandangannya.

Hampir 20 menit mereka menunggu di depan pintu gerbang gereja, tepatnya setelah Shinichi memutuskan untuk menemui Sato-keiji untuk membahas kasus Masaoka Yumi di depan gereja di mana ia dan kaito berada saat ini. Ia tidak begitu paham apa yang terjadi — dan mungkin akan terjadi — namun setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat dari Shinichi bahwa ia sedang menangani sebuah kasus, di mana semua petunjuk yang ada kemudian membawa mereka — Shinichi dan Sato-keiji — pada Masaoka Yoshitsune yang merupakan ayah dari Masaoka Yumi, hal itu membuatnya paham. Walau hanya sedikit.

Biar bagaimana pun, pekerjaan detektif tidak pernah ia masukan ke dalam list pekerjaannya.

"Kai."

Kaito menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

Kaito kembali menatap ke depan, menempelkan kepala bagian belakangnya pada tiang lampu di mana ia bersandar. "Pastor tadi?"

Shinichi tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kukira hanya aku yang merasa dia sedikit aneh, janggal maksudku."

"Kau juga merasakannya?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia bukan pastor gereja ini. Aku mungkin bukan seorang yang religius, tetapi berada di dekat pastor itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan seperti ... Ng, mungkin kata yang tepat adalah takut?"

Shinichi melirik ke arah Kaito dari sudut matanya lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Dia bukan pastor gereja ini," ujar sang detektif pelan sebelum meletakan satu tangannya di depan dadanya dan menggunakan dua jarinya — jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya — untuk menjepit dagunya. "Ketika berada di perpustakaan kecil di belakang altar, kau ingat? Ruangan yang kau bilang mengingatkanmu akan—"

"Gorila yang mengamuk?" potong Kaito ketika image bagaimana rupa seekor gorilla mengamuk muncul dalam kepalanya saat ia mencoba mengingat ruangan yang dimaksudkan.

Shinichi berdeham pelan. "Ya, ruangan itu. Di sana aku melihat foto para biarawati dan pastor yang terakhir di ambil bulan lalu dan wajah pastor itu tidak ada dalam daftar pastor yang bertugas di gereja ini."

"Ah! Itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu," Kaito menjentikan jarinya, namun bukan untuk memunculkan sesuatu, melainkan sebuah pertanda bahwa ia berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan. "Saat kau keluar lebih dulu untuk menelpon, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling. Sepertinya dugaanmu tentang pastor itu benar."

"Maksudmu?" Shinichi menegakan tubuhnya, berbalik dan menatap lurus Kaito yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Di toilet aku menemukan pakaian, wig, dan 'wajah' sang pas—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK CERITAKAN LEBIH AWAL!?" Bentak Shinichi keras dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bahu Kaito, mengguncang tubuh pesulap itu ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Ahakuihinginmhengahakanhyaha pikha — BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI!?"

Shinichi mendengus kesal, menarik tangannya dari bahu Kaito dan berdiri membelakangi pesulap itu. Detektif itu mencoba menarik napasnya secara perlahan. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud … Maaf, Kai."

Kaito menggeleng pelan. Dengan satu tangan ia memijat bahunya yang baru saja menjadi korban cengkraman sang detektif. "Tidak, itu salahku. Seharusnya kau segera kuberitahu, tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Ya, begitulah … Sepertinya karena Aoko diculik, pikiranku jadi sedikit bermasalah."

"Aku paham hal itu," gumam Shinichi pelan yang kemudian memicu keadaan diam dan hening di antara keduanya. Sesaat kemudian keduanya saling melirik hingga akhirnya tertawa bersamaan.

"SHINICHI!" Seorang wanita berteriak keras dari kejauhan. Suara memekakan telinga yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras dan mendekat ke arah di mana penerima suara berada. Tidak lama setelah suara wanita berteriak itu terdengar, Shinichi dan Kaito meringis bersamaan — bahkan menutup telinga mereka — saat mendengar bunyi berdecit keras yang berasal dari gesekan antara ban mobil dan jalanan beraspal.

_Sato-keiji …_ batin detektif itu merintih ketika akhirnya bunyi berdecit itu mereda dan kedua matanya mulai menangkap wujud sebuah Mazda RX-17 merah berhenti di hadapannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, dua orang wanita keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam mobil dan salah satunya yang dikenali Shinichi — setelah bertahun-tahun sekolah di sekolah yang sama — sebagai Suzuki Sonoko, putri dari Suzuki Shiro, dengan cepat menghampiri dirinya dan mencengkram kerah seragam yang dikenakannya.

Dengan satu tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya, Sonoko menatap tajam Shinichi yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sonoko. "Kalau kau tidak sesegera mungkin menyelamatkan Ran, sesuatu yang buruk akan kulakukan padamu!"

Shinichi hanya diam menatap dua iris mata berwarna coklat milik wanita yang merupakan sahabat dari teman masa kecilnya, sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk merespon maupun membalas perilaku kasar wanita itu padanya.

Tentu saja, menyerang wanita bukanlah sebuah hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan seorang lelaki, namun Shinichi tidak membalas ucapan Sonoko bukan karena prinsip 'Pria Lebih Kuat Daripada Wanita' atau semacamnya, melainkan karena ada satu sudut dalam hati dan pikiran Shinichi yang menyetujui apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ran — dan tentu saja korban penculikan lainnya — ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya, sebuah _pukulan keras_ sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang detektif. Sampai hal itu terjadi — yang tentu saja ia haramkan untuk terjadi — tentunya ia akan terus mengusahakan agar nyawa Ran dan korban penculikan lainnya dalam keadaan aman. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Dengan seulas senyum, yang selalu muncul ketika Shinichi merasa yakin dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya, detektif itu perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sonoko dari kerahnya. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat tajam dan penuh keyakinan, menatap lurus manik mata Sonoko yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara, _Baka Sonoko_?"

Sonoko mengerutkan menarik satu alisnya. "Jadi kau sudah tahu di mana Ran berada?"

"Tidak, belum. Tetapi bukan artinya aku akan berhenti begitu saja dan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada ..._ Nya._"

Sonoko mengangkat satu alisnya. Dengan mata menyipit tajam, gadis berambut pendek itu lalu membiarkan tangannya terjatuh bebas di samping tubuhnya. Kedua mata gadis itu kemudian mengikuti gerakan kemana Shinichi bergerak dan mendapati sebuah map diberikan oleh Sato-keiji kepada detektif muda itu. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati Shinichi untuk melihat foto yang tengah dipegang detektif itu, yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam map, dari balik punggung Shinichi.

Sehelai foto yang menunjukan gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang pirang sebahu dengan sebuah topi besar yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. Gadis itu terlihat mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna oranye dengan motif bunga-bunga yang tersebar merata di seluruh permukaan kain, sebuah pita putih besar melilit pinggangnya dan terlihat memperindah dress yang dipakainya.

"Hei! Gadis itu memakai dress yang serupa dengan yang dipakai Ran," ujar Sonoko setelah berhasil merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Shinichi. "Hari ini Ran memakainya."

"Apakah sama persis?"

Dengan satu gelengan kepala, Sonoko menjelaskan, "Hanya berbeda warna dan milik Ran tidak memiliki pita sebesar ini."

"Aoko juga memakainya," Kaito berujar pelan dan kemudian mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sonoko yang sempat terkejut karena baru menyadari kehadiran pesulap itu di sampingnya.

Shinichi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan sama sekali tidak berkomentar banyak.

"K, kau mengejutkanku!" protes Sonoko yang kemudian bergerak mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap dadanya. Gadis itu lalu kembali menajamkan pandangannya, menatap Kaito dengan teliti dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau mengenal Aoko?"

Kaito tersenyum.

"Kuroba Kaito, _magician_," jelas Kaito seraya mengecup punggung tangan Sonoko layaknya seorang bangsawan pada putri kerajaan. Pesulap itu lalu menjentikan jarinya dan memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar untuk diberikannya pada sang putri keturunan Suzuki. "Aoko tidak lain adalah temanku yang tampaknya ikut menjadi korban kasus penculikan ini, Nona Cantik."

_N, nona cantik…_ "A, ah. B, begitu rupanya," ucap Sonoko terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Hanya dengan melihat dari caranya menatap Kaito, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa gadis keturunan Suzuki itu terpesona dan termakan oleh rayuan sang pesulap. "Tunggu dulu," Sonoko mengangkat satu tangannya, pikirannya sepertinya telah kembali berfungsi secara normal setelah terhipnotis dengan perawakan Kaito. "Jadi kau adalah 'teman' yang menganggap Aoko jelek dan mengomentari dada gadis lugu itu, ha!?"

"D, dada?" Shinichi dan Sato-keiji menoleh bersamaan, bahkan menyerukan pertanyaan mereka secara bersamaan dengan sedikit rona merah pada wajah mereka.

Sonoko mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dada. Kau tahu? Jika seorang wanita dikomentari hal-hal semacam itu, walaupun dari kekasihnya sekalipun, pasti akan merasa sakit hati, Pemuda! Beruntung gadis itu bertemu dengan Ran, baju mereka akhirnya bisa ditukar kembali!"

"Ditukar? Tunggu, aku tidak—"

"Oh, kau paham betul maksudku, pemuda!" Sonoko menarik napasnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan kekasihmu pakaian tapi tidak memperhatikan ukurannya."

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya. _Jadi itu sebabnya baju itu tiba-tiba pas di badan Aoko…_

"Sepertinya yang memiliki masalah dengan baju itu bukan hanya Ran dan Aoko," Shinichi yang kini sibuk menjejalkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya berjalan mendekati Kaito dan Sonoko. "Hattori bilang hari ini dia dan Kazuha datang ke Shibuya untuk mendatangi butik di mana baju itu dijual, tetapi ternyata butik itu mengaku tidak pernah menjual baju yang ada di foto itu."

Kaito dan Sonoko menunduk, menatap sekali lagi lembaran foto yang ada dengan kening berkerut.

"Jadi," Sato-keiji berujar. "Kasus ini memang ada hubungannya dengan kasus Masaoka Yumi? Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kalian tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh pendeta gereja ini dan tiga orang korban yang memiliki satu persamaan mencolok."

Shinichi hanya diam. Satu tangannya memegangi dagunya saat ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

_Ada kesamaan lain. Bukan hanya pakaian… Ketiganya…_ "Polisi. Ketiga korban memiliki kaitan yang erat dengan polisi," Shinichi bergumam pelan. Kedua mata detektif itu kemudian teralihkan pada Sato-keiji yang terlihat membelalakan matanya. Polisi wanita itu pasti tahu sesuatu, itulah sebabnya ia menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, dan Shinichi, hanya dengan menatap wanita itu bisa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu darinya.

"Itu artinya, pelakunya sudah jelas 'kan?" Kaito yang menyadari pandangan Shinichi terhadap Sato-keiji mau tidak mau ikut menatap wanita dewasa di hadapannya. Entah apa yang diinginkan Shinichi dengan menatap wanita itu sedemikian rupa, tetapi memang wanita itu terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apapun itu. "Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pencarian?"

Shinichi menutup matanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Detektif itu mencoba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa menenangkan dirinya yang mulai goyah karena luapan emosi. _Tenanglah, tenanglah…_

Dengan satu tangan memijat keningnya, Shinichi kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Walaupun pelakunya mungkin sudah diketahui, masih ada teka-teki lain untuk dipecahkannya, yakni lokasi di mana Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko diculik.

_'Pada saat lonceng ke-4 berbunyi, merpati mengepakkan sayapnya dan Venus datang untuk mengikat matahari senja. Dari kejauhan, sang putri tidur akan melihat jarum takdirnya menusuk sang rembulan'_

_'Siklus kehidupan selalu berulang tanpa kita sadari, siap atau tidak seseorang akan menghadapinya, skenario terburuk dalam hidup'_

"Putri tidur dan jarum takdir," Siklus _kehidupan berulang dan skenario terburuk—Jangan - jangan!_

"_NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building_," Sato-keiji berujar setelah cukup lama terdiam, mengunci lidahnya agar tidak mengutarakan apapun. Wanita itu merogoh saku jasnya dan berjalan mendekati mobilnya, dengan satu tangan wanita itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Gedung itu memang selesai dibangun pada tahun 2000, tetapi pada tahun 1995, prototype gedung itu pernah menjadi lokasi pemutaran drama musikal 'Sleeping Beauty'. Bukan sebuah drama musikal sukses, karena kudengar di tengah pertunjukan gedung itu runtuh akibat gempa bumi dan menelan banyak korban."

Setelah mendudukan diri di bangku pengemudi dan mekai sabuk pengaman, Sato-keiji melirik ke arah Shinichi dan wanita itu tersenyum tipis setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seringai penuh percaya diri di wajah detektif tersohor dari timur itu. Wanita itu pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan ketika dilihatnya Shinichi mengucapkan sesuatu, walau hanya dengan gerak bibir, ia bisa tahu bahwa detektif SMA itu baru saja mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya dan mengingatkannya untuk meminta bantuan dari kepolisian pusat.

.

.

.

.

"Masaoka Yoshitsune, anda ditangkap atas tuduhan kasus penculikan! Angkat tanganmu—" seruan di mulut Sato-keiji terhenti seketika. Dengan kedua alis saling bertautan wanita itu mengencangkan genggamannya di badan pistol hitamnya dan menggerakan kakinya untuk membentuk posisi kuda-kuda. "—k, kalian…"

"SATO-KEIJI!" Shinichi memanggil cukup keras saat ia sampai di sebuah aula kosong gedung NTT Docomo Yoyogi. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna saat menangkap bayangan Ran dan dua orang gadis lain di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu dan dua gadis lainnya terlihat menoleh bersamaan dan begitu melihat Shinichi serta Sato-keiji mendekat, ketiganya berdiri.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Shinichi bingung ketika melihat ketiga gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda ke arahnya, juga ke arah Sato-keiji.

"Kalau kalian datang untuk menangkap Yoshitsune-han, kalian harus melawan kami dulu!" Kazuha berseru lantang dengan dialek Osaka kentalnya.

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya. _Melawan?_

"Benar! Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menangkap Yoshitsune-san!" seorang gadis yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan Ran berkata. Dalam hatinya, Shinichi menebak bahwa ia adalah Nakamori Aoko, teman Kaito yang diculik.

Ran yang berdiri tepat di tengah kedua gadis itu pun mengangguk. Dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu memberi tanda pada sang detektif bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan menyerang sang detektif jika detektif itu berani melangkah dan menangkap Masaoka Yoshitsune, pria yang baru saja berdiri.

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya dan Masaoka Yoshitsune hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman pria itu terlihat … _aneh_.

_Kenapa pria itu tersenyum?_ Pikir Shinichi yang kemudian, tanpa ia sadari, melangkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri seiring dengan semakin majunya ketiga gadis yang berada di hadapannya. _Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?_

"Kudo-kun," Sato-keiji yang masih berdiri di samping Shinichi berbisik. "Bagaimana ini?"

Shinichi hanya diam lalu melirik ke arah Sato-keiji. Wanita itu memang memegang senjata di tangannya, namun melepaskan peluru di saat seperti ini hanya akan berakibat fatal karena bisa melukai ketiga gadis tersebut. Melangkah dengan tangan kosong pun tidak bisa dijadikan alternatif, karena pada kenyataannya, dua wanita yang dihadapi mereka adalah _petarung_. Bukan sembarangan wanita yang hanya bisa berteriak keras ketika didekati orang asing.

Shinichi menelan ludahnya. Bayangan Ran menendangnya sudah cukup membuatnya gemetar, apalagi jika ditambah dengan ahli beladiri aikido seperti Kazuha—Ugh… Ya, tidak menyenangkan.

Saat ini, Shinichi dan Sato-keiji berada di pihak yang merugi. Jika ia menyerang, maka ia mau tidak mau harus terhantam pukulan keras Ran serta Kazuha. Namun jika ia diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria bernama lengkap Masaoka Yoshitsune itu. Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko jelas tengah berada dibawah kendali pria itu. Apapun yang diperbuatnya, hipnotis? Bujuk rayu? Apapun itu, semuanya hanya semakin membuat salah satu pihak merugi.

Tidakkah kalian pikir ini aneh?

Tiga orang gadis diculik di tempat umum tanpa ada yang menyadari kejadian itu dan dibawa ke sebuah gedung yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Hanya pekerja gedung NTT Docomo Yoyogi yang memiliki akses untuk masuk. Lalu saat ingin diselamatkan, ketiga gadis ini tidaklah terlihat senang. Mereka terlihat kecewa—ya, kecewa. Wajah mereka terlihat kecewa saat Shinichi berhasil mendobrak salah satu pintu di dalam ruang serbaguna yang kemudian diketahui adalah sebuah gudang—dan gerak tubuh mereka dengan sangat gamblang menunjukan bahwa mereka tidak ingin diselamatkan. Walaupun mereka tahu siapa yang datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Semuanya terlihat seolah, ketiga korban merasa nyaman dan betah berada di sisi penculik.

Rasa ingin terus berada di samping penculik tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mengadakan aksi perlawanan pada teman-teman dan pihak yang datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

_Ya! Itu dia!_

"Dengar, aku ingin kalian bertiga menyingkir sekarang juga. Kalian tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa," Sato-keiji dengan tegas berujar. "Ini permasalahan serius. Aku ingin kalian bersikap manis dan tidak menganggu pekerjaan kami."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Ran kemudian maju selangkah. "Kalian yang tidak tahu apapun! Yoshitsune-san bukan tipe orang seperti yang kalian bayangkan!"

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kalian tidak menyingkir—"

"Cukup, Sato-keiji," Shinichi berkata tenang.

Dengan satu tangan terulur di depan Sato-keiji, Shinichi melangkah maju. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa apapun yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan kedua belah pihak. Dengan seulas senyum, detektif itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Tentu di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa kami perbuat," detektif itu melanjutkan. "Selain membiarkan anda memberi perintah pada ketiga gadis ini untuk _pulang_, benar?"

Masaoka Yoshitsune hanya diam. Namun kedua matanya mengandung makna bahwa ia tengah mempertanyakan bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya bisa mendapat kesimpulan itu.

Masih dengan senyuman penuh percaya dirinya, Shinichi kemudian menatap satu per satu mata ketiga gadis yang kini mengarahkan kepalan tangan mereka pada dirinya. Jika ia sedang tidak mengangkat kedua tangannya, mungkin saat ini wajahnya telah rata dengan tanah karena serangan maut dari ketiga gadis itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menggunakan teknik yang sama dengan pelaku yang membunuh putri anda beberapa tahun yang lalu, Masaoka-san," Shinichi berujar tenang dan Sato-keiji di balik punggungnya terlihat membelalakan matanya. "Masaoka Yumi, seperti dugaanmu, memang dibunuh oleh kawanan yang menamakan diri mereka _Stockholm Army_."

"Darimana kau—"

"Pada tahun 1973, di sebuah bank di Stockholm, terjadi sebuah kasus pencurian yang kemudian pelakunya menyandera beberapa pekerja di dalam brankas uang selama beberapa hari. Jika aku tidak salah kasus itu terjadi pada bulan Agustus," Shinichi, masih dengan pembawaan yang tenang, mengetuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kasus itu dianggap aneh oleh pihak kepolisian setempat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena para tawanan menolak pertolongan dari kepolisian dan memilih untuk memihak pada pelaku. Mereka seperti dihipnotis tetapi setelah dilakukan penelitian, tidak ada hal seperti itu. Para sandera dalam keadaan sehat tanpa ada bekas hipnotis maupun brainwash. Itu—" Shinichi menekan nada bicaranya, "—adalah hal yang kau lakukan saat ini. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada putrimu."

"Tapi, Kudo-kun. Rekaman CCTV-nya—"

"Apa yang terekam dalam CCTV itu memang benar. Masaoka Yumi melakukan aksi bunuh diri, tetapi…" Shinichi berhenti bicara.

Masaoka Yoshitsune menelan ludahnya. Menatap penuh harap wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang mencoba membongkar kasus pembunuhan putrinya dulu. Pria itu terlihat tegang, cemas, namun sangat ingin mendengar kalimat lanjutan pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa?" tanya pria itu dengan suara gemetar. "KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI PADA YUMI!"

"Bagaimana jika kita biarkan saksi hidupnya yang mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa kau keberatan, Hideo-san?" Shinichi yang masih terlihat tenang lalu memutar tubuhnya, menatap seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang berdiri kira-kira beberapa meter di belakang Shinichi. Kedua tangan pria itu bersilangan di depan tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit menunduk saat Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau melihat sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan pada Masaoka Yumi, benar?"

"Hideo," Masaoka Yoshitsune bergumam pelan. "Kau, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu? Kenapa… kenapa kau—"

"Ini semua salah Yumi," sebuah suara menjawab pelan.

Suara itu kemudian diketahui milik Hideo. Pria yang berdiri dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seorang detektif, 3 orang gadis remaja, seorang polisi wanita, dan seorang pelaku penculikan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar — berguncang — akibat rasa takut, shock, dan amarah yang bisa tersirat dari kilatan matanya. Semuanya terlihat jelas.

Pria itu lalu kembali menunduk. "Yumi terlalu sombong dan angkuh. Dia tidak mau mendengar ... Mendengar apa yang kukatakan!" Jerit pria itu yang kemudian, tanpa ada yang menyadari gerakannya, dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras di wajah oleh Masaoka Yoshitsune.

"Jadi kau!? Kau yang membunuh Yumi, hah!?"

"BUKAN AKU!" Sebuah tamparan dari arah berbeda kembali mendarat di wajah Hideo. "Aku bersumpah ... Bukan aku ... PERCAYALAH AYAH!" Sebuah tamparan lagi. "AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH YUMI!" Dua buah tamparan. "MIURA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! MIURA YANG MEMAKSA YUMI UNTUK BUNUH DIRI!"

Sato-keiji telah bersiap menutup matanya saat dilihatnya tangan Masaoka Yoshitsune terayun cepat ke arah wajah Hideo, namun suara tumbukan telapak tangan pria itu tidak pernah terdengar dalam ruangan. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis Hideo, pria yang kini bersujud di kaki ayahnya, Masaoka Yoshitsune, dengan wajah yang basah oleh airmata.

"Kasus ini akhirnya selesai, eh?" Sato-keiji bergumam pelan dengan sebuah desahan nafas lega. Wanita itu lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Shinichi yang kemudian dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh sang detektif muda.

_Aneh …_ "Untunglah tidak ada yang ter—" _Sepertinya ada yang janggal._

"Kudo-kun?"

_Kalau perhitunganku benar, kasus ini …_ "Belum selesai."

"Eh?"

"Kasus ini belum—"

"SHINICHI!"

**_BANG!_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

1) Terlambat update [_Checked_]

2) Ceritanya pendek [_Check_ ... ed]

3) Cliffhanger di akhir cerita [C...]

4) PM dan Review yang belum sempat dibalas [_Ugh, I'm so dead_.]

Dengan ini kasus **_Woman's Dresses Cases_** resmi ditutup dan akan dilanjutkan dengan kasus baru.

Sedikit sharing, nih. Semenjak update terakhir yang penulis lakukan, yakni pada tanggal 21 September 2012, penulis sempat mengalami hilangnya kepercayaan diri untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Bukan karena author's block, melainkan karena memang jadwal perkuliahan yang sangat padat, menyebabkan penulis tidak yakin apakah cerita ini bisa dilanjutkan atau tidak. Tetapi, begitu penulis membuka email dan menemukan beberapa notif PM serta review dari teman-teman pembaca, _Alhamdulillah_, semangat untuk meneruskan cerita ini kembali muncul. Untungnya, setelah UTS penulis mendapat sedikit waktu luang untuk mengupdate cerita ini. ^^

Jadi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, ya. Penulis akan dengan senang hati menerima review yang membangun dari kalian dan nantikan update selanjutnya. ;')

Selain itu, jika kalian sempat, yuk, ikutan vote kecil-kecilan di profile penulis. Seperti biasa, hasil vote tidak akan merubah isi cerita ini. ^^

Sampai jumpa~ ; )

_P.s: Give me A QUESTION and I'll be answering your questions, guys. It can be anything. This is a 'tell-me-the-truth' game and make sure to leave a question. ;)  
_


	16. Case 16: Do Irises Change Color?

_**2 Januari 2013**_

Selamat Natal 2012 & Tahun Baru 2013 ^^;

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, penulis benar-benar mengalami kesulitan melanjutkan chapter ini. Namun, setelah mengalami proses pembuatan ulang sebanyak 7 kali, akhirnya chapter 16 bisa kalian nikmati. ^^;

Menjawab review dari teman-teman;

1) Fanfic ini tidak akan dihentikan. Tidak selama penulis belum mencantumkan kata DISCONTINUED pada bagian summary. Update mungkin akan sangat lambat dan penulis harap hal ini tidak akan mengurangi niat kalian dalam membaca fanfic ini ^^

2) Ya, kasus yang ada dalam cerita ini semuanya buatan penulis. ^^

3) Penulis saat ini terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi perfilman di Jakarta. Penulis cukup disibukan dengan tugas-tugas yang umumnya dilakukan outdoor. Semoga bisa dimaklumi ^^; Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan typo ^^

4) KID tidak mengetahui jati diri Conan sebagai Shinichi karena memang dalam manga dan animenya tidak diceritakan bahwa KID tahu hal itu. Itu yang penulis tahu sejauh penulis membaca serta menonton semua episodenya. Mengesampingkan plot-plot yang ada dalam Movie-nya tentunya. ^^

5) Wah, 'kapan the end'? Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja, ya. ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed dan puisi berjudul 'Aku' bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama dan Chairil Anwar, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Case 16: Do Irises Change Color?  
**_

_**"You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus"**_

_**~Mark Twain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia tidak pernah merasakan hari selelah hari ini.

Tidak setelah ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dengan menggunakan earphone dan suara musik yang ia harapkan untuk ia dengar tergantikan oleh sebuah suara datar menyebalkan — yang harus diakuinya terdengar sangat mirip dengan suaranya — yang kemudian memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman Kudo.

Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, suara itu menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Holmes dan Lupin yang merindukan majikannya.

Ya! Itu dia! Itulah alasan kuat mengapa ia akhirnya mengindahkan permintaan itu dan mendatangi kediaman Kudo. Walaupun ia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa 'Holmes dan Lupin rindu pada majikan' hanyalah sebuah alasan yang dikarang agar ia tergiur. Tetapi pasti ada yang sangat ingin dibicarakan oleh detektif itu, bukan? Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menyempatkan diri menggunakan penyadap yang dipasang oleh sang pencuri untuk menghubungi pencuri itu.

Lalu datanglah ia ke kediaman Kudo dengan berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis SMA—yang kemudian mendapat sebuah tatapan sebal dan bisa dilihatnya salah satu sudut bibir sang detektif berdenyut melihat penampilannya—dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia kemudian masuk dan duduk di ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo yang penuh dengan buku-buku misteri itu.

Awalnya ia sempat bingung mengapa detektif itu dengan sengaja mengundangnya ke kediaman Kudo, namun ketika ia teringat akan hari saat Masaoka Yoshitsune ditangkap, ia akhirnya mengerti.

Kudo Shinichi pasti ingin membahas tentang kasus itu. Kasus penembakan oleh seseorang yang berada pada gedung itu dan dengan sangat jelas mengincar Kudo Shinichi. Namun sayang, akhirnya kasus itu menjadi sebuah kasus terorisme, bukan kasus pembunuhan berencana.

Mengapa?

Karena tepat setelah sebuah peluru melesat cepat dan berhasil menancap di dinding, peluru itu meledak dan diikuti dengan ledakan besar di dua lantai berbeda di gedung itu.

Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kasus itu, hanya luka-luka kecil dan kerusakan gedung yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Kerugiannya pastilah mencapai ratusan juta yen dan jumlah itu tidak kecil.

Semuanya terdengar _sedikit _normal hingga di bagian itu. Tetapi bencana lain datang sesaat setelahnya.

Yakni setelah kasus ledakan terjadi, saat sedang dilakukan evakuasi, muncul Natsumi Ema di tengah-tengah kerumunan polisi yang sibuk menyelamatkan diri dan dengan penuh percaya diri ia mendekati Kudo Shinichi untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sepertinya — tidak, kalimat itu memang — ditujukan untuk Kuroba Kaito.

_"Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya karena matahari telah terbenam, namun semakin malam menghitam, semakin lebar burung hantu mengepakan sayapnya."_

Tidak, hal itu tentu tidak membuat Kudo Shinichi keheranan, justru sebaliknya, detektif itu hanya menghela napas lelah dan membiarkan 'Natsumi Ema' pergi dari hadapan mereka. Namun bagi Kuroba Kaito, hal itu jelas sebuah terompet besar yang kemudian dibunyikan tepat di telinga ketika tidur.

Mengagetkan dan memiliki banyak efek samping.

Itu adalah alasan kedua mengapa ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Kudo, walaupun akan ada banyak resiko jika ia datang.

Banyak?

Tentu saja.

Pertama, ia bukanlah 'Natsumi Ema' yang hadir saat gedung NTT Docomo Yoyogi meledak dan ia tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan 'Natsumi Ema' itu. Kedua, ia ingin memastikan apakah Kudo Shinichi sudah memahami arti dari ucapan 'Natsumi Ema' itu atau belum, karena jika sudah, mungkin, saat ia datang menemui detektif itu, bisa saja detektif itu akan segera membuka identitas asli Kaito KID pada media.

Atau mungkin detektif itu akan tetap merahasiakannya namun menjadikannya sebuah ancaman?

Entahlah.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi jika itu menyangkut detektif tersohor dari timur itu.

Dan disanalah ia berada saat ini. Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak buku bacaan tebal yang mayoritasnya bergenre misteri.

"Ini pasti akan mengejutkan media," seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal berwarna pirang berujar pelan seraya meletakan cangkir berisi hot-chocolate yang baru saja diteguknya kembali ke atas meja. Gadis itu lalu bersiul pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seorang detektif tersohor dari timur, Kudo Shinichi, menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menemuinya."

"Yang tidak lain adalah seorang pencuri permata tersohor dan sedang buron," lanjut Shinichi pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah laptop kecil di hadapannya. "Beruntung aku belum membuang semua alat penyadapmu di rumah ini," Detektif itu berkata pelan lalu meraih sebuah pulpen dari saku kemejanya dan menulis sesuatu pada sepucuk kertas memo, merobeknya, lalu memberikannya kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Dengan seulas senyuman tipis — yang tampak seperti ditujukan pada layar laptopnya — detektif itu lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"Tentu setelah pemikiran panjang tidak berkesudahan, kuputuskan untuk datang. Mendapat undangan dari seorang detektif bisa jadi malapetaka, kau tahu?" jawab gadis itu.

Gadis di hadapan Shinichi berdeham pelan sebelum membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas di tangannya. Dengan satu alis terangkat, gadis itu kembali meletakan kertas yang didapatnya dari Shinichi di atas meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan punggung kursi. "Sebelum kita membahasnya, boleh kutanya satu hal?"

Shinichi tidak menjawab, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebanyak apa tugas sekolahmu hingga harus mengerjakannya di saat seperti ini?"

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya sesaat dan melihat sebuah kerutan di kening gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Lebih banyak daripada jumlah polisi yang kau ikat di dalam toilet."

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit membulatkan mulutnya sebelum akhirnya kembali diam_. Kenyataannya, yang mengikat mereka bukan aku ..._ Batin gadis itu dalam diam.

Semuanya terdengar tenang, hening.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak mendengar bunyi lain selain detak jantungnya yang terdengar sangat normal, suara gemerisik keyboard laptop yang tengah ditekan oleh sang detektif, dan detak jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Ruangan itu, ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo, mungkin sengaja dirancang agar siapapun yang berada di dalamnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Membaca buku-buku tebal seperti yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tentu tidak bisa dilakukan di tengah keramaian pawai tahun baru atau di tengah konser. Benar, 'kan?

Melirik ke arah gadis yang kini sibuk menatap sebuah vas bunga, Shinichi lalu menekan tombol silang merah aplikasi pemutar video pada laptop miliknya dan menutup laptopnya. Kedua bola matanya dengan awas terus ia arahkan pada sosok gadis yang duduk di hadapannya sementara kedua tangannya kini bersilangan di depan dadanya.

"_Stockholm Syndrome_, benar?" tanya gadis pirang itu pada Shinichi yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Shinichi pun mengangguk pelan seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Kau memasang penyadap," ujar Shinichi pelan yang kemudian direspon dengan sebuah senyuman oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Kasus itu masih ada hubungannya denganku, Tantei-kun. Sudah seharusnya kutahu segala kemajuan yang menyangkutnya." _Ya, benar…_

Shinichi mengangkat bahunya. "Ucap seorang yang datang beberapa jam lebih awal dan membiarkan penembak itu melancarkan aksinya."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Sebuah tawa canggung karena ketidakmampuannya merespon ucapan detektif di hadapannya_. Kenyataannya memang bukan aku yang datang lebih awal..._

"Kupikir sindrom semacam itu hanya ada dalam dongeng para psikolog, namun aku salah," gadis itu berusaha mengembalikan topiknya sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin kacau. "Kuharap tiga gadis cantik itu dalam keadaan sehat."

"Tidak ada luka serius, hanya luka kecil karena terbentur saat evakuasi. Mereka sedang dalam pengawasan tim medis saat ini," jelas Shinichi pada gadis itu. "Kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, benar?

Gadis itu menghelakan nafasnya pelan, "Penembak misterius itu adalah pelaku yang sama yang menyerangmu di atap hotel."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal yang harus ia ucapkan dan menyusunnya sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan berbicara karena hal itu bisa membuka fakta bahwa sosok Natsumi Ema yang menyelinap ke gedung Docomo saat Masaoka Yoshitsune ditangkap bukan dirinya, melainkan orang lain.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin muncul sebagai Natsumi Ema secara tiba-tiba karena sejak awal ia sudah berada di samping detektif itu. Membantu pemuda itu memecahkan teka-teki keberadaan 3 gadis yang diculik oleh Masaoka Yoshitsune.

Ya, walaupun 'Natsumi Ema' itu sedikit membuatnya kelabakan dalam berimprovisasi, harus diakui bahwa impostor itu telah menolongnya keluar dari sebuah kecurigaan besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroba Kaito berterima kasih pada seorang impostor.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar?" Tanya gadis itu setelah cukup lama menyusun skenario dalam kepalanya. Shinichi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hasilnya positif," ucap Shinichi pelan seraya mengatupkan kelopak matanya. "Pihak laboratorium sudah melakukan uji coba dengan peluru yang ditemukan terjatuh di lokasi kejadian. Benar adanya, peluru itu diisi bubuk misiu yang memungkinkan peluru untuk meledak. Peluru itu memang sama dengan peluru yang terjatuh di atap hotel, namun dilihat dari daya ledak, sepertinya ada _tangan_ lainnya yang menjadikan peluru sekecil itu mempunyai daya ledak sebesar itu."

"Itu yang mereka katakan?"

Shinichi membuka matanya kembali lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ledakan di lantai 3 dan lantai 10 pun sepertinya berasal dari peluru-peluru itu. Kau juga melihatnya, bukan? Tempat penyimpanan rahasia yang berada di dalam pot tanaman dan berisi ratusan peluru."

Gadis itu menarik sebelah alisnya ke arah Shinichi, menandakan sebuah rasa heran atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh detektif itu. Ia memang tahu bahwa Kudo Shinichi _tahu_ dirinya — yang palsu — berada dalam gedung yang sama di saat kejadian berlangsung, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa detektif SMA itu bisa _tahu_ bahwa ia — 'Natsumi Ema' — telah memeriksa beberapa lantai dan menemukan tempat persembunyian ratusan peluru kaliber 34 yang terukir huruf S pada sisi badannya di dalam sebuah pot tanaman.

_Detektif ini sungguh tahu segalanya, eh?_

"CCTV gedung itu aktif, kemarin malam Sato-keiji mengirimkan kopinya padaku dan dari sanalah aku tahu kau sudah tiba di gedung itu beberapa jam sebelum kami tiba. Bagaimanapun juga, kita berbicara tentang Kaito KID di sini," ujar Shinichi seolah menjawab kebingungan di wajah gadis dihadapannya. Detektif itu mungkin harus mencoba alih profesi menjadi seorang pembaca pikiran...

_Ah, ya … CCTV._

Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kuanggap itu pujian, Tantei-kun."

"Ya, ya. Lalu, selain tempat persembunyian itu, apa lagi yang kau temukan?" tanya Shinichi tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebuah ponsel. Kutemukan tergantung pada kenop pintu emergency menuju atap dan kau harus dengar ini," gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari tasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Satu tangannya dengan cepat menekan tombol pada ponsel dan memutar sebuah rekaman suara yang telah tersimpan dalam ponsel itu. "Dan bisakah kau siapkan remote tvmu?"

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya, namun dengan patuh meraih remote tv yang ia letakan di sebuah meja kecil di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Remote itu masih tampak seperti baru, karena memang sejak dibeli — atau lebih tepatnya, sejak seorang rekan kerja ayahnya mengirimkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun — tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Tidak dirinya maupun ayahnya suka menonton.

"Saat matahari berada di atas kepala," sebuah suara mulai membahana dalam ruangan itu. "Saat kicauan burung tidak lagi terdengar dan tergantikan oleh kebisingan ibukota, saat — _bzzt_ — akan datang pula cahaya —_ bzzt_ — lingkaran malam —_ bzzt_ — menantangmu dalam duel — _bzzt_ — tunjukan kehebatanmu, wahai — _bzzt_ — Kaito KID."

"Tahan pertanyaanmu," ujar gadis berambut ikal itu pada Shinichi yang baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk merespon isi dari rekaman suara. "Sekarang nyalakan tvmu, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi sekali lagi hanya diam dan tampak bingung, namun tetap patuh mendengarkan perintah seorang pencuri ulung yang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis untuk menyalakan tv miliknya. Hanya dengan satu gerakan jari telunjuk, layar tv secara tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya terang dan musik cukup keras.

Keduanya lalu terdiam saat di layar tv itu muncul seorang wanita muda berpakaian formal. Wanita itu lalu mulai berbicara dan sederet tulisan merangkak cepat di bagian bawah layar.

"Memasuki usia ke-20, putri tunggal Owada Group, Owada Masako, akan mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang bertempat di gedung Izumi Garden Tower, Tokyo. Juru bicara Owada Group, Oozora Banri, menjelaskan bahwa ada sekitar 1000 undangan yang telah disebar—" jelas si wanita pembawa berita yang kemudian wajahnya tergantikan oleh liputan live.

Shinichi menegakan tubuhnya, membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin, sementara kedua bola matanya terfokus pada layar tv. Layar itu masih menunjukan siaran langsung sebuah konfrensi pers yang diadakan oleh Owada Group guna mengumumkan acara peringatan ulang tahun putri tunggal Owada Group, Owada Masako, yang ke-20, dimulai dari tanggal acara hingga tamu kehormatan yang telah diundang untuk hadir. Semuanya satu per satu dijelaskan dan template-template mulai memenuhi layar tv untuk mendukung kejelasan acara.

"Presiden direktur, artis ternama, politikus," sebut Shinichi saat satu per satu nama disebutkan diiringi dengan kemunculan foto orang-orang yang dimaksud. "Bahkan di acara ulang tahun putrinya, pimpinan Owada Group masih sempat berpikir untuk memperbesar pasar mereka hingga ke luar negeri."

"Tipikal kaum aristocrat," ujar gadis itu dengan nada meledek.

Keduanya, KID yang menyamar dan Shinichi, masih tampak tenang saat semua nama orang-orang tersohor disebutkan.

Tidak hingga dua buah foto muncul secara bersamaan dan disertai dengan musik yang sedikit mengagetkan. Foto tersebut berada bersebelahan dengan ukuran besar, hampir memenuhi layar, dan terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sangat dikenal oleh KID dan Shinichi.

Tentu saja mereka mengenalnya, karena yang mereka lihat adalah foto wajah mereka sendiri. Wajah Kudo Shinichi si detektif SMA dan Kuroba Kaito, sosok dibalik monocle dan tophat putih yang kini sedang melakukan penyamaran dan duduk bersama detektif SMA tersohor di sebuah ruangan di kediaman Kudo.

Kedua foto itu pun akhirnya semakin mengecil dan tergantikan dengan foto tamu kehormatan lainnya. Wajah Hattori Heiji dan Hakuba Saguru, bahkan Mouri Kogoro pun ikut terpampang di layar tv. Semua wajah-wajah familiar yang tentunya dikenal dengan baik oleh dua pemuda yang masih duduk terdiam dalam ruangan itu.

Pesta itu memang bukan sembarang pesta ulang tahun. Bukan hanya karena yang mengadakannya adalah Owada Group, salah satu group yang dipimpin oleh orang terpenting di Jepang, namun karena tamu kehormatan yang diundang bukanlah tamu sembarangan. Hanya dengan melihatnya dunia pun bisa menilai, bahwa di malam pesta ulang tahun itu akan terjadi kasus besar, apalagi setelah mengundang beberapa detektif yang telah terkenal namanya di seluruh negeri dan ditambah dengan undangan khusus untuk seorang pencuri internasional.

Pencuri terkenal yang selalu muncul di bawah sinar rembulan dengan pakaian putihnya, Kaito KID.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Holmes dan Lupin akan meninggalkan rumah ini, eh?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau lupa taruhan kita. Kau ingat? 'Siapapun yang menang dalam aksi selanjutnya akan menjadi tuan rumah bagi Holmes dan Lupin'?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Taruhan itu."

.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Langkahnya berat, seolah gaya gravitasi memaksanya untuk terus berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri, yakni di depan pintu kamarnya.

Haruskah ia datang? Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Owada Group _tidak hanya_ mengundang Kuroba Kaito, namun juga Kaito KID. Jika salah satu saja yang hadir, pasti akan tercipta sebuah kecurigaan. Apalagi jika mengingat Hakuba Saguru juga akan hadir di pesta itu dan Kudo Shinichi, detektif dari timur itu pasti akan langsung curiga, mengingat betapa tajamnya fokus detektif dari timur itu terhadap hal-hal sepele.

Pesta ini, secara tidak langsung mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pesta maut.

Melirik ke arah dinding dimana poster besar ayahnya berada, Kaito lalu menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat-lekat senyuman ayahnya yang terlihat tengah melakukan salah satu trik sulap favoritnya. Senyuman itu, hingga saat ini, masih menjadi salah satu penyemangat bagi Kuroba Kaito dan mungkin seharusnya saat ini, setelah melihat wajah ayahnya pada poster itu, ia telah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

Namun sesuatu seperti menghalanginya.

Seolah ia tidak lagi diizinkan bumi ini untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Kaito," panggil Chikage dari balik pintu kamar yang kemudian kembali menyadarkan Kaito dari lamunannya.

Terhenyak sesaat, pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati pintu kamarnya telah terbuka sebagian. Ibunya, Kuroba Chikage, telah berdiri di sana, menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menjitak kepala putra semata wayangnya.

Terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba ibunya, Kaito hanya bisa menjerit tertahan seraya mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tangan gesit ibunya.

"'Kaasan!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan pakai lipstick kesayanganku jika menyamar? Lipstick itu—"

"—'harganya lebih mahal daripada jumlah uang jajanmu!'. Ya, ya. Aku ingat itu. Maaf karena sudah memakainya tanpa seizinmu, 'Kaasan."

Mendengus, Chikage lalu mendudukan diri di samping putranya. "Sudah memutuskan akan memakai apa untuk pesta itu?"

_Cepat sekali 'Kaasan mengganti topik pembicaraan … Dan kenapa topik … itu!?_

Kaito mengangkat bahunya lemah. Dengan satu hembusan nafas yang terasa berat, pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ibunya. Kedua kening pemuda itu berkerut dan alis saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Chikage menarik sudut bibirnya, mengembangkan senyuman hangat seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Kaito yang sedikit menggelitik di lehernya. Wanita itu lalu mengangkat dagunya, menatap lurus wajah Kuroba Touichi yang sejak tadi menjadi titik fokus penglihatan putranya.

Wanita itu lalu membuka mulutnya, "Anggap saja kehadirannya di gedung itu adalah sebuah hadiah dari dewi fortuna. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan lebih lanjut. Lagipula Aoko sudah kau pastikan selamat, 'kan?"

Kaito terdiam. _Memang tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan..._

"Harus kuakui kau ceroboh, Kuroba Kaito. Namun jika mengingat kondisimu hari itu, siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Beruntung Shinichi-kun tidak menyadarinya," lanjut Chikage masih dengan tangan mengusap kepala putranya. "Atau mungkin tidak?"

Kaito masih terdiam di posisinya, namun tidak menghentikan pikirannya yang sejak tadi terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Shinichi pasti menyadarinya.

Detektif dari timur itu pasti menyadari perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, walaupun jika boleh dikatakan, orang normal mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya karena, selain bentuk yang sangatlah kecil, _hal itu_ bukanlah sesuatu yang akan diperhatikan oleh orang normal.

Ya, memang hal itu adalah satu ciri khas manusia dan merupakan satu hal yang akan terus disebut untuk mendeskripsikan seseorang. Namun, mungkinkah orang normal akan menyadarinya jika sedang bersamanya? Kecuali dua detektif yang selalu menemani aksi malamnya, mungkin tidak.

Sekali lagi, yang kita bicarakan adalah Kudo Shinichi.

Bukan Mouri Kogoro atau detektif manapun yang bahkan tidak akan menyadari perubahan warna rambut seseorang hingga ada yang berteriak histeris karena menyadarinya lebih dulu.

Detektif tua itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa putrinya pernah menjadi korban penyamaran seorang pencuri ternama, Kaito KID.

Ah, ya. Itu cerita lama.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke pesta itu," gumam Kaito pelan. Pemuda itu bangun dari posisinya, menatap sekilas poster ayahnya di dinding kamarnya lalu menyeringai lebar ke arah ibunya yang terlihat membalas seringai itu dengan seulas senyuman. "Dan jika boleh, aku ingin meminjam lipstickmu lagi, 'Kaasan."

.

.

.

.

"Apa warna iris manusia bisa berubah?"

Menoleh dari layar monitor yang tengah menjadi fokus penglihatannya, Haibara lalu melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan beberapa buku dan alat tulis di sekelilingnya. gadis kecil itu melirik sekilas ke arah buku-buku yang sedang menemani pemuda itu sebelum mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu lalu menghela napas pelan setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Haibara yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bertanya, apakah warna iris mata manusia bisa berubah? Dengan sendirinya?"

Haibara hanya diam, memutar posisi tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap layar monitor. "Apakah tugas sekolahmu menyuruhmu membuat paper 'Perubahan Warna Iris Mata'?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu pelan. Satu tangannya meletakan kembali alat tulis yang di pegangnya di antara halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya sebelum menutup buku itu dan meletakannya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa mereka, para scientist di luar sana, tengah membuat sebuah penemuan untuk mengubah warna iris mata dengan laser. Tentu aku juga tahu bahwa pada beberapa kasus trauma dan keracunan, warna iris mata akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Tetapi kasus ini berbeda."

"Seperti kehadiranmu di ruangan ini yang hanya datang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah?" tanya Haibara tanpa menoleh.

Dengan satu jari telunjuknya, pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Ehm, ya. Kau tahu Megure-keibu dan Sato-keiji akhir-akhir ini selalu menerobos pintu depan rumahku, 'kan? Aku butuh tempat tenang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini."

Haibara terdiam sesaat, hanya beberapa detik hingga ia akhirnya menekan jemarinya pada deretan huruf-huruf papan keyboard. Ilmuwan kecil itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, terlalu fokus pada layar monitor yang kini menunjukan sebuah situs online shopping yang menjual pakaian wanita.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus di gedung Docomo itu?" tanya Haibara seraya menggerakan mouse untuk membuka sebuah link yang ada dan munculah sebuah pop-up berwarna merah muda yang penuh dengan hiasan glitter dan manik-manik. _Ugh, ya … Haibara tetaplah seorang wanita._

"Kudengar mereka menculik kekasihmu dan dua gadis lain," lanjut Haibara dengan nada datar. "Jadi pelakunya bisa merubah warna irisnya?"

Menyandarkan tubuhnya, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Kudo Shinichi, pahlawan penyelamat kepolisian Jepang itu lalu menghelakan nafasnya pelan.

"Kupikir awalnya aku yang salah melihatnya, karena perbedaannya tidak begitu kentara. Dua warna itu serupa, walaupun tidak sama. Tetapi, setelah kuperhatikan, semuanya tampak nyata dan berbeda. Sebiru samudra luas, terlihat indah namun menyimpan misteri."

Shinichi tidak menyadarinya, sepasang bola mata yang semula terpaku pada layar monitor kini menatapnya lekat. Menyelidiki hingga ke bagian terkecilnya walau hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya, sepasang bola mata itu kembali menatap layar monitor yang kini penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis dompet wanita.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan? Pada pemiliknya," sebuah usul. "Jika kau tidak bertanya, kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya. Manusia bukan sebuah gadget yang bisa kau pelajari hanya dengan mencobanya sendiri, butuh interaksi untuk bisa mengetahui hingga ke dasarnya."

Shinichi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kedua alis bertautan seiring dengan mengalirnya ucapan Haibara yang didengarnya, namun hanya terdengar samar di telinganya. Seperti sebuah musik pengiring yang tidak pernah sekalipun diperhatikan oleh penonton sebuah film.

_Jika dipikir kembali, Kaito sepertinya sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum memasuki gedung itu … Tapi apa? Sesuatu tentang … ketinggian? Hitam?_

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya.

_Dan jika aku tidak salah, dalam rekaman CCTV itu … _

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya," seru Haibara dengan nada datar ketika didengarnya suara keypad ponsel Shinichi bergema dalam ruangan itu. Jika didengar baik-baik, pemilik ponsel itu pastilah diburu oleh waktu seolah tiada hari esok baginya hingga harus menekan keypad ponselnya dengan begitu .. keras.

"Tidak, ini tentang pelaku—ah, Kaito! Dimana kau sekarang? Kau sibuk? Tidak? Bisakah kita bertemu di taman Beika dalam 30 menit?"

.

.

.

.

"Yang kuucapkan sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung?" tanya Kaito dengan satu alis terangkat dibalik rambutnya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa hari lalu saat ia dan Shinichi memasuki gedung Docomo untuk mencari Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha.

Pesulap muda itu mengangguk kecil saat ingatannya tentang kalimat yang ia ucapkan hari itu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Melihat hal ini, Shinichi lalu mendudukan diri di samping Kaito dan menatap Kaito lekat, menanti pesulap itu untuk mengulang kembali ucapan yang sudah ia dengar tempo hari.

"Saat kita tiba, Sato-keiji dan beberapa orang polisi segera berlari masuk. Kau mengejar di belakangnya dan aku berlari tepat di belakangmu," jelas Kaito yang mencoba menjelaskan secara kronologis. "Saat itu aku mendongak dan melihat langit-langit lobi utama dan memuji lampu-lampu yang ada di sana. Aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'mereka menaruh lampu seperti itu di lobi?' lalu terus berjalan mengikutimu. Sampai di situ semuanya masih terlihat normal, hingga …"

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hingga?"

"Ingat saat Sato-keiji memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk berjaga di lobby? Sementara sisanya berjaga di setiap pintu keluar darurat dan ikut naik melalui lift?"

"Ya, Sato-keiji mengatakan untuk menyebar sementara ia akan memeriksa ruang serbaguna, tepat setelah melihat denah gedung yang ada di samping lift," kening Shinichi semakin mengerut. _Aneh, sepertinya ada yang salah…_

"Setelah Sato-keiji memasuki lift, aku melihatnya. Seseorang dengan jaket hitam berjalan memasuki toilet. Ehm, kalau tidak salah tinggi orang itu sekitar 2 meter, karena kulihat tingginya hampir sama dengan patung hiasan di sisi pintu menuju toilet," Kaito meneruskan. "Lalu kukatakan padamu 'Kupikir gedung ini bukan untuk umum' dan kukatakan juga kalau ada yang aneh dengan angka penunjuk lantai. Lobby pada umumnya akan ditunjukan dengan huruf G atau GF yang artinya Ground Floor, tapi penunjuk lantai pada lift yang dinaiki Sato-keiji menunjukan angka 1, bukan G maupun GF."

Shinichi menegakan tubuhnya.

"Itu artinya, Sato-keiji dan beberapa orang polisi yang masuk ke dalam lift di sisi kiri naik ke lantai 18, bukan lantai 17! Lalu Sato-keiji yang ada bersama kita adalah—"

"Orang lain? Maksudmu, selama penyergapan, yang berada bersama kita bukan Sato-keiji yang asli?"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, hal-hal sepenting itu luput dari perhatianku!"

Mengangkat bahunya, Kaito lalu meneruskan, "Bukan hanya itu, Shinichi. Saat kau dan Sato-keiji palsu itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, seseorang polisi menjatuhkan benda ini."

Detektif dari timur itu kembali menoleh ke arah Kaito saat pesulap muda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah dogtag yang telah digerogoti karat di seluruh permukaannya dan dengan satu tangan, pesulap muda itu mengoper dogtag itu ke tangan Shinichi untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut oleh sang detektif.

Kaito memperhatikannya, perubahan raut wajah sang detektif saat menerima dogtag itu. Ekspresi bingung yang kemudian tergantikan oleh ekspresi penasaran yang penuh keingintahuan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang kepemilikan dogtag itu. Ia mengetahuinya, sesaat setelah sang detektif memeriksa lebih lanjut dogtag itu, akan ada sebuah kalimat tanya yang ia dengar dari mulut detektif itu. Sebuah kalimat tanya yang, mungkin, akan butuh kecerdikan untuk menjawabnya. Karena satu pertanyaan itu akan mengungkap semuanya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Entahlah, firasat buruk selalu datang saat melihat ekspresi wajah detektif itu. Selalu.

"Kenapa kau—" Shinichi menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dan menoleh, "—tidak, maksudku, seperti apa polisi yang kau lihat itu? Kau yakin ia adalah polisi?"

_Ia tidak menanyakannya?_ "Dari penampilan, ya. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan polisi lainnya. Aku tidak begitu melihat wajah dan perawakannya karena para polisi berlarian mendekati pintu masuk dan berbaur. Sulit membedakannya."

"Begitu," gumam Shinichi pelan. _Hanya ada nama dan sebuah cekungan, tidak, ini adalah ukiran. Tapi bentuk apa ini? 'S'? 'Z'? 'N'?_

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Dengan sebuah gelengan Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Detektif itu kini menghela napas pelan sebelum bersandar pada punggung kursi taman yang didudukinya. "Kecuali nama dan usia pemiliknya? Tidak."

…

"Tapi mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu jika bertanya pada mereka!" ujar Shinichi cepat seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Detektif SMA itu dengan cekatan menekan tombol pada ponselnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

.

.

.

.

"Fumino Shizukami?"

"Ya, apakah ada nama seperti itu di kantor kepolisian pusat?"

"Hmm, entahlah, Kudo-kun," Takagi-keiji bergumam pelan. Satu tangan mengelus dagunya sementara kedua matanya menatap lurus lampu ruangan yang sesekali berkedip di atas kepalanya. "Sejak aku bekerja di sini, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak ada seseorang dengan marga Fumino di sini. Kau yakin ia dari kepolisian pusat?"

Shinichi di seberang sana mengangguk ragu setelah mendapat sebuah anggukan kepala dari Kaito, "Ya, ia menjatuhkan dogtag saat kasus gedung Docomo berlangsung. Kami berencana mengembalikannya, karena siapa tahu ini adalah benda berharga."

"Benda berharga?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shinichi cepat dari seberang sana. Dari suaranya, terdengar bahwa ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal lebih lanjut dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika Takagi-keiji — dan kepolisian pusat — tidak mengetahui lebih lanjut. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bisa saja Fumino Shizukami, pemilik dogtag itu ada hubungannya dengan _mereka._

Karena jika memang itu kenyataannya, akan banyak pertumpahan darah yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya, Takagi-keiji," ujar Shinichi mengakhiri telponnya. Suara detektif muda itu kini tergantikan oleh suara telpon terputus.

"A—ah, Kudo-kun! Sudah dimatikan…" gerutu Takagi-keiji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Ia mengingatkanku pada Conan-kun, Kudo Shinichi itu …"

"Ada apa, Takagi-kun?" tanya sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat Wataru Takagi terkesiap di tempatnya. Berbalik, Takagi mendapati Sato Miwako tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu tampak siap untuk pergi dengan sebuah kunci mobil di tangan kanannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah ponsel yang sepertinya baru saja selesai ia gunakan. Wanita itu lalu menunduk, dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya, ia bertanya, "Apa Kudo-kun terlibat dalam kasus baru?"

"E, ergh… tidak. Ia hanya bertanya apakah di sini ada seseorang dengan nama Fumino Shizukami. Ia bilang Fumino Shizukami menjatuhkan—"

"FUMINO SHIZUKAMI!?"

"Y, ya … A, apa ada yang salah dengan—"

"Takagi-kun, hubungi Kudo-kun dan suruh ia untuk pergi ke Shibuya sekarang!"

"E—eeh?"

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Shinichi ingin berdoa dan berterimakasih pada dewa kematian yang telah memberikannya waktu istirahat selama hampir seharian ini. Setelah terus-terusan bertemu kasus, bahkan setelah kasus penembakan yang terjadi di gedung Docomo saat ia dan Kaito serta Sato-keiji sedang berusaha membebaskan 3 gadis yang diculik oleh Masaoka Yoshitsune, kasus pembunuhan terus terjadi seolah tiada henti.

Dan begitu ia baru saja ingin berterimakasih pada dewa kematian yang sempat memberikannya waktu senggang, ia mendapat telpon dari Takagi-keiji yang memintanya untuk sesegera mungkin menemui Sato-keiji di Shibuya, dan seperti yang bisa kita tebak, seorang kembali ditemukan tidak bernyawa di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah di sebuah perkantoran.

Mayat seorang wanita yang terlihat mengenakan make-up tebal dan baju glamour dengan bibir membiru yang kemudian disebutkan bernama Fumino Shizukami.

"Kau tahu? Aku curiga semua orang yang ingin kau temui ditakdirkan untuk kau temui dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa," komentar Kaito dengan sebuah tangan menutupi mulut serta hidungnya untuk menghindari bau amis yang berasal dari tumpukan sampah basah di sekitar mayat. Pesulap itu lalu menggeser tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke samping, menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok Shinichi yang semula berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Kalau kau rindu padaku, jangan cari aku. Aku masih ingin hidup 1000 tahun lagi."

Shinichi menarik sudut bibirnya dan hanya memaksakan seulas senyum pahit karena komentar singkat namun menyakitkan yang telah diucapkan pesulap muda di sampingnya. Itu bukan salahnya, 'kan? Jika semua yang orang yang dicarinya kemudian ia temukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Kembali pada Fumino Shizukami, Shinichi melangkah maju dan melewati garis polisi yang membatasi penonton dengan TKP setelah memasang masker yang telah diberikan tim forensik kepadanya saat ia tiba di lokasi. Pemuda itu lalu mengelilingkan pandangannya, menatap area sekitar tempat pembuangan yang terlihat sedikit lembab karena kurangnya pencahayaan matahari dan tembok-tembok gedung tinggi yang menjulang di atasnya.

Bukan sebuah tempat yang biasa dilalui orang normal, namun jika kau bekerja sebagai office boy atau petugas pengangkut sampah, kau pasti akan sering dan sangat mengenal area itu. Sebaik kau mengenal jalan menuju sekolahmu.

Berjongkok, Shinichi lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan korban. Dimulai dengan mengusapkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah korban dan membuat sebuah garis lurus pada pipi korban, memeriksa kuku tangan korban yang terlihat menghitam, serta membuka bolero berhiaskan manik perak yang dipakai oleh korban.

Hanya dengan melihatnya orang pasti tahu bahwa korban tengah berada pada sebuah pesta, atau mungkin akan pergi ke pesta saat seseorang membunuhnya dengan meracuni korban menggunakan sianida.

"Waktu kematian diperkirakan lebih dari 48 jam. Mayat ditemukan oleh seorang petugas pengangkut sampah satu setengah jam yang lalu," jelas Sato-keiji yang berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Wanita itu terlihat membawa sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. "Menurut penuturan saksi yang menemukannya, ia tiba-tiba saja diminta untuk mengangkut sampah di tempat ini setelah 3 hari belakangan diperintahkan untuk tidak mendekati area ini. Begitu saksi membukanya, sampah-sampah berjatuhan dan korban ditemukan terjatuh di antaranya. Sepertinya tubuh korban telah lama meninggal di tempat lain dan begitu tiba waktu pengangkutan sampah, tubuh korban dimasukan secara paksa ke dalam tempat sampah dan ditutupi dengan sampah basah ini."

"Walaupun sampahnya adalah sampah basah, sampah-sampah itu dibungkus sebuah plastik yang sama sekali tidak memiliki lubang. Lihat? Tanah yang kejatuhan sampah tetap kering, tetapi badan korban basah kuyup seperti baru saja direndam dalam kolam," ujar Kaito dari tempatnya berdiri. Komentarnya berhasil membuat beberapa orang polisi menoleh dan membuat mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan, menyetujui komentarnya.

Shinichi pun ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan _itu_," Shinichi berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauhi tubuh korban.

"'Itu'?" Kaito dan Sato-keiji berujar bersamaan, menyuarakan pikiran mereka atas apa yang telah Shinichi ucapkan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, kebingungan Kaito dan Sato-keiji terjawab. Tepat saat Shinichi sampai di depan sebuah tumpukan drum minyak besar yang disusun rapih di sudut gang.

"Mungkin korban disimpan di dalam sini hingga beberapa jam sebelum truk sampah datang," Detektif itu lalu mengangkat salah satu tutup drum dan tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya isi drum sama sekali belum dikosongkan. "Air ini pun pasti mengandung sianida, begitu juga dengan area lembab bekas tetesan air di sepanjang jalan dari tempat ini ke sana," lanjut Shinichi dengan satu telunjuk menunjuk jalanan yang tadi dilaluinya.

Benar apa yang detektif muda itu ucapkan, memang ada noda lembab bekas tetesan air secara horizontal di sepanjang jalanan dari drum itu menuju tempat sampah. Sudah sedikit mengering, namun perbedaan warna dengan jalanan lainnya masih bisa dibedakan.

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

"E—ehh!"

Kaito yang berada tepat di depan police line terkesiap saat seseorang secara tiba-tiba menarik pundaknya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari posisi ia berada. Pesulap muda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berhasil mendarat di atas tanah dalam posisi duduk lalu merintih pelan. Ia mendongak, lalu menatap sebal sosok yang baru saja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Sosok itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mengindahkan dirinya, bahkan para polisi yang berjaga dan berusaha menghalanginya untuk menerobos garis polisi pun tampak tidak digubrisnya.

Yang sosok itu lakukan hanya menangis histeris sambil meronta dari cengkraman polisi dan meneriakan nama kecil korban yang tidak kunjung merespon.

Tentu tidak akan ada respon.

Selamanya, tidak akan ada.

"Apa anda mengenal korban?" Sato-keiji bertanya dengan sebuah badge kepolisian di tangannya. Polisi wanita itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan ketika dilihatnya sosok yang sempat histeris itu mulai tenang dan kini berjongkok tidak jauh dari tubuh korban, hanya dengan anggukan kepala itulah, beberapa polisi yang mengamankan sosok itu lalu bergeser menjauh dari sosok itu. "Nama anda?"

"Isawa," jawab sosok itu di tengah isakannya, "Fumino Isawa. Shizu-chan … a, adalah adikku…"

"Kapan anda terakhir melihat korban?" tanya Sato-keiji tanpa basa-basi dan dijawab cepat oleh sosok itu, "Seminggu yang lalu di sebuah kafe di Ikebukuro."

"Apa korban mengatakan sesuatu hari itu?"

Fumino Isawa mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang beliau ucapkan hari itu?"

Sosok itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Satu tangannya ia usapkan ke wajahnya untuk mengeringkan basah airmata yang tidak hentinya mengalir. Di saat itulah Kaito berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah saputangan pada sosok Fumino Isawa yang kemudian menerimanya tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya.

Sepertinya ia memang tidak ingat telah mendorong Kaito hingga jatuh…

"Saat itu ia hanya bilang bahwa ada pekerjaan dan tidak akan pulang hingga pekerjaannya selesai. Setelah itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tetapi ia menelponku … sekitar 4 hari lalu. Ia menceritakan segalanya hari itu. Semuanya. Tentang pria yang dicintainya, kehidupannya, pekerjaannya … semuanya."

_Pekerjaan?_

"Apa pekerjaan Shizukami-san, Isawa-san?" tanya Shinichi yang kemudian teringat akan dogtag yang kini tersimpan di saku jaketnya. Detektif itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Fumino Isawa dan melihat wanita itu masih berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. "Apakah itu berhubungan dengan senjata?"

"Pembunuh bayaran," jawab Fumino Isawa pelan di sela isak tangisnya. "Shizu-chan punya hobi berburu sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Lalu kudengar pacarnya mengajaknya untuk melakukan sebuah job—menjadi pembunuh bayaran."

_Pembunuh bayaran … _Bagai saklar lampu yang baru saja ditekan. Kaito dan Shinichi membatin bersamaan. Keduanya mengangkat kedua alis mereka sebagai bentuk keterkejutan dan rasa ingin tahu mereka atas apa yang terjadi pada korban tiba-tiba saja memuncak.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Fumino Isawa yang kembali meneruskan ceritanya. _Mungkinkah…_

"Shizu-chan bilang padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang menjadi targetnya kali ini dan jika ia gagal … j, jika ia gagal … jika … gagal … _mereka _akan membunuhnya.."

"Itu artinya," Sato-keiji menoleh ke arah korban lalu kembali menatap Fumino Isawa. "Fumino Shizukami gagal melaksanakan tugasnya?"

Fumino Isawa hanya mengangguk pelan seiring dengan bertambah derasnya airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. Wanita itu lalu berteriak memaki kebodohan Fumino Shizukami dan mengutuk seseorang yang bernama Kudo Shinichi di luar sana yang telah membuat kakaknya gagal melakukan tugasnya dan terbunuh oleh mereka.

Terbunuh secara kejam dengan ditenggelamkan di dalam drum berisi air dengan campuran racun sianida.

_Kudo Shinichi._

Ya, semuanya karena Kudo Shinichi dan hal itu membuat beberapa pasang mata secara serentak menoleh cepat pada sosok pemuda SMA yang memiliki nama serupa dengan nama yang baru saja diteriaki Fumino Isawa.

"Dewa kematian membencimu, Shinichi," bisik Kaito pelan yang secara tiba-tiba berada di samping Shinichi dan kemudian dihadiahi sebuah cubitan keras di lengan oleh _Kudo Shinichi_.

.

.

.

.

Merapatkan jaketnya, Haibara menghelakan nafasnya.

Musim dingin hampir berakhir, namun cuaca masih belum bersahabat. Suhu udara pun masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda perubahan yang berarti dan itulah sebabnya masih bisa dilihat orang-orang memakai jaket tebal di sepanjang jalan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa ia bisa berada di tengah kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang saat ini? Bukan di lab bawah tanah milik professor dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas dan catalog majalah fashion edisi terbaru yang dibelinya sepulang sekolah?

Ah, ya. Benar.

Untuk membeli beberapa sayuran dan kecap untuk makan malam. Mereka, ia dan Agasa-hakase, berencana membuat nabe dan begitu menyadari isi lemari es mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat nabe, gadis kecil itu pun berinisiatif pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membelinya. Namun, jika tahu cuacanya akan sedingin ini, mungkin 30 menit yang lalu seharusnya ia menyuruh pemuda penggila misteri itu untuk pergi berbelanja. Ya, menyuruh pemuda itu mungkin adalah ide paling brilian yang pernah ia pikirkan.

"Selamat datang," sapa para pemilik kios yang terdengar bersahutan di udara terbuka ketika Haibara melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Gadis itu tidak membuang waktunya dan langsung bergerak menuju penjual sayuran. Membuang waktu di udara sedingin itu bukanlah ide bagus.

"Selamat datang, Ojouchan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan sebuah slayer merah di lehernya melangkah maju ketika melihat Haibara mendekati kiosnya. Wanita itu terlihat mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya dan senyuman itu tetap ada bahkan ketika Haibara memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya untuk memilih sayuran yang ia butuhkan. "Membantu ibumu berbelanja, eh?"

Haibara melirik ke arah wanita itu sekilas namun masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Ini sudah kasus ke-4, benar?"

"Ya, kurasa polisi tidak akan bisa menangkap pelakunya."

"Apa sebaiknya kusimpan uangku di rumah saja? Bank sudah tidak aman."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, dua orang ibu rumah tangga tengah berdiri bersebelahan di depan sebuah kios dan sepertinya sibuk membicarakan liputan berita yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pembaca berita.

"—dalam rekaman CCTV itu dapat dipastikan bahwa pelaku menembakan dua peluru ke udara sebagai peringatan sebelum akhirnya menyuruh petugas memindahkan uang dalam brankas ke dalam tasnya. Saksi mata mengatakan —"

"Ojouchan," ucap wanita pemilik kios setelah beberapa panggilannya diabaikan. Haibara menoleh ke arah wanita itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dua ibu rumah tangga dan berita perampokan bank. Ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan, yakni memilah sayuran untuk dibelinya.

"Apa kau menjual kecap?" Haibara bertanya pada pemilik kios. Gadis itu lalu menyerahkan sayuran yang telah dipilihnya kepada pemilik kios untuk dibungkus. Wanita pemilik kios itu mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi lalu berjalan sedikit ke arah dalam kios dan meraih sebotol kecap dari dalam lemari kayu.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan, Ojouchan?" tanya pemilik kios itu dengan satu tangan bergerak memasukan seluruh item yang dibeli Haibara ke dalam kantong plastik. Haibara menggeleng pelan dan menggumamkan kata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban.

Menoleh, Haibara memutuskan untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi.

Dua ibu rumah tangga yang tadi berkomentar tentang kasus perampokan bank terlihat sudah berpencar, siaran tv pun tampak sudah berganti menjadi berita perceraian seorang duta besar, namun suasana jalanan di area pertokoan itu masih sangat ramai. Bahkan, mungkin semakin ramai.

Di sana, di antara keramaian itulah ia melihatnya. Seorang yang dikenalnya yang kemudian membuatnya tergerak untuk segera meninggalkan kios tempatnya berada setelah mendapatkan barang belanjaannya dan kembalian uangnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan, Takagi-keiji."

Wataru Takagi mengerjapkan matanya setelah mengangkat kepalanya dari topangan telapak tangannya. Pria itu lalu mengelilingkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara namun tidak ia temukan si pemilik suara dimanapun. Dengan satu alis terangkat pria itu memutar badannya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah, kau —"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Potong gadis kecil itu cepat setelah melihat ke sekeliling tempat pria itu berada lalu kembali menatap Takagi-keiji dengan tatapan bingung. Seorang polisi di depan sebuah kios penjual permen dengan topi fedora dan kacamata hitam? Siapapun pasti akan bingung melihatnya. "Pemiliknya memperhatikanmu sejak tadi."

"A, apa? Oh..." Pria itu lalu tertawa canggung seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Kedua tangannya menepuk bajunya seolah ingin membersihkan debu yang, Haibara yakini, tidak menempel pada lokasi yang ditepuknya. "Aku hanya ... Melihat-lihat. Kau tahu, 'kan? Seorang polisi harus berpatroli agar tahu keadaan sekitar."

Haibara menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kau kehilangan targetmu." Sebuah pernyataan telak yang kemudian berhasil membuat Takagi-keiji membeku. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

Takagi menghelakan nafasnya. "Dengar, ini bukan urusan anak kecil. Sekarang pulanglah."

Haibara menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar.

"B, baiklah. Ia berambut hitam dan memakai sunglasses lalu di lehernya ada seperti luka hitam. Ia memang memakai trenchcoat abu-abu yang menutupi lehernya, tetapi luka itu masih bisa terlihat jelas, letaknya tepat di — sini? Atau di sini?" Pria itu lalu menggerakan tangan dan lehernya untuk menunjukan lokasi yang dibicarakannya.

Haibara berdeham pelan. "Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia seorang perampok bank," ujar Takagi-keiji pelan — berbisik — saat ia mulai menceritakan duduk perkaranya. Polisi itu lalu berjongkok agar gadis kecil di hadapannya bisa mendengar dan hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar percakapan itu. "Ia sedang buron atas tuduhan perampokan 4 bank yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Wajahnya tertangkap melalui rekaman CCTV yang ada di lokasi dan sudah beberapa hari ini kami mengikutinya. Sayang, aku kehilangan jejak karena tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita tua yang — hei! Kau mau kemana!?"

Haibara hanya diam. Gadis itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Takagi-keiji yang tetap berada di tempatnya dan menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Beberapa menit lalu ia terlihat antusias namun sekarang ia pergi," ujar Takagi-keiji pada dirinya sendiri. "Anak yang aneh."

.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, eh?" tanya Kaito pelan. Satu tangannya bergerak memegang gelas minuman yang dipesan khusus untuknya lalu menggoyangkan badan gelas itu hingga menciptakan bunyi berdenting hasil tumbukan antara permukaan kaca dengan es batu. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Fumino Isawa yang kini tengah diinterogasi oleh Sato-keiji di meja terpisah.

Pesulap muda itu lalu melirik ke arah subjek yang ia bicarakan, yang kini duduk di seberangnya dan terlihat sedang asyik menatap ke luar jendela cafe tempat mereka berada. Sudah sejak tadi detektif itu berada dalam posisi itu. Posisi lengah yang memungkinkan segala macam hal terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh cola yang sejak tadi diantarkan oleh pelayan cafe untuknya.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh detektif itu, hal itu pastilah sesuatu yang sangat membutuhkan konsentrasi. Sesuatu yang, jika dipikirkan, akan membuat seseorang lupa lingkungan sekitar.

Kaito menghelakan nafasnya pelan lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di mana Sato-keiji sedang berbicara dengan Fumino Isawa. Hal ini sangat membosankan, hanya berdiam diri dan duduk dengan segelas es coklat yang mulai hambar karena lelehan air dari es batu lalu memperhatikan seseorang sedang diinterogasi di kejauhan. Tidakkah detektif di hadapannya merasakannya juga? Pasti ada yang ingin detektif itu lakukan, benar? Tidak hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan mengabaikan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sesuatu harus dilakukan! Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri sementara seorang detektif hanya duduk termanggu di hadapannya. Biar bagaimanapun juga harus ada yang detektif itu lakukan, karena detektif yang berdiam diri di saat seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di luar sana … Oh, tuhan! Meneruskan kalimat itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan!

Baiklah, mungkin mengajaknya bicara tidak akan sakit. Mungkin dengan tiga garis bawah tebal dan sebuah tanda seru besar.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Kaito mencoba bertanya dengan nada keraguan. Ugh, ya … Ini bahkan jauh lebih canggung daripada pembicaraan ia dan ibunya dulu saat ia tanpa sengaja memecahkan salah satu gelas kesayangan ibunya. Uhm, ya. Berlatih trik sulap membutuhkan banyak objek pendukung.

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang dari lawan bicaranya. _Ini jauh lebih canggung daripada insiden gelas pecah…_

"Uhm, Shinichi? Hei?" Kaito mencoba lagi namun kali ini ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah sang detektif. "Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku merasa Hakuba jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain."

Pesulap itu mendengus lalu menunduk untuk menempelkan keningnya pada lengannya yang telah ia jadikan bantal dadakan.

"_Ba'arou_," gumam Shinichi pelan yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecilnya. "Aku sedang mendengarkan interogasi yang dilakukan Sato-keiji di sana, dengan ini."

Kaito dengan tatapan datarnya menatap sebal sebuah earphone yang baru saja dilepaskan dari telinga detektif itu dan kini dijepit oleh dua jari — jari telunjuk dan ibu jari — sang detektif.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sejak awal," desis Kaito yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyeruput es coklat hambarnya dengan paksa.

Shinichi mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Dan melewatkan ekspresi menyedihkanmu? Lalu sesuatu tentang 'Hakuba lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak main'? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kudo-san, ini barang yang anda minta," potong sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari mulut dua pemuda itu.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seorang petugas kepolisian yang kini tengah menyodorkan sebuah plastik pembungkus berisi ponsel ungu yang dipenuhi noda lumpur dan tampak basah. Detektif muda itu tersenyum tipis pada sang polisi setelah menerima bungkusan tersebut dan polisi itu lalu pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ponsel korban?"

"Ungu berbeda dengan biru," gumam Shinichi pelan setelah menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaito lalu membuka plastik pembungkus di tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel ungu dari dalam sana. Begitu ponselnya berhasil ia keluarkan, dengan segera ia gunakan satu tangannya untuk mengaktifkan ponsel itu dan membuka log panggilan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Fumino Shizukami.

"Dia pasti berusaha keras menghubungi Isawa-san," Kaito berkomentar setelah melihat deretan kata 'Neechan' pada daftar panggilan keluar. Ya, pesulap itu hanya perlu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melihat apa yang detektif itu lihat dengan mudahnya karena detektif itu memposisikan ponsel itu di atas meja agar Kaito juga bisa melihatnya.

Mungkin detektif itu tahu bahwa Kuroba Kaito bisa menjadi sangat berisik jika rasa penasarannya tidak dipenuhi.

"Odagiri Nao."

Detektif itu berhenti menggerakan jarinya, membiarkan ibu jarinya mengambang di udara, beberapa sentimeter dari tombol gulir ponsel ketika Kaito menggumamkan sebuah nama yang tertera dalam log panggilan keluar. Nama itu adalah satu nama yang berbeda di antara nama-nama lain yang tertera di sana.

Dengan bibir yang merapat, Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. _Sepertinya ada sesuatu, tapi ..._

"Hei, apakah ponsel ini ditemukan bersama korban? Bukankah seharusnya ponsel ini—a, ah…" Kaito mendesah lemas ketika dilihatnya ponsel yang dipegang oleh sang detektif mati secara tiba-tiba.

"Mati," ucap Shinichi pelan. Detektif itu lalu melirik ke arah Kaito selama beberapa detik lalu membalik ponsel yang dipegangnya. "Itu yang ingin kau katakan, benar? Terendam air selama beberapa waktu, ponsel manapun pasti akan mati."

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, warnanya…_

Dengan cepat Shinichi menekan tombol pada ponsel ungu yang dipegangnya dan mematikan ponsel tersebut. Jemarinya dengan lihai melepas baterai ponsel dan mengambil SD Card yang terpasang lalu memasangnya pada ponselnya. Menggulir kursor ke arah menu galeri, detektif itu lalu membuka satu per satu file yang tersimpan di sana. File yang tersimpan dalam SD Card milik Fumino Shizukami yang kini terbaca dalam ponselnya.

Rekaman suara, foto, bahkan video, semuanya secara lengkap tersimpan di dalamnya dan tertata rapih dalam folder-folder yang telah diberi nama berdasarkan tanggal pembuatan. Semuanya bermula dari seminggu yang lalu hingga — "Mengerikan, eh?"

"Ng?"

Shinichi kembali melirik ke arah Kaito. Pesulap muda itu kini terlihat mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap serius layar ponselnya.

Satu tangan pesulap itu lalu bergerak menunjuk layar ponsel Shinichi, "Bukankah ini menyeramkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel. Apa yang menyeramkan dari sekumpulan folder yang diberi nama sesuai tanggal? Bukankah itu justru sangat membantu? Semuanya terorganisir dengan rapih. Itulah yang Shinichi pikirkan dengan kening berkerut.

Kaito mendengus pelan. "Ayolah, Shinichi! Yang berprofesi detektif itu adalah kau. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Tetap saja, semuanya tampak sangat rapih ... "Apa yang — !?"

Dengan seulas senyuman yang terukir pada wajahnya, Kaito mengangkat bahunya dan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Tetapi jika kau memaksa, semangkuk eskrim coklat tidak akan kutolak," ujar pesulap muda itu yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah cibiran oleh sang detektif.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kau melamun dan sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa kau sakit?"

_Sakit?_

Shinichi kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bingung sosok pesulap di hadapannya yang membalas tatapannya dengan penuh keseriusan. _Mengapa Kaito berpikir aku sakit?_

Suasana pun secara tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya suara kasak-kusuk para pelanggan café, pelayan, serta samar suara Sato-keiji bisa terdengar sebagai musik pengiring di antara keduanya. Selama beberapa saat semuanya tetap b erada dalam keadaan itu, keadaan canggung di keramaian yang kemudian menciptakan atmosfir keheningan.

Tunggu, apa tadi ada yang menyebutkan kata canggung?

Sejak kapan ia merasakannya?

Apakah saat ia bertemu tadi sore di taman? Tidak, lebih lama dari itu. Apakah saat kasus tempo hari di gedung Docomo? Ya, mungkin.

Mungkin sejak saat itu, saat ia menyadari bahwa iris mata Kaito yang seharusnya ungu, tiba-tiba saja menjadi … biru.

_Ungu dan … biru?_

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu setelah berhasil membuka mulutnya yang merapat akibat terbawa suasana hening tadi. Detektif itu lalu menatap lurus sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, cemas, dan sedikit ragu. Ya, ada keraguan dan sedikit rasa pesimis dari cara Kaito memandangnya.

"Hei, Kaito," ujar Shinichi seraya menutup kembali ponsel yang dipegangnya dan mencoba memfokuskan topik pembicaraan yang kemudian terlintas dalam kepalanya. Tentu saja setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena ia telah menahan kedipan matanya selama beberapa detik dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan pedas pada matanya.

"Hm?"

Detektif itu menelan ludahnya sebelum menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus manik mata pemuda yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sepasang bola mata dengan iris berwarna ungu yang, entah sejak kapan, terasa mistis dalam pandangannya.

"Angka atau gambar?" adalah pertanyaan yang akhirnya meluncur dari mulutnya setelah ia terdiam dan hampir kehilangan seluruh kalimat di ujung lidahnya.

Kaito tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu dan kedua matanya menatap bingung sosok detektif yang kini menggunakan kedua matanya untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan itu.

Ya, tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang selalu dilihatnya dari balik kacamata dengan frame hitam yang sudah dilihatnya beberapa kali setiap mereka berhadapan. Tatapan yang memberikan rasa takut namun memberikan sebuah tantangan secara implisit. Tatapan yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat melancarkan aksinya karena ia tahu, tatapan itu, jika diartikan dengan kata-kata akan memiliki arti 'Ya, berlarilah. Kemana pun kau berlari, aku akan menangkapmu!'.

Lama tak melihatnya, tatapan itu.

Kaito tertawa kecil lalu dengan satu jentikan jari ia memunculkan selembar uang kertas di tangannya, "Aku lebih suka uang kertas. Mereka mencetak angka dan gambar pada setiap sisinya, benar?"

…

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu? Oh! Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sambung Kaito yang kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentil kening sang detektif. Detektif itu mengaduh pelan dan kemudian ekspresi itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi sebal dan pipi yang menggembung serta serangkaian bentuk protes atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh snag pesulap muda.

"_Ba'arou_! Aku sama sekali tidak sakit dan aku tidak melamun!"

Kaito menghelakan nafasnya, "Ya, ya, ya. Kau tidak melamun, hanya berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong menatap entah kemana dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang lawan bicaramu katakan. Sebenarnya," Kaito kemudian menegakan tubuhnya lalu memutar arah pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Apa yang sedang kau li—"

Detektif dari timur itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Kaito bingung karena ucapan pesulap itu tidak kunjung selesai. Perhatian pesulap itu seolah teralihkan dan kini pesulap muda itu tengah menatap ke suatu arah yang membuat Shinichi ikut melihat ke arah itu untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh—"Putih dengan renda biru."

"Dia pasti seorang sekertaris yang bekerja di salah satu kantor di dekat sini," ucap Kaito yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang kini sedang dilihatnya. "Aku bertaruh semangkuk ramen di kedai ramen dekat stasiun."

"Apa kau bercanda? Jadikan dua mangkuk dan pasti dia seorang pelatih aerobic di gymnasium yang ada di lantai atas gedung yang ada di seberang 109."

.

.

.

.

Memasukan ponselnya, Sato-keiji lalu menarik sebuah kursi yang ada dan mendudukan diri di meja yang sama yang sedang diduduki Shinichi dan Kaito. Polisi wanita itu lalu meletakan pulpen yang sejak tadi sudah dipegangnya dan mulai memijat keningnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengerut.

Lelah.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh polisi wanita itu setelah melakukan serangkaian terhadap Fumino Isawa dan beberapa pekerja di gedung yang menjadi lokasi kejadian.

"Kau terlihat kurang istirahat, Sato-keiji," ujar Shinichi yang masih duduk di kursi yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Sebuah pernyataan yang sedikit sia-sia karena ia sendiri tau apa yang menyebabkan polisi wanita itu terlihat begitu lelah. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia dan Sato-keiji terjebak dalam kasus yang sama kemarin dan kemarin dan bahkan 3 hari yang lalu saat kasus gedung Docomo terjadi. Ia mungkin bisa beristirahat setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus, namun untuk Sato-keiji dan polisi lainnya, setelah kasus dipecahkan akan tetap ada serangkaian pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan.

Kembali pada polisi wanita itu. Ia kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam dalam posisi terbuka yang telah ia penuhi dengan tulisan tangannya.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada kontak lain terhadap korban selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, semuanya hanya melalui telpon. Korban yang menelpon Isawa-san dan sepertinya korban memakai nomor yang berbeda setiap menelpon Isawa-san," jelas Sato-keiji yang kemudian menoleh ke arah tangan Shinichi dan melihat sebuah ponsel ungu di sana. Dengan satu alis terangkat polisi wanita itu lalu meraih ponsel itu dan memperhatikan ponsel tersebut dengan seksama. "Apa kau temukan sesuatu dari ponsel ini?"

"Hanya panggilan keluar yang ditujukan untuk Fumino Isawa-san dan seseorang yang bernama Odagiri Nao. Aku belum memeriksa email korban tetapi mungkin ini bisa membantu," Shinichi menjelaskan seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sato-keiji. "Lihat folder dengan tanggal hari ini dan kemarin."

Sato-keiji mengangguk pelan lalu membuka sebuah folder yang telah dinamai sesuai tanggal hari ini. 17 foto terpampang di sana, di layar ponsel milik Shinichi dan satu per satu mulai dibuka oleh polisi wanita itu.

Bisa terlihat jelas di mata Shinichi bagaimana kedua bola mata wanita itu terlihat membelalak setelah melihat foto-foto milik Fumino Shizukami yang tersimpan dalam sebuah folder khusus. Sebuah foto dikatakan dapat menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun jika melihat foto yang ada dalam folder itu, mungkin seseorang pun akan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya.

"Pria itu sepertinya Odagiri Nao, sempat kulihat photo ID pria itu di kontak ponsel korban sebelum ponselnya mati," detektif dari timur itu lalu menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kedua mata terfokus pada sebuah gelas yang telah dikosongkan setengahnya sementara kedua alisnya terpaut satu sama lain, mengapir keningnya yang berkerut. "Tadi sempat kudengar ucapan Isawa-san tentang warna dan sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku. Isawa-san sudah pulang?"

Sato-keiji mengangguk pelan. "Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan dan kupikir interogasi hari ini sudah cukup. Lalu temanmu? Kaito-kun, benar?"

"Ia kebosanan harus duduk di sini selama beberapa jam dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar," jawab Shinichi sambil melirik ke arah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Kaito. "Dan mencari tahu dimana wanita dengan renda biru itu bekerja," detektif itu menambahkan dengan suara gumaman yang sangat pelan. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Lalu yang mengganggu pikiranmu adalah?"

"Kudengar Shizukami-san membenci warna ungu, apa itu benar?"

Sato-keiji memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, itu yang dikatakan Isawa-san. Korban sepertinya sangat membenci warna ungu dan cenderung—tunggu, sebentar! Ini ponsel milik korban, benar? Ponsel ungu ini? Jika korban membenci warna ungu, lalu kenapa…"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. Lalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan seulas senyuman yang, jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik, dapat menjebloskan ratusan pembunuh ke dalam penjara. Ya, senyuman penuh percaya diri karena telah berhasil memecahkan sebuah misteri yang tidak berkesudahan.

"Sato-keiji," ujar Shinichi seraya memundurkan kursinya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Detektif itu lalu melirik ke arah Sato-keiji yang mendongak menatapnya. "Saat ini Takagi-keiji sedang ditugaskan untuk mengikuti tersangka perampokan, benar?"

Sato-keiji mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada Takagi-keiji untuk berhenti mengikutinya. Tersangkalah yang akan menghampiri kalian."

.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja, Kudo-kun?" Sato-keiji yang duduk di bangku pengemudi melirik ke arah Shinichi yang duduk di sampingnya, di kursi penumpang depan. Detektif itu menghelakan nafasnya pelan dan dengan penuh keraguan dianggukannya kepalanya. "Kau terlihat tidak yakin dengan rencana ini. Lagipula, apa akan baik-baik saja? Meminta temanmu untuk masuk ke dalam."

Shinichi menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

_Lagipula, ia memenangkan taruhannya dan memintaku untuk mengizinkannya ikut dalam penyergapan ini_ … batin Shinichi getir ketika imaji Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan dan merengek untuk diajak ikut serta dalam misi penyergapan. Ia mungkin bisa saja tidak ambil pusing terhadap tingkah ajaib pesulap itu, namun ketika mengingat kondisi Sato-keiji yang tidak terlihat baik, ia memikirkan kembali permintaan itu dan meluluskannya.

Detektif itu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat suasana di depan sana. "Kemungkinannya hanya 50 persen, tetapi jika Kaito berhasil menemukan lokasi penyimpanan uang itu, mungkin kita bisa dapat 70 persen."

Sato-keiji menoleh ke arah Shinichi, memandangi pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

Jujur saja, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati wanita itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar keputusan Shinichi untuk mengirim salah satu temannya dalam penyamaran dan mendatangi lokasi yang dikatakan Shinichi akan menjadi lokasi penangkapan pelaku perampokan bank yang sedang dalam pengejaran.

Detektif itu mengatakan bahwa Odagiri Nao, pria yang ada dalam log panggilan keluar ponsel korban dan yang fotonya terlihat di beberapa foto yang ada di SD Card korban, akan datang ke lokasi tempat mereka berada untuk menyimpan uang yang baru saja didapatnya dari kasus perampokan terakhir. Entah mengapa Odagiri Nao mau menyimpan harta dalam jumlah sebesar itu di sebuah, katakanlah, sebuah gedung sekolah dasar.

Sato-keiji bahkan tidak bisa memahami mengapa Shinichi bisa sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. Sebuah gedung sekolah dasar? Untuk menyimpan hasil rampokan? Mungkin yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah otak di balik perampokan bank.

Dan jika beruntung, detektif itu mengatakan, pembunuh Fumino Shizukami juga akan muncul di tempat yang sama.

"Hei, Kudo-kun," Sato-keiji memejamkan kedua matanya setelah menarik nafas panjang. "Mungkin ini saat yang salah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya lalu melirik ke arah wanita di sampingnya. Detektif itu mengangguk kecil untuk mengizinkan wanita itu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tidak biasanya wanita itu terlihat seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun sesuatu menahannya. Hal ini pun berhasil membuat detektif itu merasa penasaran.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku," wanita itu memulai dengan nada sedikit ragu. "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini sudah beredar luas. Entah siapa yang memulainya, tetapi aku percaya itu hanya isu. Ya, hanya isu, hingga akhirnya kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ini … m, memang bukan sebuah saran tetapi aku hanya mencoba memberi masukan. Ehm," wanita itu berhenti sejenak dan Shinichi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus dari cara wanita itu terdiam. Sesuatu sepertinya akan ditanyakan oleh wanita itu dan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan pastilah sesuatu yang—

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Kaito KID?"

_…Eh?_ "B, berteman?"

Sato-keiji mengangguk pelan. "Di seluruh kantor cabang sudah menjadi berita besar. Mereka bilang bahwa Natsumi Ema sebenarnya adalah Kaito KID dan jika kuingat lagi, kau dan Ema-san sangat—bagaimana mengatakannya—ehm, dekat. Mungkin?"

_Sepertinya Nakamori-keibu sudah menyebarkan beritanya dan — ah, benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku tidak menangkap pencuri itu? Bukankah seharusnya kubongkar identitas dibalik monocle menyebalkan itu? Lalu ..._

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya, kening berkerut sebagai bentuk ketidakpahaman tentang apa yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan. Ia menyadarinya, sesuatu yang terlupakan namun sangat penting. Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan utamanya mencari seseorang yang kemudian ditemukan tidak bernyawa dan membawanya ke depan sebuah gedung sekolah dasar bersama Sato-keiji, beberapa orang polisi yang dilengkapi jaket anti-peluru, dan seorang pemuda keturunan Kuroba yang kini sedang menyelinap masuk.

Bukankah seharusnya ia mengingatnya? Tetapi kenapa bisa ia lupakan? Hal itu sangat penting karena menyangkut nyawanya... Nyawa...

_Penembak itu!?_

"Sato-keiji, panggil tim gegana dan minta mereka untuk standby dalam 1 jam. Kosongkan area sekitar gedung sekolah dan pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang memasuki gedung dalam kurun waktu itu!"

"Tunggu, Kudo-kun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dengan cepat Shinichi membuka sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya dan membuka pintu di sampingnya. Detektif itu berhenti sejenak setelah mengeluarkan satu kakinya dan menapak di atas tanah lalu menatap tajam gedung sekolah yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tujuan utamanya dan membiarkan dirinya lengah seperti ini? Ia bahkan membiarkan Kaito masuk ke dalam gedung di mana para anggota komplotan yang mengincar nyawanya berada. Ini sebuah kesalahan fatal. Sebuah kelalaian yang seharusnya tidak ia biarkan terjadi. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kaito? Mengingat miripnya wajah mereka dan Kaito juga berada di gedung Docomo saat pelaku mencoba membunuhnya... _Sial! Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya..._

Detektif itu lalu keluar dari dalam mobil merah yang dimiliki oleh Sato-keiji dan tanpa menoleh, ia abaikan teriakan Sato-keiji yang berusaha menghentikannya dan terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju gedung sekolah itu, memasukinya tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Kaito dan memastikan pemuda itu tidak bertemu dengan komplotan yang menamai diri mereka Stockholm Army. Secepatnya, sebelum semua —

**BANG!**

"Sial!" Desis Shinichi saat ia sampai di pintu masuk ruang penyimpanan loker sepatu siswa. Ia bahkan baru saja menapakan satu kakinya di ruangan itu dan suara tembakan sudah membahana di seluruh gedung. Sangat keras untuk bisa didengar seluruh isi sekolah, jika memang masih ada orang di dalam gedung itu.

Detektif itu lalu merogoh saku celananya, berharap ia bisa menemukan ponselnya di sana dan menggunakannya untuk menelpon Kaito agar mempermudah pencarian. Tetapi sayang, ponsel miliknya tidak bisa ia temukan di dalam sana dan jika ingatannya benar, ponsel itu saat ini tertinggal di dalam mobil bersama Sato-keiji. Kesalahan fatal lainnya!

"Tenanglah, pasti ada cara. Menelpon Kaito pun sepertinya akan membahayakan nyawanya, bisa saja—"

**_BANG!_**

"—SIAL!" Hardik detektif itu yang kemudian berlari memasuki koridor utama gedung sekolah. Sudah dua peluru dan ia saat ini tidak bisa mengira-ngira berapa butir peluru yang ada bersama pelaku. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak ada berapa orang yang kini berkeliaran di dalam gedung itu dengan senjata mereka.

Jika mengingat mereka adalah komplotan yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, pastilah mereka membawa beberapa senjata bersama mereka. Belum lagi pisau lipat atau mungkin granat tangan? Jika dikira-kira, satu orang bisa saja membawa setidaknya 3 senjata berbeda bersama mereka dan berapa jumlah anggota komplotan itu? 2 orang? 4? 10?

Berapapun itu, semoga saja tidak ada satu pun yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kaito dan menjadikan pemuda itu sandera. Atau dalam skenario terburuknya, membunuh pemuda itu.

Pendapat orang yang mengatakan di saat genting pikiran negatif cenderung memenuhi kepala itu ternyata benar dan hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Benar juga," gumam detektif itu pelan dengan satu tangan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Dengan senyuman getir yang menghiasi wajahnya, detektif itu menggenggam erat dasi kupu-kupu itu dan menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama detektif tersohor dari timur itu berjalan menjauhi tempatnya semula berada.

_Ini adalah taruhan hidup atau mati. Jika rencananya ini gagal, maka ..._ Tidak. Rencana ini harus berhasil dan mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan baginya jika satu-satunya kelemahannya yang selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan itu bisa dipakai untuk ... Untuk keadaan seperti ini.

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan di mana ruang siaran berada. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir bisa lari, eh?" Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh cukup besar berjalan mendekat. Sebuah senapan tergantung angkuh di punggungnya, sementara kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pistol di masing-masing tangannya. Pria itu lalu menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum memperlihatkan senyuman yang ... Bagaimana menyebutnya? Menyeramkan? Menakutkan?

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana kronologi kejadian yang ia alami hingga akhirnya ia menemui jalan buntu, di sebuah ruang kelas, dan dikepung oleh pria besar di hadapannya itu. Namun ia ingat betul siapa-siapa saja yang kini tengah menemani si pria besar ini mengepungnya.

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan google hitam dan sempat menendangnya dengan stiletto hitam—ia sangat kagum pada wanita itu, mampu berlari mengejarnya mengelilingi gedung sekolah dengan sepatu seperti itu—lalu ada seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang tadi menembakan dua peluru di udara sebagai peringatan, dan seorang lainnya yang memiliki rambut pirang namun belum jelas apakah ia lelaki atau perempuan.

Keempat orang itu terus mengejarnya sejak ia berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang pria hanya dengan menjatuhkan rak buku di ruang perpustakaan dan berakhir dengan terkepung di sebuah ruang kelas dengan banyak meja-meja kecil yang memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Aku benci menanyakan ini," Kaito berujar dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dan satu tangan berusaha mengeringkan keringat yang membasahi lehernya. "Apa kalian tidak merasa lelah? Berlari dari ujung ke ujung lainnya."

Pria besar itu tertawa, "Seorang pemburu tidak akan mengeluhkan rasa lelah mereka atau buruan mereka akan kabur."

"Benar juga. Seekor kelinci berhasil dikalahkan kura-kura karena memperlihatkan rasa lelahnya, benar?" Kaito tertawa pelan. "Jadi, berapa banyak anggota kalian? Delapan?"

"Apa gunanya kau mengetahui hal itu, ha?"

Dengan acuh, pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak apa, 'kan? Lagipula kalian akan membunuhku dan mengetahui jumlah kalian tidak akan mengubah keadaan." _Atau mungkin tidak._

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Heh, kau cukup pintar rupanya," pria besar itu kembali tertawa lalu tawa itu terhenti saat suara gemerisik dari speaker kelas terdengar. Dengan satu alis terangkat, keduanya menoleh ke arah speaker itu dan menatapnya bingung.

Belum sempat rasa bingung mereka terjawab, sebuah suara kemudian menggema di dalam gedung itu. Nada yang membuat siapapun yang masih terjaga dan mendengarnya berteriak keras sambil menutup telinga mereka dan tentu saja mereka akan mencoba mencari sumber suara yang memekakan telinga tersebut.

Pria besar itu pun demikian. Ia berteriak kepada 3 rekannya yang menunggu di luar ruangan untuk mencari sumber suara dan menghabisi siapapun yang berani mempermainkan mereka, sementara ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di posisinya dan menghadapi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri mematung dengan kepala menoleh ke arah speaker kelas.

Pria besar itu mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya, suara gumaman pemuda di hadapannya karena bisingnya suara di dalam ruangan—atau mungkin di gedung sekolah itu?—saat ini, namun yang ia ketahui hanyalah satu hal, yakni pemuda yang semula terlihat bermain-main dan penuh senyum ceria di tengah kondisi genting itu telah tiada.

Menghilang, tergantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang kini menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat ke arah kepalanya dan terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Ia mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi seringai itulah yang selama ini menyebabkan Nakamori-keibu dan timnya kewalahan dan berakhir mengejar sebuah dummy yang diterbangkan angin.

Sebuah seringai yang … menyebalkan bagi sebagian individu tertentu.

"Kuharap teman-temanmu tidak akan menyentuh detektif _favoritku_, _Busu Ojiisan_."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau katakan padaku kalau yang akan kutemui di gedung sekolah itu adalah kumpulan pembunuh bayaran yang berlari seperti cheetah kelaparan. Beruntung penjaga sekolah itu tidak mengunci ruang perpustakaan dan kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada anak pemilik patung tanah liat yang pecah di ruang kelas."

"Patung tanah liat?" Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya, melirik ke arah Kaito dari sudut matanya. Pemuda di sampingnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum akhirnya menyendokan eskrim coklatnya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hehaki hesal hihu mehem—"

"Telan dulu apa yang ada di dalam mulutmu."

Kaito sekali lagi mengangguk lalu menelan paksa segumpal eskrim yang baru saja ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda itu meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Perlahan-lahan tentunya," lanjut Shinichi yang kemudian dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan kesal dari Kaito yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa pening karena menelan segumpal eskrim dalam sekali telan.

"Tapi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kupikir satu dari peluru itu berhasil menembus kulitmu atau semacamnya."

"Mereka bilang dewi fortuna adalah kekasihku, Shinichi," Kaito menjawab sambil menggerakan sendoknya di satu tangannya. "Jadi, apa luka-luka itu sakit?" Kaito bertanya dan detik berikutnya ia sedikit menyesal telah memilih pertanyaan itu, karena jawabannya mungkin bisa ia lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya.

Sebuah luka jahitan di kening, sudut bibir yang sobek akibat pukulan salah seorang pelaku dan beberapa luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sulit dipercaya dalam waktu kurang dari 45 menit para pelaku itu mampu melukai sang detektif hingga separah itu dan begitu Kaito sampai di sana, di ruang siaran gedung sekolah dasar tempat mereka mencoba menangkap pelaku perampokan bank, semuanya sudah terlihat seperti baru saja ada perang dunia di sana.

Kaki-kaki meja yang patah, tv yang berasap dan banyak pecahankaca berserakan di lantai.

Tentu saja tiga orang tersangka yang mengejar Shinichi—yang sebelumnya mengincar Kaito namun karena suara siaran aneh membahana melalui speaker sekolah, pria besar yang diduga ketua komplotan itu memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkap siapapun yang berada di ruang siaran—dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Salah satu dari mereka yang bergender wanita sepertinya tumbang akibat jarum bius yang berasal dari jam tangan yang Shinichi pakai, sementara si rambut pirang … mungkin Shinichi menendang sesuatu dan berhasil mengenai si pirang hingga tumbang.

Dan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang tahu mengapa pria kurus yang ikut mengejar Shinichi bisa ikut tidak sadarkan diri.

Ya, yang tahu alasannya sepertinya hanya Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk melihat luka-luka di lengannya sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang kemudian ia sesali karena membuat luka di sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

Dengan satu gelengan kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, detektif itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan menatap ke luar jendela yang menampakan pemandangan lalu lintas dalam gelapnya malam. Kedua mata itu menutup diiringi dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang yang kemudian membuatnya merasa semua beban pikirannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Seolah terangkat oleh tangan-tangan gaib dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Atau mungkin selamanya?

Dengan seulas senyum tipis, detektif itu lalu menatap Kaito yang masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Anggap saja ini balasan karena sudah memberi noda hitam pada setangkai bunga anggrek di pekarangan rumah. Bagaimanapun juga, yang dicari orang adalah bunga mawar biru, bukan anggrek, benar?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedikit cerita dari penulis.

Penulis kurang 'sreg' dengan chapter ini karena terlalu banyak pertimbangan dalam pembuatannya. Jika ada satu atau dua bagian yang terasa membingungkan, tidak jelas, terlalu cepat, dan sebagainya, harap dimaklumi.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak faktor mengapa fanfic ini terus mengalami tulis ulang adalah karena akhir-akhir ini penulis sedang menekuni genre romance (berawal dari sebuah buku referensi kuliah ^^; ) Agak sulit bagi penulis untuk menulis genre misteri jika bacaan yang terus penulis baca adalah romance ^^

Dan apakah ada yang menyadari bahwa sejak chapter 15 Heiji sama sekali belum muncul? ^_^; Semoga ia bisa muncul di chapter selanjutnya~

Pengumuman untuk kalian yang merasa penggemar pairing KaiShin, mungkin bisa membaca karya terbaru penulis yang berjudul 'Dibalik Mata'. Jika kalian berminat : )

Review kalian sangat dinantikan penulis, lho~

Sampai jumpa~


	17. Case 17: A Single Grateful

_9 Januari 2013_

Early update di tengah waktu senggang penulis ^^

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian~

******Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Arsene Lupin adalah karya Maurice LeBlanc dan penulis tidak memiliki niatan buruk dengan mencantumkan nama Owada Masako dalam cerita ini. Keripik kentang rasa coklat pun bukan milik penulis. ^^;_  
_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Case 17: A Single Grateful**_

_**"Feeling gratitude and not expressing it is like wrapping a present and not giving it."**_

_**~ William Ward**_

.

.

Menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya, Kaito kemudian menarik topinya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Senyuman di bibirnya telah mengembang sejak—entah sejak kapan. Apapun yang ia rencanakan, jika senyum itu telah mengembang bagai layar sebuah perahu besar, sesuatu pastilah akan terjadi.

Apapun itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Jaket? Cek. Topi? Cek. Sekotak pizza dengan topping yang dibuat dengan cinta Kaito KID? Cek," Kaito bergumam riang diselingi dengan beberapa siulan. "Nakamori-keibu pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya~"

Setelah melakukan pengecekan terakhir, Kaito dengan disertai senandung cerianya melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian Ekoda. Ia sangat menikmatinya, melihat para polisi berseragam dan ada pula yang mengenakan setelan jas dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di gedung itu. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan mungkin beberapa detik setelah Nakamori-keibu menyadari kehadiran Kaito KID di dalam gedung tercintanya itu.

Dan begitu seisi gedung dihebohkan oleh kehadiran pencuri buron itu, Kaito akan berada di antara mereka, menyamar dan menahan tawanya karena keluguan para polisi yang selalu menjadi fans nomor satunya itu.

Jadi, rencananya hari ini memang hanya mengantarkan pizza dengan topping spesial buatannya—dengan bantuan ibunya, ia berhasil membuat pizza yang diatasnya ditaburi pepperoni yang sengaja dibentuk seperti doodle KID yang biasa ia cantumkan dalam surat pemberitahuannya dan sebuah surat ia ketik menggunakan mesin tik sekolahnya—dan berkeliling melihat apa yang si Tua Nakamori lakukan selagi tidak ada permata untuk dicuri.

Lalu, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah meminta kartu tanda tamu pada petugas resepsionis dan—apakah ituTantei-kun?

"Kudo Shinichi-san? Ah, Nakamori-keibu telah menunggu anda di ruangannya," seorang resepsionis wanita dengan suara yang—Kaito bersumpah itu bukanlah suara asli wanita itu, karena terdengar seperti dibuat-buat—memberitahu dan terlihat menyerahkan sebuat ID Card yang kemudian dikenakan pemuda itu di atas blazer coklatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol panah ke atas setelah diberitahu dimana letak ruangan Nakamori Ginzo. Begitu bunyi 'Ding!' terdengar dan pintu terbuka, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam lift yang kemudian membawanya ke lantai di mana ruangan Nakamori Ginzo berada.

"Permisi, aku membawa pesanan atas nama Nakamori Ginzo," Kaito berkata pada seorang resepsionis setelah merasa detektif itu hilang dari pandangannya. Wanita yang tadi memberikan ID Card pada detektif itu menoleh dan menatap Kaito dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Apa itu? Pandangannya berbeda dengan cara wanita itu memandang sang detektif.

"Beliau ada di lantai teratas gedung ini dan ini kartu tamumu," ujar wanita itu seraya melemparkan sebuah ID Card dan kini wanita itu seutuhnya membelakangi Kaito.

_Ha-ha-ha, ia berlaku manis pada Shinichi dan mengacuhkanku_? Batin Kaito yang kemudian memakai ID Card tersebut di atas jaket varsity hitamnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang secara kebetulan sudah terbuka saat ia berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Kudo Shinichi ada di gedung ini!" Ujar salah seorang polisi muda yang sepertinya baru bergabung dengan kepolisian Ekoda. Polisi itu berdiri tepat di belakang Kaito yang berdiri tepat di depan tombol-tombol angka lift, sementara yang diajak bicara adalah polisi senior yang berdiri sejajar dengan Kaito.

"Apakah ia akan diinterogasi mengenai kedekatannya dengan pencuri itu, Senpai?" tanya polisi muda itu dengan nada penuh antusias dan terlalu bersemangat.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengetukan jarinya pada dinding metal lift, "Dia datang karena putri manja itu meminta Nakamori-keibu untuk mengundangnya — " Dan pembicaraan di antara kedua polisi itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka memutuskan untuk turun di lantai 10, meninggalkan Kaito di dalam lift sendirian.

Begitu pintu lift kembali menutup, Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pantulan dirinya pada permukaan metal pintu lift sedangkan salah satu alisnya telah terangkat sempurna sejak kedua polisi itu mulai berbincang. _Undangan dari Putri Masako? Kenapa tidak dikirim langsung ke alamat rumahnya? Atau ada alasan lain? Mungkinkah ini menyangkut diriku, maksudku Kaito KID?_

Dan seterusnya tanda tanya dalam kepala Kaito semakin bertambah.

Mungkin ia harus merubah rencananya hari ini.

Hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat pekerjaan si Tua Nakamori tidak akan menyenangkan, tetapi mencari tahu kenapa Putri Masako, si putri kebanggaan Jepang, meminta Nakamori-keibu mengundang detektif dari timur adalah suatu kegiatan yang menarik.

Setidaknya itu bisa membunuh waktu luangnya yang tidak tahu harus ia isi dengan kegiatan apa. Sepulang sekolah adalah waktu yang sangat membosankan jika kau tidak tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan. Mengerjakan tugas? Semuanya selalu berhasil ia kerjakan pada menit-menit terakhir bel masuk berbunyi, lagipula semua tugas itu pernah dijelaskan oleh guru di kelas, kesulitan mengerjakan? Tentu saja tidak akan ia temui. Berdiam diri di rumah dan memberi makan burung-burung peliharaannya? Sebelum ia pergi, ia sudah memberi makan semua burung-burungnya.

Ya, hari ini ia benar-benar senggang hingga tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selain mengajak si Tua Nakamori bermain.

Berdeham, Kaito lalu menegakan tubuhnya ketika bunyi 'Ding!' terdengar dalam ruangan berbentuk balok itu dan pintu pun terlihat terbuka dengan lebarnya. Sangat lebar untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana suasana lantai itu saat Kudo Shinichi hadir di sana.

Kacau.

Satu kata yang berhasil mengungkapkan bagaimana kondisi di lantai itu.

Semua meja terlihat kosong dari pemiliknya, mereka semua terlihat memenuhi pintu masuk menuju ruangan—yang jika Kaito ingat betul—Nakamori-keibu. Saling menimpa, mendorong, dan menarik satu sama lain hanya demi melihat apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu.

Sepertinya memang harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tetapi apa?

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI? MINGGIR! BERI AKU JALAN!" sebuah suara membahana dari balik kerumunan. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Kaito hingga ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan memperhatikan bagaimana si pemilik suara membuat kerumunan menyingkir dan melewati mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kaito dengan mata kepalanya mengikuti arah pergerakan si pemilik suara itu hingga akhirnya si pemilik suara menghilang dari balik dinding pilar yang memiliki sebuah papan penunjuk lokasi 'Toilet' di sana.

Dengan seulas senyum, Kaito menarik topinya hingga kembali menutupi wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat ia berdiri menuju tempat di mana si Tua Nakamori menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Shinichi kembali menyesap kopinya yang terasa sedikit, ugh, sangat manis. Kedua mata detektif itu memperhatikan bagaimana delapan orang pria berjas hitam berdiri sejajar di hadapannya, di belakang tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Putri Masako dari Owada Group. Canggung, risih, dan pantaslah sejak tadi Nakamori-keibu terlihat sangat nervous dan kesulitan berbicara. Apalagi cara para pria berjas hitam itu memandang bisa dikatakan sangatlah mengintimidasi. Mungkin mereka semacam yakuza? Entahlah…

"Anda pasti sangat terbiasa dengan semua ini, ya, Owada-san?"

Owada Masako, wanita yang dalam beberapa hari akan berusia genap 20 tahun itu tertawa pelan setelah menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas tangan kecil yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Wanita itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut hitam yang terlihat sangat lembut itu jatuh ke samping dan menutupi sebelah pipinya.

"Shinichi-san merasa risih dengan kehadiran mereka? Mereka bisa kusuruh menunggu di luar jika itu membuat Shinichi-san merasa lebih nyaman."

Shinichi meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya ke atas meja, melirik takut pada pria-pria yang menajamkan pandangannya pada dirinya begitu Putri Masako menawarkan diri untuk mengusir mereka.

Dengan sebuah tawa renyah, Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka pasti akan merasa khawatir jika membiarkan anda sendiri tanpa pengawasan, Owada-san."

"Haah! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

"Nakamori-keibu," sapa Shinichi yang lebih dulu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar kenop pintu bergerak. Kedua mata detektif itu lalu menatap sang inspektur dengan tatapan terhibur sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang inspektur yang baru saja melangkah masuk. "Maaf, Keibu. Risleting celanamu…" bisik detektif itu pada Nakamori yang kemudian terlihat merona karena malu.

"Jadi, sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Nakamori yang telah membetulkan risleting celananya dan kini kembali duduk di posisi yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Shinichi mengikuti dengan menduduki kembali kursinya dan Putri Masako terlihat mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, undangan pesta ulang tahunku sudah disebar. Anda pun pasti sudah menerima undangan itu, Shinichi-san?"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku datang untuk meminta kalian," wanita itu menelan ludahnya, tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya datang ke tempat itu. Shinichi dengan cepat bisa menangkap raut wajah cemas dan sedikit takut dari wanita di hadapannya, lalu cara pria berjas di belakang wanita itu bertingkah? Pastilah kehadiran wanita itu di sana bukan sesuatu yang telah disetujui oleh banyak pihak. Jika tidak, pria berjas hitam itu tidak akan terlihat sama resahnya dengan wanita yang menjadi majikan mereka.

"Untuk memastikan Kaito KID datang ke pesta anda dan mengambil permata yang ada pada mahkota anda, benar?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada sangat tenang dan ia tersenyum untuk merespon kebingungan yang ada di wajah Putri Masako saat itu. Detektif muda itu lalu mengangkat bahunya sebelum mengeluarkan kartu undangan yang ia terima pagi ini dari seorang kurir pengantar surat dari dalam tasnya.

Dengan hati-hati detektif itu lalu membuka amplop kartu undangan itu dan melepas sebuah kertas tambahan yang tertempel pada bagian belakang kartu undangan.

"Kalau boleh kutebak, anda pasti sering mengikuti berita yang mengungkit nama Kaito KID akhir-akhir ini atau kalau boleh kukatakan dengan gamblang, anda mengirim mata-mata ke dalam kantor kepolisian."

Kedua bola mata Putri Masako membelalak.

"Itu sebabnya anda mencantumkan surat permohonan ini dalam amplop undanganku yang berkata untuk mengajak Kaito KID hadir pada pesta ulang tahun anda," lanjut Shinichi yang kemudian meletakan surat yang ia maksudkan di atas meja. Detektif itu melihat pergerakan defensive dari para pria berjas hitam di belakang Putri Masako—mungkin mereka merasa Shinichi telah mempermalukan Putri Masako dan merasa harus memberi Shinichi pelajaran—namun dengan cepat gerakan itu terhenti ketika Putri Masako mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menghentikan apapun niatan mereka.

"Pastinya sangat sulit untuk memastikan Kaito KID datang atau tidak ke acara ulang tahun anda, mengingat tamu yang diundang adalah kaum yang memang tidak berada pada jalan yang sama dengan pencuri itu. Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tetapi aku bisa menjamin pencuri itu pasti akan datang sesuai keinginan anda, Owada Masako-sama."

Putri Masako terdiam di tempatnya. Masih sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dinyatakan oleh sang detektif yang bisa dikatakan sangat akurat. Wanita itu lalu menunduk, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat terambil karena mendengar pernyataan dari sang detektif.

Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya wanita itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

_"As expected from the Great Detective of the East, huh?"_

"_Nah_," Shinichi tertawa kecil. "_We, detectives, are nothing but the critics that follows certain thief around_."

_Eh…?_

"Sebelum itu, Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" Shinichi kemudian meletakan satu tangannya di atas lengan kursi dan menjadikannya topangan untuk dagunya. "Kenapa anda ingin pencuri itu mengambil mahkota anda. Seperti yang kuingat, permata itu ditemukan beberapa puluh tahun lalu oleh pendiri Owada Group—kakek anda—di Danau Tana, Etiopia."

"Ayahku," Putri Masako berujar pelan dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya, "Yang menemukan permata itu di Etiopia adalah ayahku. Setidaknya itulah yang diketahui oleh pers."

"'Diketahui'? Artinya ada yang tidak diketahui oleh media?"

"Masako-sama," ujar salah seorang pria berjas hitam ketika dilihatnya sang Putri terlihat sedikit bimbang harus atau tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang sudah ada dalam kotak rahasianya di dalam hatinya.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar berusaha menenangkan para pria berjas itu.

"15 tahun yang lalu, permata 'Blue Nile' dicuri oleh Sanada Ishikawa dari tangan keluarga Naruhito. Sanada Ishikawa dulu adalah tangan kanan ayah. Ayah mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Ishikawa-san, bahkan cerita tentang penemuan permata itu di Danau Tana. Seperti yang kau tahu, sejak adanya permata itu, nama Owada semakin melejit dan kini menduduki peringkat 7 perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Semua itu karena permata itu."

Shinichi hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan.

"Tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 18, aku mendengar semuanya dari ayah. Dimulai dari terbunuhnya Ishikawa-san hingga bangkrutnya keluarga Naruhito. Aku sudah sejak lama ingin mengembalikan permata itu, tetapi ayah melarangku. Aku terus menyimpan rahasia itu hingga di sini aku berdiri. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus mengembalikan permata itu. Tidak peduli ayah mengizinkan atau tidak, permata itu bukan milik kami dan kami harus mengembalikannya!"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat.

Shinichi bisa melihatnya, bagaimana wanita itu menggigit bibirnya dan menahan keinginannya untuk menangis.

Wanita itu mungkin tidak menceritakannya, namun Shinichi bisa tahu bahwa ada satu atau dua hal yang belum diceritakan oleh wanita itu. Alasan terkuat mengapa wanita itu datang dan memintanya, Kudo Shinichi, untuk datang.

Tidak.

Bukan sekedar keinginan wanita itu untuk memastikan kehadiran KID di pesta ulang tahunnya melalui sang detektif. Lebih dari sekedar permasalahan sebuah permata yang menempel pada sebongkah emas putih yang konon katanya akan dikenakan sang putri di hari ulang tahunnya.

Permasalahan ini lebih rumit dari apa yang detektif dan putri itu ketahui.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri," Shinichi berujar pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika Putri Masako dan delapan pengawalnya menghilang dari balik pintu. Detektif itu lalu menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Sang putri menginginkan kehadiranmu di acara ulang tahunnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kudo? Aku pasti akan datang untuk melindungi permata itu dari tangan pencuri brengsek itu!" Nakamori-keibu berseru keras dengan satu tangan terkepal di udara dan hal ini membuat Shinichi tidak kuasa menghelakan nafasnya.

"Perlu keberitahu kau satu hal. Nakamori-keibu ke toilet untuk membasuh tangannya yang tersiram kopi panas dan saat kau datang, kau dengan sengaja tidak membetulkan risletingmu karena kau berpikir dengan cara itu kami akan yakin bahwa Nakamori-keibu ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Dilihat dari ketidaksiapanmu, kau pasti secara kebetulan ada di gedung ini, benar?"

Nakamori-keibu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa luput dari penglihatanmu, eh, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh untuk melihat pencuri itu dari sudut matanya.

"Harus kuakui aku tersanjung mendapat pujian dari seorang pencuri sepertimu, tetapi sayang sekali, pujianmu tidak mengubah niatanku untuk menangkapmu di pesta itu."

KID—yang sedang menyamar menjadi Nakamori-keibu—terhenyak. Ditatapnya sepasang bola mata dengan iris biru yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya, tatapan tajam yang selalu muncul setiap kali mereka berhadapan dalam sebuah duel. Tenang, penuh ambisi, dan menyimpan aura yang sangat menakutkan.

Mungkin, jika mata bisa berbicara, kedua bola mata itu akan menyerukan sebuah seruan menantang yang menyuruh pencuri itu untuk menghentikan segala usaha untuk melarikan diri karena apapun yang ia lakukan, pada akhirnya ia akan tertangkap. Cukup mengerikan memang, namun itulah yang pencuri itu sukai dari sepasang bola mata itu.

Jika sepasang mata itu adalah permata, mungkin entah sejak kapan ia akan mengirimkan sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan mata itu untuk menjadi koleksi pribadinya.

Ah, mungkin tidak. Mengoleksi benda seperti itu hanya akan membuat rasa paranoidnya meningkat tanpa sebab yang pasti dan ia tidak ingin setiap gerakannya disaksikan oleh sepasang bola mata itu.

"Kuhargai segala usahamu, Tantei-kun," pencuri itu berujar dengan suara aslinya. "Tetapi perlu kau ingat satu hal; Maurice LeBlanc tidak pernah menuliskan akhir hayat pencuri kesayangannya berakhir di tangan seorang detektif dari negara tetangga."

Shinichi hanya diam namun sebuah senyuman penuh arti tidak kuasa ditahannya. Dengan satu tangan memegang kenop pintu detektif itu lalu menjawab, "_Ba'arou_! Memang sejak awal mereka adalah dua permata dari dua tambang berbeda."

"Sekarang, jika kau izinkan, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa di pesta itu, KID."

Dengan itu sang detektif dari timur akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu, meninggalkan KID—yang masih memakai penyamaran Nakamori-keibunya—sendiri setelah memberi salam perpisahan hanya dengan melambaikan tangannya di udara.

.

.

.

.

"Shinichi-kun~!"

"Selamat sore, Chikage-san," Shinichi menunduk penuh hormat kepada wanita berambut pendek yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk sang detektif. "Apa Kaito ada di rumah?"

"Kai—"

**_BAM!_**

"—to ada di kamarnya. Masuklah," wanita itu kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja membunyikan bel rumahnya untuk masuk. Ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui kehadiran detektif itu di rumahnya, apalagi setelah kasus yang melibatkan nyawa putri dari Nakamori Ginzo. Namun tentu saja, semuanya tersembunyi dengan baik dalam dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian berencana pergi ke suatu tempat? Kaito tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kedatanganmu. Kalau tahu kau akan datang, aku bisa menyiapkan makanan."

Shinichi menggeleng pelan dan mengikuti wanita itu menuju dapur.

"Sebenarnya aku belum mengatakan rencanaku untuk datang," jawab pemuda detektif itu seraya menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. "Aku kebetulan saja datang ke Ekoda untuk memenuhi panggilan Nakamori-keibu dan kuputuskan untuk mampir. Kuharap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu."

Chikage tertawa pelan. "Kau dan kedua orangtuamu akan selalu kusambut di rumah ini. Ah! Bagaimana dengan pizza? Aku dan Kaito yang membuatnya."

Shinichi mengangguk kecil dan senyuman di wajahnya mengembang ketika Chikage meletakan secangkir kopi di atas meja di hadapannya.

Mendongak, detektif itu lalu memutar arah pandangannya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua saat didengarnya kembali bunyi berdebam keras dan beberapa bunyi gemerisik yang mengikutinya. Dengan satu alis terangkat, detektif itu menatap Chikage yang kini sibuk memanaskan kembali pizza yang baru saja dikeluarkan wanita itu dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa Kaito sedang sibuk, Chikage-san?"

Chikage menoleh ke arah detektif itu setelah menyalakan microwave untuk memanaskan pizza yang dibuatnya, lalu tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia pasti sedang melatih burung-burungnya untuk pesta itu."

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa putranya baru saja kembali beberapa detik ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi dan bahwa putranya baru saja mengunjungi Nakamori-keibu untuk memberikan hadiah untuk polisi itu. Beruntung Kaito memberi tanda dengan menjatuhkan sesuatu, apapun itu, karena jika tidak, wanita itu akan kesulitan menyesuaikan cerita untuk mengelabui sang detektif.

"Hari ini undangan resmi Putri Masako tiba di kotak pos, lalu di sana tercantum bahwa Kaito diminta hadir sebagai salah seorang pengisi acara," jelas Chikage dengan seulas senyum setelah melihat kebingungan di raut wajah sang detektif. Wanita itu lalu kembali menatap microwavenya dan mengeluarkan pizza buatannya ketika mesin itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan bahwa timer telah berhenti dan makanan siap di hidangkan. "Makanlah dulu, akan kupanggilkan Kaito untukmu~"

Detektif itu mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil sepotong pizza dari atas loyang alumunium dan membiarkan wanita itu melepaskan apron yang dipakainya lalu keluar dari dapur untuk memanggil Kaito di kamarnya.

"KUROBA KAITO!" adalah sebuah teriakan yang Shinichi ketahui berasal dari mulut wanita yang tadi bersamanya. Pemuda itu lalu melirik ke arah tangga saat sepotong pizza yang dipegangnya meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. _Hmm, pizza ini enak …_

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai—hei! Itu sepatuku yang kukira hilang?"

"Dan vas bunga yang kau beli di Italia? Ya, ini semua milikmu, 'Kaasan."

"Kau—Sudah! Temui Shinichi-kun di dapur!"

"Shinichi? Ia datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu? Kalau begitu akan kubereskan semua ini nanti!"

Dan selanjutnya, Shinichi bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru yang mengarah ke tangga dan dalam hitungan detik pemilik sepasang kaki itu sudah tiba di dapur tempat Shinichi berada.

"Kau tidak mengatakan akan datang," adalah hal pertama yang pesulap itu ucapkan begitu sampai di dapur dan melihat seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah di dapur rumahnya. Pemuda itu lalu menarik kursi di hadapan sang detektif dan mendudukinya. "Apa kau datang untuk melihat pertunjukan sulapku? Lebih baik kau tunda itu karena trik sulapku masih menjadi rahasia hingga malam pesta ulang tahun sang Putri!"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan lalu meletakan pizza yang telah dimakan setengahnya di atas sebuah piring yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Dengan satu tangan detektif itu lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan selembar tisu sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nakamori-keibu memanggilku karena suatu urusan, begitu urusan itu selesai, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk berlatih, mungkin sehabis ini aku pulang saja," ujar detektif itu sebelum menenggak cairan hitam pekat tercintanya. "Kau tidak mengatakan tentang menjadi pengisi acara di pesta itu."

Kaito tersenyum lebar dan pipinya merona ketika mengingat isi undangan yang ia dapat sebelum berangkat sekolah. "Aku pun masih tidak percaya kalau mereka mengundangku sebagai pengisi acara, kau tahu? Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan sulap pertamaku!"

"Kupikir kau sudah sering melakukan pertunjukan sulap," Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Kaito menjawab dengan berdecak dan jari telunjuk yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Pertunjukan di depan para tamu negara dengan pertunjukan di festival sekolah jauh berbeda, Shinichi."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Ada benarnya."

"Lalu, kenapa si Tua Nakamori memanggilmu?"

Shinichi melirik sesaat ke arah pemuda di hadapannya sebelum mengambil topping pepperoni di atas pizzanya dan memakannya. "Putri Masako memintanya mengundangku untuk membicarakan sistem keamanan selama pesta berlangsung. Kau tahu 'kan, KID juga akan diundang untuk menghadiri pesta itu."

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Dengan satu tangan pemuda itu meraih gelas kosong yang tersusun rapih di atas meja dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas itu. "Lalu?"

"Tunggu, sebentar. Apa tidak masalah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Shinichi menarik satu alisnya ke atas lalu menatap Kaito yang kini sedang sibuk menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Tentu tidak akan jadi masalah, 'kan? Kecuali jika ternyata kau adalah Kaito KID yang menyamar," ujar detektif itu sambil mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menyantap pizzanya seolah tidak ada masalah dengan ucapan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Tentu tidak akan jadi masalah, kecuali sang detektif tahu bahwa Kaito KID yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka adalah alter ego pemuda di hadapannya. Detektif itu pun tidak akan tahu bahwa sesaat setelah sang detektif itu berucap, ada sebuah tawa ironi yang menggema di dalam kepala Kuroba Kaito.

Entah harus ditertawakan atau ditangisi, ironi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau mencari Kudo-kun, ia belum pulang."

Ran menoleh, mendapati Haibara tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Agasa-hakase dengan sebuah tatapan datar seolah tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Dengan seulas senyuman, Ran menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekati Haibara yang masih berada pada posisinya semula.

"Apa kau tahu kemana ia pergi, Ai-chan?"

Haibara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ia biasa pulang malam karena terjebak satu dua kasus di luar sana."

Ran tertawa pelan. "Tipikal, eh?"

Haibara mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita makan kue ini bersama?" tanya Ran seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukan sebuah kotak kue. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Haibara yang terlihat menatapnya datar sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan lebih dulu memasuki pekarangan rumah Agasa-hakase.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Hakase sedang pergi?" tanya Ran ketika Haibara kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir kopi yang diletakan di atas nampan perak. Gadis berambut pendek itu lalu mendudukan diri di atas sofa di seberang Ran setelah meletakan cangkir kopi di atas meja persegi di antara mereka berdua.

Ran yang telah memotong kue menjadi potongan kecil dan meletakannya di atas sebuah piring kecil—yang telah disediakan oleh Haibara—kemudian mulai memakannya perlahan. Haibara mengikuti tidak lama setelahnya setelah menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang juara karate itu hanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Entah apakah gadis berambut pendek itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi gadis SMA yang kini menempelkan sebuah garpu kecil di bibirnya itu masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Pikiran gadis SMA itu melayang entah kemana, pergi meninggalkan raganya yang berada di atas sebuah sofa biru di dalam rumah Profesor Agasa. Semakin jauh pikirannya melayang, semakin tidak bisa ia memilah mana yang seharusnya ia ucapkan saat itu.

Ya, Ran tengah dilanda sebuah kebingungan yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan hingga terus membesar dalam pikirannya. Seperti gelembung sabun yang terus membesar saat kau meniupnya.

Haruskah ia menanyakannya? Atau haruskah ia puas dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar dari Shinichi? Jika ia bertanya, akankah lawan bicaranya menjawab? Kalaupun menjawab, apakah tidak apa jika ia menanyakannya? Ataukah hal itu akan membuat semuanya kacau? Tetapi bertanya adalah haknya, benar? Tetapi…

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berusaha kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu atau dua topik saja. Sulit memang, namun ia harus bisa menahan semua keingintahuannya dengan merangkum semua topik yang ingin ia tanyakan dan menjadikan segalanya mengalir seiring dengan perkembangan pembicaraan.

Ya, itu adalah rencana yang hebat.

Jadi, apa yang sekarang harus ia tanyakan lebih dulu?

"Ada apa?" adalah yang pertama kali menjadi pemecah keheningan di antara kedua gadis itu setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hal ini membuat Ran terbebas dari rangkaian pemikiran panjangnya dan kembali menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia menanyakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya, bukan sibuk memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ingin mengutarakannya," ujar Haibara setelah menelan potongan kue kecil yang telah ia kunyah hingga halus. Gadis kecil itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan seulas senyuman. "Ini tentang Kudo-kun, benar?"

Ran bisa merasakannya, wajahnya memerah dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana Kudo-kun sudah bercerita kepadamu," ujar Haibara pelan dan kemudian Ran memotong pembicaraannya sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Shinichi sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang organisasi itu dan tentang obat itu. Ia juga mengatakan kalau kau yang menyelamatkannya dengan memberinya penawar obat itu," jelas Ran dengan nada canggung. "Shinichi juga bilang kalau organisasi itu masih mengincarmu."

Ran mungkin tidak menyadarinya, kedua bola mata Haibara kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang telah ia dengar.

_Hanya itu? Kudo-kun hanya menceritakan itu? Ia tidak menceritakan bahwa aku juga adalah korban dari obat itu?_

"Jujur saja," Ran kembali berbicara. "Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Kisah yang Shinichi ceritakan masih terdengar seperti dongeng di telingaku. Sulit rasanya menerima fakta bahwa ia dan Conan-kun adalah … adalah orang yang sama."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah seperti itu," Haibara berujar seraya meletakan kembali garpu kecil yang sejak tadi—setelah ia sadari—belum ia letakan. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali untuk menatap Ran yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tetaplah percayai apa yang kau percaya, bahwa mereka adalah dua individu berbeda," _dengan begitu mereka tidak akan melukaimu…_

.

.

.

.

_"—ACHOO!"_

"Kau sakit?"

Shinichi menggeleng pelan lalu menggunakan sehelai tissue untuk mengelap hidungnya. Detektif itu lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyingkirkan wajah Kaito yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berada beberapa sentimeter di depan wajahnya, mengambil alih personal space-nya tanpa seizinnya.

"Aku tidak sakit," gerutunya pelan dan Kaito kembali berjalan di samping detektif itu seperti sedia kala. _Pasti karena cuaca dingin_ … batin detektif itu seraya merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, ia meminjamnya dari Kaito tentunya karena blazernya sama sekali tidak melindunginya dari cuaca dingin.

Mungkin seharusnya ia memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Chikage untuk berbelanja bahan makan malam, ah, tidak. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu kerepotan karena kehadirannya di rumahnya sebagai tamu yang, katakanlah, tidak diundang. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika akhirnya Chikage pergi berbelanja sementara ia dan Kaito hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Hal terakhir yang ditawarkan oleh pesulap muda itu adalah menonton beberapa film dari era film bisu yang sangat membosankan walau baru ditonton di lima menit pertama. Shinichi bahkan masih bertanya-tanya darimana pesulap itu mendapatkan DVD original film-film itu. eBay mungkin?

"Kau harus beristirahat cukup, Shinichi-kun. Tidur terlalu larut tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Chikage menambahi dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya beberapa langkah di depan dua pemuda itu. "Kudengar dari Kaito kau akhir-akhir ini terlibat kasus rumit dan kurang tidur."

Shinichi hanya tertawa pelan lalu melirik tajam pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dan kini terlihat sedang bersiul untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ia ingat betul bahwa dalam kasus rumit yang dibicarakan oleh Chikage, putranya Kaito juga ikut berperan besar. Tentunya pada bagian kurang tidur juga, karena menurut apa yang ia ingat, sepulang dari penyelesaian kasus di gedung sekolah dasar itu, ia tertidur dan dengan terpaksa Kaito harus menyeret detektif itu pulang ke rumah

Menyeret. Ya, menyeretnya.

Karena bagaimana pun, tidak mungkin pemuda itu menggendongnya, benar?

"Aku sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kaito menelpon dan meminta alamat rumahmu, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi sekali lagi melirik ke arah Kaito, namun kali ini Kaito terlihat asyik memainkan simpul hoodienya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tengah melirik ke arahnya_. Jadi begitu rupanya…_

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap, Shinichi-kun? Akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu dan kau bisa beristirahat, benar?"

"Eh? Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tetapi tugas sekolahku—"

"Besok hari minggu, Shinichi," Kaito memotong cepat dan diangguki setuju oleh Chikage. "Jika tugasmu sangat banyak, aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya~"

Shinichi menggaruk pipinya, "Bukan masalah tugasku banyak atau tidak, tapi—"

"Kaito akan meminjamkanmu baju tidur, oh! Bagaimana jika kita ke pemandian air panas sehabis makan malam?" Chikage dengan ceria menepuk kedua tangannya dan saat itu, wanita itu terdengar seperti gadis muda yang sangat berantusias menyambut liburan musim panas. Mereka melakukannya, benar? Bersorak sorai gembira dan sibuk merencanakan aktifitas liburan musim panas dari detik pertama liburan dimulai hingga beberapa detik sebelum sekolah kembali dimulai. Ya, mereka melakukannya.

Dan reaksi Kaito? Tidak jauh berbeda., bahkan lebih enerjik daripada reaksi ibunya.

Shinichi bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memberi alasan. Rencana sudah fix mereka buat dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendesahkan kepasrahannya dalam menghadapi keluarga Kuroba.

Rasanya seperti menghadapi ibunya, dalam jumlah ganda.

"Shinichi?" Kaito menyapa dengan menggerakan satu tangannya di depan wajah sang detektif. Detektif itu tersentak lalu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap dua pasang mata yang kini terfokus ke arahnya. "Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang kau masak, Chikage-san. Tidak usah repot-repot," Shinichi menjawab dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Chikage hanya diam dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'akan membuatkan makan malam spesial' sebelum akhirnya pergi memasuki supermarket, meninggalkan Shinichi yang terlihat bingung dan Kaito yang tertawa pelan.

Shinichi menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Detektif itu kemudian menggumam pelan mengenai apa yang ia bingungkan, namun gumaman itu dibalas singkat dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu oleh Kaito.

Shinichi sekali lagi menghelakan nafasnya, mengakui kekalahannya dalam menghadapi ibu anak keluarga Kuroba yang tampaknya, tidak mempunyai limit penggunaan energi dalam diri mereka. Pemuda detektif itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kaito yang lebih dulu memasuki supermarket untuk menyusul ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Aoko?" Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Shinichi yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya sementara dirinya sibuk memilih biscuit kaleng yang ada pada rak paling bawah. Pesulap muda itu mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali menatap deretan biscuit kaleng yang sejak tadi membuatnya kebingungan memilih mana yang harus dibelinya. "Dia sudah bisa mengayunkan kain pel seperti biasa, jadi kupikir dia sehat."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Kaito, mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Kalau Aoko tidak mengayunkan kain pel kesayangannya, itu adalah pertanda buruk. Oh, apakah sebaiknya kita beli ini saja?" tanya Kaito seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kaleng biscuit setinggi 30 sentimeter dengan tutup kaleng emas dan rantai berwarna senada. Shinichi melirik ke arah kaleng yang diangkat oleh Kaito sebelum menggeleng pelan dan menunjuk kaleng serupa dengan warna tutup yang berbeda. Mereka membedakan rasa dengan warna tutup dan rantainya, biscuit itu.

"Ayolah, Shinichi. Sejak tadi kau tidak menyetujui pilihanku," Kaito mencibir pelan.

"Itu salahmu. Kalau saja kau memilih biscuit dengan rasa yang lebih … _normal_," Shinichi melakukan pembelaan setelah melirik ke arah beberapa kotak biscuit yang tadi sempat mereka perdebatkan. Hampir seluruh cemilan yang dipilih Kaito bertuliskan 'Chocolate Flavour' dan hanya dengan melihatnya, Shinichi bisa merasakan giginya berdenyut. Entah siapa pencetus ide keripik kentang rasa coklat, Shinichi tidak ingin tahu dan masih sulit baginya untuk membayangkan kombinasi dua hal itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Nakamori-keibu? Apa ia melarangmu mendekati Nakamori-san?" Shinichi kembali bertanya dan kali ini sang detektif mengambil sekotak biscuit yang seingatnya baru saja dirilis baru-baru ini. Hanya untuk diperhatikan dengan seksama tentunya.

"Awalnya ia sedikit marah, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah melupakannya. Tapi kurasa itu wajar, seorang ayah mengkhawatirkan putrinya yang menjadi korban penculikan. Bagaimana pun juga, itu bentuk kasih sayang, 'kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, "Oochan juga tidak berhenti berteriak selama 30 menit dan akhirnya mengusirku pulang."

"Oh? Calon menantu yang tidak mendapat restu, eh?"

"Diamlah!" desis Shinichi dengan muka merona seraya menggunakan sebuah kotak biscuit untuk memukul kepala Kaito. Pesulap itu hanya terkekeh sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan dua kotak biscuit dan sebungkus keripik jagung di tangannya.

"Kalian berdua!"

"Hn?"

"Ya! Ya! Kalian berdua yang berdiri tepat di tengah lorong cemilan!"

Kaito dan Shinichi bersama-sama mengangkat satu alis mereka dan saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya terlihat mencoba melihat sekeliling mereka, mencaritahu siapa dua orang yang sangat tidak beruntung yang secara tiba-tiba diteriakan menggunakan megaphone oleh seorang … seorang SPG? Sekuriti? Entah siapa orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian menoleh? Aku memanggil kalian berdua!" ujar wanita—ya, ia seorang wanita—itu sekali lagi menggunakan megaphonenya. "Apakah kalian berminat untuk mengikuti … 'INI'?"

"Ini?" tanya Kaito dan Shinichi bersamaan. Keduanya mencoba mencari objek 'ini' yang dihebohkan oleh wanita — ya, sepertinya benar ia adalah seorang SPG — itu dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali sebuah X-banner yang sedikit goyah karena diseret oleh wanita itu.

Sebuah X-banner yang mempromosikan sebuah contest foto yang disponsori oleh sebuah perusahaan biskuit yang cukup terkenal dan baru-baru ini launching produk baru. Ya, biskuit yang kabarnya habis di pasaran dalam kurun waktu 7 hari pertama launching, yang baru beberapa menit lalu dilihat oleh Shinichi.

Wanita itu — yang menurut penglihatan Shinichi, bernama Nana. Itulah yang tertulis pada nametagnya — kemudian merangkul pundak kedua pemuda yang sejak tadi diteriakinya menggunakan megaphone. Dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat ceria, wanita itu lalu mendorong kedua pemuda tersebut menuju boothnya yang berada di luar lorong cemilan dan mencoba mendudukan pemuda itu di atas dua kursi yang memang tersedia di sana.

Shinichi baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak berminat pada contest itu, namun dengan cepat wanita itu menyerahkan selembar kertas — formulir sepertinya — pada Kaito. Kaito hanya diam, menatap bingung lembaran kertas yang sepertinya meminta data diri agar bisa diikutsertakan dalam contest tersebut.

"Pemenang akan mendapatkan voucher belanja senilai lima ratus ribu yen dan tiket perjalanan selama 3 hari 2 malam di Okinawa. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanya mengisi formulir dan berpose — _voila!_ — hasilnya akan diumumkan di koran pagi!" Jelas wanita itu dengan cepat dan — Hei! Ia bahkan tidak terdengar seperti sedang berbicara!

"Maaf," Shinichi memotong dengan mengangkat satu tangannya tepat di saat wanita itu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu tentang tema foto. Wanita itu terlihat berhenti berbicara lalu menatap Shinichi, memberi kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk berbicara. "Aku, maksudku kami, tidak berminat untuk ikut. Lagipula kami bukan saudara —"

"Tidak masalah! Apa pernah ada yang mengatakannya? Kalau kalian terlihat seperti saudara kembar? Sulit dipercaya kalian tidak bersaudara," wanita itu memotong pembicaraan Shinichi dan detektif itu terlihat tidak senang karenanya. Bukan karena wanita bernama Nana itu mengira mereka bersaudara dan bersikeras bahwa mereka harusnya bersaudara, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tetapi cara wanita itu memaksa mereka untuk ikut serta.

Tetapi kalau dipikir baik-baik, jika tidak ada tipe orang seperti Nana itu, suatu produk tidak akan laku terjual. Salah satu trik dagang.

"Ah! Benar juga, kami tidak membeli produk — "

"Tetapi ibu kalian membelinya," wanita itu kembali memotong dan kali ini wanita itu menggunakan megaphonenya untuk menunjuk ke arah Chikage yang berada di antara kerumunan dengan beberapa kotak biskuit yang menjadi sponsor contest tersebut. Shinichi memutar arah pandangannya, menatap horror setumpuk kotak biskuit yang terlihat mengisi troli belanja Chikage dan wanita kepala keluarga Kuroba itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_Oi, oi, yang benar saja ..._

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kalian siap untuk difoto?" tanya wanita itu di balik megaphone hitam yang dipegangnya dengan nada penuh keceriaan.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana pendapat orang di luar sana — terutama media — jika mengetahui kenyataan tragis ini; Kudo Shinichi, putra dari aktris legendaris Jepang, Kudo Yukiko, tidak terbiasa unjuk gigi di depan kamera.

Ia tidak memiliki phobia tertentu terhadap kamera, buktinya, ia selalu ada di setiap foto keluarga, ia juga terpampang di halaman depan koran setiap kali berhadapan dengan Kaito KID. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan benda yang pertama kali di temukan pada abad ke-16 itu.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan saat-saat dulu ia hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan, ya, sejak saat itu ia selalu menjadi objek tertawaan Sonoko dan kamera poket gadis itu. Bahkan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah untuk mencoba berbagai macam photobox dengan berbagai fitur terbaru yang ada. Sejak saat itu, ia mulai mengurangi frekuensi untuk tampil dalam satu frame kamera. Apalagi jika ada Sonoko di sana.

Hal lain yang memengaruhi mungkin karena ia ingin bersembunyi dari kejaran organisasi itu. Terlalu sering tampil dalam sebuah foto — apalagi bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya — dapat membahayakan, baik nyawanya dan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko, hanya demi selembar foto, beberapa nyawa harus dikorbankan. Lebih baik jika ia tidak muncul, 'kan?

Bisa dihitung dengan jarinya, berapa banyak media yang memperlihatkan wajahnya selama ia kembali ke wujud aslinya. Memang tidak banyak — mengesampingkan pemberitaan kemesraannya dengan Natsumi Ema — namun semua itu tidak secara gamblang memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ada satu atau dua koran nasional yang pernah memberitakan kepulangannya, jika ia tidak salah ingat, itu diambil saat terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh anak seorang pejabat negara. Ia merasa cukup kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sudah kembali, bahkan pihak kepolisian pun tidak bisa berkata banyak karena berita sudah ditayangkan secara live. Bencana besar memang. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol penyebaran informasi yang dilakukan media, apalagi jika sudah tercantum sebuah foto.

_A photo tells million stories_, itu yang pepatah katakan.

Hanya dengan sebuah foto, kau dapat menyimpan tenagamu dan membiarkan sebuah foto yang bercerita.

_Mungkin aku harus berdoa agar foto kontestan tidak ikut dicantumkan di koran_ … batin Shinichi disertai sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa Kaito dan ibunya. Mereka tidak boleh ikut terseret atas bencana apapun yang akan menyerangnya hanya karena foto dirinya tersebar.

Haibara tidak akan menyukai hal ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sebuah suara menarik Shinichi kembali dari alam pikirnya.

Pemuda detektif itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang berada di sebuah bangku yang diperuntukan bagi pengunjung area pertokoan Ekoda. Dua buah kursi dari bahan logam yang disusun saling membelakangi satu sama lain dan diposisikan di tengah jalan, memecah area pertokoan menjadi dua sisi sama besar. Kaito duduk di sisi lain dari kursi yang ia duduki, sehingga keduanya bisa saling melihat satu sama lain walau mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah berbeda.

Detektif itu melirik ke arah Kaito, yang kini tengah duduk menyamping dengan satu tangan bersandar pada punggung kursi, menatap ke arahnya. "Ibumu?"

Kaito mengangkat bahunya, lalu menatap ke arah deretan toko yang ada di hadapan Shinichi. "Masih mencari sesuatu di sana dan belum kembali sejak 15 menit yang lalu."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan setelah bisa menangkap bayangan Chikage di antara kerumunan ibu-ibu di dalam sebuah toko benda pecah belah.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan pertanyaanku tentang suara radio tempo hari," Kaito menambahkan dan Shinichi kembali melirik ke arahnya. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, itu pertanyaan yang diajukan sang biang onar Ekoda saat mereka berada di café sepulang dari kantor kepolisian dan pertanyaan itu belum sempat terjawab karena ia tertidur… _Ugh, ya. Benar_. "Harus kuakui suara itu sangat, ya, kau tahu? Menyakitkan telinga. Tetapi suara nyanyian itu cukup membantuku di saat genting."

Shinichi terdiam, mencoba mengingat suara yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaito. Suara yang membahana di speaker sekolah dasar tempat mereka menangkap komplotan pembunuh bayaran itu dan tentu saja ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, hanya secara tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah seorang iblis kecil yang mengamuk karena kulanggar perjanjiannya."

Kaito menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, tidak begitu paham dengan jawaban yang diberikan namun memilih untuk mengiyakan jawaban yang didapatnya.

"Dan suara yang kau maksud," Shinichi tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Kau ingat dasi kupu-kupu yang kuperlihatkan saat di villa? Kugunakan alat itu untuk mengubah suaraku menjadi suara anak-anak dan sisanya bisa kau tebak sendiri."

"Apa pemilik suara itu memang bernyanyi seperti itu? Atau kau … improvisasi? Mungkin?"

Detektif itu merasakan sudut bibirnya berdenyut, saat Kaito memberi penekanan nada berbeda pada kata 'itu' dan kata 'improvisasi'. Bahkan jika diteliti, ada nada keraguan dari cara pesulap itu bercakap. Ugh, apakah suaranya memang se—_seperti itu?_

"Tidak," Shinichi bergumam pelan dengan wajah memerah. "Itu … Itu …"

"Itu?" Kaito mengulang, kedua alisnya kini terangkat sempurna.

"Bisakah kita ganti topik saja?"

… "Kau tidak bisa menyanyi," Kaito berkata datar tanpa ada niat mengejek dari cara bicaranya. Shinichi tahu bahwa yang Kaito ucapkan adalah sebuah kesimpulan yang pemuda itu dapatkan setelah mendengar langsung nyanyian dari speaker radio sekolah itu—walaupun yang ia gunakan adalah suara Edogawa Conan, namun tampaknya alat pengubah suara itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan kemampuan bernyanyinya—tetapi ia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Kaito akhirnya mengetahui titik kelemahannya dan tidak bisa ia tahan lagi rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Ya, memerah.

Wajah detektif itu memerah karena satu lagi titik kelemahannya diketahui oleh orang lain. Bertambahlah jumlah manusia yang akan mengolok-oloknya karena ketidakmampuannya bernyanyi dengan benar.

"Kudo Shinichi buta nada~" ucap Kaito pelan dengan nada menggoda yang kemudian membuat Shinichi ingin sekali menggunakan sepatunya untuk memukul pesulap di sampingnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Shinichi yang terlihat merajuk pun tidak menambah niatan pesulap muda itu untuk menghentikan ledekannya. Sebaliknya, Kaito dalam diam menahan tawanya hingga bahunya berguncang.

"Diamlah," desis Shinichi pelan dan Kaito mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah ledakan tawanya.

Dengan sudut alis yang berdenyut, detektif itu membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi sepenuhnya menghadap pesulap yang kini tengah terkikik geli karena baru saja mengetahui fakta bahwa seorang Kudo Shinichi tidak bisa menyanyi. Buta nada adalah istilah yang terdengar lebih sopan.

"Kai, aku serius. Ini tidak lucu, _okay_?"

Kaito tetap tertawa.

… "Kaito kumohon berhentilah!"

"B, baiklah. Baiklah. Kali ini aku serius," Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya, menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan menggigit dinding mulutnya sendiri. "Suaramu, maksudku nyanyianmu, berhasil menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang gila itu. Jadi, izinkan aku berterimakasih. Mana ponselmu?"

"Ponsel?"

"Ya, kau tahu? Benda yang besarnya sebesar telapak tangan, memiliki tombol dan layar serta dapat—"

"Aku paham itu," cetus Shinichi cepat sebelum pesulap itu mengatakan lebih banyak hal tidak berguna lainnya, namun, dengan patuh detektif itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada sang pesulap.

Shinichi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan—karena ia tahu Kaito pasti akan menjawabnya dengan hal-hal aneh lagi—dan memutuskan untuk diam, menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pesulap itu.

Pertama, pesulap itu mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ponsel Shinichi berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja diterimanya. Shinichi hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan sang pesulap karena menurutnya, pesan yang masuk mungkin bisa ia baca nanti setelah Kaito selesai melakukan sesuatu terhadap ponselnya. Kedua, setelah bunyi pesan masuk itu, Kaito tampak sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel Shinichi dan detektif itu masih tetap diam memperhatikan. Terakhir, pesulap itu menyimpan ponselnya sendiri dan mulai membuka tutup baterai ponsel Shinichi. Pesulap itu tampak menempelkan sesuatu pada badan baterai ponsel Shinichi lalu menyeringai puas sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

Begitu ponselnya kembali pada tangannya, hal pertama yang Shinichi lakukan adalah mengecek pesan masuk.

Aneh, tidak ada pesan masuk di sana. Semuanya adalah pesan yang sudah pernah dibacanya dan ia ingat sekali kapan pesan itu ia terima. Lalu, bunyi tadi? Apa mungkin ia salah dengar atau itu hanya firasatnya saja?

Mengesampingkan masalah pesan masuk, Shinichi lalu membuka tutup baterai ponselnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat sesuatu tertempel di sana. Sebuah stiker seukuran perangko dengan foto mereka—ia dan Kaito—di sana. Detektif itu lalu tersenyum tipis, mengingat bagaimana foto itu bisa sampai tercetak seperti itu—dimulai dari penolakan yang ia lakukan saat Kaito dan Chikage menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum ke arah kamera hingga akhirnya Kaito memohon pada SPG bernama Nana itu untuk mencetaknya menjadi stiker foto—dan kini tertempel pada badan baterai ponselnya.

"Hei," Kaito berujar pelan. "Kupilihkan foto itu karena sepertinya kau tidak akan mau foto ini," dengan satu tangan terangkat untuk memperlihatkan baterai ponselnya, Kaito menyeringai lebar. Ia tampak sangat menikmati bagaimana perubahan ekspresi detektif itu yang semula terlihat senang menjadi ekspresi menakutkan seolah ingin membunuh pesulap itu dan mengesankan bahwa kematian Kuroba Kaito adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terinspirasi dari seorang SPG di sebuah mall yang terus memaksa untuk ikut serta di undian berhadiah liburan ke luar negeri, chapter ini pun akhirnya berhasil penulis buat.

Terhitung tanggal 10 Januari 2013, update akan kembali terlambat karena penulis mulai memasuki pekan UAS. Semoga menjadi maklum bagi teman-teman dan tidak membuat kalian jenuh menunggu update ^^

Sebenarnya banyak hal ingin penulis bahas di chapter ini, tetapi mungkin bisa dilakukan di chapter selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa~

p.s: Penulis tidak begitu yakin, apakah Nakamori-keibu pernah terdengar memanggil nama Kudo Shinichi atau tidak dan panggilan 'Chikage-san' dari Shinichi semata-mata karena penulis melakukan sedikit improvisasi. Semoga tidak mengurangi kenyamanan membaca. ^^


	18. Case 18: Papers

_24 Januari 2013 _

_Happy _early_ birthday to my sweet little sister ^^_

Wow! Terima kasih bagi teman-teman pembaca yang sudah menunggu update dan mereview.^^

Semoga chapter ini pun dapat menghibur kalian. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, selamat membaca, ya, teman-teman. :)

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed dan Twelfth Night bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama serta Shakespeare, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Alice in Wonderland pun bukan milik penulis. ^^_  
_

* * *

.

.

**_Case 18: Papers_**

**_"I write down everything I want to remember. That way, instead of spending a lot of time trying to remember what it is I wrote down, I spend the time looking for the paper I wrote it down on."_**

**_~Beryl Pfizer_**

.

.

Harus diakuinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroba Kaito itu sama melelahkannya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama para Detektif Cilik, walaupun masih harus digarisbawahi bahwa Kuroba Kaito hanya seorang diri dan Detektif Cilik terdiri dari 3 — Haibara, dalam keadaan apapun tidak pernah masuk hitungan. Gadis itu ada atau tidak, tidak memberikan efek yang membuatnya lelah karena memang tidak ada hal aneh yang ia lakukan — orang anak kecil. Dari segi umur, mereka memang terpaut 10 tahun. Tetapi, dari segi limit jumlah energi? Menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroba Kaito jelas 10 kali lebih melelahkan.

Tiada tawar-menawar.

Ini memang bukan hal baru baginya. Mengingat ia pernah menghabiskan malam dua kali — saat malam tahun baru bersama ibunya dan saat menginap di sebuah vila bersama Hattori dan Hakuba — bersama pesulap muda itu. Tetapi sulit baginya untuk benar-benar beradaptasi dengan pola tingkah laku pemuda itu. Ia, Kuroba Kaito, seolah memiliki sebuah tabung khusus di punggungnya yang menyimpan ekstra tenaga agar ia bisa terus terlihat bersemangat dan penuh ide dari saat matahari terbit hingga ... Hingga matahari terbit kembali di keesokan harinya.

Ia bahkan tidur lebih larut dan bangun lebih pagi daripada yang lain. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap terlihat segar dan tampak tidak pernah kehabisan energi? Apakah ia juga telah dijadikan kekasih oleh dewa kesehatan? Atau ia memakan sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu terlihat hyper? Apapun itu, Shinichi jelas masih memperdebatkannya di dalam benaknya dan masih belum didapatkannya teori pasti tentang 'Darimana Kuroba Kaito Mendapatkan Energi Sebanyak Itu?'.

Demi membuktikan teorinya, Shinichi bahkan secara paksa memeriksa tubuh Kaito saat mereka berada di pemandian air panas umum dekat kediaman Kuroba dan tentu saja tidak ia temukan power bank, baterai cadangan, ataupun tabung rahasia di tubuh pemuda itu. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah bekas luka di lengan kanan dan sebuah tanda lahir yang saat dilihat oleh Shinichi, mampu membuat pesulap muda itu terlihat panik dengan muka memerah. Bukan salah pesulap itu memang, tetapi jika harus memiliki tanda lahir di — baiklah, lupakan topik itu.

Hal lain yang ia lakukan untuk menjawab teori itu adalah dengan bertanya langsung pada Kuroba Kaito. Kaito yang tidak paham dengan maksud dibalik pertanyaan Shinichi — yang menurut pengakuan sang detektif, dan memang kenyataannya, tidak ada niatan khusus. Hanya ingin bertanya — hanya menjawab kalau ia pun bisa merasa lelah. Terutama saat harus mendengarkan ceramah dari guru-guru yang berusaha meyakinkannya untuk berhenti melakukan ulah jahil di lingkungan sekolah. Hal lain yang membuatnya lelah adalah disaat harus menunggu ibunya pulang dari bepergian ketika ia sangat merindukan kue buatan ibunya. Mendengar hal ini tentu saja membuat Shinichi menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa kasus ini — 'Darimana Kuroba Kaito Mendapatkan Energi Sebanyak Itu?' — resmi ditutup hingga petunjuk lainnya berhasil ia temukan.

"Kau anggota klub atletik," ujar Shinichi ketika ia memasuki kamar Kaito untuk beristirahat dan berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku yang tidak terlalu banyak menyimpan buku, lebih tepatnya beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah lemari pajangan beberapa piala dan figura foto. Detektif itu lalu menatap salah satu medali yang tersimpan di sana dan menoleh ke arah Kaito yang baru saja menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Medali perak?"

Kaito melirik ke arah medali yang dimaksudkan sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersilang kaki di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan senyuman lebar ia menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu, "Begitulah. Sebagai hukuman karena berbuat jahil pada kepala sekolah, mereka mengirimku untuk ikut olimpiade antar pelajar. Kau lihat foto di sebelah medali itu? Lihat pria gemuk di sana dan itulah kepala sekolahku saat SMP dulu."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alisnya menatap sosok yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaito. "Ia terlihat sangat membencimu di foto ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kudekor ruang kerjanya yang membosankan itu menjadi sedikit lebih menarik. Apalagi saat itu kudengar ia berulangtahun," Kaito berhenti sesaat. "Hei! Aku hanya memasang pinata di atas pintu! Tidak lebih!"

"Isi pinata itu mungkin tidak 'tidak lebih'," Kaito menambahkan sambil bergumam. Seutuhnya mengabaikan tatapan datar Shinichi yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

Shinichi lalu kembali menatap foto yang tadi dimaksudkan oleh Kaito. Menatap satu per satu wajah dalam foto itu hingga akhirnya fokus matanya tertuju pada spanduk olimpiade yang terbentang di belakang foto team atletik dari sekolah Kaito. Kedua matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas fokus pandangnya.

"Olimpiade ini bertempat di Osaka, benar?" Tanya Shinichi pelan dan di belakang tubuhnya, Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pun ikut serta di olimpiade itu, cabang sepak bola."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Kaito berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Shinichi untuk melihat foto yang kini tengah dilihat oleh sang detektif. "Kalau begitu, kurasa yang mereka bicarakan dulu adalah kau. Seorang pemain menyebalkan yang mengambil alih perhatian para gadis dan bertingkah sok di tengah lapangan."

"Mereka bicara seperti itu?"

Kaito mengangguk kecil. "Tetapi hanya bertahan beberapa menit karena setelahnya pelatih mereka datang dan memarahi mereka karena tidak fokus selama bertanding. Sayang sekali atletik dan sepakbola harus diadakan saat bersamaan di dua sekolah berbeda, karena jujur saja, aku sedikit penasaran padamu yang mereka bicarakan dulu. Hei, kau ingin tidur di atas atau di bawah?"

Shinichi menegakan tubuhnya lalu menatap lokasi yang akan dijadikan tempat tidur oleh mereka. Memang belum disediakan, namun, ia yakin 'di bawah' yang Kaito maksudkan adalah dengan menggelar kasur tambahan di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Detektif itu mengangkat bahunya, menandakan ketidakpeduliannya harus tidur di mana. Kenyataannya, ia bisa tidur di mana saja, apalagi jika ia sudah benar-benar lelah, di atas kursi kayu pun ia bisa saja tertidur.

Namun keadaan berkata lain.

Ia sama sekali belum mengantuk dan tidak merasa ingin tidur, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Chikage yang menyuruh keduanya untuk tidur di kamar Kaito — yang tentu saja telah dibereskan oleh Kaito — setelah hampir 2 jam bermain catur tidak berkesudahan. Shinichi sempat mengajukan protes — apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa setelah tiga kali mengulang permainan, belum ada juara di antara mereka berdua. Selalu berakhir seri — namun, ketika Chikage dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya menjewer kedua pemuda itu dan menyeret mereka ke arah kamar, keduanya memilih untuk mengiyakan perintah itu.

Sosok ibu yang marah bukanlah sebuah imaji yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan, apalagi dilihat.

Yah, walaupun ia belum ingin tidur karena belum merasa mengantuk, ia harus mengiyakan fakta bahwa tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Bahkan jauh lebih lelah daripada saat sebelum ia datang ke kediaman Kuroba. Perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroba Kaito itu sangat—dengan cetak tebal dan tiga buah garis bawah—melelahkan.

Pesulap muda itu lalu kembali mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan dek kartu hanya dengan menjentikan jarinya. Perlahan dan dengan penuh wibawa pesulap itu mulai mengocok kartu di tangannya sementara Shinichi terlihat mendudukan diri di atas kursi meja belajar Kaito.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini pertama kalinya kau masuk ke kamarku, 'kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan.

Kedua mata detektif itu lalu melihat berkeliling. Memperhatikan satu per satu perabot yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Jujur saja, itu kali pertamanya masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito, dan ia sedikit terkejut bahwa kamar pesulap itu bahkan jauh lebih rapih dibandingkan kamarnya sendiri. Semuanya tertata rapih dan setiap figura foto, piagam, buku-buku, dan beberapa patung miniature pajangan terletak pada tempat yang sepantasnya. Walaupun bisa dihitungnya jumlah buku yang ada di kamar itu, namun ia menduga sisanya tersimpan rapih dalam sebuah kardus di samping meja belajar. Sangat berbeda dengan kondisi ruang kerja ayahnya yang sekaligus menjadi ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo.

"Kupikir kamar seorang pesulap akan penuh dengan, hm, kau tahu? Benda-benda aneh yang mereka pakai untuk pertunjukan," detektif itu menoleh, menatap beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. "Kamar ini tidak berbeda dengan kamar biasa."

Kaito berdecak pelan, "Tadinya seperti itu. Tetapi karena 'Kaasan menyuruhku untuk menyingkirkannya, semuanya kupindahkan ke … atap."

"Atap?" Shinichi mendongakan kepalanya. "Apa kau juga berlatih di atas sana?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

Masih memerhatikan detail ruangan, kedua bola mata Shinichi kini berputar dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah foto yang menempel di dinding yang sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, telah menjadi titik fokus pandangannya. Foto dengan ukuran nyaris setinggi tubuh manusia itu menampilkan seorang pria dalam balutan tux hitam dan terlihat tengah melakukan sebuah trik sulap sambil tersenyum.

"Itu ayahmu?" Tanya Shinichi dengan satu tangan bergerak melingkari selembar kartu yang baru saja disodorkan oleh sang pesulap. Ia mengambil kartu itu lalu melihat gambar yang tertera pada kartu tersebut sebelum meletakannya kembali ke dalam tumpukan kartu yang Kaito pegang.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, kedua tangan bergerak mengocok ulang tumpukan kartu di tangannya. "Kuroba Touichi, _professional magician_."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis, kedua matanya menatap bergantian foto seorang pria yang berdiri dengan sebuah tophat hitam dan sosok Kaito yang tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu ketika mengocok kartu di tangannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kaito mengambil selembar kartu dan mengangkatnya setinggi pandangan Shinichi, mempertunjukan selembar kartu polos. Pesulap muda itu lalu tampak mengerutkan keningnya sebelum meletakan kartu itu di tangan Shinichi dan menutupnya dengan tangan Shinichi yang lain.

"Joker," ujar Kaito pelan disertai dengan seulas seringai di wajahnya. Shinichi menunduk, menatap selembar kartu yang di pegangnya dan ya, memang kartu itu yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan Kaito.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum mengenalmu aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa tahan duduk tenang dan menonton pertunjukan sulap. Sama halnya dengan Heiji, kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat kau melakukan trik di depannya, 'kan?" Shinichi kemudian menatap kartu yang dipegangnya. "Semua trik sulap di mataku sama saja. Kecepatan dan kelihaian gerak tangan serta rasa percaya diri dan ekspresi yang meyakinkan penonton bahwa tiada trik di balik trik. Tetapi, kau berhasil membuatku ... Katakanlah _sedikit_ kagum."

Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak tidak begitu senang dengan cara memuji sang detektif yang terdengar setengah hati. "Sedikit."

Dengan tawa pelan, Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa melakukannya tanpa menyembunyikannya dibalik lengan bajumu. Bagaimana kau melakukan — Ah, tidak. Jangan beritahu aku hingga bisa kupecahkan sendiri trik yang kau gunakan!"

"Kalau begitu selamat mencoba," pesulap muda itu menyeringai. "Perlu kau tahu kalau aku ini adalah pesulap hebat, Shinichi. Kau tidak akan semudah itu mengetahui trik yang kugunakan," Kaito membusungkan dadanya dan mendengus bangga dengan sebuah tangan yang ia letakan di dadanya. Melihat hal itu Shinichi lalu menarik satu alisnya, ia tertawa pelan dan tawa itu terdengar meremehkan di telinga Kaito.

"Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah terus melihatmu melakukan sulap. Hanya itu," Shinichi berkomentar pelan sebelum mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Ia menggerakan jemarinya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak memegang apapun di telapak tangannya lalu mengambil selembar tissue untuk menutup telapak tangannya. Detektif itu lalu menghitung sampai tiga dengan cara mengetuk kakinya ke permukaan lantai dan begitu ia tarik tissue yang menutupi tangannya, sebatang pensil mekanik yang dikenali Kaito sebagai miliknya muncul di atas telapak tangannya.

Kaito berdeham pelan. "Kau mau beralih profesi menjadi pesulap dan menjadi rivalku, eh?"

"Jangan tersinggung," Shinichi tertawa pelan. "Trik ini kupelajari dari siaran tv yang selalu ditonton Ran saat makan malam. Kau pasti pernah menontonnya, acara yang menguak rahasia sulap dan sebagainya."

"Ya, sesekali kutonton acara itu jika benar-benar tidak ada tayangan menarik di tv, tetapi kau lupa satu hal penting, Shinichi."

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya saat pesulap itu meraih pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya kemudian menggerakan pensil mekanik itu dan memunculkan sebuah bendera dari ujung mata penanya. Bendera itu kemudian ditariknya dan bendera serupa terus keluar selama beberapa saat, tidak tampak seperti akan berhenti.

"Rahasia dibalik trik sulap tidak membuat orang tergugah. Mereka menyaksikan pertunjukan sulap karena mereka ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pesulap, bukan bagaimana seorang pesulap melakukannya. Kami para pesulap hidup untuk melakukan sedikit manipulasi pada kebenaran. Kelihaian dan keahlian adalah kunci untuk menghibur penonton," Kaito kemudian menarik bendera terakhir dan munculah sebuah kartu yang terikat pada ujung tali bendera. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahuinya karena kau hanya melihat, bukan mencari."

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya terfokus pada objek yang kini terlihat dirobek oleh Kaito menjadi serpihan kecil lalu dihamburkan pesulap muda itu ke udara. "_What are liars if not a great magician_," gumam detektif itu ketika Kaito mengambil empat seripihan kecil dan meremasnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"_The Secret Life of Prince Charming,_" lanjut Kaito ketika membuka telapak tangannya dan memunculkan sebuah kartu yang tampak sama persis dengan kartu yang tadi dirobeknya. "Banyak yang menuliskan kalimat itu, bahwa kami para pesulap tidak lebih dari seorang pembohong. Mereka tidak salah, tetapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lagipula, bukankah sebuah rahasia lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia?"

Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya, menghelakan nafas pelan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang baru saja diajukan pesulap di hadapannya. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menerima kartu yang diberikan Kaito dan ketika dilihatnya kartu itu, sudut alisnya berkedut sebagai tanda kesal. "Berapa kali kau perbanyak foto ini?"

Kaito menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Itu copy terakhir yang kupunya."

"Tetapi kau memiliki soft copy-nya," tukas Shinichi tajam yang kemudian menyambar ponsel Kaito yang dilihatnya tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan cepat Shinichi membuka galeri foto dan menatap tajam Kaito yang hanya bisa terkekeh di atas tempat tidur saat kedua matanya menemukan foto-foto bermasalah itu di galeri foto ponsel Kaito.

"Ayolah, Shinichi. Hanya sebuah foto lucu, 'kan? Bukan foto vulgar atau semacamnya?" Kaito berdiri dari posisinya dan berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. "Lagipula aku tidak menyebarkannya di dunia maya, kenapa tidak boleh kusimpan foto itu?"

Shinichi dengan satu gerakan cepat menekan tombol hapus sementara tangan lainnya menjauhkan tubuh Kaito dari ponselnya selama ponsel itu berada di tangannya. Semuanya ia lakukan sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"AHH! Kau menghapusnya? Itu soft copy milikku satu-satunya! Shinichi kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Kau terlihat cantik di foto itu dan kau, detektif tersohor dari timur yang menyebalkan, telah menghapusnya!"

"Kau tidak ingin disangka kelainan seksual hanya karena menyimpan foto seorang pria dengan dandanan wanita, 'kan?" Shinichi berujar datar saat dilihatnya Kaito mendramatisasi keadaan dengan bersujud di lantai dan memukul lantai dengan tangannya. Kaito lalu mendelik dan menatap tajam detektif yang kini menatapnya datar, "Tentu saja tidak! Tetapi dengan foto itu bisa kuraih untung besar!"

_Harusnya kutahu sejak awal niatan jeleknya_ … batin Shinichi dengan ekspresi wajah masam sebagai bentuk ketidaksetujuan dengan rencana Kaito menjual foto bermasalahnya ke orang-orang.

Dengan satu helaan nafas dan sebuah keinginan untuk mengabaikan rengekan Kaito, detektif itu lalu meraih ponselnya setelah melihat kedipan lampu LED ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk belum dibacanya. Dengan satu tangan detektif itu menekan tombol di ponselnya dan mulai membaca pesan yang masuk — 3 pesan masuk — yang dua di antaranya diketahui berasal dari tetangganya.

_Holmes dan Lupin meracau lab professor_ … baca detektif itu dalam hati dan tertawa ketika melihat sebuah attachment foto yang dikirim oleh Haibara. Sebuah foto yang menunjukan kondisi lab Professor yang sedikit kacau dengan seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur di atas keyboard komputer dan seekor kucing putih yang terlihat sedang menantang sebuah robot kecil di atas meja. Cukup melegakan baginya, mengetahui dua ekor kucing titipan itu bisa dengan pintarnya mengunjungi kediaman Professor Agasa untuk — sepertinya — mencari makanan. Hal ini tentu membuat Shinichi tidak perlu panik ketika ingat bahwa ia tidak akan pulang karena menginap di rumah Kaito dan meninggalkan dua ekor kucing itu di rumahnya tanpa diberi makanan.

Mungkin, saat pulang besok ia harus membawakan tetangganya itu bingkisan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menjaga dua kucing itu dan sebagai tanda maaf karena telah meracau lab bawah tanah di kediaman Professor.

Detektif itu lalu membuka email kedua dan tampak memiringkan kepalanya. Pesan lain dari Haibara?

_Jadi tidak semua hal kau katakan pada gadis itu?_ … Baca Shinichi dalam hatinya dan sebuah kesimpulan berhasil ia dapatkan hanya dengan membaca pesan singkat itu. Haibara dan Ran pasti sudah bertemu dan membahas semuanya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan itu? Mudah saja, kesimpulan itu secara tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya beberapa detik setelah dibacanya pesan dari gadis scientist itu.

Jadi, Ran memang belum seutuhnya menerima penjelasan yang ia berikan?

Ia tidak bisa seutuhnya melimpahkan kesalahan pada Ran yang tidak bisa menerima penjelasan yang ia berikan, kenyataannya memang tidak bisa ia salahkan gadis yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu. Yang bersalah adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa menjelaskan seluruh kenyataan yang ada pada gadis itu.

Ia mungkin telah menceritakan bahwa ia berhadapan dengan sebuah Organisasi yang membuatnya kembali ke usia 7 tahun dan hidup di bawah nama Edogawa Conan. Ia juga menceritakan siapa-siapa saja yang mengetahui identitas Edogawa Conan yang sesungguhnya dan ia telah menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan penawar racun itu, namun ia tidak menceritakan bahwa Haibara Ai adalah korban yang memiliki takdir yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah mantan anggota komplotan itu dan bagaimana keluarga gadis itu terlibat dalam keanggotaan Organisasi yang masih diburu FBI itu, semuanya demi keselamatan gadis itu juga demi keselamatan Ran. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka, Organisasi itu, memburu Ran hanya demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Haibara Ai, Miyano Shiho, ataupun Sherry, atau siapapun julukan yang diberikan Organisasi itu pada gadis scientist kecil itu. Tetapi satu hal yang ia tekankan pada Ran sore itu adalah bahwa ia dan Haibara masih berstatus 'buronan' dalam list Organisasi Hitam itu.

Ia sadar bahwa yang ia tidak seharusnya masih merahasiakan satu dua hal terhadap gadis teman masa kecilnya itu, namun akal sehatnya tidak membiarkannya membeberkan segalanya seperti halnya apa yang ia ceritakan pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Profesor. Hati kecilnya masih tidak bisa menerima kemungkinan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu bila ia bongkar semua rahasianya pada Ran. Dan ia tahu benar bahwa menceritakan bahwa Haibara adalah salah satu pihak yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas racun itu adalah suatu hal fatal yang bisa mengubah kehidupan gadis scientist itu dan juga teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Benar yang Kaito ucapkan, biarkan sebuah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia.

Dan hingga semuanya selesai, rahasia itu akan tetap tersimpan.

Membuka email terakhir, kedua alis Shinichi berhasil terangkat sempurna, menemani kedua bola mata yang membelalak terkejut ketika membaca sederetan kalimat di layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat detektif itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menekan sederetan nomor pada keypad ponselnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju beranda kamar Kaito.

Kaito yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya Shinichi menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memegang ponselnya sementara tangan lainnya menggeser pintu yang membatasi beranda dengan kamarnya. Kerutan di keningnya kemudian bertambah ketika ia gunakan kedua bola matanya untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi tenang Shinichi menjadi ekspresi penuh pemikiran yang selalu hadir saat detektif itu bertemu dengan tubuh tidak bernyawa di luar sana.

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Kaito lalu menggedikan bahunya dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi 'Detektif dan kutukan maut mereka' sebelum membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pasti kutukan sang dewa," desis Heiji ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah mesin ATM yang telah dikelilingi oleh police line yang menjauhkan lokasi di mana tubuh korban berada dan pejalan kaki yang berniat menonton. Detektif dari Osaka itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana hasil rekayasa otak dan matanya yang terlalu lelah melihat deretan angka dan rumus saat mencoba mengerjakan soal ujian masuk universitas di waktu senggang.

Tidak. Yang dilihatnya adalah nyata. Sesosok Hakuba Saguru yang lengkap dengan aura menyebalkan, senyuman tipis yang terlihat menjengkelkan, dan gerak tubuh yang — ugh! Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat setiap tetes darah dalam sistem peredaran darah detektif Osaka itu mendidih, bahkan menguap!

"Ah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hattori Heiji-kun?" Hakuba memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah pada detektif Osaka di hadapannya dan tentu saja tidak terdengar ramah di telinga Heiji. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh detektif itu pasti selalu berefek negatif bagi Heiji.

Berdeham untuk memperjelas suaranya, Heiji kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa sangat jelas bahwa ini adalah wilayah barat dan yang seharusnya bertanya adalah aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Tentu kau tidak lupa bahwa aku bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun yang kumau, benar? Lagipula kudengar ada banyak tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi di Osaka dan jaraknya dari Tokyo tidak begitu jauh," Hakuba menerangkan dengan gaya elegannya dan Heiji membalas ucapannya dengan umpatan kesal. Detektif pirang itu lalu menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Pria ini ditemukan tidak bernyawa di dalam ruang mesin ATM oleh beberapa orang di sana pada pukul 8 lebih 20 menit 13 detik dan 8 milidetik. Sekitar 10 menit 5 detik 2 milidetik sebelum kedatanganmu ke tempat ini. Apa seseorang menghubungimu untuk datang, Hattori-kun?"

Heiji menggeleng. "Aku sedang makan bersama Ohtaki-han saat sese — Itu tidak penting! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Dengan satu gedikan bahu, Hakuba menjawab. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya memperkirakan posisimu ketika korban dibunuh. Hanya itu."

"Dibunuh?" Heiji menarik satu alisnya ke atas lalu mendekati korban yang bersandar pada mesin ATM. Detektif Osaka itu lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun selain uang yang berserakan dan layar mesin ATM yang masih dalam mode transaksi.

"Kalau memang ini ulah perampok, uang tidak akan berserakan dan nominal pada layar pasti akan segera berubah menjadi 0. Lain halnya jika ini kasus bunuh diri. Tetapi melihat dari posisi korban, ia tidak mungkin menelpon polisi sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya, benar? Tidak jika korban ingin polisi menghentikan niatnya untuk bunuh diri."

Heiji kembali tersenyum kecut. Detektif pirang itu tahu betul bagaimana cara membuatnya kesal. Tidak, coret itu. Detektif pirang sok itu selalu membuatnya kesal!

"Baiklah, intinya kau sudah tahu waktu kematian korban, fakta bahwa korban dibunuh, dan? Apalagi? Katakan apa lagi yang kau tahu," _sebelum kucekik kau dan kujadikan tukang sapu rumahku!_

Hakuba memiringkan kepalanya, senyum angkuh yang hadir di wajahnya semakin mengembang ketika di lihatnya Heiji tengah menatap wajah korban dari jarak aman membaca. Detektif Osaka itu kemudian menggunakan satu tangannya untuk melebarkan kelopak mata korban dan memeriksa denyut nadi korban yang, ya! Tentu saja sudah tidak bisa dirasakan.

Berdiri dari posisinya, detektif berkulit gelap itu lalu berpindah lokasi tepat di depan korban. Dengan sedikit peragaan ia bisa tahu bahwa korban tengah berdiri menghadap mesin ATM, melakukan transaksi, dan ketika ia berbalik untuk membuka pintu keluar, seseorang menyerangnya. Itu dugaan pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Masih ada beberapa dugaan dalam kepalanya, mengingat ia tidak menemukan luka tembak, luka tusuk, dan lebam pukulan di tubuh korban.

Kalau begitu, mungkinkah racun?

"Tidak ditemukan reaksi sianida dari tubuh korban. Yah, setidaknya tidak tercium bau almond menyengat dari tubuhnya. Hanya bau asap rokok berlebih," Hakuba berkata santai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding luar ruang mesin ATM. Aneh, sepertinya detektif pirang itu sepertinya tahu betul apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain 'kan?

"Sejauh ini yang bisa diketahui hanyalah korban diserang hingga tewas. Tim forensik belum melaporkan hal lainnya," detektif pirang itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati beberapa saksi yang menemukan korban. "Apakah benar kalian yang pertama kali menemukan korban?"

Seorang pria besar dengan tubuh sedikit gemuk yang terlihat bungkuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang pertama kali menemukannya anak itu, kau lihat? Yang duduk di samping wanita berkacamata besar itu? Anak itu tiba-tiba saja menjerit dan kami pun mendekat untuk melihat."

Hakuba mengangguk pelan setelah kedua matanya berhasil melihat rupa anak kecil yang baru saja disebutkan oleh pria bungkuk di hadapannya. Detektif pirang itu kemudian menatap pria bungkuk di depannya dan meneliti pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tinggi besar dan sedikit bungkuk, memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar abstrak dan celana jeans yang terlihat robek di lututnya, serta perawakan wajah yang terlihat seperti—"Apakah anda bekerja untuk sebuah majalah otomotif?"

Pria itu menggeleng, menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan sebelum kembali menjawab. "Namaku Oikawa Mori, aku seorang fotografer freelance. Aku hanya memotret, ehm, kau tahu? _Itu._"

Satu alis Hakuba terangkat, "Makanan?"

Pria itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Gedung pencakar langit?"

Pria itu kembali menggeleng.

"Wanita?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah yang sempat diawali dengan keraguan apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya atau tidak. Dengan satu tangan bergerak seolah memanggil sang detektif — yang kemudian berhasil membuat Hakuba mendekatkan diri — pria itu lalu mencoba membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hakuba. "Aku bisa memberimu karya terbaikku jika kau bantu aku—"

Hakuba menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah mundur. Detektif yang masih tersenyum ramah terhadap pria itu — yang sedikit goyah ketika berada di dekat pria itu — kemudian menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menggosok hidungnya. "Kuhargai niatanmu, tetapi percayalah, kalaupun kau lolos dari kasus ini, kau akan tetap bertemu dengan hakim di pengadilan atas tuduhan penyebarluasan gambar-gambar yang mengandung unsur pornografi."

Dan detektif pirang itu lalu mengabaikan umpatan kesal Oikawa Mori yang ditujukan padanya. Pria bungkuk itu tidak seharusnya marah, karena yang seharusnya marah adalah dirinya, Hakuba Saguru. Ia adalah seorang detektif swasta, putra dari General Hakuba yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi di kepolisian, bukan seorang remaja kemarin sore yang akan dengan mudahnya tergiur oleh beberapa lembar foto gadis bertelanjang dada yang berpose nakal demi pemuasan hasrat birahi pria yang melihatnya. Hal ini tentu sudah menjadi sebuah pelecehan terhadap nama baik keluarga Hakuba.

Beralih dari Oikawa Mori, Hakuba lalu berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Oikawa Mori. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dan tampaknya wanita itu sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang menggunakan ponselnya.

"Sakurai Kaede, aku bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah club malam di dekat sini. Bisa aku minta waktu sebentar? Aku harus menghubungi bosku karena tidak bisa bertugas malam ini," wanita yang diperkirakan berusia tidak lebih dari 30 tahun dengan rambut berpotongan bob itu berujar santai sambil terus mengunyah permen karet sebelum menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusir Hakuba.

Detektif itu lalu mengangkat satu alisnya, memerhatikan wanita itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jemari kakinya yang dipoles cat kuku berwarna keemasan. Rambut bob pirang dengan beberapa highlight berwarna hijau neon dan merah, atasan berupa tanktop bermotif army yang terlihat sangat junkies hingga memperlihatkan perutnya, dan celana jeans hitam yang dipotong sedemikian rupa sehingga berada satu setengah jengkal di atas lututnya ... _Benar kata Baaya, dunia orang dewasa terlalu menyeramkan._

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan wanita itu, Hakuba lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok wanita berkacamata besar yang duduk di samping saksi pertama. Dengan teliti dilihatnya wanita itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jari kakinya yang terlihat memutih akibat udara dingin. Mungkin terlalu dini untuk menduga, tetapi sepertinya wanita itu berusia di antara 20 hingga 30 tahun dan merupakan seorang yang hanya keluar rumah jika ada kepentingan.

"Namaku?" wanita itu mendongak saat mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukan Hakuba padanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hakuba bisa menebak tinggi wanita itu tidak lebih dari 160cm dan apakah wanita ini tidak pernah membersihkan kacamatanya? Dan rambutnya? Seluruh sudut yang berada pada tubuh wanita itu tampak sangat tidak terawat.

Hakuba mengangguk pelan, "Nama dan pekerjaanmu, serta apa yang kau ketahui tentang korban."

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya wanita itu datar. "Apa kalian akan menuduhku pelakunya? Aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang ada di dalam sana."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Nona," ujar Hakuba dengan seulas senyum. Detektif pirang itu kemudian berjongkok dengan satu tangan memegang tangan wanita itu dan mencium punggung telapak tangan yang terasa sangat dingin dan pucat tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui nama setiap saksi yang hadir di lokasi ini. Tidak lebih."

Wanita itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Hakuba dan memeluk seorang anak kecil di sampingnya. "Shiori. Aku tidak bekerja dan aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengambil uang sebelum membeli makanan. Ini adikku, Nana."

"Adikmu adalah yang pertama menemukan korban?"

Shiori mengangguk pelan. "Aku sedang mengantri di antrian itu saat tiba-tiba Nana berteriak dan menangis. Karena khawatir aku pun mendekat dan itulah yang kulihat," jelas wanita itu seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk ke lokasi di mana korban ditemukan. Nana yang duduk di samping wanita itu hanya mengangguk takut dengan tangan mencengkram baju kakaknya.

"Berapa umurmu, Nona Kecil?"

Nana terlihat ragu menjawab. Hal itu nampak dari caranya mengintip dari balik tubuh kakaknya untuk melihat Hakuba. Gadis itu masih terdiam selama beberapa saat. Detektif itu lalu tersenyum, "Kau pasti merasa takut, eh? Tenanglah, aku akan menemukan pelakunya. Tetapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau beritahu umurmu?"

"Aku melihat pelakunya," gumam gadis itu kepada Hakuba. "Aku melihat kakak itu membunuh paman di dalam sana."

.

.

.

.

"Pesan dari dewa kematian?" Kaito bertanya ketika di dengarnya jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan beranda bergeser. Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan sebelum mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur, kedua tangan masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada keypad ponselnya.

"Sato-keiji memintaku untuk menemuinya besok. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan komplotan itu," jawab Shinichi pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kaito yang kini duduk di lantai dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya dan terlihat sibuk menertawakan salah satu artikel yang dibacanya. Detektif itu kemudian menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan meletakan ponselnya di sampingnya, "Satu saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya."

_Satu saja?_

Pesulap muda yang masih disibukan oleh majalah di tangannya itu melirik sekilas ke arah Shinichi, tepat sesaat setelah detektif itu menggerutu dengan suara sangat pelan. Mungkin detektif itu tidak menyadarinya, namun setelah ia ucapkan kalimat itu, pemuda yang berada di dalam satu ruangan bersamanya itu masih memperhatikannya hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membalik halaman majalahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga mereka mengejarmu? Mereka sepertinya benar-benar ingin melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini," tanya Kaito dengan nada santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman yang memuat artikel tentang menu baru di sebuah kafe di Tokyo. Mungkin ia harus mampir ke kafe itu, karena melihat fotonya saja sudah membuat perut pemuda itu berbunyi.

Detektif dari timur itu menatap lawan bicaranya sesaat sebelum menghelakan nafasnya. Dengan kedua kaki bersilangan di atas tempat tidur dan kedua tangan memegangi kakinya, detektif itu tampak berfikir. Entah menimbang apakah harus ia ceritakan semua duduk perkaranya atau sekedar memikirkan mengapa bisa ada komplotan baru yang mengejarnya.

Ia bahkan tidak mengingat pernah bertemu dengan para pelaku sebelumnya. Tentu ia tidak mengingat semua pelaku kejahatan yang pernah ia jebloskan ke dalam penjara, namun semakin ia mencoba mengingat, semakin ia yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan keempat pelaku dari komplotan yang menamakan diri mereka Stockholm Army itu.

Mengerutkan keningnya, detektif itu lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menopang tangan lainnya yang memegangi dagunya. Dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil yang terus dilantunkannya, ia kembali mencoba mengingat kemungkinan di mana ia bertemu dengan keempat orang tersangka yang kini tengah ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian tersebut.

"Mungkinkah mereka salah orang?" Kaito bertanya. Pandangannya kini teralihkan dari majalah yang dibacanya kepada sosok detektif yang sedang merenung di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil," detektif itu berujar setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Mereka tahu namaku dan kalaupun memang salah orang, apa menurutmu akan ada Kudo Shinichi lain dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan wajahku?"

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan sang detektif. "Yang juga memiliki kutukan dari dewa kematian sepertimu? Sepertinya tidak. Satu saja sudah cukup."

_Ha-ha-ha …_ "Ya, kutukan itu juga."

"Apa mungkin," Kaito mengusulkan. "Ada seseorang yang memang sangat membencimu dan menyewa komplotan itu untuk menghabisimu. Aku sering menontonnya di drama-drama harian yang ditonton 'Kaasan. Pelaku sebenarnya ingin membalas dendam tetapi tidak mau mengotori tangannya sendiri. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, wajar kau tidak mengenal mereka, 'kan? Bagaimana? Mungkinkah begitu?"

Sang detektif terdiam sesaat.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau ucapkan ada benarnya," Shinichi merespon dengan suara pelan.

"Kudengar dari Hakuba, kau sempat menghilang selama 2 tahun dan baru kembali beberapa bulan terakhir," pesulap muda itu melirik sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi sang detektif apakah akan berubah atau tidak jika ia mengungkit masalah ini. Bagaimana pun juga, masih ada beberapa tanda tanya dalam kepalanya yang belum terjawab dan belum sempat ia selidiki. Mungkin jika ia membahasnya langsung dengan yang bersangkutan, ia akan mendapat sedikit petunjuk. Lagipula kebetulan sekali, benar? Topik yang dibicarakan pun sedang, yah, sedikit ada hubungannya.

Ada apa dengan penggunaan kata 'sedikit' hari ini…

"Apa mungkin mereka adalah musuhmu yang selama dua tahun ini sedang mencarimu tetapi karena kau menghilang mereka memutuskan untuk mengerahkan pasukan terbaik mereka dan—"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama," potong Shinichi cepat dengan mata menyipit tajam dan Kaito hanya tertawa mendengarnya. _Walaupun ada kemungkinan yang dikatakannya adalah benar…_

Kaito kembali membalik halaman majalah yang dipegangnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus menghilang selama hampir 2 tahun, Shinichi?" _Yak, bagus! Kau terlalu terus terang, Kaito!_

Shinichi terdiam mendengarnya. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah Kaito yang sesekali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya lalu di lain waktu ia akan kembali menatap majalah yang dibacanya.

Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab dengan mudah. Nyatanya, memang tidak bisa.

Ada hidup dan mati yang harus dipertaruhkan jika ia menjawab pertanyaan itu secara terus terang dan di sisi lain, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menuai bibit kebohongan lainnya. Tetapi jelas menceritakan yang sebenarnya juga bukan sebuah pilihan yang harus dipilihnya.

Menggaruk pipinya, detektif itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seutuhnya menghindari tatapan mata Kaito yang sejak beberapa detik lalu terarah padanya dan menunggunya untuk menjawab. "Ehm, ya. B, begitulah. Ada kasus besar yang membuatku tidak bisa pulang."

Kaito menyipitkan matanya, menatap penuh selidik detektif di hadapannya sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Aku tidak suka caramu tersenyum," komentar Shinichi yang merasakan firasat aneh jika melihat senyuman di wajah rekannya tersebut.

"Apa kau terjebak cinta terlarang dengan salah satu klienmu? Lalu kau dipaksa untuk menikahi wanita itu dan—"

Dengan satu tangan mengusap wajahnya, Shinichi menghela napasnya dan membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya terus membuat cerita aneh yang terdengar menggelikan di telinganya. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakan pada Chikage kalau putra semata wayangnya harus berhenti menonton drama harian sebelum ia, Kuroba Kaito, terjebak dalam dunia di mana dunia nyata dan dunia drama tampak serupa.

Tanpa pembeda.

"Jadi," Kaito berdeham pelan setelah akhirnya mencapai ending dari cerita buatannya yang tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya didengar oleh sang detektif. Pemuda itu lalu menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dan masih memperlihatkan senyuman anehnya kepada sang detektif sebelum meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan yang kemudian membuat Shinichi ingin melemparkan sebuah ensiklopedi ke arah pesulap itu.

Namun rencana itu tidak jadi dilakukannya saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam kepalanya sehingga membuatnya terdiam di tempat dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajam.

"Benar juga, aku melupakan hal itu! Kaito, apa boleh kupinjam buku, kertas, atau apapun untuk ditulis?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dengan satu tangan bergerak menarik laci meja belajarnya, pemuda itu mengambil beberapa helai kertas dan sebuah pena lalu menyerahkannya pada sang detektif.

Tanpa bersuara, detektif itu dengan segera menggunakan pena yang diberikan oleh Kaito untuk menuliskan nama komplotan yang berhasil mereka tangkap di sebuah gedung sekolah pada bagian atas kertas dan dilanjutkan dengan menggambar sebuah tanda panah lurus ke bawah. Di bawah tanda panah itu sang detektif lalu menuliskan nama Odagiri Nao dan kemudian menggambarkan 3 tanda panah kecil di bawah nama tersebut.

Selanjutnya, detektif itu menggambarkan sebuah panah ke arah kanan dari nama Odagiri Nao dan menuliskan nama Fumino Shizukami serta nama saudara wanita itu, Fumino Isawa, yang sekaligus merupakan pelaku pembunuhan Fumino Shizukami.

"Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah," Shinichi bergumam pelan seraya melingkari seluruh diagram yang telah digambarnya. "Komplotan ini belum selesai sampai di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan teorimu? Maksudku, saat penangkapan kita tahu bahwa Odagiri Nao adalah ketua komplotan itu, lalu?"

"Odagiri Nao memang ketuanya, tetapi pelaku penembakan di atap gedung yang mengincar nyawaku bukan Odagiri Nao. Mereka yang tertangkap saat penyergapan itu adalah petarung jarak dekat, pemakaian senjata api mereka pun tidak bisa lebih jauh dari satu kilometer," Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kasus ini benar-benar belum selesai."

Kaito terdiam menatap lembaran kertas yang kini menjadi fokus utama pandangannya dan detektif di hadapannya. Selang beberapa detik, pemuda itu lalu melirik sekilas ke arah meja belajarnya, menatap sebuah jam yang sejak tadi terus bergerak menandakan hari hampir berganti.

Membicarakan kasus yang tidak berkesudahan itu memang penting, tetapi ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya dan detektif di hadapannya juga harus ikut melakukannya. Entah bagaimana, baginya hal ini tidak seharusnya ditunda lebih lama karena jika ia mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Kuroba Chikage pasti akan datang ke kamarnya dan menghukum mereka berdua karena belum juga tidur.

Ah, ya. Tiada yang lebih menakutkan daripada amarah seorang ibu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini, Sakurai-san?"

Heiji dengan tatapan tajam menatap punggung seorang detektif berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dan dengan penuh percaya diri menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh pada pelaku pembunuhan. Yang benar saja, perlukah ia menanyakan hal itu? Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mendengar pemuda seprofesinya itu menanyakan hal itu pada pelaku dan hingga detik ini Heiji masih tidak paham apa yang bisa didapatkan dari pertanyaan seperti itu.

Alasan membunuh? Tanpa ditanya pun pelaku pasti akan menceritakannya. Walaupun terkadang mereka para detektif tidak mendengarnya, tetapi para polisi yang bertugas menuliskan laporan kasus pasti akan mendengar alasan dibalik terjadinya kasus pembunuhan tersebut dan lambat laun, para detektif itu akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya, tentu saja, pihak kepolisian pasti akan memberikan laporan yang sama kepada para detektif setelah kasus benar-benar ditutup.

Lantas apa tujuannya? Hanya agar terlihat keren di depan pelaku? _Kau pasti bercanda…_

Wanita yang bernama Sakurai Kaede terlihat menggedikan bahunya sebelum kembali menyulut api di depan sebatang rokok yang menempel di bibirnya. "Dunia orang dewasa berbeda dengan dunia kalian. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti polisi-polisi ini dan menunggu hakim menjatuhi hukumanku, benar? Kalau begitu kalian pun pulanglah, sudah terlalu larut."

"Orang ini menyebalkan," Heiji menggerutu pelan dan tentu saja itu bukan kali pertama ia ucapkan kalimat tersebut sepanjang malam itu. Setidaknya, sudah delapan kali detektif berkulit gelap itu mengulang kalimat itu setiap sosok Sakurai Kaede baru saja mengatakan sesuatu—yang dalam pembelaan Heiji, sangat sangat sangatlah menyebalkan.

Detektif Osaka itu mengakui satu hal, bahwa kasus yang ia hadapi malam ini adalah sebuah kasus simple yang tidak memakan banyak waktu. Bukan karena pelaku sudah diketahui dari kesaksian saksi mata saja tentunya, ya, walaupun itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak kemudahan yang bisa ia rasakan. Tetapi hal lainnya adalah, semua petunjuk yang berada di lokasi kejadian, semuanya mengarahkan mereka—ia dan Hakuba—kepada satu-satunya pelaku; Sakurai Kaede.

Dan belum sempat dua detektif itu selesai mengungkapkan bagaimana cara pelaku membunuh korban, Sakurai Kaede sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti dan mengakui semua kesalahannya.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui.

"Kau sudah menduga semua ini, benar?" Hakuba kembali bertanya dan masih dengan pembawaan khasnya yang sangat tenang. Sekali lagi Heiji mencibir kesal di belakang detektif pirang itu. "Tetapi kau tidak mengira bahwa seorang anak kecil akan melihat aksimu, saat kau membunuh korban."

Sakurai Kaede tersenyum tipis sebelum menghisap kembali batangan rokok di tangannya dan meniupkan kepulan asap ke udara lepas. Sekali lagi ia ulangi hal itu sebelum akhirnya membuang batangan rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Untuk ukuran remaja seusiamu, kuakui kau sangat pintar. Apa mereka mengajarkanmu cara menebak pikiran seseorang di sekolah? Sayang sekali mereka tidak mengajarkanku hal itu dulu," wanita itu menoleh ke arah tempat korban tergeletak. "Kalau sejak awal kutahu apa yang pria itu inginkan dariku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Haaah!" Sakurai Kaede mengangkat kedua tangannya, melakukan peregangan setelah lama berdiri dengan bersandar pada pilar bangunan. "Sudahlah. Semua sudah berakhir. Pria itu sudah tiada dan aku pun hanya tinggal menghabiskan waktuku di penjara—"

Heiji dan Hakuba terhenyak. Kedua mata mereka membelalak penuh keterkejutan menatap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mendekati sosok Sakurai Kaede—setelah menggeser dengan kasar tubuh dua detektif itu—dan dengan satu tangannya menampar wajah sang pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Shiori-san," Hakuba yang pertama kali mengumpulkan kesadarannya kemudian bergumam pelan. Ditatapnya lekat wanita yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya duduk menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut, sesuatu pastinya akan dikatakan wanita itu. Apalagi jika dilihat dari cara wanita itu menggertakan giginya, jelas terlihat bahwa wanita itu sudah menahan semuanya dalam pikirannya sendiri dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meluapkan amarahnya itu.

"Persetan dengan membaca pikiran seseorang, tidakkah kau paham hanya dengan melihatnya?" bentak wanita bernama Shiori itu tanpa memerdulikan beberapa orang yang berusaha menghentikannya. "Jika memang pria itu merawatmu hanya untuk kepuasan birahinya, ia tidak akan membuatmu hidup berkecukupan seperti ini! Kau pikir berapa ratus juta yang telah ia keluarkan untuk menghidupimu, hah? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Hmph," Sakurai Kaede kembali tersenyum. "Apa yang kau tahu? Kau hanya mendengar sekilas tanpa melihat—"

"Kau!" Potong wanita itu. "Detektif di sana!" Wanita bernama Shiori itu membalikan badannya, menunjuk ke arah Heiji dan Hakuba yang kembali dikejutkan oleh suara menggelegar milik Shiori. Kedua detektif itu menelan ludahnya bersamaan sebelum menganggukan kepala mereka. "Berikan wanita ini struk transaksi yang kalian temukan dalam dompet korban!"

"A, ah … itu…" Heiji menggaruk dagunya bingung namun dengan patuh melangkah maju dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang terlihat penuh oleh struk transaksi.

_Bagaimana wanita ini tahu kalau kami menemukan struk transaksi ini di dompet korban_ … batin Heiji bingung seraya menyerahkan kantong plastik itu pada Sakurai Kaede. Dengan hati-hati detektif dari Osaka itu melirik ke arah wanita bernama Shiori yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dan kemudian kembali menatap sosok Sakurai Kaede yang—yang mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Korban terus mengirimi anda sejumlah uang hingga beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya," Hakuba berujar pelan dari tempatnya, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang pelaku.

"T, tapi … kenapa … k, kupikir selama ini … uang ini …"

Heiji menggerakan tangannya, memutar posisi topinya yang semula menghadap ke belakang hingga kini bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dengan senyuman pahit, detektif berkulit gelap itu berkata, "Mungkin, korban tidak ingin putrinya mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan darimana ia dapatkan semua uang itu. Semuanya ia lakukan semata-mata karena ingin memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu, Sakurai Kaede-san."

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi ketika Kaito menyadari derap langkah kaki seseorang bergesek dengan permukaan lantai kamarnya menuju ke arah pintu. Derit pintu kemudian membahana di dalam ruangan kamarnya selama beberapa saat — dan Kaito dari sudut matanya dapat merasakan cahaya menyilaukan datang dari luar ruangan — sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup dan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya, pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mendudukan diri dengan kaki bersilangan, dan menatap lurus dinding kamarnya yang masih terlihat berbayang di matanya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya agar dapat memperjelas pandangan di sekitarnya dan ya, semuanya masih terlihat sangat gelap dan buram, namun di sana, ia menyadari sesuatu telah hilang.

"Shinichi?" gumamnya dengan suara serak seraya menggerakan kakinya untuk meraba permukaan kasur di atas lantai yang seharusnya menjadi lokasi di mana detektif itu tidur.

Nihil.

Tubuh detektif itu tidak ia temukan di mana pun di atas kasur yang seharusnya ditiduri detektif itu. Pakaian detektif itu pun tidak — _tunggu, kenapa aku mencari pakaiannya? _

Menyadari kebodohannya, Kaito kemudian merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meraba kasur sang detektif. Entah apa yang ia cari, ia sendiri pun tidak paham. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk menggerakan tangannya di atas permukaan kasur yang masih hangat itu dan saat itulah ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang tersimpan di balik bantal.

_Kertas ini_ — Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya ketika dilihatnya sebuah kertas familiar yang memang telah memiliki banyak goresan pena yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi topik diskusinya dengan sang detektif. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut, kertas itu tidak lagi terlihat selega sebelumnya. Semuanya terlihat penuh dengan goresan tinta. Baik tulisan, gambar, simbol, dan beberapa goresan yang sepertinya ditinggalkan detektif itu karena ia salah menuliskan sesuatu.

Melirik ke arah pintu, Kaito lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja belajarnya. Satu tangan pemuda itu kemudian menekan tombol ponselnya dan menjadikan sinar dari layar ponselnya sebagai cahaya bantuan untuk membaca kertas yang dipegangnya. Kedua bola matanya kemudian perlahan menyusuri setiap goresan yang ada, menyapu bersih setiap sudut kertas yang telah ditulisi dengan pena hitam itu.

_Apa maksudnya ..._ Dengan kening berkerut Kaito kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi tempat tidur, kedua kaki bersilangan di atas kasur yang disediakan untuk detektif yang menginap di rumahnya.

Satu bagian pada kertas itu membuat kedua matanya terpaku pada kertas itu dan kini berhasil menghapuskan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain kertas dan hasil yang didapatnya hanya dengan membacanya sekilas hampir sama dengan yang pertama; ia semakin yakin bahwa rasa kantuknya kini hilang dan tergantikan oleh kemunculan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Tanda tanya dalam kepalanya saja sudah cukup menumpuk dan kini, kertas yang ditemukannya, tidak menambah keringanan bagi kepalanya.

Bertambah lagi misteri yang harus ia pecahkan.

Meletakan kembali kertas tersebut, Kaito lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya seperti sedia kala. Dengan langkah yang masih sedikit gontai ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu dan begitu dibukanya pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan lorong di depan kamarnya — yang jika diikuti akan mengantarkannya ke arah tangga — cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya terpaksa harus menutup matanya. Hal inilah yang tidak disukainya jika terbangun tengah malam. Yakni ketika ia harus membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dari lingkungan gelap menjadi lingkungan yang dipenuhi cahaya. Menyebalkan!

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar area kamarnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan merayap menuju tangga karena ketidakmampuannya melihat dengan jelas. _Ugh, ini terasa konyol ..._ Batin Kaito yang menggunakan kakinya untuk meraba tangga yang akan dipijaknya. Jika ia tidak melakukannya, mungkin saat ini ia akan berada dalam posisi terbalik di anak tangga terakhir.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada Ran?" Adalah suara pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Kaito di lantai satu rumahnya. Dengan alis terangkat, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sumber suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini," suara itu kembali terdengar dan semakin jelas diketahui bahwa si pemilik suara mencoba berbisik agar tidak membangunkan seisi rumah. Namun satu hal yang ditangkap oleh telinga Kaito, yakni suara terengah-engah si pemilik suara yang mengesankan bahwa si pemilik suara baru saja berlari belasan kilometer dan kini sedang beristirahat. Ya, terdengar lelah namun tetap tenang.

Merapatkan diri pada dinding yang menghubungkan tempatnya berdiri dengan ruang tamu di mana sang detektif berada, Kaito lalu mengintip dengan menggunakan sudut matanya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Shinichi tergeletak di lantai dengan bersandar pada sebuah sofa dan satu tangan memegang ponsel yang menempel pada telinganya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Bodoh," suara lemah Shinichi kembali terdengar. "Semua yang mendengarnya pasti akan menyangka ini semua hanya dongeng, 'kan? Seperti halnya Alice yang mengecil dan membesar karena menelan sesuatu saat mengejar sang kelinci."

_Alice? Mengecil dan membesar?_

"Hei, Haibara,"

_Haibara? Gadis kecil anggota detektif cilik itu?_

"Apa kau yakin penawar yang kau berikan," detektif itu menarik nafas panjang. "Sudah permanen?" Tarikan nafas panjang lainnya. "Karena tubuhku saat ini," tarikan nafas lagi. "Seperti terba ... Ka ... "

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh," suara lemah Shinichi kembali terdengar. "Semua yang mendengarnya pasti akan menyangka ini semua hanya dongeng, 'kan? Seperti halnya Alice yang mengecil dan membesar karena menelan sesuatu saat mengejar sang kelinci. Ah, tapi kurasa mereka tidak seperti kelinci."

Haibara memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar detektif yang kini berbicara di seberang sana. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana detektif itu bisa menemukan analogi yang tepat untuk keadaannya saat ini.

Ya, kisah Alice in Wonderland.

Semua orang tahu kisah gadis bernama Alice itu.

Dimulai dari keingintahuannya saat melihat seekor kelinci yang kemudian ia ikuti dan membuatnya tersesat di sebuah negeri asing. Di sanalah gadis itu lalu menelan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya mengecil dan membesar hingga akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari negeri itu.

Yah, memang ada sedikit perbedaan dalam cerita itu. Namun tidakkah kau pikir kondisinya hampir serupa?

"Mungkin lain waktu kau harus dibuatkan kostum Alice," gumam Haibara pelan dan ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya ketika imaji Shinichi dengan kostum Alice in Wonderland memenuhi kepalanya. Ya, suatu saat nanti di perayaan Halloween, ia harus memastikan pemuda it memakainya.

"Hei, Haibara," suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar, namun lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Hal ini cukup mengganggu gadis itu sejak tadi, dimulai saat tiba-tiba saja detektif itu menelponnya kira-kira setengah jam sebelumnya—dan mengganggu waktu santainya di depan layar komputer—untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang organisasi yang belum pernah ia dengar namanya. Obrolan terus berlanjut dan seiring dengan berlalunya pembicaraan mereka, satu hal yang gadis itu sadari adalah suara detektif itu yang terdengar semakin melemah dan nafasnya yang tertahan.

Dengan punggung menempel pada kursi yang didudukinya, gadis itu lalu memberikan tanda kepada sang detektif untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Apa kau yakin penawar yang kau berikan," detektif itu terdengar menarik nafas panjang. "Sudah permanen?"

"Ada apa? Kau terdengar tidak yakin," gadis itu kemudian mempererat pegangannya pada gagang telpon yang sejak tadi menempel di telinganya.

"Karena tubuhku saat ini —"

"Kudo-kun?"

"Seperti terba ... Ka — "

"Hei! Kudo —"

"Shinichi!"

_Eh?_

Haibara mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum menjauhkan telpon yang dipegangnya dan menatap gagang telpon itu dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa mungkin penawarnya_—Hanya bertahan beberapa detik ia terpaku dalam diam hingga akhirnya ia kembali menempelkan telpon wireless itu di telinganya.

"Kudo-kun! Katakan sesuatu!" Haibara berteriak keras. Apa ia berubah kembali menjadi Conan? Ia bersama seseorang?

Suara di seberang sana terdengar sedikit berisik dan hal ini membuat gadis kecil itu semakin tidak sabar untuk mengetahui kabar detektif di seberang sana. Dengan satu tangan mencengkram baju yang dipakainya, Haibara menarik nafas panjang. "Kudo-kun—"

"Shinichi tiba-tiba saja pingsan," jawab suara di seberang sana dan Haibara dapat mendengar si pemilik suara itu seperti sedang mencoba berbicara sambil mengangkat sesuatu yang berat. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba memindahkan tubuh detektif itu ke suatu tempat. "Tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan nafasnya tidak teratur," jelas suara itu sekali lagi dan sepertinya ia telah berhasil memindahkan tubuh sang detektif ke suatu tempat karena suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Ini bukan waktu yang — "

"Sebutkan namamu!"

"Kaito, Kuroba Kaito."

Menarik nafas panjang, gadis itu lalu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dengan satu tangan memijat keningnya, gadis itu menunggu hingga suara di seberang sana sedikit tenang karena hingga saat ini ia bisa mendengar suara pemuda yang bernama Kuroba Kaito itu tengah mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, pastilah ada hubungannya dengan sang detektif.

_Tenanglah … Kalau memang Kudo-kun kembali menjadi Conan, saat ini pemuda itu pasti berteriak histeris atau semacamnya. Ia pasti baik-baik saja._

"Kuroba-kun," ujar gadis itu ketika suara pemuda bernama Kuroba Kaito tersebut kini kembali terdengar pada gagang telponnya. "Aku akan memandumu melalui telpon. Pastikan kau lakukan sesuai perintahku atau pemuda di hadapanmu akan mati."

.

.

.

.

"Hattori-kun," Hakuba dengan satu tangan terjejal dalam saku celananya menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menepuk pundak Heiji yang berdiri tepat di samping mobil patroli. Detektif Osaka itu menoleh ke arah Hakuba dan saat itulah digunakan sang detektif berambut pirang untuk memberikan sebuah penawaran. "Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dan ini sudah terlalu larut, tetapi bisakah kita berbicara?"

Heiji mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Melihat sekelilingnya, Hakuba lalu mengeluarkan jamnya dari dalam saku jaketnya untuk memeriksa jam sebelum akhirnya ia gelengkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban. "Tidak di sini."

"Katakan saja apa maumu, ini sudah terlalu larut!" ujar Heiji tidak sabaran. Sungguh ia ingin sekali berbalik arah dan sesegera mungkin pulang dengan menumpang mobil patroli karena hanya dengan berada di satu lokasi bersama dengan si pirang di hadapannya selama beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Belum lagi waktu yang menandakan bahwa beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit, semuanya hanya menambahkan beban pada matanya, menandakan untuk segera beristirahat.

"Kau yakin kita harus berbicara di sini?" Hakuba bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Walaupun ini menyangkut sahabatmu sendiri?"

Sungguh hebat, menurut Heiji. Hanya dengan beberapa kata yang tersambung menjadi sebuah kalimat, rasa kantuknya bisa tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Benar-benar hilang dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali segar seperti saat ia terbangun di pagi hari sebelumnya.

Dan apapun yang akan dibicarakan oleh rekan sesama detektif di hadapannya, ini pastilah akan menjadi sebuah topik panjang yang tidak akan cukup jika hanya dengan secangkir-dua cangkir kopi.

Menganggukan kepalanya, detektif dari Osaka itu lalu menutup kembali pintu mobil patroli yang sejak tadi dipegangnya setelah memberitahu pada sang polisi bahwa ia akan pulang sendiri dengan bus umum karena ada pembicaraan penting yang harus ia lakukan dengan Hakuba Saguru.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Heiji berkata tegas ketika ia dan lawan bicaranya tiba di sebuah restoran cepat saji 24 jam yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi pembunuhan sebelumnya. Keduanya sengaja memilih tempat itu karena memperkirakan bahwa obrolan akan semakin panjang dan mungkin jika terus berlanjut, mereka bisa sekaligus sarapan di tempat itu. Bukan mereka, hanya Heiji tepatnya.

Hakuba yang baru saja membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu merogoh saku jaketnya dengan satu tangan sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang, menurut ingatan Heiji, adalah buku catatan kebanggaannya. Detektif pirang itu selalu membawanya kemana-mana dan mencatat apapun yang dilihatnya dalam buku itu. Aneh jika mengetahui buku itu tidak kehabisan kertas kosong. Atau mungkin setiap pulang ke rumah Hakuba me-refillnya? Atau pena yang ia gunakan eraseable?

Apapun itu, Heiji sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu. Sebaliknya, yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia begitu penasaran adalah sehelai kertas yang dilipat menjadi 8 lipatan dan diselipkan di antara lembaran buku catatan itu.

"Tepatnya 5 hari setelah isu kedekatan Kudo-kun dan gadis bernama Natsumi Ema, berita ini muncul di sebuah majalah yang kebetulan selalu kubeli setiap bulannya," Hakuba memulai penjelasannya seraya menggeser kertas yang baru selesai ia buka lipatannya ke arah Heiji. "Dalam artikel itu di sebutkan bahwa identitas Natsumi Ema yang sebenarnya adalah Kaito KID. Ini mungkin bukan urusanku, tetapi tidakkah menurutmu ini sangat mengganggumu? Mengetahui rekanmu sesama detektif dikabarkan memiliki hubungan — entah hubungan seperti apa — dengan seorang kriminal?"

Heiji menarik satu alisnya hingga terbentuk sebuah ekspresi yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia masih tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang Hakuba katakan. Masih dengan satu alis yang terangat, detektif dari barat itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan punggung kursi dan membiarkan matanya membaca setiap huruf yang tercetak dalam lembaran artikel itu.

"Aku sempat menyelidiki tentang Kudo-kun sehubungan dengan kasus ini," Hakuba kembali melanjutkan dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya. "Menurut apa yang kutemukan, sebelum ia menghilang selama hampir 2 tahun, ia tidak dekat dengan wanita mana pun. Mungkin kubuat pengecualian untuk gadis bernama Mouri Ran karena kudengar mereka berteman sejak kecil. Lalu ia menghilang tanpa jejak dan kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu tepat di malam aksi pencurian KID."

"Kau pasti tidak punya kegiatan lain sehingga bisa melakukan penyelidikan tidak penting seperti ini," gerutu Heiji kesal kepada Hakuba yang masih belum berhenti berbicara dan mengganggunya berkonsentrasi membaca artikel di tangannya. Detektif Osaka itu lalu terdiam menatap artikel di tangannya, tepatnya gambar utama artikel tersebut yang memenuhi setengah halaman artikel. Kudo Shinichi dan Kaito KID tentunya.

"Hal sekecil apapun tidak akan luput dari perhatianku, Hattori-kun. Lagipula ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pencuri itu, jadi sudah sepantasnya kulakukan penyelidikan lebih jauh."

Heiji mengangguk, satu tangannya ia kibaskan di udara untuk menghentikan pembelaan panjang yang akan dilakukan detektif di hadapannya. "Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak butuh alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini dan itu."

Berdeham, Hakuba kembali melanjutkan. "Aku berada di lokasi yang sama ketika pencurian itu dilakukan dan ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku, yakni pembicaraan di antara Kudo-kun dan KID yang kudengar melalui penyadap yang terpasang pada ID Card milik Kudo-kun," Hakuba terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam jaketnya. Namun kali ini, sama sekali bukan lembaran kertas yang terlipat rapih melainkan sebuah kaset rekaman yang juga disertai dengan sebuah pemutar kasetnya.

Heiji memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Hakuba mulai memasang kaset itu pada pemutarnya dan memasang sepasang earphone yang kemudian diserahkan untuk diperdengarkan pada lawan bicaranya. Detektif Osaka itu sempat ragu, tetapi ini menyangkut sahabat baiknya karena itu ia harus mencoba mendengarkan percakapan yang ia tidak ketahui pernah terjadi hingga beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hakuba kemudian mengangguk kecil ketika Heiji selesai memakai earphone yang ia berikan dan menekan tombol 'play' pada pemutarnya.

"Aku akan mempercepatnya ke bagian di mana mereka berbicara," ucap Hakuba ketika jemarinya menekan tombol 'fast forward'.

Terdiam, Heiji kemudian bisa mendengar suara gemerisik yang sepertinya berasal dari gesekan antara ID Card dengan baju yang dikenakan sang detektif. Samar ia juga bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang beradu dengan tangga logam dan menduga sang detektif tengah menyusuri tangga menuju atap gedung.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Heiji bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan diikuti dengan suara hembusan angin yang cukup keras.

_"Selamat malam, Meitan — Oh!"_

Heiji mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa KID terdengar terkejut? Apa yang dilihatnya?

_"Kupikir yang akan keluar dari pintu itu adalah orang lain,"_ suara KID kembali terdengar dan di belakang sana terdengar suara seperti kaki yang dihentakan. Mungkin KID melompat dari suatu tempat.

_"Sudah lupa padaku, KID?"_ Datang sebuah pertanyaan dari suara detek—_benar itu suara Kudo, 'kan? Tetapi suara KID … tunggu kenapa suara mereka … _

_"Sejelas cahaya rembulan yang kini menyinari panggung tempat kita berdiri, Tantei. Sulit rasanya mengatakan aku tidak mengingatmu jika dunia hingga saat ini masih mengelukan namamu."_

Heiji menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam alat pemutar kaset rekaman yang tergeletak di atas meja.

_"Kurasa wajar kau tidak mengingatnya,"_ detektif yang membawa alat penyadap di ID Cardnya terdengar menggumam pelan sebelum sinyal mulai mengacaukan rekaman yang sedang didengar Heiji.

Selama beberapa detik, Heiji merasa kesulitan mendengar percakapan antara detektif dan pencuri yang terekam oleh alat penyadap yang dipasang di sebuah ID Card. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya suara gemerisik yang membuyarkan segala macam percakapan yang tengah berlangsung pada waktu itu.

Hakuba mengulurkan tangannya. Satu jarinya menekan tombol 'stop' saat kedua matanya menatap lurus manik mata Hattori Heiji yang duduk di hadapannya. Sambil menganggukan kepalanya, detektif itu lalu menekan kembali tombol 'play' dengan menggunakan jari tengahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik percakapan di bagian ini," perintahnya dengan penuh nada keseriusan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Heiji. Sesaat setelah Hakuba berkata, Heiji bisa mendengar suara gemerisik yang tadi sempat menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa ia dengar mulai menghilang dan samar, suara salah satu dari dua subjek mulai terdengar.

"—Jam 12 malam dan ia pun pulang dari pesta itu. Namun sayang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sepatuku. Bagaimana jika sebuah cinderamata? Permata misalnya?"

"Sudahi basa-basimu dan kembalikan permata itu sekarang, KID!"

Dengan kening berkerut, Heiji menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merapatkan earphone yang mulai longgar di telinganya untuk mendengar sesuatu terayun dan ditangkap. Mungkin pencuri itu melempar permata yang dicurinya ke arah sang detektif?

_"Is it a world to hide virtues in? "_

_"We will draw the curtain and show you the picture."_

_"Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. Mata Aou, Tantei-kun~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Setelah menerima review yang memberitahukan beberapa typo, penulis sedikit melakukan koreksi terhadap kesalahan yang ada. Memang belum semua penulis perbaiki dan semoga pembaca sekalian pun semakin jeli memberitahu letak kesalahan penulis agar dapat menjadi koreksi ke depannya. ^^

Jangan lupa mereview, ya. Review yang membangun selalu dinantikan penulis, lho. ^^

Sampai Jumpa~

_p.s: Dibalik Mata sedang tahap pengerjaan, lho. Jangan lupa mampir, ya~ ^^_


	19. Case 19: Women

_31 Januari 2013_

Wow! _TCaDWaD_ dan _Dibalik Mata_ update bersamaan, lho! Mampir, ya~ :D_  
_

Terima kasih banyak atas ucapannya dan bagi yang sudah menantikan, selamat menikmati chapter 19 ini ^^ Review kalian akan coba penulis balas di chapter mendatang, ya~ :)_  
_

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed dan Twelfth Night bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama serta Shakespeare, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Case 19: Women  
_**

**_"A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water."_**

**_~Eleanor Roosevelt, __ You Learn by Living: Eleven Keys for a More Fulfilling Life _  
**

**_._**

**_._**

Dengan satu tangan yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, Kaito akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya melakukan aksi protes terhadap keputusannya untuk tidak meneruskan tidurnya dan kembali menguap lebar. Ini sudah kali keenam ia menguap sejak ia tiba di kediaman Kudo di kota Beika yang ditempuhnya dalam waktu setengah jam dengan taksi.

Sungguh konyol menurutnya. Ia dibangunkan pukul 2 pagi oleh seorang detektif yang berjalan dalam tidurnya dan kemudian menemukan beberapa kejanggalan serta seorang detektif yang tidak sadarkan diri di ruang tamunya. Hal konyol lainnya adalah ketika ia harus melakukan beberapa hal untuk mengobati sang detektif yang dipandu oleh seorang gadis kecil—yang kemudian diketahuinya berusia tidak lebih dari 9 tahun—melalui telpon. Lalu kekonyolannya tidak sampai di situ saja.

Masih banyak hal konyol lainnya yang sudah terjadi dalam beberapa jam—namun karena terlalu lelah untuk mengingat semuanya, ia biarkan semua kejadian konyol itu tersimpan di belakang kepalanya—hingga akhirnya ia bisa duduk tenang di sebuah sofa empuk di ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo, menunggu seorang detektif yang masih belum terbangun tengah diperiksa oleh seorang pria tua gemuk dan seorang gadis kecil.

Dan pikiran itu pun kembali lagi.

Melirik ke arah di mana kamar sang detektif berada, pesulap muda itu lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan menyilangkannya agar bisa duduk senyaman mungkin, sementara kedua tangannya ia jadikan topangan untuk dagunya.

"Professor Agasa, benar?" pemuda itu bergumam pelan ketika ia mengingat kejadian saat ia tiba di kediaman Kudo. Saat itu ia diminta oleh gadis kecil itu untuk membawa sang detektif pulang dan begitu ia tiba di kediaman Kudo, ia disambut oleh pria gemuk yang mengenakan jas labnya dan seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Haibara itu. Kedua orang yang menyambutnya itu memang tidak memperkenalkan diri mereka, namun, ya, ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri hanya dengan melihat.

Professor itu, menurut ingatan Kaito, pernah beberapa kali dilihatnya bersama bocah detektif yang menghilang beberapa bulan lalu. Tentu saja si gadis manis yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada dingin itu juga. Mereka, para detektif cilik yang terdiri dari beberapa orang anak kecil, pernah dilihatnya beberapa kali bersama Professor itu.

Tetapi bukan hal itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sekelompok anak bermain dan ditemani orang dewasa, tidak ada. Yang menjadi masalah adalah gadis kecil itu.

_Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Namanya Haibara Ai, benar? Bukankah umurnya tidak lebih dari 10 tahun? Tetapi mengapa gaya bicara anak itu seolah—Tunggu sebentar …_ Kaito mengangkat kepalanya, membelalakan matanya ke arah lemari penyimpanan setinggi 50 sentimeter yang digunakan oleh keluarga Kudo untuk meletakan TV mereka. Pemuda itu lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati lemari tersebut.

Berjongkok di depan lemari tersebut, sang pesulap menggerakan tangannya di depan permukaan kaca yang melapisi pintu lemari dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika kedua bola matanya menatap sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia pernah berada dan menatap lemari itu sebelumnya, yakni saat ia dan detektif itu tengah mendiskusikan tentang sebuah kasus dan mereka berdua menonton siaran berita dari tv di atas lemari itu. Ia juga pernah berkeliling di sekitar ruang perpustakaan itu untuk memasang beberapa alat penyadap, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan benda itu di sana. Tidak hingga beberapa detik yang lalu saat ia tengah memikirkan seorang gadis yang bertingkah tidak sesuai usianya dan fokus matanya terpaku pada benda tersebut.

_Pantas rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang di rumah ini_ … pikir Kaito seraya mencoba membuka pintu kaca lemari itu dengan satu tangannya, namun, belum sempat pintu lemari itu terbuka seutuhnya, pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh suara sang gadis kecil yang terdengar sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang. dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu hingga si pemilik suara itu menghampirinya.

"Kau masih di sini," ujar gadis itu dengan nada datar ketika dilihatnya Kaito berbalik menghadapnya. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sebelum berdiri kembali dari posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Shinichi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sedikit terlalu riang untuk ukuran orang yang khawatir. "Ia tidak akan mati hanya karena demam, 'kan?"

Gadis bernama Haibara itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menggunakan tangannya untuk memberi tanda kepada Professor yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria tua itu terlihat ragu sampai akhirnya Haibara menganggukan kepalanya sebagai bentuk konfirmasi kedua.

"Shinichi baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dan … ng, butuh … butuh istirahat," ujar sang Professor dengan nada keraguan yang tidak dapat ditutupinya. Pria lanjut usia itu kemudian berdeham pelan ketika Haibara kembali memberi kode dengan sikunya. "Jadi, kau adalah teman Shinichi?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis, walau ia sedikit menyayangkan mengapa pria gemuk di hadapannya harus menggunakan kata 'teman' untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Shinichi. Entahlah, setiap mendengar atau mengucapkan kata itu, ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanan. Mungkin kata 'kenalan' jauh terdengar lebih manis walaupun memiliki arti dan kedekatan yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu Shinichi punya teman dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Apa kalian sudah lama berteman?" Professor Agasa kembali bertanya. Satu tangannya kini bergerak mengelus dagunya yang tertutup janggut yang memutih.

Dengan satu gelengan singkat, pemuda yang diberi pertanyaan menjawab, "Tidak juga, kami kenal satu sama lain di malam tahun baru. Malam itu ia dan Yukiko-baa—m, maksudku neechan—menginap di rumahku karena ada badai salju. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini karena biasanya kami bertemu di luar," pemuda itu kemudian melakukan _salute_ dengan seulas senyuman penuh percaya diri di wajahnya. "Kuroba Kaito, _magician in training_."

"Ma, _magician_?" Professor Agasa membelalakan matanya. "Kuroba … mungkinkah kau—"

"_Ping pong_~" Kaito berujar riang dengan satu tangan terulur ke arah Professor yang kemudian menyemburkan confeiti dan menutupi wajah sang Professor. "Kuroba Toichi adalah ayahku. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _Hakase_."

"Jadi gossip yang sedang hangat diberitakan media itu benar," Haibara berujar datar dengan tatapan dingin yang sengaja ia tujukan pada Kaito yang kini berdiri membungkuk ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu lalu melangkah mendekati Kaito dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya. "Pemuda penggila misteri itu rupanya sudah melampaui batas narsistik berlebih, eh?"

_Eh?_

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya yang kini terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman angkuh.

"Benar-benar pencuri berhati baik."

Dengan satu alis terangkat yang terasa berkedut sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Haibara, pemuda itu lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala gadis kecil di hadapannya dan tertawa, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nona Manis?"

Haibara menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada. Hanya teringat akan seorang pencuri yang akhir-akhir ini datang ke rumah ini untuk mengunjungi detektif favoritnya. Berhati-hatilah, kemiripanmu dengan Kudo-kun bisa saja membuat pencuri mesum itu mengincarmu juga."

"A, Ai-kun?"

"Pulanglah," Haibara kembali berujar dengan nada dingin hingga membuat Kaito kembali memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan.

Jika ia menolak untuk pulang, mereka pasti akan mencurigai mengapa ia bersikeras ingin tinggal. Tentunya dengan alasan 'ingin melihat kondisi sang detektif' tidak akan membantunya keluar dari kecurigaan. Tetapi jika ia pergi … ah, ya. Mungkin pergi adalah pilihan yang terbaik dan ia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu kapan pun ia mau.

"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Tetapi Shinichi butuh waktu untuk beristirahat."

"Tidak apa," Kaito berujar dengan seulas senyum ramah di wajahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Professor Agasa menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Haibara hanya diam menatap kepergian pemuda itu dari ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo.

"Hei, apakah tidak apa membiarkan pemuda itu pergi, Ai-kun? Ia kelihatan seperti anak baik-baik."

Haibara hanya diam seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mendudukan diri, gadis itu lalu menyilangkan kakinya dan menyambut dua ekor kucing yang merangkak ke arahnya, memangku kedua kucing itu serta menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap tubuh dua ekor kucing itu secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kondisi Kudo-kun akan baik-baik saja, Professor. Semoga saja ia masih bisa hidup lebih lama dari apa yang kuperhitungkan."

.

.

.

.

Dilihat dengan cara apapun, selembar kertas yang kini tengah ditatap Kaito akan tetap berwujud seperti kertas. Dengan ketebalan, ukuran, serta warna kertas yang masih sama dengan yang ia temukan beberapa jam sebelumnya di bawah bantal Kudo Shinichi. Konyol rasanya jika mengharapkan kertas itu akan berubah hanya dengan menatapnya lekat-lekat selama beberapa menit di sebuah restoran fastfood yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman detektif itu.

Dengan satu tangan memutar sepotong kentang goreng di ujung jemarinya, Kaito lalu menyelipkan kentang goreng itu di bibirnya sebelum meraih pulpen yang sejak tadi di sangkutkannya di telinga. Sambil menggumam ia kembali menorehkan tinta pada lembaran kertas lainnya yang ia sediakan khusus untuk menyalin apa yang ada pada kertas milik sang detektif.

"B dan O," gumam pemuda itu pelan seraya menorehkan mata penanya pada permukaan kertas, menuliskan dua buah huruf di pojok atas kertas. Selanjutnya pemuda itu menggambar sebuah panah kecil tepat di bawah huruf itu dan menuliskan 4 buah angka dalam satu garis. "Kalau tidak salah, angka ini dipakai Shinichi sebagai password ponselnya," gumam pemuda itu setelah melingkari 4 angka yang baru ditulisnya.

_4-8-6-9 … Shi-ha-ro-ku? Sherlock? Sepertinya tidak mungkin membahas password ponsel, eh?_

Langkah selanjutnya yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah menyalin tulisan 'Alcoholic Beverages' tepat di samping tulisan huruf B dan O dengan bentuk melingkar. Kemudian pemuda itu menuliskan sebuah tanda tanya tepat di samping tulisan yang baru di salinnya dengan pena berbeda warna yang juga telah ia siapkan. "_Alcoholic Beverages_, minuman beralkohol."

_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan minuman beralkohol yang kulihat di dapurnya? pikir_ pemuda itu setelah memerhatikan tulisan tangannya selama beberapa detik. _Tetapi membayangkan Shinichi—yang selalu mematuhi hukum yang berlaku—untuk meminum minuman beralkohol … mungkin itu milik orang tuanya? _

Mengerutkan kening, Kaito kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Sesuatu di belakang kepalanya membisikan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak mempermudahnya dalam berpikir. _Pasti ada benang penghubung antara minuman beralkohol, inisial BO, dan angka Shi-ha-ro-ku ini _… Pemuda itu lalu meletakan pulpennya dan meraih kertas milik sang detektif dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, gadis bernama Haibara dan wanita di kereta itu," Kaito kembali bergumam saat kedua matanya sibuk menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dan membiarkan ingatannya mengulang kembali saat-saat ia berada di atas kereta milik Jirokichi yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang—entahlah, mungkin kriminal?—dengan menyamar sebagai seorang wanita berambut pendek yang mengingatkannya pada salah seorang anggota Detektif Cilik.

_Apa mereka bersaudara? Kemiripan mereka — tunggu!_ … Kaito kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. _Shinichi dan Chibi-tantei juga sangat— _

"Ah! Kaito-niichan!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kaito menyimpan seluruh kertas yang dipegangnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu lalu memaksakan seulas senyumnya karena menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dan menyambut tiga orang anak kecil yang berlarian ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan tanpa seizinnya mengisi kursi-kursi yang kosong di samping serta di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah ada Kaito-niichan," gadis yang dikenali Kaito bernama Ayumi berkata riang dan menduduki kursi di sampingnya.

"Kami kesulitan mencari tempat kosong," seorang anak lelaki menimpali. Kalau tidak salah—dan Kaito yakin ingatannya tidak mungkin salah—namanya adalah Mitsuhiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seorang anak bertubuh gemuk yang duduk tepat di seberang Kaito dengan sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi dengan burger, kentang goreng, dan cola. Anak itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab pemuda setelah menyadari bahwa memang restoran tempat ia berada sangatlah penuh, mungkin karena hari minggu dan sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang. Ya, beberapa jam lagi adalah waktu makan siang. "Aku hanya sedang menghabiskan waktu sebelum menemui seseorang."

Gadis bernama Ayumi membulatkan mulutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan pemuda di sampingnya. "Bukankah Kaito-niichan tinggal di Ekoda? Apa yang kau lakukan di Beika?"

Dengan satu tangan memegang sedotan minuman, Kaito mengangkat bahunya sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya. "Mengantar Shinichi pulang. Ia menginap di rumahku semalam dan karena sakit, aku mengantarnya pulang untuk diperiksa oleh Professor tetangganya."

"Ah, ternyata itu alasan mengapa Professor dan Haibara-san membatalkan janji untuk menonton hari ini," Mitsuhiko berkata setelah menyesap minumannya. Bocah lelaki itu lalu menekuk tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Hei, Kaito-san. Apa Shinichi-san sakit parah?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah penyakitnya parah atau tidak," jawab Kaito seraya mengambil sepotong kentang goreng miliknya. "Dilihat dari keadaannya, seperti gejala demam biasa. Tetapi mereka—gadis kecil dan Professor tetangganya—bersikeras untuk memeriksa Shinichi dan tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ada apa? Kau terdengar sangat ingin mengetahui kondisi Shinichi."

Mitsuhiko menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak. Aku hanya—hanya ingin tahu saja, karena sepertinya Haibara-san sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Shinichi-san."

"Kupikir itu wajar," Kaito berkomentar setelah memasukan beberapa potong kentang goreng ke mulutnya. "Saat ada kenalanmu sakit kau pasti—" Kaito terdiam beberapa saat lalu menatap Mitsuhiko yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "—Oh! Aku paham!"

"Paham?" Genta yang sejak tadi sibuk menyantap burgernya mulai ikut bersuara. Bocah gemuk itu lalu mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum kembali menggigit burger di tangannya. "Fwaham hwenhang afwa?"

"Genta-kun! Kau tidak boleh bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan!" Ayumi berujar untuk mengingatkan si bocah gemuk dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah cengiran oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kaito tertawa pelan melihatnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya—yang semula terarah pada Ayumi dan Genta—pada sosok Mitsuhiko yang berubah menjadi sangat diam. Dengan satu alis terangkat pemuda itu lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman pada bocah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Mau mengunjunginya sepulang dari sini?" tanyanya pada Mitsuhiko yang mulai menyadari bahwa Kaito telah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat aneh di matanya. Pemuda itu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat dilihatnya wajah Mitsuhiko semakin memerah. "Aku berencana kembali untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di rumah Shinichi, kau mau ikut?"

Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam mendengarnya lalu melirik ke arah Genta dan Ayumi yang kini sedang membahas sesuatu entah apa. Melihat hal ini Kaito menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia memahami apa yang menjadi masalah utama bocah di hadapannya.

Sangat lucu menurutnya, bagaimana anak jaman sekarang ini bertingkah. Ia bahkan belum mengerti apa makna dibalik kalimat 'tertarik pada lawan jenis' hingga ibunya mengajaknya menonton salah satu drama harian di sela-sela waktu belajarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin itulah perkembangan jaman, eh? Semuanya terasa lebih cepat di era modern ini.

"Ah! Benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Kaito-niichan saja? Dia orang dewasa, 'kan? Pasti ia tahu sesuatu tentang itu!" Ayumi berujar penuh semangat kepada dua temannya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kaito yang kini melirik ke arahnya dan terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Mitsuhiko dan Genta, gadis itu pun bertanya, "Apa Kaito-niichan tahu apa itu porous—puros… Ng, Ayumi tidak ingat bagaimana cara menyebutkannya."

Menarik satu alisnya ke atas, Kaito lalu menatap Mitsuhiko yang berdeham dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Prostitusi."

"Ya! Itu! Apa Kaito-niichan tahu apa itu?"

Mengangguk, pemuda SMA itu lalu menjawab, "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan kata yang bagus, eh?" Genta bertanya setelah meremas kertas pembungkus burger yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Menurut apa yang Kaito lihat, bocah gemuk itu sudah menghabiskan 3 burger sejak ia duduk bersamanya.

"Begitulah," Kaito menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan dari caranya berbicara. "Itu bukan kata yang biasa diucapkan di depan anak-anak. Darimana kalian dengar kata seperti itu?"

"Seorang klien kami menanyakan arti dari kata itu. Sejak kemarin kami mencoba mencari tahu tapi belum menemukan jawabannya," Mitsuhiko menjelaskan dan dua temannya mengangguk setuju. "Kami sudah mencoba bertanya pada Haibara-san, karena kami pikir ia tahu artinya. Tetapi ia hanya mengatakan kalau itu kata yang tidak seharusnya kami ucapkan sembarangan. Lalu kami coba tanyakan pada beberapa orang dewasa, mereka hanya berkata kalau kata itu tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak-anak."

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Kami berencana untuk memberitahu klien kami secepatnya, tetapi hingga saat ini belum ada jawaban yang memuaskan," lanjut Mitsuhiko yang kembali mendapat anggukan kepala dari dua temannya.

"Kalau memang itu dari klien kalian," Kaito mulai berbicara setelah dilihatnya ketiga bocah yang duduk bersamanya berubah menjadi sedikit murung. "Apa itu artinya mereka mengirim surat permohonan ke dalam loker sepatu kalian? Bolehkah aku tahu apa isi suratnya?"

Mitsuhiko menelan ludahnya dan dengan tatapan bingung menatap bergantian dua temannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan, tanda bahwa mereka sepakat untuk memberitahukan Kaito isi surat permohonannya, Mitsuhiko merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat kecil untuk diperlihatkan pada Kaito.

Dengan seulas senyum, Kaito lalu menerima surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ada keinginan untuk tertawa saat melihat tulisan tangan yang tertera pada surat yang kini dibacanya, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa tulisan tangan itu mirip dengan tulisan tangan seorang detektif yang sempat menjadi bahan ledekannya karena tulisan tangan yang … yang sulit dibaca.

Ya, setidaknya sekarang ia tahu bagaimana harus meledek sang detektif jika dilihatnya sang detektif sedang menulis.

"Hm, jadi klien kalian—Megumi-chan—bertanya arti dari kata 'prostitusi' karena melihat diary milik kakaknya," ucap Kaito setelah selesai membaca keseluruhan isi surat dengan suara yang sangat pelan untuk menjaga kerahasiaan misi. "Dan ia meminta kalian untuk menjawabnya via pesan singkat secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mengatakan alasannya mengapa ia sangat ingin tahu arti kata itu dan kenapa ia membaca diary milik kakaknya? Bukankah diary adalah sebuah benda yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh siapapun karena bersifat personal?"

Ayumi yang duduk tepat di samping Kaito menundukan kepalanya. "Kakak Megu-chan tewas beberapa minggu yang lalu karena bunuh diri. Kurasa Megu-chan membaca diary kakaknya karena ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa kakaknya bunuh diri."

Kaito kemudian kembali menatap kertas surat yang dipegangnya dengan seksama dan sangat teliti. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih pada bagian bawah surat yang terlihat sedikit lembab, menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang kulakukan? Meniru sifat paranoid Shinichi? Tapi …_

"Hei," ujar Kaito pelan seraya meletakan kembali kertas surat yang dipegangnya di atas meja. "Bisakah kalian hubungi klien kalian dan minta ia untuk datang? Karena sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diary milik kakaknya." _Oh, bagus! Aku harus berhenti bermain dengan detektif…_

Mengangguk penuh semangat, ketiga bocah yang kini sibuk mengetik pesan pada ponsel masing-masing pun kini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan dan membuat Kaito menghelakan nafasnya.

"Syukurlah Kaito-niichan bisa diandalkan," Ayumi berujar setelah menekan tombol ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada klien. Kaito yang mendengar komentar ini hanya bisa tertawa dengan nada sarkastik. "Ayumi benar-benar sempat khawatir tanpa kehadiran Conan-kun, Detektif Cilik tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kasus apapun."

"Benar! Walaupun Shinichi-san bilang akan membantu memecahkan kasus, beliau sendiri sangat sibuk dengan kasus-kasus rumit dan jarang sekali ada di rumah. Rasanya menjadi detektif yang sangat terkenal seperti Shinichi-san itu sulit, ya," Mitsuhiko menimpali pelan. "Tetapi ia sangat hebat! Ia baru muncul akhir-akhir ini setelah menghilang dari media dan begitu kembali ia sudah bisa menyaingi Kaito KID! Kalau Conan-kun masih tinggal, mungkin mereka bisa bekerjasama untuk menangkap pencuri itu!"

_Muncul topik menyebalkan_ … gerutu Kaito dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu lalu meraih cola-nya yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya dan menyesap cairan yang mulai terasa hambar karena ia biarkan sejak tadi dibelinya.

"Tetapi bukankah mereka bilang Kaito KID adalah seorang wanita dan sedang dekat dengan Shinichi-niichan? Aku ingat ibuku pernah membaca berita itu di koran dan menjadi sangat kecewa karena tahu Kaito KID adalah wanita," Genta yang dengan sangat mengejutkannya berhasil menyimpan suaranya sejak tadi kembali berbicara. Kaito pun menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap bocah gemuk itu tidak percaya setelah melihat ada sekitar delapan gumpalan kertas pembungkus burger dan dua kotak pembungkus kentang goreng berukuran besar—kosong. Semuanya terlihat kosong dibandingkan dengan saat bocah gemuk itu datang.

"Ah, itu. Kakakku juga tidak bisa berhenti membahasnya. Bahwa Kaito KID adalah perempuan dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan Shinichi-san di halaman pertama koran dan sebagainya," Mitsuhiko menambahkan sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Pasti sulit bagi Shinichi-niichan untuk menentukan mana yang harus dilakukannya," Ayumi berujar pelan dan suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. Entah mengapa gadis kecil itu harus bersedih, karena menurut Kaito tidak ada alasan yang pas bagi gadis kecil itu untuk bersedih.

Memang tidak ada.

Yang seharusnya bersedih saat ini adalah dirinya, jati diri di balik monocle dan tophat putih yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering diperbincangkan oleh media. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa pilihannya untuk menyamar menjadi Natsumi Ema dan pergi bersama seorang detektif untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus penembakan misterius akan membuatnya menjadi semakin terkenal, dalam artian yang tidak pasti.

Jika awalnya ia hanya muncul di koran nasional dan berita kriminal karena aksinya—mencuri permata—kini ia bisa melihat fotonya hampir di seluruh media yang ada di negerinya. Ia bahkan muncul beberapa kali di acara gossip yang sempat membuatnya ingin menangis karena ia diberitakan merahasiakan gender aslinya—yang dalam pembelaannya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga pernah melihat sebuah artikel di majalah fashion untuk wanita dan dalam artikel itu disebutkan bahwa ia mulai menjadi kiblat fashion para wanita muda, khususnya mereka yang berusia di bawah 30 tahun.

Ia harus akui bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan semua pemberitaan itu, walaupun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa pemberitaan itu membuat nama Kaito KID terkenal. Di jalan yang salah.

Bukankah media sangat menyeramkan? Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari nama Kaito KID mampu berubah dari seorang _gentleman thief_ menjadi seorang trendsetter dunia fashion yang—Ah! Sudahlah. Topik ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin pusing. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan cara untuk membersihkan namanya dari berita-berita aneh itu secepatnya sebelum ayahnya, Kuroba Toichi, datang dalam mimpinya dan menangis karena nama baik Kaito KID hancur di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa kali pun kudengar," Heiji menghelakan nafasnya setelah berhasil melepas earphone yang sejak tadi menempel pada telinganya. "Tetap tidak kutemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada rekaman ini."

Detektif berkulit gelap itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal yang sudah disusunnya untuk menjadi sandaran saat mendengar rekaman yang diberikan Hakuba dan dengan tatapan lelah, ditatapnya alat pemutar kaset rekaman yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa jam belakangan. Beruntung ia sedang tidak ada panggilan kasus dari Ohtaki-han dan Kazuha pun tidak mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan mencicipi kedai makanan yang ada di Osaka, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan hari minggunya hanya dengan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mendengar ulang rekaman yang diberikan Hakuba.

"Setidaknya sudah kuketahui kalau kalimat percakapan pada bagian akhir adalah salah satu kalimat dalam pertunjukan Shakespeare," ucap detektif berkulit gelap itu pada langit-langit kamarnya. "'_Is it a world to hide virtues in?_' adalah baris di mana Toby Belch menyuruh Andrew Aguecheek untuk berdansa dan mempertunjukan kehebatannya di lantai dansa, lalu baris '_We will draw the curtain and show you the picture' _merujuk pada adegan di mana Olivia mencoba memperlihatkan wajah dibalik cadar pengantin pada Cesario. Lalu kalimat terakhir si pencuri itu?"

Heiji menghelakan nafasnya.

"Apanya yang aneh dari percakapan itu? Bukankah artinya KID menantang Kudo untuk menunjukan seluruh kehebatannya dan Kudo mencoba membongkar identitas KID—ya, bagian '_Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better_' memang tidak bisa kupahami, tetapi ... ah! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah pada bagian itu Olivia menyatakan cintanya pada Cesario? Lalu, apa artinya KID—Oh, tidak! KUDO!"

Berdiri dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring, Heiji lalu dengan cepat menyambar kunci motornya yang ia letakan di atas meja belajarnya dan meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di kenop pintu. Namun sebelum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya mulai berdering, meneriakan sebuah nada yang memekakan telinga yang terdengar seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera mengangkat telpon dari—dari siapapun yang menelpon.

Hanya dengan satu tangan detektif itu lalu meraih ponselnya dan menempelkannya pada salah satu telinganya. "Moshi-mo—Hei! Siapa ini!? Hei! jawab aku!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kakakmu bekerja sebagai seorang wartawan yang khusus mencari berita tentang Kaito KID?" Kaito mengulang pertanyaannya pada seorang gadis kecil bernama Megumi yang baru saja bergabung dengannya dan Detektif Cilik. Diliriknya gadis itu sekilas dan ia dapat melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Kaito merespon jawaban gadis itu dengan seulas senyuman sebelum kembali membaca diary yang dibawa gadis itu. Sebuah buku diary dengan gambar panda pada cover depannya dan terdapat beberapa stiker foto yang tersebar merata pada seluruh bagian sampulnya. Pemuda itu tidak membaca seluruhnya, ia hanya menyibaknya satu per satu karena ia tidak bisa membacanya. Tidak bisa dalam artian, sebuah diary adalah hal personal, walaupun pemiliknya telah tiada barang itu tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tidak seharusnya diketahui orang lain.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Kaito lalu menyibakkan kembali lembaran diary itu ketika dilihatnya ada jarak di antara lembaran kertas buku diary yang dipegangnya. Di sana, kedua matanya melihat beberapa lembar foto diselipkan dan foto pertama yang dilihatnya berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Selembar foto yang menampakan wujud Kaito KID berdiri di puncak sebuah gedung dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang bersinar keperakan di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Ini semua hasil potret kakakmu?" Kaito kembali bertanya dengan seulas senyum yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya setelah melihat dengan jelas foto yang terselip di antara lembaran buku diary itu. "Hasil foto ini sangat bagus. Aku — _maksudku_ — Kaito KID terlihat tampan di foto ini."

Gadis bernama Megumi itu menganggukan kepalanya dan begitu mendengar Kaito memuji hasil karya kakaknya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Kakak sangat mengagumi Kaito KID. Ia bekerja keras agar bisa dipindahkan ke bagian yang khusus membahas Kaito KID dan bosnya sangat menyukai hasil kerja kakak."

"Tetapi kenapa kakakmu bisa memotret dari jarak yang sangat dekat, itu artinya ia bertemu dengan Kaito KID, benar? Kenapa ia tidak melapor pada polisi?" Mitsuhiko yang belum menarik perhatiannya dari foto-foto yang dipegang Kaito kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk memperjelas fokus matanya pada salah satu foto close up Kaito KID.

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas seluruh foto yang kini berada di tangannya. Pertanyaan Mitsuhiko ada benarnya dan bisa dikatakan ia sedikit penasaran dengan cara wartawan ini bekerja. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang memotretnya dari jarak se—_Ah, benar juga _…"Kakakmu pasti memakai lensa tele saat memotret, sementara ia sendiri kemungkinan bersembunyi di salah satu lantai di gedung yang bersebrangan dengan lokasi pencurian Kaito KID."

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dengan lensa tele, seseorang bisa memotret sesuatu yang berjarak jauh dan mengesankan foto itu 2 dimensi, semuanya terlihat dekat," lanjut Kaito dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya. _Kalau semua fotografer memakai lensa tele, habislah sudah …_

Ayumi dan Genta membulatkan mulut mereka bersamaan lalu menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai tanda paham. "Kaito-niichan tahu banyak tentang kamera, eh?" tanya Ayumi dengan nada suara yang terdengar kagum pada penjelasan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang pesulap muda tersebut.

"Lalu tentang kata yang kau tanyakan pada mereka," Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Megumi setelah merespon pertanyaan Ayumi dengan tawa pelan. Gadis di hadapannya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih diary milik kakaknya dan menyibakan halaman hingga sampai pada sebuah lembaran yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Kaito hanya diam saat gadis itu menatap nanar lembaran yang dipenuhi dengan coretan menggunakan tinta merah tersebut dan saat gadis itu memperlihatkan lembaran itu pada Kaito, pesulap muda itu membelalakan kedua matanya. Pemuda SMA itu lalu meletakan kembali foto yang dipegangnya dan mengangkat diary itu untuk dibacanya dari dekat.

Di sana, ia membaca bagaimana seseorang—dengan menggunakan tinta merah—memaki mendiang kakak Megumi dengan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat kasar dan tidak sopan. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana tinta pena hitam berusaha digoreskan untuk menutupi tinta merah itu namun tampaknya tinta hitam itu telah habis sebelum sempat menutupi seluruh cacian tinta merah yang ada.

Membalik halaman yang ada, Kaito kemudian menemukan selembar foto berukuran 5R yang diselipkan di antara lembaran kertas. Di foto itu Kaito bisa melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna serupa dengan warna rambut Megumi—coklat kemerahan—tengah diikat di sebuah tiang dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas. Wajah pria-pria itu memang disamarkan, mungkin seseorang mengeditnya sebelum mencetaknya untuk mengancam kakak Megumi, tetapi bisa terlihat jelas wajah kakak Megumi terlihat seperti tersiksa. Apalagi ditambah dengan luka-luka pada tubuhnya dan kondisi pakaian yang jelas mempelihatkan bahwa korban telah mengalami pelecehan seksual.

Pemuda itu meringis pelan lalu membalik foto di tangannya dan membaca sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah serupa dengan yang ada di diary kakak Megumi.

"_King of Burgers_ jam 9 malam," Kaito membaca tulisan itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan foto ini dikirim, Megumi-chan?"

Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu tanggal kematian kakakmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. "13 Januari, kira-kira empat belas hari yang lalu."

Pemuda itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan kini menatap Megumi yang terus menundukan kepalanya. Dengan sedikit keraguan, pemuda itu lalu bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kakakmu bisa meninggal?"

Kaito menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa dengan bodohnya sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menambah kesedihan seseorang yang baru saja ditinggal pergi orang yang disayanginya, tetapi ia tidak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya dan berdiam diri saat—saat seseorang mendapat perlakuan yang tidak pantas hingga akhir hayatnya. Belum lagi kakak Megumi adalah salah satu fan Kaito KID dan hal ini membuatnya semakin tidak bisa angkat kaki dari permasalahan yang kini muncul di depan matanya.

Salut, seorang detektif bisa dengan entengnya bertanya, mengintrogasi lebih tepatnya, keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat korban. Selama ini ia hanya memerhatikan bagaimana mereka para detektif, baik di dalam drama maupun di sekelilingnya, memperlakukan korban seolah mereka semua sama. Tidak memandang keluarga, kekasih, maupun orang asing. Semuanya diberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mampu membangkitkan rasa sedih dan mereka terlihat terbiasa melakukannya.

Jika ia ada di posisi itu, ia mungkin tidak akan tega melakukannya. Melihat seseorang bersedih dan kemudian membangunkan kesedihan itu sendiri baginya sangat menyakitkan.

Mungkin suatu saat jika bertemu Shinichi, atau Hakuba atau mungkin Heiji, ia harus mencoba bertanya bagaimana mereka mengatasi perasaan takut membuat seseorang bersedih saat terjadi sebuah kasus, khususnya saat menginterogasi kerabat terdekat korban.

"Kakak melompat dari atap gedung tempatnya bekerja," jawab Megumi dengan suara serak yang dipaksakan. Gadis itu masih menunduk dan rambutnya jatuh seluruhnya menutupi wajahnya. "Saat ambulans tiba, semua sudah terlambat."

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Maaf sudah menanyakan hal ini."

"Tidak apa," Megumi berkata dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat getir dan sangat dipaksakan. Gadis itu lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap Kaito yang tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Jadi, arti dari kata itu memang tidak baik, eh?"

Mengangguk, Kaito lalu menyimpan kembali foto-foto yang sudah dilihatnya ke dalam buku diary untuk dikembalikan pada Megumi. "Di beberapa negara pekerjaan prostitusi memang dilegalkan karena dianggap dapat mengurangi pengangguran dan merupakan pendapatan untuk negara. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu dianggap menyalahi aturan—Ya, katakanlah hal itu berdampak negatif untuk lingkungan sekitar. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan hal seperti ini. Maaf."

"Ayumi tetap tidak mengerti."

"Kami juga," Mitsuhiko dan Genta berujar bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang bisa terlihat jelas bahwa mereka kebingungan.

Megumi mengangguk pelan. Memahami sepenuhnya niatan baik Kaito yang terhalang karena keterbatasan daya tangkapnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa tinta merah yang mengisi lembaran buku diary kakaknya memang benar bermaksud untuk menjelekan nama kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya marah, sedih, kesal, dan akhirnya—"Kaito-niisan, apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?"

Kaito menarik satu alisnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua orang pria berbaju hitam yang baru saja berjalan melewati restoran tempat ia berada. Pemuda itu memerhatikan dua pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah Porsche hitam yang diparkir di depan sebuah toko elektronik dan belum sempat ia melihat dua pria itu menaiki mobil tersebut, perhatiannya kembali pada Megumi yang terdengar mengulang pertanyaannya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menoleh ke arah di mana ia terakhir melihat dua pria berbaju serba hitam dan menemukan bahwa dua pria tersebut telah menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Porsche hitam yang diparkir di depan toko elektronik, telah tergantikan oleh sebuah mobil lain.

"Hanya kembali ke rumah temanku untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal dan sepertinya setelah itu aku senggang," jawabnya pada Megumi yang kemudian ditambahi dengan seulas senyuman. Pemuda itu lalu menyesap cola-nya yang rasanya semakin tidak karuan dan menoleh ke arah luar restoran untuk menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan kaca—yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan dunia luar—dengan tatapan datar yang membuatnya terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menyemburkan cola yang sempat memenuhi mulutnya.

"M, Miyu-chan!?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana pemuda detektif itu? Ia tidak bersamamu?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah penanya dan dengan rasa penasaran yang bercampur dengan keusilan ia menarik sebelah alisnya disertai dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "_Ah-le-le_~ Kau mencari pemuda yang bertingkah sok detektif itu? Kupikir kau tidak menyukainya~"

Gadis kecil bernama Miyu itu berdeham sekali lalu menyikut tubuh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya karena terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau tidak jauh dari pemuda itu!" ujar gadis bernama Miyu itu dengan nada ketus.

Merintih pelan, Kaito lalu mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu menyikutku, Miyu-chan." Pemuda itu lalu kembali menegakan tubuhnya. "Kau hanya sendirian? Kemana dua saudaramu yang lain?"

"Di rumah."

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Beika?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru kembali dari rumah Shinichi, kau?"

"Pemuda detektif itu tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Begitulah, di blok 2. Cukup dekat dari—hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Gadis bernama Miyu itu melirik tajam ke arah Kaito, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan akhirnya memilih diam sebelum lebih banyak tatapan tajam ditujukan kepadanya. _Anak ini sama sekali tidak manis_ … gerutu Kaito dalam hatinya.

"Aku menemani ayahku ke kota ini untuk mencari seorang detektif," jelas Miyu dengan suara pelan. "Karena bosan, ia mengizinkanku untuk berkeliling."

"Mencari detektif? Shinichi?"

Miyu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku depan tas kecil yang tergantung di pundaknya. Kaito dengan patuh menerima foto itu dan menatap bingung wajah Mouri Kogoro yang terpampang di foto itu.

"Mouri-tantei?" ujar Kaito dengan suara yang terdengar terkejut. Pemuda itu lalu menyadari suaranya sedikit terlalu keras hingga beberapa orang yang berada di sekelilingnya menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan para Detektif Cilik dan gadis bernama Megumi yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya pun ikut menoleh.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kaito menggaruk pipinya. "Tidak bisa dikatakan kenal, tetapi aku tahu detektif ini. Kenapa ayahmu mencarinya?"

Miyu hanya diam dan terus diam hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah.

Melihat gadis yang baru saja ditanyainya terus berdiam diri, Kaito pun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Pemuda itu pun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah rumah yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Rumah itu merupakan tempat di mana Megumi dan almarhumah kakaknya tinggal. Ia dan Detektif Cilik datang untuk melihat sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkan gadis itu pada mereka.

Hingga ia berdiri di depan rumah Megumi, sesungguhnya, Kaito masih belum memahami apa yang ingin diperlihatkan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya berkata bahwa ada sesuatu milik kakaknya yang ingin diperlihatkannya pada mereka.

Untuk itulah ia berdiri di sana saat ini.

"Masuklah," Megumi berkata untuk mempersilahkan para tamu masuk. Gadis itu tidak berkata banyak dan langsung memimpin perjalanan menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri, Megu-chan?" Ayumi yang berjalan menyusul Megumi bertanya setelah melihat bagaimana kosongnya suasana rumah itu. Benar-benar hening untuk ukuran sebuah rumah.

Megumi menggeleng pelan. "Ibu dan ayah bekerja dan baru pulang setelah pukul lima sore."

"Pasti sangat bosan, ya," Mitsuhiko berseru pelan. Genta yang berdiri di sampingnya pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Kaito yang merupakan satu-satunya orang dewasa di dalam sana memilih diam dan menunggu hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjukan oleh Megumi. Untunglah kamar itu cukup luas untuk bisa menampung mereka semua dan jika dilihat kembali, mungkinkan suasana luas itu tercipta karena tidak ada tempat tidur di sana?

"Kau dan kakakmu tidur bersama, Megumi-chan?" tanya Kaito ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat tumpukan kasur lipat di antara lemari dan dinding.

_Kasur tradisional, eh?_

Megumi mengangguk pelan lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di lantai, sementara Kaito dimintanya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi meja belajar. Kaito yang masih belum paham apa yang ingin diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mematuhi keinginan gadis kecil itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Melihat sekelilingnya, Kaito tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat ruangan tempatnya berada. Kamar itu terlihat normal, layaknya kamar seorang gadis pada umumnya. Dengan cat dinding yang berwarna cerah, boneka di setiap pojok ruangan, majalah fashion, dan figura-figura lucu yang pasti akan menarik perhatian gadis-gadis karena keunikan bentuk dan warnanya. Meja belajar serta rak buku pun terlihat sangat feminine menurut pendapat Kaito. Tipikal kamar gadis remaja.

Namun satu hal yang membuat kamar itu tidak seperti kamar seorang gadis biasa, yakni kehadiran foto-foto Kaito KID berbagai ukuran di setiap sudut kamar. Di atas meja belajar, di rak buku, bahkan di langit-langit kamar. Orang pada umumnya mungkin akan merasa risih berada di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi bagi Kaito, itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang luar biasa. Bisa berada di dalam kamar seorang penggemar, katakanlah penggemar fanatik, adalah kesempatan yang … langka.

Dan hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang … _Ero-ojiisan_."

Mendelik, Kaito lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Miyu yang baru saja berkomentar. "Berisik!"

"Ini," Megumi kemudian berjalan mendekati Kaito dan memberikannya sebuah handycam. "Aku baru ingat kalau Kaito-nii pernah muncul dalam video rekaman kakak di malam pencurian Kaito KID. Sepertinya Kaito-nii juga penggemar Kaito KID, eh?"

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap layar kecil pada handycam yang dipegangnya dan membiarkan alat perekam itu memutar kembali apa yang terjadi saat kakak Megumi merekamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Satou-san! Ini arsip yang kau minta," Takagi berseru keras di tengah lorong ketika dilihatnya sosok yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kafetaria.

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah kekasihnya yang kemudian memberikan sebuah map hitam. "Terima kasih, Takagi-kun. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan lelahnya setelah berlari menyusuri lorong dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baguslah! Kau bisa mentraktirku di kafetaria~"

"Eh?" Takagi menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Mentraktir? Dalam rangka apa?"

Wanita itu menggerakan jari telunjuknya lalu berdecak pelan. "Dalam rangka 'aku lupa membawa dompetku dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan siang'~"

Dengan tawa sarkastik, Takagi hanya menghelakan nafasnya pelan dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyeretnya memasuki kafetaria. Sebuah meja yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari pintu masuk sengaja dipilih oleh polisi wanita itu melihat kondisi kafetaria yang semakin penuh karena jam makan siang hampir saja tiba. Wanita itu yakin, dalam waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, kafetaria itu akan dipenuhi oleh seluruh anggota kepolisian pusat yang kelaparan.

"Takagi-kun, bisakah kau pesankan aku nasi kare? Oh, jangan lupa tempura set dan jus jeruk serta pudding caramel untuk pencuci mulut," ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang membuat Takagi tidak bisa berkata banyak. Polisi wanita itu lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Takagi berjalan gontai ke arah antrian makanan dan dengan cepat membuka arsip dalam map hitam yang dibawakan Takagi untuknya.

Wanita itu menarik nafasnya sebelum mulai membaca deretan tulisan yang diketik rapih di atas sehelai kertas putih. Dengan teliti ia resapi setiap kata-kata yang dibacanya dan ketika ia temukan sebuah kejanggalan dalam kalimat yang dibacanya, ia akan mencatatnya pada sebuah buku catatan kecil yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Penembakan pertama dilakukan dari jarak empat kilometer," gumam wanita itu ketika ia sampai pada sebuah kalimat yang berada pada paragraf akhir lalu dialihkannya perhatiannya pada sebuah foto yang tertempel tepat di samping paragraf. "Dan terjadi saat KID melakukan aksinya."

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan sabar membaca ulang paragraph yang telah dibacanya dan kembali pada titik buntu yang sama. Menghelakan nafas, wanita itu lalu membalik lembaran kertas dan mulai membaca laporan dari kasus yang berbeda.

"Kau masih mencoba melakukan penyelidikan kasus itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang tubuh Satou Miwako. Wanita itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pria yang kini bergeser di sampingnya untuk ikut melihat laporan yang sedang dilihatnya. Dengan satu anggukan kepala, wanita itu mengiyakan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rekan kerjanya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kudo Shinichi bahwa Odagiri Nao melakukan aksi bunuh diri saat diinterogasi?"

"Belum," wanita itu menjepit dagunya dengan jemarinya, mengarahkan fokus penglihatannya pada sebuah vas bunga putih yang berdiri tegak di atas meja. "Aku berencana memberitahunya hari ini, bersamaan dengan fax yang diterima Megure-keibu sehubungan dengan kasus ini."

Shiratori menghelakan nafasnya pelan lalu menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Pria itu lalu menatap lurus dinding yang berada di seberangnya.

"Odagiri Nao tewas bunuh diri, pria berambut pirang itu pun melakukan hal yang sama sementara dua sisanya hingga saat ini menolak untuk memberikan jawaban," pria itu lalu mengusap lehernya dengan satu tangannya yang senggang. "Bukankah menurutmu ini kasus yang unik?"

"Unik?"

"Ya, unik. Kasus demi kasus yang ada saling berhubungan dan di saat kita merasa kasus ini telah usai, semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Aku merasa seperti sedang bermain drama polisi."

Dengan tawa pelan, Satou Miwako merespon. Wanita itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menutup kembali map hitam yang dipegangnya ketika dilihatnya Takagi sudah kembali dengan dua buah nampan berisi makanan pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Kau pun setuju, benar, Takagi-kun?" tanya Satou Miwako pada pria yang baru saja datang. Wanita itu berdiri untuk membantu pria itu meletakan nampan-nampan itu di atas meja. "Semenjak Kudo Shinichi kembali, para polisi seperti tidak mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Selalu ada misteri untuk dipecahkan."

"Dari caramu berbicara, kau terdengar menikmatinya, Satou-san," ujar Takagi ketika seluruh bawaannya telah ia letakan di atas meja dan ia bisa duduk untuk mulai menyantap makanannya. Pria itu lalu melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah ponsel yang terletak di atas meja dan mengangkat satu alisnya saat menyadari ponsel itu adalah milik wanita di hadapannya. "Satou-san, ponselmu."

"Hm? Ah! Terima kasih, Takagi-kun," wanita itu lalu meraih ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kudo-kun?" sapa wanita itu ketika ponselnya menempel di telinganya. Satu tangan wanita itu terangkat untuk melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa, bukankah kau seharusnya datang dua jam yang lalu?"

Takagi dan Shiratori yang berada di dekat wanita itu hanya diam, menyaksikan bagaimana wanita di hadapan mereka sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana yang sepertinya—jika mendengar dari cara wanita itu menyapa si penelpon—adalah Kudo Shinichi.

"Kau tidak khawatir?" Shiratori berbisik pelan pada Takagi yang kini sedang menyesap air mineral botolannya. Membungkuk hingga sejajar dengan telinga Takagi, Shiratori lalu membisikan sesuatu pada rekan kerjanya. "Sepertinya gerakan Kudo Shinichi ini sangat cekatan. Kalau kau tidak menjaganya, bisa saja—"

"j, jangan bicara hal-hal aneh! M, mana mungkin Satou-san dan Shinichi-kun—"

Shiratori bersiul pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau di era modern seperti ini, memiliki kekasih lebih tua adalah suatu pengalaman berharga bagi muda-mudi seperti Kudo Shinichi."

"T, tidak mungkin! Shinichi-kun sudah memiliki Ran-san, 'kan? Lagipula ia—"

Berdiri tegak, Shiratori lalu menggedikan bahunya dan tertawa pelan. Tawa yang menurut pendengaran Takagi terdengar sangat menyebalkan karena pasti ada niatan buruk dari caranya tertawa.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Wataru Takagi," pria itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Satou Miwako yang baru saja selesai berbicara di telpon dan dilihat dari raut wajah wanita itu, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon tadi. Dengan satu alis terangkat, Shiratori lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kudo-kun tidak bisa datang karena ada kasus lain yang harus diselesaikannya," jelas Satou Miwako dengan nada kecewa. "Sebagai gantinya ia memintaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya melalui telpon setelah jam makan siang."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kudo? Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin tertawa," Heiji berkata dengan penuh keseriusan. Ditatapnya sepasang bola mata dengan iris biru yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Tetapi aku sadar kalau ini bukan waktunya tertawa."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar."

"Ah! Tidak! Kurasa aku benar-benar harus tertawa," detektif Osaka itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Shinichi ingin melempar sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia sengaja memilih vas itu karena vas itu adalah vas kesayangan ibunya yang dibeli di suatu daerah di Amerika dan hingga saat ini merupakan vas bunga dengan kualitas terbagus yang ada di rumahnya. Terbukti, vas itu sudah jatuh lebih dari tiga kali dan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kerusakan.

Bukankah vas itu bisa menjadi senjata terhebat untuk melenyapkan detektif dari Osaka yang kini tengah menertawakan takdir hidupnya?

"B, baiklah—hahah—aku akan be—pfft—HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Aku memintamu datang bukan untuk menertawakanku, Hattori," Shinichi berujar sebal dan kini kedua matanya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada detektif Osaka itu, melainkan pada jemari tangannya yang—yang ikut mengecil. Sama seperti tubuhnya.

Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa penawar yang diberikan oleh Haibara belum juga permanen—ya, Haibara memang mengatakan bahwa sepanjang percobaan yang dilakukan, penawar terakhir yang diminumnya adalah yang paling unggul karena terbukti bisa bertahan selama lebih dari beberapa hari. Enam bulan tepatnya. Tetapi semua karena kesalahan kecil, yang Haibara dengan angkuh katakan adalah kesalahannya.

Ya, kesalahannya.

"Daripada kau meratapi nasibmu, lebih baik sekarang kau hubungi gadis itu dan katakan padanya kau tidak akan pergi sekolah sampai tubuhmu kembali," Haibara berkata dengan nada tajam dari tempatnya berdiri. Shinichi, atau mungkin sekarang lebih pantas disebut Conan, mendelik ke arah ilmuwan kecil itu dan mendengus.

"Berapa lama aku harus bertahan dengan tubuh ini?" tanya Conan dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Haibara. Gadis itu kembali menatap tajam sang detektif kecil yang tentu saja mampu membuat bulu kuduk Conan berdiri karena aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

"Sampai tubuhmu siap untuk menahan sakit dari obat penawar ini," jawab Haibara dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang diketahui Conan berisi penawar APTX 4869.

"Tidak bisakah sekarang saja kau berikan? Aku sudah sehat! Kau sendiri yang melihatnya, 'kan? Suhu tubuhku sudah—"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Haibara! Ada kasus penting yang harus kuselesaikan dan Edogawa Conan tidak boleh kembali karena … karena Edogawa Conan sudah mati!"

"Hei! Kalau Edogawa Conan sudah mati, lalu kau adalah? Hantu?" Heiji menimpali dengan ekspresi polos dan hanya mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari Conan sebagai respon. Detektif Osaka itu lalu merapatkan bibirnya dan menggerakan tangannya seolah ia mengunci mulutnya agar tidak berkomentar banyak.

"Haibara!" _Ah, sial! Aku terdengar menyedihkan…_

"Tidak."

"Hai-ba-raaaa!"

"Kau menangis pun tidak akan kuberikan," tandas gadis itu yang masih terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Conan. "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat, bahwa kau akan menjaga jarak dari kasus-kasus yang hanya akan membuat dirimu lupa waktu. Walaupun kau bisa bertahan lebih dari beberapa hari, kalau kondisi tubuhmu tidak kau jaga pasti akan ada efek sampingnya, Kudo—tidak—Edogawa-kun."

"Kau sudah sangat beruntung tidak berubah di depan orang asing," tambah gadis ilmuwan itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan di mana ia, Conan, dan Heiji berada; ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo.

"Orang asing?" Conan mengulang. "Hei! Kaito adalah temanku dan dia bukan orang asing!"

"Kuroba? Kau bersamanya saat tubuhmu mengecil?" Heiji kembali membuka mulutnya dan ia sadar, dengan mengeluarkan suara itu artinya ia harus mendapat tatapan tajam dari detektif mini di hadapannya.

Namun tatapan tajam itu sama sekali tidak datang ke arahnya. Melainkan ekspresi pasrah yang kemudian disertai dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang dari sang detektif mini.

"Aku menginap di rumah Kaito kemarin malam dan sepertinya, menurut apa yang kudengar dari Haibara, semalam aku pingsan dan pagi ini di antar pulang oleh Kaito. Sampai saat itu aku masih berada dalam ukuran normal," jelasnya dengan suara pelan. "Oh, tidak! Undangan pesta itu!"

"Maksudmu pesta ulang tahun Sang Putri? Bukankah masih ada waktu sekitar dua minggu?"

"Ah, ya. Benar ju—tidak! Tidak! Aku harus kembali menjadi Shinichi sebelum pesta itu!" Conan lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan dengan cekatan berupaya mengejar sosok Haibara yang sudah kembali ke—entah kemana gadis ilmuwan itu pergi. Gadis itu bisa sangat cepat menghilang tanpa di sadari oleh lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Oi, Kudo!"

Berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, Conan lalu menoleh. Ditatapnya sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Heiji dengan satu tangannya dan kini di gerakan di udara.

"Apa ini ponselmu? Aku tidak tahu kau punya ponsel hitam seperti ini."

Detektif itu menatap benda itu lekat-lekat. _Ponsel hitam?_

"Ah!" Heiji berseru riang saat dibukanya ponsel hitam itu dan menampakan wajah Kuroba Kaito pada tampilan homescreennya. Detektif Osaka itu lalu menutup kembali ponsel itu dan meletakannya pada posisinya semula, yakni di atas meja. "Rupanya milik Kuroba. Mungkin tertinggal."

"Dan ia pasti kembali untuk mengambil ponselnya," Conan berujar pelan. Detektif kecil itu lalu menjepit dagunya dengan jemarinya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih terasa seperti prediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Terutama jika pesulap muda itu menyadari Kudo Shinichi menghilang dan sebagai gantinya, seorang anak kecil yang seharusnya sudah mati enam bulan lalu kembali muncul menggantikan keberadaan detektif dari timur itu.

Melihat seorang detektif kecil yang tiba-tiba terdiam setelah berkomentar membuat Heiji mengerutkan keningnya. Detektif dari Osaka itu kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang ingin melakukan tindak kejahatan."

Conan terdiam sesaat, namun kedua matanya berhasil menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di manik mata.

"Kaito tidak boleh tahu tentang keberadaan Edogawa Conan," Edogawa Conan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Heiji memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ia temanmu, 'kan? Lagipula Kuroba bukan tipe orang yang akan menyebarkan rahasia ini ke media."

Conan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Karena aku tidak berencana selamanya terkurung dalam tubuh ini!"

Dengan itu sang detektif kecil pergi meninggalkan Heiji yang masih duduk di atas sebuah sofa panjang dan melewatkan ucapan Heiji yang berusaha menyemangati detektif kecil itu dalam menghadapi sang gadis ilmuwan.

Menghelakan nafasnya, Heiji lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan sofa yang didudukinya. Detektif dari Osaka itu lalu menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruang perpustakaan yang dipenuhi oleh rak buku yang tingginya mampu mencapai langit-langit ruangan.

"Akhirnya aku lupa menanyakan tentang hal itu padanya," gumam detektif berkulit gelap itu disertai dengan sebuah helaan nafas dan detik berikutnya detektif itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tetapi bagaimana caranya merahasiakannya dari Kuroba?"

"Merahasiakan apa?" sambut sebuah suara yang kemudian berhasil membuat Heiji terlonjak karena terkejut dari tempat duduknya.

Detektif dari Osaka itu kemudian mengelus dadanya saat dilihatnya sosok Kuroba Kaito berdiri tepat di belakangnya lengkap dengan jaket jeans berwarna coklat dan topi bisbol—yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu baru saja datang dan mungkin akan segera pergi setelah urusanya selesai.

Pesulap muda itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap penuh rasa penasaran seorang detektif di hadapannya yang kini berusaha berdiri dan membetulkan posisinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau rahasiakan dariku?" tanya pesulap itu sekali lagi. Walaupun suaranya terdengar lugu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan dari cara pesulap itu berdiri, Heiji bisa tahu bahwa apapun yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya hanya akan memberikan dampak buruk pada hubungannya dengan pesulap itu. Ia bisa saja dinilai pembohong atau semacamnya.

_Sial! Dimana Kudo di sa—ah, ya. Dia tidak ingin menemui Kuroba dalam sosok Conan ...  
_

"Oh! Itu dia ponselku!"

Mengerjapkan matanya, Heiji kemudian menoleh ke arah yang kini dituju oleh Kaito. Detektif itu menelan ludahnya dan terus memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya meraih ponselnya dengan senyuman riang di wajahnya.

"4 panggilan dari 'Kaasan," gumam Kaito saat dibukanya ponsel hitam miliknya. "Apa kau di sini untuk menjenguk Shinichi?"

"Eh? Apa? O,oh… b, begitulah. Kudengar ia sakit jadi kuputuskan untuk datang," tentu saja ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Heiji datang karena ia memang berniat datang menemui rekan sesama detektifnya sehubungan dengan rekaman yang diberikan oleh Hakuba dan begitu ia beranjak dari kamarnya, Edogawa Conan menelponnya serta memintanya untuk datang.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"S, sudah… m, maksudku belum—S, Sudah! Ya! Dia sudah sadar—" Heiji menelan ludahnya. "—tetapi ia pergi karena … karena ada kasus!"

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum tertawa pelan. "Dewa kematian tidak pernah memberinya hari libur, eh?"

"K, Kau ... Sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Hm," Kaito melirik ke arah Heiji. "Sejak kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'lupa menanyakan hal itu padanya'. Ah! Aku harus pergi, seseorang menungguku. Bisakah kau titipkan salamku untuk Shinichi? Ya, walaupun nanti akan kucoba menghubunginya kalau sempat," pesulap muda itu lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menepuk pundak Heiji sesaat sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Ada kencan?" tanya Heiji dengan suara keras. Ia takut Kaito tidak sempat mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun setelah pertanyaan itu dilantunkannya, sang pesulap memiringkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Jangan katakan pada Shinichi kalau aku resmi menjadi anggota Detektif Cilik, dia bisa bersedih karena posisinya kurebut~ Sampai nanti, Hei-ji-kun~"

Sepeninggal pesulap muda itu, Heiji kembali menghelakan nafasnya dan merasakan bebannya mulai terangkat saat ia hembuskan nafasnya. Kedua pemuda itu, Kudo Shinichi dan Kuroba Kaito, keduanya sama-sama memberikan efek mengejutkan dan hal ini sama sekali tidak menyehatkan untuk jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore ketika seorang pria bertubuh medium dengan wajah berbentuk oval yang setengahnya tertutup oleh janggut hitam lebat berjalan menaiki tangga dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya dua orang rekan kerjanya dalam posisi terikat di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana, kecuali dua rekan kerjanya yang terikat dan seorang petugas kebersihan yang tergeletak di tengah koridor. Pria itu pun mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum menggedikan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan hal itu. Ia pun memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, selamat sore," sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang ketika pria itu melangkah masuk. "Anda pasti Midorikawa Masato, benar?"

Pria itu sempat ragu sesaat namun akhirnya mengangguk setelah menatap gadis di hadapannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. gadis itu — menurut Midorikawa Masato — terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda.

Rambut pirang bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas, bola mata bulat besar dan iris berwarna biru, kulit yang putih bagaikan pualam, dan bibir yang dipoles cantik dengan lipgloss oranye. Pakaian gadis itu pun terlihat sangat modis. Rok mini yang terbuat dari bahan jeans yang menampakan kakinya yang mulus dan panjang, sepatu boots coklat setinggi lutut, dan sweater rajut berbentuk seperti sayap kalelawar di atas tanktop hitam. Dari tempatnya berdiri Midorikawa Masato bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu memakai pakaian dalam yang pastinya akan terlihat sangat seksi jika seluruh pakaian itu dilepas.

Berdeham, pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. "Midorikawa Masato, kau boleh memanggilku Masato. Lalu kau adalah?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pria itu. "Panggil aku Ema," ujar gadis itu masih dengan seulas senyum menawan. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan yang kulihat di foto."

Pria itu tertawa pelan. Pujian dari gadis bernama Ema itu pastilah menyanjung hatinya, mendapat pujian dari gadis secantik itu, siapa yang tidak akan merasa senang?

"Ema-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Midorikawa yang mulai dirasakan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pria itu pastilah memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menjabat tangan Ema untuk meraba halusnya kulit gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu menatap pria di hadapannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan pria itu, menatapnya lekat dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan menyelidik yang terasa seolah ingin menelanjangi pria itu hanya dengan tatapannya.

Pria itu sekilas terlihat seperti pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun biasa, namun jika memang ia adalah pria biasa, Ema tidak akan hadir di sana untuk menemuinya. Tentu tidak.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang berkaitan dengan berita tentang diriku yang anda sebarkan, Masato-san."

"Berita tentangmu?" Pria itu berjalan memutar sebelum akhirnya duduk di atas kursinya. Keduka kakinya bersilangan sementara kedua tangannya ia biarkan bersandar pada pegangan kursi. "Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, benar?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Midorikawa dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat Midorikawa menjadi gelisah. Namun bukan gelisah karena takut atau khawatir, melainkan gelisah karena ada hasrat dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja memaksanya untuk segera mendekati gadis bernama Ema di hadapannya. Namun tentu saja pria itu tidak mengikuti keinginan — nafsunya — itu dan memilih untuk tetap duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Masato-chan?" Tanya Ema dengan suara manja yang sekali lagi, membuat Midorikawa ingin segera melompat untuk menyerang gadis di hadapannya. "Padahal karena dirimu aku bisa jadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini. Kau adalah pria hebat, Masato-chan. Siapapun yang kau ulas pasti akan menjadi terkenal. Walaupun …"

Gadis itu berhenti sesaat.

"Walaupun?"

"Walaupun karena pemberitaan yang kau lakukan — " Ema berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Midorikawa dan dengan santai mendudukan diri di atas paha pria itu. " — _semua ini_ terjadi."

Pria bernama Midorikawa itu menatap bingung gadis di atas pangkuannya lalu melirik ke arah televisi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu yang tiba-tiba saja menyala. Dengan mata membelalak, pria itu menatap sebuah rekaman video yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

Wanita dalam video itu lalu terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak jelas apa karena volume suara tv itu dimatikan.

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat, wanita itu lalu terlihat bergerak menyusuri keramaian dan sepertinya ia mencoba mewawancarai satu per satu orang yang ditemuinya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya?" Tanya Ema dengan suara menggoda di telinga pria itu. Dari sudut matanya ia terus memerhatikan layar tv itu dan melihat bagaimana wanita dalam rekaman itu tertawa bersama orang-orang yang diwawancaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Menjentikan jarinya, gadis berambut pirang itu lalu tersenyum saat video rekaman yang sedang diputar berubah menjadi layar hitam dan berganti menjadi sebuah rekaman lain. Rekaman itu masih memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan seperti yang muncul pada video sebelumnya. Namun dalam video kedua itu, sang wanita terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan posisi terikat pada sebuah pilar besi dan dikelilingi beberapa pria paruh baya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Bekas luka bisa terlihat memenuhi tubuhnya dibalik helaian kain yang menutupi separuh badannya.

Wanita itu lalu mendongak saat kaki seseorang yang mengenakan sepatu pantofel coklat mengangkat dagunya secara paksa dan saat itu, Ema kembali menjentikan jarinya untuk menghentikan sejenak video tersebut.

"_Ah-le-le~" _Ema berseru riang_._ "Bukankah sepatu itu sangat mirip dengan sepatumu, Masato-chan?"

Ema kembali menjentikan jarinya.

"Dan tangan itu, cincin itu ... Semuanya sangat mirip dengan kepunyaanmu," ujar Ema ketika video itu memperlihatkan tangan seseorang yang memakai cincin di jari telunjuknya menjambak rambut wanita berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat mencoba melawan dengan meludah ke arah kamera — mungkin yang ingin ia lakukan adalah meludah di wajah si pemegang kamera — dan setelah meludah, gadis itu mendapat sebuah tamparan di wajahnya dari si pemilik tangan bercincin. Bekas tamparan itu terlihat meninggalkan luka memar di wajahnya.

Ema lalu menghelakan nafasnya, "Kupikir kau pria baik-baik, Masato-chan. Tetapi kau menampar seorang wanita. Itu tindakan yang sangat rendah!"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya keringat dingin bisa dilihat Ema mulai membasahi kening pria itu.

"Tidak! Itu bukan aku! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Pembohong!" Seru Ema lantang. Gadis itu kembali menjentikan jarinya dan dalam hitungan detik seisi ruangan menjadi gelap.

"A, apa ini — "

Ema tertawa pelan sebelum berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Dengan kedua tangan terbentang, gadis itu bersiul pelan dan saat siulannya selesai, dinding-dinding ruangan mulai memproyeksikan sebuah rekaman yang berbeda dari dua rekaman sebelumnya.

Rekaman itu masih menampakan gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang sebelumnya, hanya saja rambutnya terlihat sudah dipotong hingga menyentuh bahunya. Terlihat berantakan dan dibiarkan tergerai liar hingga menutupi pipi-pipinya yang penuh dengan luka. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah kamera dan tampak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? K, kenapa semua ini — "

"Shh," Ema menarik satu jarinya ke depan bibirnya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Midorikawa. "Bagian terpentingnya baru akan dimulai."

"A, apa — "

"_Midorikawa Masato-san_," ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari rekaman video yang masih menampakan wajah wanita berambut coklat kemerahan. Wanita itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan buliran airmata yang menggenani sudut matanya agar tidak membasahi wajahnya. "_Aku tidak akan membencimu. Walaupun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa. Membenci hanya membuatku tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. —_ "

"_Che!_"

_"— Aku mungkin manusia kotor, tetapi kau —_ " wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah kamera. _"— jauh lebih kotor. Saat kau melihat video ini, aku mungkin sudah kejahatanmu akan kubongkar, Midorikawa-san. Semuanya. Walaupun aku telah mati, semuanya pasti akan terkuak._"

"Bagaimana?" Ema bertanya setelah video rekaman itu berhenti memperlihatkan gambar wanita itu. Suara wanita itu pun tidak lagi terdengar. Yang tersisa hanyalah layar hitam yang menunjukan bahwa hingga memori alat perekam habis, video itu masih tetap berjalan. "Apa kau sudah siap menyerahkan dirimu ke polisi?"

Midorikawa tertawa. Tawanya terdengar senang, puas, bahagia. Lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan tawanya, satu tangannya melempar sebuah buku dan mengenai wajah Ema. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa, hah? Untuk apa aku menyerahkan diriku ke polisi? Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, wanita itu bunuh diri!"

Dengan satu tangan membetulkan posisi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat terkena lemparan buku, Ema lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan saat kedua bola matanya menatap lurus manik mata pria di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau menyerahkan diri ke polisi harus disertai dengan kejahatan berupa pembunuhan? Kita semua — kau, aku, dan keluarga wanita itu — tahu kalau wanita itu bunuh diri. Tetapi menurutmu, siapa yang menyebabkan gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Apa maumu." Pria itu berkata dingin dan suara pria itu menyiratkan aura kekejaman.

"Polisi sudah mencarimu, Midorikawa Masato-san. Semua kejahatanmu sudah diketahui polisi. Bersamaan dengan ditemukannya video ini, semua bukti kejahatanmu—pemerkosaan , penjualan obat-obatan, bisnis perjudian, dan perdagangan gadis di bawah umur — yang terekam juga sudah kulaporkan pada polisi."

"HAHAHAHAH, Ema-chan," pria itu kemudian bertepuk tangan sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan apa yang telah Ema ucapkan. "Kau wanita yang menarik. Kau cantik, pintar, berani, dan tubuhmu pun sangat menggoda."

Wajah Ema memerah. "Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, dan kau tahu apa?"

"Hmm?"

Dengan langkah yang tegas namun perlahan, pria itu berjalan mendekati Ema. Seulas senyuman licik memperlihatkan bagaimana sifat asli pria itu dan jika boleh dikatakan, senyuman seperti itu mengesankan kebuasan, liar, dan tidak dapat dihentikan.

Pria itu lalu sampai tepat di hadapan Ema. Ia berdiri menjulang, memperlihatkan kesan berkuasa dan sangat menakutkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Ema. Menundukan wajahnya tepat di dekat leher gadis itu, Midorikawa Masato lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk merasakan lekuk tubuh Ema. Pria itu lalu mencium leher Ema dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat tubuh mulus itu. Namun satu hal yang disadari pria itu ketika ia menjilat leher yang tampak penuh godaan tersebut, rasanya tidak seperti kulit manusia.

Meludah ke sembarang arah, pria itu lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau orang pertama yang kulihat menjilat bahan latex," Ema berujar santai dengan satu tangan memegang pistol kartunya yang terarah ke kepala pria itu. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar sebelum melangkah mundur dan satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelap lehernya yang basah oleh air liur. "Setidaknya kita tahu penyamaranku terlihat seperti aslinya."

"Siapa kau," desis Midorikawa dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada gadis itu.

Ema kembali tersenyum lalu berdeham pelan sebelum menembakan satu peluru kartunya ke arah Midorikawa. Kartu itu melesat cepat melewati Midorikawa dan menancap pada sebuah artikel yang dipajang di dinding di belakang kursi Midorikawa.

Pria itu menoleh cepat untuk melihat selembar kartu menancap tepat di foto wajah seorang gadis yang terlihat tengah merangkul seorang detektif yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Dengan kening berkerut pria itu kembali menatap Ema. "Ah! Kekasih detektif brengsek itu?"

_Dia tidak mengenaliku?_

"Detektif brengsek?" Ema menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. Kedua matanya tidak ia alihkan kemanapun selain ke arah Midorikawa.

"Ya, pemuda brengsek itu! Karena dia melaporkan bisnis kecilku, aku harus dipenjara selama beberapa bulan dan dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Begitu aku bebas, semuanya sudah berubah! Mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk naik pangkat dan sebagai gantinya," pria itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. "Wanita itu—Haruhi—mengambil posisi kepala bagian!"

"Bukankah itu karena usaha keras wanita itu?"

Midorikawa tertawa pelan. "Usaha katamu? Yang ia lakukan hanya bermain-main! Setiap malam ia hanya berjalan-jalan tidak menentu arah dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya. Semua ia lakukan karena kegilaannya pada pencuri bodoh itu!" Pria itu menarik nafasnya. "Demi mendapatkan berita tentang pencuri itu ia lalaikan semuanya! HANYA KARENA SEBUAH FOTO WANITA BRENGSEK ITU NAIK PANGKAT DAN DIANGKAT MENJADI KEPALA BAGIAN!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku harus mendapatkannya kembali," pria itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya. "Karena itu aku menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk menyerangnya sementara aku merekamnya. Video itu pun sudah kusebarkan di berbagai situs jejaring sosial. Rencanaku berhasil, ia dipecat dari kantor ini dan beberapa minggu kemudian dia meloncat dari atap gedung ini."

"Kau tahu perbuatanmu itu sangat rendah, Midorikawa-san."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" pria itu menantang. "Kau hanyalah remaja yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia orang dewasa. Kau perlu tahu dunia yang sebenarnya tidak seindah dalam buku dongeng, Ema-chan. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, diburu atau memburu."

Ema tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kuingat kata-katamu, Midorikawa-san."

Midorikawa lalu membalas senyuman gadis itu. Senyuman yang terlihat ramah dan terasa menghangatkan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ema bertemu dengan pria itu, ia bisa melihat senyuman seperti itu dari wajah pria yang telah menyebabkan nyawa seseorang terenggut.

Pria itu lalu berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. dengan kedua tangan terselip di skau celananya, pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati artikel yang menempel di dinding yang tadi menjadi sasaran tembak Ema. Pria itu menarik nafasnya sebelum menghembuskannya kembali dan dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, pria itu mengusap lembaran artikel tersebut.

"Awalnya aku hanya sedang berkeliling di taman itu, lalu kulihat pemuda detektif itu sedang bersamamu. Kalian terlihat cocok bersama, Ema-chan. Pemuda itu beruntung mendapatkan gadis sepertimu," ujar pria itu dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya, gadis yang diajaknya berbicara tengah mencibir dan menunjukan ekspresi jijik atas apa yang ia ucapkan. "Pemuda itu memiliki segalanya. Orang tua yang berpengaruh, harta, wanita, ketenaran, kebahagiaan, segalanya. Tetapi dibalik semua itu ia masih suka mencari kesalahan orang lain dan mendatangkan kesialan. Banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Termasuk _mereka_."

Ema memiringkan kepalanya saat menyadari perbedaan intonasi yang diucapkan oleh pria di hadapannya. "Mereka?"

"Ya, mereka. Kau pasti tahu, 'kan? Komplotan yang ditangkap di sebuah gedung sekolah dasar oleh kekasi—s "

"Shinichi bukan kekasihku," tandas Ema cepat sebelum pria itu mampu mengucapkan kata-kata aneh lainnya.

Pria itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ema. Dari caranya melirik, tampak jelas ia tidak percaya bahwa Kudo Shinichi bukanlah kekasih gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, dari cara mereka berinteraksi saat Midorikawa melihatnya, mereka sangatlah mesra. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak ada hubungan jika bukan sepasang kekasih?

Namun pria itu memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. Mungkin sedang bertengkar? Wanita cenderung melakukannya, mendadak tidak mengakui kekasihnya jika sedang bertengkar.

"Baiklah, bukan kekasihmu—detektif itu—" Midorikawa menghelakan nafasnya. "—sejak beritamu dan detektif itu beredar, mereka mendatangiku dan menawarkan sejumlah uang. Tidak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk menanggung masa pensiunku beberapa tahun mendatang."

"Apa," Ema yang tanpa sadar memakai suara aslinya berujar dingin. Detik berikutnya ia menyesali kebodohannya dan menarik nafas panjang. _Sial! Poker face, Kaito. Poker face!_

"Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara Ema yang jauh terdengar lebih tenang dan terkontrol.

"Tidak banyak," pria itu menjawab. "Mereka hanya ingin aku mencari informasi tentang orang-orang terdekat detektif itu dan melaporkannya. Seperti guru sekolahnya, tetangganya, teman bermainnya—ah! Mereka juga bertanya banyak tentang dirimu, Ema-chan. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Pria dengan rambut perak dan tubuh besar yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam?"

Ema menggeleng pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku khawatir ia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu karena hingga saat ini, pria itu masih terus memaksaku untuk memberitahu siapa namamu, alamatmu, dan lain sebagainya. Aku cukup terkejut saat tahu pria itu tidak tertangkap, padahal hampir seluruh anggotanya ditangkap di gedung—"

Dan sisa ucapan pria itu tidak sempat lagi didengar oleh Ema karena sebuah peluru dengan cepat melesat dari arah luar gedung dan menembus kepala Midorikawa Masato. Menumbangkan pria itu dalam sekali serangan dan dalam hitungan detik, ruangan tempat Ema berada seketika berubah menjadi sasaran tembak yang membabi-buta

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karena setelah chapter ini penulis akan menghentikan update cerita untuk sementara waktu (dikarenakan penulis harus mengikuti pelatihan di luar kota) semoga menjadi maklum agar teman-teman tidak bosan menunggu update selanjutnya~

Review dari teman-teman pembaca selalu dinantikan penulis, lho~

Sampai jumpa :)

_p.s: Adakah yang bisa memecahkan baris **Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better **? Akan ada hadiah khusus bagi yang menjawab dengan penyelesaian yang paling mendekati. Hint-nya adalah: Pandora Box._


	20. Case 20: The Cards

_22 Februari 2013_

Happy 20th chapter! ;)

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih setia menunggu updates dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review. Penulis membaca review kalian minimal 3x dan terbukti membantu penulis dalam menyelesaikan setiap chapternya, lho~ ^^

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini :)

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Case 20: The Cards  
**_

_**"Just because fate doesn't deal you the right cards, it doesn't mean you should give up. It means you have to play the cards you get to their maximum potential."**_

_**~William Shatner**_

**.**

**.**

"Dimana kau memetiknya?" Conan bertanya dengan kedua alis berkerut saat menatap setangkai mawar merah yang terletak di atas meja, ditempatkan di dalam sebuah gelas yang diisi oleh sedikit air. Detektif itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lekat setangkai mawar yang kini terangkat dari tempatnya semula oleh tangan seseorang yang memegangnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, seolah tidak ingin menghancurkan keindahannya yang tampak rapuh.

Pemilik tangan itu kemudian tersenyum tipis sembari memutar tangkai bunga mawar tersebut di tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap sepasang mata yang kini menatap bingung ke arahnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat, pemilik tangan itu menjawab, "Bukankah bunga ini sangat cantik?"

Conan memutar bola matanya. "Semua wanita mengucapkan hal itu, menurutku semua bunga terlihat sama."

"Tidak heran kau dan gadis dari agensi detektif itu tidak mengalami kemajuan," bisik Haibara dengan nada datar seraya memasukan kembali tangkai bunga itu ke dalam vas bunga yang terbuat dari gelas kaca seadanya. Gadis kecil itu lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan menatap tajam sepasang bola mata dengan iris biru yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan satu desahan nafas yang mengisyaratkan rasa lelahnya, Conan lalu mengikuti gerakan lawan bicaranya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Satu tangan detektif itu lalu meraih remote tv yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menekan tombol ON.

"—mengatakan bahwa di penghujung bulan Febuari ini akan menjadi peralihan musim yang cukup signifikan. Musim semi pun diperkirakan tiba lebih awal, oleh karenanya—"

_Klik!_

"—nilai mata uang yang tidak stabil dapat mengakibatkan—"

_Klik!_

"—ditemui di salah satu lokasi pemotretan di Fukuoka menyatakan, pernikahannya akan dilakukan di sebuah gereja di—"

_Klik!_

"—hingga saat ini, polisi masih belum memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut sehubungan dengan kasus penembakan misterius yang terjadi di gedung—"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menumpang menonton tv, lakukan itu di kamarmu sendiri," ujar Haibara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tv yang terus berganti channel seiring dengan bergeraknya jemari Conan menekan tombol angka pada remote tv. Gadis itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya saat dilihatnya lawan bicaranya melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu penawarnya sekarang," lanjut ilmuwan cilik itu cepat sebelum lawan bicaranya mampu menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Bisa saja kuberikan sekarang, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya."

"Kita tahu bahwa saat kau temukan penawar 'permanen' itu—" Conan membuat tanda kutip dengan jemari tangannya di udara, "—aku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan berada dalam kondisi prima setelah tidur beberapa jam."

"2x24jam," gadis itu meralat cepat.

_Che!_ "Baiklah, dua hari. Aku tidak sadarkan diri dua hari setelah kau berikan penawar itu," Conan lalu melanjutkan dan Haibara terlihat sama sekali tidak berminat mendengarkan segala pembelaan yang ia lakukan. Setelah mengucapkannya, Conan kemudian memilih untuk menutup mulutnya sesaat karena merasa sebal terhadap respon yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"—salah seorang saksi mata mengatakan bahwa sejak pukul 6 sore, tidak ada pihak luar yang memasuki gedung—"

"Kalau boleh tahu," Conan berujar pelan dengan nada ragu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv dan kini melirik ke arah ilmuwan kecil di seberang tempat duduknya. "Apakah efeknya seburuk itu? Jika kuminum penawarnya sekarang."

Haibara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lekat manik mata lawan bicaranya yang kini terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan menghadapi lawan bicara yang memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Gadis itu lalu meletakan satu tangannya di atas lututnya dan menggerakan jemarinya di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan jawaban apa yang seharusnya ia berikan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau mencoba memakai pakaian itu—" Haibara menunjuk pakaian yang Conan kenakan. "—dengan wujudmu sebagai Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan memiringkan kepalanya lalu menunduk sesaat untuk melihat T-shirt biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang kini tengah ia kenakan. Salah satu di antara banyak pakaian milik Edogawa Conan yang selama ini ia pakai, lalu ia simpan karena berpikir ia tidak akan kembali pada wujud kecil itu, dan kini dengan terpaksa harus ia pakai kembali karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. Setidaknya, itulah yang terus ilmuwan itu katakan padanya sejak ia terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dan menemukan sepasang mata milik ilmuwan itu menancap pada dirinya.

Detektif itu lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Baju ini akan robek?"

"Karena?"

"Karena tubuhku—dalam wujud Shinichi—terlalu besar untuk pakaian ini?"

Haibara mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya terpejam. "Itulah yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga, penawar yang kubuat, walaupun sebuah penawar racun, dibuat dengan menggunakan bahan dasar pembuatan racun itu. Ada beberapa partikel dalam racun itu yang bersifat merusak sistem imun dan baru bisa aktif jika sistem imun pada tubuhmu menurun.

"Yang terjadi pada tubuhmu saat ini adalah, sistem kekebalan tubuhmu sedang menurun akibat terlalu lelah. Virus lain akan dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dan keberadaan virus penyakit akan membuat racun itu semakin aktif. Sel-sel tubuhmu yang mengecil saat kau menjadi Conan dan kembali menjadi Shinichi membutuhkan adaptasi, namun karena keberadaan virus penyakit beserta menurun drastisnya sistem kekebalan tubuh, proses adaptasi berlangsung sangat lambat. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri, 'kan? Kau seperti kembali mengalami masa-masa peralihan menjadi remaja yang kau katakan membuat tubuhmu nyeri?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan saat masa peralihan itu adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhmu dan memberinya nutrisi. Itu sebabnya kuberikan vitamin secara berkala yang terus kau minum di waktu makanmu. Tetapi nyatanya, kau mengabaikan semuanya dan terbuai dengan misteri-misteri di luar sana dan menyebabkan sel-sel tubuhmu harus bekerja dua kali lipat; beradaptasi dengan perubahan usia dan beraktifitas.

"Itulah sebabnya kau kembali pada wujud Conan seperti sekarang ini dan jika kau minum lagi penawarnya, itu akan menambah beban pada setiap sel dalam tubuhmu. Singkat kata, inilah yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu," gadis itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alat peraga untuknya. Rasanya berbicara panjang lebar hanya akan memberinya ekstra rasa lelah dan belum tentu akan membantu meyakinkan detektif di hadapannya memahami kondisinya saat ini.

Mengambil sebuah karet gelang—yang mengikat erat beberapa surat dan kartu pos—gadis itu kemudian mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan garis pandangnya dan lawan bicaranya. Dengan kedua tangannya gadis itu memegang karet itu, menarik-ulurkannya untuk memastikan bahwa karet itu cukup elastic untuk dijadikan alat peraga.

"Ini, tubuhmu sebelum kau meminum racun itu," ujarnya pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang detektif.

Gadis itu kemudian mengerutkan karet gelang di tangannya, "Ini yang terjadi saat tubuhmu mengecil."

Conan kembali mengangguk.

"Dan ini adalah yang terjadi saat kau kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi," jelas gadis itu seraya menarik dua sisi karet itu sehingga karet itu tampak melar ke dua sisi berlawanan. "Lalu kau kembali menjadi Conan dan jika kau memaksakan diri meminum penawar itu sekarang, inilah yang akan terjadi."

Conan menelan ludahnya tegang saat kedua matanya terpaku pada kedua tangan Haibara, yang bergerak menarik-ulurkan karet gelang yang dipegangnya. Beberapa kali ia lakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya ilmuwan kecil itu menarik lebar-lebar kedua sisi karet gelang itu ke dua arah berlawanan, membuat karet elastis itu semakin lebar, lebar, dan lebar hingga akhirnya putus.

_Dengan kata lain, aku akan benar-benar mati jika memaksakan diri meminum penawarnya sekarang_ … batin detektif itu ketika kedua tangannya menangkap karet gelang yang dilempar oleh Haibara ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan nanar ia melihat sebuah karet gelang yang putus di tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Ah, ya … mungkin memang jalan terbaik adalah mengikuti kata-kata ilmuwan di hadapannya.

"—sejauh ini pihak kepolisian mengatakan hanya ada satu korban jiwa dan beberapa orang lain yang ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di luar ruangan. Korban yang dikenali sebagai Midorikawa Masato ditemukan tewas dengan satu luka tembak pada keningnya—"

Haibara mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar tv, membiarkan detektif di hadapannya meratapi sebuah karet gelang yang kini ditatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Setidaknya, rencananya untuk membuat detektif itu berhenti merengek meminta penawar APTX4869 terbukti berhasil.

"—beberapa peluru yang ditemukan di lokasi memiliki kemiripan dengan peluru yang dipakai oleh komplotan asing yang baru-baru ini diringkus pihak kepolisian di sebuah gedung sekolah dasar—"

Menoleh, Conan lalu menarik satu alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan pembaca berita di televisi. Haibara yang duduk di seberangnya pun mengikuti hal ini dan membiarkan layar televisi menjadi satu-satunya titik fokus utamanya.

Dalam diam, keduanya kembali mendengarkan wanita reporter membacakan laporan yang berhasil dikumpulkannya dari lokasi kejadian.

"—peluru tersebut kini tengah diperiksa oleh kepolisian dan akan diumumkan hasilnya besok pagi—"

_Penembakan di kepala? Peluru yang sama?_

Dengan satu tangan, Conan meraba sofa yang didudukinya untuk mencari ponselnya yang tadi ia letakan di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu dering ponselnya sampai pada bagian reff lagu, tangan mungil detektif itu dengan cepat menekan salah satu tombol dan menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Tantei-kuun~" sapa sebuah suara yang terdengar riang dan sedikit memekakan telinga. Conan dengan cepat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara familiar—bergender wanita—yang pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat, selama hampir seharian dan … tunggu! Sepertinya suara itu pernah ia dengar lebih dari sehari.

_Sepertinya suara ini tidak asing di telingaku dan sapaan 'Tantei-kun'_—"KID!?" seru Conan keras ketika ia sadar pada siapa dia tengah berbicara. Detik berikutnya ia segera menutup mulutnya dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berseru dengan suara Edogawa Conan, bukan suara Kudo Shinichi.

Haibara yang tetap tenang di posisinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu ketika melihat kecerobohan sang detektif untuk mengangkat telpon yang ditujukan pada ponsel Kudo Shinichi dengan suara Edogawa Conan, yang secara gamblang dapat dikatakan berbeda jauh. Kudo Shinichi tidak mungkin memiliki suara kekanak-kanakan yang terdengar jernih, riang, dan memekakan telinga.

_Kekanakan, riang, dan … memekakan telinga?_ Conan mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menatap takut ponsel yang dipegangnya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Natsumi Ema dan suara gadis itu—AH! Ya! Benar! Suara Natsumi Ema _mengingatkannya_ pada suara, tidak! Tidak! Suara Natsumi Ema memiliki karakteristik suara _yang sama_ dengan suara Edogawa Conan.

Hanya terdengar lebih dewasa dan lebih feminine.

Dengan satu tangan yang lenggang dan pandangan yang menyapu bersih sekitarnya, Conan kemudian merangkak di sepanjang sofa yang ia duduki untuk mencari dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara yang—seingatnya—ia letakan di samping ponselnya. Kenapa benda-bendanya menjadi sulit ditemukan saat ia membutuhkannya?

"Tantei-kun?" sapa suara Natsumi Ema dari seberang sana sekali lagi setelah dirasakan tidak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya. _Sepertinya ia tidak sadar_ … batin Conan dengan sebuah helaan nafas ketika ia berhasil menemukan dasi miliknya terjatuh di bawah sofa.

Berdeham, Conan lalu kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan dasi kupu-kupunya bersiaga di depan mulutnya, suara Shinichi sudah siap untuk dipakai. "A, ada apa?"

"Oh, syukurlah! Kupikir kau marah padaku karena kuhias kamar mandimu."

"Kau ... _APA?!_"

"Sepertinya kau belum melihatnya," sebuah pernyataan dan Natsumi Ema tertawa pelan. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui ekspresi bingung dan sedikit kesal yang kini terpasang di wajah Edogawa Conan.

Natsumi Ema lalu berdeham pelan dan setelah itu Conan dapat mendengar suara gemerisik yang berasal dari beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang di tempat Natsumi Ema berada. Suara sirine dan derap langkah kaki yang menderu pun dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Mereka menangkapmu?" tanya detektif itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa salah suatu suara yang ia dengar di seberang sana adalah suara Megure-keibu. Bodoh memang, bagi Shinichi, atau mungkin Conan tepatnya, untuk menanyakan hal itu. Apalagi jika tahu pada siapa ia berbicara; Kaito KID. Pencuri itu pastilah sudah melakukan suatu penyamaran sempurna yang membuat dirinya maupun Natsumi Ema tidak diketahui oleh publik. Termasuk pihak kepolisian.

"Aku tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan itu," Natsumi Ema menghelakan nafasnya lalu melanjutkan. "Hanya kau, manusia di dunia ini, yang kutahu akan tetap mencurigai seorang wanita dan anak-anak sebagai tersangka, Tantei-kun."

Conan berdeham sekali dan bisa ia rasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika mendengar komentar sang pencuri yang sepertinya saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi wanita. Sebagai Natsumi Ema tepatnya.

"Jadi, apa maumu," sebuah pertanyaan yang menyiratkan sebuah perintah dengan nada dingin yang terdengar seolah ingin segera menghentikan percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu cara tercepat mengusir ular dari kebunmu?"

Conan secara reflex memiringkan kepalanya karena pergantian topik yang terasa sangat tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa pencuri itu menanyakan cara mengusir ular dari kebun, yang menurut sepengetahuannya, tidak ada ular di kebun rumahnya. Detektif itu lalu melirik ke arah layar tv sesaat dan menatap layar yang tengah menampakan pemberitaan yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemberitaan mengenai kasus penembakan di sebuah gedung kantor penerbit yang memakan korban jiwa dan penemuan barang bukti berupa butiran peluru yang, menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh reporter, adalah sama dengan peluru yang dipakai oleh komplotan yang ditangkap di sebuah gedung SD beberapa hari lalu.

_Ah! Begitu rupanya ..._

"Dengan menghancurkan sarangnya?" Memang sebuah pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan, namun tidak ada nada keraguan, bingung, maupun rasa takut dalam berucap. Baik pencuri itu maupun sang detektif tahu betul bahwa mereka berdua kini berada pada satu topik yang sama. Bukankah menyenangkan? Bisa memiliki lawan bicara yang memahami setiap ucapanmu tanpa perlu kau jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu?

Suara di seberang sana kembali berbicara. "Kudengar ular memiliki _telinga di dalam tubuh mereka_ dan berfungsi layaknya telinga mahluk hidup lainnya. Pernah mendengar fakta ini?"

"Bukankah itu _basic knowledge_? Tanpa telinga mereka tidak akan bisa _mendeteksi pemburu yang berkeliaran_."

"Termasuk seekor kelinci putih lucu dan seekor tikus sawah, hm?"

Conan terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja pencuri itu katakan dan menyadari dua hal penting hanya dengan mendengarkan kalimat bodoh itu. Pertama, pencuri itu menggunakan dua jenis hewan yang sangat bertolak belakang dari segi penampilan untuk menganalogikan keadaan yang sedang terjadi dan kedua, ada seekor ular di luar sana yang harus ditangkap, sebelum lebih banyak binatang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban.

Ia harus segera bertindak, menyelidiki kasus penembakan ini. Menemukan pelakunya dan memastikan sarang ular itu bersih dari kebunnya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh KID.

Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan menyelidiki kasus ini jika tubuhnya saat ini berada dalam wujud Edogawa Conan, yang seharusnya tidak lagi muncul di hadapan kepolisian, sanak keluarga, bahkan di dunia ini. Memaksa Haibara memberinya penawar pun bukan suatu alternatif. Lantas?

_Sial!_ Teriak Conan dalam hatinya seraya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambutnya. Detektif kecil itu lalu kembali mengarahkan fokus pandangannya pada layar tv, di mana pemberitaan penembakan itu masih dilakukan. Reporter itu, seorang wanita dengan setelan pakaian fomal berwarna merah muda, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kamera dan mendekati seorang pria yang dibopong oleh tim medis.

Pria, berusia sekitar 30 — 40 tahun, dan terlihat sangat lemas untuk berdiri. Kedua mata pria itu terlihat setengah mengatup, pertanda bahwa ia sangat lelah ... Atau mungkin tepatnya mengantuk?

Dengan kening berkerut dan kepala yang dimiringkan, gestur tubuh yang menyiratkan rasa bingung, Conan menatap layar tv dan mendengar sang reporter menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. Sesuatu tentang 'apa yang terjadi', 'siapa', dan ... Dan ... "Hei, Tantei-kun," suara Natsumi Ema kembali terdengar di telinga Conan dan fokus detektif itu kini pecah. Sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh reporter dan salah satu korban. Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya, namun tidak menyuarakan respon yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Keberatan jika kutanyakan satu dua hal?"

Aneh.

Suara Natsumi Ema, yang sejak awal terdengar sangat ceria, riang, dan sedikit memekakan telinganya tidak lagi merambat masuk ke dalam telinganya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara seorang wanita muda yang terdengar tenang, terkontrol, namun ada rasa gelisah serta ragu.

Ini jelas tidak seperti Natsumi Ema, bahkan KID.

Atau bahkan dirinya yang memiliki karakteristik suara yang serupa dengan gadis 'ciptaan' KID itu.

"Aku tidak menjanjikan sebuah jawaban," jawab Conan dengan menggunakan suara Shinichi yang juga terdengar tenang.

Menggerakan bahunya yang terasa kaku, detektif itu lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh KID. Hanya mendengarnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu gerakan lemah, KID yang masih memakai penyamarannya sebagai Natsumi Ema kemudian menghelakan nafas panjang.

Harapannya adalah, ketika ia selesai menghelakan nafasnya, beban pikiran serta rasa lelah di tubuhnya bisa hilang. Pergi entah kemana dan tidak akan kembali selamanya. Ia bahkan mencoba memejamkan matanya dan memijat keningnya yang terus berkerut selama ia berbicara dengan Kudo Shinichi dengan menggunakan ponsel milik Takagi-keiji. Namun ketika selesai memijat keningnya dan dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya, yang ia temukan adalah lebih banyak masalah untuk dihadapi.

Pencuri itu lalu menunduk, menatap sosok Wataru Takagi yang tertidur pulas—akibat gas yang telah ia campurkan dengan obat tidur dan pewarna hijau neon yang menyilaukan mata—dengan bersandar pada dinding toilet di sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung penerbitan tempat terjadinya penembakan itu. Tentu saja tidak jauh, café itu, nyatanya, terletak tepat di lantai satu gedung penerbitan. Sepertinya pihak kantor penerbit sengaja mendirikan café agar bisa dimanfaatkan pada pekerjanya.

Dengan seulas senyum yang menggambarkan rasa bersalah, pencuri itu lalu mulai membuka satu per satu helai kain yang menempel pada badan polisi itu.

Setelan jas berwarna hijau gelap dan kemeja putih polos serta sebuah dasi merah yang cukup menyita perhatian.

"Seleramu dalam memilih warna sangat payah, Keiji-san," ujar pencuri itu ketika ia mulai menanggalkan pakaian Natsumi Ema dan meletakannya di atas water closet. Selanjutnya, kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati melepaskan pengait wig pirang 'Natsumi Ema' yang sejak tadi ingin dilepasnya karena menyababkan kepalanya berdenyut keras—dan jika ia terus memakainya, ia pasti akan mulai sakit kepala—lalu melepaskan wig itu dan meletakannya bersama-sama dengan pakaian yang sudah dilepasnya.

_Akhirnya bisa kulepas wig menyusahkan ini …_

Tanpa menunda waktu, pencuri itu lalu memakai seluruh pakaian Takagi. Jas, kemeja, celana panjang, dasi merah, dan sepatu pantofel coklat beserta kaos kaki hitam setinggi 10cm di atas mata kaki. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan bahan latex yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk penyamarannya, yang kali ini sudah ia bentuk sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk wajah Wataru Takagi.

Begitu merasa ia dan penyamarannya telah sempurna, satu tangannya merogoh saku celana milik Natsumi Ema dan meraih sebuah ponsel hitam dari dalam sana. Ponsel milik Takagi sendiri sudah ia masukan ke dalam saku jas yang dipakainya. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol yang ada pada ponselnya dan menempelkannya pada telinganya ketika sambungan telpon telah terhubung.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga—"Jiichan? Bisakah kau jemput aku sebelum jam 10 malam?"

.

.

.

.

Dengan punggung bersandar pada sebuah armchair berwarna biru gelap, kedua tangan masing-masing menopang kepalanya dan mengetuk permukaan meja, fokus mata yang menyipit tajam, menatap layar laptop di hadapannya, Hakuba lalu menggerutu pelan.

Sesekali ia juga menggertakan giginya dan tidak jarang ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Ini semua konyol. Menurutnya.

Kenyataan bahwa Kudo Shinichi, seorang detektif dari timur yang begitu fenomenal, yang sepanjang sejarah — dan ingatannya juga berkata demikian — baru bertemu Kaito KID enam bulan yang lalu, bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka telah lama bertemu.

Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu, tetapi kapan?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama—dan menghindari lebih banyak dugaan ia ciptakan tanpa adanya bukti kuat, sungguh, ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Ketika dirinya sudah mulai membuat hipotesa-hipotesa yang tidak disertai bukti memadai, hal itu menyebalkan—detektif berambut pirang yang pernah tinggal di kota asal Sherlock Holmes itu melingkarkan tangannya di atas mouse berwarna putih yang tergeletak di samping keyboard komputernya. Dengan cepat ia gerakan mouse itu untuk menggulir kursor putih yang sejak tadi berkedip menuju icon mesin pencari yang berada di pojok kanan atas desktop.

_Kasus yang diselesaikan oleh Kudo Shinichi_ ... Pikir Hakuba ketika jemarinya perlahan menekan setiap huruf di atas keyboardnya. Sesaat, detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya. _Tidak, itu terlalu luas._

Karena ia tahu akan sangat banyak artikel yang muncul jika ia benar-benar mencari dengan katakunci itu. Ia memahami siapa yang sedang menjadi subjek penyelidikannya dan beliau bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Kudo Shinichi telah banyak menyelesaikan kasus. Untuk itulah ia dijuluki _The Great Detective of the East_. Walaupun tidak semua kasus yang ia selesaikan dituliskan atas namanya. Baik di surat kabar maupun di gedung arsip kantor kepolisian.

Terbukti, setelah beberapa jam berkeliaran di kantor kepolisian—bertanya pada salah satu anak buah ayahnya, kenalan, dan beberapa polisi yang baru ia temui untuk kali pertama—ia menemukan fakta bahwa hampir seluruh kasus yang diselesaikan oleh Kudo Shinichi dibiarkan tertulis diselesaikan oleh pihak kepolisian. Beberapa juga dikatakan tertulis diselesaikan oleh beberapa pihak, yang menurut ingatan serta sumber-sumber terpercaya, adalah orang-orang terdekat Kudo Shinichi.

Beberapa artikel koran yang ia baca pun demikian, tidak dituliskan siapa yang menyelesaikan kasus tersebut.

Mencari kasus-kasus yang pernah diselesaikan oleh detektif itu pastilah sulit dan memakan waktu lama.

Spesifik. Itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Mungkin, ia harus mencoba mengetik nama Kudo Shinichi dan Kaito KID bersamaan. Lalu dengan ditambah penghubung 'dan'? Atau haruskah ia memilih kata 'versus'?

"Ini konyol," gumam detektif bermata coklat itu ketika disadarinya lebih dari 10 detik—tidak genap sepuluh tentunya—telah ia buang hanya untuk menemukan susunan kata yang tepat.

Dan kalimat 'Kudo Shinichi vs Kaito KID' pun akhirnya ia pilih setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan yang, jika ia teruskan, tidak akan selesai hingga matahari terbit.

"Permata 7 Warna, _Tears of Joy_," Hakuba membaca artikel pertama yang muncul pada mesin pencari dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menekan salah satu tombol pada mouse putihnya. Dengan cepat, sebuah artikel yang ditulis oleh seorang _anonymous_ di sebuah situs pemberitaan online muncul. Diikuti oleh sebuah video yang diambil saat Kaito KID mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran Nakamori-keibu.

Ia ingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang cukup menggegerkan warga—khususnya penggemar Kaito KID—karena permata itu tiba-tiba saja meledak. Tepat di saat KID tengah mengarahkan glidernya menuju kegelapan malam.

Dan pada peristiwa itu Kudo Shinichi tidak hadir.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hakuba lalu menutup jendela tampilan situs yang baru dilihatnya dan kembali menatap hasil pencarian.

"_Secret of Beauty_," gumam detektif itu ketika dilihatnya sebuah artikel yang berada tepat di bawah artikel pertama. Kedua bola matanya lantas bergerak membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada layar laptopnya sebelum akhirnya menambah kerutan pada keningnya. "—salah satu saksi mengatakan bahwa ia melihat parasut putih terbang menjauhi lokasi."

_Parasut putih? Bukan handglider?_

"Terjadi kasus pembunuhan terhadap pemilik permata dan pelaku bunuh diri."

_Ini pasti terjadi saat aku berada di London_ ... Pikir detektif itu seraya menutup kembali artikel dan kembali menatap result mesin pencari. Kedua matanya dengan cepat mensortir artikel-artikel yang ada. Dimulai dari nama permata (ia mengabaikan artikel yang membahas permata _Tears of Joy_ dan _Secret of Beauty_), tanggal kejadian, dan info-info kecil yang tertera pada summary artikel.

Harus diakuinya, mencari artikel yang bersifat menambahkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah sulit. Apalagi jika ia memilih untuk menggunakan fasilitas internet seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Internet, walaupun memberi kemudahan dan menambah pengetahuan, hanya akan menyulitkan penggunanya jika tidak pandai-pandai menyortir informasi.

Seperti yang terjadi pada beberapa artikel yang baru saja ia tutup, karena tidak mengandung informasi penting. Hanya berisikan komentar seorang penggemar Kaito KID yang merasa gembira karena KID berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi dan para detektif yang hadir di malam pencurian itu. Tentu saja ada nama Hakuba Saguru dan Kudo Shinichi tercantum di sana.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menemukan beberapa blog buatan penggemar Kaito KID yang berisi banyak cacian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya dan detektif dari timur itu. Jika bukan karena ia bisa punya kendali penuh atas emosi dalam dirinya, mungkin saat ini mouse dan keyboard di hadapannya akan terbelah dua karena melihat isi blog tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya kulihat kau menggunakan komputer itu, Bocchama."

Tanpa menoleh, Hakuba menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan tangan seseorang meletakan secangkir teh di atas meja yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Detektif itu lalu menutup tampilan windows yang sedang dilihatnya lalu memilih untuk membaca artikel yang membahas aksi pencurian KID beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Baaya. Nama Kudo Shinichi terlihat seperti kabut di malam hari," pemuda itu lalu menyipitkan matanya dan melanjutkan. "Hanya sedikit yang kutemukan bertuliskan namanya dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membantuku."

Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah meja di tengah ruangan, menatap tumpukan koran yang diambilnya dari dalam gudang penyimpanan atas permintaan pemuda di sampingnya. "Tidakkah kau pikir ia sangat rendah hati?"

"Lebih tepatnya misterius," Hakuba meralat dan kedua matanya berhenti menatap layar monitor untuk melirik ke arah tumpukan koran yang telah selesai dibacanya beberapa menit lalu. "Selama dua tahun ia seperti lenyap dan baru muncul kembali 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku berhasil menemukan beberapa artikel dan arsip kasus yang beliau selesaikan sebelum ia menghilang dan setelahnya, tidak ada kabar keberadaannya. Setelah itu, namanya kembali muncul di beberapa arsip kepolisian tetapi tidak ada artikel yang memuat pemberitaan mengenainya."

Hakuba menyipitkan matanya. "Kecuali di malam saat KID berhasil mencuri permata 'Cinderella's Heart'."

"Cinderella's Heart?" Wanita dengan rambut yang memutih itu memiringkan kepalanya. Nada bicaranya menunjukan kebingungan yang kini dialaminya begitu melihat raut wajah Hakuba Saguru tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat dingin. "Jika aku tidak salah mengingat, itu pertama kalinya pemuda itu muncul, benar? Di malam pencurian Kaito KID."

Hakuba mengangguk pelan. "Ya, setidaknya itulah hasil sementara yang kutemukan. Hingga saat ini belum bisa kutemui aksi pencurian KID yang tidak kuhadiri, tetapi dihadiri oleh Kudo Shinichi."

Wanita itu hanya menghelakan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pencurian Menara Jam itu? Bukankah saat itu kau tidak hadir?"

Hakuba menggeleng pelan. Satu tangannya berhenti melingkari mouse putihnya dan kini bergerak ke arah cangkir teh yang berada tidak jauh dari letak mousenya. "Tidak kutemukan nama Kudo Shinichi baik di artikel koran maupun arsip kepolisian."

"Itu artinya, Kudo Shinichi memang baru pertama kali bertemu Kaito KID enam bulan yang lalu dan ia sudah mengenal siapa Kaito KID sebenarnya?"

Hakuba hanya diam. Namun sesaat setelah ia menyeruput cairan kecoklatan dengan aroma herbal dari cangkir yang dipegangnya, ia menutup kedua matanya dan menggumamkan kata 'mungkin' dalam bahasa Inggris.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu, Takagi-kun?"

Takagi menoleh dan terdiam. Kedua bibirnya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saat dilihatnya sosok Satou Miwako yang berdiri menjulang dan menutupi hampir seluruh pandangannya. Dengan senyum canggung dan sebuah garukan di pipinya, Takagi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawabnya asal dan secepat mungkin menutup kembali lemari arsip yang sejak tadi menjadi satu-satunya objek yang diminatinya untuk disentuh. Polisi itu lalu berdiri tegak dan berdeham sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kau belum pulang, Satou-san?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Kasus yang terjadi sore ini sedikit menyita perhatianku. Mungkin aku akan lembur malam ini."

"A, ah! Kasus itu …"

"Dan ada hal lain yang menyita perhatianku, tetapi kuharap ini hanya perasaanku saja," wanita itu lalu menunduk dan menempelkan ibu jarinya pada ujung bibirnya. Dengan kening berkerut, wanita itu lalu melirik ke arah kanan tubuh pria di hadapanya. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah saat dilihatnya setumpuk arsip kasus-kasus di masa lampau yang tidak seharusnya berada di atas meja. Arsip-arsip itu seharusnya tersimpan rapih di dalam lemari penyimpanan yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh Takagi.

Dua, tiga, empat—tujuh. Tujuh map berbeda tersusun di atas meja dan hal ini membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran yang kini terpancar dari caranya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Itu adalah data korban—Nakagawa Seira—benar? Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya, Takagi-kun?"

Takagi, tanpa disadari oleh wanita di hadapannya, menelan ludahnya. Pria itu lalu melirik ke arah tumpukan map yang kini diperiksa oleh Satou Miwako dengan rasa cemas. Cemas dan khawatir lawan bicaranya akan dengan mudah mencurigainya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Satou Miwako adalah wanita cerdas yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Itu … Itu … Kasus tadi … Kupikir … Ehm …"

"Jadi Kudo-kun juga memintanya padamu?"

"Eh? Kudo-kun?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Takagi selama beberapa detik sebelum menunjukan pada pria itu salah satu map yang berisi informasi sehubungan dengan penangkapan 'Stockholm Army' beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku sudah menceritakan pada Kudo-kun tentang Odagiri Nao melalui telpon dan sepertinya ia ingin aku mengirimkan copy data korban melalui email," jelas wanita itu tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Kedua matanya terfokus pada map yang kini tengah ia baca sehingga tidak menyadari raut wajah Wataru Takagi yang benar-benar terlihat bingung saat itu. "Tetapi belum sempat kukirim. Kupikir sepulang dari sini, aku bisa mampir untuk mengantarkan copy filenya."

_Odagiri Nao? Apa yang terjadi? Tantei-kun tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Odagiri Nao_ … "Satou-san."

Wanita itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengar panggilan dari lawan bicaranya dan siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan pria itu padanya. Selama beberapa detik wanita itu menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat pria itu yang entah mengapa tidak kunjung datang.

Pria itu, Takagi, terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Takagi-kun, ada apa?"

"Itu ... Sesuatu ..."

"Sesuatu?"

Mengangguk, Takagi lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang kini berada di dekat telinga Miwako. "Apa pernah ada kasus yang berhubungan dengan angka 4-8-6-9 dan berkaitan dengan Shinichi-kun?" Detektif polisi itu bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Shi-ha-ro-ku?" Miwako mengeja satu pe satu apa yang didengarnya sebelum menatap Takagi dengan tatapan bingung. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah pria di hadapannya. "Bukankah semua kasus yang dipecahkan oleh Kudo-kun pasti berhubungan dengan hal itu?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Miwako tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja! Bagaimanapun juga, Kudo-kun adalah _4-8-6-9 era modern_, 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

Kaito yang masih menyamar sebagai Wataru Takagi kembali menghelakan nafas. Diiringi dengan satu tangan yang mengusap leher bagian belakangnya dan gerakan menaikan kaki sehingga ia seutuhnya duduk di atas sebuah meja logam dengan kaki bersilangan di atas meja. Bertanya pada polisi detektif wanita itu sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun. Pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan dinding dan membiarkan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, di mana deretan lemari besi berjajar rapih dan terlihat memadati ruangan luas itu.

Melirik ke arah kanan, pemuda itu lalu berdecak sebal menatap setumpuk map yang—harus diantarkannya ke rumah Kudo Shinichi, karena detektif itu sedang menghadapi sebuah kasus rumit dan tidak bisa datang ke kantor polisi—tadi didapatkannya dari Satou Miwako. Dari seluruh map itu ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kudo Shinichi meminta copy file seluruh kasus yang berhubungan dengan komplotan 'Stockholm Army' (seperti kasus penembakan Nakagawa Seira, penemuan peluru dan bom rakit di rumah kosong, kasus penculikan gedung Docomo, dan kasus Fumino Shizukami) karena detektif itu ingin membuka kembali kasus yang sempat dianggap selesai karena, fakta mengatakan, komplotan itu sudah berhasil diringkus.

Sempat dianggap.

Ya, kasus itu sempat dianggap selesai. Ditutup. Namun, karena satu dua hal—yang selanjutnya ia pahami setelah membaca arsip-arsip tersebut, bahwa anggota komplotan itu memilih bunuh diri dan terus bungkam saat ditanyai seputar keanggotaan. Lalu dari fakta bahwa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia kembali melihat aksi penembakan yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada Nakagawa Seira—kasus itu harus kembali dibuka. Dan untuk itulah sang detektif tersohor dari timur meminta copy filenya.

Lalu mengapa ia harus terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan berisi lemari besi yang menyimpan seluruh data kasus yang pernah ditangani oleh kepolisian pusat?

Tentu bukan untuk mencari arsip lainnya yang berhubungan dengan komplotan itu. Ia tahu bahwa komplotan itu adalah suatu teka-teki yang sedang diusahakan untuk diselesaikan, tetapi di dalam kepalanya dan bagi dirinya sendiri, ada misteri lain yang harus ia pecahkan.

Ia bukan detektif. Ia adalah pencuri.

Yang ia lakukan adalah mencuri dan hal itulah yang menjadi keunggulannya dibandingkan para detektif di luar sana yang hanya bisa mencari kesalahan yang tersembunyi.

Tetapi, jika teka-teki itu sudah menyangkut dirinya—walau tidak secara langsung, namun ia bisa merasakan dampak-dampaknya—dan _kartu joker miliknya_. Mana mungkin ia bisa duduk tenang dan hanya diam menyaksikan _kartu joker miliknya_ perlahan-lahan menghilang.

_Apakah tadi aku menyebutkan 'kartu joker milikku' dua kali?_

Dengan cepat Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun tidak begitu bisa ia rasakan karena kulitnya dilapisi bahan latex dan tangannya dibalut oleh sarung tangan kain.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._ Pemuda itu lalu menarik nafas panjang. A_ku hanya memastikan bahwa jumlah kartu ... Ku ... Tetap 52_. Kaito kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ya! Benar! Tanpa kartu joker, dek kartu tidak akan ... Tidak akan_—"Sial!"

Pemuda itu lalu menunduk, membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Shi-ha-ro-ku, Sherlock," Kaito menggumam pelan dengan menggunakan suara aslinya yang berbisik di dalam ruangan kosong itu. Penat mulai bisa ia rasakan menjalar di dari bagian bawah kepalanya dan bergerak menyebar ke segala penjuru kepalanya ketika ia mulai memikirkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'Kartu Joker' dan … dan semua teka-teki yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia pecahkan.

Benar yang Hakuba katakan, Kudo Shinichi adalah mahluk misterius.

Segala hal tentang dirinya penuh teka-teki. Misteri untuk dipecahkan. Puzzle untuk disusun.

Dan semakin ia mencoba memikirkannya, semakin banyak teka-teki yang ada. Seolah semua itu tiada berhenti.

_Kalau tidak salah, dulu Chris-san pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang identitas Kudo Shinichi dan sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin, benar? Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan semua catatan yang dibuat Tantei-kun? Dan peluru itu, apa Snake juga mengincarnya? Tetapi, kenapa?_

Dengan kening berkerut pemuda yang masih mengenakan wajah Takagi itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menguak kembali isi kepalanya dan mencari petunjuk dari informasi-informasi yang sudah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Saat itulah sebuah pemikiran yang berasal dari kegiatannya beberapa bulan lalu kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

"Bourbon," pemuda itu mencoba mengingat nama minuman yang ia lihat tersimpan di sebuah lemari penyimpanan di dapur ketika ia sedang memasang alat penyadap di kediaman salah satu detektif, kritikus, favoritnya. "Gin, Vodka, Korn, Chianti, Vermouth, dan … tetapi mereka terpisah."

Kaito dengan cepat meraba saku jas yang dipakainya, mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan mengambil secara acak kertas memo dari meja yang didudukinya. Masih mencoba mengingat, pemuda itu lalu menuliskan kembali nama-nama yang sudah disebutkannya pada memo kecil yang ia pegang. Satu per satu menurut susunan saat ia membuka lemari penyimpanan itu.

Di saat seperti ini, ia harus berterima kasih pada tuhan karena diberi kemampuan ingatan fotografis, yang bisa dikatakan, sangat dapat diandalkan. Tidak hanya nama, tetapi semua tata letak botol minuman itu berhasil ia salin ke dalam memo kecil yang baru diambilnya.

"Lingkari ini di sini lalu di sana dan selesai!" pemuda itu lalu tersenyum puas ketika dilihatnya tulisan tangannya sudah memenuhi memo kecil yang telah ia isi dengan nama-nama minuman beralkohol. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap bingung tiga lingkaran yang ia buat untuk mengelompokan beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol yang ia temukan di lemari penyimpanan kritikus favoritnya beberapa bulan lalu.

Satu lingkaran yang berada pada pojok kanan atas berisi Pisco, Calvados, dan Tequilla. Sementara lingkaran yang berada pada posisi tengah-bawah, yang menurut ingatan Kaito adalah posisi paling menyita perhatian karena berada tepat di bagian depan sehingga dapat terihat saat ia membuka lemarinya, berisi nama-nama minuman yang cukup umum. Seperti Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Korn, dan Chianti.

Terletak jauh di belakang, terasingkan dari dua posisi sebelumnya, ada tiga nama minuman yang sama sekali belum disentuh. Sama sekali tidak terlihat pernah dibuka, bahkan bisa dikatakan masih seperti baru dibeli. Adalah Vermouth, Sherry, dan Rye.

Walaupun ada beberapa noda gores pada badan botol kaca tiga minuman itu, tetapi Kaito yakin botol itu belum pernah di sentuh.

"Mungkin Vermouth, Sherry, dan Rye bukan minuman favorit Yusaku-jiisan, jadi mereka menempatkannya jauh dari yang lainnya," adalah sebuah kesimpulan kasar yang pemuda itu buat ketika sekali lagi mencoba memerhatikan memo yang dipegangnya. "Lalu B dan O."

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berubah dari gelap menjadi terang lalu kembali menggelap akibat pancaran cahaya dari luar ruangan. "Nama."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik lalu menggunakan mata pena yang ia pegang untuk menulis dua alphabet itu dalam ukuran besar di sudut teratas memo yang dipegangnya. Detik berikutnya ia melingkari dua alphabet itu dan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menampakan seulas senyuman lemah pada wajah Wataru Takagi.

_BO ... Alcoholic beverages ... 4869 ... Lalu 'Nanatsu no Ko'._

Tujuh anak.

Itu adalah coretan lain yang ia baca—berhasil ia baca setelah beberapa kali memutar-balikan kertas milik detektif itu tadi pagi—dan tidak sempat ia pikirka karena terlalu fokus pada alphabet, angka, dan minuman beralkohol.

"Jadi, semua hal ini semakin tidak masuk akal, eh?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika ia mencoba untuk mengingat hal apa saja yang bisa ia temukan dengan katakunci 'Tujuh Anak'. Tentu saja dongeng putri salju dan tujuh kurcaci sempat terbayang dalam kepalanya, tetapi dengan cepat ia mengesampingkan hal itu karena sama sekali tidak bisa ia temukan 'hubungan' antara dongeng putri salju dan petunjuk lainnya yang ia temukan.

Kecuali jika ternyata sang putri salju adalah pengedar minuman beralkohol … Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Mungkinkah itu adalah lagu?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu mencoba mengingat lirik lagu anak yang ditulis oleh Noguchi Ujo. Salah satu jarinya yang semula memegangi lututnya kini bergerak menjentikan jarinya untuk memainkan nada pembuka lagu tersebut. Namun, belum sempat ia menyanyikan lirik awal lagu tersebut, sebuah ucapan seseorang dari suatu kejadian kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

_"—organisasi ini tengah memburu Kudo Shinichi untuk melenyapkan detektif itu dari muka bumi."_

Kaito menunduk, menatap tangannya yang tanpa ia sadari terkepal di atas lututnya ketika ia mengingat kalimat yang pernah dikatakan Chris Vineyard padanya. Ia juga bisa mengingat dengan jelas wanita itu mengatakan bahwa _karena rasa penasaran mereka_—Kudo Shinichi dan Edogawa Conan—_keduanya harus berhadapan dengan sebuah bahaya._

Mereka. Jamak. Bukan 'ia' yang bersifat tunggal.

Jika memang kata jamak yang dipakai oleh Chris Vineyard, itu artinya mereka berdua ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Dua detektif terhubungkan oleh sebuah kasus yang sama-sama membahayakan nyawa keduanya. Bahkan orang-orang di sampingnya.

_Itukah alasan kenapa Chibi-tantei pergi? Karena kasus ini membahayakan nyawanya dan akhirnya Tantei-kun me—_"Edogawa Conan menghilang enam bulan yang lalu," KID bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras saat sebuah pernyataan melintas dalam kepalanya. "Kudo Shinichi kembali enam bulan yang lalu."

Mengangkat kepalanya, pencuri itu lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam bagai bilah pedang yang mampu menebas apapun yang ditemuinya. Ia menyadarinya. Akhirnya ia menyadari sebuah kesalahan fatal dalam pola berpikirnya yang membuatnya terus berlari dalam labirin tidak berkesudahan, yang membuatnya terus menumpuk tanda tanya dalam kepalanya, yang membuatnya harus mengumpulkan banyak kepingan puzzle tanpa tahu bagaimana harus menyusunnya.

Sejak awal yang ia mainkan adalah 52 lembar kartu. Tidak ada yang hilang, tidak ada yang datang.

_2 kartu joker, 13 kartu heart, spade, diamond, dan club. Hanya itu._

Sebuah tarikan nafas dan pemuda itu dengan segera meraih setumpuk map yang berisi arsip kasus yang dititipkan Satou-keiji kepadanya—kepada Wataru Takagi—berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar senang mengerjaimu, eh?" Heiji tertawa pelan ketika dilihatnya dekorasi meriah yang memenuhi kamar mandi di dalam kamar rekan sesama detektifnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya ketertarikan pada bebek karet," ujar detektif dari Osaka itu saat ia berjongkok di depan kursi berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning yang tingginya tidak melebihi 40cm. Di atasnya, terdapat dua ekor miniatur bebek karet yang disusun sejajar dan sebuah miniatur dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil di antara keduanya. Terlihat seperti keluarga bebek karet yang sangat menggemaskan.

Detektif berkulit gelap itu lalu kembali tertawa dan satu tangannya mengangkat salah satu miniatur itu untuk memencet badan sang bebek hingga bebek tersebut berbunyi cukup keras.

Sekali lagi detektif itu tertawa.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaan, darimana ia dapatkan semua ini?" Conan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya kemudian mengambil salah satu sandal kamar mandi yang juga bermotif bebek kuning dan meremasnya dengan satu tangan. Dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat hingga tampak seperti sebuah seringai jahat, detektif itu lalu tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Heiji sedikit takut karena, menurutnya, tawa itu terdengar sangat kejam di telinganya.

"Akan kupastikan pencuri itu menerima balasannya," desis Conan dengan nada datar yang sarat akan rasa kesal dan kebencian. "Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan tirai konyol itu? Juga hiasan dinding yang ada di sana?"

"Kenapa? Kupikir hiasan ini sangat lucu. Oh! Ini bisa dipakai untuk meletakan sikat gigi dan sabun!"

"Tidak. Singkirkan semuanya dari kamar mandiku."

"Kau yakin? Lihat! Botol shampomu pun dihias dengan stiker —"

"Hattori."

Detektif Osaka itu melirik sekilas ke arah miniatur detektif di sampingnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tidak perlu marah, ok?"

"Aku tidak marah," detektif kecil itu menjawab pelan. Nada bicaranya, menurut Heiji, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Juga ekspresi wajah dan gerak tubuh. Semuanya, terlihat seolah detektif itu sedang merajuk.

Ya! Merajuk!

Edogawa Conan, kepribadian kedua Kudo Shinichi, The Great Detective of the East, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Heisei Holmes kini sedang merajuk!

"Oi, Kudo," Heiji berseru pelan namun lawan bicaranya hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, sama sekali tidak menggerakan otot-otot wajahnya untuk menjawab panggilan sang pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa ilmuwan kecil itu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Conan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin? Melihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya baru saja terjadi sesuatu."

Bocah kecil itu menghelakan nafasnya pelan lalu menjawab, "Terlalu banyak yang ia katakan dan semuanya membuatku kesal—" ia berhenti sejenak. "—seperti bagaimana penawar itu bekerja dan bagaimana kondisi tubuhku saat ini yang tidak memungkinkan untuk meminumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus segera kembali sebelum lebih banyak orang mengetahui kalau Edogawa Conan 'kembali'."

"Itu artinya Neechan belum tahu tentang hal ini? Lalu orangtuamu?"

Conan menggeleng pelan lalu menjauh dari tempat Heiji berada. Melihat banyak bebek karet mengisi kamar mandinya membuatnya sedikit pusing hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada ujung jemari kakinya, detektif kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menampakan ekspresi tidak suka dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Haibara memang menyuruhku untuk memberitahu Ran secepatnya," detektif dari timur itu memulai. "Karena sepertinya aku akan tetap seperti ini selama beberapa hari dan mungkin harus membolos lagi. Tetapi, hingga saat ini—"

"Hei, dimana KID membeli sabun mandi berbentuk bebek ini?" potong Heiji cepat tanpa menoleh.

"—aku belum sempat menelponnya karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Haibara dan pencuri menyebalkan itu."

"Oh? Jadi kalian, maksudku kau dan KID, sudah berbicara tentang kondisimu saat ini? Apa pendapatnya?" Heiji berhenti menatap sabun mandi berbentuk bebek berwarna oranye yang dipegangnya, lalu menoleh ke arah dimana Conan berada. Satu alis detektif itu terangkat sementara sudut bibirnya yang terangkat mengindikasikan bahwa ia sangat senang dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Kau tahu? Banyak hal tentang kau dan pencuri itu yang harus kita bicarakan."

_Tentang aku dan KID?_

Conan mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap bingung wajah Heiji yang menatapnya seperti cara menatap seorang pemburu pada objek buruannya. Tatapan menyelidik yang membuat risih dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Detektif kecil itu lalu menunduk, menatap seekor kucing hitam yang menggosokan tubuhnya pada kakinya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangkat kucing itu ke pangkuannya. Dengan satu tangan detektif itu membelai kucing hitam itu dan melihat reaksi manja yang dilakukan oleh si kecil Holmes.

"Kami membahas kasus penembakan yang terjadi tadi sore. Sepertinya secara kebetulan pencuri itu sedang berada di lokasi dan melihat editor kantor penerbit itu ditembak tepat di kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi jika mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menyamar menjadi Natsumi Ema, sepertinya itu ada hubungannya dengan pemberitaan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu," Conan tersenyum saat didengarnya kucing hitam di pangkuannya mengeong ke arahnya. "Dilihat dari keterangan yang diberikan oleh media dan ucapan KID, sepertinya pelakunya memang sama dengan pelaku penembakan Nakagawa Seira. Lalu, setelah mendengar penjelasan Satou-keiji, sepertinya organisasi yang menamai diri mereka _Stockholm Army_ itu memang belum seluruhnya tertangkap."

"Ah, maksudmu komplotan yang menculik Neechan, Kazuha, dan putri Nakamori-keibu itu? Bukankah ketua mereka sudah tertangkap dan Satou-keiji mengatakan kalau ia bunuh diri saat diinterogasi?"

"Itu dugaan awalku, tetapi setelah kupikir kembali, sepertinya ada orang lain yang tergabung dalam komplotan itu. Seseorang yang mahir menggunakan senjata dan menjadi pelaku utama pada dua kasus penembakan misterius yang terjadi. Sayang, tidak ada petunjuk apapun selain peluru yang ditemukan."

Conan kembali menunduk dan kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh kucing hitam di pangkuannya.

"_Back to square one_, eh?" Heiji yang sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah mendengar penjelasan itu lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar pada frame pintu. Dengan mata menyipit detektif itu lalu menatap bagaimana rekan sesama detektifnya asyik bercanda dengan seekor kucing hitam, sementara di sudut lain ruangan, seekor kucing putih yang berada di atas salah satu rak buku kecil dalam ruangan itu, terlihat mendesis kesal ke arah mereka. _Kucing aneh …_

"Tidak juga," sebuah respon terdengar di antara tawa kecil sang detektif dari timur. "Aku berencana menghubungi Jodie-sensei untuk mencari petunjuk. Lalu setelah itu mungkin akan kucoba mendatangi lokasi sekali lagi untuk mencari petunjuk. Karena itu—"

"Kau harus bertemu dengan pencuri itu dan bekerjasama dengannya memecahkan kasus ini?" Heiji meneruskan dengan suara datar lalu menghelakan nafasnya pelan. "Dengar, Kudo. Kau adalah seorang detektif, ingat? Dan pencuri itu adalah … _pencuri_. Kalian berdua—"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hattori."

Heiji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih sibuk bermain dengan seekor kucing. Namun satu hal dari detektif kecil itu yang menyita perhatiannya adalah raut wajahnya.

Memang detektif kecil itu terdengar tertawa ketika beberapa kali kucing yang diberi nama Holmes itu mengeong ke arahnya. Ia juga tertawa saat kucing itu tidur di dadanya dan mencoba menangkap bebek kecil yang dimainkan oleh satu tangan detektif kecil tersebut. Tetapi raut wajah detektif itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan sebuah ekspresi senang.

Terlihat seperti tawa seseorang yang dipaksakan untuk menenangkan orang-orang dan seolah mengatakan 'Ya, aku baik-baik saja'.

Menjadi putra seorang aktris legendaris ternyata tidak menjadikannya seorang yang ahli dalam berperan, eh?

"Apa yang pencuri itu katakan?" Heiji bertanya dengan nada serius dan ketika dilihatnya sepasang bola mata bulat melirik ke arahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak tenang seperti itu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan apapun yang sudah kau dengar dari pencuri itu."

Ah! Itu dia! Ekspresi itu! Ekspresi dingin yang mengandung banyak emosi di dalamnya. Marah, kesal, bingung, ragu, takut, waspada … banyak sekali.

Ekspresi yang dengan jelas mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran detektif itu dan ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Ekspresi yang dilihatnya sejak ia kembali ke kediaman Kudo beberapa belas menit lalu, setelah pergi untuk mencari makanan dan terus terpasang pada wajah bocah berusia 8 tahun di hadapannya. Hingga saat ini.

Ia sempat mencoba bertanya pada Professor dan ilmuwan kecil itu saat dilihatnya ekspresi itu terpasang di wajah sang detektif. Namun keduanya tidak memberikan jawaban pasti karena mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada detektif itu dan ia juga bisa mengingat dengan jelas Haibara menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'pertikaian sepasang kekasih' atau semacamnya yang membuatnya menduga bahwa detektif kecil itu baru saja bertengkar dengan putri Mouri Kogoro.

Tetapi, mendengar dari penjelasan sang detektif kecil yang mengatakan bahwa ia belum memberitahu gadis itu tentang kondisinya sekarang membuatnya mengesampingkan kesimpulan kasar yang dibuatnya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Jika detektif dari timur itu belum berbicara pada siapapun kecuali dirinya, Professor, Haibara—Ah! Ya, Kaito KID. Hanya itu opsi terakhirnya.

"Natsumi Ema, tidak, KID sepertinya sudah tahu semuanya," sebuah ucapan dengan suara berbisik dan Heiji pun menoleh. "Bahwa ada benang merah antara Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi."

_Ah, jadi itu yang membuat … tunggu! Kenapa hal itu membuatnya—_

Conan terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"'Kau tahu dimana kartu jokerku' itu yang ia katakan melalui telpon."

"Joker?"

"Edogawa Conan, ia mengatakan kalau aku adalah salah satu kartu jokernya."

"Lalu kartu joker lainnya? Dari 52 kartu ada 2 kartu joker, benar?"

Conan melirik ke arah Heiji dan menahan tawanya ketika mengingat ia pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada sang pencuri. Dengan sebuah gedikan bahu ia menjawab, "Entahlah. Sepertinya Hakuba. Mungkin."

Heii menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya. "Yeah, benar. Hakuba," ia berdecak pelan. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kujawab—Oi! Hattori, apa kau dengar itu?"

Heiji memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung miniatur detektif di depannya yang secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan terlihat menjadi sangat paranoid. Seperti tokoh protagonist dalam film horror yang secara tiba-tiba mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari sekelilingnya. Wajahnya menjadi panik dan otot-otot tubuhnya menegang.

Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mendengar apapun dan tidak ia lihat sesuatu terlihat bergetar untuk menghasilkan bunyi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu, kecuali seekor kucing putih yang semula mendesis penuh kebencian dan kini terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang detektif kecil dalam ruangan itu, hanya saja sang kucing putih terdengar mengeong beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berlari dan mencakar pintu kamar.

_Mungkin ia ingin keluar_ ... Adalah hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Heiji dan membuatnya berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu itu untuk sang Lupin kecil. Detektif kecil sang pemilik rumah terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Terlihat dari caranya memprotes 'Oi! Hattori! Jangan kau buka pintunya' dan lain sebagainya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, kucing putih itu dengan cepat berlari dan melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus untuk turun ke lantai satu. Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Heiji yang masih berada di dalam ruang kamar bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara seseorang yang dengan bahagia menyambut kedatangan si kucing putih.

Detektif Osaka itu menoleh, menatap raut wajah panik yang ditunjukan oleh rekan sesama detektifnya. Ternyata memang ada 'suara' aneh dan hal itu berhasil didengar oleh detektif dari timur, tetapi tidak dirinya. Yang lebih penting lagi, 'suara' itulah yang membuat detektif yang mengecil di hadapannya kini mencoba mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Menghindari seutuhnya siapapun yang kini berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar tempatnya berada—_Oh tuhan!_

"C, cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kudo!" Perintah Heiji yang tanpa disadarinya ikut panik dan kini menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengangkat sang detektif dari timur lalu _melempar_nya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh! Selamat malam, Tantei-han," sapa KID yang baru saja tiba di ambang pintu saat Heiji menutup pintu kamar mandi tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan detektif kecil itu. Satu tangan pencuri itu terlihat menggendong kucing putih yang menggelayut manja di pundaknya sementara tangan lainnya terangkat ke arah dimana seekor kucing hitam berada. "Disitu kau rupanya, Holmes."

"A, apayangkau ... lakukandi ... di … sini?" Heiji menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya sebelum membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Dengan senyum canggung, detektif Osaka itu lalu berdeham pelan. Cara bicaranya benar-benar kacau.

KID memiringkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Holmes yang baru saja menjawab sapaannya dari atas tempat tidur milik sang detektif dari timur. Dengan satu tangan ia membelai bulu halus Holmes lalu mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur. "Pertanyaan yang sama kuajukan padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di kamar Tantei-kun?"

"D, dia memintaku untuk ... U, untuk ... Membantunya menyingkirkan bebek-bebek di dalam sini!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Semua benda-benda itu adalah limited edition, kau tidak akan menemukannya di toko lain," jelas KID setengah tertawa dan kini, pencuri itu meletakan Lupin di samping Holmes. Kucing putih itu terlihat senang dan dengan cepat menimpa badan si kucing hitam. Membuat si kucing hitam mengeong tidak setuju dan berusaha menghindari si kucing putih. "Kau sudah lihat sabun batangan yang berbentuk bebek? Itu kubeli di Hokkaido."

"Oh! Benarkah?" Heiji membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, kedua alis terangkat dan kini ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias. "Lalu botol shampo dan rak berbentuk bebek itu?"

"Itu," KID tampak berpikir. "Toko yang menjualnya ada di Osaka. Tetapi kubeli secara online dan memintanya untuk diantarkan ke rumah ini."

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar!" Suara Heiji terdengar samar di dalam kamar mandi. Ada nada yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat ceria dari cara detektif Osaka itu berujar. "Penjual okonomiyaki di toko itu dulu adalah seorang wanita lanjut usia, lalu beliau meninggal karena sakit dan digantikan oleh cucunya."

_Kenapa mereka jadi membahas okonomiyaki_ ... Batin Conan kesal.

"Hideki-san, benar? Nama penerus toko okonomiyaki itu," datang sebuah jawaban dari KID yang kemudian menambah denyutan di setiap sudut wajah Conan.

"Ya! Ya! Dia dan putrinya kini meneruskan toko itu berdua. Oh! Apa kau sudah mencoba menu baru mereka? Kudengar baru dipasarkan dua minggu lalu."

"Hm, sepertinya belum. Terakhir aku datang ke toko itu adalah dua bulan lalu, mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir."

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Conan merubah posisi duduknya di dalam bathub. Ia lelah mendengarkan percakapan antara rekan sesama detektifnya dan seorang pencuri menyebalkan yang telah berlangsung lebih dari 30 menit. Tanpa topik pasti dan terus berganti seiring dengan mengalirnya waktu.

Keduanya terdengar larut dalam pembicaraan itu dan baru kali ini ia mendengar detektif tersohor dari barat Hattori Heiji terdengar sangat senang. Mungkin karena ia memiliki lawan bicara yang mengenal sesuatu yang disukainya? Kebanyakan orang pasti akan senang jika hal itu terjadi, benar?

Tetapi, kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di dalam kamarnya? Kenapa Hattori tidak mengajak atau setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian pencuri itu agar ia bisa mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Dengan tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman, bukan terbuat dari keramik keras dan dingin yang mulai membuat pinggangnya sakit.

Miniatur detektif itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam dan terkejut ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang belum dibacanya. Tanpa menunggu jarum panjang berganti posisi, detektif itu segera membuka pesan masuk yang ada dan menatap satu per satu huruf yang tertera pada pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seorang Kuroba Kaito.

_'Bagaimana keadaanmu? 'Kaasan mencemaskanmu, ia bilang aku harus mengantarkan makanan ke rumahmu dan merawatmu hingga sembuh. Kau ingin aku memakai costume maid atau costume suster?'_

Dan begitu membaca baris terakhir pesan itu, imaji seorang Kuroba Kaito dengan seragam maid setinggi lutut—yang dilapisi sebuah apron putih penuh renda dan berjalan ke sana ke mari membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan—serta imaji seorang Kuroba Kaito dalam balutan seragam suster berwarna merah muda dan sebuah jarum suntik besar, muncul dalam benak Conan.

Miniatur detektif itu mengusap wajahnya—jika ia meneruskan apapun yang baru saja melintas dalam benaknya, ia pasti akan muntah—dan menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pesan itu dengan kalimat singkat; _'Kau mau membunuhku?'_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, detektif itu lalu kembali menatap pintu kamar mandi. "Sampai kapan mereka mau mengobrol di sana," _punggungku mulai terasa sakit ..._

"Oi, KID! Kucing itu!" Terdengar suara panik Heiji diikuti dengan suara sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai. Sebuah dentuman keras seperti suara benda tumpul besar yang terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai berlapis karpet.

"Lupin! Hei! Lupin!"

"Tangkap kucing itu, KID!"

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Conan bangkit dari posisinya dan mengintip dari tepi bathub. Detektif itu lalu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan melihat siluet dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Di telinganya, ia bisa mendengar suara beberapa benda terjatuh dan suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar memutari kamarnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana karena pintu kamar mandinya tidak terbuat dari bahan yang bisa menampakan siluet maupun pantulan.

_Sepertinya Lupin membuat onar ... Lagi._

"Kucing itu di sana, KID! Di atas sana!" Suara Heiji kembali terdengar.

"Apa? Oh! Benar ... Lupin! Turun dari — Tantei-han! Di belakangmu!"

Conan tersentak saat bunyi keras yang berasal dari dalam kamarnya menjalar ke telinganya.

_Apa itu? Vas bunga? Tidak, di kamarku tidak ada vas bunga. Benda pecah belah di kamarku hanya beberapa figura foto dan—_

"Tantei-han? Hei! Tantei-han! Oi! Hattori-kun!"

Melompat dari dalam bathub, Conan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu dan membuka paksa kuncinya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak yang menandakan bahwa ia telah mematahkan kunci itu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada rekan sesama detektifnya dan mendengar teriakan panik KID yang mencoba memanggil nama Hattori Heiji hanya menambah kekhawatirannya.

Membuka pintu dengan sekali hempasan, detektif kecil itu lalu melangkahkan satu kakinya memasuki kamar dimana seharusnya ia lihat banyak benda pecah belah berserakan di lantai, dua ekor kucing melompat ke sana kemari dan seorang detektif terbaring di tangan seorang pencuri berpakaian serba putih.

Setidaknya itulah bayangan yang ia dapatkan setelah mendengar banyak suara berisik, berdentum, dan teriakan.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Ia memang melihat seorang detektif berkulit gelap terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia juga melihat dua ekor kucing tengah bercanda satu sama lain di lantai, Lupin memeluk Holmes dan mereka saling bergulat memperebutkan sebuah boneka bebek kuning kecil. Tetapi ia tidak melihat kekacauan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tidak ada pecahan kaca, benda-benda berjatuhan, dan tidak ada—

"Selamat malam, Tantei-ku—Oh!"

Conan merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Kedua matanya membelalak dan dengan takut ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi, berdiri seorang pemuda dalam balutan pakaian serba putih yang dilengkapi tophat dengan warna senada dan sebuah monocle yang memantulkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kepanikan memenuhi wajahnya serta rasa dingin yang membekukan menjalar di tubuhnya.

Sebuah seringai terkembang bagai layar kapal di sebuah dermaga, terlihat angkuh dan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kupikir yang akan keluar dari pintu itu adalah orang lain."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ucapan selamat penulis berikan kepada **yusagie** dan **MnC21** yang berhasil men-submit review ke-200 dan ke-210, serta untuk **Yumi Kuroba ** yang berhasil nyerempet teka-teki di akhir chapter 19 yang penulis berikan. Silahkan menghubungi via PM untuk meng-claim hadiahnya :)

Penulis baru-baru ini menemukan laman _IFA2012_ di facebook dan melihat bahwa fanfic ini masuk nominasi—penulis tidak ingat pastinya kategori apa—sungguh sulit dipercaya! Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan suaranya, semoga seterusnya fanfic ini akan terus menghibur kalian ^^

Dan tentang pergantian genre cerita, penulis sedang menyusun konsep cerita ini karena memang sejauh ini, fanfic ini sedikit meleset dari tujuan awalnya. Tetapi dengan ini penulis akan memberi label 'Adventure' dan 'Mystery' pada cerita ini. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. ;)

Terakhir, review yang membangun selalu dinantikan penulis, lho. ^^

Sampai jumpa~


	21. Case 21: The Mysterious Sniper Part I

_24 Maret 2013_

Ternyata, mempertahankan suatu cerita agar bisa terus berjalan di jalurnya itu sulit, ya.

Anyway, let's move on~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Case 21: The Mysterious Sniper Case  
**_

_**Part I**_

_**[Meet The Agents]**_

_**"Peek-a-boo! I see you! You can't see me, but I see you and my spotter can too. I pull the trigger, the bullet flies. Commies watch as one of their own dies."**_

_**~Yahoo! Answers**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KID!?" Conan akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama ia terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ia menyadarinya, suaranya tidak stabil. Terdengar bergetar dan sedikit serak yang diakibatkan dari rasa terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok itu di sana.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kembali ke arah Heiji yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah kembali diperhatikan, Heiji terlihat santai berada pada posisinya. Ia bahkan kini memeluk sebuah bantal dan terdengar mendengkur—_Mendengkur!?_

"Tenang, dosisnya sama dengan yang biasa kuberikan pada Nakamori-keibu dan Hakuba," jelas pencuri itu santai dengan satu tangan memainkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah muda di tangan yang berlapiskan sarung tangan. Tampaknya pencuri itu tahu kekhawatiran yang melanda pikiran detektif di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, siapa yang tidak akan khawatir jika melihat temanmu tidak sadarkan diri dan di ruangan itu ada seorang kriminal berkeliaran.

Oh, hei! Kaito KID mempunyai aturan 'Tidak Ada Yang Terluka Dalam Aksinya'!

Berdeham, KID lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tampak seperti mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melihat 'hasil karya'nya sudah hampir bersih dan kini tergeletak tidak terawat di pojok ruangan, di dalam sebuah karung besar. Kecuali sandal kamar mandi dan wallpaper yang tampaknya akan sangat sulit dilepas dalam waktu singkat. Dengan senandung yang mengesankan ia sangat terhibur, KID lalu menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini berjalan menuju dua ekor kucing di lantai dan menggendong paksa Holmes untuk menjauhkannya dari Lupin.

Dengan tatapan lekat yang menyelidiki sosok anak kecil di depannya, KID dibalik pokerface terlatihnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Hampir enam bulan ia mencaritahu keberadaan rivalnya karena hilangnya satu rintangannya dalam mencuri permata di luar sana. Menyamar, menyelinap masuk, bertanya, mengamati ... Semuanya terlihat seperti tindakan bodoh.

Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa orang yang dicarinya ternyata ada di depannya, sama sekali tidak pergi kemanapun, hanya berbeda kemasan. Ia akui, rasanya seperti orang bodoh. Mencari harta karun hingga ke negeri orang, padahal di tanahnya sendiri berlimpah benda berharga yang bernilai sama dengan harta itu.

Walaupun hingga saat ini, detik ini, ia masih tidak memahami kenapa dan bagaimana caranya seorang Kudo Shinichi bisa mengecil dan menjadi sosok Edogawa Conan.

Ya, mungkin dengan penyamaran semuanya bisa dilakukan—ia juga pernah melakukannya, benar? Menyamar menjadi Genta, si bocah gemuk yang merupakan anggota Detektif Cilik, dan itu berhasil mengelabui orang-orang. Baiklah, tidak semua orang berhasil ia kelabui. Sekali lagi, di depan detektif itu, rasanya sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu—tetapi jika mengingat Edogawa Conan hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berusia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun yang tinggi badannya tidak lebih dari pinggang orang dewasa dan hampir dua tahun bertahan dalam kondisi itu … bagaimana mungkin?

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan detektif itu di malam saat ia menginap di rumahnya; "Seperti Alice yang bisa mengecil dan membesar karena memakan sesuatu" dan erat kaitannya dengan semua coretan yang detektif itu buat di sehelai kertas sewaktu menginap di rumahnya.

_Curiosity kills the cat_, itu yang pepatah katakan dan Kuroba Kaito ingat betul bahwa jika ia gunakan pengetahuannya untuk mencecar detektif itu dengan berjuta pertanyaan—seperti 'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tantei-kun?' atau 'Bagaimana caranya kau mengecil?' dan lain sebagainya—akan membuat pesona Kaito KID yang telah dibangun ayahnya beberapa tahun silam jatuh, hancur tepatnya.

Bahkan ia dengan senang hati menguburkan niatannya untuk menanyakan 'Jadi, Kudo Shinichi, The Great Detective of the East, adalah Edogawa Conan?' karena ia tahu detektif kecil itulah yang akan menceritakannya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kudo Shinichi.

Sekarang, bagaimana ia harus memulai—Ah!

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Meitantei," KID berujar pelan dengan nada ramah yang berhasil menutupi rasa tidak sabarnya untuk mengulik informasi dari detektif di hadapannya. Kedua tangan pencuri itu terbentang di samping tubuhnya lalu ia miringkan kepalanya. "_No hug for me_?"

Conan menyipitkan matanya, menatap sebal ekspresi meledek yang dipertunjukan oleh pencuri itu padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya detektif itu terus terang tanpa ada niatan meladeni candaan sang pencuri.

KID menghelakan nafasnya lalu mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Pencuri itu lalu menjentikan jarinya dan kepulan asap merah muda muncul di atas meja belajar Kudo Shinichi. "Paket untuk Kudo Shinichi, masih hangat dari kantor kepolisian—" pencuri itu meletakan tangannya di keningnya, terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "—tetapi sepertinya ia belum pulang. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali lagi nanti."

Conan membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari saat pencuri itu berkata, asap merah muda tebal kembali muncul di atas meja belajar Kudo Shinichi dan dalam hitungan detik melenyapkan apa yang tadi pencuri itu munculkan di sana. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap tajam pencuri yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya, detektif itu menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya ia marah karena pencuri itu mengambil kembali arsip kiriman kantor kepolisian untuk Kudo Shinichi dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan pencuri itu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Atau setidaknya itu yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelum akhirnya ia tarik kembali kalimat 'melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan' ketika dilihatnya pencuri itu memunculkan beberapa balon tiup dengan warna menyala dan … dan … dan ada cetak gambar _ITU_ pada badan balon tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KID," pernyataan yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan dan penekanan pada pelafalan nama pencuri itu.

Pencuri itu tidak menjawab dan hanya bersenandung riang. Dengan lincah kedua tangannya mengikat balon-balon itu pada setiap sudut ruangan, menghias ruangan itu seolah akan ada seorang anak kecil yang berulang tahun di sana.

Begitu selesai memasang masing-masing 4 balon di beberapa sudut ruangan, pencuri itu kemudian berjalan santai menuju pojok ruangan di mana Heiji meletakan sebuah karung yang penuh dengan barang-barang berwarna kuning dan bermotif bebek karet.

"Oi, aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan!" Conan yang merasakan tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya kini melihat tangan pencuri itu mengeluarkan kembali beberapa benda bermotif bebek karet dan meletakannya sebagai dekor di atas meja belajarnya.

KID terkikik pelan ketika tangannya berhasil meraba sebuah benda yang terasa sangat familiar. "Disitu kau rupanya, Ducky-chan!" seru pencuri itu riang seraya memencet miniature bebek karet yang kini berada di telapak tangannya.

Melirik ke arah Conan, pencuri itu lalu menjulurkan satu tangannya yang memegang miniatur bebek karet dan menekannya sehingga bebek itu mengeluarkan bunyi keras yang memekakan telinga. "Bagaimana jika kau membantuku menghias kamar ini, Meitantei?"

"Tidak!"

KID mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena … k, Karena Shinichi-niichan tidak menyukainya!"

"Oh? Tapi ia bilang Ducky-chan sangat menggemaskan~" _C'mon, Tantei! Show yourself!_

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan—"

KID menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun apa dayanya? Ia begitu senang ketika melihat detektif di hadapannya tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sebuah bukti kuat hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan otot di sekitar bibirnya untuk tidak menampakan senyuman kepuasan di wajahnya. Rupanya beginilah rasanya ketika seorang detektif berhasil membuat pelaku mengakui kesalahannya … menyenangkan.

"'Aku'?" KID menyengaja pengulangan kata yang diucapkan oleh detektif kecil di hadapannya dan bisa ia lihat jelas kepanikan menghiasi wajah lawan bicaranya.

"M, maksudku … S, Shini—"

KID dan Conan terkesiap bersamaan saat sebuah alunan musik menyeruak keheningan dari dalam saku celana yang dipakai oleh sang detektif dari Osaka. Keduanya lalu menoleh, menatap bagaimana si pemilik bisa tetap tidur walaupun ada nada keras yang mengalun dari salah satu saku di baju yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana KID memprotes gangguan itu, sang detektif kemudian melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk merogoh saku depan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Heiji dan mengeluarkan si sumber suara dari dalam sana. Ditatapnya beberapa saat layar ponsel yang menunjukan 'unknown number' itu sebelum ia tempelkan pada telinganya.

"Moshi-mo—"

"Kau berhutang sebuah scarf kulit domba padaku, Kudo-kun."

_Haibara?_ "E, eh? A, Ah! Shinichi-niichan! Oh, maaf, sepertinya baterai ponselku habis. Apa? Ya, Heiji-niichan sudah membantu melepaskannya, tetapi—" Conan melirik ke arah KID dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah pencuri itu. "—boleh aku saja yang melakukannya? Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menendang bola basket ke arahnya. Eeeh? Kenapa? Kau ingin aku bekerja sama dengan KID? Karena ia juga ada di lokasi?"

Conan lalu menoleh ke arah meja belajar Kudo Shinichi.

"Arsip kepolisian? Ah! KID melarangku melihatnya! Ia bilang kalau—Hei! Kembalikan ponselnya!"

.

.

.

.

Ini sedikit gila.

Itulah yang KID gumamkan ketika ia mengembalikan ponsel milik Hattori Heiji ke dalam saku bajunya dan kini mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua matanya—yang salah satunya tertutup monocle—ia arahkan pada sesosok detektif kecil yang kini sibuk menyibakan halaman pada map hitam arsip kepolisian sementara pikirannya ia biarkan terbang melayang menjauhi raganya.

Tidakkah kau juga berpikir ini sedikit gila?

Setelah ia menemukan fakta bahwa Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi adalah individu yang sama—melalui pemikiran panjang dan tentu saja ia belum 100% yakin dengan penemuan fakta ini—dan berencana menutup investigasi kecilnya dengan membuat detektif itu mengakui sendiri bahwa ia adalah Kudo Shinichi, semuanya harus kembali ke titik awal.

Hanya dengan sebuah telpon dari seorang Kudo Shinichi yang ditujukan pada ponsel Hattori Heiji dan sedikit percakapan yang berinti 'Kaito KID harus bekerjasama dengan Edogawa Conan menyelidiki kasus penembakan karena Kudo Shinichi sedang menangani kasus besar di suatu daerah terpencil entah dimana', semua hasil investigasinya harus menguap dan semakin tidak ada artinya.

Bahkan ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kudo Shinichi dan Edogawa Conan adalah dua individu berbeda yang kebetulan memiliki wajah, sifat, dan cara berpikir yang sama. Walaupun kebetulan bukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan teorinya.

Oh! Jika ia tidak salah dengar, detektif dari timur itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang berbunyi 'Conan blablabla sepupuku blablabla dan blablabla' yang secara umum dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kudo Shinichi dan Edogawa Conan memiliki kemiripan yang _menakutkan_ karena mereka bersaudara. Sepupu tepatnya.

Memang bukan 'kebetulan' sepertinya.

Tetapi, kenapa salah satu dari mereka tidak pernah terlihat di saat yang lain berkeliaran.

Bukankah jika ada dua individu dengan daya berpikir yang hampir sama akan lebih banyak kriminalitas yang tereduksi? Walaupun ia tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa akan semakin sulit melakukan aksi pencurian jika ia harus dihadang oleh dua mahluk seperti itu.

Satu saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi jika harus ada dua?

Tetapi tidak.

Seorang Kaito KID menyukai tantangan. Semakin tinggi kesulitan sebuah tantangan, semakin meluap gairahnya dalam melakukan aksi pencurian.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, bukan itu yang sedang dipermasalahkan, benar?

"Gedung di seberang kantor penerbitan itu," Conan berujar pelan setelah menutup arsip kasus penculikan 3 putri polisi yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya. "Adalah agensi model, benar?"

KID menganggukan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan cara detektif itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Lantai dasar hanya lobby biasa, lantai 2 dan 3 dipakai untuk kantor, studio pemotretan di lantai 4, dan aula di lantai 5."

"Jarak dari gedung itu ke lokasi penembakan kurang lebih 1 kilometer. Dilihat dari posisi luka tembak di tubuh korban, pelaku berada setidaknya satu lantai di atas."

"Dua atau tiga," ralat KID dan Conan melirik ke arahnya. "Tinggi gedung penerbitan dan gedung agensi model itu berbeda. Lokasi penembakan di lantai 3 dan yang sejajar dengan lantai itu adalah lantai 4 gedung agensi."

Conan terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Apa kau melihat pelaku?"

KID menggeleng.

"Apa pelaku melihatmu?"

KID mengangkat bahunya. "Aku berdiri cukup jauh dari jendela dan ada banyak tumpukan benda-benda yang menutupiku dari luar. Tetapi sepertinya pelaku tahu kalau Natsumi Ema ada di lokasi."

"Natsumi Ema? Bukan Kaito KID?"

Kali ini KID mengangguk pelan sebelum mendudukan diri di atas lantai berkarpet dengan kaki bersilangan di depan tubuhnya. Pencuri itu menjentikan jarinya untuk memunculkan selembar foto dan menyerahkan foto itu pada detektif kecil di hadapannya.

Dengan alis bertautan Conan menatap foto itu dan belum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang melintas di kepalanya, KID terlebih dahulu menjelaskan.

"Midorikawa Masato, editor di kantor penerbit yang menjadi lokasi penembakan. Aku menemuinya untuk membicarakan mengenai pemberitaan mengenai Natsumi Ema dan Kudo Shinichi. Saat itulah ia ditembak, kira-kira di sekitar sini—" KID menunjuk kepalanya, 5 sentimeter di atas telinga."—ia tewas dan pelaku menembak seluruh kaca jendela hingga tempat itu seperti kapal pecah."

Conan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Natsumi Ema bisa—"

"_Nah ah ah_~!" KID menggerakan jari telunjuknya lalu meletakannya di depan bibirnya. "Ini rahasia antara Natsumi Ema, Kudo Shinichi, dan korban."

_Menyebalkan_ ... Conan tertawa getir dalam hatinya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan pencuri itu. Benar. Jangan meladeni pencuri itu karena saat ini ia adalah Edogawa Conan dan kalimat apapun yang ia ucapkan bisa menjadi boomerang mematikan baginya.

Walaupun Haibara telah membantunya keluar dari kondisi terpojok dengan menelpon ponsel Heiji dan menggunakan dasi pengubah suara untuk menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan pencuri itu, ia merasa bahwa pencuri itu dalam waktu dekat akan kembali memojokannya.

Bagaimanapun lawan bicaranya adalah Kaito KID yang mempunyai latar belakang seorang pencuri jenius yang telah menjadi topik pembicaraan dunia karena aksinya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia berhasil menanamkan mindset 'Edogawa Conan adalah sepupu Shinichi Kudo yang diminta menyelidiki sebuah kasus' pada pencuri itu. Hanya untuk saat ini, tidak, hanya sampai ia dapatkan kembali penawar APTX4869.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak merencanakan untuk berlama-lama terperangkap dalam tubuh Edogawa Conan. Kepulangan sementaranya ini tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. Hanya Professor, Haibara, dan Hattori Heiji yang boleh mengetahui fakta ini.

Dan itu artinya ia harus melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui publik.

"Oi, KID."

"Hm?" KID menoleh, menghentikan gerakan tangannya memainkan helai rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya, dan melihat seorang detektif berukuran kecil kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah seringai buas di wajahnya.

Biasanya, ia akan merasakan firasat buruk jika melihat seringai itu di wajah rival kecilnya. Karena beserta seringai itu, akan ada sebuah jarum dan bola sepak melesat ke arah wajahnya. Tetapi, entah mengapa firasatnya kali ini mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh detektif dari timur yang mengecil itu adalah sesuatu yang akan membawa kasus penembakan ini ke garis finish.

"Kuharap kau punya jadwal kosong besok," detetif itu tersenyum simpel lalu menggerakan satu tangannya untuk membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna gelap dari sana.

KID yang tetap diam kemudian melihat ponsel itu bersinar terang secara tiba-tiba, menyinari wajah detektif kecil di hadapannya yang kemudian terlihat menggerakan jarinya di atas layar sentuh ponsel itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, detektif itu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya dan terlihat menunggu siapapun yang ia hubungi untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Jodie-sensei?"

_Jodie-sensei? Guru? Ia menghubungi gurunya? _KID yang kini menarik satu alisnya di balik helai rambutnya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Satu per satu percakapan antara seseorang bernama Jodie-sensei dan detektif itu mengalir sangat cepat dan singkat. Tidak ada basa-basi serta gurauan-gurauan yang membuang waktu. Semuanya langsung ke titik utama topik pembicaraan.

_Jika ia bisa bicara dengan mudahnya mengenai topik ini, artinya orang bernama Jodie ini bukan orang sembarangan_ ... Pikir KID yang kini melihat detektif itu kembali membuka arsip dalam map hitam yang dibawanya.

"Benar. Karena itu aku ingin tahu apakah Jodie-sensei bisa—Eh? Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku dan _temanku_—" Conan menegaskan pelafalan kata teman dan melirik ke arah KID yang masih diam di tempatnya. "—Oh, tidak. Bukan Haibara yang kumaksudkan. Akan kuperkenalkan ia padamu besok. Hm, baiklah. Jam 9, Starking Cafe."

"Jam 9, Starking Cafe," gumam KID pelan dengan kening berkerut. Itu artinya, harus ada sedikit persiapan agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari sekolah karena tidak mungkin jika ia harus meminta izin pada ibunya untuk membolos. Resiko amarah seorang ibu bisa lebih berbahaya pada saat-saat tertentu.

Melihat detektif itu kembali memasukan ponselnya, KID lalu bertanya, "Sepertinya akan ada kencan besok, eh?"

Conan mengangguk pelan lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah pencuri di hadapannya. Jika sebelumnya senyuman itu tidak membawa rasa panik dalam diri KID, kali ini senyum itu membawa dampak berbahaya bagi mental sang pencuri. Itu adalah senyum yang membuatnya harus melompat dari atas gedung pencakar langit untuk menghindari sebuah jarum dan bola sepak yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Senyuman berbahaya.

"Dan bukan teman kencan biasa," lanjut detektif itu dengan satu tangan memainkan sepasang borgol di ujung jarinya.

.

.

.

.

Conan menyipitkan matanya, menatap sebuah duffelbag biru yang kini berada di atas meja makan, di hadapannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada sesosok 'mahluk' yang duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang tempat duduknya.

Ya, hanya ada ia dan 'mahluk' itu di dapur rumahnya. Hattori Heiji telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu dengan kereta paling pagi setelah memaki sang pencuri karena menidurkannya dengan sleeping gas. Detektif Osaka itu mengatakan sesuatu yang intinya ia akan kembali lagi jika memang bantuannya dibutuhkan. Shinichi, atau lebih tepatnya Conan, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa datar mendengar hal itu.

Dibutuhkan atau tidak, detektif berkulit gelap itu pasti akan datang. Tanpa undangan, tanpa diminta. Inisiatifnya sendiri.

KID bersiul ketika dirinya selesai menyisir bagian bawah wig berwarna merah gelapnya yang semula tampak sedikit kusut karena sudah lama sekali tidak ia pakai wig itu. Dikedipkannya beberapa kali kedua matanya di hadapan cermin dan dengan seulas senyuman manis—yang dapat meluluhkan hati para pria yang melihatnya hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Ini terbukti! Wajah Hakuba saja bisa merona merah karena melihat fotonya di halaman utama koran pagi—ia menggumamkan kata 'perfect'. Memuji hasil ciptaannya sendiri dengan penuh nada bangga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ... _Itu_."

KID meletakan cermin miliknya, menghilangkannya di antara kepulan asap yang ia munculkan dari udara kosong, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah detektif kecil yang kini tengah melahap sarapan yang ia bawakan. Nasi hangat, telur mata sapi, beberapa potong sosis gurita, dan sup hangat.

Tentu saja bukan dirinya yang memasaknya. Ia meminta ibunya untuk memasukan semua sarapannya ke dalam kotak bekal dengan alasan ia ingin sarapan di sekolah karena ada pr yang harus diselesaikannya. Tentu saja pr yang dimaksudkan adalah persiapan yang harus ia lakukan—yakni menyiapkan bom asap di seluruh kelas yang kemudian akan mengaktifkan sensor kebakaran—agar ia bisa membuat pihak sekolah memulangkan siswanya. Cara terbaik daripada harus membolos, benar?

"_Natsumi Ema Upgraded Version_," ucap pencuri itu dengan suara aslinya. Ia lalu berdeham sekali sebelum mengedipkan matanya ke arah bocah detektif yang hanya duduk dengan sepasang sumpit ditempelkan pada bibirnya, "Tantei-kun memintaku untuk menemanimu menyelidiki kasus ini. Ia juga memintaku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu pada wali kelasnya."

Conan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitamnya menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga pencuri di hadapannya yang kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat seekor kucing hitam dalam pelukannya.

_Aku memang memintanya mengantar sesuatu, tapi aku tidak—Haibara … _adalah sebuah pemikiran yang melintas dalam kepala detektif tersohor yang mengecil itu. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah bagian 'Upgraded Version', KID."

"Ah," KID mengangguk pelan. "Pergantian image." _Mereka mengenali Natsumi Ema_. "Dan pengait wigku sebelumnya sedikit bermasalah."

Pergantian image.

Ya, itu yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya? Jika ia tidak ingin keberadaan Edogawa Conan diketahui publik dan menyelesaikan kasus ini sekaligus, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyamar. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang menyusahkan seperti yang KID lakukan pada dirinya, sesuatu yang simple namun bisa menutupi sosok Edogawa Conan saja sudah cukup.

"Tenang," suara KID yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi suara 'Natsumi Ema' terdengar tenang dan sangat halus. Pencuri itu lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tantei-kun sudah mengatur semuanya. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah—"

_Aku? Mengaturnya? Apa yang Haibara katakan padanya?_

"—ucapkan 'Ema-neechan, kau sangat cantik hari ini!'."

_…Kau pasti bercanda, KID._

.

.

.

.

Menginjakan satu kakinya di permukaan tanah beraspal, Jodie kemudian menoleh ke arah agent Camel yang memegang kendali penuh kemudi mobil. Dengan satu alis terangkat wanita berambut pirang itu lalu menerima sebuah map yang diberikan pria itu padanya dan memilih untuk tidak menanyakan isi map itu karena ia sudah terlambat.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada rekan kerjanya, dengan cepat wanita itu melompat keluar dari kursi penumpang dan menggunakan pinggulnya untuk menutup pintu mobil. Wanita itu kemudian berlarian kecil menyusuri jalan yang diperuntukan bagi pejalan kaki hingga matanya melihat sebuah papan tulis bertuliskan 'Starking Cafe' yang diikuti dengan penawaran-penawaran serta menu andalan hari ini dengan goresan kapur berwarna.

Tersenyum, agent wanita itu kemudian memperlambat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk cafe.

Namun, belum sempat kakinya mendekati pintu masuk cafe, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah lurus sebahu menabraknya. Membuatnya limbung dan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang membuatnya jatuh dalam posisi duduk di atas jalan setapak. Map yang dipegangnya pun ikut terjatuh dan nampak beberapa lembar kertas terlihat berserakan di jalanan.

Meringis pelan, wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Jodie Starling itu kemudian mengusap pinggangnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Kau," datang sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari mulut agent wanita itu. Suara itu terdengar dingin dan sedikit menakutkan hingga Jodie bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Dipenuhi awan gelap."

"Eh?" Jodie mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap bingung wanita yang kini mencoba menyusun kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan miliknya. Wanita itu, menurut Jodie, memiliki aura yang menakutkan. Ditambah dengan aroma herbal yang memberi kesan misterius serta pakaian serba hitam yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki firasat jelek dalam hatinya. Dibalik topi fedora hitam yang dipakai wanita itu, Jodie bisa melihat helai rambut berwarna merah dan paras wajah yang cantik.

"Ada luka besar dan beberapa luka kecil dalam dirimu. Keberadaanmu di sini pun sepertinya berhubungan dengan luka itu," lanjut wanita itu yang kemudian menatapnya tajam. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun yang akan kau temui setelah ini. Terlalu banyak pusaran air di sekitar orang itu dan itu hanya akan membuat luka dalam dirimu semakin besar."

Dengan itu, wanita misterius itu kemudian tertawa pelan, mengembalikan map milik Jodie lalu pergi dari pandangan agent wanita itu dan membaur dengan keramaian.

Berdiri dari posisinya, agent wanita itu lalu menepuk bajunya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua yang wanita misterius itu katakan dan memasuki tempat yang dijanjikan olehnya dan _that cool kid_.

Begitu memasuki cafe dan setelah bunyi lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi, agent wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan kasir. Dilayangkannya fokus penglihatannya pada ruangan yang tidak begitu ramai itu dan belum ditemuinya sosok yang dicarinya.

Di sana, hanya ada tiga meja yang sudah terisi dan salah satu penghuni meja itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Agent wanita itu mengangkat alisnya lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa memang kepadanyalah lambaian tangan itu ditujukan, dan ya! Seorang anak dengan rambut berantakan berwarna merah gelap yang duduk bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna senada itu memang melambai ke arahnya.

"Jodie-sensei!" Sapa anak itu dengan suara riang yang kemudian dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Jodie.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu," ujar wanita itu ketika ia sampai di meja tempat anak itu duduk. Dengan satu tangan ia menarik mundur sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. "Ada apa dengan penyamaran ini? Dan gadis ini adalah?"

Conan tertawa pelan lalu mendelik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang asyik menyantap pudding coklat yang dilumuri vla putih dan potongan buah strawberry di atasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak boleh terlihat berkeliaran di Jepang saat ini. Edogawa Conan seharusnya berada di Amerika bersama orangtuanya. Bukan bersama pencuri _paedophile_ mesum menyebalkan," jelas detektif itu seraya mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis di sampingnya hanya melirik ke arahnya lalu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang bisa ditangkap jelas oleh mata detektif tersebut. Dengan jelas pencuri itu mengatakan 'Aku tidak berminat pada _barang kecil_mu, Meitantei' dan hal itu membuat Conan ingin menjejalkan gelas iced-coffeenya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Jodie kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya. "Benar juga, kudengar dari Keibu-san dan Keiji-san kalau kau sudah kembali pada keluargamu beberapa bulan lalu. Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku bermain menjadi detektif bersamamu, Conan-kun!"

Detektif kecil itu tertawa datar. _Bermain menjadi detektif katanya …_

"Lalu gadis ini adalah temanmu yang kau ceritakan?"

"Natsumi Ema, 18 tahun, _yoroshiku_!" Dengan riang dan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi sebal Conan tertuju padanya, KID memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jodie yang tampak bingung hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "_The name's Jodie Starling, nice to meet you, pretty girl._"

_Entah mengapa aku ingin muntah saat ini_ ... Batin Conan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Natsumi Ema tertawa kecil dan menanggapi pujian yang diberikan Jodie dengan tingkah malu-malu yang, mungkin bagi orang lain, terlihat menggemaskan. Tetapi tidak baginya, karena bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa dibalik wajah cantik itu adalah seorang pencuri yang telah menghias kamar mandinya dengan … dengan benda kuning berisik itu.

"Jadi, tentang yang kita bicarakan semalam?"

Jodie yang belum siap dengan perubahan topik yang terjadi kemudian menoleh ke arah Conan. sepasang iris biru bertemu sepasang iris grayish-blue selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jodie menganggukan kepalanya. Wanita itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya punya magnet yang bisa menarik orang-orang jahat di seluruh dunia, eh, _Cool Kid_? Belum lagi mayat-mayat yang terus berjatuhan setiap kau pergi. Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat tuhan marah padamu?"

Conan menarik sudut bibirnya yang berkedut dan menahan niatannya untuk menancapkan pandangan tajamnya pada sesosok gadis yang sedang terkikik geli di sampingnya. "B, begitulah ..."

"Stockholm Army berdiri sepuluh tahun lalu di sebuah daerah terpencil di Rusia, pendirinya Tovlovsky Benio, adalah keturunan Jepang-Rusia yang beberapa kali keluar masuk penjara karena berbagai macam tuduhan. Beranggotakan sepuluh orang yang memiliki darah keturunan Jepang yang memiliki status buronan kepolisian," jelas Jodie tenang. "Modus operandi mereka kurang lebih sama dengan _organisasi_ itu. Tetapi mungkin S.A ini bekerja spesifik pada orang-orang dari pemerintahan dan pemusnahan keluarga target. Cukup mudah menghubungi mereka karena kenyataannya mereka menerima jasa pembunuh bayaran. Di Rusia sendiri keberadaan mereka cukup berpengaruh hingga didirikan sebuah sekolah militer, singkatnya, mereka seperti sistem pertahanan swasta yang bertugas membasmi hama-hama pemerintahan."

KID dan Conan saling pandang sesaat lalu kembali menatap Jodie.

"Lalu, apa mereka memiliki trademark tersendiri dalam persenjataan? Seperti peluru misalnya?"

"Hm," Jodie mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejauh ini tidak ada laporan seperti itu. Mereka memakai senjata yang dijual di _black market_ dan membuangnya setelah digunakan."

"_Disposable weapon_," sahut Natsumi Ema pelan. "Dengan begitu, jika polisi ingin menjebak mereka dengan memasang transmitter pada senjata mereka, pelaku tetap tidak akan bisa ditangkap."

Jodie mengangguk.

"Tetapi hingga saat ini, polisi tidak mengatakan telah menemukan senjata yang mereka gunakan di lokasi kejadian," Conan menyipitkan matanya. "Hanya peluru dengan ukiran ular berbentuk S."

"_S for Snake_?"

Conan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Atau mungkin S untuk Stockholm."

Jodie mengangguk lagi. "_I see. That might be a possibility_. Walaupun sejauh ini, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau komplotan ini memiliki ketertarikan pada ular. Aku belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, tetapi kudengar dari beberapa kasus yang masuk ke dalam database kami, mereka bekerja individu. Satu target, satu agent yang bekerja."

"Kau yakin hanya satu, Jodie-san? Karena sepertinya mereka _bertelur_."

"_Fertilized? How so?_" Jodie mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yang dimaksudkan oleh KI—Ema-neechan—adalah, mereka bekerja bersama-sama. Apa kau sudah melihat berita tentang penangkapan itu? Ada setidaknya 7 orang yang berhasil diringkus polisi. Dua di antara mereka, salah satunya bernama Odagiri Nao, bunuh diri saat diinterogasi."

Jodie menyipitkan matanya. Menatap curiga ke arah Conan yang baru saja menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Wanita itu lalu menjepit dagunya dengan dua jarinya dan menunduk, tampak berpikir keras dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Odagiri Nao bukan anggota komplotan itu," sebuah suara terdengar mendekati meja tempat mereka duduk. "Atau setidaknya dia bukan lagi anggota S.A."

"Camel-san!" Seru Conan terkejut ketika melihat agent berwajah menyeramkan itu menghampiri mereka. Bocah detektif itu kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan melihat dua orang pria lainnya juga menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari dua pria itu kemudian dikenali Conan sebagai James Black. "James-san juga!"

"_Been a long time_, Conan-kun. Kasus berbahaya apalagi yang melibatkanmu kali ini?" James tertawa pelan sebelum membisikan sesuatu pada anak buahnya dan membiarkan pria yang baru saja datang bersamanya keluar dari café itu. Pria berkumis itu kemudian menarik sebuah bangku di samping Jodie dan mendudukinya, sementara Camel menduduki menarik sebuah kursi dari meja sebelah dan bergabung bersama empat orang lainnya.

"Komplotan dari Rusia itu, sepertinya _our little boss_ sedang diincar oleh mereka," Jodie menjelaskan singkat. "Begitu juga temannya yang cantik ini."

James menyipitkan matanya sesaat untuk melihat sosok Ema yang hanya menyapanya dengan seulas senyuman lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya Jodie tidak akan tahu kasus penangkapan itu," Camel yang duduk di tengah melanjutkan. "Ia baru kembali ke Jepang kemarin siang untuk—"

Jodie berdeham pelan dan Camel pun berhenti bicara.

"Ah, ya. Odagiri Nao," Camel meralat cepat sebelum lebih banyak hal ia beberkan pada lawan bicaranya. "Dua tahun lalu ia ditangkap di perbatasan Amerika karena membawa bom rakit dan obat-obatan terlarang. Seminggu setelah ia ditangkap, opsir yang menjaga selnya ditemukan tewas akibat penyakit jantung dan Odagiri Nao berhasil kabur. Hingga saat ia ini, tewasnya opsir itu masih diyakini sebagai kematian wajar karena tidak ada bukti kuat bahwa Odagiri-lah yang membunuhnya."

"Dalam kurun waktu seminggu itulah diketahui bahwa ia keluar dari S.A tanpa alasan yang jelas," Camel menambahkan seperlunya lalu membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Pihak kepolisian Jepang memang tidak mencantumkan foto anggota komplotan yang berhasil ditangkap, hanya diberikan inisial nama. Tetapi, salah seorang temanku yang bekerja di kepolisian pusat memperlihatkan data mereka padaku. Benarkan, Bos?"

Conan menoleh ke arah James yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa kalian mengenali orang-orang itu?"

"Hm," James mendongak. "Sepertinya mereka, 6 orang selain Odagiri Nao, hanyalah pembunuh bayaran biasa yang direkrut oleh Odagiri Nao dengan iming-iming beasiswa sekolah militer di Rusia. Faktanya, nama mereka tidak pernah tercantum dalam data siswa sekolah militer itu."

"Beasiswa?" Ema terdengar terkejut. Suaranya tidak menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaannya atas informasi yang baru didengarnya. "Sekolah militer yang kalian maksudkan adalah sekolah milik Tovlovsky? Mereka memberikan beasiswa?"

"Ya. Kau tahu? Biaya pendidikan satu orang siswa di sekolah militer itu menyamai harga sebuah Bugati Veyron keluaran terbaru, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk."

Dengan datangnya informasi itu, Conan dan Ema membelalakan matanya.

James yang menyadari hal ini kemudian menghelakan nafasnya sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi agar membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"_Sorry to ask_," Jodie kembali berbicara. "Bisakah kau ceritakan lagi hubunganmu dengan komplotan ini, Conan-kun? Saat kau menelponku, aku kurang bisa menangkapnya karena banyak hal harus kuselesaikan saat itu."

"Benar, bagaimana mereka bisa ada sangkut pautnya denganmu?" Camel menambahkan dan ucapannya diangguki James yang hanya diam dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya.

Conan yang mulai merasa kebingungan bagaimana harus menjelaskan kemudian menggaruk pipinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan kalau komplotan itu mengincarnya—tidak, komplotan itu tidak mengincarnya. Yang diincar adalah Kudo Shinichi! Lalu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kenapa ia harus bersusah payah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Kudo Shinichi?

Dan keberadaan pencuri di sampingnya, sama sekali tidak memberinya keringanan.

Ia tidak boleh salah berbicara ataupun salah memilih kata. Karena bagaimana pun juga, baik pencuri itu maupun ketiga anggota FBI di hadapannya tidak boleh mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Bagaimana ini?

"Bocah kecil ini hanya dimintai tolong 'korban' untuk menyelidiki komplotan itu," sebuah suara menjawab dengan tenang.

Conan yang menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari gadis di sampingnya kemudian menoleh dan kedua alisnya terangkat sempurna dari posisinya semula.

_KID?_

"Kudo Shinichi, target utama mereka, saat ini sedang terikat sebuah kasus entah dimana dan sepertinya tidak bisa pulang sampai kasus itu selesai. Sebagai gantinya, ia meminta si kecil ini—" Ema meringis pelan saat ia rasakan sebuah tendangan di kakinya. "—maksudku, Conan-kun, untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk yang ada."

"Kudo Shinichi?" Ketiga agent FBI itu berujar bersamaan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Conan yang hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ah! _Ran-chan's boyfriend! That famous highschool detective_!" Jodie berseru riang yang kemudian diberi respon wajah merona oleh sang detektif yang bersangkutan.

Menanggapi respon sang agent wanita dengan senyum tipis, KID yang kini menyamar menjadi Natsumi Ema pun memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.45 pagi ketika Ran, di tengah pelajaran matematika yang berhasil membuat setengah siswa dalam kelasnya tertidur, melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah bangku kosong yang seharusnya diduduki oleh seseorang di tengah kelas sebelum dihembuskannya nafasnya.

Dengan seulas senyum pahit, gadis jawara karate nasional itu kemudian menunduk untuk menatap ponselnya yang ia letakan di dalam laci mejanya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari pemilik bangku kosong itu. Begitu pula telpon masuk.

"Hei, Ran. Suamimu itu benar-benar tidak bisa bangun pagi, eh?" Sonoko yang duduk tepat di belakang Ran berbisik ketika sang guru tengah mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis. Sesuatu yang hanya akan diperhatikan oleh orang yang menyukai matematika dan menyukai detail.

Bagi Sonoko, hal itu tidaklah penting.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana sebuah rumus pitagoras ditemukan, atau bagaimana mereka menurunkan sebuah rumus hingga akhirnya mereka temukan—apa namanya? Diferensiasi? Fertilisasi? Supremasi? —Hah! Entah apapun mereka menyebutnya, Suzuki Sonoko tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah mau memperdulikannya.

Bukankah yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menjawab soal dengan benar dan mendapat nilai bagus saat ujian nanti sehingga ia bisa lulus dan mendapatkan universitas terbaik di negerinya?

Gadis keturunan Suzuki itu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya? Kupikir pagi ini kau menjemputnya ke rumah."

Ran menggeleng pelan. Hanya sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Apa ia terlibat kasus lagi tadi malam?"

Sekali lagi gadis berambut panjang itu menggeleng.

"Ia tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Ran hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menggeleng ataukah menjawab 'tidak'. Karena memang kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak menceritakan apapun padanya. Tidak sejak ia mendengar tentang obat yang membuat Kudo Shinichi harus menjadi Edogawa Conan. Dan dengan adanya kasus penculikan tempo hari, hubungannya dengan detektif itu semakin renggang.

Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang telah mengusir dan melarangnya menghubungi detektif itu.

Ia rindu detektif itu.

Banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan, walaupun hanya sebatas menanyakan kabar, ia ingin bisa berbicara empat mata lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya. Cinta pertamanya itu. Hanya berdua, tanpa perantara.

Ya, perantara.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini, saat ia dengan sengaja datang ke rumah pemuda itu dengan niat ingin mengajak berangkat bersama. Yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan ketika semuanya terkuak. Ia sempat berpikir, mungkin jika ia memberanikan diri mengajak bicara detektif itu, semuanya akan berubah. Kembali seperti semula. Itulah yang ia harapkan.

Tetapi, saat ia tekan bel rumah besar itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek yang lengkap dengan tas sekolah berwarna merahnya keluar untuk menyapanya dan mengatakan kalau Shinichi membolos karena demam.

Ia pun menjadi khawatir. Namun gadis itu, gadis yang mengetahui sejak dulu sekali bahwa Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi adalah satu individu, mengatakan kalau Professor sudah mengurusnya sehingga ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib detektif itu dan pergi belajar seperti biasa.

Begitulah semua terjadi. Begitu cepat seperti air yang mengalir ke hulu sungai. Sudah pergi jauh dan tidak bisa dihentikan.

Dengan senyuman pahitnya, gadis itu kembali menghelakan nafas.

"Hei! Nona!" sebuah teriakan keras dari arah koridor terdengar. Suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru serta bunyi ketukan yang tidak kalah cepat juga ikut membahana, merambat masuk ke setiap pasang telinga. Perlahan, suara itu terdengar semakin keras, keras, keras, dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Anda tidak boleh ke sana! Kehadiran anda dapat mengganggu—"

Secara bersamaan, seisi ruang kelas dimana Ran berada menoleh ke arah pintu saat seseorang secara paksa membuka pintu itu dan menciptakan bunyi berdebam keras. Disana, dibalik pintu geser yang menghubungkan antara ruang kelas dan koridor, berdiri seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang dikenali oleh siswa siswi SMA Teitan sebagai seorang kepala sekolah SMA Teitan.

Wanita itu lalu berjalan dengan langkah tegas. Menghantamkan heelsnya pada permukaan lantai dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju depan kelas.

Dengan tatapan tajam dan suara lantang, wanita itu bertanya, "Dimana pemuda detektif itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Hatsune ... Ema?" Ran dan Sonoko berseru bersamaan ketika mata mereka melihat sebuah kartu nama berwarna merah dengan ukiran mawar perak di sudutnya milik wanita di hadapan mereka. Wanita itu mengangguk sebelum mengibaskan rambut merah gelapnya yang sejak tadi menutupi bahunya.

"Jadi, anda mendapatkan alamat sekolah ini dari kantor kepolisian?" Ran bertanya pelan seraya memerhatikan perawakan wanita di hadapannya. Dari ujung kakinya hingga ujung rambutnya.

Wanita itu terlihat … cantik. Walaupun tertutup make-up, Ran bisa tahu bahwa dibalik make up itu ada wajah cantik yang, menurutnya, sangat sayang jika harus ditutupi dengan make up.

Gaya berpakaian wanita itu pun tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Blouse putih yang dibordir buatan perancang ternama yang dipadukan dengan belt perak dan rok berwarna biru akua yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, serta mantel berwarna coklat karamel.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ran bisa melihat merk yang tertera pada punggung mantel itu dan, ya! Itu adalah mantel yang harganya menyamai harga sebuah mobil baru yang Sonoko incar sejak lama namun tidak bisa ia beli karena harganya yang tidak manusiawi.

Mungkin, pekerjaan wanita itu yang membuatnya bisa membeli barang-barang mahal seperti itu. Apa pekerjaan wanita itu? Ia sempat melihatnya tertera di kartu nama wanita itu namun Ran tidak bisa mengingatnya karena terpaku pada wajah wanita itu.

Hatsune Ema, wanita yang diketahui berusia 24 tahun itu, memiliki wajah yang sangat—dengan cetak tebal—mirip dengan wajah Natsumi Ema. Gadis yang diberitakan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang detektif kebanggaan SMA Teitan, tidak, kebanggaan Jepang, karena tertangkap basah tengah bersama detektif itu di sebuah taman.

Jika wanita itu memiliki wajah dan nama yang hampir sama dengan Natsumi Ema, dan wanita itu datang untuk mencari Kudo Shinichi, apa itu artinya—

"Kau jauh-jauh dari Perancis, datang ke Jepang, hanya untuk menemui si maniak misteri itu? Untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di media?" Sonoko bertanya pada wanita itu. Gadis berambut coklat itu lalu menoleh, menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran dan memilih untuk menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusir mereka.

Hatsune Ema mengangguk pelan.

"Staffku mengirimkan seluruh artikel itu beberapa jam setelah artikel itu dimuat di koran pagi. Jujur saja, aku tidak paham apa maksud pemberitaan itu. Sejak usia 13 tahun aku tinggal di Perancis dan baru kembali ke Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu. Jika yang diinginkan Kudo Shinichi ini hanyalah perhatian dariku, _well_, _I'll give it_. Walau aku tidak begitu berminat pada remaja yang baru menginjak usia dewasa sepertinya. _The point is_, aku tidak setuju dengan pemberitaan apapun yang ada di media saat ini. Nama baikku bisa jatuh karena hal seperti ini."

"Kau tidak meminta manajermu atau mungkin asistenmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" Sonoko kembali bertanya dan gadis keturunan Suzuki itu bisa melihat respon wanita di hadapannya dengan jelas. Wanita itu merespon dengan gedikan bahu dan sebuah helaan nafas. Hanya itu.

"Kalau kusuruh mereka melakukannya, akan ada banyak proyek yang tertunda. Lebih baik mereka kusuruh mengurus proyek perusahaan daripada mencari seorang pemuda yang mengaku detektif atau semacamnya. Katakan," wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa hebatnya pemuda itu? Apapun yan ia lakukan, itu hanyalah merangkak di TKP, mencari petunjuk, _evidence_, _whatever it is_, menemukan pelaku, _and that's it_! Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap Kaito KID—jangan salah sangka! Bukan maksudku untuk mendoakan pencuri berkharisma itu untuk segera ditangkap, aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayai—"

"Apa kau menyebutkan Kaito KID pencuri berkharisma?" Sonoko menyipitkan matanya. Menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya yang terlihat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja pembicaraannya dipotong oleh seorang gadis SMA biasa. Dengan ragu dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "Apa … apa itu artinya kau adalah penggemar Kaito KID?"

"_Bien sûr_!" Hatsune Ema berseru lantang. "Maksudku, _who wouldn't_? Pencuri itu memiliki selera fashion yang fantastis! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya untuk meminta izin menggunakan namanya pada koleksiku selanjutnya."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau—"

"Maaf," Ran menginterupsi dengan nada ketus dan mata terpejam. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai dan kami ada ulangan. Jika tidak keberatan, kami harus pergi."

Ran kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan dengan langkah tegas menjauhi tempatnya semula bersama wanita bernama Hatsune Ema itu. Sonoko yang merasa ditinggal oleh sahabatnya yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa akan ada ulangan setelah jam istirahat selesai, dengan segera menyusul gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kita ada ulangan?" tanya Sonoko dengan suara cukup keras bagi Hatsune Ema untuk mendengarnya. "Hei, Ran! Kenapa kau—"

Hatsune Ema menggedikan bahunya. Ditatapnya dua remaja yang kini berdebat di tengah koridor beberapa meter di depannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tarik sudut bibirnya untuk menampakan seulas senyum yang mengandung banyak makna.

"Pasti sulit memiliki kekasih yang cukup populer dikalangan wanita, benar?"

Ran mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Hatsune Ema yang kini bersandar pada dinding.

"Sebelum tiba di sini, aku mencaritahu tentang detektif muda ini," wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi dan cara berbicaranya tenang. Sama sekali tidak terdengar ada nada meremehkan yang angkuh seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Di beberapa situs internet hanya dituliskan ia adalah seorang detektif SMA yang dikabarkan telah menjadi penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, _well, I don't know about that._ Lalu kutanya beberapa anak buahku dan mendengar jawaban dari mereka, kekasihmu itu sangat populer. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati padanya? Tampan? _He is_. Pintar? Kalau ia bodoh, ia tidak akan menjadi detektif. Walaupun tubuhnya sedikit kurus tetapi aku yakin ia setidaknya berolahraga dua hari sekali, _Maybe jogging_? Dan kudengar ia anak dari penulis novel misterius terkemuka."

"Dan seorang aktris legendaris Jepang, Kudo Yukiko," Sonoko menambahkan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu membelalakan matanya. "Kudo ... Yukiko? _The Night Baroness_?" wanita itu kembali menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ternyata benar dia bukan sembarang siswa yang mengaku detektif."

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya, Mouri-san."

"E, eh? T, tidak! Shinichi bukan kekasihku!" Ran menggeleng cepat dengan wajah memerah lalu dikibaskannya tangan kanannya di udara untuk menyangkal segala kesimpulan yang telah dibuat oleh wanita di hadapannya. Kekesalannya terhadap cara wanita itu merendahkan Kudo Shinichi di depan matanya seolah lenyap ketika mendengar dugaan itu. "K, kami hanya—"

"Terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah karena ada ikatan 'teman masa kecil' di antara mereka. Ditambah lagi, si maniak mister itu sedikit 'lamban' dalam hal percintaan," jelas Sonoko dengan nada simpati yang diperjelas dengan gelengan kepala dan gedikan bahu. Ran yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan cepat menatapnya tajam namun kembali menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Hatsune Ema membulatkan bibirnya setelah paham dengan kondisi hubungan gadis di hadapannya dengan seorang detektif yang sedang dicarinya. Sambil bersiul pelan wanita itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan ia biarkan kedua bola matanya menatap lurus sepasang iris keunguan yang tertangkap basah beberapa kali mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Aku paham perasaan itu," ujar wanita itu pelan dengan seulas senyuman. "Tetapi, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika tidak mencari tahu, benar? Kalaupun hasilnya akan menyakitkan, setidaknya kita sudah mencoba mencari tahu."

Ran mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang … entahlah. Rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menutupi saluran pernafasannya jika ditatapnya sepasang bola mata itu dan ada gemuruh dalam kepalanya ketika melihat senyuman pahit di bibir wanita yang beberapa menit lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hatsune Ema.

Siapa wanita itu?

Apakah benar ia hanya seorang CEO salah satu brand terkemuka yang datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencari Kudo Shinichi sehubungan dengan pemberitaan tempo hari?

Kenapa … rasanya ada yang berbeda dari cara wanita itu menatapnya? Kenapa wanita itu terlihat tidak sekokoh penampilannya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang rapuh dan akan hancur hanya dengan hembusan angin.

"Itu lebih baik daripada terus menunggu tanpa kepastian."

.

.

.

.

"—Oi, KID!"

"Hm?" KID yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya—hanya butuh dua langkah lagi agar ia bisa membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah tiang listrik di hadapannya—kemudian mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah detektif kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Pencuri itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dari hadapan tiang listrik yang hampir diciumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sejak Jodie-sensei pergi kau terus diam." Dan hampir satu jam sudah berlalu sejak mereka berpisah dengan para agent FBI dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju SMA Teitan.

KID mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada strap postman bag yang tergantung di pundaknya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Beruntung ia sedang memakai wajah 'Natsumi Ema' saat itu, karena jika tidak, mungkin detektif di sampingnya bisa melihat bagaimana kerutan di keningnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia benar-benar berpikir keras, bingung terhadap semua informasi yang sudah didapatnya.

Semuanya terasa seperti bola yang kau lemparkan dari ketinggian, ia memantul terus hingga akhirnya saat pantulan terakhir, bola itu menggelinding dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Jika hidup semudah mengoperasikan komputer, mungkin saat ini ia sudah merusak fungsi kolom pencarian karena terlalu banyak kata kunci ia masukan di saat bersamaan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam kategori informasi logis.

"Pria bernama James itu," pencuri itu memulai dengan suara sedikit bergetar, namun dengan cepat ia sempurnakan suaranya. "Tidak berhenti menatapku. Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menciptakan penyamaran."

"_Trained Agent_," Conan berkomentar dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mencoba mengingatkan sebuah fakta terlupakan. "Mata mereka pasti terlatih untuk melihat suatu kejanggalan di sekitarnya, benar?"

"Di saat seperti ini aku merasa harus memberikan hadiah apresiasi untuk Nakamori-keibu," ujarnya pelan dengan nada sarkastik yang ditujukan untuk sang detektif dan detektif itu hanya menjawab dengan tawa kecilnya. "Mereka semua agent?"

Conan mengangguk pelan lalu melirik ke arah pencuri di sampingnya. "Mereka tidak membedakan wajah seseorang saat melakukan tes menjadi agen, KID. Jika itu yang ingin kau katakan."

Menit berikutnya, hanya derap langkah kaki mereka menuju gedung SMA Teitan saja yang bisa mereka dengar. Keduanya sama sekali tidak berbicara dan memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak menceritakannya pada anak itu?" Camel yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil bertanya dan dibiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada jok mobil yang didudukinya.

Jodie menggeleng pelan sebelum menarik seatbeltnya melintasi tubuhnya dan menganggukan kepalanya ke arah James yang kini menstarter mobil yang mereka kendarai. "_Too risky_."

"Tetapi sejak awal anak itu tahu tentang mereka, benar? Ia bahkan bisa—"

"Wanita yang bersamanya," James memotong. "Adalah warga sipil."

Jodie menggedikan bahunya. "Bukan warga sipil biasa pastinya. Ia memiliki catatan hampir di seluruh ingatan warga Jepang dan mungkin sudah terukir di hati para polisi."

"Rupanya isu yang beredar itu benar, hm? Bahwa ada serangga kecil yang bebas keluar masuk ruang penyimpanan arsip kepolisian. Kau pikir kita harus memperingatkan mereka?"

Jodie hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya yang bergerak bagai garis di sisi kirinya. Dengan alis bertautan ia menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian saat ia bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis misterius yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemui siapapun yang akan ditemuinya.

Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya, ingatannya kembali memutar percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan gadis bernama Natsumi Ema yang mereka lakukan secara terpisah di toilet wanita. Yakni, saat gadis bernama Natsumi Ema itu dengan penuh sopan santun menemuinya—menyusulnya ke toilet—dan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan ia bertanya:

_"Tubuh besar dengan rambut perak. Apa ada anggota organisasi itu yang memiliki ciri tersebut?"_

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat Jodie memilih untuk bertanya kembali 'Kau sedang mencari seseorang, _Pretty Girl_?' dan berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, memberinya setangkai mawar berwarna merah, dan kembali ke tempat di mana yang lain berada.

Bisa dikatakan ia tidak paham.

Siapa sosok yang dibicarakan gadis itu. Apakah yang ia maksudkan adalah Gin? Siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan sosok yang ditanyakannya? Dengan Edogawa Conan? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang organisasi—tentu ia ingat pernah secara tidak sengaja menyebutkan kata 'organisasi' saat bicara dengan detektif dan gadis itu dan ia menyesali kecerobohannya—tetapi kenapa bisa ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan organisasi?

Benarkah hanya ingin memastikan? Jika ya, apa yang harus dipastikan? Mengapa harus dipastikan? Jika tidak, apa alasannya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu bertemu sosok itu dan semuanya ada kaitannya dengan Edogawa Conan? Atau mungkin semuanya bukan untuk Edogawa Conan? Tetapi untuk—

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka hal-hal _seperti_ itu, Jodie."

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menghelakan nafasnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan di mana lampu merah bagian belakang mobil menyala bersamaan.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak akan tahu pada siapa kita jatuh cinta, benar?"

.

.

.

.

_… delapan, Sembilan—Whoa!_

KID mengangkat kedua alisnya, membulatkan mulutnya ketika tangannya memungut beberapa amplop yang terjatuh saat ia membuka loker sepatu milik Kudo Shinichi. Ini bukan pemandangan yang langka baginya. Beberapa kali ia harus melakukan hal yang sama setiap membuka loker milik detektif dari timur itu. Ya, benar. Saat ia ingin mengerjai detektif itu maupun saat ia memasang alat penyadap di dalam sana.

Ia berani bertaruh, saat hari kasih sayang mendatang, ketika ia buka loker itu pasti yang berjatuhan bukanlah sepucuk dua pucuk surat, melainkan bungkusan beraneka warna dengan aroma menggiurkan yang bisa membuat air liurnya menetes. Mungkin ia harus mengajak detektif itu bermain tepat di hari kasih sayang mendatang karena ia tahu sang detektif tidak akan memakan semua coklat pemberian penggemarnya.

Catat itu. 14 Februari.

"Oh! Ema-chan!"

KID yang merasa namanya disebutkan kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum ketika dilihatnya dua orang pemuda berseragam SMA Teitan berdiri di salah satu ujung loker. Kedua pemuda—yang dikenali KID sebagai … siapa nama mereka? Kalau tidak salah mereka teman satu klub sang detektif yang pernah memberikan Ema nomor ponsel mereka saat ia datang tempo hari. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka. Jun? Mirai? Yodai? Entahlah—tersebut melambaikan tangan mereka penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang!" salah satu dari mereka yang memakai bandana berseru riang.

_Benar-benar datang?_

"Apa kau datang untuk bertemu Shinichi?" tanya seorang yang memiliki kulit gelap di antara keduanya.

Ema menggeleng pelan, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan titipan Kudo-kun. Ah! Apa bisa kutitipkan pada kalian? Ia bilang untuk menyerahkannya pada wali kelasnya sebelum jam pulang sekolah."

"Tidak masalah," si pemakai bandana mengangguk pelan dan menerima beberapa buku yang diserahkan Ema. "Kenapa dia tidak menyerahkannya sendiri?"

"Bodoh! Shinichi pasti saat ini sedang merayap di TKP untuk memecahkan kasus! Benarkan, Ema-chan?"

Ema menghelakan nafasnya lalu mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ia pergi sejak kemarin, entah kemana, dan hanya memintaku untuk mengantarkan tugasnya. Apa kalian sedang istirahat?"

Si kulit gelap menggeleng dan dengan satu tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang ditempeli plester luka. "Kami diminta untuk mengambil peta peraga di ruang penyimpanan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Ema mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa—"

"Goto! Panggil aku Goto dan dia adalah Misaki!"

Dengan seulas senyum, sebuah kedipan, serta satu tangan yang melambai, Ema berjalan keluar dari dalam ruang loker sepatu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap, Meitantei?" Tanya KID dengan tangan terulur untuk menekan salah satu angka pada lift. Pencuri itu melirik ke bawah, di mana seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun berdiri dengan kedua tangan terjejal dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sebelum kujawab," detektif itu menjawab pelan dan ada rasa malas dari caranya berbicara pada pencuri di sampingnya. "Siapa kau saat ini?"

KID bersiul pelan sebelum menyeringai dengan dada membusung, terlihat angkuh dan seolah ingin memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya—yang beberapa kali Conan katakan dalam hatinya 'Silikon, pencuri itu memakai bantalan silikon untuk mengganjal dadanya'—jika dilihat dari sudut di mana Conan berada. Satu tangannya memegang besi pada troli makanan yang dipinjamnya dari ruangan karyawan, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak mengibaskan wig merahnya yang bergelombang. "Natsumi Ema Upgra—"

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya," gerutu detektif itu pelan.

"—biar aku selesaikan. _Natsumi Ema Ugraded Version; Room Service-girl Edition_. Aku siap melayani!" Jelas pencuri itu dengan satu kaki terangkat dan sebuah kedipan mata. Kurang lebih sama dengan pose-pose karakter wanita yang bisa berubah menjadi seorang pahlawan yang memakai baju-baju lucu berwarna-warni dan menghancurkan musuhnya dengan tongkat ajaib pada acara kartun anak. Ayumi pernah meminjamkan dvd complete seriesnya walaupun tidak seluruhnya ia tonton karena tidak sesuai seleranya. Hal ini berhasil membuat Conan menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu banyak tingkah ajaib pencuri itu dan semuanya berhasil membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri di seluruh sudut kepalanya.

'Kasus ini harus cepat kuselesaikan' adalah satu kalimat yang terus ia teriakan dalam hatinya, sebagai bentuk motivasi diri, dengan ekstra 'Agar aku bebas dari pencuri gila ini'. Karena seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya, berada lebih lama dengan pencuri itu bisa membuatnya gila.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya KID sekali lagi dengan suara Natsumi Ema yang sedikit dibuat agar terdengar lebih manja. Kedua tangannya kini merapihkan lekuk baju seragam yang dipakainya serta menarik stoking hitam yang juga dipinjamnya dari loker seorang karyawan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan memasang tanda pengenal pada bagian pinggangnya yang dengan jelas menunjukan identitasnya sebagai pelayan di hotel itu. Hotel tempat ia melakukan aksi pencurian dimana kasus penembakan pertama kali terjadi.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan fotoku untuk Tantei-kun dan ia pasti iri tidak bisa melihat kecantikanku hari ini."

_Akan kupatahkan ponselku begitu pulang nanti_ ... Batin detektif itu sambil tetap mengacuhkan seorang pencuri yang masih berupaya menunjukan kecantikannya dengan melakukan pose-pose aneh. Baginya saat ini, pantulan dirinya di dinding lift terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada tingkah aneh si pencuri.

Rambut acak yang bertolak belakang dengan rambut rapihnya yang dilapisi pewarna rambut _temporary_ yang memiliki warna serupa dengan wig yang dipakai KID saat ini. Warna iris matanya tetap ia biarkan apa adanya, berbeda dengan KID yang memakai lensa kontak berwarna coklat.

Jika harus diakuinya, ya, ia terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka penyamaran seperti ini yang akan ia pakai selama ia menyelidiki kembali gedung dimana penembakan pertama terjadi bersama seorang pencuri yang tampaknya lebih sibuk membetulkan riasannya. Lebih lengkapnya, ia tidak menyangka penyamaran seperti ini yang diberikan pencuri itu.

Kartu disebar, namun satu kartu tertiup angin sehingga semua pemain dapat melihatnya.

Itu yang terjadi.

Dengan seulas senyum tipis pada salah satu sudut bibirnya, detektif itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm?" KID yang baru saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar navigator lantai pada bagian atas lift menunduk, menatap kepala sang detektif yang kini melirik ke arahnya.

"'Terima kasih sudah menolongku'," detektif itu mengulang dan menambahkan. "Itu yang Shinichi-niichan katakan saat menyuruhku datang."

"Ah, ternyata detektif arogan seperti dia bisa berterimakasih," komentar KID dengan suara meledek yang diucapkan pada Edogawa Conan namun ditujukan untuk Kudo Shinichi. Pencuri itu lalu menarik sudut bibirnya membiarkan wajah Natsumi Ema menunjukan ekspresi yang memiliki kejujuran yang berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Kaitou KID. Dan Conan hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyuman canggung yang membuatnya tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya terasa panas di tengah ruangan yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki pemanas di dalamnya.

"_Ah le le_, Conan-kun. Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah," pencuri itu kemudian berjongkok, mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memegang kening detektif itu dan satu tangan lainnya memegang keningnya sendiri. Satu alis terangkat saat tangan kecil milik detektif itu menepiskan tangannya dan wajah detektif itu semakin memerah. "Hei, tubuhmu benar-benar panas. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh! Wajahmu berlapis bahan latex dan menyimpan dingin yang diserap dari udara sekitar. Wajar saja badanku jadi lebih panas!"

Ia tidak mengangguk tidak pula menjawab. Hanya diam menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini garis matanya sejajar dengan dirinya. Di sana ia bisa melihat sepasang iris biru cerah yang harus diakuinya berbeda dengan jenis biru yang menjadi warna irisnya, tetapi ada satu persamaan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri.

Rasa cemas.

Aneh, eh?

Seorang detektif yang selalu merasa percaya diri di setiap langkahnya bisa memiliki rasa cemas yang terpancarkan dari caranya menatap lawan bicaranya. Terlebih lagi lawan bicaranya adalah seorang pencuri buronan yang merupakan musuh abadinya.

Tetapi yang lebih aneh adalah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sesuatu dalam hatinya juga di belakang kepalanya saat ini terus meneriakan perasaan cemas yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Seperti sebuah ketakutan yang menghalangi rasa percaya diri untuk muncul dan berakhir dengan ketidakpastian yang membingungkan.

Sejak kapan ia merasakannya? Entahlah, ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mungkin saat ia berbicara dengan beberapa agent FBI itu? Atau saat ia bertemu detektif kecil itu tadi pagi? Atau mungkin sejak ia dan detektif itu merencanakan semua ini?

Tidak. Lebih lama dari itu. Tetapi kapan? Dan kenapa?

"Apa kau menonton berita pagi ini, Meitantei?" Pencuri itu berkata datar seraya berdiri dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada pegangan troli sementara pandangannya sama sekali tidak ia alihkan dari pintu lift. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, KID yang menyamar menjadi room service-girl sebuah hotel yang menjadi lokasi pencuriannya beberapa waktu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift ketika pintunya terbuka. Lantai 10, itulah yang tertera pada layar kecil di atas pintu lift.

Berhenti melangkah, pencuri itu lalu menoleh ke arah Conan yang berdiri tepat di tengah lift.

"Malam ini akan ada badai dan aku lupa membawa payung. Bisakah kau katakan pada _Shinichi-niichan_ untuk menjemput?"

Dan pintu lift pun menutup.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sonoko pada sahabatnya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu toilet.

Ran, dengan satu tangan menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya menggeleng pelan. "Ponselnya tidak aktif. Telpon rumahnya pun tidak—"

Kalimat itu tidak ia selesaikan. Kedua matanya ia arahkan pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukan deretan nomor telpon pada kontak ponselnya dan entah bagaimana caranya, tangannya berhenti menggulirkan keypad ponselnya ketika ia sampai pada kontak dengan nama 'Edogawa Conan'.

_Tidak mungkin 'kan?_ Pikirnya dalam hati disertai sebuah gelengan kepala. Sonoko yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Ran?"

Menggeleng, gadis bernama Mouri Ran itu kemudian menarik napasnya dan menekan satu tombol pada keypad ponselnya. Ia menatap sesaat wajah sahabatnya di sampingnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan berharap suara mesin penjawablah yang akan ia dengar.

Namun sayang, bukan suara mesin penjawab yang menyapanya, melainkan sebuah suara milik seorang detektif berusia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun terakhir dan berakhir enam bulan yang lalu.

Suara yang ia percaya tidak akan pernah ia dengar karena seseorang menyuruhnya untuk percaya bahwa pemilik suara itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Dengan mata membelalak, Ran menelan ludahnya.

"C, Conan-kun?" Ia jawab sapaan itu dengan suara sedikit serak karena belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Sonoko yang kini tengah membasuh mukanya dengan air kran wastafel menoleh cepat ke arahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"R, Ran!?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak kalah terkejut dan disusul dengan suara gemerisik sebelum akhirnya suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar. "I, ini bisa ... Bisa kujelaskan—"

"Tolong," gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan cairan bening yang mengumpul di sudut matanya. "Bisakah kau letakan alat ... Alat pengubah suara itu? Aku—" sebuah tarikan napas. "—ingin mendengar suara Conan."

.

.

.

.

"Hatsune ... Ema?" Conan mengerutkan keningnya, tangan mencengkram ponselnya yang menempel pada telinganya. "Kapan ia datang? Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Sekitar jam 9.45 saat pelajaran matematika. Ia ada di sini sekitar 30 sampai 45 menit lalu pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu," jelas suara di seberang sana. Jika didengar dari cara gadis di seberang sana berbicara, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit lebih baik daripada saat pertama detektif itu mengangkat telponnya. "Umm, Shinichi?"

"Ya?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar berbisik, disusul dengan sebuah desahan nafas lelah, sedikit gerutu, dan beberapa kali tangan ditepukan di atas permukaan benda padat. Entah apa dan siapa penghasil suara tersebut.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Conan lalu menarik satu alisnya. "Ran? Ada apa?"

Suara di seberang sana menarik napas panjang. "Wanita itu, maksudku, Hatsune-san. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Aneh?"

"Ya," suara di seberang sana terdiam sesaat. "Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Selain itu, aku merasa seperti ada aura aneh saat bersamanya."

"Seperti ada yang memperhatikan!" suara Sonoko terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Apa kalian melihat ada orang lain bersamanya?"

Di seberang sana, Ran dan Sonoko saling pandang beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng bersamaan. "Ia datang bersama seorang pria, sepertinya keluarganya karena ia memanggilnya 'Paman'. Tetapi, aku yakin aura aneh itu bukan dari pria itu!"

"Maksudmu ada orang lain yang mengawasi mereka?" Conan berkata dengan suara sedikit berbisik ketika didengarnya seseorang melangkahkan kakinya melewati area tempat duduk di mana ia berada. Seorang tamu hotel yang berjalan menuju lift. Dengan sengaja ia menggerakan kakinya dan memasang ekspresi ceria seolah siapapun yang berbicara di telpon sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

Ran di seberang sana mengangguk. "Mungkinkah ada orang dengan niat jahat mengincarnya?"

Conan terdiam sesaat. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sang tamu hotel yang baru saja lewat di depannya kini menunggu sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap angka pada layar kecil di atas pintu lift.

"'Mungkin' dan sepertinya mereka salah mengenali target mereka. Apa ia mengatakan pada kalian kemana ia akan pergi selanjutnya?"

Samar, detektif itu mendengar ada suara 'Ding!' yang berasal dari lift yang baru saja tiba di lantai 18 tempatnya berada di antara suara Ran dan Sonoko yang sibuk berdiskusi. Pintu lift pun terbuka dan tamu hotel yang tadi berniat menaiki lift terlihat melangkah mundur, satu tangannya bergerak menunjuk ke arah dalam lift, mata membelalak, dan mulut terbuka lebar seolah ingin berteriak namun suaranya tidak mampu keluar.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Conan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lift yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari sudut tempat ia berada saat ini, namun sekilas ia bisa melihat noda merah terciprat pada dinding lift dan beberapa kali terdengar jeritan seorang wanita yang meneriakan kata 'paman' di antara isak tangisnya, disusul oleh teriakan tamu hotel yang berdiri di hadapan lift serta ucapan Ran pada speaker ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana 'Hatsune Ema' pergi, Ran."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karakter baru muncul, masalah baru, kasus baru, Ema naik level, badai menyerang, bebek-chan sudah diberi nama, suhu bumi naik, harga bawang naik, UN sebentar lagi, tugas sa—_Whoa! Hold it right there!_

Penulis tahu akan muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam benak kalian, so, rangkum semua pertanyaan kalian dan penuhi notif review penulis :'D

Dan sedikit pengumuman untuk KaiShin-shipper. Yuk! di follow akun twitter KaiShinOfficial dan promote fanfic/fanart KaiShin favorite kalian. Fanfic ini sudah pernah di-promote di sana~XD

And for your information, this case will be divided into parts. I haven't decided how many it'd be, but yeah ... We'll do it sinetron's way.

Keep calm and 'to be continued' ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_P.S: Sekedar tanya, berapa usia kalian? Kalau tidak keberatan dijawab (boleh dengan mencantumkan kelas jika mau), ya. Untuk kepentingan pembuatan chapter berikutnya ^^_


	22. Case 22: The Mysterious Sniper Part II

_7 Mei 2013_

Mumpung masih bulan Mei: _**Selamat Ulang Tahun Kudo Shinichi dan Edogawa Conan**_. Protagonis kesayangan kita semua ^o^

Terima kasih atas review yang kalian berikan.

Sesi curhatnya kita pindah di bagian akhir cerita, ya.

Sekarang, nikmati dulu ceritanya ;)

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada._  
_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Case 22: The Mysterious Sniper Case  
_**

**_Part II_**

**_[Of Mercury and Apples]_**

**_"Look down at your chest, You're one second away from death!"_**

**_~Jonathan Maberry, __ Assassin's Code _**

**.**

**.**

"Dia yang menemukan korban?" Megure yang baru saja selesai mendengar penjelasan dari petugas forensik di lokasi bertanya pada Chiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya pada seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. "Nishikiori Junpei, benar?"

Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam keriting serta kulit sawo matang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau yang pertama kali menemukan korban?"

Nishikiori menggeleng pelan. "Aku orang kedua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini," Nishikiori menarik napasnya pelan, melirik ke arah lift yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang polisi sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berdiri di depan lift. Saat itu aku bermaksud menemui muridku di lobby. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, di sana sudah ada pria itu dan seorang wanita yang memeluknya."

"Wanita?"

"Ya, aku pernah melihatnya di tv. Sepertinya ia orang terkenal, tetapi entahlah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia mengenakan mantel coklat. Rambutnya berwarna kemerahan seperti—ah! Iya! Anak itu juga melihat!"

"Anak? Jadi ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian?" Megure mengerutkan keningnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Anak itu setinggi ini—" Nishikiori menggerakan tangannya sejajar dengan pahanya. "—rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan warnanya sama dengan wanita itu. Sebelumnya ia duduk di sofa ini, seperti sedang menelpon seseorang. begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia berlari mendekat dan menyuruhku untuk melapor pada manajer hotel. Kugunakan lift sebelah untuk ke lobby dan begitu kembali, anak dan wanita itu menghilang."

"Chiba, kerahkan tim untuk mencari anak dan wanita itu!"

Chiba menganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa menunggu lama, pria gemuk itu berlari menuju lift yang masih beroperasi.

"Megure-keibu!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga darurat terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah menderu. Si pemilik suara yang dikenali sebagai Wataru Takagi kemudian menghampiri atasannya dan dengan nafas terengah-engah ia melakukan hormat. "Aku sudah memeriksa ruang kendali CCTV!"

"Tepat pukul 12.45 kamera di dalam lift berhasil merekam kejadian saat korban ditembak dan memang ada seorang wanita yang sedang bersama korban. Hingga pukul 12.51 kamera dalam lift masih menampakan wanita itu, korban, dan seorang anak kecil. Lalu pukul 12.55 anak kecil dan wanita itu keluar dari dalam lift," Takagi dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya melaporkan. "Mereka terlihat berada di tangga darurat pada pukul 13.00 dan setelah itu, seluruh kamera CCTV di gedung ini mati."

Dengan mata menyipit dan kening berkerut, Megure merespon. "Mati? Seluruhnya? Berapa lama?"

"Sebenarnya," Takagi menggaruk pipinya. "Hingga saat ini semua CCTV masih dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Beberapa orang teknisi sedang berupaya mengaktifkannya lagi, Keibu."

"Lalu, apa kamera lain merekam kejadian saat pelaku menembak korban?"

Takagi menggeleng pelan. "Saat korban ditembak, posisi lift sedang berhenti di lantai 13. Dua CCTV di lantai itu sedang dalam perbaikan, salah satunya adalah yang menghadap lift."

"Selain itu," Pria muda itu melanjutkan. Buku catatan masih bertengger di tangannya saat ia menatap lawan bicaranya yang merupakan atasannya. "Aku sudah menanyakan para penghuni di lantai 13 apakah mereka mendengar suara tembakan. Beberapa dari mereka yang berada di kamar saat kejadian berlangsung mengaku tidak mendengar apapun. Tetapi, beberapa penghuni mengaku mendengar suara aneh saat kejadian berlangsung. Mereka sudah kuminta menunggu di lantai 13, Keibu."

.

.

.

.

Megure berdeham pelan, membuat beberapa orang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan teliti, inspektur bertubuh gemuk itu menatap satu per satu dari mereka, memerhatikan wajah dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria. Masing-masing menduduki sebuah sofa panjang dan sebuah kursi dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Jadi kalian mendengar suara aneh itu? Bisakah kalian sebutkan nama kalian dan ceritakan suara apa yang kalian dengar?" Megure yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan keempat saksi memulai pembicaraan. "Dimulai dari … Anda."

Seorang pria dengan tubuh atletis yang mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangannya dengan gerakan cepat menyisir helai rambut pirangnya ke belakang. "Namaku Sakuragi Riikai. Nomor kamarku 1307. Tentang suara yang kudengar—" pria itu melirik ke arah kanannya sesaat. "—berdengung."

"Berdengung?"

Sakuragi mengangguk pelan. "Ya, berdengung. Tetapi tidak seperti bunyi lebah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, seperti suara mesin. Bunyi itu hanya terdengar sebentar, kira-kira beberapa detik, dan hilang."

"Apa kau tahu darimana suara itu berasal?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Pukul berapa suara itu terdengar?"

Sekali lagi pria itu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu itu terjadi pada pukul berapa?"

Sakuragi menggedikan bahunya lalu bersandar pada permukaan sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Dengan satu helaan nafas, pria itu menjawab. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang selalu melihat jam, oke? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak pernah memakai jam tangan. Kalaupun melihat jam, aku tidak pernah menghapalnya." Pria itu berhenti sesaat, "Tetapi mungkin wanita ini bisa membenarkan alibiku. Bunyi berdengung itu kudengar sebelum ia mengetuk pintu kamarku."

Seorang wanita mungil dengan potongan rambut model bob dan sebuah kacamata berbentuk lingkaran besar yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya kini menjadi fokus pandangan para saksi yang tengah berkumpul di lantai 13, bersama Megure dan Takagi. Wanita itu hanya diam sebelum melirik ke arah jam tangan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pukul 10.45 pria ini ada di kamarnya dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kamarnya hingga pukul 11," jelasnya dengan suara pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada siapapun yang masih memberikan tatapan menyelidik ke arahnya. "Kira-kira pukul 11.20 pria ini kembali ke kamarnya dengan sebuah ransel hitam dan sebuah kotak kue. Setelah itu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan pria ini. Bunyi aneh itu kudengar 10 menit sebelum korban ditemukan, 12.35."

"Lalu, apakah kau mendengar bunyi berdengung itu?" Megure bertanya dan wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu-satunya bunyi berdengung yang kudengar hari ini hanyalah bunyi mesin penyedot debu yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan kamar. Kalau itu yang pria ini maksudkan, artinya bunyi berdengung itu terjadi sepanjang hari."

"Apa itu benar, Sakuragi-san?"

Sakuragi mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa tidak. Terdengar serupa dengan mesin penyedot debu tapi aku yakin itu hanya terdengar beberapa detik saja. Lagipula," Sakuragi memiringkan kepalanya. "Bunyinya tidak sama dengan mesin penyedot debu yang kau pakai, Kurumi-chan."

"Kurumi-chan?" Takagi dan Megure berseru bersamaan penuh keterkejutan.

"Ah," Sakuragi tertawa pelan. "Maaf. Itu kebiasaanku, memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya."

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Sakuragi mengangguk, wanita bernama Kurumi itu menggeleng.

"Kami sudah saling kenal sejak terlahir ke dunia ini, setidaknya itu yang orangtuaku katakan. Kami berdua berasal dari desa yang sama, sekolah di gedung yang sama, dan hingga akhir tahun 2007, kami masih bekerjasama mengerjakan suatu proyek pemotretan di Los Angeles."

"Aku dikutuk," gumam Kurumi pada dirinya sendiri.

Megure menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali bertanya, "Lalu, Kurumi-chan—m, maksudku—Kurumi-san. Bunyi seperti apa yang kau dengar?"

Wanita bernama Kurumi itu terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya hingga helai poninya menutupi keningnya. Selama beberapa detik ia tetap pada posisi itu sebelum akhirnya ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus lawan bicaranya, Megure, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menanti sebuah jawaban. Wanita itu lalu menggeleng sebelum berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sofa di mana beberapa saksi lainnya duduk.

"Sepertinya aku hanya berhalusinasi. Maaf, tapi sejak dua hari lalu aku belum beristirahat karena banyak pekerjaan harus kuselesaikan. Aku mohon undur diri," ujarnya seraya membungkukan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Meninggalkan dua orang polisi dan tiga orang saksi lainnya yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ada apa dengannya? Menurutmu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?" seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sempat duduk di samping Kurumi bertanya dengan nada bingung. Diliriknya sosok Sakuragi yang terlihat sama bingungnya sesaat sebelum digedikannya bahunya. "Aku tidak percaya wanita seperti itu bisa menjadi asistenmu, Rii-chan. Yang lebih tidak kupercaya adalah orang seperti itu bekerja di dunia fashion."

"Ah, benar juga. Namaku Matsuyama Miri, aku menghuni kamar 1308. Suara yang kudengar sepertinya berasal dari tempat sampah yang ada di pertigaan lorong di sana, sepertinya ada yang membuang sesuatu berbahan besi ke dalam tempat sampah itu. Kira-kira pukul 12 lebih—entahlah, aku tidak melihat jam saat itu, tapi aku yakin itu jam 12 siang. Setelah itu aku juga mendengar suara orang berlari di lorong, tetapi saat kulihat tidak ada siapapun di sana."

"Berlari?"

"Mungkin itu suaraku," seorang pria botak dengan kulit gelap menegakan posisi tubuhnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna merah dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Takagi yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Sebenarnya aku penghuni lantai 10, tetapi saat polisi ini berkeliaran di lantai 13, aku kebetulan berada di sana."

"Muto Himuro, kau atlit memanah yang beberapa minggu lalu memenangkan medali perak itu, benar?" Takagi bertanya setelah membaca kartu nama di tangannya, Muto Himuro mengangguk bangga. "Kenapa kau bisa menginap di hotel ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Osaka untuk konferensi pers?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Aku meminta manajerku menggantikanku menghadiri konferensi itu, aku tidak bisa menghadirinya karena salah satu adikku mengadakan pesta pertunangan di Tokyo, kemarin malam. Besok lusa aku akan menyusul ke Osaka."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di lantai 13?"

Dengan satu tangan pria itu menggaruk kepalanya. Rona merah mulai menjalar pada tulang pipinya, menyertai sebuah senyuman yang mendapat respon tatapan bingung dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Pria itu lalu menjawab, "Aku sedang mengejar seorang room service girl yang kutemui di dekat pintu tangga darurat di lantai 10."

Sekali lagi, pria itu mendapat tatapan bingung.

"Begini," pria bernama Muto Himuro itu menjelaskan. "Saat aku berjalan di lorong menuju kamarku, kamar nomor 1008, aku melihat gadis ini. Ia memiliki rambut merah yang bergelombang dan terikat rapih di belakang kepalanya. Saat itu ia tengah berjalan ke arah tangga darurat sambil menenteng sepatunya. Karena penasaran, kukejar dan aku sampai di lantai 13. Disana, aku melihat polisi ini tengah menanyakan sesuatu tentang suara aneh."

Megure mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lalu dimana wanita itu?"

Muto Himuro menghelakan nafasnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Ia berlari sangat cepat, maksudku, aku melihatnya berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan begitu kubuka pintu itu, ia seperti menghilang. Aku sempat bertanya pada seseorang yang berjalan melewati tangga darurat dan ia bilang tidak ada wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu keluar dari sana. Aneh, 'kan? Ah, benar juga. Suara itu kudengar kira-kira pukul 12.50 dari—" pria botak itu melirik ke arah Matsuyama Miri. "—kamar wanita ini."

"Suara seperti apa yang kau dengar?"

Masih menatap ke arah Matsuyama Miri, Muto Himuro kemudian menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat penuh keceriaan dan rona merah lugu kini berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang tampak ketakutan, seolah tengah diteror oleh seseorang. Sementara itu, Matsuyama Miri yang ditatap oleh pria botak itu tampak tenang, seolah tidak ada masalah dengan fakta bahwa dalam tempo beberapa detik ke depan, sesuatu tentangnya, menyangkut dirinya, akan terbongkar.

Muto Himuro kemudian menarik napasnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Saat itu aku berdiri tepat di depan kamar 1308 dan saat itu beberapa orang pria berbaju serba hitam, kira-kira ada 3 orang, keluar dari kamar wanita ini. Pria-pria itu tampak berbincang, entah apa yang mereka katakan, bahasa mereka sulit kupahami dan pintu kamar wanita ini terbuka. Saat itulah kudengar de—"

"_Alright, that's it, Little Guy_," Matsuyama Miri memotong cepat sebelum lebih banyak hal tentangnya dibeberkan oleh pria yang mengaku seorang atlit memanah itu. Entah benar atau tidak, ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Dengan satu desahan nafas lelah, Matsuyama Miri memijat keningnya. "Mereka, pria-pria yang kau lihat keluar dari kamarku itu, adalah calon kontraktor perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Kurasa kita semua sudah dewasa, benar? Jadi kalian pasti tahu bahwa untuk bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan calon rekan kerjamu, kau harus mengorbankan _segala_ sesuatunya."

.

.

.

.

"Sakuragi-san," Takagi dengan satu alis terangkat menoleh ke arah Sakuragi Riikai yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali? Bukankah kau di sini hanya sampai besok lusa?"

Sakuragi mengangguk kecil, kedua matanya melihat ke arah dimana Takagi berada, yakni di hadapan beberapa koper besar miliknya.

"Kenyataannya, aku baru saja kembali dari Paris, check-in di hotel ini, dan akan melanjutkan perjalananku ke Amerika besok lusa. Semua ini peralatan penting. Aku tidak bisa meminta anak buahku untuk membawanya. Mereka, semua peralatan dalam tas itu, adalah nyawaku. Semua staff yang pernah bekerja padaku tahu itu, kalau aku tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh barang-barangku tanpa izin. Oh, tenang saja, kalian boleh memeriksanya. Jika itu bisa membenarkan alibiku."

Megure mengangguk pelan, memberi tanda pada Takagi untuk mulai menggeledah sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna hitam. Begitu koper itu dibuka, inspektur bertubuh gemuk itu mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat sedikit bingung menatap bagian dalam koper yang dipenuhi oleh kamera dan berbagai macam ukuran lensa.

"Kau suka memotret?"

"Bukan sekedar memotret," Sakuragi tertawa pelan seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah majalah di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kalian pasti pernah mendengar agensi model 'The Berryz', kantor pusatnya berada di Tokyo. Tetapi aku bekerja di kantor cabang agensi itu yang berada di Paris. Seminggu yang lalu, aku datang ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pameran salah satu kerabatku. Aku diundang sebagai pembicara dalam acara itu dan besok lusa, aku sudah harus ke Amerika untuk mengikuti acara peragaan busana. Kau bisa menghubungi orang-orang yang berada bersamaku jika itu bisa membantu penyelidikan kalian."

"The Berryz?" Takagi menoleh cepat dan ketika dilihatnya Sakuragi mengangguk, detektif polisi itu berdiri dari posisinya dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dari dalam saku celananya. "Artinya kau mengenal korban? Karena ia—"

"Oohara-san? Ah, ya. Kuharap aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ternyata kenyataan berkata lain."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakuragi-san?"

Sakuragi menghelakan nafasnya pelan. "Oohara Rinjo, pria yang kau katakan tewas terbunuh di dalam lift itu, adalah rekan kerjaku. Atasanku tepatnya."

"Tunggu sebentar," Megure menyipitkan matanya setelah berdeham pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dua pria di hadapannya. Diliriknya Takagi yang kini terlihat mencoba mengalihkan pandangan darinya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia buka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Oohara Rinjo tewas terbunuh?"

"Pria ini mengatakannya saat bertanya pada seluruh penghuni di lantai 13, bahwa ada seorang pria tewas terbunuh di dalam lift dan saat ini pelakunya masih berkeliaran di dalam hotel ini. Di lantai 13 tepatnya."

Jika pandangan dapat membunuh, mungkin saat ini Takagi sudah tidak bernyawa. Tatapan tajam dari Megure sudah bisa dengan mudah diartikan sebagai suatu tanda bahwa inspektur bertubuh gemuk itu tidak suka dengan 'kejujuran' yang dimiliki pria bernama lengkap Wataru Takagi itu. Dan Takagi hanya bisa tertawa getir menanggapinya.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Sakuragi pelan yang seketika membuat dua orang polisi yang sedang saling pandang menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya. "Setelah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, kupikir aku bisa bertemu kembali dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Tapi, sepertinya itu sudah tidak mungkin. Apakah ia sendirian? Di hotel ini?"

"Saksi mata mengatakan ada seorang wanita bersamanya, hingga saat ini kami sedang mengera—"

"Wanita!?"

Takagi dan Megure serentak mengangkat alis bersamaan ketika Sakuragi berdiri secara tiba-tiba dari posisi duduknya. Fotografer itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, menatap penuh selidik dua polisi di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian tahu, maksudku, wanita itu … seperti apa rupanya?"

"Rambut berwarna merah gelap, hanya itu petunjuk yang kami miliki," jawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu. Ketiga pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Chiba-keiji berdiri di sana dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Keibu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Mengangguk, Megure lalu berjalan menghampiri Chiba dan membiarkan bawahannya itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan suara pelan.

"Karena ruang CCTV masih dalam perbaikan, aku sudah mencoba mencari wanita dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Nishikiori Junpei dengan bertanya pada para staff dan beberapa tamu hotel. Hasilnya sedikit … aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chiba menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai menyibakkan halaman pada buku catatan miliknya yang sejak ia tiba, sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Seorang staff yang berjaga di pintu masuk melihat korban dan seorang wanita berambut merah gelap tiba di hotel pada pukul 12.30, di tempat lain, seorang porter mengaku melihat wanita berambut merah gelap menggendong seorang anak kecil pada pukul 12.20. Menurut kesaksian dua orang ini, mereka terlihat memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang disebutkan oleh Nishikiori Junpei."

"Lalu, mengenai pekerja yang disebut oleh Muto Himuro," Chiba melanjutkan dengan kening berkerut. "Hotel ini memiliki aturan ketat untuk para pekerja, Keibu. Jam operasional, pengalaman bekerja hingga kemampuan berbahasa, dan itu termasuk penampilan."

"Kepala unit pekerja di hotel ini mengatakan bahwa tidak ada _room service-girl_ yang memiliki rambut panjang dan warna selain hitam. Semua pekerja wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang diwajibkan menggelungnya, bahkan memotongnya."

Sepasang alis saling bertautan, menutupi kerutan di kening wajah inspektur bertubuh gemuk. "Artinya ..."

"Bahwa ada seorang wanita berambut merah di dua tempat dan dua waktu berbeda, serta seorang _room service- girl_ yang ... tidak pernah ada."

.

.

.

.

Dari sudut matanya, Conan melirik sekilas ke arah sosok wanita yang duduk di atas tempat tidur di depan matanya. Sosok wanita itu terlihat sedang menyibak lembaran majalah yang entah darimana ia temukan. Mungkin memang disediakan di setiap kamar hotel atau mungkin ia mengambilnya saat mereka berlari menghindari interogasi polisi.

Entahlah.

Sosok wanita itu kemudian menutup majalah yang dipegangnya, melakukan peregangan singkat sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Satu tangan menutupi area matanya, sementara tangan lainnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas perutnya yang dilapisi oleh blouse putih yang terkena noda darah. Kedua kakinya ia biarkan membentang di atas tempat tidur dan sesekali akan menekuk dan membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Conan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan armchair yang didudukinya. Kedua kakinya bersilangan, sebuah buku catatan kecil di atas salah satu pahanya, sebuah pena di tangan kanan dan sebuah ponsel di tangan kirinya.

Selagi wanita itu dalam kondisi 'tenang', mungkin ia bisa manfaatkan waktu untuk kembali menguraikan apa yang—

"Siapa namamu?" sebuah suara yang diketahui Conan bukan berasal dari mulutnya kemudian bertanya. Membatalkan segala hal yang sudah direncanakan untuk dilakukan detektif itu kemudian.

Conan pun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku catatan yang sempat menjadi sebuah objek menarik untuk dipandangnya, lalu mengarahkan bola matanya pada sesosok wanita yang kini memiringkan kepalanya di atas tempat tidur untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk permainan seperti ini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Conan menghelakan nafasnya sebelum menyelipkan pena yang dipegangnya di telinganya. "Mana yang harus kujawab lebih dulu?"

"Jawab keduanya. Tidak," wanita itu kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Ceritakan tentangmu."

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Conan, Edogawa Conan. Aku adalah seorang—"

"Conan?" wanita itu menginterupsi dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa namamu aneh sekali? Apakah orangtuamu yang memberikan nama itu? Atau itu nama pemberian kakekmu? Nama itu terdengar kuno dan—"

"—seorang detektif," lanjut Conan dengan sudut bibir berdenyut. Entah bagaimana caranya, ucapan wanita itu lebih terdengar mengesalkan jika dibandingkan dengan tingkah KID hari ini. Dengan penyamaran Natsumi Ema-nya yang selalu di-upgrade itu tentunya.

"Ah," wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Rupanya pemuda itu yang menyuruhmu datang. Siapa namanya? Shino? Shiro?"

"Kudo Shinichi."

"_Yes, that's the one_! Apa dia ada di hotel ini? Kenapa dia menyuruhmu untuk datang? Menyuruh seorang anak kecil untuk meminta maaf pada seorang wanita itu sangat tidak sopan! Jadi, katakan, dimana pemuda itu sekarang?"

_Wanita ini …_ "Shinichi-niichan sedang sibuk. Ada sebuah kasus penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Aku disini untuk mengambil barang milik Shinichi-niichan yang tertinggal saat terjadi kasus di hotel ini," Conan menjelaskan dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan teman Shinichi-niichan! Ternyata dia punya baaanyak sekali teman! Hebat!"

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya sesaat, lalu bangun dari posisinya dan mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok yang diambilnya dari dalam tasnya. "Aku bukan teman 'Shinichi-niichan'mu, nak. Aku datang untuk menemuinya dan melakukan konferensi pers sehubungan dengan pemberitaan tentang kami. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada salah paham karena foto yang sudah beredar."

"Foto? Ah! Maksudmu foto yang beredar di surat kabar pagi itu? Pantas saja sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu di suatu tempat!"

"Percaya atau tidak," wanita itu menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya ke udara. "Yang bersama pemuda itu bukan diriku. Mana mungkin aku bersama pemuda SMA seperti dia sementara aku berada di belahan dunia yang lain."

"Hee, Oneechan berasal dari luar negeri? Tapi cara bicaramu seperti orang Jepang."

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, jemarinya dengan gemulai memainkan batang rokok yang dipegangnya. "Aku orang Jepang. Sampai umur 13 tahun aku tinggal di negara ini dan setelahnya, aku tinggal di Paris. Kantor tempatku bekerja di Paris adalah perusahaan Jepang, banyak orang Jepang di sana. Jadi, wajar saja 'kan bahasa Jepangku selancar ini?"

"Lalu, paman tadi. Apa Oneechan mengenalnya?" Conan memiringkan kepalanya, kedua mata menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan manja andalannya. Siapapun pasti akan luluh melihatnya dan menganggap Conan sebagai anak kecil yang punya rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

Walaupun beberapa orang lain menganggap tatapan manja itu adalah senjata mematikan.

"Ah, dia," wanita itu mendengus pelan, membuang rokoknya pada asbak yang tersedia, dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Namanya Oohara Rinjo. Dia pamanku dan ia bekerja di salah satu cabang agensi perusahaanku yang berlokasi di Tokyo. Sepertinya ia tidak mungkin selamat, eh?"

Detektif tersohor dari timur itu mengangguk pelan saat imaji bagaimana kondisi korban saat terakhir ia melihatnya muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tiga tembakan di punggung dan satu tembakan di kepala. Siapapun tidak akan—O, oi!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah sang detektif kecil. Satu alisnya terangkat saat matanya mendapati bocah kecil itu berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah cermin pada meja rias, ia tersenyum tipis.

Disana, pada permukaan cermin itu, ia melihat tubuh seorang wanita dengan blouse putih yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya, namun masih mengenakan rok biru aqua yang melingkar di pada pinggangnya. Bra putih dengan hiasan renda berwarna merah muda dengan tegas mengikat aset indah tubuhnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama kaum adam, akan tergiur.

Senyum tipis kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai licik. Tatapan mata yang tegas pun berubah menjadi tatapan sayu diiringi dengan gerak meliuk tubuhnya yang membuat Conan merasa tidak nyaman duduk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara menggoda yang membuat Conan menelan ludahnya kelu. "Apa kau belum pernah melihat tubuh wanita sebelumnya?"

_Tidak … Dia adalah Hatsune Ema … B, bukan—_

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, hm?"

_Ema—tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya … Wanita ini—whoa! Apa itu asli!?_

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu," ujar wanita itu setengah berbisik. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia berjongkok di hadapan kursi yang diduduki oleh Conan, tubuh condong ke arah detektif itu, dan kedua tangannya mengunci ruang gerak sang detektif kecil.

Sang detektif dari timur yang terkurung dalam ukuran ... Pocket size ... Itu pun hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Terutama saat wanita itu menggunakan jemarinya untuk memainkan helai rambutnya, daerah di sekitar lehernya, dan terus turun hingga sampai di perutnya. Dengan seringai licik wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya semakin dekat ke arah sang detektif kecil, membuat dada wanita itu menekan pinggang sang detektif dan—SIAL! Tidak seharusnya ia bereaksi tidak sesuai umurnya, 'kan?

"Katakan, apa yang—"

"Apa anting ini sudah lama kau pakai, Hatsune-san?" potong Conan dengan suara sedikit serak dan masih berusaha tidak menatap tubuh wanita itu dari sudut pandangnya saat ini. Baiklah, mungkin ia sedikit melirik, tetapi mengingat di luar sana saat ini ada seorang _Ema_ lainnya dengan wajah yang tampak seperti duplikasi—Tidak. Tidak.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hatsune Ema secara reflek memegang telinganya lalu menggeleng pelan seraya bergerak mundur. "Aku tidak pernah memakai anting sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini, saat menjemputku di bandara, pamanku memberikannya. Ia bilang untuk keamanan."

_Keamanan? Tapi anting itu …_ "Sebelum datang ke hotel ini, apa kau mengunjungi suatu tempat?"

Hatsune Ema mengangguk, tatapan wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Seseorang bersamamu? Selain Oohara-san?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengangguk. "Sejak aku tiba di Jepang, aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam di sekitarku. Mereka masih mengikutiku hingga aku tiba di hotel ini. Tepat saat pamanku memberikan anting ini, mereka seolah menghilang."

"Tunggu sebentar, nak," wanita itu kembali melanjutkan dengan satu tangan terangkat di udara. "Sebelum kau bertanya lebih banyak, ada yang masih tak kumengerti disini."

"Aku tidak keberatan menjelaskan."

"Baiklah. Jadi, kenapa kita berada di tempat ini? Pamanku ditembak oleh seorang di depan mataku, kau membawaku pergi, bersembunyi di kamar ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku dibawah perlindungan polisi saat ini? Mereka … mereka bisa … saat ini …"

"Menangkap salah seorang dari lima orang saksi yang membunuh pamanmu, tidak, mungkin harus kusebut ayahmu. Katakan kalau teoriku salah, Hatsune Ema-san, ah," Conan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah dogtag yang diangkatnya setinggi matanya. "Oohara Yuunagi-san."

"D, darimana kau—"

Conan mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum tipis menatap dogtag yang terikat pada sebuah rantai kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih. Sedikit berkarat pada bagian pengaitnya, namun pemiliknya pasti merawat kalung itu dengan baik. Tidak ada noda debu sedikit pun di seluruh permukaannya. Sekali lagi Conan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok 'Hatsune Ema', yang terdiam membeku dengan kedua mata membelalak, badan dalam posisi duduk di atas permukaan karpet dan sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf, ini kutemukan terjatuh saat kita memasuki kamar ini," jelas Conan sebelum melemparkan kalung itu yang kemudian ditangkap dengan gerakan cepat oleh si pemilik. "Kita lanjutkan perbicaraan ini setelah kau ganti pakaianmu, Hatsune-san."

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Keibu-dono!"

Menoleh, Megure hanya bisa mendengus sebal ketika tebakannya mengenai siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja berbicara itu terbukti benar. Bahkan jauh sebelum si pemilik suara itu mengatakan apa yang melintas dalam kepalanya, Megure bisa merasakan aura pengganggu yang berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Sebuah lift di sebuah hotel terkenal di pusat kota, tepat di hadapan lokasi dimana mayat seorang pria ditemukan dengan luka tembak pada tubuhnya.

Jika ia harus memilih, melihat lokasi berlumuran darah jauh lebih menarik ketimbang melihat sesosok pria dengan kumis kecil yang selalu 'membantu' pekerjaannya. Membantu, baik dalam artian positif maupun negatif.

Walaupun, akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setelah kepulangan detektif muda tersohor dari timur, 'bantuan' dari sosok pria itu bisa dikatakan berkurang cukup drastik. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar adalah pria itu sibuk menangani kasus perselingkuhan dan beberapa kasus penguntit—semacam itu—dan kabar itu ia dengar langsung dari putri pria itu.

Rupanya, kembalinya detektif muda itu cukup memberi pengaruh pada orang-orang, dalam banyak artian.

"Biar kutebak, kau sedang mengikuti klienmu dan kebetulan berada di hotel ini. Kau lihat ada beberapa polisi mondar-mandir dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan," Megure berkata setelah menghelakan nafasnya. Pria itu, lawan bicaranya, hanya tertawa dengan wajah merona dan satu tangan terlihat menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku dan klienku sedang melakukan transaksi. Kami sedang berbincang di restoran ketika kulihat Chiba berlarian ke lobby."

Sang inspektur memutar bola matanya. Tidak jauh berbeda.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi, Keibu-dono?"

"Korban ditembak dengan pistol semi automatik di lantai 13 dan saksi mata menemukannya di lantai 18. Wanita yang bersama korban serta seorang anak kecil yang juga menemukan korban hingga saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya."

Kogoro Mouri mengangguk paham dengan satu tangan memegangi dagunya yang membuatnya seolah sedang berpikir.

"Ada kemungkinan wanita itu adalah pelakunya dan jika memang benar, mungkin akan ada korban lain setelah ini. Mouri-kun, apa kau punya kontak Kudo-kun? Selain nomor telpon rumah dan ponselnya?"

Satu pertanyaan diajukan pada orang yang salah. Megure tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu sibuk menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya saat salah satu sudut bibir Kogoro terangkat, berdenyut, dan kemudian tawa getir keluar dari mulut pria berkumis itu. Dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya yang terangkat angkuh, Kogoro mendengus.

"Tanpa detektif muda menyebalkan itu aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan kasus mudah ini, Keibu-dono!"

Megure menoleh, mendapati alisnya terangkat saat mendengar pernyataan yang bernada merajuk dari mantan anak buahnya itu. "Oh, tidak! Tidak, Mouri-kun. Bukan itu maksudku. Percayalah, ada kepentingan lain yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

"Penting?"

"Ya. Ini dikirim melalui fax beberapa jam sebelum Odagiri Nao bunuh diri," jelas Megure seraya memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang dimasukan ke dalam kantong plastik. "Kertas serupa juga kami temukan di dalam saku korban. Sepertinya berasal dari orang yang sama."

Kogoro mengangguk pelan saat dua kertas berbeda yang terbungkus kantong plastik dioper kepadanya. Pria itu kemudian menyipitkan matanya, memandang penuh ketelitian huruf-huruf yang tercetak pada kertas itu.

_'Mercury is seen most easily and makes three rotations about its axis. Let Galileo sleep for an eternity, will you?'_

Kogoro berseru dengan suara lantang, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, "Apa maksudnya ini, Keibu!?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membutuhkan kontak Kudo-kun secepatnya. Pesan itu ditujukan padanya. Setidaknya, fax itu ditujukan padanya. Bisakah kau tanyakan pada putrimu, siapa tahu ia tahu cara mengontak Kudo-kun."

"Ah, tentang itu—"

"KEIBU!"

"Takagi-kun?"

"I, ini gawat! Kamar Matsuyama Miri-san … kamarnya … pelaku ... P, pelaku mengirimkan pesan!"

.

.

.

.

"Sebelah sini, Keibu!" Ujar Takagi cepat ketika Megure dan Kogoro tiba di depan pintu kamar Matsuyama Miri. Dua pria yang lebih tua itu kemudian menyeruak masuk setelah menyingkirkan beberapa petugas yang menutupi pintu masuk.

Di sana, tepat di langit-langit kamar nomor 1308 tercetak sebuah kalimat berukuran besar yang ditulis menggunakan cat pylox berwarna merah menyala dan memenuhi setiap permukaan langit-langitnya. Sehelai kertas dengan wajah Oohara Rinjo tertempel tepat di tengah kalimat, menancap pada langit-langit dengan bantuan sebutir peluru yang ditembak sengaja pada langit-langit kamar.

"_'Who's next?'_," ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari mulut Sakuragi Riikai. Pria itu membuka matanya, menegakan tubuhnya setelah arah penglihatan Megure, Kogoro, dan Takagi tertuju padanya. "Aku, Miri-san, Himuro-san, atau Junpei-san? Tampaknya kami harus sesegera mungkin membuat surat wasiat, hm?"

"Siapa dia, Keibu?" bisik Kogoro pada Megure sesaat setelah memerhatikan sosok Sakuragi Riikai dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Megure mengangkat tangannya setinggi mulutnya lalu menjawab dengan bisikan, "Salah seorang saksi yang mengaku mendengar suara aneh. Dia penghuni kamar di seberang kamar ini."

Kogoro mengangguk paham lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita berambut pirang yang hanya memakai terusan setinggi lutut dengan motif bunga hibiscus yang duduk pada sebuah armchair di sudut ruangan. Sebatang rokok terselip di jemari lentiknya sementara di tangan lainnya, terdapat sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kecoklatan dan beberapa potong es. "Lalu wanita itu?"

Megure menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Kogoro dan mengangguk ketika dilihatnya sosok Matsuyama Miri di sana. "Pemilik kamar ini. Dia juga seorang saksi seperti pria itu. Dua orang di sana, Muto Himuro dan Nishikiori Junpei, keduanya adalah saksi. Nishikiori Junpei adalah orang pertama yang menemukan korban."

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja permainannya?" Sakuragi Riikai kembali angkat bicara. Pria itu kini berjalan ke tengah ruangan, menarik meja berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di dekat Matsuyama Miri dan menjadikan meja itu sebagai pijakan untuk mengambil kertas yang tertancap di langit-langit. Pria itu menatap sesaat foto Oohara Rinjo pada kertas yang dipegangnya sebelum meremasnya menjadi bulatan kecil dan melemparnya ke arah tempat sampah dalam ruangan.

"Aku yakin pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kita semua. Akui saja, kita semua membencinya, benar? Pria tua Rinjo itu. Kau, Miri-san," Sakuragi menunjuk wanita berambut pirang di sudut ruangan. "Rinjo pernah menangkap basah pekerjaan kotormu, 'kan? Ia mengancam akan membeberkannya pada publik jika kau tidak mengundurkan diri dari agensi bodohnya itu. Kau bahkan pernah menyewa orang untuk memporakporandakan ruangannya."

Matsuyama Miri tidak mengiyakan, tidak pula menyangkal. Wanita itu hanya diam di sudut ruangan sambil menyesap cairan dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Lalu, kau, Himuro-kun," kali ini Sakuragi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang pria botak yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau pasti sangat membencinya karena Rinjo tidak menerima adikmu saat audisi musim gugur beberapa tahun silam."

Muto Himuro mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hei! Hanya karena adikku tidak lolos audisi, bukan berarti aku punya alasan untuk membunuhnya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja ada," Sakuragi menjawab dengan nada mencemooh. "Kalau Rinjo meloloskan adikmu saat audisi musim gugur itu, adikmu tidak akan mengalami stress dan memutuskan bunuh diri. Kau ada di Tokyo pun pasti karena peringatan hari kematian adikmu jatuh pada malam ini, 'kan?"

"Kau juga pasti masih menyimpan dendam pada Rinjo, 'kan, Kurumi?"

Dengan satu pertanyaan itu, beberapa pasang mata kini beralih pada sosok seorang karyawan hotel yang berdiri tepat di tengah lorong. Wanita itu hanya diam, namun tatapan matanya lurus tertuju pada sosok Sakuragi Riikai yang berdiri di tengah ruang kamar 1308.

"Seminggu sebelum kau mengundurkan diri, Rinjo menjual karyamu atas namanya sendiri dan meraup untung besar. Ia bahkan mendapat penghargaan dari komunitas fotografi internasional atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikerjakannya. Pria itu juga tidak membayar gajimu selama 4 bulan, benar? Lalu dia—"

"Aku tidak menyangkal semua ucapanmu," wanita bernama Kurumi itu berujar pelan dari tempatnya. Dengan ekspresi tenang ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, membalas tatapan setiap pasang mata yang sedang menyelidikinya. "Jika mengingat hal itu aku terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri dan ingin membunuhnya."

Kogoro dan Megure tersentak bersamaan. "Itu artinya …"

Kurumi menoleh ke arah dua pria tersebut. Dengan sebuah gedikan bahu ia menjawab, memberikan makna ganda pada jawaban tanpa katanya. Wanita itu lalu kembali menatap Sakuragi, membuat pria yang dilihatnya sedikit gemetar akibat tatapan dingin yang diberikan wanita itu padanya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada ramah namun terdengar sangat menakutkan di telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Selain kami, kau juga memiliki alasan untuk membunuh Oohara-san, 'kan?"

"Ah," Matsuyama Miri membuka mulutnya, "Benar juga! Kalian pernah berkelahi di lobby kantor karena kau meniduri putrinya, benar?"

"Kau—"

"Tidur bersama, mereka melakukannya karena keinginan mereka," Kurumi bergumam pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar orang-orang di sekitarnya dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Tetapi, Oohara-san tidak menyetujuinya karena Hatsune sudah dijodohkan dengan pria yang lebih ... Mapan."

Kogoro dan Megure kemudian hanya bisa diam. Begitu juga Takagi yang dengan wajah bingungnya menyimak percakapan antara para saksi yang ternyata saling mengenal satu sama lain dan membiarkan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menatap wajah sang pembicara.

Mereka, Kogoro dan Megure, seharusnya menghentikan percakapan yang berlangsung cukup tegang itu. Apalagi setelah diperhatikan, urat di leher mereka, gertakan gigi, dan rahang mereka telah mengeras. Kepalan tangan mereka pun sudah siap di selipan tubuh mereka, jika sewaktu-waktu kesabaran mereka habis, sebuah tinju tepat di wajah akan bisa menggantikan penjelasan melalui kata-kata. Tetapi nyatanya, dua pihak netral itu kini berjalan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari kamar Matsuyama Miri. Membiarkan Takagi menjadi penonton pertengkaran mereka yang entah kapan akan berakhir dan berdiri menepi di lorong yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kamar Matsuyama Miri.

Bersandar pada dinding, Kogoro pun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain lorong tempatnya berada. Lorong terlihat sangat sepi, namun suara dari kamar Matsuyama Miri cukup untuk membuat heboh satu lantai tersebut. Lantai itu pun sepertinya sudah dikosongkan dari warga sipil. Hanya yang memang terlibat kasus saja yang berada di—Eh? Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kasus ini menjadi sangat rumit," ucap Megure dengan jemari menjepit dagunya. "Dan sepertinya berada pada jalan buntu. Hasil laporan tim forensik pun mengatakan tidak ada residu bubuk misiu dari tubuh mereka, begitu juga barang bawaan mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV, pasti kita bisa melihat sesuatu dari sana."

Megure menggeleng pelan. "CCTV gedung ini sedang dalam perbaikan. Dua yang terpasang di dekat lift di sana, sudah lama tidak berfungsi. Tidak banyak yang bisa didapatkan dari CCTV gedung ini."

"Jadi, barang bukti hilang, tidak ada jejak, tidak ada petunjuk apapun? Lalu, para saksi mata itu?"

"Mereka," Megure memutar arah pandangannya ke arah dimana kamar Matsuyama Miri berada sebelum menghelakan nafasnya. "Mengatakan kalau tepat di saat penembakan berlangsung, mereka mendengar suara aneh. Suara berdengung, benturan logam di tempat sampah, dan ... Hanya itu sepertinya. Dua sisanya tidak menjelaskan bunyi apapun."

Karena Megure ingat betul kesaksian dari Muto Himuro, yang mengaku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Matsuyama Miri, adalah sebuah salah paham. Suara aneh itu berasal dari ... Kau tahu? Desahan dan gerangan ketika sepasang kekasih bercinta. Ya. Hanya itu.

"Kami sudah mencoba mencari di setiap tempat sampah, tetapi satu-satunya benda logam yang kami temukan hanya kaleng bekas minuman. Bunyi berdengung pun sepertinya berasal dari mesin penyedot debu. Kunci kasus ini sepertinya ada pada wanita misterius itu."

Kogoro mengangguk, memberi tanda seolah ia paham, walau saat ini kepalanya sedang dipenuhi banyak informasi yang diterimanya sekaligus. Hei! Siapapun pasti akan bingung jika mendapat informasi begitu banyak dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam!

"Bicara tentang wanita," detektif itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Seperti apa ciri-cirinya? Kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali menemukannya?"

"Karena hanya sedikit petunjuk yang kami miliki. Hanya warna rambut dan warna pakaian. Kami sudah meminta tim khusus untuk membuat sketsa wajahnya tetapi ia belum tiba juga hingga saat ini," kalimatnya berhenti dan keraguan terdengar jelas dari sang inspektur bicara. Pria itu menarik sebelah alisnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang menandakan ia tengah berpikir. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Megure berbalik arah, mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan sederetan nomor, dan mengabaikan Kogoro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar terjebak," gumam Jodie setelah ia helakan nafasnya. Kedua matanya dengan malas menatap lampu belakang mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu di samping kiri, dan tepat di belakangnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa semacet ini? Apakah ada kecelakaan?"

"Kurasa mereka bisa menjawabnya," ujar James tenang dengan satu telunjuk mengarah pada seorang detektif polisi wanita yang berjalan ke arah dimana mobil mereka berada.

Jodie dengan cepat mengenali wanita itu sebagai Satou Miwako dan menganggukan kepalanya. Satu tangan membuka jendela mobil dan kepala agent itu menoleh untuk memanggil detektif polisi yang bersangkutan.

"Satou-san!" Sapa Jodie dengan suara sedikit keras agar si pemilik nama mendengarnya di antara suara klakson mobil yang terus bersahutan sejak 20 menit lalu.

Satou Miwako pun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Jodie melambai ke arahnya. "Jodie-san!"

Jodie pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di depan sana?" Tanya Jodie tanpa basa-basi.

Satou Miwako mengangguk pelan kepada rekan kerjanya yang langsung berlari meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Detektif polisi itu lalu menoleh ke arah sumber kemacetan sebelum kembali menatap Jodie yang masih menantikan sebuah jawaban.

"Bom," ujar wanita itu pelan sambil menunduk, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan lawan bicaranya. "Sebuah mobil meledak dan menewaskan 3 penumpang di dalamnya. Kami sedang mencoba mengalihkan lalu lintas ke jalan lain, tetapi sedikit memakan waktu. Apa kalian sedang terburu-buru?"

Jodie melirik ke arah James, melihat pria tua itu hanya diam dengan mata terpejam. Sesaat setelahnya pria itu mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada agent di sampingnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Jodie singkat.

"Sayang sekali. Kemana tujuan kalian? Mungkin aku bisa meminta seseorang untuk mengantar kalian ke sana?"

Sekali lagi Jodie melirik ke arah James yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Agent wanita itu lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Satou Miwako dan bersiap menjawab ketika matanya terpaku pada sebuah penampakan benda kecil. Benda itu tersimpan dalam sebuah kantong plastik dan berada pada ganggaman Satou Miwako.

Sebuah benda yang memiliki ciri khas yang membuat Jodie mengerutkan keningnya.

Kenapa benda seperti itu ada dalam kuasa Satou Miwako? Seorang detektif polisi yang sedang terjebak dalam suatu kasus peledakan di siang bolong? Terlebih lagi, kenapa benda itu tampak berdebu, kotor, dan—

"Satou-san, apa dogtag itu milik korban?" Jodie bertanya dengan nada dingin dan alis yang saling bertautan.

Satou Miwako mengangguk pelan lalu menatap kantong plastik yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, ini ditemukan diantara barang-barang korban lainnya yang berserakan. Sepertinya mereka adalah bagian dari komplotan misterius beberapa kasus penembakan akhir-akhir ini."

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan terulur, Conan menerima sepasang anting yang terbuat dari emas putih yang sempat dipakai oleh Hatsune Ema. Detektif itu tersenyum tipis saat anting-anting itu kini seutuhnya berada dalam kendalinya dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat dengan anting-anting itu.

Wanita itu pun terlihat lebih baik dari kondisi sebelumnya. Tepatnya setelah Conan meminta wanita itu untuk memakai pakaian yang mereka temukan di dalam lemari. Sepertinya milik seorang tamu hotel yang saat ini sedang pergi dan kamarnya dijadikan tempat bersembunyi oleh mereka.

Bukan pakaian mewah memang. Hanya sebuah kaos berwarna hitam polos dan sebuah jaket jeans. Wanita itu tetap mengenakan rok berwarna biru akua miliknya karena tidak mereka temukan ukuran celana yang pas di badan wanita itu.

Jangan sebut ini mencuri, oke? Mereka hanya meminjamnya, membelinya. Karena Hatsune Ema meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang intinya berisi tentang permintaan maaf karena sudah memakai kamar dan pakaian si tamu hotel seenaknya.

Ia sangat bersyukur.

Dibalik sifat angkuh dan keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh wanita bernama Hatsune Ema—Conan telah berjanji pada wanita itu untuk tidak akan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, Oohara Yuunagi, sebagai kesepakatan agar wanita itu mau mengikuti rencananya—itu, ia memiliki sifat penurut yang sangat dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Wanita itu juga cukup pintar sehingga Conan tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar permasalahan yang kini sedang melanda mereka.

Ya, detektif itu memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

Semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja tetap ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti contohnya di luar sana ada seorang pencuri yang menyamar menjadi seorang Natsumi Ema dan memiliki perawakan yang serupa, sama, dengannya. Atau fakta bahwa sebenarnya Kudo Shinichi—detektif muda sok yang menyengaja membuat pemberitaan menyangkut dirinya hanya demi uang, itu yang Hatsune Ema katakan tentang sang detektif—ada di depannya.

Hanya dalam ukuran lebih … _ahem_ … pocket size.

Lalu dari sesi cerita singkat itulah Conan mengetahui bahwa dogtag yang ia temukan terjatuh milik Hatsune Ema adalah milik seorang yang sangat penting bagi wanita itu. Kira-kira beberapa tahun yang lalu orang itu pergi dan memberikan dogtag itu pada Hatsune Ema. Meninggalkan wanita itu dan sama sekali tidak pernah kembali. Lalu, detektif kecil itu juga mengetahui bahwa Oohara Rinjo telah lama dibenci orang-orang disekitarnya dan beberapa cerita yang mungkin akan membantunya menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Dari sana juga Conan mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang ditujukan untuk Kudo Shinichi dari Hatsune Ema. Wanita itu mengaku, surat itu ia dapatkan bersama koran yang memuat pemberitaan tentang dirinya yang dikirimkan padanya saat ia berada di Paris. Entah siapa pengirimnya, namun menurut penuturan Hatsune Ema, asistennya yang mengirim paket itu merasa tidak pernah melihat bahkan menulis surat semacam itu.

Tidak ada nama pengirim, diketik rapih dengan mesin tik, dan tidak ada jejak-jejak lainnya.

Yang ada hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai pohon apel di kebun petani tua.

Aneh? Ya.

Apa hubungannya pohon apel dengan seluruh kejadian yang saat ini sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya? Penembakan misterius, komplotan yang memiliki latar belakang pendidikan militer, bom, dan seorang wanita yang semula hanyalah tokoh 'fiksi' buatan seorang pencuri yang mendadak menjadi nyata. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun kesamaan di antara semua yang telah ia sebutkan.

Ia tidak paham dengan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Sejauh yang ia bisa ingat—dan memang inilah kenyataannya—ia baru saja mendapatkan penawar racun itu dari Haibara 6 bulan yang lalu dan hari itu bertepatan dengan malam pencurian Kaito KID. Seperti biasa ia berhasil memojokan pencuri itu walaupun akhirnya pencuri itu berhasil kabur dibalik kepulan asap merah muda.

Lalu ia kembali ke kehidupannya. Aktifitasnya.

Ia bersekolah seperti biasa. Makan dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Kenapa ia merasa sepertinya dewi keberuntungan benar-benar telah menutup mata—ah, ya. Kutukan. Itu yang Kaito katakan setiap kali pesulap muda itu mendengar atau melihat dirinya terjebak dalam suatu kasus.

Tidak.

Ini bukan kutukan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang dihasilkan oleh perbuatan manusia.

Layaknya sebuah apel yang jatuh karena seorang petani merawat pohonnya hingga dewasa dan apel pun akan siap disantap. Diiris dengan sebilah pisau dan dihidangkan di atas sebuah piring. Dalam keadaan segar.

_Apel … Jatuh … Sebilah pisau …_

"Apa rencana selanjutnya, Tantei-kun?"

_Eh?_

Hatsune Ema menghelakan nafasnya. Kedua tangannya menarik jaket yang ia kenakan agar menutupi seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya. "Kau detektif, 'kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan untuk bisa keluar dari semua kejar-kejaran ini."

"Kalau tahu akan begini, lebih baik kusuruh asistenku untuk mengurus semuanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengincarku, seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Conan menatap wanita di hadapannya sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk untuk berpikir.

"Tadi kau bilang," ujar detektif itu dengan mata terpejam. "Kau tidak bisa melihat pelakunya karena si pelaku berada di tempat yang sulit terjangkau oleh pandangan dan yang bisa kau lihat hanya senapan panjang. Apa kau ingat cara si pelaku memegangnya?"

Hatsune Ema menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya melihat mulut senapan itu. Berwarna putih dan seperti ada cincin abu-abu yang melingkari mulutnya. Selebihnya yang kudengar hanya teriakan aya—pamanku."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Dan suara berdengung," lanjut Hatsune Ema menambahkan penjelasannya. Wanita itu lalu menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di manik mata dan dengan kedua mata membelalak, Hatsune Ema kembali menjelaskan. "Setelah pamanku tertembak, aku mendengar bunyi berdenting. Tiga kali dan disusul dengan bunyi berdengung! Bunyi berdengung itu kudengar saat pintu lift menutup!"

_Berdenting … Mungkin suara selongsong peluru yang jatuh. Lalu suara berdengung itu, darimana asalnya? Kenapa ia mengincar Hatsune Ema? Benarkah hanya kebetulan karena ia mirip dengan Natsumi Ema? Tetapi surat ini …_

_"_Conan-kun," Hatsune Ema berujar dan Conan mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Ponselmu."

Conan pun menunduk. Menatap ponselnya di atas meja yang terlihat berkedip dan bergeser dari posisi awalnya akibat efek getaran. Dengan satu tangan ia meraih ponselnya dan menatap sebuah tanda email masuk yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Conan menggerakan jemarinya untuk membuka email itu dan melihat sebuah foto dikirimkan padanya. Sederetan kalimat yang diketik dalam Bahasa Inggris kemudian ia lihat tepat di bawah foto itu dan berbunyi:

_'What's past is prologue, now the hell is empty and all the devils are here. Which apples should I pick? The black one or the gold one?'_

Dan menyusul kemudian, datang sebuah email baru. Menampakan sebuah potret 2 lembar kertas berbeda yang memiliki tulisan serupa.

_'Mercury is seen most easily and makes three rotations about its axis. Let Galileo sleep for an eternity, will you?'_

Ah, begitu rupanya.

"Kulihat kau sudah menemukan sesuatu. Apa itu pesan dari pemuda detektif itu?" tanya Hatsune Ema ketika dilihatnya Conan tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya sendiri. Senyumnya, menurut Hatsune Ema, terlihat sedikit membuatnya takut. Namun ada sedikit rasa optimis dan—apa ia benar-benar berusia 8 tahun?

Cara ia berbicara, berpikir, dan bertindak … tidak seperti anak seusianya. Semua terasa seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh bocah di hadapannya dibalik senyuman ceria itu. Kenapa ia merasa pernah melihatnya? Senyuman angkuh itu, dimana ia pernah melihatnya. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia melihat seseorang memperlihatkan senyuman serupa.

_Tapi, dimana?_

"Hatsune-san, apa kau tahu kalau planet Merkuri berotasi tiga kali pada porosnya?"

Hatsune Ema menggeleng pelan.

_Kapan?_

"Kau tadi menanyakan rencanaku, benar? Aku punya satu dan jika berhasil,—" Conan melompat turun dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan santai menuju pintu. "—mungkin planet Merkuri akan kejatuhan apel."

Detektif itu pun keluar dari kamar tempatnya berada. Sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan pada Hatsune Ema untuk mengikutinya. Firasatnya mengatakan, wanita itu akan mengikutinya dengan sendirinya. Dengan keinginanya. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Wanita bernama Hatsune Ema itu tampak ragu sesaat, namun setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bocah detektif bernama Edogawa Conan itu tampak menjanjikan—ia sempat berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri, karena baginya sangat konyol mengikuti perintah seorang anak kecil di saat di luar sana ada sekelompok orang jahat yang sedang mengincar nyawanya—ia membiarkan kakinya membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengikuti bocah tersebut. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap menarik tudung jaket jeans yang dipakainya hingga menutupi seluruh rambutnya dan hanya memperlihatkan helai poni pada keningnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam miliknya pun kini sudah bertengger pada batang hidungnya dan sebuah tas yang berisi pakaian kotor penuh noda darah menggantungi pundaknya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Hatsune Ema membuat langkah pertamanya keluar dari kamar bernomor 12 di lantai 14 tersebut dan membiarkan pintu kamar itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

Tiga detik setelah pintu itu menutup, sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata dengan iris coklat di tengah kegelapan ruang kamar yang berlokasi di lantai 14 itu. Dengan satu dorongan tangan si pemilik mata coklat itu mengibaskan tirai jendela yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya kondisi kamar yang telah dikosongkan. Dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dan menduduki sebuah armchair yang bisa dirasakannya masih hangat akibat diduduki seseorang. Kakinya pun kini bersilangan dan satu tangan meraih secarik kertas putih yang diposisikan berada di atas meja dengan sepasang anting yang terbuat dari emas putih sebagai pengganjal.

Sebuah seringai pun kini terlihat kontras dengan gelapnya suasana kamar nomor 12 tersebut. Menunjukan ekspresi penuh percaya diri dan penuh rasa dominan yang ingin sekali berkuasa.

Secarik kertas itu kemudian dilipatnya dengan dua tangan yang terlapisi oleh sarung tangan dari kain dan ketika kertas tersebut selesai dilipatnya, sosok itu mencium kertas tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas noda merah lipstick. Sekali lagi seringainya menghiasi wajahnya, baik luar maupun dalam.

_The game is on._

"_Because one diamond is never enough_," gumamnya pada keheningan ruangan.

_'Paint it white, it suits you better_

_~4869'_

"Tulisan tanganmu benar-benar kacau, Shinichi."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahoy, mates!

Bagaimana UN/UTS/Pekan Ulangan kalian? Penulis sudah menyelesaikan UTS dan punya 4 bulan waktu kosong. Semoga cerita ini bisa sering di update ^^

Menanggapi review yang masuk. (Jika ada yang reviewnya belum dibalas, mohon maaf ^^; )

Penulis paham kalau ada kebingungan antara Hatsune Ema dan Natsumi Ema, tetap nantikan updatesnya untuk tahu penjelasannya, ya. Begitu juga dengan pertanyaan yang penulis ajukan di chapter sebelumnya, kenapa penulis menanyakan usia? Tunggu tanggal mainnya~ ;)

Beberapa review dan PM yang penulis terima pernah menanyakan apakah masih lama tamatnya atau tidak. Ini sedikit mengganggu pikiran. Karena nyatanya, hingga saat ini, penulis belum memastikan akan menamatkan cerita ini di chapter berapa. Walaupun chapter finale sudah dibuat jauh sebelum Natsumi Ema muncul. Kalian sendiri, lebih senang tamatnya dipercepat atau biarkan mengalir saja? Atau mungkin ada yang berminat dengan ide 'TCaDWaD Season II'?

(Sejujurnya, kasus ini sedikit bikin pusing dan sempat membuat penulis down karena sulit menentukan plotnya. Karena itu, mohon dimaklumi jika menemukan segala bentuk 'jumping-scene' dan 'discontinuity' plot yang ada di chapter ini)

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini dan sampai jumpa~

_p.s: Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang mendadak hilang (muncul di chapter 21 tetapi tidak ada di chapter ini)?_


	23. Case 23: The Mysterious Sniper Part III

_1 Juni 2013_

HAH! The longest chapter I've ever made! It hit 20k words and YES! I'm so proud of myself! PARTY TIME, GUYS! ;)

This chapter will be the last Sniper Case-arc, I'm so done with cases and I do think we—my brain, me, and you, my dear reader—need something fresh, fun, and relaxing.

And maybe we need to do something about the relationship-thingy. Ooh, I'm so nervous about this part XD

One serious warning from me for this chapter and maybe the future chapter; _Everything happens when we least expect it_.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

Happy reading~

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.

**_Case 23: The Mysterious Sniper Case_**

**_Part III - END  
_**

**_[Complicated Feeling, First Kiss, and Confession]_**

**_"I only have one bullet, I aim at his eye. Very gently my finger presses on the trigger. I don't tremble. I have no fear."_**

**_~Enemy at the Gates_**

.

.

Dengan satu gerakan memutar, Hakuba mengarahkan kursor putih di layar monitor pada salah satu tab browser yang nampaknya telah selesai me-loading sebuah halaman pemberitaan online.

Tampilan normal dengan latar belakang berwarna abu-abu muda dan sebuah header merah yang bertuliskan 'Birmingham Mail'. Pada sisi kanan atas website tersebut terdapat index cuaca dalam kurun waktu lima hari belakangan, sebuah kolom pencari tepat di bawahnya dan sederetan menu lain yang sejajar dengan kolom pencari.

Tepat di bawahnya, terdapat tulisan 'Sunday Mercury' dengan warna merah-hitam dan diikuti dengan sebuah paragraf singkat yang menjelaskan secara garis besar apa itu 'Sunday Mercury'. Ia tidak perlu membacanya karena, setelah beberapa bulan membiasakan diri membuka situs tersebut, ia pernah membacanya sekali—yakni saat ia pertama menemukan situs itu—dan hingga saat ini ia ingat apa yang tertulis di sana. Ugh, ya. Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan. Hanya tagline dalam jumlah kalimat berlebih.

Mengalihkan pandangan matanya, kini detektif bermata coklat itu memfokuskan penglihatannya pada kolom berita ekslusif dimana berita pembunuhan seorang pria oleh anaknya terjadi di sebuah pub dimuat. Satu gerakan cepat oleh tangannya kemudian membawa detektif itu pada tab baru yang berisi artikel lengkap berita tersebut.

Tiga menit berlalu dan ketika seluruh isi artikel (dan sub artikel yang sepertinya ditambahkan setelah artikel utama dimuat) Hakuba menggerakan kursornya pada sebuah tanda silang dan kembali pada laman utama 'Sunday Mercury'.

'Ribuan nasabah _Mercury Insurance_ menuntut ganti rugi—' Berita ekonomi. Tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya dan kursor kembali bergerak.

_'University Pierre et Marie Curie_ menerima 231 mahasiswa baru dari seluruh—' Edukasi. Ini pun tidak menarik perhatian. Di luar fakta bahwa sebuah universitas yang berada di Paris diberitakan di sebuah surat kabar online milik negara Inggris, hal ini sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Sama seperti ekonomi dan politik. Bagi Hakuba, ketiga topik yang tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya itu pada akhirnya akan saling bersinggungan satu sama lain, bahkan ada saatnya topik tersebut menyatu dan menciptakan sebuah kekacauan dan kebingungan bagi masyarakat.

Sama sekali bukan bidangnya dan mungkin tidak akan menjadi bidangnya.

Menyesap tehnya, Hakuba kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Seperti biasa, coffeeshop yang selalu dikunjunginya setidaknya dua kali seminggu itu terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada sepasang, entahlah mungkin rekan kerja?, duduk bersampingan di bagian mini bar, ditemani masing-masih sepiring spongecake dan fruits-cake dan secangkir kopi. Lalu ada seorang perempuan—Hakuba tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas namun ia mendengar dari beberapa karyawan bahwa perempuan itu sudah cukup lama duduk di sana—dan sekelompok mahasiswa yang tengah sibuk membahas sesuatu tentang tugas akhir. Bagi Hakuba, suasana seperti itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Bahkan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Dengan suasana seperti itu ia bisa menikmati aroma khas teh darjeeling yang menggelitik hidungnya dan membiarkan setiap papila yang menyebar pada permukaan lidahnya dimanjakan oleh rasa pedas anggur muscat—bukan berasal dari daun teh terbaik memang, tetapi untuk ukuran sebuah coffeeshop kecil di sudut kota yang mulai dipadati oleh berbagai jenis kedai minuman; Ini yang terbaik.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya, punggung yang dilapisi kemeja dan gakuran hitam menempel pada bantalan kursi, kaki menyilang, satu tangan bertolak pada rahangnya, Hakuba kemudian mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya yang terlapis Union Jack hardcase dari tidurnya. Tangan dengan aktif bergesekan dengan permukaan layar, menggerakan tampilan menu yang kemudian mengantarkannya pada mail inbox. Satu diantara sekian banyak logo amplop tampak menyala, berwarna kuning dan berkedip kemudian membawa jari panjang pemuda berambut pirang itu pada sebuah gerakan menekan dan menggeser yang berakhir pada tampilan sederet kalimat berwarna hitam, kontras dengan latar belakang putih.

_'Belilah sesuatu sebelum pulang untuk makan malam.'_

Menon-aktifkan ponselnya setelah membalas singkat pesan tersebut, Hakuba kemudian menghelakan nafasnya. Ia coba alihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana satu-dua orang berjalan melewati coffeeshop tempatnya berada dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ada seorang—dirinya—yang memerhatikan mereka.

Semuanya begitu tenang.

Diluar fakta bahwa sekolah dibubarkan lebih awal karena diisukan terjadi kebakaran yang ternyata berasal dari seperangkat bom asap yang, secara sengaja, ditinggalkan oleh seorang Biang Onar Ekoda dan bagaimana ia bisa 'terjebak' di sebuah coffeeshop pada hari senin sore ... Semuanya terasa tenang.

Tidak ada tekanan, masalah, dan hambatan. Semuanya seolah mengalir begitu saja.

Tetapi ketenangan inilah yang membuatnya bingung. Merasa seolah tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan dan hanya berdiam diri di depan sebuah laptop, di dalam sebuah coffeeshop dengan interior yang didominasi oleh kayu—_nature-themed_—sambil memerhatikan pergerakan waktu di luar sana. Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang ... Penganggur? Walaupun pakaian yang ia kenakan—gakuran hitam dengan lambang Ekoda High yang dibordir rapih pada kerah leher—tidak menunjukan ia adalah seorang penganggur, tetapi ia merasa seperti menjadi bagian dari penganggur itu sendiri.

Bahkan saat ia mencoba menemui Nakamori-keibu, melihat apakah ada berita terbaru dari pencuri itu, yang berhasil ia temukan hanyalah sekumpulan pria dewasa lengkap dengan seragam mereka, duduk melingkar beralaskan lantai berkarpet dengan kartu berserakan di tengah lingkaran. Dua mangkuk besar berisi keripik kentang dan popcorn, beberapa kaleng cola, dan sepiring bubuk cabai terlihat menambah serunya permainan kecil mereka, ditemani dengan derai tawa dan lelucon-lelucon dewasa serta komentar-komentar tidak masuk akal.

Tidak ada peringatan dari KID, tidak ada kasus pencurian untuk ditangani.

Apa artinya ia harus mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain? Untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau suatu saat nanti terjadi hal seperti ini—saat liburan, tidak ada pengumuman dari KID, tidak ada kasus untuk dipecahkan, tidak ada aktifitas untuk dikerjakan—ia tidak akan mati karena kebosanan.

Ah, coret itu.

Mati dan kebosanan adalah dua kata yang tidak boleh disatukan. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah memimpikan akan menutup umurnya karena kebosanan. Bahkan skenario terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan tentang hidupnya tidak melibatkan dua kata tersebut. Oh, hei! Pasti setiap orang setidaknya punya satu saat dimana mereka memikirkan 'aku ingin mati saat—'. 'kan?

_Reichenbach falls, 4 Mei._

Ya, seperti layaknya Sherlock Holmes, ia pun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang—katakanlah—heroik. Tidak masalah jika nantinya tidak ada yang mengenangnya layaknya seorang warga negara yang baik mengenang kematian pahlawan yang membela kemerdekaan negara, tetapi setidaknya bisa berhadapan dengan lawan yang seimbang baik dalam fisik maupun psikis sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya adalah nominasi 'Best-Scenario-of-My-Life' yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Dan bicara tentang Sherlock Holmes—

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?" sebuah suara bertanya, membuat Hakuba terhenyak dan harus memandang ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada event penting yang ia lewatkan.

Kursi yang ia duduki masih berupa sebuah kursi kuno bergaya tahun 70an dengan ukiran pada keempat kaki penyangga, bantalan hijau yang menyangga tubuhnya, sebuah laptop yang memperlihatkan screensaver siluet Sherlock Holmes yang berputar pada bagian tengah monitor, ponsel dengan UnionJacks hardcase di samping laptop, secangkir teh Darjeeling, dan sebuah piring kecil yang berisi beberapa potong scones.

_'Biao Coffeeshop'_

Baiklah, ia masih pada kondisi beberapa menit lalu, sesaat sebelum ia … melamun.

"Hakuba Saguru-kun?" suara itu melafalkan namanya, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa sosok yang sedang diajaknya bicara adalah benar adanya Hakuba Saguru.

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh seorang … gadis? … Hakuba kemudian menggeleng pelan, masih mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dan membuang segala macam topik tidak penting yang kerab masuk dalam kepalanya. Detektif pirang itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap sebahu yang nampak jatuh karena kepala yang dimiringkan. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Hakuba untuk menyadari siapa gadis berpakaian bebas yang kini menatapnya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat— "Koizumi-san."

Hakuba berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi di hadapannya, menariknya mundur dan mempersilahkan gadis teman sekelasnya itu duduk. Ia gelengkan sedikit kepalanya ketika gadis itu tidak melihat untuk mengusir sisa-sisa lamunan yang masih menguasainya.

"Maaf, tidak terbiasa berdiam diri," jelas pemuda itu seraya kembali mendudukan diri pada kursinya dan dilihatnya gadis di hadapannya hanya mengangguk kecil, seolah memahami alasan mengapa Hakuba hanya diam saat ia menyapanya. "Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Akako mengibaskan tangannya cepat dan belum sempat Hakuba bertanya lebih lanjut, seorang pria muda yang diketahui Hakuba adalah karyawan coffeeshop tersebut datang menghampiri dengan sebuah nampan di tangan kanannya.

Segelas blend-cappuccino dan sebuah vas bunga putih dari kayu—dengan setangkai bunga almond, peppermint, dan bunga daun pohon cemara—diletakan pria tersebut di atas meja dimana Hakuba meletakan laptopnya. Pria itu kemudian pergi setelah mencium punggung telapak tangan Akako.

_Wow._

"Senggang sepertinya bukan gaya hidupmu," Akako angkat bicara saat melihat satu alis pemuda dihadapannya terangkat sesaat setelah pria karyawan tadi meletakan vas bunga putih di atas meja di hadapannya. "Kaito KID pun sepertinya punya mainan baru yang menyita perhatiannya, hm?"

"Bagaimana jika membaca peruntungan dengan ini?"

Hakuba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari vas bunga putih di hadapannya menuju tangan gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat memegang sebuah kotak hitam di depan wajahnya.

Akako tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya ekspresi Hakuba menunjukan sebuah kebingungan yang sudah ia ketahui penyebabnya dan membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu seukuran telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar 'unik' pada satu sisi dan sisi lain nampak hitam polos. Gadis itu sepenuhnya mengabaikan Hakuba ketika jemari lentiknya mulai mengocok kartu tersebut dan ketika ia selesai mengocoknya, ia melebarkan kartu-kartu itu di atas meja hingga berbentuk seperti kipas hitam. "Hm, kau lahir bulan Agustus. Bulan ke-8," Akako menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ambil lima kartu. Satu per satu."

Hakuba sekali lagi mengangkat satu alisnya dan hanya diam menatap Akako dan sederetan kartu di atas meja secara bergantian.

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya memilih, okay?" Seolah ia tahu apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Hakuba hanya dengan melihat cara pemuda itu menatapnya. "Apapun hasilnya tidak akan mengubah nasibmu di masa lalu, masa kini maupun masa mendatang. Ini hanya," Akako mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, tidak yakin apakah pilihan kata yang akan ia gunakan tepat atau tidak. "_Permainan_."

"Yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa mendatang," gadis itu menambahkan dengan suara berbisik yang mungkin tidak akan mampu didengar oleh detektif di hadapannya. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hakuba kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir sejenak menatap deretan kartu di atas meja dan mengesampingkan kebingungannya akan tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya yang secara tiba-tiba menghampirinya untuk membaca peruntungan atau semacamnya serta hubungan antara bulan kelahirannya dengan angka lima. Karena sejauh pengetahuan yang ia kumpulkan, tidak ada banyak kaitan antara dua hal ini selain keduanya adalah 'angka'.

_Well_, ini hanya permainan.

Memilih selembar kartu dari deretan 78 lembar kartu yang ada, Hakuba menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menarik kartu itu keluar dari barisan dan meletakannya dalam posisi tertutup di antara deretan kartu Akako dan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Detektif itu tanpa pikir panjang memilih kartu kedua dan meletakannya tepat di samping kartu pertama. Keduanya dalam posisi tertutup.

"Koizumi-san," Hakuba mengangkat satu alisnya dan menarik satu kartu lagi dari barisan. Kartu ketiga. "Kau terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" Ia biarkan kalimat 'Hal-hal tidak ilmiah yang membodohi manusia' tetap dalam kepalanya sebelum ia telan ludahnya sendiri.

Akako mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Hakuba menarik kartu keempat dan kini menggerakan jemarinya pada kartu kelima. Ia menggedikan bahunya pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua tahun. Aku lebih suka mendengarkan Luci—menggunakan bola kristal. Efisiensi waktu."

Kartu kelima telah dipisahkan dari barisan dan Hakuba tersenyum. "Ah, begitu rupanya." _Itu menjelaskan debu pada kotak dan posisi kartu yang sedikit berantakan dan bola kristal?_ "Lalu selanjutnya? Kubuka kartu ini?" tanya detektif itu ketika dilihatnya Akako merapihkan kembali kartu yang tersisa dan meletakannya di pinggir meja. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Hakuba membuka sendiri kelima kartu tersebut. Siapapun yang membukanya, menurut Koizumi Akako, tidak akan membuat perbedaan signifikan. Ia bukan seorang pesulap yang selalu memiliki kecurangan dibalik lengan bajunya.

_Whoops._

Dengan satu gerakan hati-hati Hakuba membuka kelima kartu. Secara urut dari sisi kanan tubuhnya hingga ke kiri dan satu alisnya berhasil terangkat hingga tersembunyi di balik poninya ketika dilihatnya kartu-kartu yang telah ia pilih terbuka seluruhnya; _The Moon, Ace of Pentacles terbalik, The Tower terbalik, 6 of Wands, dan The Knight of Sword._

"Setidaknya tidak kudapatkan kartu _The Death_," gumam Hakuba yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit lega dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Sepaham apapun dia terhadap simbol-simbol dalam kartu tarot—seperti yang pernah dibacanya dari sebuah buku milik Baaya yang wanita itu tinggalkan di ruang tamu—melihat kartu The Death tetaplah tidak memberikan firasat baik baginya. Apakah ini efek samping dari pekerjaannya?

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, Hakuba-kun?" tanya Akako setelah memerhatikan deretan kartu di atas meja. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang bola mata yang kini sedang menatap deretan kartu di atas meja dengan tatapan intens dan ada sekelebat aura gelap bisa ia rasakan. Dengan mata menyipit Akako melanjutkan, "Aku yakin ada beberapa 'seseorang' dalam pikiranmu saat ini. Pria. Wanita. Bahkan _betina_." Sebuah penekanan pada kata betina.

Hening sesaat dan Akako kembali menatap detektif di hadapannya; Caranya memandang kartu di hadapannya, mulai melunak.

"Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, satu 'seseorang', akhir-akhir ini. Entah pria atau wanita, namun kau seperti sedang—" Akako menggerakan kedua alisnya. "—mencari sebuah kebenaran. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagimu, mencoba mencari yang kau percaya sebagai sebuah 'kebenaran', kau pernah melakukannya dan merasa berhasil."

"Merasa, hm?" tanya Hakuba yang kini menopang kepalanya pada punggung telapak tangan kirinya. _Artinya hanya sepihak._

"Kau merasa dekat dengan 'kebenaran', seolah ia di depan matamu, walaupun sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau rasakan," Akako melanjutkan. "Lalu ada pengulangan yang membuatmu kini merasa sedikit … terganggu."

_Pengulangan dan gangguan._

"Ada sebuah jalan. Lengkap dengan penerangan dan pembatas jalan serta penunjuk jalan yang menjamin keselamatanmu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan," bola mata Akako kini menatap ke arah tulisan pada kartu tarot miliknya. "Tetapi jalan itu tertutup oleh nafsumu sendiri. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, tetapi ada rasa optimis dan kebutaan terhadap sekitarmu, ah, ya. Ini bahkan lebih kompleks daripada kartu yang dipilih Kuroba-kun." Entah bagaimana caranya—Akako yakin pesulap itu menggunakan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'trik sulap' saat ia mencoba membaca peruntungan Kuroba Kaito, 2 tahun silam—kartu The Magician dan The Fool selalu muncul dalam suatu kombinasi berpola.

Dan saat dikatakan 'Kombinasi berpola', maka artikan sebagaimana dua kata itu terbaca oleh mata.

_Nafsu dan rasa percaya diri yang membutakan._

"Pengalaman dan cita-cita, hm, impian. Mungkin harapan?" Akako memiringkan kepalanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat kedua matanya menangkap gerakan tangan Hakuba yang mengeras pada kedua sisi pegangan kursi. "Membawamu semakin dekat dengan beberapa 'seseorang' yang kau pikirkan. Tetapi kebodohanmu, kecerobohan, membuatmu menemui jalan buntu lainnya. Kau terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, nafsu dan rasa optimis, dan berujung pada kebutaan."

_Experience and hope. Dreams. Stupidity. _

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dan 'seseorang' lainnya datang. Entah darimana. Ia nampak seperti seekor rusa kecil di tengah hutan rimba, di antara binatang buas yang siap memangsanya dan kau—" Akako menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "—punya sebilah pisau yang bisa kau pakai untuk menyelamatkannya. Oh, demi Lucifer!" gadis itu berseru dengan nada bersemangat, membuat Hakuba nampak bingung di hadapannya. "Kehidupanmu akan berubah, Hakuba-kun. Entah menjadi lebih baik atau sebaliknya, tetapi kartu The Tower ini menunjukannya! Ini, seseorang ini, punya sebuah kunci yang mungkin akan membuka jalan yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Walaupun kulihat ia sedikit berbeda dengan rusa kebanyakan, tetapi kau tahu benar bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Kau hanya harus," Akako kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Masih dengan senyum cerianya. "Membuka matamu dan _membiarkan apa yang bukan urusanmu tetap menjadi 'bukan urusanmu'_. Sebesar apapun batu karang menutupi jalanmu, kau masih punya dua tangan untuk memanjatnya."

_Permainan, benar?_ Pikir Hakuba dalam benaknya ketika dilihatnya Akako telah seutuhnya berhenti membaca kartu yang tergeletak di atas meja dan kini sedang menenggak blend-cappuccino miliknya. Dengan satu tangan memijat keningnya, detektif pirang itu mendengus pelan. Namun, menemani dengusan itu, seulas senyum bisa terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. _Benarkah hanya permainan? Ini lebih seperti membaca pikiran._

_Seolah Koizumi-san tahu aku sedang menyelidiki identitas Kaito KID dan Kudo Shinichi yang sebenarnya, namun tidak ada jalan keluar dari hasil penyelidikanku. Seolah ia tahu kalau semua jalan buntu ini adalah karena ketidaktelitianku_ … "_Well done_, Koizumi-san."

"Harus kuakui ini pertama kalinya aku mengizinkan seseorang membaca peruntunganku," ujar detektif itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah dihiasi sebuah senyuman yang menunjukan sebuah keterkejutan dan rasa takjub, "Tarot yang sebenarnya hanya simbolisasi, benar? Mereka tidak, hm, mengatakan apapun dan tidak pula memberikan pertanda."

"Nah," Akako mengibaskan tangannya. Kedua mata terpejam sesaat setelah ia melirik ke arah vas bunga putih yang berada di samping kotak kartu tarotnya. "Semua kembali padamu. Sudah kukatakan kalau tidak akan ada yang berubah dalam hidupmu, benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu bahunya, menanggapi ucapan teman sekelasnya yang kini nampak serius menatap vas bunga putih di atas meja. Mengikuti arah pandangan Akako, detektif itu kemudian merasakan satu alisnya terangkat. Entah karena rasa terkejut, bingung, atau memang hanya kebiasaan lamanya yang selalu melakukan hal itu setiap kali ia memerhatikan sesuatu.

"Kontras, hm?" ucap detektif itu pada lawan bicaranya dan ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Akako melirik ke arahnya dan kembali menatap vas bunga putih tersebut. "Apakah _mereka_ yang membawamu _kemari_?"

_Keabadian dan kematian._

"Satu lebih baik daripada dua, namun dua tidak selamanya baik. Katakan pada satu untuk tidak memecah dua dan pastikan dua tidak melepas satu dari genggamannya," Akako berujar dengan suara pelan dan tatapan yang lurus tertuju pada bulir-bulir air yang membasahi permukaan gelas blend-cappuccinonya. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu hanya diam dan tampak berpikir keras. Bibir bagian bawah terus ia gigiti dan jemarinya yang dipoles dengan cat kuku berwarna gelap terlihat tidak berhenti bergerak di atas pegangan kursi yang ia duduki.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu dan Hakuba tahu bahwa sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan mereka di coffeeshop itu.

Bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Semuanya seperti sudah diatur rapih oleh para dalang dari balik layar dan ia beserta gadis di hadapannya itu hanya perlu memainkan peran yang sudah ditentukan.

Inikah yang mereka sebut dengan … takdir?

Rasanya kata 'takdir' terdengar sangat cliché, mungkin lebih baik disebut—

"_God's Plan_," ucap gadis itu pelan dengan nada bicara dingin. "_'For I know the plans I have for you. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you_'."

Dengan satu lirikan terakhir ke arah vas bunga putih yang masih dengan angkuhnya berdiri di atas meja, Hakuba mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menutup laptopnya dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja. Satu tangan itu kemudian dengan cepat mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"_Without preassure, there won't be any diamonds_," ujar detektif itu pelan sebelum berpamitan pada Akako dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan sebuah determinasi pada caranya memandang ke depan.

.

.

.

.

K. Keiko, begitulah yang tertulis pada nametag yang tersemat pada bagian kanan tubuhnya, hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya saat seorang seniornya sudah meminta pergantian shift yang seharusnya baru bisa dilakukan ketika jam menunjukan pukul empat sore. Tetapi, melihat posisinya sebagai junior dalam kondisi seperti ini, sepertinya ia hanya bisa menyetujui keinginan seniornya dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai front-desk.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh karena kesulitan memasukan kakinya pada sepatu yang disediakan oleh pihak manajemen hotel—pumps hitam polos—, wanita itu lalu menarik nafas panjang ketika tubuhnya sudah standby di atas kursinya. Satu tangan wanita itu kemudian menggeser sebuah cermin yang ia selipkan pada kotak memo dan keningnya berkerut ketika dilihatnya pantulan dirinya pada cermin itu. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang masih terikat ekor kuda terlihat sangat berantakan dengan helai rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah, wajahnya nampak pucat hanya dengan polesan foundation dan bedak, tanpa lipstick, pensil alis dan mascara. Dasi merah yang seharusnya menutupi leher bagian depannya juga nampak sedikit berantakan dan kusut.

Semuanya belum siap.

Satu tangannya kini bergerak membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pensil dari kain flannel yang berisi peralatan tulis serta make upnya. Dengan sedikit menunduk dibalik meja, wanita itu kemudian memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick merah dan menggunakan permukaan meja dari marmer sebagai cermin untuk membantunya _menyiapkan_ diri. Kedua tangannya kemudian dengan cepat melepas ikat rambutnya dan jemarinya mulai menyisir helai rambut yang mencuat, mengikatnya kembali dan menggunakan pita hitam dengan hairnet untuk menjaga kerapihannya.

Satu per satu ia selesaikan secara berurutan, membuatnya hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan dasinya yang masih kusut dan—

"Permisi!"

—suara itu membuatnya terkejut hingga harus mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa sengaja membenturkan keningnya pada tepi meja.

"_Ouch_!" Serunya setengah menjerit sambil mengusap keningnya yang kini terlihat merah. Dengan cepat wanita itu membetulkan dasinya, menekuknya ke balik kerah bajunya hingga bagian kusut tertutup sempurna.

"Permisiii!" suara ceria itu kembali terdengar, namun sejauh mata Keiko mengelilingi lobby hotel, tidak ia temukan si pemilik suara. "Dibawah sini, Oneechan!"

Oh?

Mengangkat tubuhnya—kedua tangan dijadikan topangan berat badannya—Keiko kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat si pemilik suara yang ternyata memiliki tinggi … tidak melebihi pinggang orang dewasa—sementara meja resepsionis memiliki tinggi setara dengan dada orang dewasa. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya yang kini terlihat sedikit merajuk, mungkin karena ia tidak peka terhadap masalah 'tinggi badan'?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, dik?" tanya Keiko pada sosok anak kecil yang terlihat berjinjit agar bisa melihat ke arahnya. Wanita itu kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjadi lebih condong ke depan dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat lawan bicaranya berhenti berjinjit sambil menghelakan nafas.

"Ibuku sakit," anak itu mengeluh dengan kedua tangan meremas bagian bawah bajunya, kedua bolamatanya terlihat memerah seperti ingin menangis. Hah! Seandainya bisa pun, saat ini Keiko sudah menangis karena benturan di keningnya. "Sepertinya ada monster jahat yang masuk ke dalam perutnya! Ibu bilang senjata untuk mengusir monster itu ada di dalam koper dan kopernya ada di dalam kamar!"

Keiko memiringkan kepalanya. _Monster dalam perut? Sakit?_ "Itu gawat sekali, dimana ibumu sekarang?"

Anak itu menggeleng cepat, tatapannya lurus tertuju pada manik mata Keiko. Terlihat memelas. "Ibuku kesakitan. Aku ingin membantu ibuku tapi aku tidak punya kunci kamarnya. Ibu bilang aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau menemuimu, Keiko-neechan. Kumohon … kasihan ibuku … aku tidak ingin dia mati karena monster ..."

"Apa kau ingat nomor kamarmu, dik?"

"Tidak," jawab anak itu dengan nada sedih dan kedua tangan mengusap matanya, memperlihatkan seolah ia sedang menangis. "Ibu tidak memberitahuku nomornya."

"Ng, bagaimana dengan lantai kamarmu? Hari kalian mulai menginap?"

Anak itu terdiam. Kepala menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya dan tampak mencoba mengingat. "Lantai 18, kami menginap sejak kemarin."

Dengan satu anggukan kepala, Keiko kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard hitam di bawah tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik hasil pencarian yang diinginkannya keluar, menampakan beberapa nama tamu hotel yang terdaftar check-in kemarin, dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Kedua matanya kemudian difokuskan pada sebuah kolom yang menunjukan nomor kamar dan dengan cepat ia temukan sebuah nama yang terdaftar menginap di lantai 18. Hanya satu nama itu yang ia temukan di antara beberapa nama yang ada dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, wanita yang baru bekerja di hotel _Hyatt Regency_ itu kemudian membuka loker penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah kartu yang memiliki akses masuk ke kamar nomor 18 di lantai 18 dan menyerahkannya pada seorang anak yang kini terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Ini, kau tahu cara membukanya? Masukan kartu ini pada kotak berwarna putih di atas handle pintu, tunggu hingga lampu hijau menyala sebelum masuk," jelas wanita itu singkat. Anak itu mengangguk pelan dan seulas senyuman ceria yang terpancar dari bola mata dengan iris biru cerahnya—yang terlihat mengilat karena pantulan cahaya lampu, dari sudut pandang Keiko—membuat ekspresi anak tersebut terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Mendongak, anak itu kemudian kembali bertanya. "Apa Neechan melihat tamu yang mencurigakan hari ini?"

"Mencurigakan?"

"Ya! Mungkin saja orang itu yang memasukan monster ke dalam perut ibu!" Seru anak itu dengan nada kesal. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, seolah siap memukul para monster yang telah menyakiti ibunya.

"Entahlah, aku baru saja menggantikan shift kerja seniorku dan yang pertama menemuiku adalah kau, adik kecil. Mungkin ia, seniorku, melihatnya—"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Neechan!" Seru anak itu yang dengan sengaja memotong ucapan Keiko dengan suara riangnya sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Keiko sendirian.

Di belakang Keiko, seorang wanita lain yang mengenakan seragam yang sama kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Satu tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya sementara tangan lainnya dijadikan tumpuan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada meja marmer. Satu alisnya yang digores dengan pensil alis hitam terangkat sempurna ke atas.

Menyadari kehadiran salah satu rekan kerjanya, Keiko menoleh.

"Sudah dua orang bertanya seperti itu," ujar wanita itu dengan cara bicara seperti sedang bercerita. Wanita itu lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Keiko sebelum kembali menatap ke arah dimana anak tadi menghilang.

"Cara memakai kunci kamar?"

Wanita itu memutar bolamatanya, "Orang mencurigakan, bodoh!"

"Oh," Keiko membulatkan mulutnya untuk merespon. Sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah dimana anak tadi menghilang, tatapan matanya menunjukan kekhawatiran. "Apa ada orang seperti itu? Maksudku, mencurigakan dan menyebarkan monster penyebab sakit perut?"

"Kira-kira satu jam setelah polisi-polisi itu datang," wanita itu seutuhnya mengabaikan Keiko dan keluguannya yang nyaris mendekati kata 'bodoh'. "Seorang pemuda datang menanyakan hal yang sama. Awalnya ingin kujawab satu-satunya orang mencurigakan adalah dirinya sendiri, memakai baju serba hitam, topi bisbol hitam, dan sunglasses. Tapi, karena ia memberiku bunga, kujawab yang sebenarnya; seorang wanita muda yang datang bersama ayahnya."

"Mereka tamu di hotel ini?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka datang untuk mencicipi menu lobster di restoran hotel ini. Kalau tidak salah wanita itu bilang hari ini adalah hari peringatan ulangtahun ayahnya dan beberapa kali mereka memintaku untuk memotret mereka. Sepertinya ayah wanita itu memiliki masalah dengan ingatannya atau sesuatu, ah, entahlah. Semacam itu. Setelah itu, wanita itu menanyakan harga patung icon hotel ini, kau lihat? Yang di sana—ia memaksa untuk membelinya."

Keiko mengangguk pelan, mencoba memahami penjelasan yang diberikan rekan kerjanya. Namun, detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap rekan kerjanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dimana letak mencurigakannya?"

… "Lupakanlah. Selamat bekerja, Keiko."

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Kudo!"

"Kuharap kau menelpon karena sesuatu yang penting," dengan nada datar dan sedikit berbisik detektif kecil itu menjawab sapaan rekan sesama detektifnya di seberang sana.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku menelpon karena ada kabar penting yang harus kusampaikan; Kabar baik atau kabar buruk lebih dulu?"

Mengelilingkan pandangannya, Conan dengan sigap menggeser tubuhnya ke balik pot tanaman ketika dilihatnya seorang porter berjalan ke arah tempatnya berada. "Baik?"

Suara di seberang sana mendengus pelan. "_Nice choice_! kabar baiknya adalah—apa kau ingat tempo hari kau memintaku mencari pengrajin besi? Aku baru mendapatkan kabar dari Ohtaki-han kalau ia berhasil melacak keberadaan pengrajin besi yang cukup terkenal di Osaka. Mereka, dengan total delapan orang, sering melayani pemesanan baik secara personal maupun institusi. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan bekerja di bawah lembaga pemerintahan, tetapi aku tidak tahu lembaga mana yang mempekerjakannya. Lagipula itu tidak penting.

"Mereka memiliki bengkel kerja di luar wilayah Osaka, kecuali dua orang; Tanaka Kakuei dan Tonegawa Susumu. Mereka tinggal di sekitar Umeda dan kudengar mereka membangun sebuah bengkel kerja di paviliun rumah," sebuah tarikan nafas. "Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, karena kupikir lebih baik kucoba yang berada di sekitar Osaka lebih dulu. Sisanya mungkin akan kuminta bantuan dari teman-teman Ohtaki-han. Tenang saja, mereka bisa diandalkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini!"

"Lalu berita buruknya?"

"Hah! Itu saat yang kutunggu-tunggu!" Seru Heiji tidak sabar. "Kabar buruknya adalah Tanaka Kakuei telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu sementara Tonegawa Susumu, beliau masih berstatus koma setelah kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya."

Conan mengernyitkan dahinya, satu tangan bergerak menuju dagunya dan menjepitnya dengan dua jari. "Aku ingat sebuah artikel yang dimuat di koran bahwa Tanaka Kakuei meninggal karena kanker ganas. Dokternya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa usia beliau tidak akan lebih dari 2 bulan. Lalu, kecelakaan itu."

"Menurut data yang kudapat dari Ohtaki-han dan beberapa narasumber terpercaya—atau yang biasa disebut internet—tiga bulan yang lalu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan maut di jalur pegunungan yang menewaskan lima orang; dua pria dan satu wanita keturunan Tonegawa dan dua orang yang sepertinya rekan, teman, saudara—entahlah. Murni kecelakaan. Lintasan yang mereka lalui memang rawan dan dalam setahun belakangan sudah terjadi 48 kecelakaan."

…

"Ada apa, Hattori?"

"Mungkin bukan saatnya aku bertanya, tetapi kupikir lebih baik kutanyakan sekarang juga. Kau tahu? Terakhir aku mencoba bertanya, kau sedang sibuk merayu si _Neechan Bermata Menyeramkan_ itu dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroba muncul," Heiji mengecilkan suaranya, mengasumsikan diamnya lawan bicaranya sebagai sebuah konfirmasi bahwa ia diizinkan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dua pertanyaan dan setelah kau jawab, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun lagi selain masalah pengrajin ini."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Heiji yang berada di tempat berbeda, Conan memejamkan matanya. Satu tangan memijat batang hidungnya untuk menghilangkan penat pada kepalanya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menjawab pelan karena ia ingat bahwa Hattori tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya. "Katakan."

Di seberang sana Heiji mengangguk pelan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, "Apa yang sudah KID lakukan padamu?"

… "Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah, Kudo! Aku ini sahabat terbaikmu yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal menyimpan rahasia. Kau tidak perlu malu mengakuinya, dengan ukuranmu yang mudah dibawa-bawa itu, penjahat manapun pasti akan mengincarmu," Heiji kembali mengecilkan suaranya setelah tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. "Jadi, sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang KID sudah lakukan hingga membuatmu bungkam—"

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"—dan belum melaporkan identitas asli Kaito KID kepada—"

"Hattori, dengar! Aku—"

"—pihak kepolisian. Kalau memang ia sudah melaku—Oh, no, no! Jangan katakan kalau dia—"

"HEI!" Conan untuk terakhir kalinya mencoba menginterupsi dengan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Beruntung di sekitarnya tidak ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang sehingga ia tidak harus menjadi objek tontonan gratis. "Kita pernah membahasnya sebelumnya, benar? Kurasa aku tidak perlu—"

_Merkuri berotasi tiga kali pada porosnya … mudah terlihat … Galileo … Eternity? Bukankah planet Merkuri itu—"_Ia hanya melakukan pengamatan melalui teleskop, 'kan?"

"Eh? Siapa? Kaito KID?"

Conan menggelengkan kepalanya, satu tangannya mencengkram rambutnya saat dicobanya mengucapkan apa yang sudah terkumpul di ujung lidahnya. "Galileo. Awal abad ke-17 ia melihat lintasan planet Merkuri saat meneliti planet Venus—_eternity_—keabadian! Itu dia! Itu maksudnya!"

Mengelilingkan pandangannya, Conan kemudian menjauhkan ponsel di tangannya dari telinganya. Dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan detektif kecil itu melihat keadaan di sekitarnya—yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa tidak ada polisi yang berkeliaran dan hanya ada beberapa tamu hotel dan karyawan hotel—dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Restoran hotel. Ke tempat itulah ia berjalan untuk menemui Hatsune Ema yang ia minta untuk menunggu di sana selagi ia mencoba mendapatkan kunci kamar Oohara Rinjo.

Disana, di salah satu meja makan yang ada di dalam restoran hotel, ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Tengah berbicara dengan seorang pelayan yang tampak membawa sebuah nampan—entah apa isinya, dari sudut pandang seorang anak kecil sulit untuk melihat apa yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu di atas sana—dan kemudian pergi setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sosok Hatsune Ema tertawa pelan.

"Kudo, aku tidak—"

"Aku harus pergi. Kabari aku jika sudah kau temukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hatsune-san?" Conan, dengan satu tangan terjejal dalam saku celananya berjalan menghampiri Hatsune Ema yang duduk tidak jauh dari sebuah buffet dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya yang condong ke arah meja dan kini menoleh ke arahnya.

Sebuah garpu di tangan kanan, menempel pada bibirnya, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah piring berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kue. Semuanya berukuran mini. Seulas senyum canggung dan rona merah pada pipinya dengan mudah menjelaskan jawaban—'Oh, hi! Aku sedang menunggumu, seperti yang kau suruh dan mereka menyediakan _free snacks_!'—atas pertanyaan Conan yang bahkan tidak perlu diucapkannya. Melihat hal ini, Conan yang hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya dan menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

Restoran itu tampak sepi, tentu saja, jam makan siang sudah berlalu dan jam makan malam belum tiba. Hanya ada beberapa tamu yang nampaknya datang untuk menikmati _free coffee and snacks_ yang selalu disajikan setiap pukul tiga sore hingga jam enam, tepat sebelum jam makan malam, setelah jam makan siang.

Kue-kue yang disajikan pun tidak banyak. Setiap hari memiliki tema tersendiri dan selalu ada menu andalan dari _pattisier_ pendatang. Semuanya dibuat berukuran mini, agar tidak terlalu mengenyangkan namun cukup untuk mengganjal perut selagi menunggu makan malam.

Selain kue, mereka juga menyediakan manisan dan pudding. Kopi, teh, dan aneka macam jus dari buah-buah segar.

Tidak, jangan salah sangka.

Bukan artinya seorang Edoga—Kudo Shinichi menyukai makanan manis sehingga mengetahui secara detail apa-apa saja yang disajikan oleh restoran hotel itu. Semua informasi itu ia dengar dari Sonoko tepat di hari malam pencurian KID yang kemudian berakhir sedikit … _buruk_.

Gadis itu, dengan semangat menceritakan berbagai macam hal tentang makanan yang disajikan restoran tersebut, tetapi sama sekali tidak memberikan 'sample' padanya yang harus menunggu berjam-jam di tengah udara dingin. Bukan artinya ia mengharapkan Sonoko dengan baik hati memberikannya cemilan sebelum 'bekerja' dan bukan artinya ia memiliki minat pada makanan manis, hanya saja … Kau tahu? Formalitas.

"Tadi kulihat kau berbicara dengan—"

"Conan-kun, katakan 'Aah~'!" Ujar wanita itu, Hatsune Ema, dengan sepotong kue menancap pada sebuah garpu yang kini berada beberapa sentimeter di depan mulut Conan. Detektif itu menatap datar potongan kue yang kini ditempelkan tepat di bibirnya. Frosting putih membuat bibirnya sedikit lengket apalagi setelah beberapa kali wanita itu melakukannya, ia hanya bisa menggerutu 'Baiklah, hanya sekali ini…' dan ia biarkan Hatsune Ema menyuapkan sepotong mini _fruit cake_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Enak?" Tanya wanita itu dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya dan Conan hanya mengangguk pelan, masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Sekali lagi?"

Kali ini bukan sebuah _fruit cake_ dengan frosting putih dan rasa asam-manis buah-buahan yang disodorkan wanita itu ke arahnya. Melainkan sebuah cake yang dilapisi frosting berwarna kekuningan. Seperti saat kau menambahkan mentega cair pada adonan terigu, ya, seperti itu warnanya.

Selama beberapa saat Conan hanya diam sambil memerhatikan potongan cake yang diposisikan sejajar dengan garis matanya dan bisa ia rasakan air liur dalam mulutnya seolah terakumulasi hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang detektif yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil itu membuka mulutnya—dan menyuarakan 'Aah' pelan setelah Hatsune Ema memaksanya—membiarkan potongan cake menggiurkan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah struktur terluar kue yang terasa sangat lembut, seperti memakan busa, hanya saja ada perpaduan rasa asin-manis yang membedakannya. Ah, benar! Rasanya seperti ada campuran coklat pada campuran frosting yang dimakannya. Lalu ia juga bisa merasakan rasa masam dan sensasi segar buah lemon saat lapisan cake mulai digigitnya, disusul dengan aura dingin yang sepertinya berasal dari daun mint. Selama dua-tiga detik pertama yang ia rasakan hanya itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya," Hatsune Ema berujar pelan disela tawa kecilnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat wanita itu kembali memotong cake miliknya dan mengarahkannya potongan kue itu pada mulut bocah kecil di hadapannya. "Ini potongan terakhir. Kalau ada yang tahu aku memberimu ini, mereka bisa menangkapku."

Conan mengangguk. Ia abaikan rasa malunya karena sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan dengan cepat melahap potongan terakhir yang diberikan Hatsune Ema. Sekali lagi ia merasakan kelembutan itu dalam mulutnya dan— _Apa ini hanya firasatku atau memang kue ini rasanya seperti …_

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kuncinya?" Mengelap tangannya dengan selembar tissue, Hatsune Ema kemudian menoleh ke arah Conan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Rencanamu itu maksudku."

"Tergantung bagaimana kita melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan akan berhasil atau tidak, lagipula kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika belum mencobanya." _Mungkin hanya firasatku saja._

"Apa kau akan memanggil bantuan?"

Conan menggeleng pelan. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin untuk meminta bantuan dalam bentuk apapun. Berdoa saja semoga badai tidak benar-benar datang malam ini."

Hatsune Ema menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua saja? Apa pemuda itu tidak akan datang?"

Dengan satu tangan menggaruk pipinya, Conan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tawa kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa diartikan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Kudo Shinichi bisa 'datang' atau memang harus ia, Edogawa Conan, yang menyelesaikan kasus ini.

_Jika memang harus seperti itu …_

Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya, ia ingin agar Kudo Shinichi saja yang berada di posisinya saat ini; bersama dengan seorang wanita yang masih meragukan profesinya, seorang pencuri yang entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini, dan sekelompok polisi serta orang-orang yang harus dihindarinya karena tidak seharusnya mereka mengetahui ada 'Edogawa Conan' di dekat mereka.

Jika melakukan penyelidikan sebagai 'Edogawa Conan' saja sudah sangat menyulitkan, apalagi jika harus melakukannya sebagai seorang 'Edogawa Conan yang Tak Seharusnya Kembali ke Dunia'.

_Karena memang seharusnya Edogawa Conan sudah tiada dan Kudo Shinichi … Seharusnya … Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan waktunya untuk … Ya!_

Ya, itu benar!

_'What's past is prologue.'_

Posisinya sudah melewati garis start dan pluit tanda permainan dimulai sudah berbunyi entah sejak kapan. Mundur secara tiba-tiba hanya akan memperkeruh suasana, tidak menyelesaikan apalagi mempermudah.

_'The hell is empty and all the devils are here.'_

Hanya ... Melangkah maju.

"Ayo!"

Detektif kecil itu tidak berkata banyak saat ia melompat turun dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan Hatsune Ema, mengajak wanita itu untuk segera pindah sebelum mereka dilihat lebih banyak orang. Sepasang kaki kecilnya yang terbungkus sepatu sneakers kemudian membawa tubuhnya dan Hatsune Ema menuju lift.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, memersilahkan dirinya dan seorang wanita di sampingnya untuk masuk.

_'Which apples should I pick?'_

Satu hal yang ia bisa rasakan ketika kakinya melangkah masuk dalam ruang berbentuk balok saat itu adalah sebuah tangan yang semula digenggamnya kini menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya. Menggenggamnya seolah tangan kecilnya adalah seutas tali yang terhubung dengan sebuah layangan di langit lepas sana, seolah tangan kecilnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh lepas darinya.

Pintu lift terlihat menutup saat detektif kecil itu mendongak, menatap dari sudut pandangnya bagaimana sosok wanita yang semula menjulang di atas kepalanya, kini bergerak turun untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Genggaman tangan itu belum terlepas, masih erat menjaga tangan kecilnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Lalu tangan lainnya, milik wanita itu, bergerak menuju samping kepalanya, membelai wajahnya perlahan dan berhenti di bagian tengkuknya.

Panas.

Itulah yang ia rasakan di sekitar wajahnya. Di sekitar tulang pipinya dan panas itu semakin menjadi saat wanita di hadapannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tengkuknya, menariknya maju dan mengecup sudut bibir kecilnya.

"A, apa yang—"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih, Conan-kun?" Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus noda lipstik yang membekas di sudut bibirnya.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ..._ "T, ti—"

"Nah-ah!" Satu tangan wanita itu mencubit pipi sang detektif. "Mungkin bukan kekasih. Hanya seorang yang kau kasihi dan kau anggap penting. Saat ini pun kau masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

_'The black one.'_

"Perasaanmu itu, jangan terus kau simpan seorang diri," Hatsune Ema berdiri dari posisinya, membetulkan pakaiannya saat bunyi 'Ding!' bergema dalam ruangan di sekitarnya. "Apapun hasilnya, yang terpenting adalah memberanikan diri untuk memulainya, 'kan?"

Tidak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Kedua matanya yang semula terpaku pada sosok wanita di sampingnya, kini terarahkan pada pantulan dirinya di permukaan pintu lift yang perlahan terbuka dan menampakan lorong kosong di lantai 19. Entah bagaimana ia harus menanggapi ucapan wanita di sampingnya itu. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam kepalanya kalimat yang mungkin bisa ia ucapkan untuk menanggapi perkataan wanita itu. Semuanya lenyap dalam keheningan lantai 19 dengan penerangan menyilaukan yang kemudian menuntunnya menuju tangga darurat.

Benarkah itu?

Benarkah ada bagian dalam dirinya yang ingin bertemu namun masih mencari cara tepat untuk menemuinya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu tetapi ia tidak paham alasan yang mendasari keinginannya?

Apakah minta maaf?

Apakah untuk berterimakasih?

Atau hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat untuk memastikan bahwa ... Semua masih sama seperti sedia kala?

Atau mungkin ... Mungkinkah?

Kalau memang 'ya', bukankah sebaiknya ia lakukan sekarang? Memulainya dengan menelpon dan mengatakan 'Setelah semua selesai, aku akan—'

_'We will draw the curtain and show you the picture.'_

Karena ia tahu semua orang membutuhkan sebuah kepastian, realisasi.

Bukan sebuah omong kosong yang kemudian lenyap bersama angin.

Atau dalam kondisi seperti ini ... Hilang bersama badai.

"Banyak yang berkata bahwa setelah badai melanda, ada sebuah lembaran baru yang harus diisi," sebuah kalimat kemudian meluncur dari mulutnya ketika langkahnya berhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir. "Dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

_'Or the gold one?'_

Hatsune Ema yang berdiri pada anak tangga di atas Conan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang menjadi sebuah siluet akibat pancaran cahaya dari lubang ventilasi.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya," ia menjawab dengan tegas. "Aku ingat seorang pendeta pernah mengatakannya pada _kami_," kepala mendongak, kedua alis terangkat. "Tuhan menciptakan dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk umatnya bukan tanpa alasan. Rencana itu," ia menoleh, menatap sepasang manik mata yang dengan intens menatapnya. "Pastilah lebih indah dari apa yang kita bisa bayangkan."

"Menurutmu tuhan akan berpihak padaku?" Hening sesaat. "_Kita._"

Satu tangan kecil kini meraih handle pintu besi berwarna merah di hadapannya. Kedua bolamata teralihkan pada lempengan alumunium bertuliskan 'Lantai 18' pada badan pintu.

"Aku hanya seorang detektif, tetapi aku yakin tuhan tidak pernah menutup matanya pada mereka yang membutuhkan bantuannya." _White suits you better._ "Apa kau akan ikut denganku? Atau kau akan membiarkan _pembunuh ayahmu_ tetap berkeliaran?"

.

.

.

.

"_Kawai_," gumamnya sambil bersiul pelan. Kedua tangan sibuk mengelus bulu putih mahluk kecil dalam pelukannya saat kakinya yang terbalut boots coklat melangkah ke balik pot tanaman besar di sudut koridor. Dengan seulas senyuman pada bibir yang terlihat berkilau oleh polesan lipgloss ber-glitter, sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengintip dari balik helai daun ke arah dimana sekelompok polisi berkumpul. "_Nanatsu no ko ga aru kara yo_," lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai lebar yang menggantikan senyuman polosnya.

Melirik ke arah sebuah pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok itu kembali mengelus mahluk berbulu putih dalam pelukannya, memberikan sentuhan yang membuat mahluk itu mengeong manja dalam belaiannya, lalu mencium kepala mahluk kecil itu dan meletakannya di atas permukaan lantai berkarpet.

Mahluk berbulu putih itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam, dan mengeong pelan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena tidak mengajak Holmes," bisik sosok itu seraya mengelus kepala mahluk kecil di hadapannya. "Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir sekotak biskuit, bagaimana?"

Mahluk kecil itu mengeong pelan lalu menjilati bulunya.

… "Oke, akan kupastikan Holmes tidur denganmu saat pulang."

Kembali mengeong, mahluk berbulu putih itu kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara. Untuk sepersekian detik sosok itu bersumpah telah melihat 'seringai' dari wajah mahluk kecil itu yang seolah ingin mengatakan 'senang-berbisnis-denganmu' atau semacamnya dan dengan langkah angkuhnya, mahluk kecil itu berjalan tanpa rasa takut menjauhi pot tanaman, menghampiri sekelompok polisi—ada sekitar enam orang pria berjas dan dua pria berseragam—yang terlihat sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu di dekat lokasi yang kini dibatasi dengan police line.

Lupin—begitulah sosok itu memanggil si mahluk kecil berbulu putih tersebut dan nyatanya memang itulah nama mahluk itu—lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeong pelan. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mahluk kecil itu untuk menyita perhatian sekelompok pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh kecilnya yang terbalut bulu halus berwarna putih lenyap dibalik kerumunan pria-pria itu.

Sementara Lupin masih sibuk mengalihkan perhatian para polisi yang menjaga area di sekitar TKP, sosok dibalik pot tanaman itu lalu menegakan tubuhnya. Satu tangan yang memegang sebuah pistol ia posisikan di antara ranting tanaman dan terarah pada salah satu pria yang masih sibuk mengerubungi si kecil Lupin.

Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, sosok itu kemudian menggerakan jarinya untuk menarik pelatuk dan—

"_Ema_."

—melepaskan dua buah peluru kartunya ke sembarang arah saat seseorang membisikan namanya di telinganya dan menarik satu lengannya, menyeretnya menjauhi tempat persembunyiannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah salah satu pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Hei!" desis sosok itu pelan dengan sedikit rintihan akibat rasa nyeri yang dirasakan tulang bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terbentur permukaan kayu yang tidak rata. Mendongak, sosok itu yang masih belum dapat melihat dengan jelas kemudian merasakan matanya membelalak cukup lebar—bahkan memungkinkan bagi kedua bolamatanya untuk melompat keluar—saat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan erat memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Apa yang—" masih dalam kondisi sedikit terkejut, sosok itu kemudian menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara desisan keras seekor kucing dari arah TKP dan disusul dengan teriakan panik beberapa orang polisi yang berbunyi seperti 'Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!', 'Hentikan!', dan 'Tangkap kucing itu!'. Sepertinya, peluru kartu yang ditembakannya tidak salah mengenai sasaran, hanya terjadi sedikit pergantian sasaran. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sana karena posisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan—ada sebuah tembok yang menghalangi sudut pandangnya—tetapi ia yakin rencananya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para polisi itu cukup berhasil.

Ah-hah! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Kaito KID!

... Walaupun ia sedang berada dalam wujud Natsumi Ema.

Bicara tentang Natsumi Ema, KID kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada sosok pria yang masih memeluknya. Sosok itu terlihat ... nyaman ... dan tampak tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin terasa erat pada tubuhnya. Namun, senyaman apapun pelukan itu, ia tetaplah seorang pria dan yang dipeluknya adalah seorang pria ... _Yang menyamar menjadi wanita_. Yang tidak mengenalnya _SAMA SEKALI_ dan kini bisa merasakan sesuatu menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang menekuk di depan dadanya, Natsumi Ema kemudian mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Ada raut kekecewaan pada wajah pria itu saat pelukan mereka akhirnya terlepas.

Dengan sebuah tawa canggung, KID menggunakan suara Ema untuk menjelaskan, "Sepertinya ada salah paham disini."

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengecup kening gadis di hadapannya, kedua tangannya memegangi sisi wajah gadis itu dan memberikan kecupan lainnya di sudut kelopak mata. "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Wajahmu, rambutmu, matamu—" sebuah kecupan di batang hidung. "—hidungmu—" sebuah kecupan lain di leher. "—dan bibirmu."

Tanpa aba-aba maupun peringatan, pria itu kemudian kembali mendorong tubuh gadis di depannya, menekan kedua tangan gadis yang dicengkramnya di samping kepala sang gadis untuk mematikan ruang gerak gadis itu dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir yang berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya pada taburan glitter lipstiknya.

Kedua mata KID—Ema, Natsumi Ema—membelalak lebar akibat rasa shock yang dialaminya.

_S ... Seorang pria ... Me ... Menci_—"STOP!" Teriak Natsumi Ema yang tanpa sadar telah berteriak dengan menggunakan suara aslinya, suara laki-laki, dan mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga jatuh terhempas ke atas permukaan lantai berkarpet. Satu tangan kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya dan ia cukup bersyukur sedang menggunakan penyamaran karena jika tidak mungkin rona merah di wajahnya akan terlihat sangat kontras dengan blouse putih yang dipakainya_. Tenanglah, Kaito … Tidak … M, Maksudku tenanglah, Ema. Tenang_ … "A, Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Suara Natsumi Ema kembali terdengar dan sedikit serak, satu tangan menunjuk ke arah pria yang masih duduk di lantai. "K, kau ... Kau ... _PRIA MESUM_!"

_Bagus, suaraku terlalu ke—_

"Hei, lihat!" Seru seorang pria yang diduga Natsumi Ema berasal dari kumpulan polisi di depan TKP. Dari sudut matanya dengan jelas ia bisa melihat keenam polisi itu dengan sengaja menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka—seorang polisi dalam posisi tergeletak di lantai, hanya mengenakan atasan seragamnya dan bokser putih dengan motif bebek kuning (yes, thank you!) sementara lima orang sisanya mencoba menjauhkan seekor kucing putih yang sibuk mencakar badan sang polisi yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Peluru kartunya nampaknya sukses memunculkan 'sesuatu' yang dapat memicu keagresifan kucing kecil itu. HAH! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Kaito KID—sesaat dan sedang memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arahnya.

"Bukankah wanita itu yang sedang dicari Megure-keibu?"

_O, ow. Ini terdengar buruk_ ... Batin KID yang kini menyelipkan satu tangannya pada saku rok biru _aqua_nya.

Salah seorang polisi lain kemudian menimpali setelah mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku depan baju seragamnya. Nampak seperti sebuah catatan dari sudut pandang KID.

"Rambut merah gelap," ujar polisi itu dan kelima rekannya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Blouse putih, rok biru." Sekali lagi kepala para polisi itu mengangguk kompak. Mata sama sekali tidak meninggalkan sosok wanita yang sedang dibahas.

"Boots coklat."

Hening sesaat dan KID bersumpah dalam hatinya ia bisa merasakan aura mengerikan dari para polisi itu yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Terakhir kali ia merasakan aura seperti itu adalah saat Akako memberikannya sekaleng jus yang kemudian, setelah ia berikan pada salah satu penggemar gadis itu, berakhir dengan _tidak_ baik.

Apapun itu, saat ini yang harus ia lakukan bukanlah berdiam diri dan menunggu sekumpulan pria berbadan besar dengan wajah mengerikan untuk menyerbunya. Di saa seperti ini ia harus—

"KEJAR DIAA!"

—kabur secepat mungkin.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, KID melemparkan sebutir bola kecil berwarna hitam ke arah lantai, berputar pada ujung sepatu bootsnya ketika sinar menyilaukan berpendar dari permukaan bola itu, dan memanfaatkan saat-saat dimana para polisi itu terganggu untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja," Hatsune Ema berujar pelan sambil mengelilingkan pandangannya pada lorong di sekitarnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain, menandakan sebuah kebingungan yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Atau memang tempat ini sangat sepi?"

Conan yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Hatsune Ema mengangguk pelan namun tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Bisa dikatakan ia pun sangat terkejut begitu ia menginjakan kakinya di lantai 18 yang dapat dengan mudah diaksesnya melalui tangga darurat dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana selain sebuah TKP yang dikelilingi oleh police line.

Ia bisa memaklumi jika para tamu hotel yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyelidikan diminta untuk pindah sementara waktu ke tempat lain, tetapi jika melihat tidak ada satu pun polisi yang menjaga TKP … _Apa ini salah satu ulahnya?_

_Kuharap ia tidak menidurkan seluruh anggota kepolisian di saat seperti ini …_ pikir detektif itu saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan police line yang dipasang melintang di depan sebuah lift yang masih dalam kondisi yang sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan beberapa jam lalu. Hanya saja tubuh Oohara Rinjo sudah tidak lagi terlihat dan kemungkinan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dilakukan autopsi.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menunggu di sana?"

Menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, Conan lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Hatsune Ema berdiri beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Ia paham jika wanita itu tidak ingin melihat lokasi yang hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian na'as itu. Siapapun pasti akan merasakan hal itu jika berada di posisi Hatsune Ema.

Berjongkok tepat di depan pintu lift, detektif itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya hingga benar-benar menempel pada permukaan lantai dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Satu jarinya kemudian menyentuh bercak hitam yang dilihatnya di sekitar pintu lift. _Darah? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Tunggu, kalau tidak salah disana juga—"_Hatsune-san."

"Ya?"

Conan kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Tanpa berkata banyak ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraba permukaan dinding lift bagian bawah. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, bagian yang dirabanya adalah tempat dimana Hatsune Ema berada saat ia menemukan tubuh Oohara Rinjo untuk pertama kalinya.

_Ada bekas basah ... Air?_

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" wanita itu kembali bertanya dan nampaknya wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah lift agar bisa mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya lebih jelas.

"Apa kau tahu kalau anting-anting yang kau pakai tadi telah dipasang alat pelacak?" tanya Conan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Hatsune Ema yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berada. Punggung membelakangi TKP agar ia tidak melihat bagaimana darah masih mengotori lift itu. "Kau bilang saat tiba di Jepang kau merasa seperti diikuti oleh pria berbaju hitam," _Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh disini._ "Dan mereka seolah lenyap sesaat setelah Rinjo-san memberimu anting-anting itu, 'kan?"

"Kalau dugaanku benar," Conan melanjutkan. "Sepertinya saat ini mereka masih mengawasi pergerakanmu. Hanya saja mereka melakukannya dari jarak jauh melalui sebuah monitor kecil."

"Maksudmu ayahku dengan sengaja ingin aku diikuti _seseorang_?"

Conan lalu membalik tubuhnya dan kini berdiri menatap tombol pada dinding lift. "Apa ada _seseorang_ yang akhir-akhir ini mengincarmu?" _Lantai 13 dan 18?_ "Selain yang berhubungan dengan pemberitaan Shinichi-niichan maksudku."

"Sepertinya," wanita itu terdengar ragu. "Tidak ada. Mungkin ada, tetapi aku tidak pernah memerdulikannya. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Pekerjaanku tidak memungkinkanku untuk tidak memiliki pesaing. Surat ancaman, penguntit, dan sebagainya sudah biasa kutemui."

"Semuanya masih terjadi hingga sekarang?"

"Tidak. Semuanya akan berakhir setelah beberapa minggu atau biasanya mereka berhenti setelah kuketahui identitas mereka," wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Kecuali satu."

"Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, aku tidak ingat kapan itu bermula, seseorang terus menerorku. Awalnya hanya fax gelap yang dikirimkan tiga kali dalam sehari, lalu rangkaian bunga bakung, boneka rusak, hingga barang-barang lamaku yang dilumuri cat merah dan diletakan di pelataran parkir kantor."

"Barang-barang lama?"

"Ya," Hatsune Ema menjawab. "Setiap tiga bulan kantorku mengadakan bazaar di beberapa kota di Paris dan sekitarnya. Semua barang-barang bekas kami jual dan hasilnya kami sumbangkan untuk lembaga-lembaga penyalur bantuan korban bencana. Disana aku menjual baju, tas, dan sepatu lamaku, lalu seminggu kemudian barang itu dikirimkan lagi kepadaku dalam kondisi berlumur cat merah. Oh! Pernah selama sebulan aku mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak berbicara. Hanya ada suara seperti gergaji mesin dan mesin las."

Dengan tatapan datar, Conan menatap punggung Hatsune Ema yang saat ini masih bercerita dengan nada seolah yang dialaminya adalah sebuah ... Pengalaman berlibur ke luar angkasa.

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu terlihat sangat tenang setelah mendapat teror semacam itu?

"Lalu pernah juga situs resmi kantorku di-_hack_ oleh seseorang. Semua tampilan hilang, hanya menyisakan tampilan halaman utama berwarna hitam dan sebuah gambar," wanita itu melanjutkan. "Gambarnya seperti ular yang ekornya membentuk huruf 'S'—"

_Membentuk huruf 'S' ?_

"—penanggung jawab publikasi media online kami segera memperbaikinya dan setelah itu tidak pernah lagi kulihat gambar itu. Oh, maaf, kuralat. Sehari sebelum paket yang dikirim staffku, yang berisi surat untuk pemuda itu, datang, aku mendapat sepucuk surat tanpa nama pengirim. Isinya kurang lebih sama seperti gambar yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Apa kau mengenali gambar itu?"

Hatsune Ema kemudian menoleh, mendapati seorang detektif kecil berjalan mendekatinya dan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"

Conan mengernyitkan dahinya. Nampak tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Tetapi, kalau kuingat lagi. Gambar itu nampak familiar," gumam Hatsune Ema dengan satu jari mengetuk dagunya. "Sepertinya pernah kulihat di suatu tempat, tetapi tidak bisa kuingat dimana."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi dimana kau melihatnya, Hatsune-san," pinta Conan pada wanita itu dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

_Tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan. Jika mereka sejak awal sudah mengincar Hatsune Ema, ada kemungkinan Natsumi Ema diincar karena kemiripan—tidak ... Kami diincar sebelum Natsumi Ema muncul ... Lalu ... Kenapa sepertinya ada yang tertinggal? Kenapa sepertinya— _

_'Ding!'_

_—g, gawat!_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Conan menarik tangan Hatsune Ema dan mengajak wanita itu meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berada untuk bersembunyi. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, dua orang pria berseragam keluar dan berbelok menuju ke arah TKP sementara seorang lainnya yang mengenakan setelan jas nampak mengikuti dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya.

Pria itu kemudian mendongak untuk melihat sekelilingnya dan saat itu juga satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa tempat ini kosong?" Tanyanya pada dua petugas di hadapannya yang juga mengalami kebingungan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, kedua petugas tersebut menggedikan bahunya. "Seharusnya ada enam orang yang berjaga di sini."

"Mungkin mereka sedang—Ah, sebentar," pria itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana ketika ia dengar ponselnya menyuarakan nada dering riang. "Moshi-moshi, Sato-san?"

Hening sesaat dan pria itu menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka belum tiba sejak kami terakhir menelpon kantor pusat—eh? Benarkah? Ketiganya tewas? Uh, saat ini Megure-keibu sedang bersama Mouri-san, sepertinya mereka sedang mencoba menghubungi Shinichi-kun. Apa? Oh, itu, hingga saat ini kami belum bisa mengontaknya. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan padanya."

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Menyisakan keheningan di antara ketiga pria yang kini berdiri tepat di depan lokasi kejadian dengan kerutan di dahi mereka.

"Menurutmu pemuda detektif itu melarikan diri?" bisik Hatsune Ema pada Conan yang berada di depannya. Keduanya nampak mencoba mengintip dari balik pilar besar yang menutupi tubuh mereka dari penglihatan ketiga anggota kepolisian di depan TKP. Wanita itu kemudian menunduk, melihat ekspresi dingin bocah kecil itu dari sudut pandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Dengan satu helaan nafas wanita itu berujar pelan, "Hubungi dia."

"Eh?"

Wanita itu melirik ke arah Conan tepat setelah dirasakannya tatapan bocah itu kini terarah padanya. Dari sudut matanya bisa ia lihat raut wajah bingung bocah kecil itu.

"Kau tahu dimana detektif itu, 'kan? Hubungi dia. Suruh dia datang dan selesaikan kasus ini sebelum—"

"_GARRHHH!_"

"_ARRGH!_"

Mengabaikan Hatsune Ema yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Conan membalik badannya kembali menghadap ke arah dimana teriakan itu berasal. Disana, tepat di depan lokasi terbunuhnya Oohara Rinjo, dua orang pria berseragam tumbang dan seorang lagi nampak tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Conan menggerakan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju lokasi tersebut hanya untuk menemukan noda darah yang mulai menggenangi permukaan lantai yang berasal dari tubuh ketiga pria tersebut.

"SIAL!" teriak detektif itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelebat bayangan yang terlihat berbelok tepat di tikungan di ujung lorong.

Detektif itu pun berlari, mencoba mengejar bayangan yang dilihatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Langkah kaki bayangan itu masih bisa didengarnya dan jika suara itu semakin keras terdengar, itu artinya ia semakin dekat dengan bayangan tersebut.

Namun, beberapa langkah sebelum ia sampai pada tikungan dimana bayangan tersebut terakhir terlihat, suara sesuatu berukuran besar terdengar pecah dan saat ia tiba di tikungan tersebut, bisa dilihatnya bayangan yang beberapa detik lalu dikejarnya kini melompat keluar dari celah jendela pecah.

Terjun bebas dari lantai 18 dan mendarat tepat di atas sebuah mobil patroli.

.

.

.

.

"Hattori Heiji?" Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 60 tahun yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda bertanya pada sosok pemuda berseragam di hadapannya. Wanita itu kemudian mengenakan kacamatanya yang tergantung pada kerah blouse hitamnya dan menyipitkan matanya saat bayangan blur di hadapannya mulai terbentuk. Menampakan seseorang, dua orang, muda-mudi yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Ah, rupanya kau!"

Dengan sebuah seringai lebar Heiji menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar! Benar! Ini aku, Nek! Lama tidak berjumpa!"

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk memukul lengan Heiji sebelum ia putar kursi rodanya ke arah dalam rumah. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'Nenek'! Umurku baru menginjak angka 50 tahun ini! Ayo, ada kiriman kue dari desa dan kau harus mencicipinya!"

Dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, Heiji kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya kuno itu, melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Kazuha yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya diam mengikuti dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas.

Ketiganya, wanita tua itu beserta Heiji dan Kazuha, lalu berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang terlapisi oleh kayu tua. Bunyi berderit dapat mereka dengar setiap kali mereka melangkah dan beberapa kali Heiji hampir terjatuh karena tersandung permukaan kayu yang menonjol.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di sepanjang lorong itu. Hanya ada beberapa kaligrafi tua dengan tulisan-tulisan penyemangat—yang Heiji anggap sangat kuno dan ketinggalan zaman. Ia yakin pernah membaca kalimat-kalimat itu pada buku teks sejarahnya dan mungkin kalimat itu sudah tidak digunakan hingga abad ke-18—sebuah lukisan naga sepanjang satu meter dengan posisi vertikal, dan beberapa figura foto yang terlihat sudah dikosongkan.

"Heiji," Kazuha yang berjalan di samping Heiji kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbicara dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak didengar oleh wanita berkursi roda di depannya. "Sejak kapan kau punya kenalan seorang dari keturunan Tonegawa?"

Heiji menatap datar si penanya di sampingnya lalu mengalihkan tatapan datarnya pada punggung wanita yang seingatnya bernama Aiko ... Aika? Atau namanya Nanako? Ah, entahlah. Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah berkenalan dengan wanita itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini. Sepertinya nenek tua itu memiliki kesulitan dalam mengingat dan salah mengenaliku dengan seseorang. Lagipula, bukankah dengan begini lebih mudah?"

Kazuha mengangguk pelan, wajahnya nampak merasa bersalah karena telah memanfaatkan kekurangan wanita di depannya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Dan wanita itu bukan keturunan Tonegawa. Sepertinya hanya kerabat dekat atau pelayan, karena Ohtaki-han bilang seluruh darah Tonegawa sudah habis saat kecelakaan itu," jelasnya pada gadis disampingnya yang kini menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Tonegawa Susumu-san masih hidup, 'kan?"

Dengan satu gedikan bahu, Heiji menjawab. "Koma. Saat ini ia berada di antara hidup dan mati."

"Silahkan duduk," ujar wanita tua itu ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya pernah menjadi ruang tamu. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian."

"Biar kubantu," Kazuha menawarkan diri dan wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebelum mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke arah dapur.

Memanfaatkan kesendiriannya, Heiji kemudian memasuki ruangan yang diduganya sebagai ruang tamu.

Luasnya kira-kira cukup untuk ukuran keluarga besar—ayah, ibu, dua anak, kakek-nenek, bahkan paman dan bibi!—dengan sebuah meja pemanas di tengah ruangan yang diatasnya terdapat sampah kulit jeruk dan sebuah gelas teh tradisional yang terisi setengahnya. Sebuah meja kayu terletak setengah meter dari meja pemanas lengkap dengan sebuah televisi layar datar, dvd player, sebuah kipas angin, dan sepasang speaker. Di kedua sisi meja kayu itu terdapat sepasang guci antik berwarna kehijauan yang nampak berdebu, keduanya memiliki jenis ukiran yang sama dengan lukisan yang dilihatnya di lorong tadi. Sementara di sudut ruangan, Heiji melihat dua buah rak buku yang disusun hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Hanya ada beberapa buku tersisa di sana dan beberapa figura foto usang yang tertutup jaring laba-laba tebal.

"_'Kisah Ronin: Jiwa Samurai Tak Bertuan'_," gumam Heiji ketika satu tangannya mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan yang ada. Tangannya dengan cepat menyibak lembar halaman buku tebal itu dan meletakannya kembali ketika tidak ia temukan apapun disana. "_'Perang Siasat Tiga Kerajaan'_, '_1984_', _'Tokaido Inn'_, _'Setan Merah Onigawara Yokocho'_, _'Pembunuhan Sang Shogun_'—_Ah-Hah_! Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di _Neraka Misteri_ itu."

Meletakan buku terakhir yang dipegangnya, Heiji kemudian beralih pada figura foto yang berserakan di antara tumpukan buku. Dengan menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya ia bersihkan sarang laba-laba yang menutupi foto pada setiap figura itu.

"Hm," Heiji menjepit dagunya dengan dua jari, menatap lekat setiap figura foto yang ada di hadapannya. Satu per satu ia perhatikan dengan penuh ketelitian, menyapu pandangannya pada setiap sudut foto yang ada. Semuanya, menurut apa yang ia lihat, terdapat satu kesamaan; yakni kehadiran seorang pria yang diduganya sebagai Tonegawa Susumu. Tidak, coret itu. Pria yang kerap muncul dalam setiap frame itu memang Tonegawa Susumu.

Yang membedakan hanyalah tempat, orang-orang di sekitar Tonegawa Susumu, dan momen.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat yang lain, di laci sebelah sana ada kumpulan album foto milik Mu-chan. Semuanya tersortir rapih menurut tanggal dan tahun pembuatan."

Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Heiji kemudian mengikuti arah pandang subjek yang baru saja berbicara dan melihat ada sebuah lemari empat laci di sudut yang berlainan dengan posisinya dalam ruangan itu. Ia pun mengangguk pelan dan mengembalikan figura foto yang dipegangnya sebelum beralih pada laci yang dimaksud.

"Mu-chan sangat senang difoto," jelas wanita itu ketika Kazuha datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi gelas teh, teko, sekotak kue dan beberapa piring kecil yang ditumpuk rapih. "Ia bahkan membeli sebuah kamera dari sebuah toko lelang di internet dan menggunakan kamera itu untuk memotret dirinya sendiri. Kau lihat? Ia memasangnya di setiap sudut ruangan."

_Maksudmu CCTV, Nenek Tua _... Batin Heiji setelah melihat memang ada beberapa cctv dalam ruangan itu, bahkan, menurut apa yang ia ingat, juga terpasang di kotak surat kediaman Tonegawa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan pemilik rumah ini, Nek? Ah, maksudku, Yuuko-san," Kazuha kemudian bertanya setelah mendudukan diri.

_Jadi, nama wanita itu bukan Aiko ... Ataupun Nanako._

Dengan sebuah tawa lepas yang menggambarkan keceriaan bernostalgia, wanita yang disapa Yuuko itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku dan Mu-chan sudah seperti anak kembar," wanita itu memulai dan Heiji di tempatnya hanya bisa mencibir mendengar kalimat itu. (Setelah melihat foto Tonegawa Susumu, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kemiripan yang bisa menjadikan bukti bahwa Yuuko dan pria itu 'seperti anak kembar') "Ayahku adalah pelayan keluarga Tonegawa dan sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama ayahku di rumah ini. Setelah ayahku meninggal, aku menggantikannya sebagai pelayan di rumah ini. Kira-kira saat itu usiaku masih sepantar dengan kalian. Mendiang kakek Mu-chan adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia menyekolahkanku hingga lulus SMA dan sempat menawarkan untuk membiayai kuliahku bersama Mu-chan di Amerika. Tetapi kutolak. Melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri adalah seperti mimpi yang tidak sepantasnya diimpikan oleh orang sepertiku, lagipula aku merasa ijazah SMA saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Akhirnya Mu-chan melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika selama tiga tahun dan kembali dengan membawa seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Dua minggu kemudian mereka menikah dan dari sana Mu-chan memiliki dua orang putra. Lalu—"

Dan cerita dari wanita bernama Yuuko itu Heiji biarkan menjadi bisikan yang tidak digubrisnya. Dalam pikiran detektif Osaka itu, terdapat banyak hal yang harus diselidikinya dan jika mengingat gangguan dalam mengingat wanita bernama Yuuko itu, mungkin sebaiknya Kazuha saja yang meladeninya. Karena, entah mengapa Heiji merasa dari serangkaian cerita yang sedang didengar Kazuha itu hanya 30-50persen saja yang 'memang' pernah terjadi.

Sisanya? Mungkin campuran antara imajinasi, kisah orang lain, drama tv, novel, atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kita punya?" Gumam Heiji pada dirinya sendiri ketika ditariknya laci pertama yang terletak paling atas. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menggeledah isi laci itu dan isinya sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia butuhkan. Hanya ada setumpuk nota dengan tanggal yang tercetak beberapa bulan lalu, buku telpon, sekotak kartu nama dan alat tulis.

Beralih pada laci kedua, Heiji kemudian menemukan beberapa album foto yang, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita bernama Yuuko itu, telah disortir menurut bulan dan tahun pengambilannya.

_'Mei 1964', 'Agustus 1966', 'September 1966', dan_ … "April 1997? Yang lain adalah album tahun '60 kenapa album ini disini?

Membuka album tersebut, Heiji kemudian disambut oleh sebuah pesan pembuka album foto itu. Berisi kata pengantar singkat yang diketik di selembar kertas dengan mesin tik dan di tempel dengan lem kertas biasa. Detektif Osaka itu kemudian kembali menyibakan halaman album dan tiba pada lembar pertama. Pada halaman itu, ia diperlihatkan kejadian penting pada tanggal 1 April 1997, hanya ada dua hingga tiga foto berukuran 4R dan tidak memberikan banyak informasi penting. Lembar kedua masih sama seperti lembar pertama, hanya berbeda tanggal dan jumlah serta beberapa foto terlihat seperti digunting mengikuti bentuk subjek foto. Mungkin untuk menghemat ruangan.

Dan tangan Heiji terus menyibakan lembaran yang ada hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada lembaran ke-19 yang nampak kosong dan plastik pembungkusnya terlihat robek karena, entah karena apa.

_Sesuatu pernah ditempel disini_ … pikir Heiji ketika jemarinya merasakan noda lengket pada sudut halaman. _Dan bau ini … Teh? Sepertinya belum lama, tetapi foto-fotonya—Ah! Disini rupanya!_

Dengan senyuman puas, detektif itu mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang terselip di antara album foto lainnya. Tangannya dengan cepat dan hati-hati memisahkan setiap lembarannya yang menempel satu sama lain. Hanya beberapa detik ia melihat foto-foto itu sebelum akhirnya meletakannya kembali karena ternyata, tidak ada informasi yang penting dari foto-foto itu. Hanya sebuah foto kenang-kenangan saat premier pemutaran film di sebuah teater di Tokyo.

Menutup laci kedua, Heiji kemudian beralih ke laci selanjutnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak banyak informasi ia dapatkan selain fakta bahwa Tonegawa Susumu adalah seorang yang memiliki rasa percaya diri berlebih. Atau mungkin julukan 'narsis' jauh lebih cocok untuk pria berusia sekitar 70 tahun yang sedang dalam kondisi koma itu?

Dan tibalah detektif berkulit gelap itu di laci terakhir. Laci yang memiliki beban paling besar diantara laci-laci lainnya itu, menurut Heiji, tampak lebih usang dibandingkan laci lainnya. Seolah laci itu berasal dari lemari lain yang memiliki usia lebih tua dan kemudian disatukan dengan lemari baru di hadapannya itu.

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi berderit saat menarik laci itu.

"Ah, laci itu memang sedikit bermasalah. Mu-chan menyimpan semua data pelanggan di dalam sana," wanita bernama Yuuko yang sedari tadi sibuk bercerita pada Kazuha menoleh ke arah Heiji, tersenyum tipis, dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terhenti.

Heiji hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak paham dengan 'kemudahan' mengakses kediaman Tonegawa yang, entah apa sebabnya, terasa seperti sedang 'membersihkan gudang' di hari libur.

Ia bahkan tidak merasa seperti sedang bertamu. Semuanya begitu bersahabat hingga ia bisa merasa seolah sedang berada di ruang keluarga di saat ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi entah kemana. Bahkan saat bermain ke rumah Kazuha pun tidak bisa ia rasakan aura seperti ini.

Aneh.

Haruskah ia bersyukur untuk keadaan ini? Mungkin.

Mengambil sebuah buku tebal berwarna hitam, Heiji kemudian berseru 'Wow!' pada dirinya sendiri ketika dirasakannya berat buku itu melebihi berat setumpuk buku panduan ujian masuk universitas yang didapatnya dari salah seorang teman ayahnya. Buku hitam itu tidak memiliki tulisan maupun tanda pada bagian covernya. Hanya hitam polos dan terdapat sebuah tali perak sebagai pengait yang menjaga agar buku itu tetap tertutup.

"Buku setebal ini," gumam Heiji sambil terus memandangi penampilan luar buku yang dipegangnya. "Akan memakan waktu jika harus kuperiksa satu per satu. Mungkin seha—" _Foto?_

Satu alis hitam detektif itu terangkat saat dilihatnya selembar kertas terselip di antara halaman buku yang dipegangnya. Tanpa menunggu rasa penasarannya untuk berkembang, ia meletakan buku itu di atas pahanya dan membuka pengait perak yang menutup buku itu, membuka lembaran pada buku hitam itu dan berhenti tepat dimana selembar foto terselip.

Sebuah foto lama dengan ukuran 3R yang warnanya mulai pudar dimakan oleh waktu. Menggambarkan sebuah perkumpulan, entah perkumpulan apa, yang beranggotakan beberapa orang dan tampak sedang merayakan sesuatu.

_Orang-orang di foto ini—_

"Hei, nak. Ayo, jangan biarkan tehmu dingin," wanita itu kembali menghentikan ceritanya sesaat untuk menoleh ke arah Heiji sebelum kembali menyesap teh miliknya.

Heiji menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan tertawa canggung karenanya, "B, baiklah. Sebentar, biar kurapihkan—" satu tangannya melipat foto itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "—buku ini dulu."

"Ng, Nek—m, maksudku—Yuuko-san."

Wanita itu menoleh lagi ke arah Heiji yang kini berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Dengan telunjuknya detektif itu menunjuk sebuah halaman sesaat setelah ia letakan buku itu di atas meja dan memperlihatkan sebuah desain ukiran pada wanita bernama Yuuko itu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang memesan ukiran ini? Sejauh yang kulihat, hanya pesanan ini yang tidak memiliki detail data pelanggan."

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan keningnya yang memperjelas kebingungannya. "Hm, aku tidak tahu Mu-chan pernah membuat ukiran seperti itu. Aku hanya pernah melihat lukisan seperti itu di kamar Akihiro."

.

.

.

.

"Kau mencari seseorang, Tuan?"

Menoleh, Sakuragi Riikai dengan nafas yang terengal-engal mengangguk pelan. Satu tangannya ia usapkan pada lehernya yang berkeringat. Kedua mata nampak menyelidiki area sekelilingnya dengan teliti. "Ema."

"Ia ada di hotel ini, Kurumi," ujar pria itu dengan suara sedikit serak. "Aku tahu dia ada di hotel ini. Pria brengsek itu telah membohongiku. Ema ada di dekatku!"

Lawan bicaranya, wanita bernama Kurumi yang bekerja sebagai staff hotel, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya. "Aku turut senang jika kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu, tetapi haruskah kau acak-acak tempat ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kurumi!" ujar pria itu tidak sabar sambil menggeledah rak berisi selimut kotor. Kedua tangan secara aktif mengeluarkan seluruh helai kain yang tertumpuk dalam rak tersebut. "Ema berlari ke arah sini! Aku harus menemukannya! Sebelum polisi-polisi bodoh itu menangkapnya!"

"Menangkapnya?" wanita itu melangkah maju, memunguti kembali apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakuragi Riikai dan menumpuknya di atas sebuah keranjang berukuran besar tepat di samping rak yang masih digeledah pria tersebut. "Perempuan itu yang membunuh Rinjo-san?"

Sakuragi tidak menjawab. Dengan kalap pria itu menggeser rak yang telah digeledahnya dan menyingkirkan setumpuk kardus yang tersusun tepat di belakang rak.

Merasa tidak menemukan apapun, pria itu kemudian membuka satu per satu lemari penyimpanan, mengabaikan tatapan protes wanita di belakangnya dan kembali menggeledah setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Ema! Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sini! Keluarlah!" teriak pria itu seiring dengan semakin banyaknya benda berjatuhan di lantai. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan polisi itu membawamu, karena itu keluarlah!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar wanita itu pelan. Kedua matanya menatap seluruh benda yang kini tergeletak di lantai ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan datar. "Riikai."

Pria itu menggeleng cepat untuk menjawab saat ia coba geser lemari penyimpanan di hadapannya. "Mereka menuduh Ema sebagai pembunuhnya! Aku yakin Ema tidak akan melakukannya, Kurumi. Sebenci apapun ia pada pria brengsek itu—EMA! KELUARLAH!"

"Perempuan itu tidak ada di ruangan ini, Rii."

"EMA!"

"Tidak ada siapapun selain aku di ruangan ini."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya! EMA!"

Wanita itu berdecak.

Dengan satu tangan kecilnya, dicengkramnya lengan baju pria di hadapannya yang kini mencoba mengobrak-abrik setiap mesin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Memang bukan mesin besar seperti yang biasa dipakai di sebuah pabrik mobil atau semacamnya, tetapi jika melihat dari kekalapan pria itu, ia pasti yakin ada seseorang bersembunyi di balik pipa-pipa alumunium tersebut.

Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, sulit untuk melangkah dengan normal saat di atas lantai yang kau pijak dipenuhi banyak benda yang justru akan membahayakan jika diinjak. Ia tidak ingin tergelincir karena menginjak kaleng pewangi pakaian ataupun menginjak helai kain yang diperuntukan untuk setiap kamar hotel tersebut. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak dan menginjak selimut-selimut itu berarti akan menambah pekerjaannya.

"Kurumi, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menemukan Ema!" Protes pria itu saat wanita mungil di hadapannya menyeretnya ke arah pintu keluar. Wanita itu kemudian menarik pintu besi di hadapannya dan mendorong pria dalam cengkramannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Cari di tempat lain! Kau hanya menambah pekerjaanku. Sekarang pergi dari sini!"

Dengan selesainya kalimat tersebut, wanita itu lalu menutup pintu dengan satu ayunan cepat dan keras hingga bisa terdengar bunyi hantaman keras dalam ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan hanya suara detak jantungnya yang menderu yang bisa ia dengar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara derap langkah kaki mulai bergema dalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh cat abu-abu tersebut. Suara itu kemudian berhenti, tergantikan oleh suara dentingan kaleng-kaleng yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian berubah menjadi suara seperti sesuatu yang berat ditumpuk di atas sebuah rak besi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar wanita itu pelan pada sosok gadis yang kini sibuk menyusun kembali kaleng-kaleng yang sedikit rusak akibat terjatuh. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dilakukan wanita itu sebelum berjalan ke arah tumpukan selimut kotor yang diletakannya di atas sebuah keranjang. "Ini pekerjaanku."

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku," gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum beralih pada lemari-lemari yang bergeser untuk diposisikan pada tempatnya semula.

Wanita itu menghelakan nafasnya pelan, namun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dalam diam ia memindahkan selimut dalam keranjang kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan begitu selesai, ia beralih pada selimut bersih yang dijatuhkan Sakuragi dari dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Kenapa kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh dari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan; menekuk kembali selimut-selimut tersebut. "Terakhir kulihat di artikel koran, rambutmu pirang."

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut, tertawa pelan dengan dua jari memilin helai rambutnya. "Ah, ini ... Tidak kusangka kalau mengecat rambut bisa berakhir seperti ini. Apa aku semirip itu dengan—siapa namanya? Ema?"

"Hatsune Ema," ralat wanita itu seraya menumpuk selimut yang sudah ditekuknya. "Kurasa hanya fisik kalian yang hampir sama."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Wanita itu menggedikan bahunya. Nampak acuh dan tidak ingin menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh gadis lawan bicaranya. Fokus perhatiannya seutuhnya tertuju pada selimut-selimut yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Untuk bisa mengatakan hal itu, kau pasti cukup dekat dengannya, kan?" gadis itu menambahkan dengan nada riang seraya menggeser kardus-kardus yang juga menjadi korban kekalapan Sakuragi Riikai. Begitu selesai menggeser kardus-kardus yang berpindah posisi, gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati lawan bicaranya yang berdiri membelakanginya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan wanita itu. Dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan tangan terulur, gadis itu berkata, "Natsumi Ema. Namamu?"

Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang kini mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia menjabat tangan itu dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada lawan bicaranya. "Kebetulan yang menakutkan, eh? Berada dibalik layar putih dengan pakaian hitam."

"Eh?"

"Kurumi," wanita itu berkata pelan dan singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang benar-benar terhenti akibat kedatangan Natsumi Ema dan Sakuragi Riikai ke ruangan tersebut.

Natsumi Ema kemudian mengangguk kecil. Berusaha mengabaikan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu yang tidak bisa ia pahami dan memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di atas sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di dekat pipa yang menyalurkan selimut dan sprei kotor dari berbagai lantai. "Apa di tempat ini memang selalu sepi, Kurumi-chan?" tanya gadis itu seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan sesekali ia kibaskan kerah blouse putihnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat. "Dan sangat panas."

Jujur saja, bersembunyi di dalam ruang—entah apa nama ruangan itu. Yang jelas disana seperti tempat penyimpanan troli yang biasa dibawa-bawa saat mereka, para staff, akan membersihkan kamar hotel. Lengkap dengan penyedot debu, selimut, sprei, sarung bantal, dan masih banyak benda-benda lainnya—adalah opsi terakhir yang ia punya saat para _pria buas_ itu mengejarnya, mengepungnya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya bersembunyi dalam sebuah lemari berisi sapu dan kain pel yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Untunglah wanita itu berhasil mengusir _pria mesum_ itu sebelum ia sempat mendekati lemari tersebut.

Di dalam sana, selain penuh debu dan bau, juga sangat panas. Tidak ada lubang pertukaran udara sama sekali dan jika ia berada di sana lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia akan mati.

Hiperbola, ya.

Setidaknya, mati karena kehabisan oksigen di dalam lemari jauh terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan harus bertatap muka dengan _pria mesum_ yang sudah menyentuh tubuhnya.

_Ini semua salahmu, Tantei-kun. Hutangmu padaku baru saja bertambah!_

Bicara tentang Tantei-kun, sosok itu—Natsumi Ema—kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah earphone dari dalam saku rok biru _aqua_nya. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia mencoba mendengar suara dari seberang sana dimana bisa ia dengar samar-samar suara sirine mobil patroli, derap langkah kaki, dan teriakan beberapa orang pria yang sepertinya menyuruh mundur sekelompok orang dari suatu lokasi. Jika dugaannya benar, suara itu berasal dari luar gedung dan berasal dari alat penyadap yang dipasangnya pada salah satu mobil patroli.

"Seseorang melompat dari lantai 18 dan tewas di atas mobil patroli."

Natsumi Ema mengangguk pelan, menerima informasi itu sebagai penjelasan atas suara yang sedang didengarnya. Satu tangannya kemudian menekan tombol switch pada kabel earphonenya, mengubah frekuensinya untuk mencaritahu kabar tentang kritikus favoritnya.

_Kritikus favorit, eh?_

Pencuri dalam sosok gadis muda itu lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum saat kata itu melintas dalam kepalanya. Mungkin karena semua gejolak perubahan yang terlalu signifikan yang sedang dialaminya? Atau mungkin karena rasa bingungnya yang tidak bisa menentukan kepada siapa ia berikan julukan itu?

Kudo Shinichi atau Edogawa Conan.

Kenapa hal ini sangat mengganggunya?

Jujur ia akui sejak semalam ia menemui Edogawa Conan di saat Kudo Shinichi menghilang, ia terus dihantui kebingungan yang tidak pasti. Ia bahkan hanya tidur beberapa menit dan harus terjaga sepanjang malam hingga akhirnya, begitu ia sadari, ia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah mug berisi susu coklat yang disediakan ibunya. Baiklah, hanya memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba tidur tetapi dengan pikiran yang begitu penuh, keinginan tidurnya seolah menguap.

Mungkin begitu semua kasus ini selesai, ia tidak akan membutuhkan resep obat tidur dari dokter untuk bisa melakukan aktifitas yang biasa disebut hibernasi itu.

Satu sisi dalam kepalanya yakin bahwa Edogawa Conan _adalah_ Kudo Shinichi. Satu individu dengan dua identitas. Itu hasil yang ia simpulkan dari berbagai informasi, clue, hint, petunjuk, apapun yang sudah ia kumpulkan.

Wajah.

Adalah satu dari sekian faktor yang membuatnya sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali detektif dari timur itu muncul di atap, kira-kira enam bulan yang lalu, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah wajah detektif itu sangat familiar di matanya. Tidak, bukan familiar seperti sedang melihat replika dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin pengubah gaya rambut atau semacamnya, lebih seperti … ia kenal betul wajah itu. Rasanya seperti melihat—entahlah, ia sendiri tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang sesuai untuk menggambarkannya.

Lalu saat ia berada di ruangan itu, ruang perpustakaan kediaman Kudo, di hadapan sebuah figura foto yang dilihatnya tersimpan dalam sebuah lemari, yang menampakan sepasang suami istri dalam balutan busana formal dan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun yang mengenakan tux hitam berukuran kecil dan dasi kupu-kupu merah.

Persamaan fisik yang terlalu menyeramkan untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebetulan atau sebuah 'kami-adalah-sepupu' atau semacamnya.

Bahkan ia menyadarinya bahwa keberadaan mereka—keduanya. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah berada di satu tempat yang sama—memberikan aura menegangkan yang sama. Menakutkan namun cukup bagi untuk memicu adrenalinnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Dengan harapan ia dapat memenuhi ekspetasi lawannya dan bersaing secara imbang.

Beberapa detektif sudah pernah ia hadapi. Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji, Mouri Kogoro, dan beberapa detektif kiriman Nakamori-keibu yang tidak bisa ia ingat jumlahnya. Tetapi, hanya _mereka_—Edogawa Conan dan Kudo Shinichi. Jika memang mereka adalah dua individu berbeda—yang memberikan aura yang sama setiap kali _mereka_ mengkonfrontasinya.

Sesuatu yang berbahaya tetapi … Ya, benar._ Adiktif_.

Dan di sisi lain, ada suatu ketidakyakinan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah individu yang berbeda. Ia sendiri tidak yakin hal apa yang mendasari pemikiran itu. Apakah karena Kudo Shinichi menelponnya di saat Edogawa Conan berada di hadapannya, atau karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang perbedaannya sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan, atau karena ada sesuatu dari cara berpikirnya yang membuatnya tidak ingin menyamakan dua individu itu?

Tetapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima fakta tersebut? Apakah karena mereka berada pada level yang berbeda, dalam artian, ia menganggap Edogawa Conan sebagai kritikus favoritnya, seorang rival yang mampu memenuhi ekspektasinya, dan Kudo Shinichi ...

Siapa dia?

Kenapa setiap ia sampai pada nama itu, seolah sirkuit dalam kepalanya terputus?

Kenapa ia selalu menemui jalan buntu setiap ia sampai pada titik itu?

Kenapa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti sedang dipelintir, dijungkirbalikan, diguncang setiap ia mencoba meletakan pion bernama 'Kudo Shinichi' dalam papan permainannya?

Kenapa—

"Mungkin karena kau menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang spesial, sehingga kau tidak bisa menempatkannya dimanapun. Ia sudah memiliki tempatnya sendiri, benar?"

Mengerjapkan matanya sekali, gadis itu kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menggumamkan kata 'mungkin' dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang terangkat. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak, menatap sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Cara wanita itu menatapnya sangat menenangkan. Menyelidik tetapi penuh pengertian.

Seolah hanya dengan menatapnya, wanita itu bisa memahami segala hal tentangnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pahami. Bahkan perasa—_EEH!?_

"Maaf," satu tangan terulur, memberikan sebuah susu kotak dingin pada gadis di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang terlihat seolah akan melompat keluar dari kelopaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak selimut. "Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Walaupun aku tidak ingin, suara hati dan pikiran kalian para manusia selalu terngiang dalam kepalaku."

"Ini kutukan yang kuterima karena lahir di dunia ini."

KID hanya diam, masih menatap tidak percaya wanita di hadapannya dengan kedua alis bertautan dan bisa ia rasakan kedua tangannya mulai mencengkram kotak susu dingin yang diberikan wanita itu padanya—tidak terlalu kencang karena hal itu akan membuat kotak susu tersebut remuk dan cairan berwarna coklat itu akan mengotori pakaiannya. Itu adalah set penyamaran dengan gender perempuan terakhir yang dibawanya dan juga merupakan keluaran dari brand yang cukup … mahal. Sayang jika harus dibuang hanya karena terkena noda susu—saat itu juga, semua pikirannya seolah kosong selama beberapa saat, terpisah menjadi kepingan karena sebuah keterkejutan.

_Orang ini bisa—_

"Mendengar suara hatimu?" wanita itu bertanya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya lalu menggedikan bahunya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Selama beberapa detik ia—Natsumi Ema—melakukannya , hanya diam termangu menatap wanita itu dengan kedua mata membelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, hingga akhirnya ia memahami apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu dan seutuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Tunggu …

_Kenapa aku terkejut?_

Apakah karena wanita di hadapannya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya atau karena apa yang wanita itu ucapkan? _Ha-ha-ha … Tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak susu yang dipegangnya, ia kemudian membuka plastik pembungkus sedotan yang menempel pada kotak susu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya wanita itu kemudian setelah mendengar bunyi menyeruput dari gadis yang duduk di atas meja di sampingnya. Gadis itu nampak sibuk menatap ujung sepatu boots coklatnya yang ia gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berpura-pura seolah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh lawan bicaranya. Wanita itu lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau memang sudah menemukan jawabannya."

KID yang saat itu masih menguasai perannya sebagai Natsumi Ema kemudian melirik ke arah dimana wanita itu berada. Satu alisnya yang berada di balik helai poni wig merahnya secara sempurna terangkat.

"Kalau memang kau yakin dengan jawaban yang kau temukan, jangan takut untuk mengutarakannya," ujar wanita itu pelan seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang menjadi problem internal gadis di hadapannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jalan mana yang akan kau tempuh dengan jawabanmu itu. Apakah menuju lautan tawa atau padang sengsara."

"Terkadang manusia terlalu naïf," wanita itu melanjutkan. "Mengubah keyakinan mereka hanya karena mendengar orang lain memiliki pendapat berbeda. Ingin menyamakan diri tanpa tahu potensi apa yang ada dalam diri mereka. Pada akhirnya, jika jalan yang mereka ambil adalah salah, mereka akan menyalahkannya pada semesta."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Natsumi Ema menimpali disela usahanya menghabiskan susu coklat yang secara tidak langsung telah menyembuhkan rasa hausnya. Ia bahkan baru merasakan haus setelah hampir seluruh isi kotak susu itu ia habiskan. "Kau mengubah jawabanmu. Aku yakin dengan," jeda sesaat. "Kemampuan seperti itu, seharusnya pelakunya sudah bisa ditangkap."

Wanita itu menarik satu alisnya, menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya yang nampak sibuk memainkan sedotan minumannya. Gadis itu kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis dengan satu tangan mengetuk earphone hitam yang menyumbat telinganya. "Versi modern."

Kurumi hanya tertawa kecil saat menyadari apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun selain ambisi," tuturnya seolah sedang membaca sebuah buku teks di tengah pelajaran sejarah dunia. "Semua orang memilikinya. Tetapi hanya di tangan orang yang tidak tepatlah sebuah ambisi bisa berakhir buruk," seulas senyum terkembang. "Dan saat itu tidak bisa kutemukan dimana letak ketidaktepatan tersebut."

"Artinya," Natsumi Ema kemudian memainkan kotak susu kosong di tangannya. "Pelakunya bukan Matsuyama Miri-san, Sakuragi Riikai-san, Muto Himuro-san, maupun Nishikiori Junpei-san. Mereka hanya secara kebetulan berada di sebuah hotel yang kemudian menjadi lokasi terbunuhnya orang yang sangat mereka benci dan saat ini pelakunya sedang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan malam sambil menertawakan sebuah apel yang terjatuh dari pohon di kebun petani."

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Atau mungkin ia sedang mengasah pisaunya untuk kemudian ia gunakan untuk memotong apel yang dipanennya dari kebun petani? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurumi-chan?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya kini menatapnya dengan seulas senyum, Kurumi hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan jantungnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya yang semula bersilangan di depan dadanya kini terkulai di samping tubuhnya, tubuh tegap, kepala mendongak ke arah lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit, dan kelopak mata menutup.

Samar, Natsumi Ema bisa mendengar suara gertakan gigi. Bukan berasal dari dirinya, tetapi dari sosok wanita yang ini tengah memejamkan matanya di depannya. Diperhatikannya wanita itu dengan seksama. Dari ujung sepatunya hingga ujung helai rambut hitamnya dan selama beberapa menit tidak bisa ia dapatkan tanda-tanda bahwa wanita itu akan merespon dugaan yang ia sampaikan terhadap penjelasan singkatnya.

Wajahnya nampak tenang. Seolah ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membiarkan masalahnya terbawa oleh sang angin.

Tetapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari cara wanita itu … berujar, berlaku, bertingkah—semuanya.

Seolah keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah peran yang ia mainkan di atas panggung untuk melengkapi sebuah sandiwara dan bertentangan dengan siapa diri wanita itu sebenarnya.

"Katakan," ia memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan pikirannya—tidak peduli apakah wanita itu sudah mendengarnya lebih dahulu atau belum—saat ia angkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduk. Kedua tangan perlahan menepuk debu yang menempel pada rok biru aquanya. "Kau bukan _apel_, 'kan?"

Gadis itu tidak menantikan sebuah jawaban saat ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia menanyakannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengeluarkan apa isi pikirannya dan membiarkan orang lain yang memilih apakah harus menjawabnya atau tetap diam dan menganggap ucapannya sebagai sebuah pendapat. Satu setengah meter sebelum ia sampai pada pintu keluar, suara wanita itu terdengar mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dari balik punggung gadis tersebut.

"Seperti Adam, berada di dunia ini adalah sebuah hukuman bagiku."

Natsumi Ema tersenyum lalu menjentikan jarinya, memunculkan setangkai mawar merah di salah satu saku depan seragam yang dikenakan oleh Kurumi. "Kau tahu, Kurumi-chan?" Menoleh sekilas, pencuri berpenampilan wanita itu kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya dan berkata, "Kurasa aku adalah seorang pengecut yang takut kehilangan permatanya jika kupamerkan permata itu pada dunia. Dan saat kukatakan permata," satu tangan meraih handle pintu, menariknya perlahan. "Aku bisa menjadi sangat egois saat menginginkan sesuatu."

Natsumi Ema pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkan sosok Kurumi sendiri dalam sebuah ruangan dengan setangkai mawar di tangan kirinya. Wanita itu lalu berdecak pelan saat dilihatnya sosok Natsumi Ema menghilang dibalik pintu besi yang menghubungkan ruangan tempatnya berada dengan gedung utama hotel _Hyatt Regency_.

Satu tangannya kemudian bergerak menutup, meremas setangkai mawar merah dalam genggamannya hingga tidak berbentuk.

_Akan kusimpan jawabannya, selamanya._

Bersiul riang, Natsumi Ema kemudian menekan kembali tombol switch pada kabel earphonenya. Frekuensi kini berganti, memperdengarkan kembali suara bising di keramaian malam seperti yang pertama kali didengarnya saat ia memakai earphone hitamnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya, gadis itu pun melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri, sesekali melompat riang di sepanjang lorong menuju tempat yang hanya dia dan Tuhan-lah yang mengetahuinya. Satu tangannya kemudian melemparkan sebuah obeng kecil ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya dengan satu gerakan cepat lalu memutarnya di antara jemarinya.

Dengan sebuah seringai lebar yang menjadi kebanggaannya, pencuri itu lalu mencium obeng miliknya sebelum menghilangkannya di udara kosong.

"Maaf, Kurumi-chan. Aku tidak ingin permataku lecet karena goresan taring ularmu."

.

.

.

.

"AAHH!" Teriak Heiji keras dengan satu telunjuk terarah pada sesosok pemuda dalam balutan gakuran hitam di hadapannya. Dengan mata membelalak detektif dari Osaka itu menatap horror pemuda di hadapannya selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Kazuha yang berada di sampingnya menggunakan tas sekolahnya untuk memukul punggung detektif itu.

"_Ahou_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Heiji pada Kazuha yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah cubitan di lengan oleh gadis tersebut. Dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu mencoba menasihati sang detektif, mengingatkannya bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Stasiun kereta tepatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku!" Gerutu Heiji dengan suara sedikit lebih pelan setelah ia menyadari bahwa teriakannya telah membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya berhenti beraktifitas hanya untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya kemudian pada sosok pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Sosok pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Dengan satu tangan ia menyisir helai rambut pirangnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Kazuha yang masih terlihat sedang menatap tajam ke arah Heiji yang terlihat mengacuhkannya. "Toyama Kazuha-san, benar?" Tanyanya pada gadis di hadapannya yang kini menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, satu alisnya yang terangkat menandakan ia sedang bingung melihat lawan bicaranya. "Kau siapa?"

"Maafkan kelancanganku," pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk singkat. "Hakuba Saguru. Seperti temanmu yang memiliki kesulitan menahan emosinya ini, aku pun seorang detektif."

"Hei! Aku bisa menahan emo—"

"Oh! Aku tahu! Si bodoh ini pernah menceritakannya padaku sepulang dari perjalanan ke arena ski! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hakuba-san."

Hakuba mengangguk pelan, seulas senyum mengiasi wajahnya.

"Aku yakin bukan cerita bagus yang sudah kau dengar, hm?"

Kazuha tertawa pelan. Satu tangan bergerak mengibaskan udara di depan wajahnya. "Tenang saja. Semua orang yang ia kenal tidak pernah ia ceritakan sisi baiknya," jelas gadis itu dengan nada seolah apa yang diceritakannya adalah sebuah fenomena umum yang kemudian mendapat respon berupa gerutu dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk lagi dan kini melirik ke arah sosok Heiji yang sedang merenggut dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dadanya. "Boleh kutahu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Toyama-san? Sepertinya Tokyo adalah lokasi yang cukup jauh untuk kencan sepulang sekolah."

"K, kencan!?" Kazuha berseru keras dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, membuat tanda 'X' untuk menjawab dugaan detektif di hadapannya. "B, bukan! Bukan! Kami tidak sedang k, k, kencan! Kami hanya—"

"Ya! Ya! Kami sedang sibuk!" Potong Heiji cepat dengan satu tangan menutup mulut Kazuha untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apapun pada sesosok mahluk menyebalkan di depannya. "Berbeda denganmu, walaupun aku dari barat aku juga memiliki banyak kasus untuk diselesaikan di berbagai daerah! Ini resiko menjadi seorang detektif hebat. Sekarang, Apa kau sudah selesai mencampuri urusan detektif hebat ini? Oh, sudah? Bagus! Kalau begitu selamat tinggal!"

Dengan itu Heiji menarik lengan Kazuha dan mengajak gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Hakuba yang hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan tenang. Kira-kira sepuluh langkah sudah Heiji melangkah, pemuda pirang itu kemudian berkata sedikit keras agar detektif berkulit gelap tersebut mendengarnya, "Tidak ada rahasia di antara sahabat. Seharusnya kau tahu hal itu, Hattori-kun."

Heiji—yang mati-matian mencoba dan akhirnya tidak kuasa menahannya—menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. Sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika dilihatnya sosok Hakuba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Detektif berkulit hitam itu lalu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang sengaja ia tegaskan dan berhenti dua langkah di depan detektif pirang itu. Satu telunjuknya terarah ke wajah lawan bicaranya. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan sahabat adalah kau dan aku—" ibu jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "—jangan bermimpi. Kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kupanggil 'teman'!"

Hakuba hanya mendengus pelan. Senyum santai masih nampak di wajahnya dan tampak jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Heiji. Tentu saja! Siapa yang ingin 'berteman' dengan mahluk yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri? "Kuhargai pendapat itu. Tetapi yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah kau dan Kudo-kun, _Hattori Heiji_-san." Penekanan pada pelafalan nama Heiji.

"Kudo?" Heiji menarik satu alisnya, keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir Kudo merahasiakan sesuatu? Dariku? Jangan bercanda, pria-tampan-sok-pintar! Dia tidak mungkin merahasiakan sesuatu dariku! Kami bersahabat, kau tahu?"

Detektif pirang itu tidak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya ia hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh dan menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Dengar," Heiji melanjutkan dengan nada tajam. "Aku mengenal Kudo jauuuuh lebih baik daripada kau mengenalnya. Jadi, apapun yang kau ucapkan tentang sahabatku, satu kata; 'Pergilah'! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri dan jangan ganggu kami."

Hakuba terdiam sesaat, terlihat pada wajahnya bahwa ia sedang mencoba memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Heiji sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus dan berlanjut menjadi sebuah tawa geli. "Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya ucapanku sudah menyinggungmu, eh?" Ujarnya disela tawa kecilnya yang sudah membuat Heiji dan Kazuha saling pandang.

Berdeham, detektif pirang itu kemudian menegakan tubuhnya. Satu tangan mengelap sudut matanya yang basah akibat tawa gelinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguji persahabatan kalian berdua. Aku hanya," sekali lagi detektif pirang itu berdeham. "Menguji teoriku."

Berputar pada ujung sepatunya, Hakuba kemudian berjalan menjauhi Heiji yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah ditempuhnya dan menoleh ke arah pasangan—Heiji dan Kazuha—di belakangnya. "Demi sahabat, apapun akan dilakukan. Walaupun itu harus melanggar hukum sekalipun. Sampaikan salamku pada Kudo-kun jika kau bertemu dengannya. Sampai jumpa, Toyama-san."

Detektif pirang itu pun akhirnya pergi, membaur dengan keramaian para pengguna transportasi kereta dan akhirnya menghilang entah kemana.

Menoleh ke arah Kazuha, detektif Osaka itu kemudian bertanya. "Menurutmu Kudo merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

Kazuha mengangkat bahunya. "Kau temannya, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu hal itu, 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Keibu-san. Tidak bisakah kalian secepatnya mencari siapa pelakunya?"

Megure menoleh, menatap datar Muto Himuro yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di lobi hotel dan mengalihkan kembali tatapannya dari pria itu pada Chiba yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan—apa yang sedang dijelaskannya? Ah, pria itu mengganggu konsentrasinya!

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, pria gemuk itu berkomentar, "Kami sedang menyelidikinya, Muto-san."

"Kepingan dvd ini ditemukan di kamar korban. Tersimpan dalam sebuah kotak yang sama dengan surat yang kusebutkan tadi, Keibu," Chiba kembali menjelaskan pada atasannya dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah plastik transparan berisi beberapa keping dvd. Sementara satu tangan lainnya kini mengeluarkan sebuah plastik lainnya yang berisi selembar kertas yang ditulisi tinta merah. "Dilihat dari goresan hurufnya, sepertinya pengirim dvd dan surat ini sama dengan orang yang menulisi langit-langit kamar Matsuyama Miri-san."

"Ng, chu don wan—"

"_'Two down, one more apple to go_', Keibu," Chiba meralat dengan nada polos. Megure hanya bisa berdeham pelan dengan pipi yang merona saat mendengarnya. "I, itu maksudku."

"Lalu, apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan? Apa itu artinya kalian sudah bisa menangkap pelaku? Apa aku sudah boleh pergi dari sini? Atau kalian—"

"Muto Himuro-san," potong Megure-keibu tegas sebelum pria itu mengucapkan lebih banyak pertanyaan. Jika perhitungannya tepat, pria berkulit gelap itu sudah bertanya dan mengeluh sebanyak—sangat banyak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung jumlah pertanyaan dan keluhkan yang sudah dilantunkan oleh pria tersebut sejak tubuh Matsuyama Miri ditemukan tergeletak di atas sebuah mobil patroli.

Tidakkah pria yang berprofesi sebagai atlit itu melihatnya? Bahwa para petugas kepolisian sudah semaksimal mungkin mengupayakan agar pelakunya sesegera mungkin ditangkap? Agar korban yang berjatuhan bisa di-minimalisasi?

Bicara tentang korban berjatuhan.

"Bagaimana kondisi Takagi-kun dan dua orang lainnya?" tanya Megure pada Chiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk kecil sebelum menjawab, "Mereka sedang menjalani pemeriksaan oleh tim medis. Sepertinya tidak ada luka serius karena peluru yang digunakan adalah peluru karet. Darah yang ditemukan di lokasi pun berasal dari campuran pewarna makanan."

"Pewarna makanan?" Kogoro menimpali dari tempatnya berdiri.

Chiba mengangguk. "Peluru tersebut sepertinya dimodifikasi agar bisa mengeluarkan darah saat membentur sesuatu. Tim medis sejauh ini tidak menemukan luka serius yang bisa menyebabkan pendarahan dan untuk Takagi," pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Beliau menitipkan ini pada tim medis yang bertugas untuk dilaporkan pada anda, Mouri-san."

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Kogoro menerima sebuah buku catatan sebesar telapak tangan dari Chiba. Detektif berkumis itu lalu membuka catatan tersebut dan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya menatap tulisan tangan dengan pena hitam di dalam sana.

"Apa itu?" Megure bertanya pada Chiba yang dengan cepat menggeleng untuk menjawabnya.

"Ini," ucap Kogoro pelan. Satu tangan bergerak menyibak lembaran kertas pada buku catatan itu sedangkan matanya dengan cepat meneliti setiap goresan huruf yang ada. "Keibu-dono, apa kau masih memiliki foto lokasi kejadian saat mayat ditemukan?"

Mengangguk, inspektur bertubuh gemuk itu lalu menoleh pada Chiba yang kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Kogoro. Detektif itu dengan teliti menatap satu-per-satu foto yang ada sebelum kembali membaca buku catatan di tangannya.

"Junpei-san," panggil pria itu kemudian pada sosok pria berambut keriting yang duduk di samping Muto Himuro. Pria yang dipanggil menoleh dan pertanyaan selanjutnya pun diajukan oleh Kogoro. "Wanita yang kau lihat bersama korban, bisakah kau jelaskan posisinya saat itu?"

Nishikiori Junpei mengangguk pelan.

"Saat itu ia bersandar pada dinding lift," jelas pria berambut keriting itu perlahan sambil mencoba mengingat kembali pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Ia dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan melingkari tubuh pria itu. Wanita itu menangis sambil memeluknya—Ya! Wanita itu memeluknya! Tangannya berlumuran darah, wajahnya juga, lalu ... Bajunya!"

Megure dan Chiba mengangkat alis mereka bersamaan. "Baju?"

"Wanita itu memakai baju berwarna putih dan pada bagian depan bajunya berlumur darah. Dia seperti—"

"Tunggu," Megure mengangkat satu tangannya. "Bukankah korban ditembak dari belakang?"

Chiba mengangguk pelan. "Tiga tembakan di punggung dan satu di kepala."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Dan isi kamar korban," lanjut Kogoro sebelum Megure sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Detektif itu mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chiba yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Juga semua kejanggalan yang kalian temukan di masing-masing kamar saksi."

"Mouri-kun, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Sebenarnya—"

"Chiba!"

"Siap, pak!" Seru Chiba tegas dengan satu tangan melakukan hormat pada Kogoro yang kini terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Nampak mencari sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kebingungannya namun tidak bisa ia temukan sesuatu itu dimanapun.

"Bukan aku yang berbi—!"

"M, Mouri-kun?"

"Nyahahahouum~"

"W, wuaah!"

Dengan satu bunyi berdebam keras, Kogoro dan Chiba berhasil mendarat di atas permukaan lantai akibat hilangnya keseimbangan. Beberapa pasang mata kini terarah pada mereka dan hanya menatap bingung posisi dua pria dewasa tersebut di bawah sana.

Megure, sebagai satu-satunya yang berada dalam kondisi cukup 'sehat' untuk merespon kemudian berdeham pelan dan membantu Chiba untuk menegakan kembali tubuh Kogoro yang limbung di atas tubuhnya.

"Kuanggap kau sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya, eh?" tanya Megure pada sosok yang kini ia dudukan di atas lantai dan sosok itu merespon dengan sebuah tawa.

"Begitulah. Seperti Matsuyama Miri-san," ujar Kogoro dengan nada bangga. "Mendegar _bunyi_ si pelaku membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh."

"Chiba! Kumpulkan semuanya di lantai 13 dan pastikan tidak ada _seorang_ pun yang melewatkan pertunjukan deduksi si Detektif Hebat Mouri Kogoro ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, pria itu benar-benar Mouri Kogoro? Si detektif tidur?" tanya Muto Himuro untuk ke-sekian kalinya pada Megure yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Megure tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dengan satu tangan terkepal di samping tubuh gemuknya dan sudut bibir yang berkedut karena ketidaksabarannya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari seorang atlit yang menjadi saksi dalam kasus yang sedang dihadapinya.

Jika ia sedang tidak dalam masa tugas, mungkin pria itu akan—ah, sudahlah.

Setidaknya Mouri Kogoro sudah memasuki fase _itu _dan setelah sekian lama—enam bulan tepatnya—tidak melihat aksinya, malam ini detektif berkumis itu akan kembali membantu timnya menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

Yang artinya akan menjauhkan dirinya dari manusia—yang dengan sangat menyebalkannya—terus bertanya dan mengeluh di sampingnya.

Bersabarlah … bersabar.

"Apa semua sudah hadir?" tanya Kogoro yang _diposisikan_ untuk duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang diletakan di samping pintu lift.

Menoleh ke sekelilingnya, Megure lalu menjawab. "Para saksi sudah kami kumpulkan. Muto Himuro, Nishikiori Junpei, Kurumi-san, dan Sakuragi Riikai."

Kogoro berdecak pelan. "Kita kehilangan satu aktor utama. Chiba!"

"Aktor utama?" Megure mengangkat satu alisnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana ia terakhir melihat sosok Chiba. Pria gemuk itu kemudian melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana sosok Chiba menghilang, masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan, dan kembali dengan seorang wanita yang dipakaikan sebuah mantel berwarna coklat dan tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. "Siapa dia, Mouri-kun?"

"Aktor utama, Keibu-dono," jelas Kogoro singkat. "Aktor utama yang terlupakan karena selalu bermain dibalik layar dan tidak diketahui rupanya. Bahkan oleh pelaku sendiri."

"Mouri-san, semuanya sudah siap," lapor Chiba pada Kogoro saat ia dan sosok wanita yang dibawanya sampai di hadapan lift.

"Kalau begitu silahkan dimulai."

Mengangguk, detektif polisi muda itu pun mengajak wanita di sampingnya berjalan memasuki lift yang sudah dikondisikan agar tetap terbuka. Chiba dengan penuh percaya diri berdiri tepat di tengah ruang lift, sementara wanita yang mengenakan mantel coklat berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

…

"Lalu?" Sakuragi Riikai bersuara dari tempatnya berada setelah melihat tidak ada hal penting yang dilakukan oleh dua 'aktor' di dalam lift. "Hanya berdiam diri seperti itu? Aku sangat yakin polisi yang menginterogasi kami mengatakan sesuatu tentang tembakan atau semacamnya."

Megure mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan dari salah seorang saksi. "Itu benar, Mouri-kun. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Kalau melihat dari kondisi wanita itu saat Junpei-san menemukan mayat Oohara Rinjo dan kondisi yang ada saat ini, bukankah bisa kita ambil kesimpulan kalau—"

"Wanita itu adalah pelakunya?" Nishikiori Junpei menimpali dengan nada ragu. "Maksudku wanita yang masih menghilang itu."

"Tetapi, bukankah kalian bilang senjatanya tidak bisa ditemukan? Lalu senjata itu ditemukan bersamaan dengan ditemukannya Matsuyama Miri-san? Bukankah itu artinya Miri-san adalah pelakunya? Dan beliau bunuh diri untuk menutupi kesalahannya?" Muto Himuro melanjutkan dan untuk pertama kalinya, pertanyaan yang ia ajukan membuat Megure mengangguk setuju. Pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukannya bahkan memiliki beberapa poin yang bisa dibenarkan.

_Akhirnya._

"Singkat kata; 'Kasus Selesai', benar?" Sakuragi Riikai menambahkan dan pernyataannya diangguki setuju oleh para saksi lainnya. Megure pun sangat ingin mengangguk setuju. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa kasus itu tidak selesai hanya dengan sebuah fakta bahwa Matsuyama Miri tewas karena terjun dari lantai 18. Ada sesuatu yang kompleks dan menyebabkan kasus itu tidak selesai begitu saja.

Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik tirai panggung.

Sesuatu yang besar dan tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

"Kalau kasus selesai hanya sampai disitu, artinya keberadaanku tidak diperlukan, eh?" ujar seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang melangkahkan kakinya dari lift yang berlainan dengan lift tempat Chiba-keiji berada. "Padahal aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Osaka hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Ku—_ahem_—Mouri Kogoro."

"Ha, Hattori-kun!?"

"Hattori? Hattori Heiji?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku pernah melihat beritanya di tv, dia adalah seorang detektif SMA terkenal yang berguru pada Mouri Kogoro," Nishikiori Junpei menjelaskan dan Heiji, sebagai subjek yang sedang diperbincangkan, hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan sepatunya pada siapapun yang sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya berguru pada si Detektif Berkumis Lucu.

Tidak sopan.

Berdeham, Heiji lalu memaksakan seulas seringai di wajahnya. Ia berada di sana untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus, bukan menambah jumlah korban yang jatuh dengan sebuah lemparan sepatu. "Jadi, izinkan aku melaksanakan tugasku dan kalian—" tatapan tajam terarah pada sosok Nishikiori Junpei. "—duduk manis dan perhatikan dengan baik karena tidak akan ada reka ulang kedua."

.

.

.

.

Bersiul pelan, KID yang masih mengenakan penyamaran Natsumi Ema kebanggaannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan empuk kursi hitam yang didudukinya. Kedua kakinya yang juga masih terlapisi sepatu boots coklat terulurkan di atas meja di hadapannya sementara kedua tangan bersilangan di belakang kepalanya.

Kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh lensa kontak berwarna coklat ia biarkan terfokus pada salah satu layar yang kini sedang mempertunjukan reka ulang adegan bagaimana seorang Oohara Rinjo bisa terbunuh.

Disana, di lantai 13, Hattori Heiji terlihat sedang berdiri terapit oleh sesosok wanita bermantel coklat dan dinding lift. Kedua tangan detektif Osaka itu terlihat memegang tangan sang wanita, menggenggam sebuah pistol yang terarah pada punggung Chiba-keiji yang sedang memerankan Oohara Rinjo. Empat peluru dibebaskan dari badan pistol dan darah terlihat menyembur dari punggung detektif polisi muda itu. Membasahi tubuh wanita yang berdiri di antara sosok Oohara Rinjo dan Hattori Heiji.

Sekali lagi pencuri itu bersiul.

"Ternyata aku cukup berbakat menjadi pengrajin peluru," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada bangga sebelum ia jentikan jarinya untuk memunculkan sebatang _Pocky Almond Crush_ dari udara kosong. "Kau memang sangat jenius, Kuroba Kaito~"

Mendongak, pencuri itu lalu merogoh saku rok biru _aqua_nya dari dua sisi, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang ia simpan di dalam sana dan kini ia butuhkan untuk melihat jam serta memeriksa pesan yang masuk. _Seharusnya kusimpan di sekitar sini, tetapi—Oh my god!_ "PONSELKU!"

Pencuri itu pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kedua tangan dengan tergesa-gesa meraba setiap sudut tubuhnya, memeriksa apakah mungkin benda yang dicarinya terselip di salah satu saku ekstra buatannya.

"D, dimana—dimana ponselku? T, tidak ada … disini? Disini? Apa mungkin terjatuh? Tapi … Oh, tidak! Bagaimana kalau—" _MATILAH!_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, KID menekan setiap tombol yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak menatap tombol-tombol itu karena ia sudah cukup hapal bagaimana harus mengoperasikan sistem kendali CCTV di hotel tersebut.

O, hello? Kita sedang berbicara tentang Kaito KID disini!

Mengendalikan sistem keamanan sudah seperti ulangan harian mata pelajaran komputer di bangku SMP baginya.

Kedua bola matanya terus mencari. Meneliti setiap sudut layar yang silih berganti seiring dengan bergeraknya jemarinya pada tombol-tombol warna-warni di hadapannya. Namun, benda kecil berwarna hitam yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan itu tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun.

Tidak di lobi, kolam renang, restoran, koridor, bahkan di tangga darurat sekalipun.

Lalu dimana?

Sudah cukup ia dibuat panik oleh earphone yang ternyata terbawa oleh seorang detektif tempo hari, sekarang ia harus dibuat panik karena ponselnya—ponsel KUROBA KAITO. Ya, dengan huruf kapital—terjatuh di suatu tempat yang seharusnya _tidak pernah_ didatangi olehnya. Oleh Kuroba Kaito.

Terlebih lagi, saat ini ada banyak sekali polisi dan beberapa ekor detektif yang sedang berkeliaran—

Bicara tentang berkeliaran …

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya pencuri itu pada salah satu layar monitor yang memperlihatkan salah sudut mati yang berlokasi di lantai 13 yang beberapa menit lalu masih memperlihatkan sesosok detektif kecil yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu merah di depan mulutnya. Sosok itu telah menghilang dan sama seperti ponsel hitam yang sedang dicarinya, sosok itu seolah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Menunduk, pencuri itu lalu mengelilingkan pandangannya pada deretan tombol yang tersebar merata di seluruh medan hitam di hadapannya. Dengan ragu tangannya menyentuh salah satu tombol dan ia mendongak saat tangannya menekan tombol tersebut.

Tampilan pada layar yang terakhir kali memperlihatkan sesosok detektif kecil itu pun terlihat bergerak mundur dan sosok itu kembali terlihat. Masih pada posisi yang sama, dengan kegiatan yang sama, dan ekspresi dingin yang terlihat mengintimidasi sama seperti yang biasa dilihatnya.

Semuanya masih terlihat sama hingga akhirnya satu tangan yang memegang dasi kupu-kupu merah terlihat pindah ke arah dada dan mencengkram erat baju yang dipakainya. Kepala yang semula menoleh ke arah dimana lokasi para polisi berkumpul pun kini menunduk, terbenam di antara dua lutut yang menekuk. Tubuh yang semula terlihat tegap, kini meringkuk, terlihat gemetar dan terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sosok itu pun akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Satu tangan masih mencengkram baju bagian depannya dan dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh terlihat berjalan meninggalkan sudut mati tersebut, berbelok pada salah satu tikungan dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar.

_'Apa kau yakin penawar yang kau berikan sudah permanen?'_

_Penawar …_

_'Karena tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar.'_

_… Terbakar?_

Memutar tubuhnya, pencuri itu lalu mengarahkan langkahnya menuju pintu dan menarik benda besar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu pintu terbuka, pencuri itu lalu menyegerakan langkahnya menuju tangga darurat.

Satu langkah lagi ia sampai pada sebuah pintu yang memiliki sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Emergency Door', pencuri itu berhenti. Kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam kepalanya.

Jika pintu darurat berada tidak jauh dari lift dan saat ini di sekitar lift sedang berkumpul orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukan deduksi Mouri Kogoro—yang seingatnya, terakhir kali dilihat dari layar monitor CCTV sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, sudah diambil alih oleh Heiji—artinya ia harus menggunakan tangga utama untuk mengakses lantai 13.

Ia tidak mungkin terlihat berkeliaran di depan para polisi dengan wujud Natsumi Ema. Apalagi di sana juga ada seorang _pria mesum_ yang mungkin akan kembali mengejarnya jika pria itu melihatnya, karena sepertinya hingga detik ini, pria itu belum menemukan sosok 'Ema' yang dicarinya.

Satu masalah dengan banyak cabang.

Ugh, baiklah ... Tangga utama.

Sekali lagi pencuri itu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi area tangga darurat yang sempat menjadi satu-satunya opsi yang ia miliki dan dengan satu tangan menekan tombol switch pada kabel earphonenya, ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah tangga utama yang berada di belakang lift dan diapit oleh pintu masuk restoran serta lorong menuju kolam renang hotel.

Melangkahkan boots coklatnya pada permukaan karpet merah yang dipasang pada tangga utama, pencuri itu mulai berlari menaiki setiap anak tangga yang didesain melingkar. Diabaikannya rasa sakit pada ujung jemari kakinya, yang sepertinya, sedikit lecet akibat bergesekan terlalu lama dengan permukaan kulit sepatu bootsnya dan ia pun terus berlari.

"Kalau tidak salah frekuensi milik Meitan—" ucapan pencuri itu berhenti, begitu juga dengan langkahnya yang baru menempuh setengah dari keseluruhan jumlah anak tangga menuju ke lantai 1. Dengan kening berkerut pencuri itu menekan tombol volume pada kabel earphonennya dan mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara percakapan yang ada di seberang sana.

Percakapan sepertinya berasal dari sang detektif yang sedang menjadi subjek yang dicarinya dan seorang lainnya yang memiliki gender wanita.

_Permintaan terakhir? Siapa yang ... Suara ini ... Sepertinya ..._

"—_m ... Maaf?_" Suara serak dan samar terdengar di seberang sana. Suara Edogawa Conan!

"_Kau pasti seorang pendosa, eh?_" Suara lain terdengar di telinga KID dan pencuri itu tahu kalau suara itu bukan milik detektif yang dikenalnya. Suara itu milik seorang wanita, entah siapa, tetapi nampaknya ia lebih tua dari sang detektif dan dirinya sendiri. Gaya bicara wanita itu terdengar teratur, penuh wibawa, dan bisa ia rasakan adanya nada ancaman dari cara wanita itu berucap. Menyipitkan matanya, pencuri itu yakin ia bisa mendengar sesuatu seperti 'klik' di latar belakang percakapan, namun, ia tidak yakin darimana suara itu berasal. Bukan kokangan pistol, bukan suara pintu, mungkinkah ponsel?

"_Minta maaf di detik-detik terakhir hidupmu_," lanjut wanita di seberang sana. "_Tidak adakah yang lebih bagus? Aku sedang berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kau paham artinya itu, 'kan?_"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara nafas terengah-engah yang sepertinya berasal dari sang detektif.

_Lantai 2 ... Sial! Masih ada 11 lantai!_

"_Apa ... B, boleh buat, 'kan?_" Sebuah tarikan napas tajam. "_Aku ... Membohongi ... Orang yang ... Yang sangat ... Kusayangi ... Kh—dan ... D, dan sudah ... Sudah m, menge ... Cewakan ... Nya ..._"

_Berbohong? Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Shinichi ... Oh, ayolah, Meitantei! Ada apa denganmu?_

"_Bodoh_," suara wanita kembali terdengar di antara desah nafas kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut sang detektif. "_Kalau kau menyayanginya, kau tidak akan mampu berbohong di depan matanya. Dalam kondisi segenting apapun—HEI! Apa-apaan kucing ini!_"

_Kucing? _

Detektif di seberang sana terdengar tertawa pelan dan tidak lama setelahnya suara seekor kucing mengeong terdengar dari earphone yang dipakai oleh KID.

_Lupin! Bagus! Ia bisa mengulur waktu!_

"_S, si bodoh itu,_" gumam sang detektif di seberang sana disela usahanya untuk bernapas. "_Berapa … k, kotak biskuit y—kh… y, yang ia janjikan?_"

Lupin mengeong pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan detektif itu.

"_Kucing itu milikmu?_"

Tidak ada jawaban dan hanya terdengar suara bergesek pelan—sepertinya sang detektif mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya—serta suara Lupin yang sepertinya sedang menikmati belaian yang ia dapat dari seorang detektif.

Menarik napas panjang, KID kemudian mendongak saat ia tiba di pertengahan tangga menuju lantai 5. Pencuri itu berhenti sesaat untuk mengatur napasnya dan melanjutkan kembali usahanya untuk menaiki setiap anak tangga yang terasa seperti tidak ada habisnya.

_Sepuluh menit_ … batin pencuri itu saat telinganya kembali diperdengarkan suara merintih kesakitan yang keluar langsung dari mulut sang detektif. _Bertahanlah sepuluh menit lagi!_

"_Kau tahu?_" Sekali lagi suara wanita itu terdengar tepat di saat KID sampai pada anak tangga pertama yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 6. Dengan nafas terengah-engah pencuri itu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencengkram pegangan tangga yang membantunya menegakan tubuhnya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk menaiki tangga. "_Sebagai seorang anak kecil, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tingkahmu tidak seperti anak pada umumnya_."

_BANG!_

_"Dan aku benci saat seseorang menghambat pekerjaanku."_

_BANG!_

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Kalau begini caranya tidak akan sempat_—"Maaf!" Seru pencuri itu pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar dan kini tengah berjalan menuju lift. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan baru akan menjawab sapaan gadis di hadapannya ketika gadis itu secara tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mencengkram bahunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ponselmu!'

"Eh?"

"Ponsel! Pinjamkan aku ponsel! Kumohon!"

"A, ah ... B, baiklah ..." Dengan tangan gemetar dan sedikit kebingungan pada raut wajahnya, pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Pencuri itu dengan segera meraihnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari pemilik ponsel tersebut dan menekan sederet angka yang sudah dihapalnya dengan baik.

"Kumohon angkat telponnya ... Angkatlah ... Angkat ..." Gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada tidak sabar.

_BANG!_

"Demi tuhan, Hattori! Angkat telponnya!" Bentak pencuri itu pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Detik berikutnya, pencuri itu merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebuah ponsel yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa disalahkan pada kondisi seperti ini.

Oh, ya.

Semua orang pasti cenderung melakukannya ketika mereka panik.

Memaki sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya seolah mereka adalah akar dari segala permasalahan.

Tanpa menunggu pemilik ponsel di seberang sana mengangkat telponnya, pencuri itu kemudian menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengatakan banyak hal selain ucapan terima kasih dan secepat mungkin berlari meninggalkan pemuda asing itu sendirian untuk kembali menaiki ratusan anak tangga yang masih harus didakinya.

Dan saat sepatu boots coklat itu menapak di atas anak tangga pertama untuk melanjutkan pendakiannya ke lantai 13, ia mendengarnya. Bunyi pintu yang menutup dan diikuti dengan bunyi benda pecah belah yang terjatuh di atas permukaan kain, karpet, entahlah, serta suara bisikan serak seorang detektif disela napasnya yang mulai menghilang.

Detik berikutnya, suara bisikan itu berhenti. Tergantikan oleh suara teriakan keras yang memaksa pencuri itu untuk melepas earphone yang dipakainya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku rok biru aquanya.

Berdecak, pencuri itu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga yang tersisa dan mengabaikan telinganya yang berdenging akibat suara teriakan keras yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Menyatakan perasaan di saat seperti ini. Kau adalah mahluk paling tidak romantis di dunia, Shinichi."

.

.

.

.

"—terjadi siang ini berhasil membuat lalu lintas berhenti. Polisi yang bertugas sudah mencoba mengalihkan arus lalu lintas ke rute lainnya, namun, hingga saat ini—"

"Ran-chan."

"Ya?" Menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, Ran lalu mengangkat satu alisnya saat Kazuha menghampirinya dengan sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Gadis Osaka itu kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa yang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh Ran dan memperlihatkan sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan clover pada salah satu ujungnya.

"Ini kutemukan terjatuh di dekat toilet," ujar gadis Osaka itu seraya menyerahkan jepit rambut itu pada Ran. Namun, begitu jepit rambut itu sampai di tangan Ran, hiasan clover hijau pada ujung jepit rambut itu terlepas dan menggelinding ke kolong meja. "A, ah!" Seru gadis Osaka itu terkejut. "Maaf! Aku baru mau mengatakan kalau hiasan clovernya terlepas—"

"Milikmu juga, Ran?" tanya Sonoko yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganti saluran tv yang terus memerlihatkan berita kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh meledaknya sebuah mobil. Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu meletakan remote yang dipegangnya dan membantu dua gadis di hadapannya mengambil hiasan clover yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Dengan satu tangan, gadis keturunan Suzuki itu lalu mengembalikan hiasan clover yang dipungutnya pada Ran. "Milikku terselip di baju seragam dan saat ditemukan oleh pelayan rumahku, hiasan clovernya terbelah dua."

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya," ujar Ran pelan seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis jawara karate nasional itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan dan terlihat mencari sesuatu di sana. Selang beberapa menit, gadis berambut panjang itu kembali duduk di posisinya semula dan mulai mengoleskan lem pada bagian yang patah. "Sudah kucoba memakai lem khusus keramik, tetapi hiasannya tetap lepas."

Kazuha memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak dibuang saja? Atau beli lagi yang baru?"

"_NO! NO! NO!_" Sonoko berujar penuh semangat dengan kedua tangan menggebrak permukaan meja di hadapannya. "Apa kau tahu, Kazuha-chan? Jepit rambut itu diberikan oleh salah satu penggemar setia KID-sama! Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya!"

Kazuha mengangguk pelan, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat Sonoko menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat alasan mengapa ia tidak boleh membuang benda yang diberikan oleh sesama 'Penggemar Kaito KID' dan diteruskan dengan sederetan alasan mengapa Kaito KID pantas menjadi sosok idola seluruh kaum wanita di dunia. Ia tidak begitu paham dengan semua penjelasan yang didengarnya, tetapi ia cukup paham mengapa Ran ikut menyimpan barang yang mereka dapat dari sesama penggemar Kaito KID itu.

Ugh, ya … setidaknya ia mencoba paham.

"Bicara tentang Kaito KID," Kazuha berujar pelan dengan satu jari menempel pada dagunya. Gadis Osaka itu melirik sekilas ke arah tv yang terlihat sedang memberitakan sesuatu tentang biaya pembangunan daerah dan semacamnya sebelum menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Heiji sering sekali membahas tentang pencuri itu. Setiap kali Shinichi-kun menelpon, mereka sepertinya membahas pencuri itu. Apa mereka sedang terlibat kasus serius yang melibatkan pencuri itu?"

Sonoko dan Ran saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum menoleh ke arah gadis Osaka tersebut.

"Seperti tadi pagi," gadis Osaka itu memulai ceritanya. "Heiji datang terlambat dan begitu sampai, ia terus memaki pencuri itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'bebek karet dalam kamar mandi Kudo' dan sesuatu tentang 'insiden obat tidur di kamar Kudo'. Ia juga sempat menggumamkan sesuatu tentang identitas atau semacamnya. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya padanya, tetapi ia terus menjawab dengan 'bukan apa-apa' dan menyuruhku melupakan apa yang sudah kudengar.

"Lalu, hari ini saat tiba di stasiun. Kami bertemu dengan Hakuba-san dan mereka berdua membahas tentang, entahlah, sepertinya tentang rahasia dan hukum."

Gadis Osaka itu menghelakan nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap dua gadis lainnya yang tampak berpikir setelah mendengar apa yang ia ceritakan. Dengan satu jari menggaruk pipinya, gadis keturunan Toyama itu lalu tertawa pelan.

"A, aku hanya penasaran. Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan mereka, tetapi … kupikir … ng, dunia detektif itu sedikit membingungkan, eh?"

"Hm! Hm! Aku pun merasa dunia detektif itu saaaaangat membingungkan," Sonoko menimpali sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan yang menjadi masalah utama adalah," satu tangan menggebrak meja. "Kenapa si Maniak Misteri itu tidak menceritakan tentang KID-sama padaku!"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan KID-sama ia laporkan padaku! Itu sudah menjadi—"

Dan keluhan yang diutarakan oleh Sonoko perlahan menjadi samar di telinganya.

Dengan satu helaan napas, Ran meletakan tabung lem yang telah ia pakai untuk merekatkan kembali hiasan clover penjepit rambutnya di atas meja. Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan dengan mata terpejam, ia gumamkan sebuah nama yang entah sejak kapan terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan keresahan seperti ini.

Rasa resah seolah akan terjadi badai sepanjang malam yang akan memporakporandakan kota dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang … yang amat sangat buruk.

Tetapi, ia harus jujur mengatakan bahwa rasa resah yang ia rasakan saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan keresahan yang biasa ia rasakan. Seperti ada yang janggal dari apa yang ia rasakan. Seperti sesuatu yang jauh dan tidak tergapai. Seperti sesuatu padat namun tidak berwujud.

Bisa dirasakan tetapi tidak terlihat.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini?

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?

"—Ran? Hei! Ran!"

Mengerjapkan matanya, Ran kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, nampak kebingungan ketika satu tangan mengguncang tubuhnya cukup kuat sehingga tubuhnya menjadi miring. Masih dengan tatapan bingung, gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sonoko yang sudah mendudukan diri di sampingnya, menjadikanya dalam posisi terapit antara Kazuha dan dan si putri keturunan Suzuki tersebut.

"A, ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu dengan nada bingung.

Sonoko berdecak pelan, lalu dengan satu tangan ia menyentil kening sahabatnya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan panjangnya yang dengan efektif membuat Ran merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi keningnya yang mulai memerah. "Kau ini, bisa-bisanya kau melamun saat aku sedang menceritakan kehebatan KID-sama!"

"Mou, Sonoko! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, 'kan?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya terkekeh sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia berjalan menuju meja kerja Kogoro untuk meraih gagang telpon yang tergeletak disana. Jemari lentik gadis itu kemudian dengan cepat menekan sederetan nomor dan ia tempelkan gagang telpon itu pada telinganya. Satu matanya kemudian berkedip ke arah dua gadis yang hanya diam menatapnya, menemani sebuah seringai nakal di wajahnya.

"Karena ayahmu sedang tidak di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita memesan pizza?"

Ran dan Kazuha saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan. Dengan seulas senyum ceria kedua gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Sonoko dan mulai mendikte daftar makanan yang ingin mereka pesan.

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ah-hah!_ The Mysterious Sniper Case resmi ditutup!

Bagi kalian yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya; YES! It's our _handsome thief_! (Free hugs for those who answered correctly~)

Dan saatnya menjawab secara kolektif review dari kalian (Karena sepertinya secara garis besar pertanyaan kalian sama, penulis putuskan untuk menjawabnya di sini ^^)

1) Apakah akan ada adegan dewasa?

Hingga saat ini penulis belum bisa memberitahukan adegan seperti apa yang akan dicantumkan dan pada chapter mana akan dimuat. Kalaupun akhirnya akan ada adegan dewasa (baik thriller maupun romance) akan dicantumkan pengumuman pada awal chapter.

2) Kapan KID dan Shinichi akan saling 'jujur'?

Well, itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang. Atau bahkan sebenarnya sudah penulis ungkap? Bacalah dengan teliti ;)

3) Apakah akan berakhir dengan tema BL? Ataukah Straight?

Sejauh ini penulis hanya akan menjawab: _Ufuu~ Jangan berharap kalau tidak mau diberi pengharapan palsu~ _^O^

4) Kenapa banyak sekali casenya?

Cerita detektif tanpa kasus? I mean like ... _SERIOUSLY!?_

5) Tentang organisasi?

Semuanya akan terjawab dan bahkan sebagian _kisi-kisi_ sudah penulis sebar dalam 20+ chapter. Just re-read them if you have enough free time and snacks ^^

6) Ducky-chan!?

Yes, yes! I know! Dia akan muncul (lagi) secepatnya~

7) Bisakah muncul dalam cerita ini?

Selama cerita ini belum 'COMPLETE' maka kesempatan masih terbuka. Penulis bahkan merasa sangat terbantu kalau kalian mau 'dimasukan' ke dalam cerita ini. Caranya? PM / Mention me! (I'm online 24/7, duh!)

Semoga semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab dan jangan kapok membaca cerita ini, ya. ;)

Sampai jumpa di kasus selanjutnya~ ^O^

_p.s: Bisakah kalian temukan hint Movie Detective Conan dan Organisasi yang penulis sisipkan di chapter ini? Free cyber hug and kisses untuk mereka yang bisa menjawab sebelum update chapter selanjutnya. Butuh Clue? cek #Case23 di twitter dot com (splash) sksh4869 ;)  
_


	24. Case 24: Understanding

_26 Juni 2013_

_Semoga belum terlambat; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROBA KAITO AND AOYAMA GOSHO!_

HAH! This site ruined almost everything. Some parts are missing and I need to re-upload them in order to fix it. What a pain.

Anyway, chapter kali ini sedikit _less mystery_ dan lebih merujuk pada nuansa romantis. Why? karena kalian (and me, matter of fact-ly) membutuhkan sesuatu yang sedikit menyegarkan. Karena itu, untuk sejenak lupakan dulu rentetan kasus yang tidak berkesudahan itu. ^^

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Case 24: Understanding_**

**_"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." _**  
**_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ayolah, Haibara! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Kedua mata Haibara menyipit tajam, menatap tidak percaya sesosok detektif yang duduk di hadapannya. Di atas sebuah sofa biru dengan sebuah mug biru muda yang terlihat mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih.

"Aku masih bisa menghitung dan melihat. Indera perasaku, telingaku, bahkan semua jari kakiku bergerak normal!"

Sekali lagi Haibara diperlihatkan sebuah telapak kaki dan kelima jari kaki yang bergerak untuk menandakan tidak ada kesalahan dalam sistem rangka lawan bicaranya.

"Bisakah kita sudahi pemeriksaannya? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini sebelum—AHH! Sial! Setengah jam lagi! Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya di kelas. Dimana tasku? Apa kau melihat dasiku?"

Dengan satu helaan nafas yang cukup panjang yang menandakan kepasrahannya, Haibara melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan meletakannya di atas meja kopi di hadapannya. Ilmuwan kecil itu lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan meraih tas sekolah berwarna merah yang ia letakan di atas meja kopi tersebut dan mengabaikan seorang detektif yang kini terlihat kalang kabut memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam sebuah ransel biru—ransel yang berbeda dengan tas sekolahnya yang biasa, sepertinya karena suatu alasan detektif itu terpaksa memakai tas lain dengan ukuran lebih besar.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak ada rasa sakit atau … semacamnya?" tanya gadis kecil itu untuk ke—entah sudah berapa kalinya ia menanyakan hal itu dan sekali lagi detektif yang diberi pertanyaan menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua tangan detektif itu kini sibuk melakukan aktifitas berbeda, salah satunya mengancingkan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan, sementara yang lainnya memakaikan kaus kaki putih pada salah satu kakinya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Shinichi berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, menatap lurus sepasang bola mata yang belum berhenti menatapnya penuh selidik sejak ia terbangun beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini si pemilik bola mata itu terlihat meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Biar kuperjelas pertanyaanku; Kau, Kudo-kun, pergi—tidak—melarikan diri dari pengawasanku dalam wujud Edogawa Conan dan pulang dengan wujud Kudo Shinichi tanpa meminum penawar apapun. _Apapun_. Apa menurutmu aku harus mempercayai 'Aku baik-baik saja, Haibara!'-mu itu?"

Shinichi meringis pelan.

"Jadi, kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeleng pelan.

Dengan satu tangan memegangi lehernya, detektif itu berkata, "Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya kau—" Shinichi menunjuk ke arah Haibara. "—terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku dan membuat kepalaku seperti akan pecah." Detektif itu lalu berjalan menghampiri ilmuwan kecil tersebut dan berjongkok di hadapannya, kedua tangan memegang bahu ilmuwan tersebut sementara kedua matanya menatap lurus bola mata yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Kau tahu, Haibara? Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah kembali ke wujud asalku dan aku dalam kondisi utuh. Aku pun membawa obat yang kau berikan, jadi jika terjadi hal-hal aneh, bisa kutangani dengan mudah. Apa itu cukup?"

Haibara membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat detektif di hadapannya sadar kondisi seperti apa yang saat ini dialaminya. Tetapi, melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menutup kembali mulutnya.

Akan sia-sia saja semua celotehannya.

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini." Penekanan nada bicara. "Tetapi kau masih berhutang detail kejadian saat kau pergi semalam, Kudo-kun."

"Detail? Bukankah sudah ku—"

"Bukan tentang kasus itu," Haibara berujar pelan dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Shinichi di pundaknya. "Tetapi tentang wanita yang menembakimu dengan obat bius."

Shinichi terdiam. Selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Haibara meneruskan, "Tiga tembakan. Itu yang pencuri itu katakan pada teman detektifmu sebelum mereka kuusir dari rumahmu."

Dengan sebuah anggukan ragu, Shinichi menatap lengannya dan memegangnya selama beberapa saat. Detektif itu kemudian menghelakan nafasnya dan berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kalau aku tahu siapa wanita itu, mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya padamu. Atau setidaknya berterimakasih padanya karena telah menembakku dengan obat bius," ujar detektif itu dengan kening berkerut saat ingatannya tentang malam sebelumnya kembali terbersit dalam kepalanya. Samar namun cukup efektif untuk membuatnya merasa seluruh bulu romanya berdiri.

Melirik dari sudut matanya, detektif itu lalu melihat pergantian angka pada jam digital yang terpasang di atas televisi dan tengah menunjukan angka—"Sial! Haibara aku harus pergi! Akan kuceritakan semuanya saat pulang! Aku berangkat!"

Dan Haibara hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya melihat punggung detektif itu terus menjauh sampai akhirnya hilang dibalik pintu. Dengan seulas seringai, ilmuwan kecil itu berjalan santai ke arah pintu, mengabaikan tawa geli Professor Agasa yang saat ini berjalan ke arah dimana jam digital berada dan kembali mengganti angka pada jam tersebut yang dengan sengaja mereka ganti sebelum detektif itu datang.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroba Kaito-kun!"

"Ya?"

Menghelakan nafasnya, Chihaya-sensei—guru mata pelajaran kimia yang dianggap sebagai guru paling beruntung seantero SMA Ekoda karena sama sekali belum pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengajar kelas dimana Kuroba Kaito berada dan rekor keberuntungannya harus berhenti saat guru mata pelajaran kimia kelas 3-B mengambil cuti—lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memijat keningnya. Rupanya yang diisukan oleh guru-guru lain itu benar, mengajar di kelas dimana Kuroba Kaito berada cukup melelahkan. Bahkan di saat biang onar itu sedang melamun sekalipun.

"Ini giliranmu untuk menjawab soal di papan tulis."

"Soal?" Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya, tampak benar-benar tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Chihaya-sensei, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sederetan angka dan huruf yang sudah tertera di depan sana. Benar adanya, dari 5 soal yang tertera di sana, hanya ada satu yang belum terjawab dan jika dilihat dari posisi duduknya, maka soal itu memang tersisa khusus untuknya. "Ah, jawabannya sama dengan soal yang ada di buku cetak halaman 97, soal nomor 12."

"Halaman 97?" Salah seorang siswa yang duduk di sudut paling belakang berhasil menyuarakan rasa bingungnya dan bersama-sama dengan siswa lainnya mulai menyibak mundur halaman pada buku cetak mereka. "Bagaimana kau tahu jawabannya sama?"

Dengan tatapan datar, Kaito menatap seisi kelasnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengangguki setuju pertanyaan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada guru mata pelajaran kimia yang kini secara bergantian menatap soal pada buku cetak dan soal yang dibuatnya di papan tulis.

"Jawabannya—"

"_Mercury_," Hakuba berujar dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Nomor atom 80; Merkuri. Jawabannya memang sama, Chihaya-sensei."

"Eh?" Chihaya-sensei mengangkat satu alisnya lalu kembali memeriksa buku catatannya dan tampak menghitung sesuatu pada kalkulatornya. "Ah, ya. Jawabannya benar. Kerja bagus, Kuroba-kun."

Pria berkacamata itu kemudian menoleh ke arah dimana Kaito duduk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Mungkin kau bisa letakan apapun yang sedang kau kerjakan dan lebih berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaranmu?"

_Yang kukerjakan?_

Kaito mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menunduk dan mendapati mejanya telah dipenuhi gumpalan kertas yang ia robek dari buku tulisnya. Dengan kening yang berkerut pemuda itu lalu mengumpulkan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas itu dan memasukannya ke laci mejanya.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? _

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah onigiri yang telah digigit setengahnya, Kaito kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tangki air di belakangnya. Satu tangan lainnya yang sejak tadi menggenggam sebuah ponsel kemudian menyimpan ponsel itu kembali ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan meraih sebuah kaleng jus yang ia letakan di dekat kakinya.

Satu helaan nafas panjang berhasil ia keluarkan sebelum kembali digigitnya onigiri yang ia beli dari kantin sekolah beberapa menit lalu dan dengan malas ia mulai mengunyah onigiri dalam mulutnya.

_Pihak hotel pun tidak merasa menemukan ponselku dan tidak ada laporan seseorang menemukan ponsel—Bodoh! Apa yang kuharapkan? Kalau pun ada yang menemukannya, pastilah tidak akan dikembalikan._

Sekali lagi pesulap muda itu menggigit onigirinya, namun kali ini ia biarkan kepalan nasi itu tetap menempel pada mulutnya sementara tangannya yang memegangnya kini membuka kaleng jus yang mulai basah akibat bulir-bulir uap air.

_Jika hanya tamu hotel biasa yang menemukannya, itu tidak masalah. Tetapi, bagaimana jika ponsel itu ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian? Lalu setelah melihat foto stiker itu, mereka akan mengira itu ponsel milik Shinichi, menyerahkannya padanya, dan—_

Tangan pesulap itu kembali memegang onigirinya dan dengan kening berkerut ia menenggak cairan manis tersebut.

_—tamatlah riwayatku._

Pemuda itu lalu terdiam. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan dan bibir mengerucut saat sesuatu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

Ucapan itu.

Ucapan yang ia dengar dari sebuah earphone yang memperdengarkan percakapan antara seorang detektif dengan seorang sosok asing itu. Ucapan yang ia dengar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum si pemilik suara tersebut berteriak keras dan membuat telinganya berdenging. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Sebuah pernyataan.

Yang entah ditujukan pada siapa dan atas alasan apa si pemilik suara melakukannya.

Sebuah kalimat singkat.

Yang kemudian membuatnya ingin tersenyum jika mengingat bahwa dengan satu pernyataan itu, semua pertanyaan yang selama ini bermunculan dan memenuhi kepalanya dalam sekejap lenyap. Namun, di sisi lain, hanya dengan satu pernyataan itu ia merasa seolah seperti didorong kembali ke garis start.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" umpatnya kesal dengan satu tangan meremas kaleng dalam genggamannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menenggak habis isi kaleng jus tersebut dan melemparkan kaleng kosong itu ke arah dimana sebuah tempat sampah berada.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Kaito lalu mengacak rambutnya, menjambaknya sesekali dan berakhir dengan melemparkan salah satu sepatunya ke sembarang arah.

"Ini menyebalkan," desis pesulap muda itu saat melihat sepatunya tersangkut pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil sepatu tersebut sebelum sepatu itu jatuh ke dalam kolam yang ada di kebun belakang sekolahnya.

Pesulap itu lalu berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas tersebut, berjinjit dan meraih sepatunya yang tersangkut di antara dua pagar yang disatukan dengan sebuah rantai.

_Entah bagaimana aku harus menemuinya setelah ini_ … pikir pesulap itu saat ia kembali memakai sepatunya. _Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar dan kuharap Aoko mau menemaniku._

.

.

.

.

"Shinichi! Di depanmu!"

Terlambat.

Peringatan yang berasal dari mulut Mouri Ran itu terlambat menghentikan langkah Shinichi dan gadis berambut panjang itu hanya bisa meringis pelan saat dilihatnya sosok Shinichi terjatuh dalam posisi duduk sambil memegangi wajahnya. Hidungnya tepatnya.

Berlari mendekat, gadis itu kemudian melihat tetesan darah keluar dari hidung detektif muda itu dan sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku roknya untuk membantu detektif itu menghentikan pendarahan hidungnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali! Ada apa denganmu? Melamun sambil berjalan," protes gadis itu sambil membantu sang detektif berdiri dari posisinya.

"_Ba'arou_!" umpat detektif itu dengan satu tangan memegangi sebuah saputangan yang mulai didominasi oleh warna merah. "Aku tidak melamun!"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu terus diam termenung di tempat dudukmu dan mengabaikan panggilan para guru?"

Shinichi meringis pelan saat ia mencoba mengerutkan hidungnya dan tetap diam saat Ran memberikannya tas sekolah miliknya yang terjatuh. _Sepertinya Haibara benar tentang lamunanku …_

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita makan es krim? Kemarin kami menemukan kedai es krim lucu di dekat stasiun."

_Kedai es krim … lucu?_

.

.

.

.

Ran melirik dari sudut matanya, memerhatikan sesosok detektif yang kini sedang menyelidiki semangkuk es krim yang digenggamnya dengan satu tangan. Putri Mouri Kogoro itu lalu tertawa kecil dan hanya bisa mengibaskan tangannya saat detektif di sampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung yang sepertinya dapat diartikan sebagai 'kenapa-kau-tertawa-?'

"Aku tahu penampilan es krim ini sedikit eksentrik," gadis itu berhasil mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan utuh di sela tawanya. "Tetapi rasanya tidak seburuk penampilannya."

Shinichi mengangguk kecil dan sekali lagi menatap penuh selidik mangkuk es krimnya—yang dalam pandangannya sangat jauh dari kata eksentrik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan mangkuk es krim yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda itu—sebelum menyendokan es krim rasa vanilla yang ia pesan. Ia bahkan terpaksa memilih rasa vanilla karena saat dilihatnya daftar rasa pada buku menu, ia sedikit tidak yakin apakah giginya akan sanggup memakan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Untunglah mereka memiliki rasa vanilla dan coklat, dua rasa paling normal dalam pandangannya.

Saat rasa dingin dan manis mulai menyebar di dalam mulutnya, detektif itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Nampak setuju dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh gadis di sampingnya. _Tidak buruk_ ... Pikirnya sambil menatap mangkuk es krim di tangannya.

"Enak?" tanya gadis itu saat dilihatnya detektif di hadapannya kembali menyendokan es krim ke dalam mulutnya dan mendapatkan jawaban berupa sebuah anggukan kepala. Dengan seulas senyum, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Sonoko yang menemukan kedai ini. Ia melihat iklannya di internet dan kami putuskan untuk mampir sepulang sekolah. Oh, benar! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugas tambahan yang diberikan Sensei?"

Sekali lagi Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat pulang, aku melihatnya tertumpuk rapih di atas meja dan baru bisa kuselesaikan pagi ini."

"Ah, itu sebabnya kulihat kau datang lebih awal. Itu momen langka, Shinichi! Kau harus lebih sering melakukannya."

Detektif dari timur itu mencibir sebelum menancapkan sendok plastik berwarna merah muda di tangannya pada permukaan es krim di hadapannya. "Itu yang diucapkan oleh Gorilla Jelek itu saat ia melihatku memasuki gerbang. Aku tidak punya pilihan," detektif itu menghelakan nafasnya. "Sensei melipatgandakan tugas-tugasku karena _si bodoh_ itu menggambari tugas-tugasku dengan karikatur khasnya. Lalu pagi ini, Professor dan Haibara merubah jam di ruang tamu mereka."

"Dan saat pulang nanti, aku masih harus menghadapinya," gumam detektif itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ran tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tetapi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. M, maksudku, dengan wujud Conan pasti sulit melakukannya ... 'Kan?" Gadis itu menunduk, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya untuk menyamarkan rona merah pada wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, menyetujui kalimat itu.

"Bisa dibilang aku cukup beruntung," detektif itu menjelaskan. "Saat kuhubungi, Hattori sudah selesai menyelidiki bengkel pengrajin di Osaka, jadi ia bisa membantuku menyelesaikan kasus di hotel itu. Ah, ya. Maaf, kemarin aku menidurkan Occhan dengan peluru biusku lagi. Itu ... Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tidak apa."

Shinichi terdiam, merasakan aura canggung di antara percakapan mereka yang membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya bisa memainkan es krim dalam mangkuk kecil dalam genggamannya.

Inilah yang sudah ia prediksikan.

Kecanggungan seperti ini.

Kecanggungan yang mengganggu kelancaran percakapan santai yang telah lama dirindukannya bersama teman masa kecilnya yang diakibatkan oleh ... Oleh dirinya.

Padahal, ia sangat senang saat pagi itu, secara tiba-tiba, Ran menyapanya begitu gadis itu memasuki kelas dan menanyakan keadaannya. Tentu saja ditambah dengan keisengan Sonoko yang tidak berhenti mengatakan 'Ah! Pasangan suami-istri Teitan sudah kembali akur!' dan membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas selama seharian.

Ia pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya saat Ran mengikutinya sepulang sekolah—hah! Gadis itu terus menyangkalnya tentu saja, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan kebetulan arahnya sama dengan jalan pulang detektif itu—dan mengajaknya untuk makan es krim di sebuah kedai es krim yang bernama 'Kawaii Ice Cream' yang kemudian berakhir dengan jalan-jalan sore di taman Beika.

Tetapi, karena kesalahan memilih topik, semuanya harus terhenti dan berubah menjadi suasana canggung yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di kolam air mancur di hadapannya. Ya, dia tahu kolam itu tidak akan membasahi lebih dari sebatas lutut, tetapi tetap saja, rasanya akan lebih bagus berada di dalam sana daripada harus kembali merasakan percakapan canggung seperti ini.

Kenapa ia harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah peluru bius? Dan Occhan?

Ia sadar bahwa setelah pembicaraannya tempo hari dengan gadis teman masa kecilnya itu, salah satu penyebab marahnya gadis itu adalah karena ia menggunakan ayahnya, Mouri Kogoro, sebagai sebuah— percayalah, hanya ini kata yang bisa ia gunakan—alat untuk bisa menyelidiki Organisasi. Tentu saja ada hal lain yang membuat gadis itu semakin marah dan mungkin ... Mungkin ... Saat ini ia telah dibenci?

Sepertinya keadaannya semakin gila saja, eh? Semakin tidak terkendali dan ... Apakah ini karma?

"Kau tahu, Shinichi?" Gadis itu memulai kembali percakapan yang sempat terhenti dan melirik ke arah detektif di sampingnya yang sepertinya terlarut dalam pikirannya. "Aku ... Tidak marah."

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sadar bahwa kata-kataku hari itu sangat, ehm, kasar. Tetapi, setelah semua itu terjadi, aku mulai memahami kenapa kau melakukan semua itu."

Shinichi menoleh sesaat lalu kembali menatap mangkuk es krim dalam genggamannya.

"Aku merasa bodoh jika mengingat semua itu," Ran memaksakan seulas senyum pahit di wajahnya, kedua matanya menatap air mancur di seberang tempat mereka berada. "Padahal, mungkin seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena selama ini kau ada di dekatku. Menjagaku, menemaniku, bahkan berusaha menghiburku di saat aku ... Membutuhkanmu.

"Berkali-kali kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri untuk menyelamatkanku, tetapi saat kau pulang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis, berteriak padamu, dan bahkan saat kau mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, aku malah bersikap dingin padamu.

"Aku ini egois, ya? Selalu memintamu untuk mengerti diriku, perasaanku, tanpa mau mencoba memahami apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Aku tidak tahu kesulitan apa yang sudah kau jalani untuk bisa kembali dan aku tidak berusaha untuk memahaminya. Aku," gadis itu berhenti sejenak. "Terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Terlalu takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Karena itu … karena itu …"

Shinichi memejamkan matanya, membiarkan gadis di sampingnya mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali, Shinichi."

Gadis itu menunduk, membiarkan helai rambutnya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmata.

"Aku ... Ingin seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak suka berdiam diri, seolah tidak saling mengenal ... Aku ... Ingin bisa mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa bersama ... Seperti dulu. S, seperti ... Seperti sebelum semua ini terjadi ..."

"Ran."

"Tidak bisakah?"

Shinichi terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meletakannya pada bahu Ran dan menarik gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya untuk memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Ia tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung taman yang mungkin akan berhenti beraktifitas dan melihat ke arahnya, arah mereka, dengan tatapan penasaran dan memperlakukan mereka—ia dan Ran—sebagai sebuah tontonan. Ia tidak peduli, karena saat ini, hanya itu yang ingin ia lakukan.

Hanya itu.

"_Ba'arou_!" Ujar detektif itu dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dari pandangan gadis dalam pelukannya. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menginginkannya?"

Satu tangan detektif itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak menjepit dagu gadis yang masih bersandar pada tubuhnya untuk mendongakan kepala gadis itu agar ia bisa melihat sepasang bola mata yang terus dibanjiri airmata itu.

Dengan seulas senyum, sedikit rona merah yang semakin mendominasi area tulang pipinya, dan banyak perdebatan dalam dirinya, detektif itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis di hadapannya. Secara bertahap menghapus sentimeter demi sentimeter jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir yang memiliki rasa coklat milik gadis bernama Mouri Ran.

Teman masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melihat ini," gumam Kaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali majalah yang baru saja dibacanya untuk dikembalikan ke dalam rak majalah di depannya. Dengan satu lirikan terakhir pada cover majalah yang baru saja dibacanya—dan sedikit fokus pada tangan model yang menutupi puting payudaranya hanya dengan dua jarinya serta risleting celana jeans sang model yang terbuka seutuhnya, memperlihatkan G-string merah yang membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali—pesulap muda itu berjalan menjauhi rak majalah, menuju lorong minuman dingin untuk mengambil sekotak susu coklat.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam lemari pendingin, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi alasan mengapa ia datang ke minimarket tempatnya berada saat ini, namun, setelah matanya tanpa sadar melirik ke rak majalah yang berada beberapa langkah di samping kirinya, ia gelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebotol cola sebagai pengganti susu coklat yang diinginkannya.

"Hormon pertumbuhan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri saat kakinya bergerak menuju lorong makanan ringan untuk mengambil sebungkus roti secara acak.

Begitu selesai mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan, pesulap itu berjalan menuju kasir dan membiarkan seorang petugas yang mengenakan nametag bertuliskan 'Touko' menghitung total yang ia belanjakan, sementara dirinya sibuk menghitung uang receh yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Kau tidak jadi membeli majalah itu?" Tanya 'Touko' saat Kaito meletakan beberapa keping koin di atas meja konter putih. Pesulap itu menggeleng pelan dan hanya tertawa saat tangan 'Touko' mengumpulkan koin itu untuk dimasukan ke mesin kasir.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kaito saat disadarinya ada sebuah kotak putih kecil di antara roti dan botol cola miliknya. Satu tangan pemuda itu kemudian menggenggam kotak tersebut dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah poster promo tertempel di dinding.

'Get free plushie keychain untuk pembelian produk bertanda khusus'

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham setelah menyadari bahwa roti yang diambilnya memang memiliki sebuah stiker yang sama seperti yang ditunjukan oleh poster tersebut dan melangkah keluar dari minimarket tersebut setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada petugas kasirnya.

"Ducky-chan," bisiknya dengan seulas senyum ceria di wajahnya saat dilihatnya sebuah gantungan kunci bebek kuning tersimpan dalam kotak putih yang baru saja ia buka. "Kunamakan kau Ducky-chan No.2 jika kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan seharian, Ducky-chan."

Kaito menyipitkan matanya menatap gantungan kunci di tangannya, satu jarinya kemudian menggerakan kepala bebek kuning tersebut, membuat boneka kecil itu 'mengangguk', dan sekali lagi senyum ceria muncul di wajahnya.

Setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk diajak berkeliling dan tidak menjadi seorang pemuda kesepian di antara para pejalan kaki yang nampak berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Beberapa terlihat seperti sekelompok siswi yang baru saja pulang sekolah, kolega kerja, dan ada juga seorang wanita muda yang terlihat sedang menuntun seorang nenek. Bejalan seorang diri di antara kelompok-kelompok kecil itu membuat Kaito merasa sedikit iri.

Harus ia akui hari ini bukanlah hari terbaiknya. Namun, bukan pula hari tersialnya.

Ia bangun terlambat—ia terbiasa bangun pukul 5 dan hari ini ia terlambat satu jam dari jadwal bangunnya—dan saat ia hendak berangkat, ibunya telah pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan hanya sekotak sereal dan sebotol susu untuk sarapan dan selembar uang untuk membeli makan malam.

Lalu di sekolah, dua kali ia harus menabrak tembok karena berjalan sambil melamun—itu yang Aoko katakan karena pada dua kecelakaan kecil itu, Aoko sedang bersamanya—satu kali terkunci dalam toilet dan harus menunggu seseorang membuka dari luar karena ia tidak membawa _peralatan_nya.

Daftar kesialan itu harus bertambah ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Aoko jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

Gadis itu, dengan sangat menyesal, menolak ajakan Kaito karena sudah lebih dulu berjanji akan menonton dvd bersama beberapa teman dari kelas sebelah. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, dvd yang akan mereka tonton adalah film serial yang menceritakan tentang sekelompok pelajar sekolah sihir yang berusaha mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat pengguna ilmu hitam—atau setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari percakapan para gadis tersebut. Mendengar penolakan itu, Akako—yang secara kebetulan berada di dekatnya saat ia mengajak Aoko—lalu menghampirinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah dengan syarat ia harus mau menjadi budaknya selama seminggu, yang tentu saja dengan cepat ditolak Kaito tanpa harus mengatakan sebuah alasan.

Lalu saat ia kembali ke kelasnya, Hakuba menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis yang menyebalkan. Ia sangat yakin detektif pirang itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu, namun, ia sedang tidak berminat untuk mengetahui rencana tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan detektif itu.

Tidak sampai disitu, kesialannya kembali terjadi saat ia berada di stasiun kereta dan tiket miliknya tersangkut pada mesin. Membuatnya harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga petugas datang dan membongkar mesin agar ia bisa dapatkan tiketnya kembali. Lalu ketika ia naik kereta, bajunya terjepit pintu kereta.

Tidak, untuk kasus terjepit itu ia tidak harus menunggu petugas datang membukakan pintunya dan memilih untuk menunggu pintu itu terbuka sendiri di pemberhentian berikutnya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia berdiam diri di rumah dengan sekotak sereal sisa sarapan dan beberapa dvd film tahun 30an koleksinya. Atau mungkin berlatih untuk pertunjukan sulap perdananya di acara ulang tahun sang Putri. Hal itu terdengar lebih manusiawi dibandingkan kondisinya saat ini.

Berjalan memasuki sebuah pusat elektronik, pemuda yang mendapat gelar Raja Onar Ekoda itu disambut oleh seorang pramuniaga toko yang memakai sebuah nametag yang bertuliskan 'Izumi' dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju area penjualan ponsel yang berada di lantai tiga.

Dengan hilangnya ponsel hitam yang telah menemaninya selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini, ia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan ponsel baru dengan model dan warna yang sama. Karena ia tidak bisa terus-terusan meminjam ponsel lama ibunya dan hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa menyelamatkan alibinya sebagai Kuroba Kaito dihadapan Kudo Shinichi.

"Benar juga, aku harus mencetak foto stiker itu," ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat seorang petugas wanita menghampirinya.

Ia cukup beruntung. Ponsel flip hitam miliknya masih dijual di toko elektronik tersebut—karena ponsel itu adalah ponsel lama yang sudah tidak diproduksi, akan sangat sulit mencarinya. Apalagi jika mengingat saat ini produksi ponsel layar sentuh sedang _booming_ dan hampir seluruh brand terkemuka menghentikan produksi ponsel dengan keypad—dan dibanderol harga yang jauh berbeda dari harga saat ia pertama membelinya.

Setelah berbicara dengan petugas wanita yang bertugas menjaga konter tersebut dan melakukan pembayaran—sekali lagi Kaito harus meringis saat melihat isi dompetnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak bersisa, selain untuk tiket kereta saat pulang nanti—Kaito pun segera mengaktifkan ponsel itu dan mengatur email ponselnya. Memang tidak sama dengan email sebelumnya, tetapi mungkin saat pulang ia bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

Pesulap itu pun menyeringai, merasa bangga pada dirinya yang terlahir menjadi seorang jenius. Mungkin saat ibunya pulang ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membesarkannya sebagai seorang jenius. Ah, tentu ayahnya juga harus diberi ucapan terima kasih.

Terlahir di keluarga pencuri ulung memiliki keuntungan tersendiri baginya.

"Maaf, apa kau punya gunting?" Tanya Kaito pada petugas yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu pada nota pembelian milik kaito. Wanita itu mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah gunting yang kemudian pesulap itu gunakan untuk mengubah 'Ducky-chan No.2' menjadi sebuah strap ponsel. Dengan begitu ia bisa terus membawanya tanpa harus menghilangkannya atau membuatnya terselip dengan barang-barang lainnya yang ia bawa.

Setelah semuanya selesai, pesulap muda itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang petugas dan berjalan keluar dari toko elektronik tersebut. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel flip hitam dengan gantungan bebek kuning kecil.

"Lihat betapa lucunya dirimu, Ducky-chan No.2," ujar pemuda itu sambil terkekeh geli menatap gantungan yang bergerak-gerak akibat perjalanan yang dilakukannya. "Benar juga, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di taman dan memakan roti yang kubeli tadi?"

Kaito lalu menyipitkan matanya dan kembali membuat plushie bebek kuning itu 'mengangguk'.

"Bagus! Kau memang bebek kecil paling lucu di dunia!" Seru pesulap itu sebelum menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berbelok menuju ke arah Taman Beika.

Kira-kira 10 menit perjalanan dari pusat elektronik, Kaito bisa melihat papan nama 'Taman Beika' terpampang di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi taman tersebut. Ia pun tidak menunggu waktu lama dan sesegera mungkin mencari bangku kosong agar bisa menikmati roti dan cola yang dibelinya di minimarket beberapa menit lalu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah spot bagus yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Di kursi itu telah duduk seorang kakek tua yang sibuk membaca sebuah koran dan setelah meminta izin, Kaito akhirnya mendudukan diri.

"Ojisan, kau mau?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan roti yang baru dibukanya pada kakek di sampingnya yang menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan. Kaito pun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap roti miliknya. Hmm, selai coklat.

"Makan roti sendirian di taman sepulang sekolah," ujar kakek itu pelan seraya menyibak lembaran koran miliknya. "Hidupmu sangat menyedihkan, Anak Muda."

Kaito hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah dan tanpa sadar menggigit rotinya dengan keras.

_Cerewet._

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya kakek itu tanpa menoleh, kedua mata sipitnya terpaku pada berita keuangan pada lembaran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Delapan belas," jawab Kaito setelah menelan roti dalam mulutnya.

"Tahun ini kau masuk universitas?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan dan kembali melahap roti coklat miliknya.

"Jurusan apa yang akan kau pilih, Nak?"

"Hm, mungkin teknik. Tetapi aku belum memutuskan teknik apa yang akan kuambil."

Kakek itu terdiam sesaat dan kembali menyibak lembaran korannya. Kali ini ia membaca berita kerusuhan yang terjadi di sebuah desa, sepertinya tentang perebutan kekuasaan. "Dulu putra-putraku juga memiliki kebingungan yang sama. Tetapi akhirnya seminggu sebelum ujian masuk, mereka berhasil memutuskan."

"Oh, ya? Lalu, akhirnya apa yang mereka pilih?" Tanya Kaito dengan murni rasa ingin tahu.

"Putra pertamaku memilih jurusan tata boga, putra keduaku seni rupa, dan putra ketigaku saat ini kuliah di jurusan matematika."

Dengan kening berkerut dan mata menyipit, pesulap muda itu menatap sosok kakek di sampingnya.

_Kenapa ... Jauh sekali._

"Lalu putra keduaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat berkemah di hutan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, mobil yang dikendarainya jatuh ke jurang dan menewaskan seluruh penumpang. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melihat putra keduaku itu."

_Tentu saja, putramu sudah meninggal …_ batin Kaito sambil mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya.

"Dan putra ketigaku menikah dengan wanita keturunan Italia tiga tahun lalu dan memiliki seorang anak—itu, yang di sana. Namanya Odio yang katanya memiliki arti sesuatu yang … entahlah, aku lupa. Istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan dan saat ini putraku tinggal di Italia untuk meneruskan studinya."

Kaito menoleh ke arah dimana kakek itu menunjuk dan mengangguk saat dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna kemerahan sedang duduk di ayunan seorang diri dengan sebuah boneka merah. Diperhatikannya sesaat gadis kecil itu sebelum kembali dilahapnya roti dalam genggamannya.

_Kebencian? Jahat sekali orang tuanya._

"Dan putra pertamaku," kakek itu melanjutkan. "Ia bekerja di sebuah cafe di dekat sini. Aku tidak tahu namanya, tetapi mereka menjual bolu kukus yang sangat enak. Kau harus mampir untuk mencobanya. Yah, tempatnya bisa kau cari sendiri. Selagi usiamu masih muda."

"Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanya Kaito setelah melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. Tangannya kemudian melipat plastik pembungkus yang dipegangnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sampingnya.

Kakek itu mengangguk pelan lalu melipat koran yang telah dibacanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah mp3 player yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah headphone kecil. "Aku tinggal di blok 3. Kau sendiri?"

"Ekoda," jawab pesulap itu sambil membuka tutup botol colanya. "Aku tinggal di Ekoda. Kira-kira 10 hingga 15 menit dari stasiun."

"Jauh sekali!" Seru kakek itu dengan murni keterkejutan. "Kenapa kau ke Beika?"

"Ada sedikit keperluan."

"Sepertinya bukan kencan, eh? Karena kau hanya sendirian. Carilah kekasihmu sendiri, Nak. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah seorang diri, memakan roti di taman bersama seorang kakek tua sepertiku."

Dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit kedutan pada sudut bibirnya, Kaito merespon ucapan kakek itu hanya dengan tawa renyah. Karena ia tahu menjawab ucapan kakek itu akan sia-sia, apalagi jika tahu kakek itu akan mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang sangat keras dan menyumbat telinganya dengan sebuah headphone bergambar Kamen Yaiba.

Meluruskan badannya, pesulap muda itu lalu kembali menenggak colanya. Kedua bola matanya ia biarkan melihat lurus ke depan dimana air mancur berada.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasa setenang itu. Entah mengapa selama beberapa saat ia bisa merasakan hilangnya beban dalam pikirannya, nafasnya juga terasa lebih menyegarkan, dan mood-nya ... Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari itu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia sebebas ini? Tanpa kejaran kain pel Aoko, tanpa seorang Hakuba yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya, tanpa tawa menyeramkan Akako, tanpa aksi pencurian yang harus direncanakan, tanpa teriakan Nakamori-keibu, dan … tanpa Kudo Shinichi.

Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, terakhir kali ia rasakan kebebasan adalah saat pertama kali ia melakukan _bungee jumping _di beranda rumahnya. Hanya dengan sebuah selimut yang diikat ke tralis besi dan sebuah kasur yang sedang dijemur oleh ibunya sebagai landasan untuk mendarat—ya , itu adalah masa-masa bahagianya.

Walaupun pada akhirnya ayah dan ibunya memarahinya dan mengurangi porsi makanan manisnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia menyukainya. Ia merasa tenang, nyaman, bahagia.

"Hei! Jangan lari!"

Kaito membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya masih terhanyut dalam ketenangan di sekitarnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil tampak berputar-putar di dekat kolam. Tangan gadis itu bergerak melambai di udara, nampak seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu yang terbang menjauhinya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut yang kini memeluk erat boneka merahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ojouchan?" Sapa pemuda itu seraya menjongkokan diri di hadapan sang gadis kecil. Satu tangannya kemudian terangkat setinggi kepalanya dan dengan menjentikan jarinya seekor merpati abu-abu muncul dibalik kepulan asap merah muda.

"B, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar saat Kaito memperlihatkan merpati di tangannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Magic," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil melihat usaha sang gadis untuk menyentuh merpati di tangannya namun berakhir dengan terbangnya burung tersebut ke udara. "Pejamkan matamu, Nona Kecil."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Saat hitungan ke-3, katakan 'Abrakadabra' dan bukalah matamu. Oke?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai menghitung, "Satu, dua, tiga! Abra—"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Ojouchan."

"ABRAKADABRA!" Teriak gadis kecil itu dan saat ia buka matanya, Kaito telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekumpulan merpati yang terbang di atas kepalanya dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Gadis itu pun terkesiap, menatap penuh antusias merpati-merpati yang kini secara bergiliran mendarat di badan Kaito dan memenuhi pundak, lengan, serta kepala pemuda itu.

Kaito pun menunduk, menyuruh gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan mengoper seekor merpati putih ke tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu takut," ujarnya menenangkan. "Kalau kau takut, ia akan terbang menjauh. Ia tidak akan melukaimu jika kau mengusapnya perlahan seperti ini."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai apa yang Kaito perintahkan. Merpati itu awalnya memiringkan kepalanya, tampak enggan disentuh oleh gadis asing yang kini ia jadikan tempat mendarat. Tetapi, setelah merasakan tangan kecil itu menyentuh tubuhnya, merpati itu mulai rileks dan terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan gadis kecil itu.

"Uri-chan menyukaimu," ucap Kaito saat satu tangannya terulur untuk memberikan remah-remah roti pada merpati-merpati yang bertengger di badannya. "Namamu Odio, benar?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada merpati di tangannya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu tertawa saat merpati itu merespon dengan dengkuran halus dan membiarkan merpati putih itu berjalan mendaki lengannya.

"Kuizinkan Uri-chan menjadi milikmu dengan satu syarat."

Gadis kecil bernama Odio itu mendongak, menatap Kaito dengan kedua mata membelalak yang kemudian tergantikan dengan ekspresi antusias. "Benarkah? Apa syaratnya?"

Pemuda itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Satu tangan pemuda itu lalu mengusap helai rambut kemerahan milik gadis itu. "Berjanjilah kau akan lebih sering tertawa seperti tadi. Kalau kau murung dan terus cemberut, kakekmu di sana akan sangat sedih. Begitu juga ibumu di atas sana."

Mendengar hal ini, gadis itu terdiam.

Senyuman cerianya hilang, tergantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi dingin yang kelam.

Melihatnya membuat Kaito menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar seseorang mengungkit sebuah topik pembicaraan yang tidak ingin didengarnya, apalagi jika itu menyangkut sesuatu tentang masa lalu yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa terpuruk dan jatuh.

Tetapi, ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan berhenti bersedih dan tidak akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir, bahkan, sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya untuk bisa membahagiakan semua orang di dunia ini.

Mengulurkan tangannya, pemuda itu lalu meraih merpati putih yang ia beri nama Uri, mengusap helai bulunya dengan hati-hati, dan mengecup kepala burung itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali membeli Uri-chan, aku kesulitan melatihnya," jelas pesulap muda itu dengan nada mendongeng. "Ia terus-terusan mematuk tanganku sampai akhirnya 'Kaasan melarangku bermain dengannya. Dua bulan kemudian aku baru berhasil berteman dengannya dan hingga saat ini, ia belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun selain penjualnya, aku, dan kau, Odio-chan."

"Benarkah?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Ia menyukaimu."

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menatap bergantian wajah Kaito dan burung merpati yang kini masih dimanjakan sebuah usapan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu menoleh, menatap bagaimana seorang kakek tua kini mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang didengarnya melalui sebuah headphone sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kaito.

"Apakah ibu juga akan bersedih jika aku bersedih?"

"Tentu saja," jawab pemuda itu tanpa keraguan dari caranya berbicara. "Ibu manapun di dunia ini akan bersedih jika melihat anaknya bersedih. Itu yang 'Kaasan katakan padaku. Percaya atau tidak, ibumu saat ini sedang mengawasimu, memastikan bahwa putrinya tidak akan bersedih.

"Lagipula, senyuman lebih cocok untuk wajah cantikmu, Ojouchan."

Dengan rona merah pada wajahnya, gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, Oniichan juga harus berjanji!"

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, satu alisnya terangkat ke balik helai poninya. "Janji?"

"Saat aku besar nanti, Oniichan harus menikah denganku!"

_H, harus_ … "M, menikah?" pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena saat ini ada seorang gadis kecil tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Ugh, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia hadapi. Pandangan seperti itu.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Dengan tawa datar dan pandangan yang masih ia arahkan ke arah kolam air mancur, pesulap muda yang lebih dikenal sebagai Raja Onar Ekoda itu memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap sepasang bola mata bulat besar yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyilaukan untuk dipandang. Pemuda itu lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak gadis itu dan dengan wajah yang ia paksakan agar terlihat serius, ia menjawab, "Jika kita berjodoh, mungkin kita akan dipertemukan lagi, Ojouchan."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuminta Jiichan untuk pindah rumah!"

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku ini seorang … pengembara. Aku terkadang tidur di atas pohon bahkan di halte bis!"

Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu tinggallah bersamaku dan Jiichan. Kami punya kamar kosong di atap."

_Ha-ha-ha. Anak ini menyeramkan_ … pikir Kaito seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain selagi otaknya berpikir mencari alasan yang mungkin bisa dimengerti oleh gadis kecil itu dan mungkin akan membuatnya berhenti _melamar_nya. _Kenapa lamaran seperti ini tidak seindah dalam drama?_

"Oniichan? Jadi, apakah kau mau berjanji untuk menikah denganku?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ugh … Karisma seorang gadis kecil.

"Begini, Odio-chan," jelas pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan masih memegang bahu gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sangat senang kau sudah … ehm … memilihku sebagai calon suamimu di masa depan. Tetapi," pemuda itu menarik napas panjang. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." _Hah! Berbohong pada anak kecil._ "Dia adalah seorang putri dari negeri yang pernah kukunjungi yang selalu tersenyum pada rakyatnya, yang memiliki keberanian bagai ksatria, yang—" Kaito melirik ke arah air mancur, melihat bagaimana laju air mancur itu mulai melambat dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di seberang sana. "—saat ini sedang mencium orang lain."

_Eh?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boo! Boo!

Tidak ada yang mencoba menjawab p.s di chapter 23.

Sesulit itukah? Masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab bagi kalian yang masih penasaran. Petunjuknya bisa dilihat di akun twitter **dorobo1412.** Ingat, saat mencoba menjawab, pastikan chapter 23 dalam keadaan terbuka karena kamu harus mencari _di paragraf mana hint tersebut diselipkan_~ Free gift untuk yang bisa menjawab ^^ (considering this a present from me for those who've been following the story. Not a big one, but I'll make sure it'll be enough for a month)

I don't like this chapter for some specific reasons. (Salah satunya adalah sedikit sulit mengerjakan cerita misteri yang membutuhkan banyak riset sana-sini seperti ini dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Mohon dimaklumi)

What do you think about this chapter? Honestly said, I'm not into romance. I'll be waiting for a positive feedback, but maybe you have something on ur mind?

Sampai jumpa~ ^^

p.s: Menyambut datangnya bulan Ramadhan penulis dan segenap tim sukses(well?) mengucapkan 'Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, Dear Reader'. ;)


End file.
